Highschool Dragon
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Spike has never had any luck in terms of dating or having a girlfriend. And just when his luck changes it only gets worse when he gets killed on a date, only to be revived with the power of a dragon. With a new power and a group of magical girls to help guide him his new life may very well be better than his old life.
1. First Date gone Bad

**(Here's a fic I've been working on for the last two years and I think it's long enough to start putting here at this site as well as it's going on Fimfiction. It's a mix between MLP and one of my fave animes Highschool DxD. It won't be entirely the same as the anime, but you'll see lots of similarities. I hope you enjoy it.)**

One afternoon outside a school known as Starswirl Academy, three boys were lying down on a grassy hill above the track field, while resting their heads on their backpacks. The boy on the left was a bit pudgy and short and had short brown orange hair, and buck teeth. The boy on the right was tall, thin, lanky, and had turquoise colored hair. The boy in the center had green spiked hair and was taller than the first boy but shorter than the second one.

Each of them was wearing a school uniform composed of black dress shoes, black slacks, and black jackets covering white dress shirts. The boy in the middle had his jacket opened up and his dress shirt unbuttoned revealing he was wearing a purple shirt underneath it.

The center boy looked to both sides at each of his friends, "Snips, Snails, life is dull isn't it?" he sighed.

"I hear ya, Spike." the boy named Snails answered.

"It's only exciting if something exciting actually happens." Snails put in.

"And let's face it nothing remotely exciting has happened to us since we started attending this school." Spike said, as they looked out onto the school grounds.

"I would've thought enrolling into a high school that used to be strictly for girls until it became co-ed would be a golden opportunity." Snips spoke up.

"Yeah. Girls would be lining up just to have us!" Snails added with enthusiasm.

"It's like a harem!" Spike cheered.

"Yeah, we would have casual unprotected intimacy with hot chicks!" Snips cheered, as the three smiled in happiness, until their looks faded into despair.

"That was the plan," Snails sighed, "But look at us, sophomores and not one of us has had a single girlfriend."

"Hey, didn't you two date those girls Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon for some time?" Spike inquired.

"It was for a short while, but then we stopped." Snips explained.

"How come?" Spike asked.

"They were too pushy and bitchy for us," Snails explained, "Complaining right from left over the most petty things. Snips and I decided we'd rather be single than be miserable, so we dumped them."

"Somehow I don't buy that last part." Spike said with a stink eye.

"Never the less." Snails replied.

Spike sighed, "But you're right. Look at us, single and have never even been kissed before."

"We are so pathetic." Snips sighed in depression.

Snails spoke up, "Hey, come on, pals. Cheer up. I know something that'll take our minds off our problem." the other two tilted their heads in curiosity.

* * *

Soon they were watching a group of girls from the track and field club running laps. The three watched the girls run with their legs exposed and their breasts bounced as they ran, "What'd I tell ya guys, ain't this a pretty sight?" Snails asked.

"You weren't kidding." Snips answered, as he salivated over the girls.

"Hot babes in tight shorts running laps. This is picturesque." Spike said, as he watched the girls, but only one of them truly caught his eye.

Up front of the girls running was a girl with long hair that had the colors of the rainbow, and large bouncing breasts. Snails noticing this spoke up, "I see you've already picked out your choice in the runners."

"I just can't help it," Spike answered, "That hair, those legs, and those breasts."

"Rainbow Dash, soccer champ and track and field champ," Snips began, "One of the toughest girls in school. One thing she never settles for is second place."

"Yeah, she's cool but the one coming up on her is more my speed." Snails said, as they looked and saw a girl closing in on Rainbow Dash for lead. She had gamboge colored hair, but a chest size slightly smaller than Rainbow's.

"Lightning Dust, another competitive girl who aims to be top dog," Snips explained, "Though she has a reputation for being reckless and not a team player."

"Hate to say it, Snails, but that's kind of a turn off." Spike said.

"Like I need to take advice on what girl to go for from a guy who's not exactly a playboy either." Snails retorted.

Spike frowned at his remark, "Listen, Snails. I-I aye-yai-yai-yai-yai!" he stammered, as he looked past Snails.

Snips and Snails wondering what's gotten into their friend looked at where his eyes were focused on. What they saw was a girl with long violet hair with a single pink streak. She was dressed in the academy's girls uniforms consisting of black slip on shoes, knee length stockings, red short skirts, white long sleeved shirts, and on the shirts collar was a red ribbon.

Spike gazed at her with a blush, as he saw her voluptuous breasts bounce, "Sexy city." Spike panted.

"Her sugar is no doubt sweet." Snails said in arousal.

Snips smirked and decided to explain, "Her name is Twilight Sparkle, president of the Astronomy club. A third year student. And one of the smartest girls in school."

"Smartest? I didn't think sexy and smart could go together." Spike said in awe.

"I hear she's a foreign student from overseas." Snips added.

The girl Twilight looked in their direction, and her attention focused on Spike who blushed upon realizing she was looking right at him. Twilight gave him a curious look before smiling and continued on.

"Dudes, she just smiled at me!" Spike cheered.

"What?!" Snips gasped.

"No way man!" Snails replied.

"Why don't you believe me?" Spike asked.

"Because she's an older chick. If you can't score a girlfriend in our own class what makes you think you have a chance with an older girl?" Snails challenged him.

Spike's eye twitched, "All right, that's it!" Spike tackled Snails, as they wrestled on the grass.

"Dog pile!" Snips called, as he body slammed on top of the two to join in the wrestle.

Meanwhile, Twilight had walked until she met up with another third year girl wearing the academy uniform. Among the noticeable traits on her was her long and elegantly curled purple hair, blue eyes, and her breasts looked about as big as Twilight's and looked ready to pop the buttons off her blouse.

"Rarity, who is that boy there?" Twilight inquired from the girl.

"Which boy?" Rarity wondered.

"The one with the green spiked hair." Twilight answered.

Rarity looked over at the three seeing Spike was getting pinned down by Snips and Snails, while looking like he was suffocating, "Hmm, if what I can recall his name's Spike Drake. A second year student. Why do you ask?"

Twilight answered, with her eyes closed, "No reason. I just wanted to know his name."

Rarity gave a sly smirk, "Oh, you don't fool me, Twilight Sparkle."

Twilight looked back at her, "Oh, really?"

Rarity nodded, "You never ask about anybody unless you're interested for a particular reason. So does the boy interest you?"

"Sort of, but I'm not a hundred percent sure just yet." Twilight admitted.

"I see." Rarity replied, as they walked.

"But to be safe, I want you and Pinkie Pie to keep an eye on him. Can you do that?" Twilight asked.

"Of course, darling." Rarity confirmed, as they walked on.

* * *

Later that day Spike was walking home, but stopped on a bridge above a river. He looked down at the water still feeling dismal, "Snips and Snails are right. Like a guy like me could ever get lucky with someone like Twilight Sparkle. Ugh! If I don't at least get a girlfriend in my high school years how can I possibly hope to meet someone in college or beyond?!" he vented out his frustration.

"Excuse me?" a voice spoke up.

Spike broke out of his slump and looked to the side seeing a white haired girl wearing a purple skirt, blue hoody, and blue boots. Spike upon seeing her looked awestruck at how cute she looked, "Uh, yeah?" he asked.

"Your name's Spike Drake, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. That's me." Spike answered, wondering what she wanted.

"Well, my name's Trixie Lulamoon, and I've been wanting to talk to you for some time."

Spike was taken aback by her words, "You want to talk to me?"

"Yes. I want to know are you currently seeing anybody?" she inquired.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Spike asked hoping it was the case.

"Please, are you with anybody?" Trixie pleaded.

Spike feeling nervous about this being some kind of prank didn't think he could feel any worse than he already was. So he answered, "Unfortunately, I'm not."

"That's great!" Trixie beamed, much to Spike's confusion, "I mean. That's sad, but that's good for me. You see I'm also single as well."

"No way." Spike gasped calling her bluff.

"Way. So I was wondering would you like to maybe hang out tomorrow?"

"You mean a date?" Spike gasped, thinking he was imagining it.

"Yes. A date." Trixie smiled.

"Hell yeah!" he cheered, before realizing his outburst. He cleared his throat, "I mean. I'd love that."

"Great! How about we meet here tomorrow after school?" she suggested.

"That's fine by me." Spike answered.

"Well, I'll see you then." Trixie giggled, before hurrying off.

Spike stood there alone on the bridge, until he jumped up and cheered, "I have a date tomorrow! My days as a single guy is over! Oh, and with any luck I won't have to worry about dying a virgin!" he chuckled like a wild boy before running off in excitement.

Unbeknownst to him was a girl watching him from the other side of the bridge. She wore the Starswirl Academy uniform, and among her eye catching traits were her pink hair that was all poofed up, and her breasts were about the size of balloons. She watched Spike leave, before taking a lick out of her ice cream cone.

Later on, the girl was standing before Twilight Sparkle and Rarity inside a room, "Well, Pinkie, what did you find?" Twilight asked.

"I found just about everything you were concerned about him to be true." Pinkie answered with a smile.

"And the girl he was talking to, are you sure it's her?"

"Yuparoonie." she nodded, with her head shaking back and forth making rattling sounds.

"What now?" Rarity asked Twilight.

"We'll need to make our plan, and the rest will depend solely upon him." Twilight answered, as she help up a red gem shaped like a heart.

* * *

The very next morning at school, Spike was talking to Snips and Snails about what happened yesterday, "You got asked out by a chick?!" Snips gasped in disbelief.

"You're slamming us!" Snails gasped.

"No way, boys. She asked me pure and simple." Spike answered smugly, while Snips and Snails looked as if they had their hearts ripped out.

"It's not fair!" Snips whined.

"How come you get a girl before us?!" Snails demanded.

"Guess I am Mr. Playboy after all." Spike replied. The three decided to head for class, while unaware of Rainbow Dash watching them from around the corner looked suspicious.

After school, Spike ran home and got changed into his sneakers, jeans, a green shirt, and a purple vest. Once he was changed, he went out by the bridge and waited for Trixie. Spike sat on the edge of the bridge looking worried.

"Man, she's late. I hope I didn't really fall for some prank after all." he sighed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Came Trixie's voice.

Spike hearing her looked over, and saw Trixie wearing purple dress shoes, jeans, and a blue shirt. Spike blushed at how she looked in her clothes, and spoke, "Oh, hey. Glad you made it, Trixie."

"I wouldn't have missed this," she answered, "So, shall we go?"

"You bet." Spike nodded in excitement, as the two headed out.

Throughout the whole afternoon, Spike and Trixie spent time around the local mall, trying on clothes, listening to CD's, and just having a good time. Soon they were at a cafe sharing a drink. As they each took a sip from their respective straws, Spike thought, 'My first date is going better than I could've imagined! And best part is I haven't done or said anything stupid.'

Trixie looked over and noticed he was deep in thought, "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing wrong at all." Spike smiled, as he gazed into Trixie's eyes, as she did the same to him.

As the day was coming to a close, the two were walking through the park close together. Trixie smiled as she took Spike's hand into hers. Spike thought to himself while smiling, 'She's holding my hand! At this rate I'll kiss her before the moon comes out tonight!'

They stopped before the park fountain, as Trixie spoke, "I had a wonderful time today, Spike."

"I did too, Trixie." Spike nodded.

"But I want to ask a favor of you."

"A favor?" Spike wondered.

"Yes," she leaned into him and whispered into his ear, "Would you die for me?"

Spike was taken aback at the sudden shift in her voice, "Die for you?"

"Yes. Die for me." she repeated still sounding scary.

"You mean like take a bullet for you if you were about to get shot?" Spike asked not liking how this was going.

"Not like that," she giggled, "I mean would you just die?"

Before Spike could answer he felt a surge of electricity shoot through the inside of his body shocking him. He fell to the ground on one knee, "What the bloody hell was that?!" he clutched his stomach and looked up at Trixie who was giggling mischievously. He was indeed shaking in fear, for this girl wasn't the same girl moments ago.

"I can't believe how naïve you were," Trixie began sounding sadistic, "That made my job all the more easier." she chuckled before her clothes suddenly transformed into a purple witch like garb complete with a pointed hat colored purple with star patterns on it. Here new presence caused the sky to suddenly reach nighttime.

"What the hell? What are you?!" Spike cried, as he fought the pain in his body.

"I am the Great and Powerful Sorceress Trixie!" she declared, "And I was sent to dispose of you."

"Dispose of me, why?" Spike asked not understanding anything.

"Hell if I know. As long as I get paid for my services I could care less for the reason." Trixie replied.

"So all this time the date, wanting to be my girlfriend, it was all a ruse?" Spike asked in disbelief.

Trixie responded with a mock clap, "You guessed it. But I will admit I did have fun today. But I'm afraid the fun must come to an end. Time for you to die!" she extended her right hand as a beam shot from it and pierced through Spike's abdomen.

Spike gasped as he felt the sharp beam go right through him, and saw blood pour out. Spike could only think for he could not move or speak from blood loss, 'Dammit! I can't believe I'm gonna die like this! Snips, Snails, you were right. A guy like me never had a chance.' he started slipping into unconsciousness.

Trixie laughed, "Well, the Great and Powerful Trixie's work is done. Time to collect my fee." she laughed before teleporting off.

Suddenly teleporting on the scene was Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie. However they now looked like anthropomorphic ponies, with tails the same color as their hairs sticking out of their butts. On Rarity's forehead was a white unicorn horn, and Twilight had a purple unicorn horn on her forehead and on her back was a pair of purple pegasus wings.

"Look!" Pinkie cried, while pointing to the unconscious boy.

"Oh, my stars!" Rarity cried, with a hand to her mouth.

Twilight looked around, "No sign of her anywhere."

"So we were too late?" Pinkie asked in worry.

"Not yet," Twilight answered, as she went to Spike and gently laid him down flat so she could inspect the wound, "He can still be saved. But I'll need to work fast." she pulled out the heart shaped ruby she had before and placed it above the hole in Spike's abdomen.

She began chanting as her unicorn horn glowed, "Dragon spirit of the Fire Ruby, I beseech thee. Grant onto this boy your power so he can fulfill his and your destiny." Suddenly the ruby started glowing as it started healing Spike's wound while also fusing into his body.

When the magic died down the gem was inside Spike's body and his wound was all healed, but still had a hole in his shirt from where he was shot. Rarity and Pinkie had watched the procedure in wonder. Rarity spoke, "Twilight, as always you amaze me."

"You're super!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight smiled at them, and spoke, "He'll be ok. But right now we should get him home," the two girls nodded, as Twilight looked back down at Spike before leaning down to his face and whispered, "Don't worry. I'm going to take good care of you from now on." she kissed his forehead, as Spike was unaware of what was to follow him.

 **(There's the opening. I promise you all are going to be in for a lot of excitement as this continues on further.)**


	2. A New Role in Life

**(Here we are again. A slow start I see, but as I said, it gets better as it goes along. Enjoy.)**

Inside Spike's room, his digital alarm clock went off. The boy groaned as he reached out from under his bed to find it. When he found it he slammed his hand on it, hitting the snooze button. He groaned some more before sitting straight up in bed causing his blanket to fall off him.

"Oh, dammit. I had one messed up dream," Spike groaned, as he felt his head. He then looked down at his torso and lifted up his under shirt seeing there was no hole in his abdomen, "But it felt so real." he got out of bed still feeling drowsy.

"Spike, you don't wanna be late!" came a woman's voice from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!" Spike called back, as he had to get ready.

After he got changed and ate he headed for school, and was talking to his pals outside, "What, you don't remember me mentioning anything about seeing a girl yesterday?" Spike asked his boys in disbelief.

"Sorry, man. It's not ringing any bells." Snips said.

"I don't remember you telling us anything about a girl asking you out at all." Snails added.

"Weird, and I saw her a day ago." Spike said, feeling confused.

"Maybe you're just over imagining things?" Snails suggested.

"I did not imagine this girl. She was real!" Spike spoke up.

"And you just had a dream last night that you spent yesterday with her and then she killed you?" Snips asked.

"Well, it felt real. I'm still too tired to remember all the specifics." Spike rubbed his head.

"Whatever, come on or we'll be late." Snails said, as the three went inside to head for class.

* * *

As the day went by, Spike kept getting visions of what happened to him and the only other thing he vaguely remembered from what happened was hearing a voice telling him he would be taken care of in the good way.

When classes were over, some of the students left the classroom to attend their clubs, while some like Spike and his friends remained in the classroom to kill time before needing to head home.

Snips spoke up, "So, guys, I was thinking wanna come back to my place? I got this great new movie we can watch."

"Is there nudity?" Snails asked hopefully.

"Plenty of it." Snips answered while smirking.

"Hell, yeah!" Snails cheered.

"What about you, Spike?" Snips asked, only to see Spike was zoning out by gazing up at the ceiling, "Spike?"

"Spike?" Snails asked, but received no answer.

"HEY!" the two shouted.

Spike finally snapped out of it, and spoke, "Hm, what? Did you say something?"

"Spike, are you feeling all right?" Snails asked.

"Yeah, you've been acting strange all morning." Snips noted.

"Just have a lot on my mind is all." Spike answered.

The three heard exclaims of shock and surprise, as they saw entering the room was Twilight Sparkle. Spike blushed upon seeing her again, 'It's her.' he thought.

Twilight smiled at the students gathered around her, "Hello, it's nice to see you all this afternoon." she greeted the students.

"We're sorry the room isn't cleaner for you to walk in, Ms. Sparkle." a boy said being a kiss up.

"That's quite all right," Twilight answered awkwardly, until she spotted Spike at his desk and started walking over, "Excuse me?"

Seeing she was talking to him, Spike answered nervously, "Uh, yes?"

"You're Spike Drake, am I right?" she inquired.

Snips, Snails and just about every student in class was in shock seeing she was asking about Spike. The boy answered, "Um, yeah that's my name."

"I thought so. Could you come with me for a bit?" she requested.

Suddenly everyone in the room was in shock of what she asked Spike. Spike himself was just as shocked as any of them. He wasn't sure exactly what to say, but wondered what she really wanted. He finally gave her his answer, "Sure. Ok."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled. Spike got up and followed Twilight out of the room, while ignoring the envious glares from the student body.

* * *

Twilight walked with Spike, until they approached an old mansion in the forest. The mansion itself looked old as if it was forgotten by time. Spike looked up at the place in wonder, "Where are we?"

"This is a private place for me and my friends." Twilight explained.

"Your friends?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Uh-huh," Twilight nodded, while noticing Spike was feeling unsure about things, "Don't worry I'll explain everything inside." they entered the building.

Soon they were walking through a hall until coming up to a door, "Right this way." Twilight said, as she opened the door and brought Spike into the office.

Spike looked around the place in wonder, until he spotted Pinkie sitting on a couch while eating from a pudding cup, "Hey, I know her." he gasped.

"Oh?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Pinkie Pie, a third year student and head of the Party Planning Committee." Spike explained.

Twilight nodded while smiling, "Right on the dot. Pinkie, meet Spike." she told the girl.

Pinkie looked over and saw Spike. Suddenly her eyes brightened up and the biggest smile Spike ever saw curled the girls face, "He's here!" she cried in joy, before bolting from her spot on the couch and danced around Spike while shaking both his hands rapidly, "You're here! You're here! You're here!"

Spike's whole body shook, as Pinkie shook his hands rapidly, "Yes, I'm here," he answered, before asking, "Why am I here?"

"I'll explain once everyone's here." Twilight promised, until Rarity came out from another room while wheeling a tray with tea and cookies on it.

"Oh, there you are, Twilight," Rarity greeted her, and noticed Spike, "Oh, and I see you brought our guest," she walked up to Spike, while he backed away a bit feeling startled, "It's ok, darling, I don't bite," she giggled, "My name's Rarity. I'm the Vice President here. It's nice to meet you." she smiled.

Spike smiled sheepishly, "I'm Spike Drake. Nice to meet you too," he then thought to himself, 'I've never been this close to a girl who looks ready to bust out of her top.'

Suddenly the door opened, and walking inside was a girl about 6 feet tall. Spike studied her appearance of her having green eyes, tanned skin, the build of a female wrestler, long blonde hair tied at the bottom giving her a ponytail, freckles on her face, and her bust size looked about smaller than Rarity's but looked very firm.

"Howdy, yall. Sorry to keep ya waitin'." she spoke in a country accent.

Spike looked up at the towering girl with wide eyes, as he thought, 'That statuesque, that build, that tan. Oh, my God, I found one!' he blurted out in front of her, "An Amazon!"

Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, and the new girl looked at him, as Spike felt stupid for blurting that right out. The newcomer remained silent for a moment, until she burst out laughing. Spike felt less nervous upon hearing the girl laugh at his claim.

"That's a new thing to be called. Most boys just call me monster because of my height," she began, "But Amazon's about the nicest thing anyone could say about my height. Thank ya."

"Uh, you're welcome. My name's Spike."

"I'm Applejack. I'm a third year student."

"A third year?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"I know with a height like this I should be a senior if not an adult." she laughed.

Spike started feeling more comfortable knowing he hadn't insulted anyone unintentionally, until a new voice came up, "Hey, guys. What's up?"

Spike and the girls saw entering the room was Rainbow Dash wearing the school uniform this time. Accompanying her was a girl with long pale pink hair, bluish eyes, and her bust was about the size of Twilight's.

"And where were you two?" Rarity inquired.

"Track and field practice ran later than usual. I told Shy to go on ahead of me, but she didn't want to." Rainbow answered, before motioning to the girl at her side who looked a bit timid.

"I know Rainbow told me to go on ahead, but I couldn't bear to leave her by herself." the girl explained.

"Well, now that you're all here we can get down to business," Twilight spoke up, as she took a seat at the desk, "Rainbow, Fluttershy, I believe you've been told of Spike?" she motioned to the boy.

"Sup?" Spike asked with a wave.

"Hey, so you're the guy Twilight brought in," Rainbow began as she raised her fist for a fist bump, "Nice to meetcha."

"Uh, likewise." Spike said, as he fist bumped her. He looked over to the girl now identified as Fluttershy, who had part of her face hidden behind her hair, and waved shyly at him.

"Hi." she greeted.

Spike was confused at the volume of her voice, until Rainbow spoke, "Don't worry about, Fluttershy. She's shy around new people. And everyone else." she chuckled, and Fluttershy pouted.

"Ok, everyone take a seat and Spike remain standing," Twilight ordered, as the girls took seat and Spike stood, "Now then, Spike. Do you remember what you did yesterday?"

"What's that got to do with anything?" Spike wondered, but had a bad feeling about the question.

"Answer me. You went on a date with a girl named Trixie?"

Spike gasped, "What, but how? I mean I told my friends about her but they don't remember me talking about her. I assumed it was a dream."

"It was no dream," Pinkie shook her head, "In dreams the clouds can make it rain jellybeans, and the water in chocolate milk." she licked her lips at the idea.

Spike was confused by her description, until Twilight spoke up, "What she means is your date with Trixie wasn't a dream. That did happen."

"But on that date, she-I mean I was..." Spike stammered.

"Killed?" Twilight asked, "Yes, we know."

"You do?" Spike gasped, and she nodded, "But if I was killed, how am I still alive? Oh, no. Don't tell me am I a..." he began to panic.

Twilight spoke up, "Don't worry, you're not a zombie. You were brought back to life by a combination of magic and a special artifact I had with me."

"Magic?" Spike asked in confusion, "Nothing personal, but you're not making any sense."

"Perhaps you should explain things from the beginning, Twilight?" Rarity suggested.

"And try to make it less complicated." Rainbow added.

Twilight scowled at Rainbow, before speaking to Spike, "I'm going to be blunt with you Spike, but each of us here is magical."

"Magical?"

"That's right. And if you don't believe me, then we'll show you. Girls." Twilight got up from her desk.

The girls each pulled out a small colored gem in the shape of something. Twilight's was in the shape of a star, Rarity's was shaped like a diamond, Fluttershy's a butterfly, Pinkie's a balloon, Applejack's an apple, and Rainbow's a lightning bolt.

"Transform!" Twilight ordered.

The girls called out, "Elements of Harmony, transformation!"

Spike watched as the gems they were holding glowed and the girls themselves started glowing and transforming. Suddenly when the glow died down the girls stood before him looking completely different.

While they were still dressed in their school uniforms, their physical forms had underwent a change. They each stood looking like anthropomorphic ponies while still retaining their sexy physiques, but their bodies themselves had shifted into a different color along with gaining tails. Twilight's coat was purple, Rarity's was as white as snow, Rainbow's was blue, Pinkie's was pink, Fluttershy's was yellow, and Applejack's was orange. Girls like Rainbow and Fluttershy now sprouted wings from their backs, and Rarity had a horn sticking out of her forehead. Twilight however had both wings and a horn.

Spike's eyes widened in shock at their new forms, and his jaw suddenly fell open. Pinkie announced, "Ta-dah!"

Spike snapped out of his stupor and rubbed his eyes thinking he was seeing things. After rubbing them he saw nothing changed, "Girls, you've turned into ponies?!"

"That's right, well, not just ponies," Twilight answered, "Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy have become pegasi."

"Pegasi?" Spike asked.

"Plural for pegasus." Fluttershy explained.

"Rarity is a unicorn," Twilight continued, as Rarity flipped her curl with pride, "And me, well, I'm an alicorn."

"Alicorn?"

"A special breed of pony that can fly and use magic." the book smart girl filled him in.

"Have you girls always had this ability?" Spike looked at all of them.

"Not all of us." Applejack answered.

"Twilight's always been like this, but the rest of us gained these forms and powers down the line." Rainbow added.

Spike turned to Twilight, "Are you even human at all?"

"Sort of. You see I was born and grew up in a magical land known as Equestria, under the guidance of my mentor."

"And who is that?"

"You already know her, Spike."

"I do? But who is it?"

"Me." came another voice.

Spike turned around and saw standing in the doorway was another anthropomorphic pony taller than the girls. She had a white coat, and wavy mane and tail in a mix of cobalt, pink, turquoise, and cerulean. Like Twilight she also had wings and a horn. On her head was a crown, and she was wearing white and yellow royal robes.

The woman looking pony looked down at Spike who looked awed by her beauty, spoke to him, "Hello, Spike. Welcome."

Spike hearing she knew his name who it had to be someone who knew him like Twilight said. After studying her appearance he finally realized who she was, "Principal Celestia?!"

She nodded in confirmation, "Yes. Though I am principal of the school by day. Afterward I am Princess Celestia."

"Princess?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Correct. And Twilight Sparkle is not only my protege but also a fellow princess."

Spike turned back to Twilight who smiled and nodded. Spike spoke to himself, "This day keeps getting weirder."

Celestia decided to illuminate things, "Allow me to tell you the tale," she used magic from her horn to project a land that looked beautiful and full of life, "This is the land of Equestria, populated mostly by pony folk like myself and even Twilight. The ponies and various other species learned to live in peace and harmony. But not everything had always appeared so pleasant," the scene showed dark creatures causing trouble, "Various creatures had tried to spread hate and darkness across the land to disrupt the harmony of it. And it was my job as Princess to protect my subjects. But after so many years I started losing my full edge, so I sought out some pony who I felt had what it took to carry on in my stead."

"Then enters me," Twilight began, "I studied magic at Princess Celestia's Academy for gifted unicorns. I was a new student but was already ahead most of the first years."

"I watched Twilight close and saw potential in her," Celestia continued, "So I took her under my wing and trained her to use her magic to her very peak."

"It was long and tiring. Taking up test after test and mission after mission. But once I proved myself worthy I gained not only my wings, but my element of harmony."

"Element of Harmony?" Spike asked.

"The gems the girls and I used to transform. Of course I use mine to mostly go to and from my human and pony form." she explained.

"Oh."

"When we discovered that various creatures and other forms of magic had come to this world years ago, we also had to come here and protect it. But Twilight could not face these challenges alone. For she needed to find five others to bond with the other elements of harmony." Celestia explained.

"What exactly are the elements of harmony?" Spike wondered.

Twilight explained, "They're six magical gemstones that represent a certain element that makes up the harmony in any world. Mine being Magic. Each one of the girls here had been chosen by a certain element because they best embody that element in body and in spirit."

Pinkie spoke up, "I was the first to join Twilight. I bonded with the element of Laughter." she giggled.

"Can't imagine why." Spike said, dryly.

"I was next to join, and my generous spirit was what led me to bonding with the element of Generosity." Rarity explained.

"I was chosen by the element of Kindness." Fluttershy said.

"After her I was picked by the element of Loyalty." Rainbow Dash added.

"I was the last to join by bonding with the element of Honesty." Applejack finished.

"Since then we've been fighting dark creatures and monsters that have been lurking in the city." Twilight said.

"Monsters in the city?" Spike asked in fright.

Celestia nodded, "Magic and creatures like that exist all around you, even if you cannot see it."

"You've already dealt with a sorceress by the name of Trixie who actually happens to be a unicorn from Equestria." Twilight added.

"She really was a sorceress?" Spike asked.

"Yes, and she did kill you." Rarity put in.

"So how am I alive?"

"I used not only my magic to heal your wound, but also a gemstone known as the Fire Ruby." Twilight answered.

"Fire Ruby?"

"Yes. And now you are bonded with it and its power. Meaning you can transform just as we can."

"How can I do that?" Spike inquired.

"Concentrate. Look deep inside yourself and find your true power." Twilight instructed.

Spike not sure if he could believe all of this, but didn't have the heart to just ignore it. So he closed his eyes and started concentrating. In his mind he could see a glowing flame and heard the roar of a dragon, before his vision glowed.

When he opened his eyes he groaned, "Ugh, I feel very weird all of a sudden," he noticed the girls staring at him with smiles, "Why're you all looking at me like that?"

"The transformation was a success." Twilight answered with a smile.

"I transformed?" Spike asked, "What am I?" he looked at his arm and saw he had a claw, rough scaled skin, and was colored purple, "Whoa! I'm not a pony am I?"

"Nope. See for yourself." Rarity said, as she used magic to make a mirror appear before him.

Spike saw he was a purple scaled anthropomorphic dragon, and his green hair had turned into green spiked spines. Spike gasped as he felt his face, shook his tail, and flapped his wings, "Holy crap, I'm a dragon!" he exclaimed.

"That's pretty awesome." Rainbow admitted, while crossing her arms.

"But why did I turn into a dragon while you girls are ponies?" Spike inquired.

"The Fire Ruby is different from the elements of harmony," Twilight explained, "Inside that ruby was the spirit of an ancient dragon king. I pleaded with it to help cure you and it cooperated."

"That easily?" Spike asked.

"I'm afraid not. The spirit of the ruby wouldn't have cooperated with just anyone. It chose to bond with you because it declared you as it's chosen one."

"Me? Why me?"

"The Fire Ruby is shaped like a heart because it represents a dragon's passion. A dragon's main passion is for gemstones, but it bonded with you because you yourself have a passion for something on the same scale as a dragons passion for gems."

"So what is it ya got such a likin' for, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

Spike thought and realized the gem bonded with him because of his overwhelming passion for beautiful girls, but didn't want them to know, "I have no idea."

Applejack scowled, "Don'tcha start lying, mister."

"Why would I be lying?"

"I'm element of Honesty, remember? I can spot a lie a mile away."

"Ok, I know what my passion is, but I'd rather not share it out loud." he confessed.

"What's a matter, scared you might embarrass yourself?" Rainbow teased him.

Rarity spoke to the tomboy girl in a scolding tone, "You leave him alone, Rainbow Dash. If Spike wants to keep his passion to himself. Then we musn't force it out of him."

"Thank you." Spike said, feeling relieved.

"But I'm afraid now that you've bonded with the dragon's spirit inside the Fire Ruby, Spike, you are now a part of our inner circle." Celestia explained.

"What do you mean?"

"From this point on, you will fight at our side against the forces we've been dealing with for a while." Twilight explained it.

"What? Me fight monsters and creatures? But I can't do that." Spike protested.

"But you can, with the right training and all." Applejack replied.

"And you must," Celestia added, "Trixie was targeting you for a reason."

"She said she was hired by someone to dispose of me, but she didn't know why." Spike explained, while recalling the event.

Celestia pondered in seriousness, "My only guess is whoever sent Trixie knew Spike had to be special in some way."

"Special as in knowing the Fire Ruby was meant to bond with him." Twilight speculated, as Celestia nodded at the possibility.

"And she left without even knowing Spike was brought back to life." Rarity added.

"Meaning her employer doesn't know he's still alive." Applejack put in.

"I'm getting a nervous stomach from all this." Spike said feeling scared.

"When I get a nervous stomach I have some cake to calm me down." Pinkie explained, as she pulled out a piece of cake and ate it whole.

Spike sighed, but spoke, "So how is it my friends don't even remember me mentioning Trixie?"

"I used my magic to erase the memories of of Trixie from anyone you told about her or mentioned," Twilight explained, "I felt it best no one remembered her or tried looking for her."

"Wished you erased my memories of her," Spike grumbled, "First date of my high school life and it went to hell."

The girls saw how depressed he was getting from it, until Twilight laid a hand on his shoulder, "I can tell you didn't deserve to be misled and killed like that. And that you ended up getting brought up into our affairs now. But remember, you're not alone in this. You have us now. And we're going to help you learn how to use your dragon power for good and to protect."

Spike looked at her as she gave him a comforting smile. He asked her, "You promise?"

She nodded, "Promise."

"We Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie beamed, as she came in between the two.

Spike looked around seeing the rest of the girls giving him nods and smiles of confirmation which made him happy, "Thanks, girls. And I can't believe I'm an actual dragon! Oh, wait till the guys hear about this."

Celestia stopped him and spoke, "I'm afraid you cannot do that, Spike."

"Huh, why not?"

"Telling your friends or your family would only risk putting them in danger." Celestia warned him.

"Yes. My parents would never hear of it if they knew what I've been doing behind their backs." Fluttershy noted.

"Would your parents?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

Spike thought about it, "Ok, you got me. But I can't even tell my friends about this?"

"The less your friends know the better." Twilight answered.

Spike sighed, "All right. It's just between us."

"Believe me, it's not easy for most of us to keep this secret from our families." Applejack assured him.

"Most of us?" Spike asked.

"I was already a pony of magic, so my family is already aware of what I do." Twilight said.

"Well, lucky you," Spike replied, before looking at himself again, "So how do I change back? I can change back, can't I?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you can. Just concentrate and envision yourself as your human form." Twilight instructed.

So Spike and the girls concentrated and returned to their human forms. Even Celestia has returned to her human form and was dressed in purple pants, shoes, and a yellow jacket. Spike looked at himself and saw not only was he human again, but there were no holes in his uniform due to having a tail and wings grow out of him.

"Welcome to the group, Spike." Applejack welcomed him.

"Hope you're ready for some fun." Rainbow smirked.

"And if you have any questions feel free to ask us." Rarity added.

"We hope to get along well." Fluttershy put in.

"So do I." Spike admitted.

"So now that we're all here. Let's party!" Pinkie cheered, as she rolled out a cannon and confetti and streamers shot from it.

Spike looked around and suddenly as if magic, the whole office was decorated for a party. Spike looked around seeing everyone so happy and lively started getting a good feeling from all this, 'Maybe being a dragon boy won't be so bad.' he thought, before Pinkie pulled him over to join the others in celebrating.

 **(And there you go. Spike's found himself a new group to both pal around with and protect the world with How awesome is that?)**


	3. Training Exercise

**(Here's another chapter to tide you over. This is where Spike begins his training to be a dragon and a fighter under the guidance of the Elements of Harmony.)**

Saturday morning in Spike's bedroom, the boy heard his alarm clock go off and he hit the snooze button. He yawned, "Saturdays, a time of relaxation and no worries." he said to himself, as he was ready to sleep for another hour or so.

He was interrupted by a knock at his door, "Spike, are you up?" came his mother's voice.

Spike groaned and called out to her, "Mom! You know Saturday mornings mean I'm not to be disturbed."

"You have visitors downstairs waiting for you." his mom's voice came again.

"Visitors?" Spike asked, as he sat up in bed.

"Yes. Six beautiful girls."

Spike upon hearing that the girls who recruited him into their group were in his house suddenly remembered, "Oh, that's right."

* * *

 _Spike flashed back to yesterdays meeting after school with Twilight and the others, "Weekend Training Exercise?" he asked Twilight._

 _Twilight nodded, as she sat at the front desk, "Yes. This way we can get you into shape so you can join us whenever we're called into action."_

 _"Do I really need this?" Spike asked, not liking the idea of having to work out on the weekend._

 _"Just because you now have the power of a dragon doesn't mean you know how to use it." Twilight replied._

 _Rarity spoke up, "Twilight is right, Spike. If you go out there using your new dragon powers without proper training you'll do more harm than good."_

 _Spike seeing the logic in their claims couldn't deny it, "I guess you're right."_

 _"Of course they're right." Rainbow answered, as she stretched her arms._

 _"Shall we meet by your place Saturday morning?" Twilight suggested._

 _"Well, ok. Let me give you my address." Spike was ready to write down where he lived._

 _"That won't be necessary." Rarity said._

 _"Why not?"_

 _"We already know where you live." Twilight answered._

 _"You what?" Spike asked in confusion._

 _Pinkie spoke up, "When Twilight asked me and the others to keep an eye on you while you were with Trixie we trailed you to where you lived, and that's how you were able to get home the day after you were first killed."_

 _Spike shook his head after processing all that, "You brought me back to my place?"_

 _"That's right." Twilight confirmed._

 _"But I woke up that morning in my sleepwear. How could I... Oh, boy. Did you?" Spike asked nervously._

 _"Don't worry, I used magic to change you out of your clothes." Twilight answered, to calm him down._

 _Spike sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you thank you," he thought to himself, 'It would've been embarrassing if they stripped me down and changed me themselves.'_

 _"So then Saturday morning it is." Twilight decided._

 _"Hope you'll be ready, Spike." Applejack said._

 _"Yeah, because we're gonna be having us quite a workout." Rainbow gave a mischievous grin, which Spike felt uncomfortable seeing._

* * *

The Flashback ended, as Spike got out of bed so he could get changed. Once he got into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless shirt, he slipped into his sneakers and came downstairs, "Hey, girls. I'm ready for... WHA?!" he saw his mother was showing the girls some photo albums, and the pictures they were looking at were of Spike when he was a little boy.

"See this is from when he was in Kindergarten." his mom told the girls.

"MOM!" Spike cried out.

"Oh, he's so small and so adorable." Rarity cooed at the picture.

"Small and scrawny." Rainbow was trying to suppress a chuckle.

"Lay off, Rainbow." Applejack nudged her.

"Oh, wow. A tiny little Spike." Twilight gasped, as she looked at the picture.

"I know, tiny and cute." Fluttershy blushed at the picture of little Spike.

"He's so cute I could eat him up!" Pinkie beamed.

Spike watched with humiliation and thought, 'Someone just kill me now.' He suddenly felt his father pull him aside.

"Spike, I didn't know you had such cute lady friends." his father began feeling proud.

"Well, I try not to show off." he said sheepishly.

"Take my advice, son. Find out which of them is right for you, hang on, and don't let go."

"Thanks, dad." he answered in sarcasm.

Spike's mother spoke to the girls, "Now who wants to see pictures of Spike's first bath?"

"I'd love to see that." Rarity said with a smile.

"AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING SOMETHING?!" Spike shouted, and the girls giggled at his reaction. So the seven left the house and Spike's training began.

* * *

First off Spike was jogging along side Rainbow and Applejack who were enjoying it, while Spike himself was panting. Riding behind them was Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie on bicycles.

"Come on, Spike, pick up the pace!" Rainbow ordered, as she jogged at this side.

"We know ya can do better." Applejack added.

"I'm going as fast as I can." he cried without stopping.

"Remember, Spike. We're pushing you this hard because we care." Pinkie smiled.

"Thanks. I needed that." Spike said, as he tried going faster.

As the girls on bikes rode, Fluttershy spoke to Twilight, "Are you sure we should be working him this hard for his first day?"

"It may be hard for him, but we got to get him in perfect shape as quick as possible," Twilight answered, as she watched Spike up ahead, and thought to herself, 'I won't let anything happen to him.'

After Spike completed his jogging, they went to a secluded area by the park where the boy was sitting down reaching to touch his toes. Applejack was kneeling down behind him with her arms draped down his torso. She was helping him by pushing him further than he could bend on his own.

"Don't worry, Spike, when this is over you'll be thanking us for it." Applejack said, as she helped him bend forward more.

"Ok," Spike groaned, as he tried bending forward to touch his toes as Applejack helped him. As she did, Spike could feel her breasts pressing into his back. He thought to himself in enjoyment, 'Her breasts against my back! This is my kind of motivation!' he once again was bending further to touch his toes despite his supposed limits.

Twilight who had been sitting with Rarity while watching Spike, saw the perverse glint in his eyes. She spoke up, "Spike!"

"Yes?" he looked over and saw her scowling.

"I see that look in your eye."

"What look?" Spike asked nervously.

"That perverse look in your eyes. How can you be thinking naughty thoughts in the middle of a training exercise?" she asked, while crossing her arms.

"Hey, I'm a teenage boy with uncontrollable hormones. So sue me." Spike retorted.

"He's right, Twilight." Applejack said.

"He is?" Twilight and Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"I am?" Spike asked in surprise.

Applejack explained, "Maybe this is the kind of thing to help motivate Spike to his fullest. We play his game and training will go smoother." Applejack continued to help him bend forward while pressing her Amazon-like breasts into his back.

'Yes! This is perfect!' Spike thought, as he was working out harder.

Twilight was lost for words as Spike was getting better. Rarity herself was amazed and spoke, "This does make it easier for him." Twilight rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

After Spike did his toe touches, he was doing push ups with Pinkie and Rainbow Dash sitting on his back for extra resistance.

"Fifteen," he groaned, "Boy I would've thought you girls would be light, but man you're heavy. No offense."

"None taken." Pinkie replied.

"Well, maybe you're just brittle," Rainbow joked, "Come on, push 'em up!" she ordered.

"Yes, Rainbow Dash." Spike groaned, as he continued his push ups.

"Maybe you need a little more encouragement." Rainbow smirked, as Pinkie knew what they had to do. Both of them playfully slapped Spike's behind, making him yelp and started pushing up faster.

"This is fun." Pinkie laughed, as she treated sitting on Spike's back just like a horse ride.

After three more hours of exercise, Spike was sitting down on a bench looking drenched in sweat. Fluttershy offered him a sports bottle of water.

"Here, Spike, have a drink."

"Thanks, Fluttershy," Spike said, as he drank the water and sighed in relief, "I almost felt like I was going to have a heart attack."

Twilight stood before him, "That was a good first day of training, Spike. Tomorrow we'll continue with the second part."

"What's the second part?" Spike asked.

"Today was to help your physical fitness, tomorrow we teach you how to use your dragon powers."

"Then I'll be looking forward to it." Spike said, feeling he'd much rather learn how to use his powers than to get into shape.

"But for now, let's go back to our HQ. With it being Saturday no one else will be on school grounds." Twilight suggested.

"And forgive me for saying this, Spike, but you could really use a bath." Fluttershy said, while trying to ignore the scent.

"I won't deny it." he replied.

"Then let's get going." Rarity said, as they got up and started walking for the school unaware of them being watched.

* * *

At their HQ on school grounds, Spike who had placed his sweaty clothes in a basket was now wearing a bathrobe. Rarity walked over, "Come with me, Spike. Your bath is ready."

"Ok," Spike blushed, as he felt embarrassed while standing before Rarity in a bathrobe. So Rarity led Spike into a private bathroom that looked luxurious with marble flooring, a vanity mirror above a sing, and a bathtub filled with bubble bath, "You prepared this for me?" he asked.

"Of course. Now why don't you get cleaned up? I'll have your clothes washed and dried when you're done."

"Sure, ok." Spike said, as Rarity took the basket of his sweaty clothes and left the bathroom.

When Spike was alone, he undid the sash of his robe and slipped it off. He stepped into the tub and recoiled from the heat, before he slowly lowered himself down into the tub and got used to the temperature.

He relaxed and moved his hand through a mountain of suds, "Boy this feels perfect. And just what I needed after an exhausting day. I know the girls are trying to help me, but I wonder if I'm truly worthy to have such a power? Well, I'll have to prove that I am worthy for them and for myself." and so he began scrubbing up so he could be clean as a whistle.

When he was about halfway done, he heard a knock at the bathroom door, "Who is it?"

"It's Rarity, darling. I just want to tell you your clothes are all finished I'll leave them outside."

"All right."

"And when you get out meet me in the meeting room. Pinkie's making cake."

"I'll be there."

"You know I can come in and wash your back for you." she offered.

"Seriously?!" Spike gasped.

"I'm only teasing you, Spike." Rarity giggled.

"Oh, right." Spike replied, as he laughed nervously.

So Spike continued to wash up until he finished. After getting out of the tub he dried himself off and used a deodorant stick left for him to use. He peeked out and saw his clothes clean and folded nicely. He took them in the bathroom and got dressed. When he was clothed, he left the bathroom and headed back to the main room seeing Pinkie wheeling in a tray with cake.

"Hope you're hungry." Pinkie said with a smile.

"I'm famished." he answered.

"Well, come and get it." Pinkie announced, as Spike took a seat on the couch inn between Rarity and Fluttershy.

"Hey, Spike, heads up." Rainbow tossed him a soda, and he caught it.

"Thanks, Rainbow."

"You worked very hard today, as have we. So we deserve the rest of the day to take it easy." Twilight said.

"And tomorrow my training resumes?" Spike asked.

"Precisely."

"Well, I'll be ready for it. Just you watch. Whatever training you got in mind for me, I'll face it like a man!" he pumped his fist.

"Now that's the spirit, Spike." Applejack smiled, as she took a sip of her beverage.

"I can't wait to see how you do tomorrow." Rainbow added.

"Oh, it's so exciting I can't stand it!" Pinkie beamed, as Rarity and Fluttershy giggled.

Twilight nodded and thought, 'Spike's so confident in himself. I just hope his confidence doesn't get outweighed by any fear he may gain from all this.'

 **(Spike's fitness training in the books, next time he's gonna work on his dragon powers.)**


	4. Dragon Training

**(I've got my next chapter for you guys. Hope you'll enjoy seeing Spike learn how to use his new dragon powers.)**

As it was getting late, the girls brought Spike back to his home. Upon entering, Mrs. Drake spoke, "Welcome home, Spike. How was your day?"

"Pretty tiring." he yawned.

"Well, as long as you had fun."

'Fun isn't what I would've called today.' he thought.

His mother spoke to the girls, "By the way, girls. Would you like to stay and join us for dinner?"

"Really? We wouldn't want to impose on your home, Mrs. Drake." Twilight answered modestly.

"Nonsense, any friend of Spike's is welcomed."

"Thank you kindly, Mrs. Drake," Rarity said, "It would be rude of us to turn down a request now, wouldn't it?"

Twilight couldn't deny her logic, "You make a good point. Ok, we'll stay."

"Yay!" Pinkie and Rainbow cheered.

Spike watched and thought, 'I'm having dinner at my house with six hotties. This is so cool.'

Soon enough everyone was gathered at the Drake dinner table with Spike sitting in between Twilight and Rarity. Pinkie was salivating over the spread, "Wow, it's so delicious I don't know where to start."

"Everything looks wonderfully prepared, Mrs. Drake." Rarity said.

"Thank you, Rarity."

"Come on, let's eat.' Rainbow said, and soon everyone was digging in.

Applejack took a bite and enjoyed the taste, "This is some delectable cookin', ma'am."

"Thank you, Applejack."

"I got myself a killer recipe for a delicious apple pie I'd love to share with ya."

"That would be nice."

Spike sat quietly and ate while seeing what a good first impression his parents and the girls were making with each other, 'So this is what it's actually like to have friends over for dinner.' he thought to himself.

After dinner, Spike was showing the girls out, "So we'll be by tomorrow to continue with your training." Twilight reminded Spike.

"I'll be ready." Spike confirmed.

Twilight smiled, "Goodnight, Spike. We'll see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, girls." he bid them adieu, as they headed off and he went back inside.

Unaware to him, watching from atop a lamppost was Trixie who was looking outraged, "He's alive?! No! No! No!" she steamed.

"Looks like you messed up." came a voice. Trixie almost fell off the lamppost but kept her balance. She saw hovering behind her was a shadowy anthropomorphic pegasus wearing black armor, dark blue mane and tail.

Trixie frowned, "Descent! You know I hate it when you do that!"

"Why do you think I did it?" he asked rhetorically, and Trixie growled, "So you failed in your mission to eliminate the boy?"

"That is not true. I killed him myself!"

"Then he should be nothing more than a lifeless corpse. How're you going to explain this to the boss?" Descent teased.

"Explain what?" came a voice. Both Trixie and Descent looked and saw a purple, blue, and black cloud manifest, and a pair of eyes appeared in it.

Trixie looked nervous, "Mistress Nightmare! What a pleasant surprise."

"Is there something you wish to share with me, Trixie?" the eyes squinted.

"Well, actually, you know the boy you sent me to eliminate?"

"Yes."

"Well, he's sort of... still alive." she winced.

"WHAT?!" the cloud boomed.

"I assure you this was not my fault. I killed him just as you asked. His blood spilled!"

"Then how is he still alive?!"

"It was that Twilight Sparkle. She had to have revived him with her magic." Trixie theorized.

"That boy is a threat to our plans. He must not be allowed to live!"

"Why is he a threat? You haven't told me anything about him." Trixie wondered.

"The boy is the only one capable of bonding with the Dragon's Fire Ruby. There's no question the Princess of Magic has already fused it into him."

"The Dragon's Fire Ruby?" Trixie gasped, "So then he's..."

"Yes. The new chosen one for the Dragon King." Nightmare explained.

"Now I get why you want him to be eliminated, but what can we do now?"

"Tomorrow you will take Descent and finish the job. Fail me, I promise you the consequences will be dire." Nightmare warned her as the cloud poofed away.

"Looks like tomorrow we're gonna be busy." Descent said, as Trixie scowled at him before they both vanished.

* * *

The next morning in Spike's room, his alarm clock went off and Spike reached out and turned it off. He yawned, "Oh, mornings are evil." he groaned, before rolling over and came face to face with a smiling Pinkie Pie laying in his bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." she greeted him.

Spike panicked as he backed up against his wall, "Pinkie! What're you doing in my bed?!"

"Your mom said you weren't up yet so I came up to get you myself. You surprised?" she asked with a smile.

"Surprised doesn't come close to explaining how I'm feeling." Spike answered, still in shock.

"Well, we're all downstairs waiting, so get yourself ready." Pinkie said, as she got off Spike's bed and left the room.

Spike sat at the edge of his bed and spoke to himself, "I just practically had a girl in bed with me... And it felt good." He remembered his training and got ready before meeting up with the girls.

Twilight and the others brought Spike back to their club on school grounds. Out in back of the club building was a training arena set up. Spike stood on one side as Applejack stood on the other. The country girl spoke, "Yesterday was to get you in physical shape. Now we need to work on your strength."

"And how?" Spike inquired.

"First off go into your dragon form."

Spike nodded, and concentrated before taking on his dragon form like he did before, "I don't know if I'll ever get used to this feeling."

"You will," Twilight promised, "Ok, Applejack, you're up."

Applejack nodded and took on her anthro pony form, which Spike didn't mind and actually found her looking sexier than before. Applejack held up her palms to Spike, "I wantcha to punch my palms as hard as you can a hundred times."

"A hundred?"

"That's right. And don'tcha hold back now."

"Well, all right." Spike said, as he gave one punch to Applejack's right palm.

"Not good enough," she said. Spike punched her left one, "My Granny Smith punches harder than that."

Spike frowned as he continued to punch her palms harder and harder. The others watched seeing Spike continue to punch A.J's palms, while the girl herself was smiling at his determination. When Spike reached his hundredth punch to her palm, he panted, "How-how was that?"

"Not too shabby." she admitted.

Spike looked at his fists seeing their didn't look too bad, "I thought my knuckles would look more bruised."

"Dragon hide is very durable, Spike." Twilight explained.

"Which means you can take a multitude of blows and still be strong enough to fight. As long as they're not all critical blows." Rarity added.

"Ya got your punches down, now lets see you do some hand to hand." Applejack said.

"Me against you?"

"Of course."

"Well, ok." Spike said, as he got into a stance along with A.J.

And so the two began sparing hand to hand, with Applejack giving Spike advice as she blocked his blows, "Make your opponent give you their all, but make sure you're at a good distance in case up close don't work. Then when they leave themselves open, take them down!" she delivered a kick to his stomach.

Spike gasped before falling onto his back and groaned, "Good shot."

Applejack walked up and extended a hand to him. He took it and was pulled back to his feet, "Sorry about that. Just teaching a lesson."

"I got it." Spike groaned.

"We'll give you a minute to get yourself together." Twilight said.

"After that your ass is mine." Rainbow smirked.

Spike looked nervous, and thought, 'Somehow I don't think she means that in the way I hope.'

* * *

Soon Spike stood next to Rainbow and Fluttershy who assumed their pony forms. Rainbow spoke up, "All right, Spike. Being a dragon is cool and all, but you know what makes it even cooler to be a dragon?"

"Tell me."

"You can fly." she answered.

"I figured as much." he replied.

"But flying isn't as easy as it looks." Fluttershy warned him.

"It was for me." Rainbow boasted.

"Well, we can't all be like you, Rainbow Dash." Rarity called from a bench.

"I know. That's what makes me awesomely unique."

Spike spoke up, "So how do I start."

"First off spread your wings out, like this." Rainbow demonstrated by spreading her wings.

Spike spread his dragon wings out, "Ok, now what?"

"Start slow with a few flaps." Fluttershy suggested, as she demonstrated.

Spike started flapping his dragon wings slowly, as Fluttershy nodded at his pace. Rainbow spoke up, "Now try it with a little jump." She jumped up and flapped her wings that kept her above the ground.

"All right, here it goes." Spike jumped up and started flapping his wings. He remained airborne for a bit until he landed on his feet.

"Not bad for a first try, but we gotta get you higher. What you need is more altitude." Rainbow said.

Soon Spike was standing atop a pile of crates courtesy of Pinkie Pie. He looked down seeing how far it was stacked up. He gulped, and said to himself, "I hope I don't go splat." he took a chance and jumped, "Leap of faith!"

As he started flapping his wings hard he was hovering in mid air a bit before slowly touching back down. He panted, as Fluttershy spoke, "You managed to stay up in the air for awhile."

"Keep practicing with that until we're ready for even higher altitude." Rainbow ordered.

"And remember using the wind while airborne can help guide you through the air." Fluttershy put in. Spike nodded and climbed back up to the top of the crate pile to try again.

After twenty consecutive times, Spike's flying was getting better and was soon hovering longer before needing to touch down. Soon enough he was standing with Rainbow atop the club building, "Are you sure about this, Rainbow Dash?" he asked nervously.

"Of course. This is the last test to see how much your flight can improve."

"But what if I go splat?"

"I won't let you. I promise." she smiled.

"If you say so." Spike said, feeling a bit better.

So the two spread their wings, and Rainbow called, "Here we go!" they jumped from the roof top and were diving down.

When Spike saw he was getting closer to the ground he screamed and closed his eyes. His wings suddenly spread more and caught the wind and shifted so he was flying high above the ground. Rainbow flew next to him, "Spike, open your eyes!"

"I don't think I should!"

"But you're missing it."

Spike opened his eyes and saw he was flying above the ground and saw how high he was, "Holy shit, I'm flying!" he cheered.

"Yes you are." Rainbow nodded.

Spike laughed as he whooped in joy. Rainbow started leading him through the sky as they flew side by side, "This is the greatest thing I've ever done!"

"I felt the same way when I first flew," Rainbow admitted, as they looked down seeing the entire campus from their point, "Look around you, Spike. We're on top of the world."

Spike smiled, and called out, "God, I love being a dragon!"

Down below the girls smiled at Spike success at learning how to fly, "The fella sure learns well, don't he, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. But we'll see how he manages his final training exercise." Twilight said.

* * *

After Spike and Rainbow's air show, all of the girls were in their pony forms, "Ok, Spike. You managed to deal in strength and flight, but now you must learn your final ability your elemental magic."

"Elemental magic? But I thought only unicorns can use magic, or Alicorn."

"Yes, darling, but there is a different between our pony types magic and elemental magic." Rarity answered.

"Explain." Spike said.

"Well, the elements are just about any force of nature or property," Twilight began, "Take me for example. My element of harmony is the element of magic, and magic and energy is my elemental power." she created magical beams of energy and blasted a target that was set up.

"Whoa!" Spike gasped.

"When the the rest of the girls bonded with their elements of harmony, they gained elemental magic power too." Twilight added.

Pinkie spoke up, "My elemental power is water and ice." Pinkie concentrated and conjured a torrent of water, which she manipulated with body movement making it move around like a serpent. She then turned the water into ice that shattered.

"Cool." Spike gasped.

"Dude, you haven't seen cool yet," Rainbow replied, "Check me out. The element of storm and lightning." she flew up and fired lightning strikes and thunder booms at some of the practice targets. Spike watched in amazement at how effective her elemental magic was.

Rarity spoke up, "My elemental power includes both earth and crystal." the bustiest girl concentrated and suddenly from where she stood rose up a pillar of earth that lifted her up high.

Spike's eyes widened as he watched how high Rarity was taken up. Suddenly the earth pillar changed into crystal and molded into the form of a slide, which she slid down on her feet. She reached the bottom perfectly and Spike clapped in impressed.

Fluttershy spoke, "My elemental magic is manipulation of the air and wind." she started manipulating air around them into a breeze.

"Wicked." Spike said.

"And my elemental magic is the wood element and plant." Applejack concluded as she concentrated and wood pillars emerged from the ground and molded together creating a shed. Applejack further demonstrated her element by making plants and flowers bloom from the ground.

"Magical." Spike gasped, "So what elemental magic do I have?"

"Being a dragon, your elemental power is basically fire." Twilight explained.

"Of course," Spike realized how obvious it was, "So how does a dragon actually breathe fire?"

Twilight explained, "Well, Spike. When a dragon digests its food, it passes on into a second stomach where it is digested further. This process turns left over food and acid into chemicals which are used in producing fire. A dragon also produces an oxidant agent and a strong high smelling, highly flammable fuel. So when a dragon opens up the glands it lets out hydrocarbons which mix with the oxidant agent and fuel, creating the beginnings of a fire."

After her explanation, Rainbow and Applejack looked very confused, while Spike was just as clueless, until Pinkie spoke up, "Whatever you eat gets digested twice and molds into a substance combined with your own flammable fuel inside you resulting in a dragon breathing fire."

"Oh." Spike said, getting the idea better.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Yes. Exactly what I meant."

Spike started feeling his stomach gurgle, "Uh-oh, I think I'm feeling something."

"Don't aim it in our direction!" Rainbow called.

Spike turned around and let out a belch which also released a fireball from his mouth which incinerated a target. Spike coughed up some smoke, "Whoa. That was hot."

"No kidding." Fluttershy shook.

"Well at least he can produce fire." Applejack told Twilight.

"Yes, but we'll have to teach him how to use his fire without having to belch." Twilight said.

"And please say 'excuse me' next time." Rarity added, as Spike felt sheepish.

"Sorry about that."

As it was getting late, Spike decided to walk home himself. As he walked down a block he spoke to himself, "I can't believe I got to fly and breathe fire. This dragon thing is even better than I could've dreamed. And with wings now I can fly to school." he chuckled happily.

He was so caught up in feeling good about the day, he didn't realize he was being watched. Suddenly he was blasted with magic, causing him to crash onto the ground, "Hey, what the hell?" he looked up and saw Trixie in her sorceress attire from before and an anthro pegasus with her.

"Hey, handsome. Miss me?" Trixie smirked.

Spike looked shocked to see his ex-girlfriend, "Oh, shit."

 **(Spike's Dragon training went well, but now he's faced with his ex-girlfriend who's ready to finish what she started. See you later.)**


	5. Spike's Fight

**(Welcome back. Now's the time for Spike to put the dragon training he's learned so far to work. Hope you're ready.)**

Trixie and Descent continued to hover above Spike, as the sorceress spoke, "Surprised to see me again?"

Spike's look of shock turned to a look of anger, and answered, "I'm furious to have to look at your face again, you bitch!"

Trixie smirked, "Ooh, getting all tough I see. I'll have to remember that look when I kill you again."

Spike's angered look grew, "You're not killing me this time around!"

Descent looked to Trixie, "Was he always this loud when you dated him that day?"

"Actually, he was much quieter." she chuckled.

"I see. Well perhaps I can shut him up a bit." Descent flew down to strike at Spike, only for the boy to jump aside and avoid his attack.

"Whoa, that was close." he gasped.

Descent turned around as he floated, "You're lucky. Not many can dodge my attack like that."

"Who're you supposed to be?" Spike asked.

"I am Descent; a shadow pegasus." he grinned.

"Shadow pegasus?" Spike asked himself, until he took a whiff of the air and knew Trixie was behind him ready to strike.

Before Trixie could blast him with magic, he once again jumped aside. Trixie frowned, "Why won't you die so easily like before?!"

Spike smirked, "Because I'm not like I was before." he concentrated and assumed his dragon form and let out a roar.

Trixie and Descent were surprised, as Trixie spoke, "So it's true, you have bonded with the dragon king."

"Yeah. That's what I was told." Spike confirmed.

"Well, you're not the only one with an alternate form." Trixie stated, as she started glowing and assumed the form of an anthro unicorn with her mane the same style as her hair and a tail of the same color, while her coat was azure blue.

Spike was taken aback by this surprise, "Well, this was unexpected."

"Lets see if the so called dragon incarnate can match against a unicorn and a shadow pegasus." Descent said, as he and Trixie got ready.

Spike got ready himself and thought, 'I don't know if I can take both of them on, but I have to try.'

"Attack!" Trixie called, as she and Descent went on the attack.

"Time to go airborne." Spike said, as he spread his wings and flew up.

When all three were in the air, the battle commenced. Descent flew around striking at Spike with a round of punches. Spike defended himself by crossing his arms across his body to block the blows. When Trixie tried to blast him with lightning magic Spike flew upward to avoid it.

"You can't dodge us forever!" Descent called.

"You're right I should try going at you!" Spike called, as he flew in attacking Descent with his own fists.

Appearing close to them on ground level was Twilight and the girls who saw what was going, "There they are." Fluttershy gasped.

"And there's Spike." Pinkie added.

They looked up and saw Spike and Descent going at it, with Spike holding his own, while fighting Descent and dodging both him and Trixie, "We got to do something." Twilight said, as she was prepared to power up only for Applejack to lay a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Hold up, Twilight. Let's see how this goes."

"Applejack, you can't honestly expect me to..."

"Actually, I agree." Rarity spoke up.

"Rarity?"

"We've put him through a weekend of training. I think we should see the results." the fashion girl said.

"But against those two?" Twilight asked.

"Hey, he's got a score to settle with that witch, Twilight," Rainbow reminded her, "Let him have this."

Twilight looked up and saw Spike was holding his own and didn't look like he needed their help just yet, "Ok, but if it looks like he's at his limits we're jumping in."

"Deal." they agreed, and made sure to mask their presence from the three until they were ready.

* * *

Back at the fight, Descent was once again striking at Spike who was taking the blows but due to his dragon hide was able to stand them. As the shadow pegasus fought, Spike thought back recalling Applejack's lesson, 'Make your opponent give you their all... And when they leave themselves open, take them down!' he threw a punch at Descent's gut making the shadow pegasus groan in pain.

From their hiding spot, Applejack watched and smiled while thinking, 'That's the way, partner.'

Trixie frowned at Spike, "Let's see you try that on me!" she began blasting him with magic, and he used his wings to fly around avoiding her attacks.

As Spike flew he recalled his training with Rainbow and Fluttershy, 'Using the wind can guide me through the air.' he used the breeze to help guide him through the air making him fly faster and maneuver better.

Trixie was getting angry, "Hold still so I can kill you!" she unleashed more magic attacks.

"Sure that's what I'll do." Spike answered in sarcasm, as he continued flying around. Rainbow and Fluttershy watched him feeling proud at how he used his wings

Descent flew after him in equal speed, and the two grappled in mid air. Descent spoke, "For a newbie who just became a dragon, you're surprisingly good."

"Thanks. Wish I could say the same, but I don't know you very well. And quite frankly, I don't wanna know ya." he threw a punch at Descent knocking him back causing him to lose balance, but regained it.

Trixie came at him from behind and managed to nail him with an electric attack, shocking him. The girls looked worried, and Twilight wanted to jump in, only to see Spike look back at Trixie growling.

"I'm gonna make you pay for killing me!" he roared and attacked Trixie with all his strength, while the girl used magic shields to block his blows. As Spike's anger intensified he felt his insides heating up, and thought, 'Oh man my stomach feels like it's burning up. Wait a minute, my dragon fire. It's heating up. Now's my chance to use it!' he opened his mouth and started spitting fireballs at Trixie who was surprised.

One fireball was strong enough to have overpowered her magic shield causing it to shatter. Spike took the opportunity and flew in delivering a punch to her face. Trixie took the blow and fell down landing on top of a building roof.

Trixie looked up revealing her bruised cheek, "You punched me in the face!" she cried.

"That was for deceiving me," Spike began, as a fiery aura surrounded him, "And this is for killing me!" he unleashed a blast of fire straight at Trixie who was ready to take the blow, only for Descent to fly in and take the attack himself.

Descent rolled across the roof look burned, while Trixie was shocked, "Descent, are you ok?"

"Oh, fantastic for being barbequed." he joked.

Trixie couldn't help but smile at his joke before seeing Spike touch down on the roof, "I will kill you and leave no trace of you this time!"

Spike who looked worn from all his fighting and massive fire blast still stood strong, but knew he probably wouldn't last too much longer. When Trixie was ready to attack, another blast of magical energy was fired at her from above. Trixie jumped aside, as she and Spike looked up seeing Twilight and the girls in anthro form landing on the rooftop protecting Spike.

"You mess with my friend, and you mess with all of us." Twilight warned her.

"So answer us this, Trixie," Rainbow began, "You feeling lucky all of a sudden?"

Trixie knew she was outmatched by all seven, and knew she had to get Descent out of here, "Another time perhaps!" she quickly opened a magical portal, grabbed Descent, and escaped through it.

"Yeah, you better run!" Pinkie called.

"Girls?" Spike asked, as they looked back and saw him panting from over usage of fire.

"Spike!" they cheered, as all but Twilight gathered around him congratulating him.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"You saw all that?"

"We sure did. You were all..." Pinkie was making noise affects to describe his fight with Trixie and Descent.

"We were worried something would happen to you." Fluttershy said.

"But you pulled through. You made my hair stand on edge." Applejack chuckled.

"I thought you were absolutely brave back there." Rarity said.

"Uh, thanks," Spike said, as he blushed. He noticed Twilight approaching, "Hey, Twilight, what'd ya think of that, huh? I was pretty good wasn't I?" he was taken by surprise, and Twilight threw her arms around him, and hugged him close while burying her head in his shoulder. The girls themselves were also surprised at her move. Spike could hear her sobbing, "Twilight?"

"Oh, Spike, I was so worried about. I was afraid you would've died again," Twilight cried, before looking at him with tears in her eyes, "Promise me you'll be more careful next time."

Spike seeing how worried she was for him answered, "I promise, Twilight. And I'm sorry I worried you."

Twilight smiled, "I should've warned you to be more careful when going home. But next time, we'll fight together. And, Spike... You did well."

Spike seeing Twilight happy for him smiled back, "Thanks, Twilight." he started groaning in exhaustion.

"Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I'm feeling tired. Gonna catch some Zs. Nighty night." Spike fell forward, landing face first into Twilight's breasts. Twilight held him close and he changed back into his human form.

The girls gathered around as Fluttershy asked, "Is he?"

Twilight heard Spike lightly snoring, "He's asleep."

"Can't blame him. He's had quite a long day." Applejack said.

"No kidding." Rainbow agreed.

"We should get him home right away." Rarity suggested.

Twilight nodded, as she wrapped her arms around Spike letting him use her breasts as pillows. She flew up and started slowly flying in the direction of Spike's place, as Fluttershy took Pinkie's hand and flew off after Twilight, followed by Rainbow who held onto Applejack, and Rarity using her unicorn magic to levitate herself after them.

They arrived at Spike's place and noticed the lights were out, meaning his parents probably already went to bed. Rarity used her magic to open the lock of Spike's balcony screen door. They went inside, and Twilight laid Spike on his bed, and used her magic to poof him out of his clothes and into his sleepwear.

Fluttershy covered Spike with his bed covers and straightened his pillow to make sure he was comfy enough. She whispered, "There we go, Spike."

"We better get going. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Applejack said.

"I concur," Rarity agreed. As the girls left the room, Rarity looked back seeing Twilight looking down at Spike's sleeping form, "Coming, Twilight?"

"Be right with you," she answered, as Rarity went on ahead with the others. She continued to look at Spike sleeping and whispered, "Don't worry, Spike. I promised I'd take good care of you. And I mean it," she leaned down and kissed his forehead, "See you tomorrow." she walked out to the balcony and used her magic to lock his sliding screen door before flying off.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark lair, Trixie had finished using her magic to heal Descent up, "How is that?" she asked.

"Oh, much better. I didn't know dragon fire could be so hot." he answered.

"You're lucky you survived that attack. Though why did you take it for me? Trying to get on my good side?"

"Hey the scorched look doesn't suit you." he chuckled.

Trixie smirked, "Yeah. It's more your thing." they laughed.

Suddenly they felt a shadow cast over them and saw someone approach. It was an anthro alicorn like Celestia and Twilight with a black coat and blue armor. The two were scared as they saw she did not look happy, "So, you not only failed to kill the boy again, but you got your asses tossed around by him?!" she bellowed.

"Mistress Nightmare, please." Trixie pleaded.

"He got lucky that time. Next we meet..." Descent was cut off by their superior.

"Silence, Descent! I warned you there would be consequences should you fail me," she began, as the two looked frightened, until she finished, "Fortunately for you, I don't have time to deal with your failure. Consider yourselves lucky." she walked away leaving the two grateful and relieved.

Nightmare walked through a corridor containing cells housing monstrous creatures roaring and growling at her while trying to claw at their cells bars. Nightmare walked through it without even flinching or blinking before entering another room containing a throne. She sat atop it and her horn glowed projecting three screens containing three figures shrouded in dark. What was noticeable about them was one had a gnarly shaped horn, one had a curved horn, and the third had two long shaped horns.

"Nightmare, glad you could make tonight's meeting." one said in a female voice.

"What is the word on your part?" the one with the two horns asked.

"I'm afraid we've hit a problem. The dragon king has been reborn." Nightmare began.

"What?" they asked in shock.

"How is this possible?" the one with the curved horn asked.

"The boy I sent my apprentice to eliminate who I believed was a potential vessel for it was reborn with the dragon's power."

"This is unacceptable!" the two horned one bellowed.

"Oh simmer down, Tirek, or you'll make yourself more red than you naturally are." the female spoke.

The one with the curved horn spoke, "This does pose as a problem. If the dragon king has been reborn inside of someone already, then it'll be just a matter of time before his vessel awakens his full power. We cannot let that happen."

"I'll see to it that the boy be dealt with." Nightmare assured them.

"Very well, Nightmare. We'll leave you to it. But remember, if you cannot handle the task we may have to drop a member out." the one known as Tirek warned her.

Nightmare frowned at his threat, but answered, "Understood," she ended their transmission, and held up a blue crystal ball seeing Twilight and her friends in it, "I will not let you girls stand in my way. One by one, you will all fall."

 **(And there you go. Spike used his weekend of training to help him survive his first fight. But will he be able to handle the fights that're soon to come? See you then.)**


	6. Tale of a Nightmare

**(And here's the next update featuring Spike and the girls getting a little history lesson about Celestia's past, and gets a little something special with Twilight.)**

Monday morning came, and Spike was heading out the door on his way to school. As he walked he thought to himself, 'Man, this has been a tiring weekend. I just hope I'll have a chance to really relax this weekend. Although now that I'm part of a world of magic and ponies, I don't think that's going to happen.'

"Spike!" a voice called out.

Spike stopped and looked over seeing Twilight and the girls coming over, "Girls?" he asked as they stopped before him.

"And how're you this morning, darling?" Rarity greeted sweetly.

"I'm doing well. And top of the morning to all of you as well." Spike greeted them.

"We thought we'd walk to school with you," Fluttershy began positively, before acting timidly, "That is if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all." he answered honestly.

"Then let's go!" Pinkie cheered, as the group walked together.

"How'd you sleep last night?" Applejack inquired.

"Oh, I slept like a bear in hibernation." Spike answered.

Twilight smiled, "I'm glad. After that fiasco you went through last night you deserved the rest."

"I just hope I don't hear from that Trixie and Descent for awhile." Spike hoped.

"Relax, bud," Rainbow said, as she put an arm around him, "If those two come back, we'll bust them up so hard they'll be living in a hospital for the rest of their lives."

"Right." Spike, replied not feeling sure he agreed with her.

When they arrived outside the school building, every student outside saw them approach were without a doubt shocked. What shocked them was the fact Spike was seen with six older girls, but six of the most popular girls in school.

"No way! This isn't real!" a boy said in disbelief.

"He had to have done their homework or paid them." another boy said.

A girl looked just as surprised, "Is he supposed to be cool now?

"Yes, and I think it's working." another girl cried in disbelief.

As the six girls walked casually by all of the confused students, Spike felt awkward and thought to himself, 'Great. Let the gossip stories begin. Well, this is to be expected when you hang out with six of the hottest girls in the student body.'

Twilight and the others turned to Spike, as the brainy girl spoke, "We'll come by after school to pick you up, Spike."

"So don'tcha go wandering now, all right?" Applejack asked.

"Ok." he answered.

* * *

So the six went inside the school leaving Spike to himself, until two familiar voices called out, "SPIKE!"

Spike looked back and saw Snips and Snails running up to him, before pulling to a halt. Spike spoke, "Hey, guys, sup?"

"What's up is that!" Snips called as he motioned to the six older girls that just walked off.

"You wanna fill us in on the story, man?" Snails demanded.

"Yeah, what was all that about Friday when you left class?" Snips got into Spike's face, as the boy backed away.

"Dude, personal space," Spike began, "And if you must know, Twilight Sparkle hooked me up with her and her friends group."

"WHAT?!" the two cried.

"You can't be serious!" Snails cried.

"It's not fair! How could you betray us?!" Snips demanded.

"We were supposed to get hot chicks together, but now you left us in the dust!" Snails added.

"Hey, I can't help it if I got lucky before you guys." Spike answered.

"Just tell us one thing," Snips pleaded, "Was the action everything we dreamed about?"

Spike whispered, "Actually, I haven't gotten there yet. But my troops are at the border and are waiting for the signal." he lied just to toy with their minds.

"NO!" Snips and Snails cried in despair once again.

* * *

When the day came to an end, Spike was waiting in the classroom talking with Snips and Snails, until they saw Applejack enter the room. A majority of the students were intimidated by the girls statuesque. Spike seeing Applejack had that affect on practically a lot of the students, couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

Applejack spotted Spike, and spoke, "Hey, Spike. Come on, sugarcube. Let's get goin'."

"Coming!" Spike replied, and turned to his two pals, "I'll catch you slackers later." he got up and went over to Applejack and left, while the class watched on in envy and confusion.

As they walked down the hall, Applejack spoke, "Hope I didn't embarrass ya back there."

"Embarrass me? If anything you've made me feel popular." Spike admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean it's not every day a sophomore leaves class with a junior girl. Especially one as tall as you," Spike realized how his words came out, "I mean, not that I have a problem with tall girls. If anything I like tall! Not saying I don't like shorter girls. And I'm probably embarrassing myself."

Applejack smiled as if containing a laugh, and eventually released her laughter, much to Spike's confusion, "Oh, you're almost as funny as Pinkie."

"I am? Well, thanks." she smiled sheepishly.

Applejack tipped her hat back and winked at him, "You're also cute too."

Spike blushed at her claim and tried to hide his face from her, but was unsuccessful. He thought to himself, 'Is she teasing me, or does she mean it? Either way, to be called cute from a sexy amazon is about one of the best compliments I could get.' he smiled.

At the club building, Spike and Applejack entered the main room to see Twilight at her desk looking over notes while wearing a pair of reading glasses, Rarity reading a book on one of the sofas, Rainbow on the other sofa tossing up a football, Fluttershy was reading a book on animals, and Pinkie came in wheeling a tray filled with cupcakes and juice.

"We're here, Twi." Applejack greeted.

"Applejack, Spike, welcome." Twilight welcomed them.

"You're just in time for cupcakes." Pinkie said, as she motioned to the tray of sweets.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do." Spike picked one up and ate it.

"So, Spike, how was your day?" Rainbow asked, as she continued to toss a football up.

"Well, bothersome. A lot of the students in class were pestering me about what happened Friday after class."

"And what did you tell them?" Twilight inquired.

Spike seeing how Twilight wanted to know what he said, answered her, "I told you wanted me to help you with an assignment you were doing."

Twilight smiled, "Good. It's important to not let any of the students here know what we do after hours."

"I know. I'm not gonna tell anybody, not even Snips and Snails." Spike promised.

"I understand it's not always easy to cover up your tracks and having to lie to those close to you." Twilight began.

"Yes. We've all had to lie to our friends and family just to keep them safe." Fluttershy explained.

"I'm not one for lying, but in this case I have to make an exception." Applejack added.

"Right. So what else in on the line up today?" Spike inquired, until Principal Celestia entered the room.

"Oh, good. You're all here." she began.

"We were just waiting on you, Princess." Twilight said.

"Had to finish a few things," Celestia began, as she took a seat before the girls and Spike. She turned to the boy and spoke, "Spike, Twilight informed me of your run in with Trixie last night, and she was not alone this time."

"No. She had this pegasus guy with her named Descent." Spike explained.

"That pegasus wasn't your ordinary Pegasus." Celestia warned him.

"He wasn't?"

Celestia shook her head, "He was a Shadow Bolt."

"Shadow Bolt?" Spike wondered.

"Yes. A pony corrupted by darkness. And if a Shadow Bolt is involved in this affair. I can think of nobody else who was behind your death."

"Who?" the boy asked, as the girls were curious as well.

Celestia sighed, "Nightmare Moon."

"Nightmare Moon?" all but Twilight asked.

"Yes. I feared that this day would eventually come." she said dolefully.

"So it wasn't an old ponies tale after all." Twilight realized.

"I'm afraid not." Celestia confirmed.

"Principal, oh, I mean Princess. Who is Nightmare Moon?" Spike asked, as the other five were just as curious.

Celestia seeing she had some explaining to do, told them the tale.

 _"This is something that occurred a thousand years ago in mine and Twilight's home world Equestria. Me and my younger sister, Princess Luna, ruled over the land side by side maintaining the order of day and night there."_

Spike was confused, until he looked at Twilight who cleared it up, "Princess Celestia has the power to raise and lower the sun in Equestria." Spike was surprised at this revelation, but said nothing and listened to the Principal/Princess continue.

 _"Luna and I ruled together harmoniously, but what I didn't notice was my sister was feeling rejected and overlooked by our subjects in favor of me. It was due to the fact that ponies seemed to worship and have fun during the daytime, but when the sun went down and Luna raised the moon, all they would do is sleep. Luna's bitterness to this treatment eventually bred into jealousy, and one night refused to lower the moon. I tried to help her see reason, but she was far too angry and filled with rage to be persuaded. That anger and hate ignited the darkness inside her heart transforming her into Nightmare Moon. I fought hard against her, pleading her to cease her madness, but I was unsuccessful. The only thing I could do was use the elements of harmony to banish her onto the moon."_

Spike was shocked, "You banished her to the moon?"

"Like I said, I was unsuccessful at trying to reason with her. And I could not bring myself to put her down."

Spike was saddened to have heard Celestia's story, while Pinkie and Fluttershy were holding each other for comfort while sobbing. Rarity spoke up, "But, Princess, if Nightmare Moon was behind those attacks on Spike, that would mean..."

"Yes. Nightmare Moon has returned and to this world to boot."

"Any ideas why she wanted me dead?" Spike inquired.

"I have my hunches she also knew beforehand you were compatible with the dragons fire ruby. And wanted you eliminated so that any chance of reawakening the dragon king would be lessened."

"So she knew before any of you I was a possible candidate for the fire ruby?" he asked the girls, who were just as surprised.

"She was a step ahead of us." Twilight said in worry.

"Lucky, you took notice of Spike that day, Twilight." Rarity noted.

"So what do we do now?" Applejack asked.

"If Nightmare has been behind these attacks on Spike, you must all be extra cautious from this point on," she noticed Twilight taking it seriously, and spoke, "But not so cautious you can't trust anyone or anything." Twilight felt sheepish that those words were directed at her.

Celestia turned to Spike, "And I especially want you to be careful the most, Spike. Despite your training and your victory last night, you're still learning and are an easy target."

"I-I understand." he answered.

Celestia smiled and patted his head. He looked up at her as she spoke, "Remember, Spike, you're not alone in this matter."

Spike looked around seeing the girls smiling and gave him a comforting nod. Spike smiled, and spoke, "Thanks, girls."

* * *

Soon enough, the girls were taking their leave, and Spike was about to go until Twilight spoke up, "Um, Spike?"

Spike looked back at her, "Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a bite."

"A bite? You mean like a date?" Spike asked, feeling hopeful.

Twilight smiled, "Yeah. Think of it as that."

"Sure thing." Spike answered.

"Good. Then let's go."

"What, you mean now?"

"Of course."

"Shouldn't we I don't know get changed into more casual attire?"

"We could, but I think this will do fine," Twilight said, as she took his hand, "Come on!" she giggled, as she ran while dragging Spike along who tried to keep up with her.

'She's holding my hand. And it feels so soft.' Spike thought, as he blushed.

The two headed out into the city where they had a bite at the local fast food joint. The two enjoyed their food and shared some laughs. Their date then led them to going window shopping, and trying on clothes at the mall. Spike was having fun since this date made up for the one he had with Trixie. And he noticed Twilight was having a good time herself, which made him feel happier.

When the sun was near finished setting, Spike spoke up seeing how late it was getting, "I guess we should head back now, huh?"

Twilight answered, "Not yet, Spike. There's something I want to show you."

"What is it?"

Twilight looked around and seeing there was no one in sight, "We have to go by air." she activated her element of harmony and only her wings emerged from her back.

Spike was stunned at this, "You can gain your pony wings without fully transforming?"

"You can do the same with your dragon powers." she replied.

Spike intrigued by that concentrated and spoke, "Wings of the dragon." suddenly sprouting from his back were his dragon wings. He looked amazed, "Wow, this is cool. I'm me with dragon wings."

"Come on, let's go." Twilight said, as she flapped her wings and descended into the air with Spike following her.

They flew through the night sky high above the buildings laughing and cheering, as if they were literally on top of the world and would never fall. Eventually they were sitting on the ledge of a tall skyscraper giving them a birds eye view of the whole city.

"Wow," Spike gasped, as he saw the lights illuminate the city, "Twilight it's beautiful up here."

"I come here every night." Twilight answered.

"Alone?" Spike wondered.

"Sometimes. And sometimes I bring the girls with me. But mostly I come up here to think."

"About what?"

"Just stuff. Mostly concerning events that have happened recently."

"Like my death and recent targeting?" Spike guessed.

"Yeah. Like those." she admitted, "Spike, do you regret meeting me?"

Spike looked at her seeing she wanted the truth, "I'll admit, I was never expecting I'd be killed and reborn with a dragon's power. But if it weren't for you I would've stayed dead. And I'm not ready to die just yet. And if you didn't revive me into a dragon I wouldn't have these cool set of wings, or this fire power either. While the dangers of what are in store for me is something I'm not looking forward to, but with you at my side I've got nothing to fear."

Twilight was taken aback by his answer, "Spike."

"So don't think that reviving me as a dragon was a bad thing. You did the right thing and saved my life. For that I am eternally grateful to you, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, as a tear was forming in her eye, "Oh, Spike," she leaned over and embraced him, "Thank you." she whispered.

Spike was surprised at her reaction, but smiled and wrapped his arms around her and answered, "You're welcome," The two got up, and Spike smirked, "Twilight, think fast!" she grabbed her wrist and jumped off the ledge taking Twilight with him.

As they were falling down Twilight was screaming, and Spike was cheering. Eventually the two dove head first before pulling up and flew through the sky like before.

Twilight chided him, "Spike, you jerk! Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry, I couldn't help it. Besides, that was fun wasn't it?" he asked with a laugh.

Twilight glared, but it faded into a smile, "Yes, it was fun."

"See? Now come on, let's enjoy the fly." the two flew up past the clouds and had a blast with flying around.

(Shooting Star- Owl City)

The two flew through the sky performing all sorts of aerial maneuvers like a sky ballet. They flew past a flock of geese, with one squawking at the sight of them. The two froze in mid air and smirked at each other before taking a head dive down below for the exhilaration. They pulled up and continued to fly through the sky laughing at how much fun they were having.

The two flew to Spike's place, and landed on his bedroom balcony. Twilight used her magic to unlock his sliding glass door, but Spike spoke, "Goodnight, Twilight."

"Goodnight, Spike. I'll see you in the morning." she replied.

Spike was about to go in, only to get pulled back by Twilight and suddenly found himself lip smacking with Twilight's. Spike's face was blushing up a storm, until it died down and he closed his eyes savoring the sweet feeling of her lips against his own.

When they parted, Spike was stunned at what just happened, while Twilight smiled, and asked, "I take it that was your first kiss?" Spike could only nod in response. Twilight giggled at his response, and spoke, "Well, you know what? It was my first one too."

Spike was surprised at that, and spoke, "Really? How was it? I hope I didn't mess it up."

"Actually, it was perfect." she answered.

"It was?"

"Yes. Thank you, Spike. I'll see you tomorrow." she spread her wings and flew off into the night.

Spike stood there on his balcony still amazed at what just happened, before throwing his fist up in the air cheering, "I LOVE THIS SPOT!"

 **(Done and done. Spike got a little special something from Twilight, and feels better about his new role in life. Don't miss next time.)**


	7. Kindness and Courage

**(Here we go with my next chapter. Now Spike's gonna start learning more about each of his teammates to understand how they got involved in Twilight's cause.)**

One morning, Spike woke up and was getting ready for school. After stepping outside his house, he went around a corner and spoke to himself, "I think I'll take the shortcut today." he concentrated and his dragon wings emerged from his back. He flapped them a bit before taking off into the sky.

He flew across the sky on his way to school. He saw he was right above the school building, "Approaching destination. Prepare for landing," he safely landed outside the school around a corner making sure nobody saw him touch down, "Man, I'm good."

"Yeah, for a newbie flyer." came a voice from behind.

Spike jumped, and spun around seeing Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow! Uh, how long were you here?"

"Before you even landed."

Spike looked around in worry, "Did anybody else see me?"

"Don't worry, it was just me," she assured him, and Spike sighed in relief, "But I don't blame ya for flying here. Ever since I got my wings I did the same. But just because you got wings now you shouldn't solely depend on them. Otherwise your legs might be so shot you can't stand so well."

"Speaking from experience?"

"Yeah. I still have my reputation as a pro athlete here. So I gotta keep my legs in perfect shape. Besides, Twilight did tell me there would be times my wings would become unusable."

"Ever been in a situation like that?" Spike inquired.

"Once. But that's for another time. We gotta classes to get too."

"Right, catch ya later." Spike said, as the two went to the building to get to class.

As Spike walked for class, the scene zoomed out revealing Nightmare Moon to be watching Spike through her crystal ball, "I have to find a way to remove that dragon from the picture," she got up and started pacing while she thought. She suddenly stopped and smirked, "Ooh, I know just the way." she snickered.

* * *

Back at the school, Spike was in Phys Ed with his pals running laps while trying to get up front, "Come on, suckers! If we can get up front think of how the ladies will feel." Snails began.

"Ladies love a guy who's athletic." Snips added, as he looked like he was sweating up a storm.

"You better hope you can finish the laps before you pass out." Spike warned Snips who continued to run regardless of how much he was pushing himself.

After running laps, the three were lying on the track field panting, "I think I worked off about ten pounds." Snips began.

"I have blisters on blisters." Snails panted.

Spike thought to himself, 'If you think this was exhausting, try going through the weekend training I put up with.'

After Phys Ed it was Lunch hour, and students were gathering in the cafeteria to enjoy their lunch. Spike and his boys were sitting down at their table, "Oh, yeah this is exactly what I need." Snails said, as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Spike enjoyed his lunch but was actually thinking about Twilight. He remembered that kiss she gave him last night, and started blushing from how good her lips felt against his.

"Hey, Spike!" Snips and Snails called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What? What is it?"

"You've been spacing out again. You thinking about Twilight Sparkle?" Snails asked.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Ever since that day you laid eyes on her, and she came to class to see you things have been looking suspicious between you two." Snips explained.

"Honestly, it's not what you think." Spike explained, only to suddenly get a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Afternoon, Spike."

Spike yelped before looking up and saw Twilight standing at his side, "Oh, Twilight. I didn't see you there. What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you there will be no meeting after school today."

"There won't?"

"Nope. Some things came up, and I need to discuss it with the principal."

"Ok. Then I guess I'll see you around?"

"See you." Twilight smiled and walked off.

Spike looked back seeing the enraged looks on his pals faces, "Guys, please don't look at me that way." Spike screamed, as the two jumped in and proceeded to beat any hidden information out of him. Twilight looked back seeing Spike get interrogated and smiled, before continuing on.

* * *

After school, Spike walked outside the building and just when he was about to activate his wings he remembered what Rainbow told him this morning, "Maybe I'll just walk." and with that he started walking home.

As he walked through the town he was passing by the local animal shelter, and looked in the window seeing Fluttershy taking care of some animals.

"Fluttershy?" he wondered, as he decided to pop in. Upon entering the place, he spoke up, "Hey, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy hearing her name, looked up and saw Spike, "Oh, Spike. What brings you here?"

"I was passing by and I saw you here in the window. So is this where you go to work?" he looked around.

"Well, it's volunteer work. I love taking care of the animals here, and am hoping to help find most of them a good home." she said, while petting the head of a puppy.

"Is it just you here?" Spike asked, as he picked a puppy up to hold.

"Just for today. But I don't mind it." Fluttershy answered.

"Well, I'm not doing anything right now. Anything I can help with?" he offered.

Fluttershy did a double take, "You really want to help?"

"Sure. After all we're friends, right?"

Fluttershy smiled, "Of course." and with that Fluttershy listed off some things she needed help with.

Spike assisted Fluttershy in cleaning out cages, feeding the animals, and brushing some of them. When all was done, the two were in the lounge taking a break. Fluttershy was having a bottle of water, and Spike was having a soda.

The boy spoke up, "Fluttershy?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, how did you become part of Twilight's circle of magic?"

Fluttershy hearing them ask it, knew he'd have to know how each of them became who they were today because of Twilight. She sighed, "Well, this was quite awhile ago when I was a freshman. I'm sure you've noticed I was quite a shy girl. All I had were my animals friends. And because of my shy nature a lot of others treated me like a doormat. I almost felt like I had no hope for living. But my mother always told me 'Have courage and be kind, Fluttershy. It will see you through all the trials life has to offer'."

Spike was astounded by her words, as she continued, "One day I was walking and I saw Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity looking beaten up. I just caught them fighting a monster loose in the park. They defeated the monster, but Twilight had a few scrapes on her leg and arm. I overcame my fear of what just happened and bandaged her up. My act of kindness was what activated the element of kindness and bonded with me. And as you can see how much involved I've been with them since."

"That's a beautiful story." Spike said with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled, "Thank you. And if a shy girl like me can fit in with the rest of the girls I know you can as well."

"Thanks, Fluttershy. I really need that boost of confidence." the two smiled at each other.

"My pleasure, Spike."

Spike thought to himself, 'Fluttershy may be shy, but she's so nice and kind... And a hot rack to boot.' he slightly glanced down to get a good view of her bosomy rack.

* * *

Back at Nightmare Moon's lair, the dark Princess was waiting until a single shadow bolt entered, "You're back. Did you bring what I asked for?"

"All the way from Everfree, your majesty." he answered,as a few more shadow bolts entered while dragging in a manticore bound in chains. Though the creature struggled to get free, the dark pegasi kept their hold on it while dragging it over to Nightmare.

"Excellent," Nightmare said, as she approached the struggling creature, "You will do my bidding." she held out a hand creating a thorn infused with her magic and stuck it in the manticore's paw.

The manticore ceased its thrashing about and stood obedient, and its eyes started glowing with a dark hue.

"Yes. Good manticore," she patted its head, "Now I have a special job for you." the manticore growled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike and Fluttershy were walking, as the girl spoke, "Thanks for walking me home, Spike. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. So, uh, you have any idea what matters Twilight had to discuss with Principal Celestia?"

"I'm afraid not. Whenever the Princess sees Twilight personally, it's for matters bigger than us."

"Bigger than us?" Spike asked in concerned.

Fluttershy knowing Spike started getting nervous spoke up, "But I'm sure it's nothing we need to be concerned about." she said hoping to calm Spike down.

Spike looked at her and decided to brush it off for her sake, "You're probably right."

They continued to walk as a pair of eyes glowed within a nearby bush while watching them. Fluttershy suddenly stopped, as Spike looked at her, "Something wrong?"

"Spike, we're not alone here."

"We're being watched?"

"Yes. Right over... there." Fluttershy motioned to a bush.

Suddenly jumping out from it was the manticore. The two were spooked, but Spike had to act fast, "Fluttershy, down!" he tackled her to the ground, as the manticore jumped over them.

They watched as the creature landed and turned to face them. Spike got up and spoke in fright, "What the hell is that thing?!"

"It's a manticore," Fluttershy answered, "A beast that's part lion, scorpion, and bat. But this doesn't make sense, they're mostly native to the Everfree Forest in Equestria."

"Then how'd something like that get here?" Spike asked.

"I don't know."

The two saw the manticore was about to come at them again, "I know one thing's for sure, we need to power up." Spike stated.

Fluttershy nodded, as she activated her element of harmony and transformed, while Spike assumed his dragon form. The manticore went on the attack trying to swipe a paw at them, but they jumped back. Spike spoke up, "All right, fur ball. I'm gonna toast you hot." he spat fire at the beast. The beast took the fireballs, but shook it off and attacked Spike, as the dragon swatted its paws away with his claws.

"Spike, move!" Fluttershy called. Spike jumped away, as Fluttershy released a blast if wind at their enemy knocking it back into a tree.

When the creature got up, Spike spoke, "Man, that thing doesn't know when to quit."

"I don't think the two of us alone can take it down." Fluttershy feared.

"Then it's a good thing we're here." the two looked back and saw the rest of the girls all transformed and ready to fight.

"Are you two ok?" Twilight inquired.

"We're fine." Spike confirmed.

"All right. Let's hogtie this varmint!" Applejack said, as the group went into battle.

Twilight was blasting at the manticore with her magic, and the creature retaliated by swinging its scorpion tail at her, "Twilight, look out!" Spike called, as he blew a fireball at the tail causing the manticore to miss.

"Thanks, Spike." she flew around, as Rainbow unleashed a thunder clap on the manticore and Pinkie launched ice shards at it.

As the group kept launching their attacks on the manticore, Fluttershy squinted her eyes at the creatures paw and saw the thorn. She gasped and spoke, "Girls, restrain the manticore."

Rarity and Applejack nodded, as Rarity manipulated the earth and the ground swallowed up the manticore's back paws, while Applejack manipulated wood beams from the ground that pinned the creature down, "Ok, now what?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy approached the struggling manticore, while Spike was concerned, "Fluttershy, what're you doing?!"

Pinkie hushed him, "Don't worry, Spike. Fluttershy knows what she's doing."

"She does?"

Rainbow nodded, "When it comes to even the most ferocious beasts, Fluttershy knows what to do."

Fluttershy reached out to the growling manticore and touched its head causing it to become more docile. She lifted the paw up and saw the thorn, "Don't worry. I'll take care of that." she gripped the thorn and concentrated her element of harmony magic into it and pulled it out.

The manticore's eyes lost the dark hue and started calming down. The others noticed this and Twilight spoke, "That thorn was making him go crazy."

Fluttershy looked at the thorn and saw it dissolve into nothing. She then motioned Rarity and Applejack to release it. The two released the creature from their bindings and it got up and squinted at Fluttershy. Spike was concerned until he saw the creature lick Fluttershy happily.

The girl giggled, "You're very welcome. Now I'm sure you must be worried being far away from home," she pet its head. Twilight opened a magical portal, "Now run along and stay out of trouble." The manticore hurried and went through the portal before it closed.

The girls and Spike went over to Fluttershy, as they all became human again. Spike was the first to speak up, "Fluttershy that was amazing!"

"Oh, it was nothing." Fluttershy said sheepishly, while curling her hair with her finger.

"Oh, it was something, girl." Applejack replied.

"I'll say it was. You showed that manticore who was the boss." Rainbow said feeling proud.

"You did great, Fluttershy," Twilight began, "And you too, Spike."

"Thank you, Twilight." the two answered.

Fluttershy looked at Spike, "Spike, I wanna thank you for being here to fight at my side."

"Hey, no problem at all. If anyone needs me I'll be there for them." Spike answered, and suddenly received a big hug from Fluttershy.

"I know you will." she answered, as she embraced him.

Spike thought as Fluttershy continued to hug him, 'Oh, man. Getting this close to Fluttershy's jumbo knockers feels so amazing. Now if only she didn't have a shirt.' The girls watched feeling surprised at Fluttershy's boldness, while Twilight couldn't help but look jealous.

Meanwhile at Nightmare's lair, Nightmare Moon had received word of what happened. She growled, "If those girls and that dragon think that this is over then they're sadly mistaken!"

* * *

Back with Spike and Fluttershy, the boy had just finished walking the girl home, "Well, this is where I live." Fluttershy said, as they stood outside her house.

"So it is," Spike answered, "So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Oh, yes." she confirmed.

"Then I guess I better go." Spike said, as he was about to leave, only for Fluttershy to pull him back.

"Spike?"

"Yeah?" Spike asked, taken aback by her tug on his arm.

The girl smiled, "Thanks for helping me today, both times." she leaned in and pecked his cheek.

Spike stood in place stunned, as Fluttershy went inside. Spike felt his cheek and a grin formed across his face, "I'm good." he took off skipping home like a merry school boy, not caring how disturbing it looked.

 **(And there you have it. He knows more about Fluttershy now, thus putting him on better terms with her. Which girl is he going to get to know better next time? Stay tuned.)**


	8. The Fun Loving Girl

**(And here's my next chapter where Spike gets to know more about the party loving girl Pinkie Pie.)**

One day at school, Spike was in P.E with the rest of his class. While the boys were watching the girls exercising, Snips and Snails were salivating.

"Check it an weep, boys," Snails began, "Is this a sight or what?"

"It's too beautiful. Girls in tight shorts flexing it up," Snips said in joy, "Hey, Spike, whatcha think about this?" when he got no answered, he spoke up, "Spike? Hey, Spike, I'm talking to you!" the two turned and saw Spike sitting down looking barely awake.

Spike looked up with bags under his eyes, "Whoa, you ok man?" Snails asked.

"Yeah. Just had a long night," Spike answered while trying to sound awake, and thought, 'Especially since me and the girls had to fight five freakin' monsters back to back! I barely got a wink of sleep last night I was so exhausted,' he stood up, "Sorry, guys, I'm not in the mood for P.E. I'm going for a nap." he walked off leaving his pals confused.

* * *

In the nurse's office, Spike was lying down on one of the beds napping, as the curtains were closed to give him some privacy. Spike was napping peacefully, until he felt something snuggle up close to him. He sighed with relaxation in his sleep, 'This feel so nice. So warm. So squishy. And that heavenly aroma. It smells like cotton candy... Cotton Candy?!' Spikes eyes shot open and saw his face was just inches away from Pinkie Pie's face.

'Pinkie Pie?!' Spike thought in a panic, before hearing her moan, and felt something in his palm. He looked down seeing his hand planted on Pinkie's left breast. His eyes widened, and thought, 'Shit! My hands grabbing her breast. I should probably let go now, but my hand doesn't want to.' he suddenly saw Pinkie was bright and awake looking at him with a smile.

"Hiya, Spike."

Spike quickly removed his hand from her breast, "I didn't do it on purpose I swear it!"

Pinkie giggled, "You're awful jumpy today, huh?"

Spike seeing she didn't seem to notice smiled sheepishly, "Yeah. I guess I am. Why're you in bed with me here?"

"I'm sorry, but I was feeling a bit sleepy today and decided to come here to nap. You were already here so I decided to join you. Does it bother you?"

Spike's eyes widened and he stammered, "Uh, no. If anything it's nice to be with someone you know."

"Yeah. I feel that way too," Pinkie smiled. Spike chuckled nervously, until she continued, "So, Spike, I was wondering something."

"Yeah, what?"

"Would you be free after school today?"

"Um, sure but why?"

"Well, I'd like you to join me for the day."

"Join you where?" Spike asked as he began to sweat.

"That's a secret." Pinkie said in sing song, while waving a finger.

"Well, I guess I could."

Pinkie smiled brightly, "Thank you, Spike! Thank you!" she embraced him, while burying his face into her breasts.

"You're welcome," he muffled, and thought, 'Now this is where it's at.'

* * *

After classes ended, the students headed home while Spike was outside waiting for Pinkie Pie. Soon enough the bubbly girl had walked over, "Ready, Spike?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then come on." Pinkie said, as she took his hand and skipped along dragging him with her.

"Hey, easy!" he called trying to keep up with her.

Pinkie brought Spike over to a sweets shop cafe. Spike looked up at the sign, "Sugarcube Corner? Do you work here?"

"Oh, yeah. Part time actually." Pinkie answered.

"This is actually one of my favorite places to go to for something sweet and delicious." Spike admitted.

"That's great!" Pinkie cheered, "Come on, let's go inside." she brought Spike.

Inside the place, Spike and Pinkie saw customers at booths, tables, and even on spinning stools by the counter enjoying all sorts of sugary and pastry treats. They walked up to the counter where the shops owners themselves were busy managing the place.

"Afternoon, Cakes." Pinkie greeted the couple.

"Afternoon, Pinkie. Just in time." Mr. Cake greeted her.

The woman noticed Spike with her, "And who's your friend, Pinkie."

"This is Spike. We go to the same school."

"Nice to meet you two." Spike greeted them.

Mr. Cake got a good look at him, "I recognize you. You come in here for a milkshake and a dozen doughnuts."

"That's me. And may I say your doughnuts are delicious, but not as good as your cakes."

"Thank you, dearie." Mrs. Cake smiled.

"Is it ok if Spike helps out today?" Pinkie asked, while Spike was taken aback almost mistaking her taking him out on a date.

The Cakes pondered before Mr. Cake answered, "Well, we could use an extra pair of hands in the kitchen."

"That is if you're up for it?" Mrs. Cake asked Spike.

Spike not wanting to be rude to them answered, "Oh, yes. I'd be more that willing to help."

"Thanks. Pinkie, go and show him the ropes." Mr. Cake ordered.

"Okey-dokey-lokey." Pinkie saluted, as she took Spike behind the counter and brought him to the kitchen.

When they entered, Spike looked around seeing all the kitchen tools in place, and baking supplies in their spots. Spike spoke in awe, "I've had dreams of being back here where the magic happens."

"My dreams normally involve chocolate milk and cotton candy," Pinkie giggled, before grabbing an apron for herself, and gave one to Spike, "Here. It's part of the dress code back here."

"Good one." Spike chuckled.

"Come on, Spike. I'll show you the art to making cake." Pinkie began, as the two got straight to work in filling out orders.

* * *

As Spike worked, he watched Pinkie Pie in amazement at how skilled she was at baking. To her it almost looked like it was an art. He thought to himself, 'I ought cater her for planning my birthday.'

After about two hours of working, Pinkie and Spike were finally on break. They were sitting at the employee lounge table having some cupcakes, and each drinking a milkshake. Pinkie spoke up, "So, Spike, how'd ya like working here?"

"I will say it is a tough job." he answered.

"I know, but seeing all the smiling and satisfied customers makes it all the more worth it." Pinkie smiled, as she took a bite out of a cupcake.

After Spike took another gulp of his milkshake, he asked, "So, Pinkie, how did you end up becoming part of Twilight's group?"

Pinkie looked up, "Well, that makes for an amusing story that I would love to tell."

"I'm all ears." Spike said, as he got comfy.

"Well, this all began on a Tuesday," Pinkie began, "I was happily on my way to school greeting everybody I know with a big warm howdy do. Then upon reaching school I happened upon this girl. It wouldn't be a big surprise, but this was a surprise since I know everyone in school, and never saw this one before."

"Twilight." he guessed.

"Uh-huh. When we first met I had already began planning on making her my newest friend and throw a big welcome to school party for her. At first she really didn't seem interested and looked like she wanted to get away from me. The second day she tried to avoid me, I pulled a fast one on her and caught her. After school we decided to take a walk. That's when I asked her if she found me annoying and a pest."

Spike was curious, and asked, "And what did she say?"

"She said she didn't find me annoying, she was just never used to someone so hyperactive like myself. I felt relieved knowing it wasn't me but her." she finished.

"Has anyone ever called you annoying?"

Pinkie's smile started to turn fake, before looking a bit down, "A few used to call me that years back. Said I was too spirited for their choice in people."

"Too spirited?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Yeah. Some have said my over excitement is what scares people away." she continued.

"You don't really buy that, do you?"

Pinkie smiled again, "I don't. I love making people happy. If I just stopped doing what I do best and be the way they don't want me to be than I'm just not myself."

Spike smiled at her words, "You make a strong point. If we were all the same, that would just be a total bore show."

"My thoughts exactly," Pinkie smiled, "So Twilight and I started hanging out, until one night we were on our way to her place for a sleepover we were attacked by a monster. Twilight jumped in and used her magic to fight it. I was scared for her and claimed I didn't want to lose such a good friend. The element of laughter bonded to me and I used my new found water and ice magic to help her defeat the monster."

"And how did you react to Twilight's whole story about herself?"

"I took it rather well. Twilight was very shocked to hear how accepting I was about her story."

"I can imagine." Spike chuckled.

"Spike, what did you think of me when we first met?"

Spike looked up at her seeing she was curious, "Huh?"

"When we first met at the club room, what did you think of me?"

Spike looked her in the eyes, seeing she wanted the truth. He smiled and answered, "Truth is, you surprised me."

"Oh?"

"I've never met a girl as lively and as excited as you are. Most girls I've met were calmer and more serious. But you, you're a change up from the others I've met. You and the rest of the girls."

Pinkie smiled, "I'm glad you feel that way. When I heard Twilight had planned to revive you I was overjoyed that we'd be getting a new friend. And here you are."

"Here I am." Spike repeated dramatically, and the two laughed.

* * *

Later on as nighttime came, Pinkie and Spike found themselves on top of a skyscraper seeing how high up they were, "Pinkie, why did you ask to bring us up here again? Is it for the view?"

"That's one reason, but this is the main event." Pinkie answered, as she activated her element of harmony and used her magic to create an ice slide leading downward and forming into a lot of zig-zags and loop the loops like a crazy fun park slide.

"What is this?" Spike asked as he looked at the crazy slide.

"A slide silly."

"I can see it's a slide, but why did you make it?" Spike asked having a bad feeling about this.

"So we can slide of course." Pinkie smiled.

"Yeah. I don't think this looks safe." Spike said, trying to back out, only for Pinkie to take his hand.

"Don't be silly. Slides are supposed to be fun. Come on!" she jumped onto the slide taking Spike with her, as they slid down it.

As the two slid down the crazy ice slide far up form the ground, Pinkie was laughing like crazy, while Spike was clinging to her screaming. The more they continued sliding, Spike's screams of fright started become whoops and cheers, which made Pinkie happy to see him enjoying it.

"You know this isn't so bad," Spike admitted, "Though it's starting to freeze through my pants and my ass is getting cold."

"You'll get used to it." Pinkie answered, as they continued sliding.

Spike looked up ahead and saw the end of the slide which was still high above the ground, "PINKIE! THERE'S A DEAD END UP AHEAD!"

"I know." she answered bluntly.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO WE DO?"

"Fly."

"Fly?! Oh, right." Spike remembered, as they were closing in on the end of the ice slide.

"Get ready, Spike. Steady... Now!" Pinkie called, as they slid off the edge and flew through the air before Spike released his wings and flew off holding Pinkie by both her arms.

Pinkie cheered, as she felt like she was on top of the world. Spike spoke as he flew, "Warn me ahead of time!"

"But where would the fun in that be?" Spike rolled his eyes. Pinkie snapped her fingers causing her ice slide to suddenly vanish without a trace.

Spike flew Pinkie across the sky as the girl cheered and laughed from all the fun she was having. Spike himself smiled having just as much fun as she was. Pinkie looked down and spoke, "Down there, Spike. That's my place."

Spike nodded, as he glided downward before landing with Pinkie. His wings vanished, and spoke, "Well, I got you home."

"Thank you for bringing me back, Spike."

"My pleasure."

"And I want to thank you for helping me out today." Pinkie smiled.

"Hey, forget about it." Spike answered.

Pinkie's smile kept brightening up, until she cried, "Oh, I can't take it anymore! Come here!" she pulled Spike into an embrace, causing her air bags to press into Spike, and to top it off started kissing his cheek non-stop.

"Pinkie, please it tickles!" Spike chuckled, as he enjoyed her display of affection before she stopped.

"I'll see you tomorrow." she winked before heading inside.

Spike smiled, as he felt his cheek, "I'm just that good." he walked off, unaware he being watched by Descent from a distance.

 **(And there you have it. Don't miss the next girl he gets to know better.)**


	9. Working at the Farm

**(Welcome to the next chapter in which Spike join Applejack and helps her at her family farm.)**

After school one day, Spike had returned to his home and plopped down onto his bed looking tired, "What a day. Well, at least I can relax now." he said as he kicked back, until his cellphone beeped. He checked his texts and saw a message from Applejack.

 _'Spike, I know it's been a tiring day, but I was wondering if ya'd like to come by my farm and help me out with something? I'd be ever so grateful for it.'_

Spike was taken aback by Applejack's request wondering what the tallest member of Twilight's group would want him to help out with. Curiously, he texted her back saying he'd be there. He got changed out of his uniform and donned his sneakers, jeans, red shirt with a purple jacket.

He went downstairs and called to his mom, "Mom, I'm going out, be back in time for dinner." Not bothering to wait for an answer, he left the house. Rather than fly, he decided to keep it cool by riding by his bike.

* * *

He rode to the edge of town, before coming upon an orchard of apple trees that stretched almost as far as the eye can see, and close to those fields was a house and a barn.

Spike smiled as he pulled up, "This is the place. Sweet Apple Acres. Number one place to get all your top apple products." he said to himself.

"Spike, hey!" came Applejack's voice.

Spike looked over and saw Applejack standing by the entry to the fields. What took him by surprise was that Applejack was wearing sneakers, a pair of daisy duke jean shorts, and a red shirt tied at the bottom. The boy felt flustered inside at the Amazonian farmer girl, but got himself together. He parked his bike by the entrance and greeted her, "Hey, Applejack, how's it going?"

"All good. I'm so glad ya came."

"No problem. So what is it you need me to do?"

"Can ya help me in picking some of the apples from the trees in the orchard?"

"That's what you need me for?" he asked in confusion.

"I know it's a silly request, but I could use some extra help. My big brother and little sis are already covering the trees closest to the house. Can ya please, Spike. I already called up the others, but they're tied up at the moment."

Spike looked up at Applejack seeing how desperate she wanted his help, "Well, ok. Where do we begin?"

Applejack smiled, "Follow me." she walked him through the orchard, before he saw two more people carrying bushels of apples. One was a boy about as tall as Applejack with short orange hair, wore sneakers, jeans, a white shirt, and a red vest. The girl was a bit shorter than Spike, has short red hair with a pink bow, and wore orange boots, jeans rolled up from the bottom, and green shirt.

"Big Mac, Applebloom, come meet my new friend here." Applejack spoke as, the two walked over.

The boy spoke first, "Howdy, nice to meetcha, partner."

"Nice to meetcha. Applejack's told us about ya."

"She has?" Spike looked up at her.

Applejack smiled, "Spike, this here's my big brother Big Macintosh, and my sister Applebloom."

"It's nice to meet you both." Spike greeted them.

"Likewise, partner." Big Macintosh answered.

Spike feeling more intimidated by his height, spoke up, "Do you play basketball?"

Big Mac let out a laugh, "Boy, I cannot tell you how many times people have asked me that."

"And how did you answer them?"

"I told them yes."

"So you do play the sport?"

"Eeyup." he nodded.

Spike noticed Applebloom and spoke, "Wait a minute. I know you from school."

"Ya should, we do take some classes together." Applebloom reminded him.

"Right. Sorry, I'm not so good with remembering others in class outside my usual posse."

"I understand," Applebloom replied, "I got my own posse myself, that I'm hardly ever seen without."

"Spike's gonna help me with the trees out there." Applejack spoke.

"You needing help?" Big Mac asked, "And here I thought you can handle everything on your own. I mean you clean trees in the snap of a finger. Even though I don't know how ya do it."

"I may be capable of handling myself, bro, but like you've said before in your mathematical talk about one girl plus hundreds of apple trees don't add up." she said, as she escorted Spike off into the orchard.

* * *

Once they got to the right spot, Applejack walked up to a tree, and Spike spoke, "So how do you pick them so fast?"

"Well, Spike. I actually knock them down."

"Knock them down?"

"Yeah. Watch and learn." she activated a portion of her element of harmony.

"You're gonna use your element of harmony?" Spike asked.

"Not its full power, just a small bit. Because that's all I need." Applejack answered, as she stood before one of the trees. She threw her arm back and with a karate grunt she slugged the tree. Spike watched as every apple above fell from it and landed in the baskets set up at the bottom of the tree.

Spike's eyes widened in amazement, "Wow. Now I see why you're so fast. And Big Mac and Applebloom never see you do that?"

"Nuh-uh." she shook her head.

"Don't see how you'll need my help if you can do that to all the trees." Spike said in confusion.

"While I may have the strength now to knock the apples off all these trees here, I'd rather not bruise my knuckles. Besides you yourself can also get them faster."

Spike knowing what she meant smiled, "Yeah, with my wings I can pick them up without worrying about falling off a ladder."

"Right. So how about firing up those wings of yers and lets get busy." Applejack ordered.

Spike nodded, and spread his wings, grabbed a basket and flew up to the top of one tree and began plucking apples right from left, while Applejack continued to pound the trees knocking the apples down.

* * *

After about an hour and a half, the two had brought a whole wagon of bushels over to the barn and loaded them up inside, "Whew that was some work." Spike said as he wiped his forehead.

"When ya work here for your whole life ya get used to it." Applejack replied, as she tossed him a bottled beverage, and caught it.

"Apple cider, the drink of the Gods." Spike said, as he held his bottle up high.

Applejack laughed, "Yeah. You should see Rainbow Dash go through a six pack of that. That gal has a drinkin' problem." the two laughed, before having their apple cider.

As they sat atop a bale of hay having their drinks, Spike asked, "So you were the last to join Twilight and the girls?"

"Yeah. I myself recently transferred to the school and Twilight was asked to be my guide. I really enjoyed getting to know her as she showed me around the school. Truth is I was going through a lot at the time."

"How so?"

"Well, I've been kinda dealing with family problems." she admitted, while removing her hat.

"Family problems?" Spike wondered.

"Yeah. See my ma and pa have been away for the last couple of years expanding the Apple Family produce, and me and my sibs have been living here with our Grandmother Granny Smith."

Spike nodded, as he processed her story, "Go on."

She sighed, "Well, I've been missing them so much I kinda almost got detached from the world wondering if my parents even loved me, or any of us. But then Granny sat me down and told me about how she remembered the looks on my parents faces the day I was born. She said they hadn't looked so happy since the day pa proposed to ma. And that while they're away they're missing me and my sibs just as much as we miss them. Even though we still see them from time to time, a part of me still longs for them," she shook it off, "Shucks, listen to me going on about my past like I'm some kinda senior citizen." she laughed.

Spike spoke, "It's good to hear you say all that. I'm glad I'm getting to know about you, Applejack."

Applejack looked to him and smiled, "Thanks, Spike."

"So back to how you got involved with Twilight's world?"

"Right. Well, one day we was having a bite at one of the local take out joints, until there was this disturbance going around. I didn't know what it was, until Twilight told me to take cover, and she was going to find help. I felt something was up, so I followed her and to my surprise I saw her and the others transform into human ponies. I was so shocked I didn't realize I was in the line of fire of the monster they were fighting. Luckily Twilight swooped in and saved me. She told me to get out of there and get to cover, but I didn't wanna just leave them. Granted I was still confused about what was going on. Afterward the element of Honesty bonded with me when I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about her or the others. And here I am now."

"What a great story." Spike said.

"Thanks. And I'm glad I got to be there friend. It's been hard to make friends given my intimidating height and all."

"Well, I wasn't afraid." Spike reminded her.

Applejack smiled, "Yeah. First thing you called me was Amazon. And like I said that's one of the nicest things to be called because of my height."

"Honestly, I meant to keep that word in my thoughts, but that slipped out." he said sheepishly.

"I'm really glad it did." Applejack smiled, as she looked down at Spike while he looked up into her green eyes. They gazed passionately into each others eyes, until they snapped out of it while blushing.

"I should probably go now." Spike suggested.

"Here, I'll show ya out." Applejack offered, as they left the barn.

* * *

As they walked along the path heading for the entrance, both stopped as a stench caught their noses, "Ugh, what is that a skunk?" Spike asked as he covered his nose.

Applejack suddenly looked surprised, "That's no skunk smell, Spike."

"Then what is it?" Spike asked.

"Trouble. Come on!" Applejack ordered, as she ran off with the boy following her.

"What's going on, Applejack?" Spike asked, as they ran through the orchard.

"Only one creature I know smells that foul." she explained.

"What?" Spike inquired, before the two stopped to hear the sound of wolves growling. They looked ahead and saw five giant wolf creatures whose bodies were made out of sticks, logs, and other tree like parts, "What the hell is this?!" Spike cried in shock.

"Timberwolves." Applejack's eyes tightened.

"Timberwolves?" Spike asked, while looking up at the growling beasts.

"Yeah. I've dealt with these here critters before in Twilight's world, but how'd these varmints get here?" the girl wondered.

"That would be my doing," came a voice, as Spike's eyes widened. Flapping down was Descent who landed atop one of the Timberwolves, "Hey, Spike. How's it going?"

"You!" Spike growled.

Applejack herself frowned at the sight of the newcomer, "You're that Shadow Bolt Spike was fighting before."

"Indeed. The name's Descent."

"Why're you here?" Spike demanded.

"I'm here to pay you back for scorching me with your dragon fire." Descent replied, while frowning at the boy.

"Hey, that was intended for Trixie. You jumped in all on your own." Spike reminded him.

"Regardless, I'm gonna take you and your friend down in the name of Nightmare moon," Descent ordered the creatures, "Attack!" he flew off the Timberwolf he stood on.

The five Timberwolves took off to attack Spike and Applejack. Applejack quickly tackled Spike away, as they rolled across the ground with Applejack on top of the boy.

"You all right, Spike?" she asked.

Spike looked up at her with wide eyes, "I'm fine," he thought to himself, 'Especially with her giant jugs pressing down into my chest.' he thought with ecstasy, before remembering the situation and shook the impure thoughts off.

The two got up, as Applejack spoke, "We gotta transform."

"Right." Spike agreed, as he morphed into his dragon form, and Applejack activating her element of harmony became her anthro pony self.

Descent hovered above and watched as Applejack was using her wood manipulation with the earth to restrain the Timberwolves and her bare strength, while Spike was flying around lighting the beasts on fire.

He snickered, "Nice try, Spike, but your fire alone will not save you!" he dove in and attacked Spike as the two grappled in mid air.

Applejack looked up seeing Spike go at it with Descent, "Spike!" she tried to go help him, only for the Timberwolves to block her path and surround her. Applejack stood ready, until a blast of lightning struck one.

She looked over and saw Rainbow, Twilight, and the others, "Applejack, are you all right?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine, but Spike could use some help." she motioned up to Spike fighting Descent.

"I'll help him, the rest of you handle the Timberwolves." Twilight offered, as she flew up to assist Spike.

Spike and Descent ended their grapple, and were striking at each other with Spike nailing his enemy with a punch. Descent recovered from the blow and delivered a kick to Spike throwing him off balance.

"Hope you're ready to die a second time!" Descent said with a sinister tone.

"Not if I can help it!" Twilight called, as she fired a blast of magical energy at Descent forcing him to fly away.

Twilight flew up to Spike, and spoke, "Hey, Spike, sorry I'm late."

"Better late than never, Twi." Spike chuckled.

"Why don't you and I face that creep together?" Twilight offered.

"Delighted." Spike answered, as the two flew in to attack Descent.

Descent saw the two together, "Well, the Princess of Friendship and the Dragon King's incarnate? This is a treat."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but this treat you say isn't going to be good for you." Twilight remarked, as she fired magical energy blasts at Descent who dodged some shot, but took a shot in the leg.

Descent groaned and recoiled from the shot, and saw Spike fly in delivering a punch to his cheek sending him crashing down into the ground, "Bulls eye!" Spike cheered.

"Good job." Twilight smiled.

"Hey, Twilight!" Applejack called, as they looked down seeing the Timberwolves restrained by Applejack's Wood pillar binds, "Got them all rounded up for you to transport back to Equestria."

Twilight smiled and activated her magic causing the five beasts to disappear into a portal. Descent seeing this was shocked, and growled as they looked to him, "Until next time." he turned to smoke and vanished.

The girls and Spike sighed in relief as they powered down back to their human selves, "That was fun." Pinkie smiled.

"Those dogs didn't stand a chance." Rainbow boasted with pride.

Applejack spoke up, "Come on ya'll. How about some pie and Apple Cider?"

Rainbow's eyes lit up, "Cider?! Let's go!" she started running back for the house, with the others running after her.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nightmare's lair, Descent was bowing before his boss in a pleading way, as Nightmare Moon looked disappointed, "I gave you a simple job to carry out, and you fail me, Descent!" she frowned.

"I understand your disappointment, Nightmare Moon. But it won't happen again. I promise you." he groveled.

Nightmare answered, "If you break that promise, I'll pluck your wings from your back!" she warned him, before walking away.

* * *

Back at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight and the others had hurried on home, while Spike and Applejack were by the orchard entrance, "Well, I better get going, thanks for inviting me to help out here at the farm, Applejack."

"You're welcome, Spike. Feel free to stop on by when ya want."

"I'll keep that in mind," Spike said, until he saw Applejack get closer to him, while gazing at him with her beautiful eyes, "Uh, Applejack?"

"I'm really glad I have ya as my friend, Spike." she began.

"I feel the same way about you," he admitted. Applejack pulled Spike into an embrace, and in the process buried his face into her cleavage. Spike spoke with a muffled voice, "Applejack!" he worked his face up so he was looking up at her with a blush upon his face.

Applejack smiled, as she looked down at him and spoke, "Spike, think you can call me 'Amazon' more often when it's just us two?"

Spike was surprised at her request, but decided to answer, "Sure thing... Amazon."

Applejack's smile brightened, "Thank you, sugarcube." she pecked Spike on the forehead increasing his blush.

When Applejack let Spike go, he got on his bike and rode off for home. As he rode down the road heading back, his shocked look started shifting into a smile. But that smile started turning into a lecherous grin, and he began snickering. Suddenly his snickering turned into a perverted laugh and cheer as he rode to home.

 **(And another one in the books. Don't miss next time where Spike learns a little more about Rainbow Dash.)**


	10. Exercise and Shower Off

**(And I'm back with Spike getting to know more about the sports girl and most awesome Rainbow Dash.)**

One Saturday morning, Spike was jogging laps with Rainbow Dash around the school's track field that was unoccupied being a weekend and all.

Rainbow Dash was jogging beside Spike who was determined to keep jogging until he finished his laps, "Come on, Spike. Keep those knees up!"

"I appreciate you training with me today, Rainbow Dash." he panted.

"No prob. I needed to work up a little sweat today anyway." she answered.

"I just hope when this is over I don't cramp up." Spike continued jogging.

"If you do, it means you've exceeded your limit, which is a good thing." she said, as she started jogging backwards to face him.

"You make it look so easy." Spike said in envy.

"Been running since I was four years old." she smirked.

"Good for you." Spike said, as he completed a lap.

"Good job, Spike, that's your fifth lap. Only fifteen more to go." Rainbow said.

Spike looked like he wanted to drop to the floor from exhaustion, but didn't want to disappoint Rainbow. So he continued on determined to finish his twenty laps even if it killed him.

* * *

Finally after another fifteen laps around the track field, Spike stopped to catch his breath while Rainbow still looked pumped, "Not bad. And you didn't even throw up." she chuckled.

"Har-har." Spike laughed in sarcasm.

Rainbow drank from a bottle of water along with Spike, before speaking, "I say you and I worked up quite a sweat today."

"No kidding." Spike said, as he gagged from the stench of his own body odor.

"Looks like it's time to shower off." Rainbow suggested.

"Yeah. Good thing Principal Celestia made sure to keep the locker rooms doors unlocked for us afterward." Spike said, as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Rainbow asked.

"To take a shower in the locker room." Spike answered like it was a dumb question.

"Since it's just us, why don't you join me in the girls locker room?" she asked.

Spike suddenly froze up, as if his brain exploded, 'Join Rainbow in the girls locker room?' he thought, before answering, "Rainbow, that's a bold offer. I mean a guy in the girls locker room?"

"Oh, when did you suddenly become so prim?" she put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not, it's just... I didn't think you'd want that."

"It's just gonna be us two in there, so there's no reason to be shy," Rainbow answered, "Come on, I won't tell if you won't."

Spike seeing it didn't bother Rainbow too much, knew at this point he shouldn't pass up an opportunity, "Well, if you're ok with it, I guess I'll go along with it."

"Good, now come on." she said, as they grabbed their bags and headed for the locker room.

* * *

Inside the girls locker room, Spike was by one part of room changing out of his sweaty exercise clothes, before wrapping a towel around his waist. He looked around the locker room in amazement.

'Wow, the girls locker room looks a hell of a lot cleaner,' he took a few sniffs, 'And it smells nicer too.'

"Spike, you ready?" came Rainbow's voice from the other side of the row of lockers.

"Yeah. Coming." he said, as he stood up and walked around the other side of the lockers, seeing Rainbow standing in plain sight with a towel wrapped around her athletic body.

Spike's eyes looked drawn to Rainbow's busty mounds concealed inside the towel. Rainbow seeing his reaction smirked, "Feeling shy, big boy?"

Spike upon hearing her, snapped out of his stupor, "Not at all."

"Well, come on. Grab a stall and let's shower off." Rainbow suggested, as they each took a stall which happened to be next to each other. After closing the curtains of them, they removed their towels and started the water.

Each of them started washing off their sweat, as Rainbow spoke, "So what do you think of our exotic locker room, Spike?"

"Well, it sure is different. Our showers are all in one area and not stalls with curtains." he answered, as he rubbed soap over his torso.

"You mean you just shower with no concealment?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. We don't have much to hide from each other." he explained, while feeling it sounded awkward to admit.

Rainbow laughed, "So have any of you guys had contests and such about who has the..." she was cut off by Spike.

"What happens in the boys locker room stays there, Rainbow. And no we don't do that. At least I don't." he said preserving his dignity.

"What a shame. I'll bet yours is bigger than the rest." Rainbow smirked from inside her stall.

Spike stood there as the water poured on him, looking red at what she just said, "Why do you say that? Did you secretly..."

"No, of course I didn't do anything like that." she answered. The two just chuckled as they continued washing up.

* * *

When they finished, they turned the water off and started drying themselves up. Once they stepped out of their stalls with their towels wrapped around them, Spike spoke up, "So, Rainbow, how'd Starswirl Academy's top athlete become part of the elements of harmony?"

Rainbow looked at him, and sighed before taking a seat on the bench, "Well, this started quite a while ago. I was the fourth to join Twilight, not long after Fluttershy joined. Fluttershy and I were close friends back then. Used to attend the same Summer camp when we were kids. I always had an issue for not wanting to settle for second place."

"I can see that even today." Spike replied, as Rainbow knew he was aware of her sport competitive streak.

The girl continued, "Over time I guess I let my issue get in between my normal life with Fluttershy as my friend. When I saw how chummy she was getting with Twilight and the others after she joined I started getting jealous."

"Oh, so you do get jealous." Spike teased.

"No interrupting," she warned him, "Anyway, one day I just flat out made Fluttershy choose between them or me. That was my mistake. She chose them over me because I was treating her like property and not as a friend. I never felt so ashamed of myself in all my life." she sighed.

"Rainbow." Spike gasped, seeing how Rainbow looked dismal upon remembering how she was. He decided to sit next to her in case she felt lonely.

"The next day I went to apologize to her, until I saw she and the others were under attack by a swarm of Twittermites; little insect creatures that shoot bolts of electricity at their victims. When a bunch were ready to attack Fluttershy I tackled her out of the way. She and Twilight told me to run, but I refused. I couldn't call myself a friend to Fluttershy or anyone if I just ran away and left them. I promised I'd be there for them like a true loyal friend. That's what activated the element of Loyalty which bonded to me, making me into a pegasus. With my ability to control storm and lightning I was able to suck the lightning out of the Twittermites making them weak enough for Twilight to contain and send them back to Equestria."

"Wow." Spike said in awe.

Rainbow continued, "I apologized to them afterward and now I'm a true loyal friend to them."

Spike smiled, "And I know you're more loyal than you say."

"You do?"

"Of course. I've watched the way you play sports, especially on teams. You are a team player, Rainbow. And a loyal friend. Makes me glad to have someone like you for an ally."

Rainbow looked at Spike before realizing she started feeling emotional, "Darn it, now you're getting me all sappy!" she looked away.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with that." Spike said.

"It is when you're me. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Hey, I'm not gonna tell anybody I saw the awesome Rainbow Dash getting emotional." Spike replied.

Rainbow looked back at him, "You're not?"

"Of course not. I'm not that kind of guy."

Rainbow started smiling, "Thanks, Spike. You really are a cool guy."

"I appreciate that." Spike answered.

"Oh, come here you!" she pulled Spike into an embrace, taking him by surprise.

"Whoa!" he gasped, before feeling her wrapped up chest press into his bare chest. He thought to himself, 'Oh, shit. My chest is just a towel separated from her gonzagas!'

Rainbow removed herself off Spike but was still inches away from him, "You know, being in here alone with you has me feeling hot. Almost like anything can happen."

"What're you talking about?" Spike asked, as he started to sweat.

"I mean you and I are alone. Nobody really knows we're here. I'd say this would be a perfect chance for us to get to know each other," she started drawing little circles with her index finger on Spike's bare torso. Spike panted in arousal. Rainbow seeing his reaction smirked, "Oh, you like this don't you?" she continued to tease him as Spike ended up laying down on the bench, as Rainbow got on top of him.

"Rainbow, please." he squirmed.

Rainbow giggled as she looked down at him sniveling like a helpless child, before seeing a tent forming under his towel, "Looks like someone's getting a little excited." she smirked.

"It's not what you think!" Spike cried, before Rainbow put a finger to his lips.

"I know what it is, and I take it as a compliment."

"You do?" he asked.

"Of course. I may not be a total bombshell like Rarity or even Twilight, but even I can see when a guy's into me." she said, while smiling.

"Well, you are gorgeous and a good athlete. That's a very great combo." Spike said.

Rainbow giggled, "Well, here's a little thank you for your thoughtful words." Rainbow leaned downward and puckered up.

'Oh, shit. Things are gonna get real.' he thought, while preparing for what was to follow, and suddenly felt Rainbow peck him on the cheek.

He opened his eyes and looked seeing her lips still planted on his cheek. When she removed her lips she lifted her head up still looking down at him, "How was that?"

"That was awesome." he answered in amaze.

Rainbow smirked, "That's because I am awesome." Spike smiled, seeing this was one hell of a day.

* * *

Soon enough the two got changed into cleaner clothes, and left the locker room. They stood outside seeing the sun going down.

"Well, I'm heading off." Rainbow said as she activated her wings.

"Yeah. Me too. I'll catch you later, Rainbow." Spike activated his own wings.

"You too. And let's keep what happened in the locker room between us, huh?" she asked.

"What happens in the locker room stays there." Spike repeated his words from before, and the two laugh before flying off in different directions.

As Spike was flying above the city, he stopped in mid air and pondered to himself, "Man, that was unexpected with what happened with me and Rainbow. In fact some of the stuff with the other girls I had not expected either. If Twilight knew about this, boy she would be pissed," he grew a perverted smile on his face, "Still this attention from each of the girls has been the best attention I've ever received from a girl. I love it." he flew off again, knowing tomorrow was going to be another day.

 **(And there you have it. Spike knows more about Rainbow than he did before. And knows her loyalty would never betray him.)**


	11. Generosity can Change your Life

**(And here's my next chapter where Spike bonds with Rarity completing the five members of Twilight's group.)**

Monday after school, at the girls club room Twilight was just finishing up the latest that's been going on around the school as well as their after school activity.

"So still no word of Nightmare Moon or any Shadow Bolt sightings?" Spike inquired.

"I'm afraid not," Twilight sighed, "Still we should be careful when going out at night even during the day time. Ok?"

"You got it, Twilight." Applejack agreed.

"With all said and done, this meeting is adjourned." Twilight concluded.

The girls sighed in relief, as they headed out with Spike the last one in the room, "Well, time to bail." Spike was ready to leave.

"Spike." Twilight called him back.

Spike looked back, "Yeah, Twilight?"

"I especially want you to be careful the most."

"Here we go," Spike said to himself while rolling his eyes, "Twilight, I know I'm still pretty much a rookie in this team, but give me credit I am learning a lot. Especially when it comes to keeping an eye out for trouble."

"I know, Spike. Still a girl worries for her close friends." she replied.

"I respect that. If anything were to happen to you or any of the other girls I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Twilight smiled, and approached him. She threw her arms around Spike embracing him, as Spike relished in the feeling before returning the embrace, "I'm glad I made you a part of our group, Spike." she whispered into his ear.

Spike smiled, and whispered back, "I'm glad you gave me life again." they looked at each other and kissed like they did that night before.

When they parted, Spike asked, "So when are you going to tell them we've done this?"

"Not just yet." she answered.

"They're going to find out eventually." Spike noted.

"If they do, I'll take full responsibility for not letting them know."

"Thanks, Twi." Spike said, before they parted and the boy took off. Twilight watched him leave and smiled to herself.

* * *

Later on as Spike was walking home, he thought to himself, 'Twilight's so amazing, but I wonder why she's so embarrassed about letting the girls know her attraction to me... Then again that would probably ignite some sparks between them. Especially with the times I've spent getting to know each of them.'

He walked past a shelter and suddenly his eyes caught someone through the window. He looked in and saw Rarity helping out inside the shelter by serving food to some people.

"Rarity?" he asked himself, "Wow, I didn't expect to find her here. Wonder if this is a side job?" he decided to investigate and went inside, "Uh, Rarity?" he asked.

Rarity hearing her name, looked over seeing Spike, "Oh, Spike! You're just in time." she said with joy.

Spike was confused, "I am?"

"Of course, darling. Please come over," Spike walked, over as Rarity handed him an apron, "Put this on and help me with the food here."

Spike was lost at what was going on, but seeing he was in a place with homeless people didn't wanna give them a bad impression, "Uh, sure." he put it on, and for about three hours assisted Rarity in feeding the homeless. As he worked he saw the people thank Rarity kindly as if they were all so close.

* * *

After work was over, Spike and Rarity returned their aprons to the shelter kitchen, and were grabbing their backpacks, "So is this where you go after school?" Spike asked.

"Well, on Mondays actually," Rarity admitted, "And it's good work. I've gotten to know many people here."

"I see," Spike answered, before another question came to mind, "How did someone like you get to be so generous?"

Rarity looked at him and smiled, "Well, the truth is I wasn't always this generous. You could almost say I was a stereotypical popular girl who only cared about appearances."

"No." Spike gasped in sarcasm.

Rarity ignoring Spike's sarcastic response, answered, "Yes. Back then I was only interested in my fashion business, until one day an event occurred that changed my life forever."

"What?" Spike inquired.

"Well, one night I was having dinner with a client about an outfit I was designing for her. Then I got a call from my mother who told me my little sister was sick with a fever and had to be rushed to the hospital. I was torn between making my deal or rushing to see my sister. My client seeing how torn I was told me to go and that we would reschedule. I thanked her so much and headed off. But by the time I got to the train station I realized I misplaced my train ticket and there wasn't enough time to get one from the booth. And the next train wouldn't be in for another hour."

"Whoa." Spike said in worry.

"Then this man came up and asked me what was wrong. I told him the situation, and thank my lucky star he gave me his train ticket. I tried to reject it thinking it wouldn't be fair, but he insisted and told me that what was important was that I get to my sister in time. I thanked him ever so much and was able to get to the hospital in time to join my family."

"What happened to your sister?"

"She made a full recovery. She believed it was because I was there to see her when she needed all of us," Rarity explained, "That man's act of generosity opened my eyes to a whole new perspective. Since then I had begun showing generosity to those less fortunate than myself, like here at the shelter."

Spike smiled, "No wonder you were chosen by the element of Generosity."

"Yes. How I ended up with Twilight and the others, was actually more of a test. When Twilight and Pinkie at the time were the only ones they were debating on how they'd find the other chosen ones for the elements. They happened upon me in my clothing shop and saw the element of generosity was responding to me. Before they explained to me about it, they came inside and assisted me with some work. During that time I got to know them better and they got to know me. Twilight confident that I was the right one bestowed upon me the element of generosity and I became this unicorn pony."

"And how did you take her story when first told?"

"Well, when she told me about it at first I thought she was pulling some joke on me, until she and Pinkie transformed. I wasn't able to believe it at first, but I eventually came to realize perhaps it was my destiny to join them and then the element of Generosity officially became mine."

"Interesting story." Spike admitted.

"Thank you. Plus it was a good way to make real friends when I joined them."

"But you're one of the most popular girls at the school. I figured you'd have loads of friends." Spike said.

Rarity giggled, "Well, that's sweet to think that. But the truth is just because one is popular doesn't mean the people who you associate with are your real friends."

"Really?"

"Yes. When I started spending time with Twilight and Pinkie many of my old snobby friends thought I was bringing myself down to the low by associating with people like them. Well, I told them they're what real friends are and wouldn't give them up for all the money in the world."

Spike smiled, "That's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so, Spike. Even if you didn't plan on stopping in to help on your own accord, I'm glad you decided to help me regardless."

"Hey, I'd gladly stick my neck out for my friends. Especially you, Rarity."

Rarity felt flustered, but couldn't bare to let Spike see her like that. So she turned the tables, "I'll bet you'd do it for Twilight the most." she smirked.

Spike did a double take, at her sudden statement, "What do you mean?"

Rarity smiled, "I know you have a thing for Twilight, darling."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike turned away in denial.

Rarity smirked, as she went around in front of him, "Oh, I think you do, Spike. We all notice how you look at Twilight when you think none of us are looking."

"You do?" Spike squeaked before covering his mouth, upon realizing he confessed.

"Got you." she winked.

"Guess I walked into that one." Spike said feeling embarrassed.

"You kind of did." Rarity said, as she stood at Spike's side. She noticed he still felt flustered, before hugging him, "Oh, come now, Spike. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You liking Twilight is perfectly normal behavior for a boy. And it's especially normal behavior when a boy is attracted to more than one girl around him.

Spike's eyes widened as Rarity embraced him, "Come again?"

Rarity answered, "I know you feel attracted to the rest of us and not just Twilight. But I know Twilight means the most to you."

"I have no comment." Spike answered, while trying to maintain his composure, but in reality was trembling from being in close contact with Rarity.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't have a problem if I did this?" Rarity teased him by pressing her enormous rack against his chest. Spike's face started turning red at the sensation of one of the largest racks in the academy pressing hard against his chest.

'Holy crap! Rarity's rubbing up against me in a sexy manner!' Spike thought in arousal, 'If I were to die again I would die happily.'

Rarity seeing his reaction to her flirting giggled, "Honestly, seeing this is your reaction to a little harmless flirting makes me want to tease you even more."

'If this is what she calls harmless flirting, I wonder what she considers full on action?' he thought to himself.

Rarity smiled at Spike's unchanged aroused demeanor, spoke, "You look so helpless and adorable. It's so precious."

Spike looked at her, "It is?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes. I like seeing you act this way. It just turns me on... Come here you."

Spike could feel a boner forming in his pants, and continued to think, 'Horniness is reaching the max!' suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts, as Rarity cupped his face and brought him closer to her and their lips met.

As their lips connected, Spike's eyes were as wide as can be, but soon the soft sensation of Rarity's lips pressed against his caused him to relax into the feeling and returned the gesture. When they parted, Rarity spoke, "That was a good luck kiss. And hope eventually you'll have the same luck with Twilight.'

"Uh-huh," Spike answered like a drone, before thinking, 'Except we've already kissed. But not that intense. Hell, I haven't even asked her on a date yet.'

Rarity smiled and placed a finger to Spike's chest, "And remember, you'll still have me." she giggled.

"Yeah." Spike answered still sounding like a drone.

Rarity looked at her watch, "Oh, my stars. Is it that late already? We best get going. Would be so kind and walk me home?"

Spike ceased his drone talk and answered normally, "Sure, ok."

"Thank you, darling." Rarity said, as she headed out leaving Spike to have a moment before letting out a big sigh of relief.

"I could die from flirtatious overload," he hurried off to catch up to Rarity, while thinking, 'Though if I had Twilight and the rest of the girls, that would be perfect.'

 **(And there you have it. Spike got to know more about Rarity, and some very intimate flirting as a result. Don't miss next chapter.)**


	12. Dragon Breath

**(Here's my next chapter inspired from an episode of American Dragon Jake Long. Enjoy.)**

One afternoon at school, Spike was walking to class while greeting some girls from his homeroom, "Hey, there ladies. Looking good," he said unaware of a green fume escaping his mouth which traveled past the girls nostrils. Their eyes widened and began watering. They screamed and ran for it. "Hey, where are you going? I just said 'hi'," Spike said in confusion, "Jeez. Some people just can't appreciate it when someone tries to be nice." he walked on for class.

He entered the classroom and took a seat near his boys, "Snips, Snails, what up, guys?" he high fived them.

"Doing good, Spike-aroo." Snails greeted him.

"Unless you count today's test." Snips sighed.

"Come on, it could be worse." Spike said, as he let out too big a breath.

Unfortunately the breath went past Snips and Snails. The two gagged, "Ugh, Spike. You need a mint." Snips gagged.

"What?" Spike asked.

"No offense, man. But your breath is rank." Snails covered his mouth.

"It is not. I gargled with plenty of mouthwash this morning." Spike argued.

"I'd say it wasn't enough." Snips replied, while plugging his noise.

Spike frowned and wanted to argue some more, but their teacher entered, "Good afternoon, class. I hope you're prepared for today's test," the students groaned, "Now let's not get excited."

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed big time releasing a bigger whiff of his breath that started to fill the room. Everyone got caught in the stench and started screaming and gagging. Even the teacher was spazzing.

"Ugh, we're in a gas chamber!" a girl screamed.

"Every man for himself!" a boy shouted, as they all started piling out of the room as fast as they could.

As Spike followed, his breath trailed along throughout the school spreading the stench. This caused everyone in the building to pile outside gasping for fresh air.

"What was going on in there?" a boy asked another boy.

"It's like the place was loaded with skunks." the boy replied.

"More like a truckload of dirty diapers." a girl gagged.

"Or a serious case of halitosis." another girl said.

Spike looked around in disbelief, "This can't be because of my breath can it?" he asked, as he breathed on some nearby flowers that wilted, "Ok, this isn't funny." he sighed.

Suddenly one of the teachers spoke up, "Listen up. Until we find the source of the smell the entire school is quarantined."

"So school's out?" a boy asked hopefully.

The teacher sighed knowing that's all the student's cared about, "Until further notice."

The students cheered with joy forgetting about the horrible stench they breathed in. Spike however couldn't bring himself to be happy knowing he was the cause of this. He said to himself, "I got to see Twilight about this."

* * *

Soon enough, Spike had hurried to the meeting building and informed Twilight and the others about his stench problem. Spike sat down on the couch with his nose and mouth covered by his shirt. The girls looked at him oddly at how he was trying to conceal his breath, "It's official, my breath is cursed." he vented dramatically.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Spike. Your breath is not cursed." Rarity calmed him.

"Then what else can it be?" Spike asked, removing his mouth from the cover of his shirt. The girls quickly covered their nostrils, not wanting to breathe in Spike's rank breath. Spike seeing this fell into deeper despair.

Twilight walked in carrying a book, "It's simple. Bad breath is normal for a dragon. Your fire breathing glands are maturing at this point."

Spike spoke with a roll of his eyes, "Well, now I know why they call it dragon breath."

"Hey, you did us all a favor, Spike," Rainbow spoke, "Thanks to your rank breath we won't be having classes for a few days."

"I feel so much better." Spike said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Spike. The bad breath is only temporary." Twilight assured him.

"Really? For how long?"

"It usually takes about one to two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Spike snapped, as he jumped off the couch, "I can't live with this bad breath for two weeks! If my parents smell my breath they'll wash it out with soap!"

"That would be very unfortunate." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry, I know a solution." Pinkie spoke up.

"You do?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Sure. Let's just put you in one of those quarantine bubbles," Pinkie beamed, "You can be our bubble boy!"

Spike looked freaked and saddened, "But I don't wanna be a bubble boy!"

"And you won't have to," Twilight said, "I know none of us would want you to be miserable with bad breath for two weeks. So I whipped up something for you." she held up a vial containing a pink liquid.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"A special remedy that'll help with your breath problem. Wear it around your neck and there will be no trace of repulse to your breath." she placed the vial around his neck.

Spike smiled in joy, "Twilight, you're the best!" he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Spike, easy." Twilight giggled, as he hugged her so close her breasts were pressing into his chest.

When Spike realized what his action was doing, he smiled and thought, 'I don't wanna let go of her ever.'

"Spike, you can let go now." Twilight noted.

Spike sighed knowing he had to do it. He released Twilight, and spoke, "Thanks for this, Twilight. I owe ya big."

Twilight smiled, and spoke, "I'll hold you to that, Spike."

Spike breathed, "So how does it smell?" he asked the girls,

Pinkie smiled, "Minty fresh."

Spike sighed in relief, "If only they made air fresheners this good."

Applejack spoke up, "Well, ya'll. School's being fumigated, so what do we do now?"

"I say we go grab a bite," Rainbow suggested, "How about it, Spike? Feel confident enough to step out in public now?"

"Are you kidding? With this thing around my neck, I won't be worrying about bad breath at all."

"Well, tuck it in your shirt," Rarity suggested, "How would it look if people saw you wearing that?"

"Hmm, good point." Spike tucked it into his shirt.

"And that won't last forever," Twilight warned him, "It's good enough to get you through the two weeks. After that it'll be useless."

"Hey, if it holds out by how long my dragon breath is supposed to last I can't complain." Spike replied.

"Come on, let's go." Pinkie said, as they left the building.

* * *

During nighttime, Spike had returned home and was heading to bed. When get got down on his bed, he held the vial in between his thumb and index fingers, "You're gonna keep me from scaring the girls off with my foul breath. Oh, yes you are." he chuckled.

Meanwhile out in the city by the local market, a figure was lurking about the empty streets, before peeking around a corner with three heads looking.

"This is it, girls. Ready to feast?" one asked with a growl to their voice.

"Yes. I'm so hungry." a second voice asked with a bleating sound.

"I am too." the third spoke with a hiss.

"Then let's chow down." the growling voice said, as it ran to the market with the three voices laughing.

 **(Funny huh? Don't miss next time where Spike and the girls face down another Equestrian creature looking for nourishment. See you soon.)**


	13. Stakeout

**(Here's the second part of my last chapter. Hope you like it.)**

Morning came, and Spike got out of bed while looking at the vial hanging around his neck to keep dragon breath in check, "Morning, my friend. Keep my breath nice and fresh." Spike told it, as he got ready for the day. Since the school was still quarantined thanks to his dragon breath he had a free day. So he got dressed and went downstairs seeing his dad in his face arm chair watching the morning news.

"Hey, dad, anything new happening in the world today?"

"Just the usual, son." his dad answered, as Spike took a seat on the couch to enjoy the news.

The news anchor spoke up, "And in latest, break in at the market. Late last night there was a break in at the local market where the perpetrators left the whole place in a mess. We're going to you now live with a story."

The scene cut to a reporter live on the set at the market that was taped off to the public. The reporter stood inside the wrecked market with food splattered everywhere and shelves knocked down, "I would call this shoppers gone mad... If it had been done by shoppers," the reporter began, "All food and produce gone and splattered everywhere leaving the store in shambles. Luckily we have footage of this event caught by the store's security, but we're not sure exactly what we're dealing with."

Spike and his dad watched as they played the security footage seeing a creature moving through the aisles tearing up the place while eating any food it could grab. Spike looked oddly seeing it looked like a wild animal.

The footage ended, as the reporter continued as she stood before one of the check out stands that had claw marks in it, "Was this a bear or some strange beast? Even the police are baffled. But one thing's for sure there is a wild animal loose in the city. Until this mess is cleared up, citizens are to be careful when going outside, particularly at night. Back to you at the studio."

Spike's dad looked flabbergasted, "Whoa. Now there's something you don't see happen every day. Wonder what animal left claw marks like that?"

Spike pondered, "I wonder too," suddenly his cellphone rang, and he answered it, "Hello? Twilight? Yeah, I just saw the news. Really? Ok, I'll be right over," he hung up, "Dad, I'm taking off for awhile. Be back later."

"Ok, son. Just be careful out there." his dad warned him.

"I will." Spike answered, as he hurried out the door.

* * *

Spike had flown to the meeting room by the school and went inside seeing the girls present, "I'm here."

Twilight spoke, "Good. Now you all saw the news footage this morning with that break in and destruction in the market?" the group nodded.

"What do you think that thing was, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"It's a chimera." Twilight answered.

"A chimera?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes. A chimera is a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature composed of the parts of more than one animal." the leader explained.

"Why did it go on a riot in the store last night?" Rarity inquired.

"Chimera's do have incredibly huge appetites, and that store was its all you can eat buffet." Twilight answered.

"And I thought I had an appetite." Pinkie spoke up.

"We have to find that chimera and send it back to Equestria," Twilight began, "If we leave it to run free then it'll hit up all other food sources in the city."

"Even my farm?" Applejack asked in worry.

"And Sugarcube Corner?" Pinkie asked in equal worry.

"Precisely." Twilight answered grimly.

"Then I say we find this chimera and kick its butt straight back to Equestria." Rainbow took a stand.

"And just how are we going to find it?" Rarity inquired.

"We go to where there's lots of food." Twilight answered.

"That could be just about anywhere." Spike reminded her.

"The chimera's going on a trail. It'll likely target the next food store closest to the first one," the Princess said, as she laid out a map of the city and stuck a tack on the spot where it first struck, "This is where it first struck, and the next food joint should be right... Here." she stuck another tack on a spot closest to the first mark.

Everyone looked at the location, as Spike spoke, "That's Elmwood Grocers."

Twilight nodded, "If we're going to catch that chimera there, we're going to have a stakeout."

Rainbow looked excited, "All right! A stakeout! Just like in the cop movies."

"I'll bring the coffee and doughnuts." Pinkie offered.

"I'll have to bring something warm, it's said to be a cold night." Rarity noted.

"Well, ya'll. We got us a job to do." Applejack said.

"I hope it doesn't get too messy." Fluttershy hoped.

"All right. Let's get started." Twilight declared, as the group nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later on as nighttime was arriving, the seven friends were atop a building roof where they got a perfect view of Elmwood Grocers. They sat on chairs by the edge of the roof, as they looked down at the grocers with the perimeter looking normal.

"Ok, everyone's all here." Twilight did a head count.

"And I brought the snacks." Pinkie said, as she brought bags of snacks over.

"So all we have to do is wait until the Chimera strikes?" Rainbow asked, as she got comfortable on a chair.

"I know it may sound tiring, but it has to be done." Twilight answered.

"Well, I'm good." Spike said, as he took a seat and started reading from a comic book.

"Let's hope we won't be out all night." Rarity hoped.

"No sense in complaining about it now." Applejack said, as she took a seat and grabbed a beverage.

And so the group got comfy in their chairs and observed the grocers from the roof seeing person after person go inside and exit.

* * *

When evening came, the group was still atop the roof observing the now closed and locked up grocers. By then Spike, Rarity, and Fluttershy were looking on the verge of falling asleep, while Pinkie's eyes were wide from having coffee. Her fourth cup to be precise.

"Twilight, it's already close to midnight. I don't think our chimera is going to show." Rainbow said, while on the verge of falling asleep.

Twilight who was wide awake spoke, "Try and be patient, Rainbow Dash. It can't be much longer."

"You've been saying that for the last three hours." Rainbow complained.

Applejack who was looking tuckered out spoke, "I hate to say it, Twi, but if nothing happens then either ya made a miscalculation where the beast would go next or this was all just a wild goose chase."

Twilight didn't like the possibility if she made a mistake where the chimera would go next, and was almost ready to call it a night, until they heard the growl of a tiger down below. The sound woke the others up, as Rarity spoke, "You all hear that?"

"I sure did." Spike confirmed.

"What was that?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight looked down from the roof, and answered, "Our creature."

The group looked down and saw the chimera creature busting down through the locked doors. Twilight turned to her team, "Let's go." she said, as the seven powered up.

* * *

They jumped down and landed in the grocers lot before the chimera, "Hold it!" Spike called.

The chimera looked back revealing to have the head and front half of a tiger, the head and back half of a goat, and a snake head for a tail.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped.

The tiger head spoke, "Back off, you. We're just looking to get some grub."

"Well, you're gonna have to get it elsewhere." Applejack warned it.

"Now come along quietly or we're gonna have to make you." Rainbow added.

The goat head spoke up, "Sisters, it looks like these seven are trying to challenge us."

The snake hissed, "I sss-ay we teach them a lesson."

"Agreed." Tiger head said, as the three grinned at the group.

"Take it!" Twilight called, as the group charged at the chimera who was swiping its claws at them

When the chimera swiped its claw at Pinkie, the girl jumped over and launched some water at it soaking the fur, "I hate baths." the tiger head grumbled.

"Allow me." the snake head said, as it struck forward to bite them, only to be grabbed out of thin air by Applejack.

"I don't think so, varmint." Applejack said, as she gripped the snake head and swung the chimera around before releasing it.

The chimera rolled on the parking lot pavement before getting up, "No more playing around!" the tiger head growled, as the creature attacked the girls.

Twilight was launching shots of magic at the chimera, only for the beast to evade each shot. Rainbow flew in, and called, "Taste lightning, freak!" she sent bolts of lightning at the chimera shocking it, but it wasn't slowing down.

Rarity used her own magic to create boulders which she hurled at the chimera, only for the goat head to ram them away, "Rarity, look out!" Fluttershy called, as she used her wind manipulation to blow the chimera off course from Rarity.

The chimera looked to Twilight and growled before taking off at her, "Twilight!" The girls cried, as Twilight prepared herself.

Suddenly Spike flew in tackling the creature away. The two rolled across the ground, before Spike was on top pinning the beast, "Looks like I'm all over this." Spike mocked.

The tiger and goat heads smirked, as the tiger spoke, "That's what you think." Spike was confused, until the snake head wrapped itself around Spike's throat trying to choke him. Spike was wheezing from losing his air supply.

"Spike!" the girls shouted, as they rushed to help him, only for the tiger head to halt them.

"Come one step closer, and your dragon friend loses all his air."

"What's it going to be?" The goat head inquired smugly.

The girls with much reluctance lowered their guard, while sporting frowns. The three heads laughed in victory, until the snake head noticed the vial Spike wore around his neck, "What's thissss?" it hissed. The other two heads looked back seeing the vial as well.

Spike realized the snake head loosened her grip around his neck and smirked, "Just a little something that you should be afraid of."

The three heads frowned, as they pinned Spike to the ground, "You think we're afraid of some dragon?" the tiger growled.

Spike smirked, as he was able to grab the vial, "Worse than that,"he pulled the vial off from around his neck and let out his pent up breath, "How do ya like this?"

The three heads turned wide eyed as they filled up with tears, "Dragon breath!" the three heads cried in nausea, before passing out right on top of Spike.

Spike groaned, "Get off!" he shoved the unconscious chimera off him and got on his feet.

"Spike!" the girls cried, as they ran over to him.

"Are you all right?" Rarity asked.

"You're not hurt are you?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Nothing I can't handle," Spike boasted, and noticed the girls backing away, "What?"

"Um, Spike." Fluttershy said motioning to the neck.

Spike remembered he removed the vial from around his neck, and was back to stinky breath, "Whoops."

"I think you should put that back on." Rainbow suggested.

"Please." Rarity pleaded.

Spike put the vial around his neck again, making his breath fresh again, "Much better." Twilight said in relief.

"Well, girls, this was some victory." Applejack said.

"And we owe it all to Spike's dragon breath." Pinkie cheered, while hugging Spike from behind.

"How about that? The one thing I've been fretting over became my greatest weapon." Spike chuckled, and soon the others joined in.

Twilight inspected the chimera, "Well, this beast won't be waking up for several hours. Which is plenty of time to send it back." she opened a portal, as Applejack and Spike dragged the chimera into the portal before it closed.

"Well, girls. It's late and I'm bushed." Spike yawned.

"Same here." Applejack agreed.

Twilight nodded, "Let's all head home and get some sleep."

"I'm good with that." Rainbow said, as the group took off for home.

* * *

A week had passed, and at the club room, Spike stood before the girls and removed the vial from around his neck, "How's this?" Spike asked, as he let out his breath.

The girls didn't cringe or gag which was a good sign to Spike, before Twilight answered, "Perfectly normal breath."

"Finally. I was getting tired of wearing this thing around my neck." Spike said, as he held the vial.

"Well, guys, let's go grab a bite." Pinkie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Spike agreed, as the girls were in agreement too before heading out.

 **(Not a bad fight, and hilarious with Spike using his dragon breath as a secret weapon. Catch you later.)**


	14. Royal Couple

**(Welcome back readers. Here we're introduced to two new and familiar characters to the cast.)**

One day after school behind the building, Spike, Snips, and Snails were sitting down while looking at some dirty magazines compliments of Snails, "Ooh, look at the jugs on this one." Snips said, while salivating.

Snails was looking at one picture looking excited, "Oh, yeah. That's my sweet honey."

Spike was looking at one magazine himself. As he peered at the pages he couldn't see the images in the magazine himself, but instead saw Twilight and the other girls in place of the magazine girls, 'Oh, now that's hot.' Spike thought in arousal. He kept envisioning each of the girls fondling and touching each other, until he was snapped out of it by his cellphone ring.

"Oops. Gotta take this," he answered it, "Hello? Twilight, hey," Snips and Snails leaned in hoping to hear something juicy. Spike glared at them, and they backed off, "Right now? Sure, I'll be right there. Ok, see you in a bit." he hung up.

"What's the story, Spike?" Snips asked.

"You gonna get some with Twilight?" Snails asked curiously.

"That's between us, you guys. I'll catch ya later." Spike hurried off.

"No fair, man!" Snails called.

"What happened to not keeping secrets from your bros?!" Snips shouted.

* * *

Spike had made his way to the groups club building, and went inside. When he entered the main room, he saw Twilight at her desk, "Hey, Twilight." he greeted her.

Twilight smiled, "Glad to see you made it, Spike."

"You said you wanted to see me about a matter?" he asked with a hint of worry.

Twilight sensing his worry spoke, "No need to feel nervous, Spike. You're not in trouble."

"I'm not?" he asked in confusion.

"Not at all. I called you here because of a favor you owe me."

"A favor?" Spike pondered before recalling, "Oh, right. I said I owed you for helping me out with my dragon breath problem."

Twilight nodded, "And I've decided you can pay me back by joining me on a date."

Spike was speechless, before he worked up the courage to speak, "A date? That's what you want in return?"

"It's a simple payment for helping you." Twilight said.

"Logical," Spike agreed, and thought, 'Damn she beat me to it again. Why can't I get a good chance to ask her out myself instead of her always asking me? Oh, well. No sense complaining about it,' he spoke up, "Sure, Twilight. I'd love to take you out on a date."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you. So shall we go?"

"Lead on." Spike said, as Twilight led Spike out.

* * *

Soon enough they were out in the city at the shopping mall checking out the their favorite stores and showing each other some of their favorite spots. They were in the mall's book shop with Twilight checking out some astronomy books, while Spike was looking at a graphic novel about superheroes.

After they paid for their books, they walked through the mall, as Spike spoke up, "What say we get a bite?"

"Sounds good to me." Twilight agreed, as they walked.

To Spike's surprise, Twilight linked her arm with his and walked closer at his side. Spike thought to himself, 'Locked arms. Man, does this feel great. If my elbow brushes up against her breast, that would be even better.' he grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile in Nightmare Moon's lair, the corrupted one sat on her throne as Descent entered, "You summoned me?"

"Descent. I have reports that Princess Twilight Sparkle and Spike are seen out in the city alone." Nightmare began.

"I see. What is it you want me to do?" the shadow bolt inquired.

"Take your troops and launch a full scale attack on them. Can you do that with no problems?" Nightmare squinted her eyes at him.

"No problem at all." Descent answered.

"Then get going," Nightmare ordered, as Descent took off. The corrupted one looked out the window of her lair seeing the land, "Soon this land will know its true ruler."

* * *

Back with Spike and Twilight, the two left the mall and were in the park having an ice cream. Spike sighed in relaxation and spoke, "It feels good to just hang out without having to worry about anything, isn't it, Twilight?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since we were able to do just this. You and I." Twilight admitted.

"I really wish we can do this more often." Spike said with a sigh.

"So do I, Spike." Twilight replied.

Spike looked at her, "You too?"

Twilight nodded, "While I know it's our responsibility to help protect this city and even Equestria itself, I wish all the danger didn't get in the way of our social lives."

Spike agreed, and spoke, "Maybe once this Nightmare thing blows over we can do more like this with lesser threats to get in the way?"

Twilight smiled at that possibility, "I'd love that."

Spike and Twilight smiled at each other, and were ready to move in for a kiss, only to be interrupted by a laughter. They looked up and saw Descent hovering above them, "Well, isn't this sweet?"

"Descent?" Spike gasped.

Twilight frowned, "What're you doing here?"

"I have my orders, Princess. And that's to take you two down."

Spike looked around, "Just yourself? Hate to say it, pal, but without Trixie you don't stand a chance against us two."

Descent smirked, "Then let's fix that." he answered, and on cue multiple Shadow Bolt pegasi appeared looking ready to fight.

"Oh, shit." Spike cursed.

"Spike, transform!" Twilight ordered. Spike nodded, as the two transformed into their pony and dragon forms looking ready to fight.

"Take 'em!" Descent ordered, as he led the Shadow Bolts on the attack.

Twilight and Spike took it to the air and started fighting their enemies. Twilight was blasting at them with her magical energy, while Spike was spitting fireballs at them. As Spike fought he realized they were out in the open, "How come none of the people are noticing this?"

Twilight looked and could sense something surrounding them, "A magical barrier has been set up to stop time for this area."

"You guessed it." Descent answered, as he flew in and knocked Twilight off balance.

"Twilight!" Spike called, as he tried to go and help her only to be blocked off by more shadow bolts.

"Where do you think you're going?" one asked.

Spike frowned, "Out of my way!'" he started blasting them with fire, while trying to get to Twilight.

Twilight continued fighting Descent and some shadow bolts with her magic, but the more she attacked, the more they just kept coming back.

"It's useless, Princess. You two against me and my troops, you don't stand a chance in Tartarus!" Descent mocked.

"Then maybe this will even the odds!" came a voice as multiple shadow bolts were blasted by magic and fell to the ground.

Descent seeing this growled, "Who dares?!"

Spike and Twilight looked over and down on the ground they saw two more anthro ponies. A boy and a girl who looked like they were the age of college students. The colt was a unicorn dressed in soldier armor, and had a white coat, and his mane and tail were a mix of moderate sapphire blue, moderate cerulean, and dark phthalo blue. The girl was an alicorn with a light pinkish coat, and her main and tail was a mix of moderate violet, moderate rose, and pale gold.

"Who're they?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Shining Armor! Cadence!" Twilight called in joy.

Spike turned to her in more confusion, "Huh?"

"Sorry to drop in without an invitation." Shining Armor said with a chuckle.

Descent growled, "This is not your fight! It is now, intruders!" the shadow bolts dove in to attack the newcomers.

Shining Armor was blasting them with his own unicorn magic, while the girl named Cadence flew around blasting them with her own magic. The older girl flew to Twilight and Spike, before asking, "Are you two ok?"

"We are now." Twilight answered.

"We'll take it from here." Cadence said, as she flew around and used her magic to knock out several more shadow bolts leaving Descent and only a few conscious.

Descent groaned knowing Nightmare wasn't going to like this. He turned to Spike and Twilight, and called, "You two lucked out, but next time you won't be so lucky!" he vanished along with his defeated troops.

Twilight, Spike, and Cadence landed on the ground, as Shining stood by the older girls side. Shining smiled, "Twily, it's so good to see you!" he hugged her.

"It's great to see you too, Shining. You and Cadence." Twilight replied, as Cadence joined the embrace.

Spike spoke up, "Am I missing something here?"

Twilight remembered, "That's right. Guys, I'd like to meet my new friend and teammate, Spike Drake. Spike, this is my older brother, Shining Armor, and his wife and my old sitter, Cadence."

"Your brother and sitter?" Spike asked, as he looked at the two.

"That's right." Cadence confirmed.

"It's nice to finally meetcha, Spike," Shining began, as he and the dragon shook hands, "Twily's told us all about you in her letters."

"I must say for the new wielder of the dragon king's power you're quite the handsome boy." Cadence admitted.

Spike felt flustered from such a compliment by an older girl, but acted professional, "Well, thanks."

Twilight asked, "So what're you two doing here all the way from the Crystal Empire?"

"Crystal Empire?" Spike asked.

"My brother and Cadence rule over one of Equestria's kingdoms known as the Crystal Empire." the girl explained.

"Rule? Then that would make you two..." Spike trailed off as Cadence answered.

"A Princess and a Prince? That's right."

Spike looked at Twilight in disbelief, "Wow, does royalty seriously run through your family?"

"It's hard to describe," Twilight answered sheepishly. She turned back to the two, "So why are you both here again?"

"Well, for one thing to see you." Shining answered.

Cadence continued, "But really, we're here by order of Princess Celestia."

"Princess Celestia?" Spike and Twilight inquired knowing it had to be important.

Shining nodded, "She wanted us here to talk about the up and coming event the Summer Sun Celebration."

"Summer Sun Celebration?" Spike asked.

Twilight explained, "It's an event held every year before the start of the summer in Equestria. It dedicates the day when Princess Celestia imprisoned Nightmare Moon."

"I see." Spike replied.

"We were on our way to meet with Princess Celestia, until we saw this magical barrier set up." Cadence said.

"We went to investigate it and to our surprise found you two." Shining added.

"Well, we're glad you showed up." Spike admitted.

Cadence spoke, "You two certainly were handling things well until more started showing up."

"Thank you." Twilight smiled.

"Well, we better go see Princess Celestia." Shining said.

"We'll join you, we need to alert the others about what just happened here anyway." Twilight said.

"Then let's go." Spike ordered.

"First thing's first." Shining said, as the four resumed human form. Shining Armor stood wearing sneakers, jeans, a black shirt with the symbol of a blue shield with a star in it, and covering it was a blue jacket.

Cadence wore pink high boots, a blue skirt, a white shirt with the symbol of a crystallized heart, and a blue ribbon in her hair.

"And second of all." Cadence used a bit of her magic to break the magical barrier, as time around them resumed.

"Now we can go." Shining said, as the four walked on.

As they walked Spike thought, 'Twilight has a brother. I think maybe my chances of getting with her could be complicated now. If there's one thing I've learned about dating girls is you have to be prepared for overprotective parents and older siblings.' he dreaded.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nightmare's lair, Descent was kneeling before her in shame. Nightmare Moon was not pleased with the news she just heard, "The rulers of the Crystal Empire?!"

"Sadly, yes. We didn't take in account of them showing up." Descent answered in shame.

Nightmare growled, but calmed down, "No matter, not even they will be a problem once the time is right. And when the time comes, it'll be the end of day and the beginning of an everlasting night." she laughed maniacally.

 **(Shining Armor and Cadence have now been introduced. Be on the look out for more characters to show up. See you then.)**


	15. Canterlot Castle

**(And here we are again with my next installment, which takes Spike and the girls to Canterlot Castle.)**

Spike, Twilight, Shining Armor, and Cadence had reached the team's building on school grounds. Upon entering they found Celestia and the rest of the girls waiting for them, "Hey, girls." Shining Armor greeted Twilight's friends.

"Shining Armor, what's up?" Rainbow asked, as she and Shining fist bumped.

"Cadence, it's so wonderful to see you again." Rarity greeted the princess in an embrace.

"It's great to see you too, Rarity. All of you." Cadence said, as she looked at the rest of the girls.

"I'm glad you two made it here." Celestia said in relief.

"Well, we did run into a bit of trouble." Shining Armor explained.

"Trouble?" Celestia and the girls inquired.

Cadence continued, "When we arrived we found Twilight and Spike fighting a bunch of Shadow Bolts."

"Shadow Bolts?" The girls asked in worry.

"Yeah. Descent and a whole bunch of his partners got the drop on Twilight and me." Spike explained.

"We were holding our own, but more kept coming." Twilight added.

"Luckily we showed up and drove them off." Shining finished.

"This is very troubling," Celestia began, "Nightmare is stepping up her attacks now. You can be sure we'll be seeing more problems like this."

"We'll be ready for them, Princess." Twilight assured her, as Spike and the girls stood strong.

Shining and Cadence smiled at their courage and bravery, as Celestia spoke, "I know. But for now it's best we go over our plans for the Summer Sun Celebration at Canterlot."

"Right." Shining and Cadence agreed, as they stopped and sat down.

"There's no question Nightmare will attempt to crash the celebration. So we'll need to take extra precautions in terms of security." Celestia explained.

"And how're we going to do that?" Spike asked.

Shining Armor spoke up, "With me and Cadence. Our magic combined can created a force field strong enough to repel dark forces. You see I used to work for Princess Celestia as Captain of the Royal Guards before Cadence and I got married."

"I should've figured your occupation was a guard or a knight based off your name." Spike said, as Shining rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"And the seven of you are also invited to help protect the castle and all the guests. While I have faith in Cadence and Shining Armor's magic barrier, I won't take any chances. Especially if Nightmare is involved."

"We understand, your highness." Twilight nodded.

"Well, then we should all go to Canterlot where you can begin in preparation." Celestia ordered.

"Canterlot? The capital city in Equestria?" Spike asked.

"That's right. This'll be your first time ever in Equestria." Twilight realized.

"You're gonna love it, Spike. It's awesome." Rainbow said feeling excited.

"It's beautiful." Rarity added.

"It's magical." Fluttershy put in.

"It's fun!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'll take your words for it." Spike answered.

Celestia spoke, "Ok, everyone. Transform." Celestia took on her alicorn form, followed by Cadence and Shining Armor. Twilight and the girls transformed into their pony forms as well, confusing Spike.

"Do we really need to change?" Spike inquired.

"For Princess Celestia, Cadence, my brother, and me it's a need since these are our real forms." Twilight explained.

"We just like to change to go with the crowd." Applejack added.

"And we recommend you do it as well, Spike." Rarity suggested.

"All right then." Spike answered, as he turned into his dragon form.

Celestia raised her hand and opened a portal, "Let's go." they went through the portal and it closed.

* * *

Suddenly the group appeared in a garden with exotic trees and animals. Everyone smiled seeing they arrived without trouble, while Spike looked around in amazement, "Where are we?" he asked.

"This is the castle garden, Spike." Celestia began.

"Castle garden?" Spike asked, before looking up and saw the tall towers of Canterlot castle, "Whoa."

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Twilight asked, "I spent a long time here learning about magic." Twilight explained.

"And this is where I myself was raised." Cadence added.

"No kidding?" Spike asked.

"Come on, you should see the inside." Rainbow said, as the group escorted Spike inside.

As Spike walked through the halls of Canterlot castle, he looked all around in amaze at the tall pillars, the chandeliers, the stain glass windows, the tapestries. Everything, "Now this is the kind of castle I would love to live in," Spike admitted, "I'd have servants, valets. I'd have it all." he salivated at the idea.

"Spike, clean your mouth. You'll drool on the carpet." Twilight warned him.

Spike quickly cleaned his mouth and kept it shut. They entered the ballroom, where they saw some servants and such decorating the place, "Everything looks so good." Pinkie smiled.

"Everything looks so horrible!" a voice complained.

Everyone looked around before spotting the source of the complaining came from a male unicorn with a white mane, neatly done blonde hair, and was dressed in a white fancy tux. He was giving orders right from left to the servants, "Those are not the drapes I suggested, and the catering is all wrong. Honestly, can't you all do anything right?" he ridiculed the servants who swallowed the urge to clobber him and attended to their work.

Spike eyed the unicorn and spoke to the group, "Jeez, he certainly likes to boss others around. What's his damage anyway?"

"Prince Blueblood, Celestia's nephew." Twilight explained.

"Nephew?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately." Twilight rolled her eyes.

"When we were first introduced to him, I thought he'd be the definition of Prince Charming," Rarity began, until she scowled, "I learned the hard way not all royalty is charming."

"Do I dare ask how you found out?" Spike asked, feeling it wasn't good.

"I'd rather not say." Rarity replied.

"Well, he doesn't know how to set up a celebration. So I'll be filling in." Pinkie said.

Celestia nodded, as they approached, "Blueblood."

Blueblood turned around, "Why, Auntie. I'm doing just as you'd want by overseeing the preparations for the Summer sun Celebration."

"Well, I'm relieving you of that duty. I didn't even order you to do it in the first place." she replied.

"Relieving me?" Blueblood asked in disbelief, "But who will make sure this place is perfect for the celebration?"

"Me of course." Pinkie spoke up, as Blueblood noticed the girls.

"Oh, you all again?" he asked with a snooty attitude, before looking at Celestia, "Aunt Celestia, I must protest that the pink one should be in charge of overseeing the plans."

"I'm afraid it's not your place to make that choice, Blueblood." Celestia replied.

"But Auntie." he complained.

Spike felt annoyed by his whining, and spoke up, "Hey, Bluey. Didn't you hear the Princess?"

Blueblood hearing Spike looked over and saw who he was, "Oh, great Heavens! A Dragon in the castle?! Guards! Guards! We have an intruder in the castle!" he called out for help.

"Intruder?" Spike asked, feeling insulted.

Guard ponies came charging in armed with spears, only for Celestia to speak up, "Stand down. My nephew was exaggerating again." the guards stood down, much to Blueblood's confusion.

"I am not exaggerating! Can't you see we have a dragon in the castle?"

"You got a problem with dragons?" Spike asked, while getting into Blueblood's face.

"Get your face away from me," Blueblood backed up and plugged his nose, "I can't stand being around such a filthy dragon like yourself. Revolting."

Spike's eyes widened in anger, "You prick!"

Blueblood was suddenly almost blasted by Twilight's energy magic. The Prince looked at Twilight who glared at him in fury, "I don't care if you are the princess' nephew. Because if you dare insult Spike like that again I won't 'miss'."

Blueblood frowned at Twilight's threat, until Celestia got between them, "That's enough, you two. Blueblood, Spike is our guest just as the others. You will treat him with the same respect as I have always given others."

Blueblood looked at Celestia almost ready to argue back, but didn't want to further shame himself and the royal name, answered, "I understand, Aunt Celestia," he turned to Spike, "My sincerest of apologies, Spike was it?"

"That's right." Spike answered, while still bearing a scowl. He knew Blueblood didn't mean his apology, but went with it.

"If you'll all excuse me. I must be going." Blueblood said, before taking his leave.

Spike watched him leave and snorted, "I've only known him for a minute, and already I want to rip his horn off."

"I am sorry for my nephews behavior," Celestia apologized, "He's let his status as Prince go to his head since he came of age."

"No offense, Princess. But if I were you I would've put him up for adoption years ago." Spike replied.

"That's what I said." Rainbow noted.

"I know my nephew is a handful to deal with and hard to be around, but I promise you he will better behave himself for the Celebration." Celestia promised.

"If you say so." Spike answered.

"Come on, we gotta get this place ready." Pinkie said, as the group joined in to help decorate the place.

* * *

Within a few hours the whole castle ballroom was decorated to perfection. Spike and the girls stood looking at their work.

"This is perfect." Twilight smiled.

"Pinkie your party decorating skills know no bound. And your choice in styled decorations, Rarity, only compliment the décor." Spike said.

"Thanks, Spike." Pinkie and Rarity said, feeling flustered.

Celestia looked around, "Everything looks perfect. I thank all of you for your hard work. And am looking forward to your attending at the Celebration."

"It's not going to be filled with nothing but snooty snobs, royals, and rich ponies are there?" Spike asked, fearing the thought of being in a room with a plethora of Bluebloods.

"I promise you there will be normal pony folk attending the Celebration." Celestia promised.

"Good. Because I'd hate to take criticism from more dragon hating ponies. Heck, this isn't even my true form." Spike said.

Twilight laid a hand on Spike, "Don't worry, Spike. I won't let any pony here look down upon you."

"Thanks, Twi." he smiled.

Celestia spoke, "You should all head home. The Celebration is in a few days."

"Quite right. And I need to decide what I'm going to wear." Rarity added.

"Like it's gonna matter?" Applejack asked, "You always wear something fancier than the last when you go all formal and stuff."

"Not everything is the same, Applejack." Rarity replied, while feeling prideful.

"If you say so." Applejack retorted, as everyone laughed, while Rarity scowled.

* * *

That night back in the human world, Spike was at home in bed while tossing and turning as he was having a dream. Spike found himself standing atop a tall rocky pillar surrounded by fire. The boys gasped as he looked all around him, "What the hell? Where am I?" he was cut off as a fiery aura appeared before him and started taking form.

Suddenly towering above him was a fifty foot tall purple scaled dragon, with wings, red eyes, and black markings on his body.

"Spike Drake!" the dragon announced.

"Holy crap! A dragon and it talks!" Spike panicked.

The dragon continued, "Why do you look so surprised? Don't tell me you don't know who I am?"

"Not really. And I think I'd remember a dragon like yourself." Spike answered.

The dragon sighed in exasperation, "Then I guess I should properly introduce myself. I am the Dragon King Bahamut, spirit of the Fire Ruby."

"Dragon King? Fire Ruby?" Spike gasped, and realized, "Wait hold up. You're the Dragon King spirit that's inside me?"

"Precisely." the dragon answered.

"Is this real or am I tripping?" Spike asked in worry.

"This is very much real." Bahamut answered.

"Ok. So why am I here and you are talking to me?" Spike inquired.

"I've come to warn you of a danger closing in on you."

"A danger? You mean Nightmare Moon?"

"Precisely. It is imperative that you remain strong and be prepared for what follows you."

"Can I seriously take on someone as powerful as Nightmare Moon? I mean I've had difficulty taking on an armada of Shadow Bolts." Spike explained.

"I fear you will not be strong enough to fight Nightmare Moon at your current level."

"So what can I do?"

"You must unlock your true dragon power. Only then will you be strong enough to take on the Mare of Nightmares."

"How can I do that?" Spike asked wanting answers.

"You must figure that out for yourself, Spike." Bahamut finished, as the place illuminated with light.

Spike shot up awake in his bed panting. When he calmed down he felt his cheek, "A dream? No that definitely was real. What did he mean unlock my true dragon power?" he fell back on his bed and gazed up at the ceiling, "Whatever he meant I'm probably gonna have to find out how to do it."

* * *

Meanwhile at Nightmare's lair, a figure in a cloak stood before the Nightmare Pony, Trixie, and Descent. Nightmare Moon spoke up, "Is everything ready?" the figure said nothing but nodded in approval, "Excellent. You've done well, my spy. Now hurry and get back." the figure nodded once again before taking their leave.

Trixie spoke, "This is going to be perfect."

"We'll leave those ponies with such a surprise." Descent added.

"Indeed," Nightmare agreed, "Descent, rally your platoon. I want every Shadow Bolt to be ready on my command."

"Yes, Mistress Nightmare." Descent saluted, before flying off.

Nightmare Moon turned to Trixie, "And I should hope this time, Trixie, you do not fail in eliminating the dragon."

"I shall not, mistress." she promised.

"Good. Now go," she ordered. Trixie nodded, and took off, "The time is close. Soon I will be the leader of Canterlot, Equestria, and the world itself." she snickered.

 **(Things are heating up now. Don't miss next time where it's a major fight at the castle.)**


	16. The Nightmare of Fights

**(Hey, guys. I know it's been awhile since I updated this, but with this glitch going around making fanfic alert notices slow not many have been aware of my last few updates. But I can't keep waiting around for it to return. So enjoy this battle chapter.)**

It was reaching nighttime, and at Spike's place the boy was looking at his reflection in a mirror while wearing a tuxedo. He was straightening out his tie until it was straight. For in Canterlot it was the night of the Summer Sun Celebration, and he and the girls were needed to attend.

Spike looked at his reflection, but kept thinking back to his talk with Bahamut, "Man, I can't shake off what he told me. Unlock my true dragon power. How can I do that?"

"Spike!" his mom called from downstairs, "Your friends are here!"

"Coming, mom!" Spike called, before hurrying out his bedroom.

He went downstairs, and to his surprise saw his six friends in the living room all dressed in fancy dresses that complimented their lifestyles with Applejack's looking country like, Rarity's like a true fashion lover, Twilight's as a star like design, Rainbow's like a Greek style, Pinkie's was frilly and pink with candy shaped decorations, and Fluttershy's was something straight out of nature.

"Girls." Spike gasped in awe from their beauty, but was really focused on Twilight.

"Spike, glad to see you're ready." Twilight greeted him.

"You look very handsome." Rarity noted.

"Really?" Spike asked, but didn't want to look flustered with his parents near him.

"So what's this special event you're going to again?" Spike's dad asked.

"It's a little formal gathering put together by the principal," Twilight explained with a white lie, "And I'm sorry it's going to be so late, but the principal insists we all stay for the whole thing."

"Yeah I know it's against curfew, but this is important." Spike added with a plea.

"Well, just make sure you get home." his mom answered.

"Don't worry, we'll have Spike home safely." Twilight answered.

"Twilight, tic toc." Rainbow motioned to her watch.

"I'm sorry, but we really have to go." Twilight told the adults.

"Well, have fun, kids." Spike's mom said.

"But not too much fun." his dad said playfully, and the adults chuckled.

So the seven went outside and around the corner, Spike saw the coast was clear and spoke, "We're good to go."

"All right, let's do it." Twilight said, as the group transformed into their pony or dragon selves.

Spike looked at his tail, "Good thing my transformation doesn't damage my clothes. I'd hate to envision coming home with a big hole in my pants."

"That would be hilarious!" Rainbow laughed.

Spike scowled at Rainbow's joke, and spoke to Twilight, "Shouldn't we get going now?"

"Right." Twilight agreed, as she extended her hand and opened a portal to Equestria. The group entered, and closed upon their departure.

* * *

The group arrived outside Canterlot Castle and noticed a pink bubble surrounding the whole kingdom, "Whoa, is the whole kingdom quarantined?" Spike asked.

"This is Shining Armor's magical barrier, strengthened by Cadence's love," Twilight explained, "Both their magics combined create an impenetrable shield."

"That's hardcore." Spike said in amaze.

"Well, come along we mustn't dilly dally." Rarity said, as the group walked through the entrance of the castle and inside.

Upon entering, Spike looked around seeing the castle was loaded with guests all dressed up fancy like upperclassmen, "Whoa, I knew this event was special, but compared to the ponies here I feel like a minority."

"You're not alone in that." Fluttershy assured him.

"Yeah. This ain't exactly my kind of thing either." Applejack added.

"Come now, you three this is exactly the kind of event to be seen at. After all, we're guests of the princess. That makes us very important," Rarity explained, "And you, Spike, shouldn't have to feel like a minority. You are the new wielder of the Dragon King's power."

"Yeah, but how many here will actually know that?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"Ah, there you all are." Celestia said, as she approached.

"Princess." Twilight greeted, as they bowed their heads.

"Any problems so far?" Applejack asked.

"None, thank goodness." Celestia said in relief.

"If Shining Armor and Cadence's force field is impenetrable how can there be any problems?" Spike asked.

"Always be prepared for any contingencies." Celestia answered.

"Well, if anything goes wrong, we're all here." Twilight promised.

"Thank you all. Well, you may all enjoy the festivities and if you need anything or see anything suspicious alert me and the guards at once."

"We will, Princess." Applejack promised.

"Come on, let's go!" Pinkie cheered, as they went to enjoy the party.

* * *

Soon they were all in the ballroom enjoying the party with Rarity mingling with the upper class ponies, Pinkie, Rainbow, and Applejack were by the buffet table, Fluttershy was talking to a friend she made in Equestria, while Spike and Twilight were walking side by side.

"How often do you attend gatherings like this?" Spike asked.

"Quite a few times. I'm not exactly fond of them, but I know how important it is to attend what with being a Princess and all." Twilight answered.

"I can only imagine." Spike replied.

"Twily!" the two saw Shining and Cadence walk over.

"Shining Armor! Cadence!" she hugged the two.

"We're glad to see you here." Cadence said.

"Same to you." she replied.

"You look great tonight, sis," Shining began, and saw Spike, "Nice to see you as well, Spike."

"Thanks. You two as well. Though how are you taking it easy while maintaining control over your shield?" he asked.

Cadence answered, "It's not that difficult."

"I see."

"Well, we're gonna go check on things. Have a good time." Shining said, while winking at his sister who felt embarrassed.

Spike looked out into the dance floor and saw multiple ponies slow dancing. He thought to himself, 'Come on, Spike. This is a golden opportunity. Ask Twilight to dance!' he spoke up, "Uh, Twilight?"

"Yes, Spike?" she asked, as she looked at him.

Spike was enamored by her beauty and almost unable to bring himself to ask. But the dragon boy swallowed his nervousness and asked, "Would you care to dance with me?"

Twilight smiled, and answered, "I'd be delighted."

Spike's nervousness melted away and looked overjoyed, "Really? Then let's go." he brought her to the dance floor.

The two began dancing, with Spike making sure not to step on Twilight's feet knowing his dragon feet would hurt her. Twilight spoke, "I'm impressed. Where did you learn how to dance this good?"

"I have an old mannequin in my attic... And I've had to dance with my grandma multiple times at weddings." he shuddered.

"Well, you learned perfectly." Twilight said.

"Thanks," Spike smiled, as they continued to dance. As they did, Spike noticed many of the guests were glancing at them, "Now I'm really feeling like a minority."

Twilight smiled, "Don't mind them. Just relax and enjoy the moment."

Spike smiled back and just did what she suggested. As they danced, they were unaware of Trixie in a blue dress sneaking around through the crowd, before winking at Descent who was disguised as a waiter. Descent nodded, while keeping up his disguise.

* * *

Twilight and Spike danced away feeling as if they were in a fairytale. As they leaned in and prepared to kiss, a bugle was played which broke their moment. They and every guest looked over by the throne, as an announcer spoke up.

"Announcing her royal highness, Princess Celestia!"

Princess Celestia stepped forth from her throne as everyone watched, "Hail Equestria!" Celestia announced, as the ponies cheered, "Welcome, my subjects, to this momentous occasion. For as you know this celebration dedicates the thousand year anniversary of my victory over Nightmare Moon," she said, as Spike and the girls could see she didn't look at all happy about what she was saying, "And now it is time to lower the moon and raise the sun to start the new day."

Everyone watched, as Celestia concentrated her magic while motioning to the moon that everyone could see from a window. Spike watched in shock as Celestia's magic was lowering the moon itself.

He thought, 'I don't think I'll be able to understand the physics of this world at all.'

Everyone watched in amaze as the moon was going down, but suddenly the moon stopped in midway and started going back up, "What in sam hill?" Applejack gasped.

"That can't be right." Rarity said in disbelief.

Twilight and Spike were in shock, as Celestia struggled to pull the moon back down, "This can't be." she struggled.

"Oh, but it is, sister dear." came a voice.

The guests gasped in fright as the doors flung opened and stepping inside was Nightmare Moon with many Shadow Bolts behind her.

"Nightmare Moon!" Celestia gasped.

"That's Nightmare Moon?" Spike asked in shock.

"Whoa." Rainbow gasped.

The guests started panicking and backed away from the entrance. Cadence and Shining Armor protected the guests, as Cadence spoke, "How did you get past our barrier?"

"We took the underground cavern tunnel under the city." Nightmare answered smugly.

"You still couldn't have gotten past our security without them informing us." Shining Armor noted.

"That's because we had help getting in." the dark princess answered.

"Who?" Twilight demanded.

"That would be me." everyone saw stepping out from behind a pillar was the cloaked figure who met with Nightmare Moon. He removed his hood revealing to be Blueblood.

"Blueblood?!" Spike and the girls gasped.

"Surprise." he answered dramatically.

Celestia frowned at her nephew, "Blueblood, what is the meaning of this?! You betray your own family?"

"It's nothing personal, auntie. But Nightmare Moon made me an offer that was too good to pass up." he explained.

"And that would be?" Rarity demanded.

"I help her in conquering Equestria, and she makes me a ruler of this kingdom." he smirked.

Spike frowned, "You slimeball!"

"You are a traitor to the royal family!' Cadence called him out.

"I'm simply doing the family a favor by assuming control and leading it into a new future." Blueblood retorted with no remorse.

Nightmare spoke, "A future with no day. Just everlasting nighttime!"

"But without daytime every plant and tree will die." Fluttershy noted.

"The world itself will be thrown into turmoil." Twilight added.

"And how can one tan naturally?" Rarity added.

"Does it look like I care?" Nightmare asked rhetorically.

Pinkie looked at Nightmare Moon's face, "Nope. Doesn't care."

Celestia took a stand, "I cannot let you do this!"

"Let me? You won't even be able to stop me. Trixie! Descent!" she called out, as Trixie and Descent dropped their disguises and took position by their masters side.

"It looks like things are about to get wild." Trixie smirked.

"You bet it is." Descent agreed.

Celestia turned to Cadence and Shining Armor, "You two and guards get the guests to safety."

"Yes, Princess." Shining Armor confirmed.

Twilight spoke, "Ok, everyone. It's time we ended this."

Both sides stood ready to fight, until Pinkie shouted, "STOP!" they looked at her in confusion, before she continued, "If we're gonna have a big throw down, we need some music." she pulled out a stereo, popped in a CD and action music started playing, "That's better, now we can proceed."

(Phineas and Ferb Mission Marvel: Feeling Froggy)

Twilight, the girls, and Spike took off with Celestia and went into battle against Nightmare and her forces. Blueblood however ran and hid under the buffet table like a coward. Rarity activated her element and created two big crystallized gauntlets and started punching at some Shadow Bolts who tried to attack her.

Rainbow was flying around punching and kicking some Shadow Bolts aerial style, before sensing three were coming up from behind. She spun and spoke, "Try my thunder clap!" she did a big clap which sent a blast of thunder at the three making them crash to the ground.

Applejack was using her own brute strength against the Shadow Bolts, "Come and get some, fellas."

Pinkie Pie manipulated water and doused some incoming enemies with it and froze them in ice, "Stay frosty, boys." she giggled.

Fluttershy was using her wind manipulation to redirect the Shadow Bolts making them either fly into each other or crash into the walls, "Sorry if that hurt." she apologized.

Twilight was blasting the Shadow Bolts with her magic, until Descent flew in, "Hello, Princess." he smirked.

Twilight frowned, "You'll pay for messing up my date with Spike."

"Check's in the mail, baby!" the two engaged in combat.

Spike was shooting balls of fire at the Shadow Bolts, until Trixie approached, "I saw how you danced with Twilight. Perhaps we should've gone dancing on our date." she giggled.

Spike frowned, "You ruined what should've been something special by killing me!"

"And I will do it again." Trixie smirked, as she readied her magic.

"Not this time!" the two fought, as Spike released more blasts of fire, while Trixie retaliated using magic by shielding herself or blasting at Spike.

"I must say you've improved since our last fight. But this time, the Great and Powerful Trixie shall triumph!"

Spike retorted, "The Great and Powerful Trixie has a big fat ego!"

Trixie frowned and sent a powerful magic blast at Spike knocking him off his feet. Twilight seeing this called out, "Spike!"

"Don't look away from me!" Descent called, as he flew at Twilight tackling her into a wall, "Not so tough now are you?"

Twilight smirked, "I'm just getting started." her magic aura surrounded her. And she released in in an explosive manner which knocked Descent off her and crashed onto a table.

The girls looked at their friend as she descended down, "Let's take this fight to them!" the girls fought harder as did Spike.

The dragon meanwhile was still locked in battle against Trixie. The Unicorn constantly blasted at Spike with her magic, but the dragon barreled through them taking whatever shot she fired before ramming her into a wall leaving behind her imprint. Trixie groaned as she peeled off the wall groaning.

Spike smirked, "Consider yourself dumped."

Applejack looked around, "Where's the Princess?"

"Look!" Pinkie called, as they saw Celestia and Nightmare Moon at the end of the ballroom exchanging blasts of magic. Nightmare sent a powerful blast that ended up blowing a hole in the roof. Nightmare smirked as she flew out the hole and used another blast onto the barrier causing it to shatter.

"The barrier!" Twilight gasped.

Outside the Castle, as Shining Armor and Cadence were getting the guests to safety they saw the barrier collapse, "Oh, no." Shining gasped.

"Look!" Cadence called, as they saw more Shadow Bolts. Heading right for them.

Shining Armor turned to the guards, "Prepare to fight!" The guards armed themselves and went on the attack.

Meanwhile above the castle, Nightmare Moon was concentrating her dark magic as lightning was striking from the sky, "The Magic of Darkness that Darkness sends, now begin the Night that never ends!" she declared.

"No!" Celestia cried, as she flew up and attacked Nightmare Moon.

The two grappled but ended up flying down from the sky and back into the ballroom with a crash.

"Princess!" the girls and Spike gasped.

Nightmare emerged while Celestia was struggling to her feet. The dark pony looked down at the Princess, "Yield before me, Celestia. You have lost!"

"Not yet!" Twilight declared, as she took a stand along side her friends.

Nightmare looked at them, "Seriously? You're going to try and stop me? You all seriously have a death wish."

"We're not going to let you conquer this land!" Twilight declared.

"We'll fight till the last breath!" Spike added.

"Then prepare to breathe your last breath!" Nightmare called, as she attacked the group.

"Don't hold back! Hit her with everything you got!" Twilight ordered.

The girls nodded and used their elemental powers against Nightmare Moon. However, the dark pony wasn't slowing down no matter how hard they fought.

"This is for my mentor!" Twilight shouted, as she flew at Nightmare Moon and started blasting her with her magic.

"Your magic is powerful, but compared to mine is still child's play!" Nightmare taunted, as she blasted back at Twilight.

When Twilight got shot at by one of Nightmare's magic shots, Spike cried, "Twilight!" he flew up to try and help her, but Nightmare looked back at him and aimed her left hand in his direction.

"Beat it, gecko!" she shot magic at him, and he fell to the ground.

"Spike!" the girls cried.

"No!" Twilight cried, as she went to help him, only to find herself getting grabbed by the throat by Nightmare.

Nightmare laughed, "Nice try, Princess. But the fight ends here."

"Twilight!" The girls shouted, as they tried to help her, only for more shadow bolts to block them.

Nightmare called down to Celestia who managed to get up, but was too weak to fly, "Witness, Celestia, as I take away your precious student, just as you took my pride!"

"Luna, don't do it!" Celestia pleaded.

"There is no Luna! I am Nightmare Moon! And after this all shall know my existence!" she began choking the life out of Twilight who struggled.

"Help!" Twilight cried.

Spike who got up saw what Nightmare Moon was doing to Twilight. His eyes started shifting into a glare, and he began growling like the dragon he was. Nightmare suddenly sensing a surge of energy around her looked down seeing Spike growling at her with a fiery aura surrounding him.

"LET HER GO!" Spike roared, as his fire aura intensified and suddenly forming around him was purple armor. When the aura died down, Spike stood as a metallic purple dragon with glowing red eyes, and a blade on the tip of his tail.

The girls gasped in amazement, while Twilight and Nightmare were in shock. Spike spread his armored wings and took off from the ground like a missile. He was so fast he nailed Nightmare in the face causing her to lose her grip on Twilight.

Spike flew and caught Twilight in her arms, "Gotcha, Princess."

Twilight looked at Spike's armored face, "Spike, is that really you?"

"One and the same." he answered.

Twilight smiled, "I like this look."

Nightmare Moon shouted, "No! This can't be! What have you done?"

Spike answered, "Simple. I unlocked my true dragon power."

"But how?" Twilight asked.

"I wanted to protect those I care about. Like you, Twilight." Twilight upon hearing his answer, smiled and her face gained a light blush.

Nightmare frowned, "How sentimental. Sadly I must destroy you now!"

Spike looked at Twilight, "Can you fly now?"

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then get to the others, I'll hold her off."

"But, Spike..."

"Don't worry. I can take her now." Spike answered confidently.

Twilight smiled, as she got out of Spike's arms and flown at his side before going down to her friends. Nightmare lowered herself down to Spike's level and spoke.

"I will take great pleasure in eliminating you."

Spike beckoned her to come, "Try it."

The two flew at each other and engaged in combat. They exchanged punches and kicks, while remaining airborne. Spike whipped his tail at Nightmare as the blade struck her. Nightmare growled as she blasted him with her magic.

"Too slow!" Spike flew all around avoiding every magic shot.

Back in the ballroom, Twilight touched down as her friends ran to her, "Twilight!" they called.

"Are you ok?" Rarity asked in worry.

"I'm fine."

"What about Spike?" Fluttershy wondered.

They looked up seeing Spike still going at it with Nightmare Moon, "He'll be ok. But we have to stop Nightmare."

"How? Not even our elemental powers can stop her." Rainbow noted.

"Maybe not alone, but if we combine them..." Twilight began, as the girls started, "We stand a hell of a chance."

"Then let's do it!" Pinkie cheered.

Everyone agreed as Applejack stuck her hand out, "Honesty."

Fluttershy put her hand over Applejack's, "Kindness."

Pinkie put hers in next, "Laughter."

"Generosity." Rarity put hers over Pinkie's.

"Loyalty." Rainbow put hers in next.

Twilight put hers on top, "Magic!"

Suddenly the six were surrounded by a glowing force that started empowering their elements up even more. They saw Spike tackle Nightmare back into the ballroom, with both still looking ready to go at it.

"So help me I will destroy you all!" Nightmare declared.

"No you won't!" Twilight called.

"Huh?" Nightmare and Spike looked back seeing Twilight and her friends hover over, "What's going on?" Nightmare gasped seeing the aura surrounding the six.

"Girls." Spike gasped in awe.

"Your reign ends here, Nightmare Moon. With our powers combined and our friendship as strong as ever we will defeat you!" they started glowing brighter.

"It can't be," Nightmare gasped. From the six came a rainbow beam that started surrounding Nightmare Moon, "No!" she started screaming as the rainbow beam engulfed her and released a bright flash of light that washed over everyone, including all of the Shadow Bolts, Trixie, and Descent.

 **(And there's the chapter. Not a bad fight, huh? Don't miss next time for the aftermath of the fight and what not.)**


	17. A Harmonious Victory

**(And here's the follow up to Nightmare Moon's defeat. I noticed I got an update alert from one of the fics I'm following so there's a good chance it's finally fixed.)**

When the light died down from the combined elements of harmony, the six girls touched down next to Spike, who got up still in armored form.

"Girls, you were amazing!" Spike cheered.

"That's how we are." Rainbow boasted.

"Twilight!" Shining Armor called, as he, Cadence, and some guards came in.

"Everything all right?" Cadence hoped.

"We're all fine now." Twilight assured them.

Suddenly they all saw a light shine through the hole in the roof. They looked over and saw Celestia was raising the sun into the sky for daytime had finally arrived.

"Princess!" Twilight called, as she ran over to her.

Celestia smiled and embraced her, "Twilight, you and all your friends did wonderful. Because of your friendship you were able to defeat Nightmare Moon and save Equestria."

"I'd do anything for my home."

"As would we." Spike added.

Celestia smiled at the group before looking over seeing a pile of blue armor lying around. Crawling up from the pile of rubble looked like Nightmare Moon, only her coat was dark blue, and her mane and tail had a similar aura wave like Celestia's and was in a lighter shade of blue.

"What-what happened?" the alicorn asked.

"Luna," Celestia began, as she approached the younger alicorn who felt nervous, "It's been over a thousand years since I last saw you in this form. It's time we put our differences behind us. We weren't meant to conflict with each other, but to rule together side by side. Will you accept my friendship and begin anew with me, with all of us?"

The group looked hopeful that the one now known as Luna would make the right choice. Luna looked down with guilt, before throwing her arms around Celestia embracing her, "I'm so sorry!" she cried, "I missed you so much, big sister." she shed some tears of happiness.

Celestia smiled, and returned the embrace while shedding some tears of her own, "I missed you too."

The group smiled, as Spike spoke to the girls, "Really gets ya. Right here." he patted where his heart was.

Rainbow looked around and saw the Shadow Bolts getting up, "Look at the Shadow Bolts." They looked and saw every Shadow Bolt no longer wore the dark armor and lost their shadowy auras.

Descent got up revealing he had a orange coat and bore a blue shield with a lightning bolt imprinted on it as a badge, "I-I'm free!" he cheered.

"We're all free!" another former Shadow Bolt gasped.

Applejack was confused, "What's going on here?"

Luna spoke up, "The Shadow Bolts were normal pegasi, until I corrupted them with my dark magic. Now that I am no longer Nightmare Moon, they are no longer under my control."

Spike looked at Descent, "Then I assume you no longer desire to destroy me?"

"Not at all." he answered.

"Glad to hear it, Descent." Spike replied.

"Please. That was my Shadow Bolt name. Call me Flash Sentry." he reintroduced himself.

Spike then looked over at Trixie who was also guilty, "I wish to apologize for my actions as well. I did it looking for easy money, but I eventually wished to continue to work along side Nightmare Moon strictly for fun. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit."

"So will I. And the rest of us." Flash said on behalf of himself and the former Shadow Bolts.

Celestia, Cadence, and Shining Armor looked at each other, before Celestia answered, "Well, Flash, you and the rest of your group may serve community service for Cadence and Shining Armor as their royal guards in training."

Flash and the group of pegasi looked surprised, "What? Really?"

Cadence spoke, "You all have such potential to be true royal guards. And we can help you with that."

"Do you accept the offer?" Shining asked as he extended his hand.

Flash looked at his fellow pegasi who nodded. Flash shook on it with Shining Armor, "You got yourselves some new recruits."

The group smiled before Celestia turned to Trixie, "And as for you, Trixie. You shall serve community service here in Canterlot Castle, while also serving as Luna's new protege."

"What?" Trixie gasped.

"Sister?" Luna asked in surprise.

Celestia smiled at Luna, "I think it's time you deserved a true apprentice. Do you both accept it?"

Trixie was lost for words, as she never had a mentor before. She looked at Luna and spoke, "I would be honored to learn under you, Princess Luna." she bowed her head.

Luna smiled, and bowed her head back, "I will be the best teacher I can to you."

"Looks like everything's all taken care of." Fluttershy said.

Spike spoke up, "Not everything," they all looked over and saw Blueblood had started to tip toe away. When Blueblood saw he was busted, he made a run for it. Spike zipped ahead and blocked Blueblood's path. The prince tried to get away, but Spike threw his arm back and socked Blueblood right in the face making the girls cringe. The traitorous prince fell to the floor with a black eye. Spike grabbed him by the collar, "Come here, you!" he lifted him off the ground and held above it.

Blueblood shouted, "You'll be sorry for treating me like this! I am a Prince of Equestria!"

Spike pulled the traitor into his face and spoke in anger, "I don't give a rats ass about what you are! You betrayed your family and nearly brought about the end of Equestria, you selfish dick!"

Blueblood was stricken with fear from the armored dragon, as Celestia approached with everyone looking just as pissed off, "Blueblood. You betray your own family just to obtain what you have failed time and time again to prove you deserve. A true ruler of a kingdom must guide their subjects and not force them to bow and worship. You have shamed me and all those who came before you. I have no choice but to strip you of your title."

"What?!" Blueblood gasped in outrage.

"And further more," Celestia created a metallic lock that covered Blueblood's horn, "You will no longer use your magic. Guards, take him to the dungeon. Maybe a number of decades in there will do him some good."

"The dungeon?!" Blueblood continued to look outraged, "But, Auntie, you can't do this to me I'm your nephew!"

"I don't know what you are anymore." Celestia finished in disappointment, as two guards escorted a pride-less Blueblood away.

Spike suddenly transformed back to his regular dragon form. He stretched his arms, "That was a hell of a workout."

He then saw Celestia and Luna approach, "Thank you, Spike. You shall be remembered for your courage and bravery to my subjects." The Princess of the Sun began.

"And you will also have my eternal respect for helping save me from my darkness." Luna bowed her head in respect.

"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thanks." Spike answered.

Pinkie spoke up, "Now that all's well, I think we can get this party back on track!" she cheered. Everyone agreed, and soon enough all the guests had returned to the castle that had just been repaired and cleaned with a bit of magic.

* * *

An hour later, Spike was on a balcony of the castle in his human form looking out into the distance of Equestria. He thought to himself, 'I can't believe I saved an entire land in the span of one night. Being a dragon rocks.'

"I'm glad you feel that way." came a voice.

Spike gasped, before he suddenly found himself once again standing on top of a rock pillar, as Bahamut hovered above him, "Bahamut?"

"You have done well, Spike Drake. You unlocked your true dragon power when you needed it the most. Words alone cannot express how proud I am of you." the dragon explained.

"Wow, thanks."

"But be warned. This won't be the only battle you will be facing any time soon. There are many dark forces out there in Equestria that will threaten both here and your world. I trust you will be prepared to face those dangers when the time comes?"

Spike smiled, "You bet your dragon tail I will be."

"Good. I cannot wait until our next battle, Spike." Bahamut faded away, and Spike woke up from his trance.

"Wonder what other dark forces are out there I should be weary of?" Spike pondered, until Twilight called out.

"Spike?" Spike looked back seeing Twilight also in human form approaching, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'll be ok," she answered, "You did very well last night. I'm proud to have you as a teammate, and more so a friend."

Spike smiled, "I feel that way as well about you and the others."

"But you know this isn't the end of it," Twilight warned him, "I have a feeling Nightmare Moon was just an appetizer compared to whoever we will face next time."

Spike nodded in agreement, "I got that feeling too. But still, whatever comes along, we'll be ready to face it no matter what. With you and the others at my side. I have nothing to fear. Not even death."

Twilight blushed and soon smiled, as she walked up to him, "Spike, I love you so much."

Spike smiled back, "I love you too."

The two leaned in and engaged in a passionate kiss. Twilight wrapped her arms around Spike's neck, while Spike wrapped his arms around her waist. When they parted, they gazed deeply into each others eyes, as Twilight spoke, "Even better than the first time."

"Oh, yeah." Spike agreed, until they heard someone clear their throat.

The two looked to the side seeing their friends, Cadence, and Shining Armor in human form as well. Most of them had smiles and grins on their faces, while Fluttershy had her hands to her mouth in surprise.

"It's a kodak moment." Pinkie said, before they burst into laughter upon witnessing such a moment.

Spike and Twilight released each other and stood awkwardly, "Uh-well..." Spike began.

"The thing is..." Twilight stammered.

"You've got nothing to say, Twilight. We understand completely." Rarity answered.

"But that was some show you two was putting on there." Applejack noted.

"I'll say." Rainbow chuckled.

"I feel so embarrassed for walking in on it." Fluttershy put in sheepishly.

"Mom and dad would be so proud, Twily." Shining Armor smiled humorously.

Both teens felt embarrassed, before Twilight looked over at Spike, "Oh, and, Spike. One more thing."

"Huh, what's that?" Spike inquired.

"I've decided to move in with you." she said bluntly.

Spike replied in shock, "You what?!"

"Huh?!" the girls asked in confusion.

"Is there a problem with that?" the young princess inquired.

"Well, no. But why?"

"Well, after what happened last night. I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you if I'm not around. Besides I've grown quite fond of your place. It's a hive of activity."

"Thanks, I guess. But what about my parents? Even if we have plenty of room you'll have to use more than words to convince them to let you bunk at my place."

"Not a problem," Cadence answered, "Shining Armor and I are good negotiators. We'll convince your folks that letting Twilight stay with you will be for a good cause."

"Thank you both!" Twilight cheered, as she embraced her brother and sister-in-law.

Spike stood there in shock, as he thought, 'I'm gonna have a girl living under the same roof as me... FRICKIN SCORE!'

* * *

Time had past as Shining Armor and Cadence were at Spike's house, discussing with Spike's parents about letting Twilight move in with them. Spike and Twilight watched from the side at how well Cadence and Shining were negotiating with the Drakes.

Spike narrated the events that followed, _"So it was all taken care of. Shining Armor and Cadence convinced my folks to let Twilight stay with us. I sure as hell wasn't complaining. Not a bit. And more good news is not only was Princess Luna reinstated as a co Princess alongside Celestia, but was also given a job as Vice Principal at the school."_

At school, the student body was assembled in the gymnasium, as Celestia introduced Luna to everyone as the new Vice Principal. Luna had taken on a human form as well with her hair long and wavy without the aura to it and had light and dark blue streaks. Her attire included dress shoes, dark blue pants, a purple shirt with a white collar that had a crescent moon symbol on it, and a white belt around the lower torso area.

Luna spoke into a mic, "I am delighted to meet all of you, and I hope to be the best vice principal as I can be. I look forward to getting to know all of you."

From the bleachers, Snips and Snails had hearts in there eyes, "The Principal has a hot younger sister whose beauty rivals her own!" Snips cheered.

"I would love to bed the two of them at the same time!" Snails cheered, as Spike laughed nervously from their excitement.

The boy looked over and saw Twilight and her friends sitting across from him on the other side. He saw Twilight smile at him, and he smiled back at her.

'Twilight, I will protect you and the others no matter what.' he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark chamber, the other three shrouded figures from before were conversing.

"Nightmare Moon has fallen in battle." the one figure with the single horn began.

"She failed in eliminating the dragon and destroying the elements of harmony." the one with two horns added.

"No matter," the female one spoke up, "She did her part and was unable to complete it. Therefore it's up to us to rectify her mistake. But for now let them celebrate their little victory. Because when the time comes all of Equestria and the other world will be ours to rule."

 **(And that's the chapter. This arc is done, but the next arc will be filled with even more surprises and fights. Don't miss it guys. And if you suddenly get an alert for this update you may wanna go back and check out the previous chapters that didn't get an update. See you later.)**


	18. New Beginnings and Followings

**(Welcome back, everyone. This new chapter starts the next arc in Spike and the girls lives. Hope you're excited to see new surprises and what not. And also I don't intend to ignore the other girls and their chances with Spike.)**

One morning at the Drake residence, Spike was asleep in bed until he rolled over to the side and opened his eyes. What he got was a face full of breasts contained in a light violet bra with star patterns.

The teenage boys eyes widened, and spoke to himself, "Boobs! But I'm not dreaming. This is not normal for me," he suddenly was pulled closer as his face was smothered into the large breasts, "Twilight!" he muffled.

Indeed it was Twilight asleep in bed with Spike, while wearing a pair of yellow sleep pants and a matching long sleeved top decorated with little pink hearts. Twilight had the top unbuttoned all the way allowing her contained breasts to be exposed.

After she sleepily loosened her hold of Spike's head to her chest, Spike still in shock spoke to himself, "I have no idea what's happening here. But as long as I'm here, I should probably help myself." he said lecherously, while reaching out to grab Twilight's breast. Suddenly he heard the girl moan and he gasped.

Twilight was wide awake and smiling at him, "Spike, good morning." she greeted him.

"Yeah. Good morning, Twilight. Care to explain why you're in my bed?"

"Sorry about this. But you were already asleep when I came in so I just crawled in and joined you."

"Good to know, and why do you not have your top buttoned?"

"I prefer not to button my pajama top. It allows me to be a little bit free. Does it bother you?"

"No. If anything, I'm glad you don't button up you jammies. But also, why are we spooning like this?" Spike asked curiously.

"Well, I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to use you as my hug pillow." she answered.

"A hug pillow. Never thought a girl would ever use me as one of those before." Spike said to himself, until he looked up seeing Twilight get on top of him. Spike blushed as he looked up seeing her chest dangle above his face.

"Spike, we still have time before needing to get up. I think this could be a perfect chance to bond with my soul mate." she kissed his forehead.

"I think so too." Spike agreed, while feeling aroused.

Twilight smiled, "Then feel free to do whatever you want. I'm willing to do anything to make my hero happy."

"Hero?"

"Of course. You fought Nightmare Moon head on and unlocked your true dragon power. You're a hero to me, Spike. And Equestria as well."

"Thanks, but in the end you and the girls purified Nightmare Moon." he reminded her.

"It doesn't matter who did what. The point is we all did our part in saving Equestria and this world from an eternal night." Twilight smiled, as she dropped herself down on Spike pressing her body into his.

Spike panted from close contact with Twilight's body, and thought, 'All my years of wet dreams has finally become a reality.'

Suddenly there was a knock at his bedroom door, and the two heard Spike's mother's voice form outside, "Spike! Are you up yet?"

Spike panicked knowing his mother would have a cow if he came in and saw them together, "Yes! I'm awake! Just getting ready."

"Well, hurry and get downstairs. Breakfast is ready. I'll go wake Twilight."

Spike's eyes widened again and had to avert that crisis before his mother found Twilight not in her room at their place, "Don't worry about it! I'll go make sure she's up."

"Ok, but hurry up." his mother said before they heard the sound of her going downstairs.

The two teens sighed in relief. Twilight looked at Spike, "Next time I'll have to leave a magical hologram in my bedroom to throw your mom off."

"Yeah. Good plan." Spike admitted sheepishly.

* * *

Soon enough Twilight returned to her own room, and both teens got dressed in their school garb. They were soon downstairs with Spike parents enjoying breakfast.

"Mm, Mrs. Drake, these are the best flapjacks I've ever tasted." Twilight said, after taking a bite.

"Thank you, Twilight." Mrs. Drake smiled.

"That's my wife for you," Mr. Drake said, "She knows the way to ones heart through their stomach. That's how she snagged me."

"Oh, honey," his wife giggled. Spike looked away and pretended to gag, making Twilight giggle at his reaction. Spike's mom continued, "I'm also surprised to hear you wanted to board here with us, Twilight."

"Well, like I said I have been living with my brother and sister-in-law for some time I felt like they deserved their personal space," Twilight covered up the truth, "And this place has really captured my attention. And as I promised I won't be a burden to you all. I can after all help by keeping the place clean and organized. It's my specialty."

Spike watched and felt happy to see Twilight getting along with his parents so well, 'Nice to see my parents like her. And I still can't believe I have Twilight living at my place. Oh, if only the guys knew about this.'

* * *

Soon enough at school, inside Spike's class his two buds Snips and Snails were each pulling on his ears, "Spike, you jerk!" the two announced.

"Guys, let go!" Spike cried, as his ears were pulled.

The two released him as, Snips spoke, "What the hell, man? Going behind our backs?"

"That's straight up uncool!" Snails added.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Spike groaned, while recovering from the ear pull.

"Don't act like you don't know," Snails replied, "Everyone's heard all about the rumors that you've got Twilight Sparkle living at your place."

"What?!" Spike cried, "Who said that?"

"Who cares who said it. Point is why do you have to get so far ahead of us?" Snails asked in envy.

"Listen it wasn't my idea. She wanted to move in with me." Spike replied.

"A likely story." Snips said in skepticism.

"And that's not the only rumor going around about you." Snails put in.

"There's more?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, like how you're hitting up on that sweet baby Rarity who also happens to be Twilight's closest friend." Snips accused.

"Whoa-whoa, hold up." Spike tried to put the idea out of their heads, but Snails continued.

"There's also the rumors you've been getting down with the Fast and Awesome Rainbow Dash, the Country Amazon Applejack, the Timid Buxom Fluttershy, and Party Machine Pinkie Pie!" Snips continued.

"How did you get six older girls after you? I've been trying to do that for years!" Snails demanded, while pulling on Spike's collar.

"Get a grip, man!" Spike got him off, "I honestly haven't done anything like that with those girls," he thought to himself, 'Although I wouldn't mind it.'

"What's going on over here?" came a voice.

The three looked over, as Spike saw Applebloom walk by with her two close friends. One was a girl named Sweetie Belle who he knew was Rarity's little sister, and Scootaloo who wasn't Rainbow Dash's sister, but her biggest fan.

"You three talking about sex and stuff this early?" Scootaloo asked in boredom.

"That's our business, Scoots." Snips replied.

"But now that you're here perhaps you can give us some answers." Snails said.

"Answers to what?" Sweetie Belle asked.

The two got into the trio's faces, as Snips spoke, "Be honest with us, have your sisters and Rainbow Dash told you anything about them hitting up on Spike here?"

"Don't hold back. We wanna hear everything!" Snails demanded.

"Rarity's said nothing to me about Spike." Sweetie Belle said feeling freaked out by the two.

"And Spike comes by to help my sister and me pick apples. No big." Applebloom added.

"And Rainbow only talks to me about sports tips." Scootaloo added.

"Satisfied now?" Spike asked them.

"Hell no!" They answered, and Spike could only roll his eyes knowing today was going to be a long one.

* * *

After school, Spike was walking to the groups building and went inside. He entered Twilight's office seeing the girls were all gathered and doing their own things. Twilight was looking over some notes, Rainbow Dash was kicking a soccer ball on her knees, Applejack was kicking back on the couch with Fluttershy, Rarity was checking on her makeup, while Pinkie had brought in some cupcakes.

"Hey, girls. I'm here." he greeted them.

"Spike you look so tired." Rarity noticed.

"Did you run a mile?" Rainbow asked.

"Sort of. Half the guys in my class came after me because of some gossip rumors."

"What kind of rumors?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I'd rather not say." Spike answered, as he plopped onto the couch.

"Well, it's nice to see you all made it. We have important matters to discuss." Twilight said.

"Indeed we do." Came Celestia's voice, and she and her sister Luna entered the room.

"Princess'." Spike gasped, as he bowed his head as did the girls.

Twilight spoke, "Princess Luna, how're you adjusting to your day job as Vice Principal?"

"I'm adjusting rather well, Twilight. Granted I'm still trying to get used to how things work around here." The Princess of the Night explained.

"Well, as long as you're hanging in there." Applejack said.

Celestia nodded in agreement, "It's good to have my sister back and with me, but I'm afraid the defeat of Nightmare Moon is still only the beginning."

"We understand that." Twilight agreed.

"What you don't know however is that Nightmare Moon was actually part of a group." Celestia said.

"A group?" Fluttershy asked.

"Who were the others?" Spike asked.

Luna sighed, "I don't know. Or rather, I don't remember."

"Don't remember?" the girls asked.

"You're not making any sense." Rainbow said in irritation.

"Forgive me, but even though I remember a good majority of what I did during my time as Nightmare Moon. Some of the memories have been wiped clean during my purification. I suspect done by the influence of Nightmare herself."

"Looks like your dark half had secrets she didn't want you to remember." Twilight suspected.

Luna nodded, "But I do know there were three others involved with Nightmare Moon."

"Three?" Spike asked.

"Well, whoever they are we'll pound them good if they try to mess with us." Rainbow said with confidence.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Rainbow Dash," Twilight spoke up, "Remember it took all we had just to face Nightmare Moon and the Shadow Bolts."

"Yeah, but that's because we didn't have our full secret weapon at the time." Rainbow eyed Spike who spoke.

"Me, the secret weapon?"

"Yeah. With your new bad ass armor dragon mode we'll blow our enemies away." Rainbow threw some air punches.

"Maybe, but I don't think I can just take on it's form whenever I can. At least not just yet." Spike admitted.

Celestia spoke, "Correct. Which makes this a new priority aside from keeping this world and Equestria safe. Spike, we must train you so that you will be able to transform into your armored mode any time."

"I'm guessing more training schedules are going to be made." Spike said.

"Yes. But the regular training regimen will not be enough to help you call upon it's power. We'll need additional support." Celestia said.

"Additional support?" Pinkie asked.

"Who do you have in mind?" Twilight asked.

Celestia spoke, "Luna and I will look into it. In the meantime, the seven of you best be on guard as always."

"Yes, ma'am." The seven answered, as the two ladies took their leave.

When the group was left to themselves, Pinkie spoke up, "So, Twilight, how does it feel living under Spike's roof?"

"It's actually quite comfortable." she answered.

"Is that it?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"You live in the same house as Spike now, and all you can say is 'it's comfortable'?" Applejack asked.

"What do you want me to say?" Twilight asked, fearing what they're trying to get at.

"Like have you two done anything 'wild' yet?" Rainbow grinned.

"Rainbow Dash!" Rarity spoke up, "Can't you all see you're making both Twilight and Spike uncomfortable?" she looked at the two, "Even though I myself am curious about the situation I will respect your privacy... for now." she muttered the last part. Twilight pinched the brig of her nose in embarrassment, while Spike shook his head in disbelief seeing he still hadn't escaped the gossip rumor seekers.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark throne room, the three figures from before were at meeting. The female of the three spoke up, "It's time I stepped in and pick up where Nightmare Moon left off."

The two horned one looked at her, "Take caution, Chrysalis. If they were able to defeat Nightmare Moon, then you know they cannot be taken lightly."

The figure named Chrysalis stepped into the light and revealed to be a skinny creature that looked like a pony insect hybrid. Her body was black, on her forehead was a gnarled shaped horn, green insect like wings, a pair of fangs, dark green eyes, and her mane and tail were colored teal.

"I'm well aware of what they're capable of. But I will not let that intimidate me. Besides my changelings and I are far superior to Nightmare Moon and her Shadow Bolts in the field of strength, intellect, and speed."

The one horned figure spoke, "True, but we mustn't take any chances. And I know just how two help you." he levitated something out of a box and gave it to Chrysalis.

Chrysalis looked into her hand, "What is this?"

"Something I have been experimenting with since I had heard about the elements of harmony. Think of it as an artificial one with no real quality. But I like to call it an element of Disharmony."

"And what do I do with this?" she inquired.

"Seek someone out be it from our world or the other world. They will bond with its power and serve under our command."

Chrysalis looked intrigued, "Interesting. I could make use of this. But first I must find a suitable wielder." she looked at the element of disharmony stone had the appearance of a red and yellow shimmering sun.

 **(And there you go, the first chapter of my next arc. Their newest enemy to face is Queen Chrysalis of the Changelings. What sort of evil plan does she have in store for the group? Don't miss next time.)**


	19. Aged Down

**(Here's my next chapter to all my beloved readers.)**

In Spike's bedroom one morning, the boy stirred in his sleep before waking up with a yawn, "Ah, that was just what I needed after a long night." he rolled over and found Twilight sleeping at his side, but what was more shocking this time around was the fact she wasn't wearing her pajamas, or undergarments.

The sight of this made Spike cry in shock as he backed into the corner of his bed, "Holy shit." he gasped.

Twilight woken up by Spike's cry sat up and yawned, "Morning, Spike. What's up?"

"What's up?" Spike asked in disbelief, "You're in my bed, and you're naked... Which I don't have a problem with, but what brought this on?"

"Oh, sorry to startle you with this," Twilight said, as she sat up, giving Spike a full view of her upper naked body, "But I read that sometimes sleeping all natural helps you sleep better without needing over comfy and warm pajamas, it helps reduce body fat, and it helps bring up your confidence."

"Really? I had no idea." Spike replied, while unable to look away from Twilight's naked body.

"So I decided to try it out. And it worked. Best sleep I've had in forever," She stretched her arms up, "I may do this more often."

"Good to know." Spike said, as he envisioned Twilight crawling into his bed naked some more.

Twilight got out of bed giving Spike an full shot of her bare naked body. Spike blushed in arousal, but held it together, "I better go and get changed. I promised your mom I'd help her with breakfast this morning." she said.

"Ok. You do that."

"See you downstairs." Twilight said, before leaving the room.

Spike sat on his bed and spoke to himself, "Now she's planning on sleeping naked from this point on? And if she keeps climbing into my bed at night... I'm gonna be this much closer to climbing up the scale to manhood!"

"Hey, Spike! Sorry to interrupt your little rant," came a familiar voice. Spike broke out of his thoughts in a startle and looked around seeing no one, "Come on, you can't have forgotten about me already."

"Oh, Bahamut. Sorry about that, but my mind was wandering."

"I can see that. Personally, I think you need to learn a little bit of self control."

"Don't talk to me about something like that. Now why speak up all of a sudden?" Spike asked.

"Well, as you know it hasn't been that long since Nightmare Moon's defeat," the dragon began, "But I have been having these feelings lately."

"Feelings? Like what?"

"That danger is approaching."

"Danger? You mean the kind of threats Princess Luna talked about?" Spike asked in concern.

"I can't be certain, but be on guard. You never know when an enemy is set to strike."

"All right. Appreciate the words, man." Spike said, as he decided to get ready.

* * *

Downstairs, Spike, Twilight, and the Drake's were at the table enjoying breakfast, "Wow. This is delicious, Twilight." Spike said, as he ate.

"Thank you, Spike. That was sweet." she replied.

"I was amazed on how she was able to cook to perfection," Mrs. Drake said.

"Well, my sister-in-law taught me a few things." Twilight giggled.

As they ate the news was on TV, as a reporter was speaking, "The murder pile up has once again added another victim to its count. Last night 23 year old Alan Daryl was found dead out in the park by the town statue with his body literally ripped to pieces. The police are looking into this case, but so far no results."

The Drake's were in shock, "How horrible." Spike's mom said.

"What is it with people today?" his dad asked in disbelief.

Spike and Twilight looked at each other in worry, wondering if this had something to do with a danger from Equestria. If it was they knew they'd have to see the two sisters about it.

* * *

After school, the two were with the others in their meeting building, as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were present, "It's the work of a lamia." Celestia began.

"Are you sure, Princess?" Twilight asked.

"Without a doubt." the Princess of the Sun confirmed.

"A lamia? What is that?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Don't you mean llama?" Pinkie asked.

"It's 'lamia'," Luna corrected her, "A creature part human and part snake that loves to feed on children, or in this case younger men. Mostly it's for their blood."

"Good heavens." Rarity gasped.

"I don't feel so good." Fluttershy covered her mouth, while looking ready to puke.

"If this lamia keeps running amok and on this killing spree more people are going to die." Celestia warned the group.

"So let's find this lamia and nuke it." Rainbow pumped a fist up.

"Take care, Rainbow Dash," Luna warned her, "A lamia is a crafty monster. When they set their eyes on someone they deem a meal they won't stop until they've feasted upon them."

"We'll make sure not to let our guards down." Twilight promised the Princess of the Night.

"Another stakeout!" Pinkie cheered.

Applejack nudged Spike, "Ya up for it, Spike? I mean after the brawl you just went through..."

"Don't single me out, Applejack," Spike retorted, "I'm more than capable of taking any monster on after fighting Nightmare Moon."

"Good to hear." Applejack smiled.

"Come on, you guys," Twilight began, "We got work to do."

* * *

When nighttime rolled in, Spike and the girls were staking it out in the park. They were sitting on two benches with Spike in the middle of Twilight and Fluttershy.

The boy spoke up, "Any reason why we're staking out here?"

Twilight answered, "This was where the last death took place. For all we know the creature may return to the scene of the crime."

"It always happens in movies." Rainbow added.

"That's just stereotyping, girls," Before Spike said another word he took a whiff of the air, "Hold on, I think I got something."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

Spike sniffed the air, "We got something coming. I think it's our lamia."

"How can you be sure?" Rarity inquired.

"I'm not sure but my dragon senses feel stronger than ever."

"But you're not even in dragon mode." Pinkie noticed.

"Guess even as a human I'm able to use a portion of my dragon power, without having to activate it. Mostly my smell and hearing." Spike shrugged.

"Quiet. Someone's coming." Twilight hushed them.

The seven acted casual, as they glanced over and saw a young woman and a boy roughly the age of a college student walking by. They saw them approaching the taped off scene of the last murder, "So this is where it happened?" the boy asked.

"That's right. I can't believe someone was actually murdered here." the woman said.

"Me neither. Whoever did this to the guy had to be an absolute batshit psycho for ripping him up from the inside like that," the guy said. The woman suddenly giggled, "What's so funny, Camille?"

"What's funny is you called the killer a batshit psycho. I find that an insult." she explained while giving him a scary look.

"Why would you?" the boy asked not liking the look she was giving.

"Because that was my doing." she whispered.

The group overhearing that was shocked, but not as much as the college aged student, "Wait, what?"

"That's right," Camille said mischievously, "Allow me to show you how I did it." suddenly her lower half transformed into a snake like tail, and her hair suddenly waved around all wild like.

"What the shit?!" the boy cried in fright.

Camille hissed and attempted to strike, only to get hit by a blast of magic from the side. The boy not wanting to stick around made a run for it. The lamia looked up and growled, "Who dares interrupt my meal?!"

"We dare." Twilight answered, as she and the others approached in their transformed stages.

"Ooh. Seven helpings composed of six ponies and a dragon, talk about a midnight snack." Camille the lamia licked her lips.

"Snack on this, creep!" Rainbow launched a blast of thunder at the monster. Camille using her snake like body slunk away to avoid the attack, and struck like a serpent at Rainbow.

"Rainbow, look out!" Fluttershy cried.

Applejack jumped in and grappled with the monster, "I don't think so, varmint."

Camille licked her lip again, "Feisty. I think you'll be first." her serpent tail wrapped around Applejack's body.

"Hey!" Applejack called, as she felt the lamia's body trying to squeeze the life out of her.

"Applejack!" the group cried, as Spike frowned and flew in to attack.

"Get your hands off her!" he wrestled her from behind, by putting her in a choke hold.

Camille struggled to regain her air, while Applejack managed to loosen herself up enough to break free from the monster's hold. The lamia reached behind and pulled Spike off before tossing him to the ground.

Twilight and the girls went on the attack and fought the lamia who was using both her strength and reflexes to dodge their attacks. She finally knocked them aside and looked at Spike who spat a fireball at her. The monster backed up and frowned, "Pesky dragon."

"I'll show you pesky!" Spike flew right at her while getting ready to spit fire again, only for Camille's serpent tail to wrap around his throat halting him.

"While I love feasting upon younger people. I find children are much more tasty despite their small stature."

"Too bad for you I ain't a kid." Spike wheezed.

Camille smiled, "You will be." she chanted in another language, and suddenly Spike's mouth opened and a blue and white wispy essence was pulled out from him and was contained in a vial Camille kept inside her vest.

Suddenly Spike started growing smaller and smaller, and his dragon properties were turning back to human. Suddenly Spike was dropped to the ground. Everyone looked and saw Spike had shrunk down into a nine year old boy with his clothes incredibly big for him. He looked at his new state of being and let out a childish cry of shock.

"Now to feast." Camille was ready to eat.

Fluttershy seeing this shouted, "NO!" she launched a blast of wind at the Lamia knocking her into a tree, along with an apple dropping from it and hitting her head. She shook it off and saw the girls preparing to attack.

"Another time." she vanished.

The girls pulled to a halt before crashing into themselves, "She's gone." Pinkie gasped.

"Great." Rainbow said with a huff.

"Uh, girls, her escaping ain't the only problem." Applejack noted, as they looked over and saw child Spike get up. His shirt was so big it didn't matter if his pants couldn't fit him.

He looked at himself in shock and started whimpering. Suddenly he shouted to the heavens, "NO!"

* * *

Later the group returned back to their HQ, where Spike was sitting down on the couch wearing a bathrobe that was still too big for him, "I can't believe this. I'm a kid again?!" Spike cried.

"Just try and calm down, Spike." Fluttershy comforted him.

"Calm down?" Spike asked in disbelief, "In case you haven't noticed, Fluttershy. I've been turned into a child!"

"Easy, Spike," Twilight said, "Panicking like that's not going to change a thing."

"Still. I can't believe this had to happen to me." he pouted.

"Well, if it's any consolation, Spike. You look super cute at this age." Fluttershy said sweetly.

Spike looked at her, "I do?"

Pinkie plopped a seat next to him and nuzzled his cheek, "Absolutely."

"Ok, ok. Easy," Spike said, as he got her off, "Being at his age and surrounded by all of you now makes me feel more like a minority."

"Don't say that, sugarcube," Applejack, "You know we don't think any less of you given your condition."

Rarity came over, "Spike, your clothes are ready." she presented him with his clothes shrunken down to match his child size.

"Thanks." Spike said, as he took them and went behind a screen to change. He stepped out and was fully dressed, "I don't understand how it happened. Did that lamia just reverse my age?"

"I'm afraid not." Celestia answered, as she appeared.

"Princess." they addressed her.

"But what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. Didn't she just shrink him with an age spell?" Applejack wondered.

"She actually stole something from Spike. His adolescent aura."

"Adolescent aura?" Spike asked in confusion.

"It's a spiritual part of one's body that makes one physically like a teenager. When she stole it from you you lost your physical teenage look."

"So can't you age spell him back to normal?" Rainbow wondered.

Celestia shook her head, "His adolescent aura is irreplaceable as is anyone's. It must be returned to him or Spike will never return to his normal age again. He'd have to go through puberty all over again before developing a new adolescent aura when he'd reach puberty."

"But I can't wait that long!" Spike replied.

"Then you must find the lamia and reclaim your adolescent aura." she instructed.

"Well, what am I going to do until then? I can't go home like this, and I certainly can't show up at school looking like a grade schooler."

"Not to worry, I have just the thing to help you." Celestia activated her magic and an aura surrounded Spike.

"What did you do?" Spike asked.

"A little illusion magic. Anyone besides us will see you at your normal age as well as hear your older voice."

"And you're certain this will work?"

"I promise you."

"Well, thanks, Princess."

"You're very welcome. Now then, you all should return home. You've had a long night." Celestia suggested before teleporting out.

Twilight turned to her friends, "She's right. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow. And we need our sleep."

"I'll say." Spike agreed, as he got up.

"Spike," Applejack spoke up, as he looked at her, "I wanna thank ya for coming to my aid in the fight."

"No problem, A.J. You'd do the same for me, I know."

"I sure would. Next time I'll protect you." Applejack said, as she embraced the boy tightly, causing his smaller head to dive deep into her Amazon sized bust.

Spike thought to himself, while enjoying the sensation, 'Wow, at this size they feel a hell of a lot bigger. Guess my teenage hormones are still with me.'

Twilight seeing this display made her eye twitch, before she took Spike away from the country girl, "Come on, Spike. We need to get home." she said, while holding Spike in her arms.

"Uh, Twilight. You can let me down now."

"And pass up a chance to hold you in my arms? I don't think so." she said smugly, before walking away with him.

"This is embarrassing." Spike muttered to himself.

The five watched them leave in envy, "I wanted to hold Spike like that." Rarity pouted.

* * *

When Spike and Twilight returned home, they went inside and heard Spike's mother, "Spike, Twilight? Is that you?"

Spike took a deep breath and answered, "Yes, mom. It's us."

"Good. Dinner's just about ready."

Spike was astounded, "She didn't notice the sound of my voice. The spell really works."

"Just try not to act awkward." Twilight warned him. Spike nodded, and continued to play it cool as if nothing happened to him.

They sat at the dinner table, with Spike keeping it casual, as his mom spoke up, "So anything exciting happen at school today?"

Spike answered, "Just the same boring stuff, mom."

"Bummer. In our high school years exciting stuff happened every day." Spike's dad said, while Twilight and Spike eyed each other.

Later on after dinner, Spike was inside the shower trying to reach the knobs, "Damn these short legs!" he took a jump and managed to turn the hot faucet which released the hot water on him, "Ah! Too hot!" he jumped again and turned it a bit to warm it up, "Oh, much better. Whoever said being a kid is lucky couldn't have been more wrong."

Suddenly the stall of the shower opened, and Spike saw Twilight naked and stepped in. Spike was about to scream, only for Twilight to clamp his mouth shut, "Quiet. You want your parents to barge in here?"

Spike shook his head, as Twilight removed her hand, "What're you doing in here?"

"I figured you could use some help washing up. You are a kid after all."

"From a physical point of view, but mentally I still have my teenage mind even without my adolescent aura."

"No arguing. Now turn around and let me do your back." Twilight ordered.

Spike seeing he couldn't argue given his condition answered, "Yes, Twilight," he turned around, and Twilight started running the soap down Spike's back gently. As she continued to lather his back up, Spike thought, 'I'm in the shower with Twilight, and she's washing my back. Kid or not I still think this is hardcore hot!'

After Twilight had washed under Spike's arms and such, she started shampooing his hair, "Try not to open your eyes until I say so."

"Don't worry, I won't." Spike answered, as he kept his eyes closed to avoid getting shampoo in them.

When Twilight rinsed it out, Spike opened his eyes, "Thanks for this, Twilight. I probably wouldn't have been able to do this as successful at this age."

"You're welcome. And you can pay me back by washing me now. That is, if you feel big enough to do it." She teased him.

"Of course I am!" Spike answered, as he took the soap in hand. Twilight squatted down to Spike's level allowing him to wash her back.

"Mm. That feels good, Spike. Do a great job and I'll let you do my front." Twilight said.

Spike's eyes widened, and thought, 'Do her front? I have to make this count!' he glanced down at himself below the belt, 'Nice to see I'm still affected in 'that' way.'

After their shower, both were wrapped in towels, and Twilight playfully dried Spike hair with a hair towel. Twilight was then sitting on the edge of the bathtub, with Spike in her lap and was using a hair dryer to dry the boys hair.

As Twilight cared for him, she thought, 'This feels like taking care of a little brother. If only he could be like this longer... No, I can't think that. This isn't truly Spike. Besides if he remains like this I'll only look like a pedophile in the eyes of the others. And I sure as hell don't want that.'

Soon enough both Spike and Twilight were in Spikes bed, both in their pajamas. Twilight covered them up, and Spike spoke up, "Thanks for spending the night in here with me, Twilight. Not that I'm scared or anything. I just..."

"I know. You'd feel a lot more comfortable with someone next to you."

"Exactly."

Twilight held Spike close like a teddy bear, "You just relax and get some sleep, Spike. Tomorrow things will be better." she pecked his forehead. Soon Spike fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of Twilight.

 **(Funny for Spike being turned into a kid, and yet good for him to be cuddled by Twilight. And that info on sleeping all natural I got from a cosmopolitan article online. See you next time.)**


	20. Little Dragon

**(Welcome to the next chapter, Readers. Will Spike be able to regain his adolescent aura or have to go through puberty all over again?)**

The next morning at Spike's house, the teen shrunk down to child woke up and saw he was still in the comforting embrace of Twilight, "Teen or Kid, this situation will never change for me." he said to himself.

Suddenly Twilight woke up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she saw Spike was awake as well, she greeted him with a smile, "Good morning, Spike."

"Morning, Twilight."

"I hope you slept well." she said.

"With you in my bed, how can I not?"

"True," Twilight giggled, "I hope you're ready for today."

"If you mean by going to school while still stuck in a child's body, then no." he answered dryly.

"Spike, I know it's gonna be uncomfortable, but remember the illusion spell Princess Celestia cast upon you will make you appear like your normal self to everyone else around you."

"Still doesn't help the fact of how I feel about myself." Spike sighed.

Twilight laid a hand on his shoulder, "We're going to get your adolescent aura back."

"I believe you." Spike replied.

"Good. Now come on, we need to get ready." Twilight said, as they got out of bed.

* * *

Later on at school, Twilight and Spike arrived and went their separate ways. Spike looked around and still felt small compared to everyone in school. Spike shook the feeling off and took a deep breath, "Calm down, Spike. Remember to them nothing's changed about you."

"Hey, Spike!"

Spike jumped in startle, before seeing Snips and Snails, "Hey, guys. What's up?" he asked nervously, while hoping the illusion spell continued to work.

"Check it," Snails pulled out a dirty magazine, "I just scored this yesterday. And I want you guys to experience it with me."

"It's supposed to have the latest models." Snips said with excitement.

Spike seeing they haven't noticed his child state knew it really was working, so he played it casual, "Awesome. I can't wait to see it."

The three giggled, as they went around a corner to check out the magazine, while Twilight watched them from atop the stairs.

"Twilight?" came a voice.

Twilight looked and saw Principal Celestia approach, "Principal Celestia, good morning."

"And good morning to you. How's Spike holding up?"

"He's hanging in there." she answered, while glancing down at Spike acting all cool with his friends.

"That's good. I have undercover guards searching all over the city for any leads on the lamia."

"I do hope we find it soon, otherwise Spike may end up going stir crazy from having to repeat childhood." Twilight feared.

"We'll do what we can. In the meantime, you better head to class."

"Yes, ma'am." Twilight nodded, before heading off.

* * *

After school, Spike walked out of the school building and trekked his way to the groups HQ. When he went inside and saw the others, they turned their attention towards him.

Rainbow smirked, "Aw, are you lost, little boy?"

Spike scowled at her joke, "Very funny."

"How was your day, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"It was ok. Though even with this spell making me appear to be older from everyone's POV, I still had trouble looking over anyone in front of me to see the blackboard."

"Well, as long as nobody knew you shrunk it's all good." Applejack said.

"Yeah, I guess." Spike admitted.

"Don't worry, Spike. Good news is Celestia said she has eyes out for the lamia, and will report to us as soon as it's been found." Twilight said.

"That's a relief." Spike said.

Suddenly a magic portal appeared and out came one of the Pegasus guards of Canterlot, "Princess Twilight."

"Yes?" Twilight asked, as everyone turned their attention to the guard.

"We've just reported, the lamia has been located."

Spike spoke up determined, "Where is it?"

"It's been spotted by a old warehouse by the docks."

"Then that's where we're going," Twilight said, "Spike, are you up for it?"

"You bet I am." Spike confirmed.

"Then let's do this." Twilight ordered, as the girls transformed.

Spike concentrated and transformed as well. The girls looked and saw Spike had taken on his dragon form only it looked like a child-like dragon with a shorter tail, smaller wings, little claws, and smaller spines. Spike looked at himself, "I'm so-so-so..."

"Cute!" Pinkie cheered, as she scooped him up, "You're just the most adorable little dragon I've ever seen!"

"Pinkie, we haven't see that many dragons." Applejack reminded her.

"Nevertheless." the party girl replied.

"Pinkie, please put me down." Spike demanded.

Pinkie obliging by Spike's request put him down, but noticed he looked a little pudgy in the belly, "You've got a chubby belly there. I wonder if it's true when your mom told us about you being similar to the dough boy at that age."

"Wait what?" Spike asked with wide eyes, until Pinkie poked Spike in the belly playfully. Spike let out a giggle, before looking at her firmly, "Don't! That's demeaning to my character," Pinkie poked Spike's belly again, resulting in another giggle, "Hey, look! The dough boy and I just happen to be ticklish in the same spot! But this gives you no right to..." he was poked again and giggled like before.

"Hey, save a poke for me." Rainbow said wanting to get in on it, only for Twilight to grab her shoulder.

"We don't have time for this. Let's move." she ordered, and the group headed off.

When they got outside, Twilight, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow were about to fly Pinkie and Applejack off, but Rainbow spoke, "You sure you'll be able to fly, Spike? Your wings don't look like they can pick you up off the ground."

"I'll be fine." Spike assured her, as he jumped up and flapped his wings rapidly only to hover for a second before falling flat on his face."

"Ooh, you ok?" Applejack asked with a cringe.

"I'm fine. Just test take off." Spike said, as he tried again, but failed like before.

Twilight rolled her eyes and used her magic to levitate him into her arms, "Hold on and don't look down." Spike did so, as Twilight flew off with the others following.

* * *

They landed by the docks outside one of the warehouses, "Is it in there?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight used her magic to scan the place, "One life form's in there. It's our lamia."

"I got this." Spike said, as he was prepared to enter.

Applejack pulled him back, "Whoa there, partner. Are you crazy or something?"

"Yeah. I'm the one that charges in first." Rainbow said, only to receive looks from the others.

"That thing has my adolescent aura. I need that to get back to my regular age."

"But charging in with your state isn't the best move." Twilight warned him.

"I know, that's why I need your help." Spike replied.

"I assume you have a plan?" Rarity inquired.

"I do." he huddled them up.

Inside the warehouse, Camille the lamia was busy drinking blood from a plastic milk carton. When she finished, she noticed a blood mustache under her nose, "How embarrassing," she giggled and licked it off. Suddenly she heard the door of the warehouse open, "Who's there?!" she got up and got ready. She looked ahead and saw Spike approach.

"Hey! Remember me?" he asked.

"Why if it isn't the dragon boy. My you look so youthful." Camille smirked.

"You have something of mine. And I want it back." Spike demanded.

"Oh, you mean this?" Camille pulled out the vial containing Spike's adolescent aura.

Spike's eyes tightened, "I want that back!" he repeated his demand.

"You're in no position to be making demands, little one." Camille hissed, as she pocketed the vial and slunk her away over.

Spike stood his ground, "I'm warning you. If you don't give it up I will make you regret it."

"Empty threats, dragon boy." Camille hissed, as she towered over him.

Spike spoke, "Make your move."

Camille struck at Spike who jumped away and spat some fire at her. Camille shook it off, "Not good enough, kid."

"I'm just getting warmed up." Spike smirked.

"We'll see about that!" Camille was about to strike again, only to feel something tug her back.

She looked back seeing Applejack grabbing her by the tail, "Not so fast there, missy!" she started slamming the lamia to the ground constantly right from left.

Camille spat venom at Applejack who let go of the lamia's tail to avoid it. Camille hissed at Applejack, "You'll pay for that!"

"It's not done yet!" Rainbow called, as she flew in and delivered a kick to the lamia's face, "Get her, girls!"

Pinkie slid in on an ice slide and fired ice shards at Camille. Fluttershy used her wind manipulation to blow the lamia into a pile of crates. When she emerged, she hissed in anger, "Your blood will be mine."

Pinkie spoke up, "You should be more focused on the fact you're missing something."

Camille was confused, until it dawned on her. She looked into her vest, "Where is it?"

"Yoo-hoo," Rarity spoke, as Camille saw Rarity and Twilight with the unicorn levitating a familiar vile, "Looking for this?"

"The vial! Give that back!"

"Oh, I'll give it back. To it's rightful owner." Rarity levitated the vial over to Spike.

"No!" Camille tried to stop him, but Twilight appeared before her and slugged her back.

"Spike, do it!" Twilight ordered.

Spike opened the vial, "Puberty, here I come." he opened his mouth and the white wispy force flew out of the vial and into Spike.

Suddenly the dragon's body started glowing and changed size. Suddenly Spike stood once again as a teenager, but his clothes got torn through his growth process. His pants turned into short shorts, and half his shirt was torn off.

"Yes! That's more like it!" Spike cheered.

"No. This can't be!" Camille cried.

"But it is," Spike replied, "And now time to pay you back!" he spread his wings and flew at Camille tackling her to the ground and wrestled her.

Camille knocked Spike off, but the dragon grabbed her by the tail and swung her around, "Around and around and away you go!" he released his hold, and Camille ended up crashing into a wall.

She peeled of the wall looking dazed, until Spike flew above her, "Now try some real dragon fire!" he took a deep breath and released a blast of fire upon Camille. The lamia screamed in pain, as the dragon fire burned her to ash.

The girls saw the lamia was destroyed, and Spike was back to normal, "Spike, you're big again." Fluttershy said happily.

"I know. And it feels great." Spike flexed his arms.

"But your clothes." Rarity gasped.

Spike noticed the condition of what used to be his clothes, "Whoops."

Rarity rolled her eyes, "Hang on." she used her magic to restore Spike's clothes so that they were not only repaired but were his right size again.

"That was a good plan to distract the lamia while we snuck in from the side, Spike." Twilight admitted.

"Being around you so much, Twilight, I've learned how to plan when it needs it," Spike replied, before looking at Applejack, "And thanks for stopping her from trying to bite me, A.J."

"You saved me, and I saved you." Applejack reminded him.

Spike nodded, before Pinkie jumped in, "Come on, let's go back and celebrate Spike's return to his rightful age."

"Sounds cool to me." Spike admitted.

* * *

Back at their HQ, the girls and Spike were partying along with Celestia and Luna were who relieved that they recovered Spike's adolescent aura, and defeated the lamia.

As Spike and Twilight were sitting on the couch to have a bit of privacy, Spike asked, "So I guess now that I'm back to my normal age, the whole helping me shower and prepare me for bed thing's over, huh?"

"Well, the prepare you for bed thing is over... But, the shower together is still optional." She winked at him.

Spike blushed, and thought, 'Yes!'

Later that night in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were standing on their balcony, "Sister, I know things are going to get worse. And I believe we could use some help." Luna began.

"I agree," Celestia nodded, "And I know just the one who can help us in not only with these remaining big threats you spoke of, but one who knows someone else who can help Spike and his new dragon power."

"Sister, are you referring to him?" Luna inquired.

"I am. He may be a little bit on the trolling side, but he's proven to be our greatest allie." Celestia replied.

"If you say so, sister." Luna nodded.

 **(And there you go. Spike's returned to his normal age again. Don't miss next chapter where we're introduced to two new allies.)**


	21. New Personal Trainer

**(And here's my next chapter featuring an OC character by a friend of mine, who will become Spike's new instructor in Dragon training.)**

At Starswirl Academy one afternoon, Spike, Snips, and Snails were laying on the grassy hill close to the track and field area, "Another day huh, guys?" Snips asked.

"Yup." Snails agreed.

"Uh-huh." Spike replied.

"Same old." Snips put in.

"Why can't anything exciting happen to us?" Snails complained.

Spike thought to himself, 'Trust me, you guys. You should consider yourselves lucky.'

"Spike?" came a voice.

Spike looked up and saw Fluttershy standing above him. But what Spike's eyes got a taste of was an up skirt panty shot. Spike quickly sat up before he underwent a nosebleed, "Fluttershy. Hey, what's up?"

"Well, Twilight asked me to come find you."

"Everyone at the club?" Spike asked.

"That's right. There's something Principal Celestia wanted to talk to us about."

"We'll let's go," Spike said, as he got up, only to hear his friends clear their throats. He saw the two looked annoyed at being ignored, so Spike spoke, "Oh, right. You haven't met, but this is Snips and Snails, my buddies."

"Oh, well. Nice to meet you two." Fluttershy greeted them with respect.

Snips and Snails were blushing, as Snips spoke, "Please, the pleasure is all ours."

"Definitely all ours." Snails added, as the two got close to Fluttershy who was getting nervous.

Spike seeing what they were doing came between them, "Well, we'd love to stay some more, but Fluttershy and I have to see the Principal about a thing. I'll catch you guys later." he grabbed Fluttershy's hand and dragged her off.

Snips and Snails watched with envy as the chubbier boy spoke, "Sometimes, I wish I could burn him at a stake."

When Spike and Fluttershy got far from them, they stopped, "That was close. Thanks, Spike."

"No problem. Sorry about that. My pals tend to be a bit... well you know."

"I get it," Fluttershy agreed before looking down and blushed, "Um, Spike?"

Spike was confused until he looked down and saw he was still holding onto Fluttershy's hand. He quickly let go while feeling sheepish, "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." she smiled.

"Well, come on. Better see what the principal wants." Spike said, as they continued on.

* * *

They arrived at the building and saw everyone was present, "Good to see the both of you made it." Celestia began.

"Now we can begin our meeting." Twilight added.

"So begin away." Spike said, as he took a seat on the couch.

Luna began, "In light of the recent events during my attack as Nightmare Moon, my sister and I have decided to call in an old... friend of ours to aid us in the fights that follow."

"Old friend?" Rainbow asked.

"Who is it?" Applejack inquired.

"He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago, but I suppose he decided to take his sweet time." Celestia sighed.

Spike after receiving a cup of tea from Rarity, spoke, "Well, guess we're just gonna have to continue to wait for him." he was about to take a sip, until he heard a gurgling sound coming from it.

He looked into his tea and saw a face forming in it, "Please, don't drink me!" Spike screamed, and threw his cup. The teacup froze in midair and suddenly transformed into a creature who was composed of several animal parts.

The girls were freaked by the creature's sudden appearance, while the two sisters stood by bearing neutral expressions. The creature laughed hysterically, "You should've seen the look on your face!"

Spike after catching his breath, spoke to Celestia and Luna, "What the hell is that?"

The creature hearing that suddenly look offended, "Excuse me? But I am a 'he' not a 'that'. If you don't mind."

Spike replied, "Sorry. Princess, who's 'he'?"

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Discord, the Master of Chaos." Celestia introduced him.

"Master of Chaos?" Rainbow asked.

"Correct you are, Rainbow Dash," Discord answered, as he walked over to her, "The Princess has told me so much about you all. Twilight Sparkle her protege, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and our new dragon hero Spike."

"Time out," Spike replied, "Master of Chaos? I'm lost here."

"Discord here represents chaos in all reality," Luna explained, "He also has the habits of a trickster."

"Trickster?" Spike asked.

Discord popped out from under the couch cushion, "That's right. There's always an incarnated trickster in all legends and myths. Loki of the Norse, Anansi of West Africa, Prometheus from Greek, even Klarion of D.C Nation." he joked.

Celestia spoke, "Luna and I have known Discord for over a thousand years, back when he was a little too free spirited with all his mischief making."

"Too free spirited?" Rarity wondered.

Luna answered, "He always went overboard with his jokes and games. Nearly destroyed Equestria because of it."

"I said I was sorry." Discord said in annoyance.

"Regardless we had to enforce punishment on you by keeping you locked in stone for a good five hundred years." Luna replied.

"Five hundred years locked in stone?" Twilight gasped.

"Yes. I had such a crick in my neck." Discord spun his head around his whole body like a screw.

"But once he did his time Luna and I freed him and he promised never to overdo it." Celestia explained.

Discord leaned over to Spike's ear and whispered, "I just couldn't say no to that gorgeous face." he nudged Spike.

"Uh-huh." Spike nodded, seeing where he was going.

Twilight looked to her mentor, "But he's got chaos magic, and isn't that I don't know... Bad?"

Discord poofed in front of her, "Come now, Princess Twilight. There's a little something you may have overlooked about the world itself. It's all about balance. Light and dark. Day and night. Harmony and chaos. They balance each other out. Can't have one without the other."

Celestia nodded, "He is correct. Which sometimes is painful to admit." she added, while Discord pretended to have a heart attack.

"So cruel, Tia." he whimpered.

"So why did you bring him in again?" Rainbow asked.

"Discord is an old powerful ally of ours and very resourceful in fields," Celestia explained, "He will be useful to us in the coming battles."

"That's what I'm here for!" Discord announced dramatically, while standing proudly and wearing a traditional spandex superhero outfit with a cape. Discord ripped it off and continued, "And she also called me in because I know of someone in Equestria who can help with Spike's dragon training."

"You do?" Spike and the girls asked.

"That's right. He will be able to help you with your dragon abilities even more than the girls are able to."

"And where is he?" Spike inquired.

"I sent him on ahead to your place. I felt it was best for you to meet him first before the others do." Discord answered.

"What?!" Spike cried, "You sent him over to my house? I better get home right now before things get suspicious." he bolted.

"Spike, wait up!" Twilight called, as she ran after him.

Celestia turned to Discord, "You know you could've put it in better words?"

"But where would the fun be in that, Tia?" Discord smirked, as the two sisters rolled their eyes and sighed.

* * *

At Spike's house, Spike and Twilight entered and saw the Drakes in the living room, "Mom? Dad?"

"Hey, son, Twilight. Welcome back." his dad greeted them.

"Thank you." Twilight replied.

Spike spoke, "Listen, has anyone stopped by here looking for me?"

His mother looked concerned, "No. Nobody's come today. Why, are you expecting someone?"

Spike and Twilight were confused, until Spike answered, "No. It's nothing." he walked off, as Twilight followed him.

They went upstairs, as Spike spoke, "Well, this is so confusing. Discord said he was here, and yet he's not."

"Perhaps, he's also punctual like Discord was?" Twilight suggested.

"So I gotta wait for him as well?" Spike asked with a heavy sigh.

The two stopped before hearing something above them, "What's that?" Twilight asked.

"It's coming from the attic." Spike said cautiously, as he went and pulled the string bringing down the ladder to the attic.

The two climbed up and found themselves in Spike's attic. The two looked around seeing a lot of boxes and stuff stacked and packed around.

"This is the first time I've been up here." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Sorry you have to see all this. My parents are pack rats." Spike replied.

The two suddenly heard the sound of buttons being pressed. They crept along before looking over a few boxes and saw someone hunched over while playing a hand held video game, "Yes. Yes. Almost there. Almost... Yes! High score!" the figure said to himself.

Twilight turned to Spike and made a finger countdown. When she got to the last finger, the two jumped out and tackled him, "Sneak into my house, will ya?!" Spike called, as the two held him down.

"No! Wait! Wait a minute! This isn't what it looks like!" the figure pleaded.

"Who are you, and why're you sneaking around up here?" Twilight demanded.

"If you'll get off me I'll tell you." he answered.

Twilight and Spike looked at each other, before getting off him. The figure got up and allowed the two to get a good look at him. He was about seventeen years old with tan skin, long brown hair, and mismatched colored eyes. His attire included a black trench coat, pants, and a red scarf.

"All right, talk." Spike ordered.

"My name's Stone Edge. And I was brought in by Discord to train you to be a dragon, Spike Drake."

"You?" Spike and Twilight asked, as Stone nodded, "So you're a dragon too?" Spike inquired.

"See for yourself." Stone answered, as he transformed. To Twilight and Spike's surprise he had the properties of a dragon from head and tail, but he also had the body of a pony as well.

"Hold on," Twilight spoke up, "You're a dragon, but you have pony properties as well?"

"Yeah. I guess you could call me a kirin." Stone answered.

"A kirin?" Spike asked, while turning to Twilight.

"A mythological hoofed chimera creature." she explained.

"Ok. That explains that," Spike admitted before looking back at Stone, "But why are you here in my attic and not downstairs or something?"

"Well, I didn't wanna come off as intruding and I didn't have time to come up with a story to tell your folks about why I'm here. So I figured I'd hide out here until you came up here."

"And what would you do if we hadn't heard you from downstairs?" Twilight asked dryly.

"Huh, I never considered it." he shrugged.

Spike sighed, "This guy is supposed to be my trainer?"

"Hey, don't sound so skeptical. I am quite the capable fighter. And that's why Celestia had Discord bring me in."

Spike continued to look skeptical, until Twilight spoke up, "Why don't you two go out and have a little guy time. Get to know each other more."

"What?" Spike asked in complaint.

"It's what Princess Celestia wants, Spike. You may as well get to know him."

Spike sighed before looking over to Stone, "All right. What do you wanna do?"

"Let's go grab a bite. I'm starving." Stone suggested.

"All right, but we need to sneak you out of here." Spike said.

So they went down from the attic seeing Spike's parents were still downstairs. Spike brought Stone into his room, and went out to the balcony, "All right, spread your wings and let's go." Stone said.

"I'll see you later, Spike." Twilight said, as she kissed his cheek.

Spike smiled, "See ya later, Twi." he went dragon mode, and the two spread their wings and flew off.

* * *

Some time later, Spike and Stone were sitting on a skyscraper rooftop having pizza and soda. The two were laughing it up with sharing life stories.

"Oh, man. You love cosplaying?" Spike asked.

"Oh, yeah. A chance to dress like you're favorite character from anything you like," Stone explained, "Even though Equestria has Nightmare Night for something like that, I don't like to limit the chance to one night a year."

"We got a holiday like that here in this world. We call it Halloween." Spike replied.

"Seems our worlds really aren't so different." Stone said, while taking a drink.

"So despite being half pony and half dragon, you do have dragon powers like mine?" Spike inquired.

"That's right. I can train you better than anyone here. I'll help you unlock your armor form at will," Stone said, "It won't be easy and quick to do, but I promise you I will help you reach your full potential as a dragon. If you accept me of course."

"Hmm," Spike pondered, "Well, there aren't that many dragons I know of personally. And if you were brought in by order there must be some truth to what you say about yourself."

"There is." he nodded.

Spike thought to himself, 'What do you think, Bahamut?'

'Well, it's not like you have a choice in the matter being an order by the princess. But I do agree with what you said being the only other dragon you know. I can't exactly train you physically because I exist inside you.'

"I figured that much,"'Spike thought back, before speaking up, "All right, Stone. I accept you as my personal dragon trainer."

Stone smiled, "I thought you would," he extended his hand, and Spike shook it, "By the way, Spike. I'm curious about something."

"Curious about what?"

"Have you developed dragon passion yet?"

"Dragon passion?" Spike asked.

"Yes. You have been told dragons have an overbearing passion for stuff right?"

"Yeah, but that's mostly with gems. I haven't had any attraction for gems. The only thing I'm interested in is girls."

"I see." Stone said, while beckoning Spike to continue.

"And being on a team with six hot girls is about as good as it can get. Problem is I can only have one and Twilight's already established herself as my soul mate. If I had it my way, I'd have a harem."

Stone chuckled, "So have one."

"What?" Spike did a double take.

"Dragon's passion isn't limited to just gems alone. A Dragon's passion can be for all things, gems, treasure, food, artifacts... And that does include women." Stone tempted him.

"So my harem idea can be a reality?" Spike asked with hope.

Stone smirked, "If you want it too."

"Thank you!" Spike cheered, "I had my doubts about you at first, but now I see you have the answers I had been looking for since I hit puberty."

"Glad to be of help. We'll start our training for two hours after school. But I do have a request of you."

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"Can I bunk in your attic?"

"What? Why do you want to be there?"

"I don't have any other place to go here." Stone answered.

"Can't you just ask Princess Celestia to set you up somewhere, or even Discord. You came here with him, remember?"

"Discord can pop in and out. He doesn't exactly need living arrangements. And the Princess said nothing. Please, Spike. I have nowhere to go. I'm desperate!" Stone pleaded, "I won't be a burden. I can get my own food. And I won't intrude on anything with you or Twilight!"

"Ok! Ok. I'll let you live in my attic... For now."

"Thank you." Stone said in gratitude.

"Come on. We better head back." Spike got up and went dragon mode.

"Quite right." Stone went anthro form, and the two flew off.

* * *

Later that night, Chrysalis stood on top of a water tower looking out into the city, "So many people rich in love. It's like an all you can eat buffet. But for now I must concentrate and find myself a warrior to bond with this element of Disharmony Sombra gave me," her eyes glowed and suddenly flying around her was a swarm of insect like ponies that looked like her only with smaller horns and wings and big blue eyes.

"Yes, you're highness?" one asked with a buzzing sound.

"What is it you wish of us?" another asked.

"Go forth my Changelings. Be my eyes and ears. Cover every square inch of this city and find me an appropriate chosen one." Chrysalis ordered.

"Yes, Queen Chrysalis." the Changelings buzzed.

"Then get going." she ordered, as the Changelings flew off throughout the city and suddenly started transforming into various citizens ranging from little children, teenagers, adults, and even elderly. Chrysalis watched and smiled deviously.

 **(And there you go. Two new allies, and a new villain ready to move in on their territory.)**


	22. Disharmony's Chosen One

**(And here's my next chapter. Once again a new character is joining the fray and will prove to be trouble for our heroes.)**

One morning, Spike and Twilight arrived at the academy and went their separate ways. Spike found Snips and Snails in the hallway, "Hey, dudes." he greeted the two.

"Spike-arama!" the two cheered, as they high fived.

"Any action today?" Spike inquired.

Snips leaned in, "I just finished drilling my peephole into the girls locker room."

"Get out for real?" Spike gasped.

Snails confirmed, "That's right. Up for getting a little peekage?"

"Count me in." Spike said with excitement.

"Excuse me, boys." a voice spoke up.

The three turned, and Spike began, "How can we help... Me?" him and his boys expressions became awestruck at who they were greeted by.

Standing before them was a girl about a year older than them and was dressed in the academy's girls uniform. She had green eyes and her hair was long and colored with a mix of red and yellow. And her rack looked just about the same size as Twilight's, as noticed by Spike.

'Babe-alert!' Snips and Snails thought together.

The girl spoke, "I'm new here, and I was wondering if any of you could show me to the Principal's office?"

Snips and Snails got up in her face giving off their perverted vibes, "We'd be happy to show you to the Principal's office!" Snails said with lust.

"Tour guiding is our specialty!" Snips added, while looking equally lustful.

The girl was disturbed by their expressions, while noticing Spike looked normal, "Can you help me?" she went up to him, much to Snips and Snails shock.

"Uh, sure, Ms..."

"Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer." she introduced herself.

"Well, nice to meet you, Sunset Shimmer. I'm Spike Drake."

"Nice to meet you too." she replied.

So Spike escorted Sunset off to the Principal's office, while Snips and Snails watched in envy, "It's not fair!" they whined while holding each other for comfort. Various students walk by looking disturbed.

* * *

Spike and Sunset Shimmer arrived at the Principal's office, "Well, this is it." Spike said.

"Thanks, Spike. I really appreciate this." Sunset said.

"Anytime. Hey, maybe I'll see you around." Spike replied.

"I'd like that." Sunset admitted.

"Well, bye," Spike hurried off, as Sunset went into the office. As Spike walked he said to himself, "Now that's a hot transfer student. And being the nice guy always gets ya a good rep with those kinds of students." he blushed, while heading to class.

When classes began, inside a classroom Twilight and her friends were in. Their teacher stood by his desk and directed their attention to him, "Good morning, class. Before we begin, I'd like to announce we have a new student joining us," Walking to his side was Sunset Shimmer, "Class, I'd like to introduce you to Sunset Shimmer."

"Welcome!" the students greeted her.

"Thanks, everyone." Sunset said feeling welcomed.

"Twilight, would you be willing to show Sunset around the school?"

Twilight answered, "Of course, sir."

"Excellent. Twilight Sparkle will show you around after school. If you have questions about anything talk with her."

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure. Now pick an empty seat so we can begin today's lesson." Sunset nodded and took a seat, while brushing off any looks thrown her way by the clueless lover boys in class.

One boy however was not so smitten by her appearance. He had been glancing at her while his eyes flashed blue before changing back to normal. From its vision, Chrysalis could see all that was going on in the class and noticed his gaze focused on Sunset Shimmer.

Chrysalis studied her, "Hmm. She looks like quite the candidate, but so far none of the others my Changelings have picked out have made the element react to them," she held up the element given to her by Sombra. Suddenly she saw the element glow with a red and yellow aura, "What? Can it be? Yes. The element has chosen it's wielder." she snickered.

* * *

After school, Spike was walking outside before seeing the girls, "Hey, girls!"

"Hi, Spike." the greeted him.

Spike noticed one short, "Where's Twi?"

"She was tasked with showing a new girl around the school." Pinkie answered.

"Sunset Shimmer?" he guessed.

The girls looked at him awkwardly, as Fluttershy asked, "How did you know?"

"I showed her to the Principal's office when she arrived. She seems like a nice girl."

"Yeah. If she plays her cards right she'll fit in with no trouble." Rainbow added.

"And we can be her friends too." Pinkie beamed.

"So if Twilight's out, where does that leave us?" Spike inquired.

The girls pondered, until a voice came up, "Well, I don't know about the girls, but I know where it leaves you." Spike jumped, as he turned around seeing Discord in human form.

Discord was dressed in a brown jacket with with mismatching sleeves, red pants, and mismatching shoes, "Afternoon, all." he greeted them.

"Discord?" they asked.

"Whatr're you doing here?" Spike asked.

"And why is your outfit such an eyesore?" Rarity added, feeling repulsed.

"One, I'm here to see Spike. Second, I'm a creature of chaos mismatch is a habit. Plus I like this look." Discord answered.

"Hold up, you're here to see me?" Spike asked.

"That's right. How about we go someplace for some privacy, huh?" Discord nudged him.

Spike rolled his eyes before turning to the girls, "I'll catch you later, girls."

"Bye, Spike." they said, as Spike took off with Discord.

* * *

Soon Discord and Spike were at a coffee shop enjoying a drink, "So how're you getting along with Stone?"

"He's ok, but I would've appreciated it if he wasn't living in my attic." Spike answered with annoyance.

"Sorry about that. But the good part of that is if Twilight's not there you can go to him if you have questions." Discord explained.

"Even so, I fear he may end up walking in on me in an awkward moment."

Discord chuckled, "That would be bad."

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"All joking aside, is he an effective teacher?"

"Actually, yes. When he's not caught up in his own world."

"Stone has his own unique way of teaching. But I assure you he knows what he's doing. And if you require another change of pace come seek me out if you want."

"Will you take my training as serious as him?"

"Probably, probably not. I'm just unpredictable." he shrugged.

"Well, there's a surprise." Spike mumbled to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile with Twilight, she had concluded her tour of the school with Sunset Shimmer, "And that concludes our tour. Any questions?"

"No, I think I got the gist of it." Sunset answered.

"I'm glad. And if you have any other questions come and ask me."

"Thanks a lot, Twilight. I really appreciate what you did for me today."

"No trouble at all. And if you need a table to sit at lunch tomorrow you can join me and my friends." she offered.

"I'd like that." Sunset smiled.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Twilight said, before taking her leave.

"Bye, Twilight. And thanks again!" Sunset said before heading off as well.

As Sunset walked home, she took a detour through an alley. She stopped and saw a five teenage boys come out form hiding. One of the boys was the one who was in class with them, "Not lost are you?"

"No I'm perfectly fine." she answered, while backing away a bit.

"Why don't ya come with us, and we'll help you." another offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sunset replied, as she frowned at them.

"Careful with your words, one might get hurt." one came up to her.

"Yeah. You!" Sunset answered, as she fought with martial arts skill, before tripping him off his feet. The other four were shocked, as they each tried their shot at her, only to be defeated by the girl who spoke, "I guess I forgot to tell you boys I take martial arts lessons," She saw the boys get back up and they started changing form, much to her confusion. From where the five boys stood now stood five Changelings, "What the hell is this?" Sunset gasped, as the five surrounded her.

"Sunset Shimmer!" came a new voice. Sunset looked up and saw Queen Chrysalis standing above her on a roof top, "You have done well."

"Who're you?" Sunset asked in shock.

"I am Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings!"

"What do you want?"

"The element of Disharmony has chosen you. And from this day forward you shall serve me!" she aimed her hand at Sunset Shimmer sending green magic at her. The magic covered Sunset who screamed before she vanished into thin air.

"Success!" the Changelings buzzed.

"Come, my subjects. We still have work to do." Chrysalis ordered, as they teleported off.

* * *

At the Changeling hideout, Chrysalis and her subjects looked up seeing a green cocoon on the ceiling with someone inside it, "She's almost complete. Now to finish it." Chrysalis sent another blast of magic at the cocoon to power it up.

When she was finished, the cocoon started hatching. It opened up and a figure dropped from it and landed perfectly on the floor. The Changelings and Chrysalis looked as the figure lifted its head up revealing to be Sunset Shimmer who looked possessed.

"How may I be of service to you, my Queen?" she asked like a zombie.

"With this element of Disharmony you will be given power like you've never seen before. You will use that power to eliminate your new enemies. Princess Twilight Sparkle, the element of Magic. Applejack, the element of Honesty. Rainbow Dash, the element of Loyalty. Pinkie Pie, the element of Laughter. Rarity, the element of Generosity. Fluttershy, the element of Kindness. And most importantly, Spike Drake, the Dragon King."

"I understand. I shall eliminate all who oppose you, my Queen." Sunset answered.

"Good. Now take the element of disharmony and transform. Then seek out your enemies and show no mercy!" Chrysalis ordered.

Sunset Shimmer looked down at the element of Disharmony in her hand, and felts its power bond with her. She answered Chrysalis, as her eyes became demonic looking green with little black pupils, "Acknowledged."

 **(Introduction to Sunset Shimmer and now Chrysalis' new servant. Will the girls and Spike be able to help her before it's too late?**


	23. She-Demon

**(And here's my next chapter featuring their first fight against their newest enemy and they have no idea who she really is.)**

After Spike's talk with Discord, the boy was walking back home while noticing the area of a strip mall he was passing by had people who were looking at him all zombie-like.

"Ok, this is creepy," he said to himself, while continuing on. He came around a corner, and to his surprise saw the same people as before standing together and blocking his path, "Can I help all of you?"

One who was a kid boy spoke, "Yes. You can surrender yourself to us."

"Huh?" Spike asked in confusion, until the group of people transformed into the Changelings, taking Spike by surprise, "Whoa!"

"Get him!" one Changeling buzzed, and they all started attacking Spike who swatted them away.

"Dragon time!" he transformed into his dragon form and began spitting fire at them, "Ugh, these things are worse than a swarm of bees! I gotta warn the girls," he grabbed his cell and selected Twilight's number while avoiding the Changelings attacks, "Hello? Twilight. Oh, I'm fine just peachy. Listen if you have the time can you and the girls come down to the strip mall on Euwick Avenue? Why? Oh, maybe it's because I'M UNDER ATTACK BY THESE PONY BUGS!" he hung up and concentrated on the fight.

* * *

From the rooftop of one of the stores stood Sunset Shimmer watching him fight, "So that's the power of a dragon?" she asked herself.

Spike continued to fight, until two Changelings restrained his arms, "You shall make a fine prize for our Queen." one buzzed.

"Queen?" Spike asked.

Before another word could be said, the changelings were blasted away by magic. Twilight and her friends arrived on scene and helped Spike up, "Are you ok?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine now." he answered.

"What are these things?" Rainbow asked while seeing the buzzing pony bugs.

"They're Changelings," Twilight answered, "I've read about these creatures. They're a race of insect ponies that can take on the form of anyone and gain power from feeding off others love."

"Shapeshifters and love feeders? Quite a combo." Pinkie admitted.

"Feeding off love is just so barbaric." Rarity said in disgust.

"Come on, girls. Let's take em!" Twilight ordered, as the seven fought the Changelings. With the girls at his side, Spike was able to take on the Changelings better than he did single handed.

On the roof of the one building, Sunset continued to look down and observe the fight until she heard Chrysalis's voice in her head, 'Sunset Shimmer, the time is now. Transform and destroy your enemies!'

"As you wish, my Queen," she pulled out her element, "Transform!" she called, as her body was engulfed by magic and fire.

* * *

Back at the fight, the Changeling's felt a change in the air and teleported off, "Hey, where'd they go?" Applejack asked.

"Maybe we scared them off?" Fluttershy suggested.

"Oh, yeah!" Rainbow cheered, "It's because we're awesome!"

"I doubt that's the reason." Twilight replied, until the girls felt their elements of harmony react to something.

They looked up and saw a new person standing above them. It looked like a human figure with green eyes and black pupils, red and yellow hair that resembled fire and sticking up, red skin, a red and yellow strapless dress with a tail in the same color and fire-esque style as her hair, red demonic wings, and black boots.

"Who is that?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"I don't know, but she doesn't look like the friendly type." Twilight suspected.

The demon girl flew down to the ground and spoke, "You fight well in your own styles. But they will not save you. Now I am your opponent."

"Who're you?" Spike inquired.

"My name is of no concern, but if you desire to address me as anything call me She-Demon."

"Twilight?" Rarity asked for information.

"I've never heard of her." Twilight admitted with guilt.

"Who cares who she is," Rainbow began, "Let's just kick her butt!" Rainbow flew in and attacked She-Demon, who fought back and blasted Rainbow with combustion which got her from behind making her fall to the ground.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cried, when suddenly She-Demon appeared behind her and Judo chopped her neck knocking her out.

Applejack frowned, "All right, missy. You're dealing with me now!" she attacked She-Demon, with Rarity joining in.

Rarity sent a barrage of crystal and earth shards at She-Demon, who wrapped her wings around her body to shield herself, "Nice try. Now here's mine!" she sent another combustion blast combined with magic at Applejack and Rarity knocking them back.

"Girls!" Spike called, as Pinkie jumped in and fired blasts of water turning them into ice projectiles.

"You're fighting a fire user with ice?" She-Demon asked dryly before melting them with her fire.

"Good point, then I'll stick with water!" Pinkie fired water shots at She-Demon who performed a wicked aerial maneuver to dodge the attacks. When the bad girl reached Pinkie, she grabbed her by the arm and threw her into a wall with a crash.

Spike and Twilight were shocked seeing their friends one by one get taken down, "Spike, let's attack together!"

"You got it!" Spike agreed, as the two flew in for the attack and launched an assault of fire shots and magic blasts on She-Demon who took a majority of the hits, while her folded wings couldn't protect her from their combined attacks. She growled as he fire element reacted to her anger and unleashed a powerful combustion blast upon the two knocking them to the ground.

"Twilight!" Spike groaned.

"Spike!" Twilight groaned back.

She-Demon approached her defeated opponents, "And now I will finish you in the name of Queen Chrysalis!" she was prepared to strike, but suddenly recoiled, "What? What's happening to me!?" she strained.

Chrysalis' voice came to her, 'Sunset Shimmer, you've overexerted yourself fighting. Come on back to recuperate.'

'But I'm about to finish them!' she argued.

'If you don't leave now, you'll change back and expose your identity.'

Sunset seeing no place to argue any further spoke to the group, "You've lucked out for today. But make no mistake we will meet again." she vanished in a torrent of flames.

"She's gone?" Rainbow groaned, as the others tried to get up but were too weakened.

Suddenly appearing on scene was Celestia, Luna, and various guards, "There they are. Bring them back to the base." Celestia ordered the guards.

"Yes, your highness." one answered, as the guards helped the group up.

"What could've done this, sister?" Luna asked in concern.

"I don't know, but it's definitely trouble." Celestia feared.

* * *

At the Changeling lair, Sunset Shimmer stood before Chrysalis, "I don't understand. The element bonded with me, so why is it my power was giving out?"

"It may have bonded with you, but you're still too new to this. You need to learn to control the element of disharmony some more so both it and your body can properly sync." The Queen explained.

"I understand." Sunset replied.

"But for now you must return. I will summon you when you are needed. Do not tell anyone of your secret, and don't draw attention to yourself. As far as anyone you've already met is concerned you are still a normal teenage girl."

"Yes, Queen Chrysalis." Sunset bowed her head. Chrysalis smirked before using her magic to teleport her back to the alley where she was abducted and continued on their to home.

At the groups base, Spike and the girls were getting patched up, while the two sisters, Discord, and Stone sat opposite of them, "So what happened out there?" Celestia inquired.

Spike began, "I was heading back home until these people blocked my path. Turns out they were changelings in disguise."

"Changelings?" the sisters asked.

"Well, this is truly a surprise." Discord said.

"As if Shadow bolts were bad." Stone sighed.

"I fought them as hard as I could, until the girls arrived. We had them on the ropes, until they up and disappeared."

"That's when she arrived." Twilight continued.

"She who?" Luna asked.

"This girl demon calling herself She-Demon," Twilight explained, "She attacked with the power of combustion, and tore through us. Only Spike and I were able to make real landing blows on her, but she eventually took us down like the others."

"How did you survive?" Celestia asked in concern.

"It was crazy, she suddenly started twitching and fled the scene like a coward." Rainbow answered.

"It looked more like she was struggling, but I don't know why." Twilight put in.

"Before she left, she said she'd finish us in the name of Queen Chrysalis." Rarity spoke up.

"So she's behind this." Celestia feared.

"Do you know this Queen?" Spike asked.

"Yes. She leads the Changelings and once attempted to take over Canterlot," Celestia explained, "She almost succeeded until Cadence and Shining Armor assisted me in defeating her and her army. But now it looks like she's come back with a new servant at her disposal."

"What I don't understand is how our elements of harmony were reacting to her, almost like she had one as well." Applejack wondered.

"But that's insane. There are only six elements of harmony. Right?" Pinkie asked.

"Exactly," Celestia confirmed, "I don't know who the She-Demon is, but it's clear she's a problem that will not go away so quickly."

"What should we do, Princess?" Twilight asked, as the rest were just as curious.

"Prepare yourselves, my subjects. This will be one of your most challenging opponents yet." Celestia instructed, and the group nodded, while Twilight held onto Spike's hand for comfort. Spike feeling how hard she was gripping his hand knew she was truly worried. So he held it tightly to ensure she wasn't alone in feeling this way.

 **(And there you have it. She-Demon was a challenging opponent, and she will be back and not alone. I hope you guys are really catching on the Green with Evil vibe from Power Rangers.)**


	24. Demon's Subordinates

**(And welcome to the next chapter where Sunset Shimmer gains some additional support of her own.)**

The next day Spike and Twilight walked to school, and upon arrival saw the rest of the girls who were waiting on the steps, "Hey, guys. Morning." Rainbow greeted them.

"Morning." Twilight yawned, while Spike rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"You two ok?" Applejack inquired.

"Yes, you both look exhausted." Rarity noted.

"Hard to sleep. I kept hearing She-Demon in my head." Spike answered sleepily.

"It's like we could both each hear her everywhere we turned, as if she was stalking us." Twilight feared.

"Morning, guys." came a voice, making both Twilight and Spike jump.

The girls were startled by their jump, until they saw Sunset Shimmer standing behind them. She smiled innocently and spoke, "Kinda jumpy this morning, aren't you two?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry about that, Sunset Shimmer." Twilight apologized.

"Just haven't fully woken up yet." Spike explained.

"I understand. I've had those days myself." Sunset chuckled.

The group nodded, until Spike spoke, "Well, I'll catch you girls after school." he went on ahead.

"Bye, Spike!" they waved goodbye.

"We best get on to class as well." Applejack suggested.

"Yeah. Don't want detention," Pinkie took Sunset's hand, "Come on, Sunset."

"Ok, I'm coming." Sunset chuckled, as she was pulled along. As they walked together Sunset smirked to herself.

* * *

After one class, Spike, Snips, and Snails were walking down the hall to their next period. As they walked, Snails spoke up, "So any plans for the weekend, guys?"

"I got nothing." Snips answered.

"Neither do I." Spike added.

"Good, because I got us some great plans Saturday." Snails began, as the other two gathered around.

Before Snails could explain, someone spoke up, "Hey, Spike!"

Spike's head shot up as he turned around and saw Stone Edge approach while wearing the academy's school uniform, "Stone?"

Stone approached, "Hey, glad I caught you."

"What're you doing here?" Spike asked in confusion.

"I just transferred here." he explained, while secretly giving him a look that said he'd explain later.

Spike feeling negative vibes aimed at him, turned and saw Snips and Snails giving him an impatient look, "Uh, guys, this is Stone Edge. Stone, these are my pals Snips and Snails."

"Then I guess that makes you 'Puppy Dog Tails'." Stone laughed, much to Spike's humiliation.

"How do you know our pal?" Snips inquired.

Stone played it casually, "I just moved here, and ran into Spike. He gave me a tour around the city to help me get to know the lay of the land, if you will."

"Good. I'd hate to think you'd gone and replace us with some new older guy." Snails said while crossing his arms.

"It's not like that." Spike replied in his defense.

Stone spoke, "Look, it's obvious I popped in unannounced, so I'll leave you guys to it. See you around, Spike." he left.

Spike saw his two pals were still skeptic, "What?"

"You're not looking to add him to our group are ya?" Snips asked.

"Because that messes with our trio equilibrium." Snails added.

"Guys, relax! Stone's a friend, but not that much to be as close to me as you guys are."

"We should hope so." Snips replied.

"Remember Spike. Trio Equilibrium." Snails spelled it out for him.

"Right." Spike agreed, as the three continued on. They were however unaware of Sunset Shimmer watching them from around a corner.

"I think I can make use of this." she smirked.

* * *

After school, Spike and his boys left the building as the dragon boy spoke, "Gotta check in with Twilight and the others. I'll catch you later, guys."

"See ya, Spike." They said, as their pal left.

"Man, I don't get why Spike is involved with all these hotties while we're stuck in the dust." Snips groaned.

"Yeah, what does the world have against us?" Snails added.

"Come on, let's go on a babe hunt," Snips suggested, "I reckon we can find ourselves two glorified hotties that'll throw themselves at us."

"Yeah! Then we can show Spike we're just as much worthy of hot chicks than he is." Snails agreed.

"Then let's go!" Snips cheered, as the two were about to make a dash for it.

Before they did they were blocked by Sunset Shimmer, "Hey, boys."

"Oh, it's you." Snails gasped.

"Sunset Shimmer, right?" Snips asked.

"Uh-huh. And I was wondering if you boys would like to help me with a little something." she smiled sweetly at them.

"Sure." Snips answered.

"Anything you want." Snails added.

"Good. Because we're gonna destroy Spike Drake and his little girl friends." her eyes glowed, while Snips and Snails suddenly looked scared.

"What do you mean by..." Snips was cut off, as the two were consumed by a fiery aura while screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike and Fluttershy were out carrying grocery bags, as Spike spoke, "I can't believe we're the ones doing this shopping. How'd we even get roped into this?"

"Because we both lost the toss." Fluttershy reminded him.

"I still say Rainbow Dash cheated by using a same sided coin." Spike grumbled.

"Not much we can do about it now," the girl replied, as they continued on. As they walked Fluttershy still noticed Spike looking out of it, "Is something wrong, Spike?"

"Well, couldn't stop thinking about She-Demon. For some reason I felt as if no matter where I went in school she was around me."

"We were all feeling like that." Fluttershy replied.

"And more so, now Stone has enrolled at the Academy. Honestly, you think he's invaded in my personal life enough? It's bad enough I have him living in my attic rent-free, but now he goes to our school? What's next, he's gonna start showing up at all my favorite hang out spots?"

"You know Stone Edge is just fulfilling his job as your personal trainer." Fluttershy reminded him.

"And how does attending our school involve his job of doing that?"

"Well, maybe not that. But with all that's going on, it's probably for good measure to let him attend."

"Maybe you're right. Still he embarrassed me in front of my pals." Spike sighed.

"I'm sure he didn't mean too." Fluttershy gave him a comforting smile.

"Well, that's not the impression I got." Spike sighed, until Fluttershy walked closer to him.

"Just give it some time, Spike. You'll get used to it."

Spike couldn't argue to Fluttershy when she was being all sweet and such, and decided to take her word for it. They continued to walk, until Fluttershy stopped. Spike noticing this spoke, "What is it, Fluttershy?"

"Spike, something's wrong." she sat her bag down.

"What do you mean?"

"Can't you sense it?" she asked.

Spike focused and suddenly felt another presence, "Fluttershy, get down!" he pushed her to the ground before a combustion blast almost hit them.

They looked up and saw She-Demon fly down to their level, "Spike and Fluttershy, I told you we'd meet again." she smirked.

"She-Demon." Fluttershy gasped.

Spike frowned, "You have rotten timing, girl!"

"Really? Because I don't think my timing could be any better." she boasted.

"Come on, Fluttershy. Let's take her down." Spike said, as the two transformed.

The two stood ready, as She-Demon laughed, "This will be hardly the challenge."

"In case you've miscounted, there's two of us and one of you." Spike reminded her.

"Uh, didn't already beat us when both you and Twilight fought her?" Fluttershy asked.

Spike gave her a dry look, "Because we didn't know what we were up against, but now we're ready."

"If you think you have me outmatched, then you're clearly mistaken," She-Demon spoke, "Allow me to introduce to you, my henchmen." suddenly appearing before them were two new demons.

The first was tall with yellow orange skin, orange spiked hair that looked like fire, pointed ears, red eyes, fangs, and orange wings. His outfit was composed of orange boots, black pants, and a black no sleeved shirt with an orange collar.

The second figure was shorter and chubbier. He has light blue skin, blue wings, little blue spiked hair, red eyes, pointed ears, and fangs. And his clothing was blue boots, black pants, and a black shirt with a blue collar.

Fluttershy and Spike was taken aback by their sudden appearance, "More demons?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"As if one was bad enough." Spike sighed.

"I'm Pyro!" the orange one declared.

"And I'm Frost!" the blue one added.

Spike whispered to Fluttershy, "Three guesses what they can do."

"Attack!" She-Demon announced.

The two demon minions went into battle against Spike and Fluttershy. Spike flew around as Pyro shot fire balls at the dragon, "You call that fire? This is fire!" Spike unleashed a blast of fire at the demon who took the shot and almost crashed to the ground, but regained altitude.

Frost was launching ice shards at Fluttershy who flew around dodging, "Forgive me for this." she used her wind power to blow him away before crashing into a wall.

She-Demon felt embarrassed, "Idiots."

Pyro and Frost got up, as the fire one spoke, "Come on, we're not giving up yet!" the two resumed their fight against Spike and Fluttershy, proving to be stronger than they were.

Frost used his ice abilities to create a cold mist surrounding the two blinding them, "I can't see!" Fluttershy cried.

"I may not be able to see, but I can smell them." Spike said, as he took a whiff and grabbed Fluttershy to avoid a shot of fire.

"That direction!" Spike called, as they combined their wind and fire powers to knock Frost away and end his mist.

She-Demon sighed, "If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself." she joined the battle and used her combustion on the two. Though Spike and Fluttershy lasted longer than they previously did during their first encounter, She-Demon still proved to be more than a match.

The two landed on the ground but stood tall ready for anything, "Destroying you two will bring me much happiness." She-Demon was cut off as another blast of fire nailed her.

Spike, Fluttershy, Frost, and Pyro looked to the side seeing Stone in Kirin form, "Happy hour's over, sweet thing."

She-Demon growled at the intruder, as Spike spoke, "For once I'm glad you're here, Stone."

"Would've been here sooner, but I couldn't find my trench coat." Stone explained, while Spike and Fluttershy face faulted at his reason.

She-Demon called, "This wasn't your fight! It is now, meddler!" she blasted him with combustion, but Stone dodged.

"With me here it's an even fight," Stone began, "Follow my lead, you guys!" he ordered, as the two decided to follow him.

Pyro was ready to use his fire blast again, only for Fluttershy to use her wind to redirect the attack in Frost's direction. Frost dodged, "Watch it!" he fired ice blasts at Spike, who was flying around before grappling with the demon.

As the two were locked in battle, Spike glared deeply at Frost until he looked deep into his eyes and envisioned his friend Snips in his place recognizing the facial similarities. This shocked Spike who spoke, "Snips?" Frost taking advantage of Spike's distraction broke the grapple and punched him in the gut making him crash to the ground.

"Spike!" Fluttershy and Stone called.

Spike groaned, as he started getting up before She-Demon stood before him, "Say goodbye, Dragon boy." she was about to blast Spike with combustion, only to be blasted away by magic.

Spike saw Twilight and the rest of the girls, "Twilight!"

"If you want my friends you'll have to fight all of us." Twilight warned She-Demon.

The demon frowned, as Frost and Pyro stood by her sides, "Another time perhaps." the three vanished.

Fluttershy and Stone sighed in relief, as the others helped them up. Twilight went to Spike and checked him over, "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine, Twi."

"You guys look like you had quite the time." Rainbow said.

"She-Demon almost had us until Stone arrived." Fluttershy said.

"So who were those other two with her?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea." Stone admitted.

"I do." Spike spoke up, grabbing their attention.

"You do, Spike?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. The blue one was my buddy Snips."

"Your buddy?!" Pinkie and Fluttershy gasped.

"Yeah. And no doubt the orange one was Snails."

"Are you absolutely sure, Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike nodded, "I am. No doubt about it. I could see it in their eyes."

"Well, this took an unexpected turn." Pinkie said.

"How is it your pals are suddenly demons and rolling with She-Demon?" Applejack asked.

"I have no idea how this happened to them, but one thing is for certain I have to help them," Spike said seriously, and thought, 'Snips. Snails. I don't know what happened to you two, but I promise I'll help you both. Somehow. Someway. I'm going to help you guys.'

* * *

At the Changeling lair, Sunset stood before Chrysalis with Snips and Snails who appeared to be brainwashed. The Queen spoke, "I did not authorize this little recruitment of yours, Sunset Shimmer."

"I understand, my Queen. But I needed to make sure I had additional support in case someone too powerful showed up to fight." Sunset explained.

"Well, your two partners performed pathetically out there."

"First time fighting. It isn't in their blood after all. Besides they're friends of Spike. And Spike wouldn't dare harm his two buddies." she noted.

Chrysalis looked intrigued, "Maybe this could be beneficial to us after all. You did well, Sunset Shimmer."

"Thank you, your highness." Sunset bowed her head.

The Queen then turned to the two boys, "And as for you two. You will practice along side Sunset Shimmer to better control your elements and your combat moves."

"Thank you, your excellency." Snips began.

"But be warned should you fail me, you will suffer severe consequences." she warned them.

"Yes, your highness. We won't let you down." Snails added, as the boys saluted.

"Good. Now go." Chrysalis dismissed the three, and they left the Queen.

 **(And there you go. Now that Snips and Snails are brainwashed into serving She-Demon and Chrysalis, how will Spike help his pals now?)**


	25. Beneath the Demon Facade

**(And here we are again. This is where Spike and the girls learn something about She-Demon that's vital.)**

One morning, Spike and Twilight were walking to school, with Spike looking nervous. As he walked he thought, 'Oh, man. Snips and Snails are probably waiting at school right now to bust me up.'

He was brought out of his thoughts, as Twilight took his hand into her own. He looked at her seeing a comforting smile, "I know you're worried, Spike."

"Worried? Why should I be worried?" Spike covered up.

Twilight held his hand tighter, "You're concerned about confronting Snips and Snails at school now that you know what they are. But I have a feeling they wouldn't try to do anything reckless on school grounds without blowing their cover."

"Logical." Spike admitted, but didn't feel any better.

"Trust me, Spike. We're all worried here. But whatever happens, we'll face it together like we have been."

Spike seeing the assured look on her face felt more at ease, "Thanks, Twilight." Twilight smiled as they reached school and headed for their classes.

As Spike walked through the hall for his classroom, he came around a corner and bumped into something causing him and the other to fall to the floor, "This sucks," he said before taking a whiff and swooned, "Wow, smells like heaven. He saw the scent had come from the hair of the person on top of him. And that person was Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset Shimmer?"

Sunset looked down at him, "Hey, Spike." she greeted.

The two realized the position they were in on the floor and quickly got up, looking embarrassed, "Sorry about that." Spike apologized.

"I'm the one that's sorry. Guess I wasn't watching where I was going." Sunset replied.

"Guess we're both a little klutzy today." Spike joked and they laughed.

Sunset stopped laughing and spoke, "Spike, were you sniffing my hair while I was on top of you?"

Spike's eyes widened when he heard that, and answered, "It's not what you think I swear to you!"

"Relax, I can't blame you. The conditioner I'm using 'Fruity Cherries' is quite strong." she explained.

"No kidding. So no harm done?" he asked.

"None at all." Sunset confirmed.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'll see ya around."

"See ya." Sunset said, as the two went their separate ways, while Spike was unaware of Sunset looking back at him with glowing eyes.

* * *

In Spike's homeroom, he sat at his desk and saw Snips and Snails walking in, 'There they are,' he thought, 'Just play it casual.'

"Hey, Spike!" Snips called.

Spike spoke up, "Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Same old, same old." Snails admitted.

"How about you?" Snips asked.

"I'm good. Listen about yesterday..."

"Yesterday?" Snails asked, "What about yesterday?"

Spike looked confused, "What did you guys do after class yesterday?"

"We went home of course. Not like we have anybody else to be with unlike you." Snips said with jealousy.

Spike thought, 'They're acting like their normal selves. And they don't remember fighting us yesterday. I don't get it.'

Snails spoke, "I got a new magazine for us to look at." he opened his bag and slightly pulled out a new dirty magazine.

"I am so looking forward to looking at that." Snips said with excitement.

"What about you, Spike?" Snails asked.

Spike answered still sounding unsure, "Uh, yeah."

* * *

Afterward at the club room, Spike sat on the sofa explaining things to the girls, "Spike, you're not making any sense." Rainbow Dash said.

"I don't get it either, but Snips and Snails actually acted like they always did with me. Almost like what happened yesterday didn't happen."

"They could just be acting it out." Applejack suggested.

"No," Spike denied, "For as long as I've known them, one thing's always been clear. They're both not very good actors."

"But if that's true then how can they not remember the fight?" Fluttershy wondered.

Twilight pondered, until it dawned on her, "Sleeper Agents."

"Sleeper Agents?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow spoke, "Like in movies and such?"

"Exactly. She-Demon must've cast a spell on them making their demon personas stay dormant inside them without them even realizing who they are."

"Which means she could awaken them at any time." Spike added.

Twilight nodded, "Well, at least this means they themselves have no memory of us."

"But what if She-Demon decides to make the hold on them permanent?" Spike asked in worry, "The Snips and Snails I know will be gone forever."

"We'll just have to break her hold on them before that happens." Rarity said.

"I still don't like the idea of fighting my own friends." Spike sighed.

"Cheer up," Pinkie sat at his side, "Once this is over they'll be back to their same old selves."

'I hope.' Spike thought in concern.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Changeling's lair, Snips and Snails in their forms of Frost and Pyro were undergoing training against Chrysalis' changeling's. Chrysalis and Sunset Shimmer observed from an observation deck, "They're definitely improving since yesterday." Sunset noted.

"Maybe so, but unless they can deliver those Elements of Harmony and the Dragon to me then this whole training exercise is pointless." Chrysalis replied with doubt.

"I assure you they will deliver." Sunset promised.

"I will hold you to it." The Queen said, as the two continued to watch.

Later that day everyone was returning home with Spike and Twilight walking back, "I still can't get over the fact my two best friends are She-Demon's new lackey's and yet when around me like this they don't even know they're being used. I-I don't know if I can fight them."

"Well, you'll have to. It may be difficult, but they need to be stopped just like She-Demon." Twilight replied.

"I know." Spike confirmed, as they walked along.

* * *

Back at the Changeling's lair, Chrysalis had Sunset Shimmer, Snips, and Snails standing before her, "What's your word, you're highness?" Snips inquired.

"Go forth and seek out Twilight Sparkle and Spike. And tear them apart."

"As you wish." Sunset answered, as the three transformed and took off.

Twilight and Spike were almost home, until they both stopped, "You can feel it too?" Twilight asked.

"More like smell it." Spike answered.

Suddenly appearing was She-Demon, Frost, and Pyro, "He said he could smell us." Frost told Pyro.

"Guess, we'll have to start staying downwind." Pyro joked.

"You three shouldn't have crossed us." Twilight warned them.

"And why not?" She-Demon inquired.

"Because we're more than ready for you." Spike answered, as he and Twilight transformed.

"Attack!" She-Demon ordered, as the two sides fought.

As Twilight fought She-Demon Spike fought Pyro and Frost. As the Princess fought the demon girl, she spoke, "You brought two innocent lives into our affairs."

"What can I say? A girl needs her helpers."

"You chose those two specifically just to mess with Spike!" Twilight called out.

"Ok, you got me there." She-Demon confessed.

"When this is over you will answer for your crimes!" Twilight and She-Demon exchanged blasts of energy and combustion.

Spike meanwhile was flying around launching blasts of fire at both his enemies. Frost was affected by it more than Pyro who fought back with his own flames, "I don't really wanna fight you guys!" Spike called.

"Well, that's a shame, because we're more than willing to fight you!" Pyro called, as both he and Frost unleashed their attacks on Spike.

Spike taking a chance flew right through it and took whatever attacks were thrown at him before tackling the two in mid air. He grabbed them in a choke hold, but the two demons sunk their hands into his scales. Spike groaned in response, even though they weren't penetrating deep enough to be effective.

Suddenly the two demon were blasted with shots of thunder making them lose their grip on Spike who let them fall to the ground. Spike saw Rainbow Dash behind in flying, "Hey, Spike. Need some help?"

"Much appreciated," Spike answered, before noticing Rarity helping Twilight against She-Demon, while down below Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Applejack were facing off against Frost and Pyro. The dragon flew down and blasted Frost with fire before he could attack Fluttershy, "Hey, girls. How'd you know to come?"

"Twilight sent us a message through telepathy." Pinkie answered.

"Faster than a cell call." Applejack added.

"Well, you're right on time." Spike said, as they fought Frost and Pyro.

Spike looked back seeing Twilight and Rarity were holding their own against She-Demon, until the demon girl blasted the two with a powerful combustion knocking them to the ground. She-Demon laughed, "And now, Princess. You're mine!" she flew in the direction towards Twilight.

Spike knew they wouldn't be able to block her, flew in her direction, "Leave them alone!" he tackled She-Demon to the ground as they rolled across the pavement. Spike ended up on top with his face close to her hair. He groaned before taking a whiff of her hair and gasped, 'Wait a minute, this scent.' he thought.

She-Demon quickly knocked him off, "Meddling Dragon! I guess you'll be the first one I take down!" she started attacking Spike with Combustion shots, while Spike dodged and launched fireballs in retaliation.

Explosions rung all around, which directed the attention of incoming cops. Pyro cried "She-Demon, it's five-o!"

"We gotta split now!" Frost called.

She-Demon spoke, "You lucked out, Elements of Harmony. But make no mistake. Next time you will be finished!" she and her minions teleported off.

"We better make like a banana and split ourselves." Pinkie suggested. Twilight agreed, as everyone took off before the cops showed up.

* * *

The group arrived at Spike's place, and went inside, "I'm home!" Spike called.

"Hi, Spike. Welcome back." His dad greeted them.

His mom noticed the girls, "Why, hello, girls. I didn't expect you to be here."

"I invited them. Listen we'll be upstairs talking school and stuff. Don't disturb us." Spike ordered, as they went upstairs into Spike's room and locked the door just in case.

Once they were inside they started catching their breath in relief, "That was a close one." Fluttershy said.

"Indeed. I would not want to be caught by the police. Imagine what it would do to my reputation if I was taken to jail." Rarity feared.

"Good thing you girls showed up when you did. Snips and Snails were stronger this time." Spike said.

"No doubt Queen Chrysalis had them undergo training." Twilight suspected.

"Yeah, but hey together they don't stand a chance." Rainbow reminded her.

"But with She-Demon at their side they do stand a sporting chance." Twilight retorted.

"I just wish we knew more about her. How she got here and who she really is." Applejack said.

"Actually, I have a good idea who it is." Spike replied seriously.

"What?" the girls asked collectively.

"How?" Twilight inquired.

"Her scent."

"Scent?" Pinkie asked.

"When I tackled her I ended up catching a whiff of her hair."

"You sniffed her hair?" Rainbow asked with a raised brow.

"Say what you want, but the scent off her I smelled before today."

"Off who?" Applejack wondered.

Spike sighed not wanting to admit it or consider it, but answered regardless, "Sunset Shimmer."

The girls froze, before Rainbow spoke up, "Could you repeat that?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I have this gut feeling Sunset Shimmer is She-Demon."

"Sunset Shimmer? But that's impossible. Isn't it?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight answered, "Maybe or maybe not. But unless we have a sample off She-Demon we can't know for sure."

Rarity nodded, before she inspected Spike's jacket and gasped, "Actually, I think we have a sample."

"Rarity?" Twilight wondered, until the girl gently plucked strand of red hair off Spike's jacket.

"Is that..." Applejack asked.

"She-Demon's hair?" Fluttershy finished.

"Are you sure that's hers?" Rainbow asked.

"It has to be. I didn't have any hairs on my jacket beforehand." Spike said.

"It may be what we need. Even if She-Demon is a transformation, this should reveal who she is underneath," Twilight used her magic to levitate the strand of hair before casting a spell on it, "We'll have our answers in a moment."

'Oh, please. I actually hope I'm wrong.' Spike thought. Suddenly the strand of hair started glowing with an aura before it projected an image before them. To everyone's shock it was Sunset Shimmer.

"No way." Rainbow gasped.

"Oh, my goodness." Fluttershy put her hands to her mouth.

"But that can't be." Applejack said in disbelief.

"My stars." Rarity gasped.

"Twilight..." Pinkie trailed off.

"It is." Twilight said in disbelief.

"I was afraid of this." Spike said with dread, as he looked at the visual of Sunset Shimmer.

 **(And there you go. The girls now know the truth about She-Demon. Can they break Chrysalis' hold on Sunset before it's too late?)**


	26. Purification

**(Here we go. Spike and the girls have one chance to help Sunset Shimmer before she's too gone to be rescued.)**

The girls and Spike continued to look in disbelief at the image of Sunset Shimmer after finding out the truth, "I can't believe Sunset Shimmer is She-Demon." Rainbow Dash said in disbelief.

"Are you sure there wasn't a mistake in the spell, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"No mistake about it." Twilight assured.

"So it is true." Fluttershy gasped.

"How is this possible?" Spike asked, "When we first met her there was no way she looked like the type to get involved with someone like the changelings."

"Chrysalis must've brainwashed her with a mind spell." Twilight deduced.

"Then we have to find a way to break her hold on Sunset." Rarity said.

There was a tap on the balcony window and they saw Stone, "Stone!" Spike ran to the sliding screen window and let him inside, "Where were you?"

"Out for a night," he noticed the tired and beaten looks on them, "What happened to you guys?"

"We had another run in with She-Demon, Snips, and Snails. But we found something out." Spike began.

"We know who She-Demon is." Pinkie said.

"What? Who?" Stone inquired.

"It's Sunset Shimmer." Twilight explained.

Stone was taken aback, "Ketchup and Mustard haired girl?"

"Stone, don't be rude." Rarity chided him.

"Well, that's what her hair looks like, doesn't it?"

"Regardless we now know who she is, and that Chrysalis has her under a spell." Twilight said.

"Think you can inform the Princesses and Discord?" Spike inquired.

"I'm all over it," Stone answered, as he headed for the balcony, "But one thing comes to mind. Now that you know, how're you gonna explain this to her?" The group was taken aback by Stone's words. How were they going to inform Sunset that they know the truth about her now.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Changeling lair, Chrysalis stood before Sunset Shimmer, Snips, and Snails who were still in their Pyro and Frost personas, "Tomorrow we put an end to those Elements of Harmony once and for all. And this time, I will be joining the fight." Chrysalis explained.

"You will, your highness?" Sunset asked.

"Yes. It's time I teach those fools what happens when you meddle in my affairs."

"We will be waiting for your word, Queen Chrysalis." Snips said.

"Good. Now return back, and prepare for tomorrow." Chrysalis spoke, as the three left the room, as Chrysalis spoke to herself, "Soon the love of this world will be mine and my children to feast upon." she laughed.

* * *

The next day at the school, Twilight and the girls were walking through the hall before seeing Sunset Shimmer approach, "Hey, girls, what's up?" she asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Twilight spoke up, "It's all good, Sunset. How about you?"

"I'm doing great. So I'll see you all in class, ok?"

"Ok." Twilight confirmed, as Sunset walked off.

When she was out of sight, Rainbow spoke, "Twilight, why didn't you say anything?"

"And risk her causing a scene at school? No, we'll confront her after hours."

"What if she's also a sleeper agent like Snips and Snails?" Pinkie wondered.

"I doubt Chrysalis would do that to her." Twilight replied.

"So we just gotta play it casual until later?" Applejack asked.

"I know it's awkward, but if Spike can deal with it around Snips and Snails currently then we have to do the same." The girls couldn't help but agree and went off to class.

After school, Spike met up with the girls outside the building and spoke, "Hey, girls. How's it going?"

"Well for one thing it's been one awkward moment after another." Rarity admitted.

"I'm lost." Spike didn't get it.

Twilight sighed, "The girls and I just couldn't stop looking at Sunset Shimmer knowing who she is."

"Well, you're not alone. I'm still finding it harder to look at Snips and Snails even if they're not aware of what they're doing." Spike admitted.

"Girls, there she is." Rainbow whispered, as they saw Sunset going around the building.

"Come on." Twilight said, as they went to head her off.

As Sunset was walking, Spike and the girls slid before her from around the corner, "Hey, Sunset." Spike greeted.

"Oh, hey, guys. What's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Just wondering if you had any plans today?" Pinkie began.

"Actually, yes. I'm meeting up with some friends soon."

"Oh, you made other friends?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"Yeah. They're real awesome."

"They wouldn't happen to be Changelings would they?" Pinkie raised her brows.

"What're you talking about?" Sunset asked in confusion.

Spike spoke, "Drop the act Sunset Shimmer, we know the truth."

"We know you're really She-Demon." Twilight whispered so no one else could hear.

At that moment Sunset realized that they did know the truth. She didn't know how, but the cat was out of the bag. Her innocent and happy look changed into the same sinister look she had as She-Demon, "Well, congratulations to all of you. I was wondering when you were going to figure it out. Guess you're not as dumb as I thought."

"You don't mean that, Sunset." Twilight replied.

"Chrysalis has you under her spell. We can help you." Spike pleaded.

"Worry more about helping yourself, Dragon," Sunset replied, "When my queen and the changelings join the fight, you will all fall before her. You have been warned. I'll see you all again soon enough." she laughed before disappearing in a swirl of flames.

"Well, that didn't go well." Fluttershy sighed.

"What do we do now?" Spike asked.

"The only thing we can do," Twilight sighed, "We're gonna have to fight her." the girls and Spike hated the sound of that, but knew they didn't have an option but to fight.

* * *

At the changelings lair, Chrysalis stood before a battalion of changelings, with Sunset Shimmer, Snips, and Snails at her side, "My subjects. Today, we shall take the fight to those Elements of Harmony and their dragon friend. And I promise you, once they're out of the picture this world and Equestria will be ours!" The changeling's cheered, while Sunset, Snips, and Snails smirked. The Queen turned to the three, "You three are not to show mercy to anyone. Understand?"

"Perfectly." Sunset assured, as the boys nodded in agreement.

"Fabulous. Now, let's go!" she announced, as the roof opened up and the changelings flew off with their Queen. Sunset turned to her own two minions and nodded, as they all transformed into their demon selves and flew off to join the changelings.

* * *

At the Elements of Harmony's HQ, the group was with Celestia, Luna, Discord, and Stone, "So there was no luck in getting through to her?" Celestia asked.

"We're afraid not, Princess." Twilight sighed.

"Words alone can't break Chrysalis' spell on her." Rarity added.

"I was afraid of that." Celestia sighed.

"We're gonna have to fight her." Applejack added.

"And Snips and Snails too." Spike sighed.

"Don't despair, everyone," Luna spoke, "If you could free me from my own darkness, you can free Sunset too."

"Quite right," Discord agreed, "But even if you free Sunset Shimmer, there's still the matter of Chrysalis and her children."

"We're gonna need help in dealing with them." Twilight stated.

"I'll see to that. Be back soon." Stone said, as a portal to Equestria was opened and he entered it before closing.

"Where's he off to now?" Spike wondered, until the girls elements began glowing.

"Looks like trouble." Rainbow said.

"Sunset without a doubt." Applejack added.

"We better hurry." Twilight said, as the group left followed by Celestia, Luna, and Discord.

* * *

Once outside they transformed into their pony, dragon, and draconequus selves. They looked up and too their shock they saw Chrysalis with her changeling's, She-Demon, Frost, and Pyro. The Queen laughed before speaking, "Greetings, Elements of Harmony. I am Chrysalis, Queen of the Changelings!"

"That's Chrysalis?" Fluttershy asked in shock.

"Good heaven's she's so ghastly." Rarity gasped.

"And ugly too." Rainbow put in.

"That is one chick I do not want to bed." Spike finished, while Twilight looked irked at what he said.

"You have fought well against my subjects thus far, but you've caused me enough trouble. So now you will be facing me and my subjects."

"Chrysalis, release Sunset Shimmer, Snips, and Snails at once!' Celestia ordered.

"Instead of asking me, Princess. You should just ask them yourself." Chrysalis motioned to he three demon pawns.

"Nope." Frost shook his head.

"Don't feel like leaving." Pyro added.

"I like the girl I am now." She-Demon finished.

Chrysalis looked to Celestia with a smug expression, "They gave you their answers."

"They are not in their right heads because of you!" Twilight called.

"But we're gonna fix all that here and now." Spike promised.

"You really think so? Well, just try it. Attack!" Chrysalis announced.

Her minions and the three demons flew down into battle, while Spike and the girls prepared themselves. As Spike and the Elements of Harmony fought the changelings and demon trio, Celestia, Luna, and Discord fought Chrysalis, "You failed to take over Canterlot and Equestria once, and you will fail to take over this world as well." Celestia promised the Queen.

"My failure last time was a fluke, but now I have more power than I did before." they sent blasts of magic at each other throwing themselves off balance in the air.

Chrysalis was about to attack again, only to get blasted by Luna's magic, "Leave my sister alone."

"Nightmare." Chrysalis hissed.

"My name is Luna."

"Different name, same pony."

"That's not true. When I was Nightmare Moon I was not myself. But I'm a different pony now. A pony that's gonna make things right." Luna replied.

"We'll see!" Chrysalis and Luna engaged in their magical blasts, before Discord popped in and blasted Chrysalis with a blast of chaos magic.

"Hiya, Chrissy." Discord laughed.

Chrysalis frowned, "Discord. For the master of Chaos, I must say I am greatly disappointed in you."

"Oh, you are?" Discord asked, as he casually floated in the air.

"The master of Chaos fraternizing with ponies. Have you lost your very pride?"

"Oh, not at all. You'd be amazed on how much fun it is to be friends rather than enemies."

Chrysalis shook her head, "You are a disgrace to chaos everywhere."

Discord frowned, "Now that's just being rude!" he assaulted Chrysalis, as the sisters helped him in fighting her.

Back on the ground the swarm of changelings were attacking the girls, and to confuse them started taking on their form making it look like there were over twenty of each girl. Twilight spoke, "Don't get distracted, girls. Remember they may be able to mimic our appearances. But they can't mimic our powers!" she blasted some of her doppelgangers with her energy magic.

"She's right. Let's show them there's no substitute for the real elements of harmony." Rarity added, as she fired earth and diamond shards at her own duplicates.

Fluttershy was using wind blasts to blow her fakes away, "I hate this. It feels like I'm doing it to myself."

"Except you aren't." Rainbow reminded her, as she was firing off thunder blasts at the fake Rainbow Dashes.

Applejack manipulated the vines in the ground to spring up and lasso around her fakes, "Yee-haw! That's how ya hogtie varmints."

Pinkie was bouncing around her Changeling copies, as they tried to attack her. Pinkie smirked, "Hey, Pinkie's, it's free swim!" she announced, as she conjured up a wave of water that washed them away.

Spike meanwhile was spitting fire at and punching at the Changeling Spikes one after another, "This is like fighting myself in a room full of mirrors. Except the reflections fight back!" he released a blast of fire at his doppelgangers.

"That takes care of all the Changelings here." Twilight counted up, until she was almost blasted by She-Demon's combustion.

"The Changeling's may be down, but we're still on top!" She-Demon declared with Pyro and Frost at her side.

"Sunset, no!" Twilight pleaded.

"Snips! Snails! This isn't you two!" Spike called.

"Shut up!" Frost called, "We're sick of you always getting the good luck and leaving us in the dust!"

"But this time, we're gonna put an end to you and then we'll be the ones with all the ladies!" Pyro promised.

"Starting with the girls here." Frost said in a sinister tone, as the two chuckled.

Spike's eyes tightened and growled, "If you harm any of them I will break your balls!" he roared, as his body flared up. Spike suddenly stood in his armor form like before.

"Spike!" Twilight called.

"Oh, yeah!" Spike cheered, as he pumped a fist up.

Chrysalis looked down seeing what happened, "So that's the Dragon armor of the Dragon King. Interesting."

"I'm sorry to do this to you, guys. But it's the only way!" Spike declared, as he shot up from the ground and attacked his brainwashed buddies.

"Come on, Spike!" the girls cheered, until She-Demon tried blasting them.

"Let's leave the boys to their quarrel. And let's have ours." she continued to blast them with combustion.

So the girls went into battle against She-Demon, with the possessed girl attacking one after another. When it was just her and Twilight, the demon smirked, "Destroying you will bring me and the Queen much happiness."

Before she could attack, she was blasted by a shot of magic. The girls looked and saw Trixie ready to fight, "Funny how I also wanted Twilight to be destroyed, and now here I am here to help." she spoke.

"Trixie?" the girls asked.

"Sorry, we're late. You wouldn't believe the traffic." Trixie joked.

"We?" Twilight wondered, until they saw Flash and Stone fly in from above and knocked Snips and Snails away from Spike so he could concentrate.

"Flash?" Spike asked.

"Glad to see I'm fighting 'with' you instead of you?"

"Better than the former," the dragon admitted, before speaking to Stone, "These are our reinforcements?"

"Of course. Trixie's been learning under Luna's lead, and Flash's become quite the guard under Shining Armor's stead." he answered.

Chrysalis seeing the arrival of more allies called to her remaining operating minions, "Show no mercy! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The three demons fought once before combining their elements and striking at the group, "They combined their elements for a bigger attack." Pinkie gasped.

"Well, so can we." Twilight replied, as they got up.

"So let's do it!" Spike called, as both he and Rarity activated their elements sending a stream of lava on the ground right for them.

"Fly, you idiots!" She-Demon ordered, as they flew up to avoid the molten rock.

"Fluttershy, combine your wind with our fire!" Spike called.

"Right!" Fluttershy agreed, as she used the wind to increase the fire blasts of Spike and Stone resulting in a more powerful blast that barbecued Frost and Pyro.

"We got them down. Now for Sunset." Rainbow declared.

"I will not be so easily destroyed by the likes of you!" She-Demon attacked, only for Twilight to block her with a magic force field and punched her.

"Sunset Shimmer, your mind's been poisoned by Chrysalis. But our friendship can cure you just as it cured Princess Luna! Are you with me, girls?" she asked while glowing.

"Yeah!" the other five agreed, as they glowed with her.

The six flew together as their magic combined. Chrysalis seeing this was shocked, "Get out of there!" she ordered She-Demon.

But it was too late, the six girls magic combined and a rainbow beam engulfed She-Demon who screamed, as green magic was pulled right out of her and extinguished. Suddenly appearing on the ground was Sunset Shimmer who returned to normal with her former element of disharmony rolling out from her pocket and onto the pavement. And without She-Demon, Frost and Pyro became Snips and Snails again while looking unconscious.

Chrysalis was shocked and knew she was outnumbered with her changelings defeated. She frowned at the two princesses and master of chaos, "This isn't the end of it!" she flew down next to her defeated changelings, "We'll be back!" they vanished in green flames.

Spike landed on the ground and powered down his armor form and became human again. He went to Snips and Snails looking relieved they weren't hurt. Spike spoke, "We better get these two out of here."

"Leave that to me," Celestia snapped her fingers, and the two boys vanished, "I just transported them both home. They'll have no memory of what they did as demons."

"That's a relief. What about her?" he motioned to Sunset Shimmer.

As everyone else changed back, Twilight leaned down to Sunset Shimmer, "Sunset, are you ok?"

"What's happened?" she groaned.

"You're free from Chrysalis' control." Twilight explained, as she helped her up.

"Oh, my head." she groaned, before finally being able to stand.

"It's ok, Sunset. You're gonna be fine." Twilight assured her.

Sunset Shimmer looked at everyone while stricken with guilt, "What have I done?"

"What you did was all because of Chrysalis brainwashing you, but your free now." Twilight said.

"Yeah. No more evil queen poking around in your head." Pinkie smiled.

Celestia picked up the element of disharmony, "You know Luna, Discord, and I can reconfigure this with good magic allowing Sunset to transform like the rest of you girls, thus helping us in this threat."

"You can really do that?" Fluttershy asked, while Sunset was confused.

"Of course we can. It's not that hard after all." Discord explained.

"Awesome!" Rainbow cheered, "Ya hear that, Sunset? You'll be fighting along side us now?"

"After everything that's happened you want me to join you?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"Sunset, the element chose you regardless of what magic it has. This is where you belong." Twilight said.

"Please, Sunset. It would mean the world to us if you helped us." Rarity pleaded.

"Yeah. The more the merrier." Pinkie beamed.

"I agree. So how about it?" Spike asked, as he and Twilight held their hands out to her.

Sunset looked at both their hands and at everyone around her who smiled and beckoned her to accept the proposition. Sunset started reaching out planning to put her hand into theirs, but right when she was almost there she froze and pulled her hand back much to everyone's surprise, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do this." she apologized.

"Why not?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"I just spent the last few days trying to kill all of you, and you just forgive me like that?"

"You weren't in your right mind." Spike reminded her.

"Spike is right, Sunset Shimmer," Celestia nodded, "Chrysalis used you against your will, but now you have a chance to use this power for good instead of evil."

"Yes. Just like I've learned to better use my own powers for good." Discord added.

Sunset replied, "I'm sorry, but I don't think I can give you an answer right now. Please, excuse me." she ran off.

"Sunset!" Spike called, as he and Twilight wanted to go after her, only for Luna and Celestia to halt them.

"She needs time to think this over." Celestia began.

"I know exactly what she's going through. Right now all we can do is wait and hope she will do what's right." Luna said, as the others looked into the direction Sunset ran off to and hoped she'd make the right decision.

* * *

That night at Sunset Shimmer's home, the former she-demon was in her room with the lights out. She laid face down on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. The sounds of sobbing could be heard, as she cried in guilt of what she did.

'I don't deserve friends.' she thought sadly, as she eventually cried herself to sleep.

 **(Good news is Sunset's been freed from Chrysalis' control, bad news is she's dealing with the guilt of what she did.)**


	27. Forgiving Oneself

**(And welcome to my next chapter. Last one left Sunset feeling ashamed and guilt stricken over what she did. Can Spike and the girls bring her around before something worse happens?)**

The next day at Starswirl Academy, Spike walked to class before meeting up with Snips and Snails, "Hey, guys." he greeted the two.

"Spike-o, morning, buddy!" Snails called.

"Hoping to catch some hot shots of some of the ladies here?" Snips asked hopefully.

"You know it," Spike laughed, as they headed for class. He thought to himself, 'I feel so much better knowing they're no longer sleeper agents. I just hope Sunset Shimmer's better than yesterday.'

In the class of Twilight and the girls, they saw Sunset Shimmer's chair was unoccupied which got them concerned, 'Sunset's not in class today. Hope she's all right.' Twilight thought in worry.

After school, Spike met up with the girls, "Did you see Sunset Shimmer?" he asked.

"No. She wasn't in class today." Twilight answered.

"After yesterday who could blame her for not wanting to come?" Fluttershy asked.

"I do hope she hasn't gone and done something she'd regret." Rarity feared.

"You and me both." Applejack agreed.

"Maybe we should talk to Principal Celestia about this?" Rainbow suggested.

"I'm already aware of it, Rainbow." Celestia came down the steps.

"Principal Celestia." they greeted her.

"So Sunset Shimmer didn't show up today?" Celestia asked.

"She didn't." Twilight confirmed.

"And there were no calls from her parents either." the principal said.

"So she decided to play hooky?" Spike asked.

"I'm not sure, but one thing is sure we can't let her go. Spike, I want you to find her." she instructed.

"Me?"

"Yes. Do you still have her scent recognized?"

"Of course." he confirmed.

"Then you must find her and see how she is. And give this to her," she gave Spike a small case, "Tell her to open it once she makes her final decision."

"Sure thing, Princess. I'll see you girls later." Spike said, as he went dragon and flew off.

"Good luck, Spike." Twilight said, as they watched him fly off.

Meanwhile at Chrysalis' lair, the Queen was standing before her subjects, "We've lost She-Demon, Pyro, and Frost. And we will make those Elements of Harmony pay!"

"Long live the Changelings!" one called, as the rest followed.

"Yes!" Chrysalis smirked, "We will first take those Elements of Harmony prisoner, and then consume all the love in this land and Equestria!" the Changelings cheered.

* * *

With Spike, the dragon was flying the sky's sniffing the air before taking a big whiff, "Gotcha!" he started gliding down before spotting Sunset Shimmer walking with a knapsack on her back, "Going in." he went in closer.

Sunset Shimmer walked feeling miserable with what happened with herself yesterday, and felt it was too much for her, "This is the only thing I can do to repent for the trouble I brought." she said sadly to herself.

"Hey, Sunset Shimmer," came a familiar voice. She turned and saw Spike as a human approach, "Are you taking off somewhere?"

"That's my business." Sunset answered, preparing to walk away, only for Spike to run ahead and block her.

"Well, it's my business to make sure you don't go making a big mistake."

"Spike, I really don't have time for this." Sunset tried to get around him, but the boy wasn't backing down.

"Well your schedule's cleared now. So I suggest you come sit down with me and talk this out."

Sunset narrowed her eyes at him, "You're not going to leave until I listen, are you?"

Spike smirked, "That's my plan." Sunset sighed feeling it was best to go through with it.

* * *

Elsewhere, as the girls were planning to stop for a bite, they saw their elements of harmony were glowing, "Girls, we got trouble." Twilight said.

"Trouble is right!" came a voice, as Chrysalis and her Changelings flew onto the scene.

"Chrysalis." Twilight frowned.

Chrysalis looked around, "So where's the dragon boy?"

"That's none of your concern." Rarity replied.

"No matter. You six will be just as good." Chrysalis smirked.

"Without your puppets anymore you don't stand a chance." Pinkie called.

"You really think so? Well, I'll show you just how strong we are without the use of my demon trio," Chrysalis motioned to her Changelings, "Attack!"

"Power up, girls!" Twilight called, as they transformed. They started attacking the Changelings with Twilight going after Chrysalis.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Spike, he and Sunset were sitting on a bench with Sunset explaining things, "I couldn't come to school. How can I face anybody after all I did?"

"What you did was not your fault, Sunset. Chrysalis brainwashed you." Spike calmed her.

"Even so. The stuff I did still remains with me. I mean how come you're not more mad at me than you should be?"

"Like I said, your mind was not your own. It was all Chrysalis' doing." Spike repeated himself.

"Still... I don't know if I could ever forgive myself for what I did." Sunset looked down in despair.

Spike laid a hand on Sunset's as she looked at him, "The girls and I have already forgiven you, Sunset. Know that. The only one one who you need to be forgiven by is yourself now."

"Myself?"

"That's right," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the case Celestia gave him, "And here. Celestia told me to give this to you. And she also requested you open it when you make your final decision."

"What's in it?" Sunset asked, as she held it.

"I have no idea." Spike answered, until he froze up and heard Twilight in his thoughts.

'Spike, Chrysalis and her changelings have us outnumbered at the park. We need your help.'

'Hang on Twilight. I'm on my way,' he thought back, before speaking to Sunset Shimmer, "I'm sorry but I need to go."

"Is something wrong?" Sunset asked in concern.

"Something's come up at the park. My friends need me," Spike got up and went dragon form, "Take my words to heart, Sunset. This could be a perfect lesson for you." he took flight and headed off.

Sunset Shimmer watched Spike leave, while holding onto the case in her hand.

* * *

Back at the fight, Twilight was blasting at Chrysalis with her magic, as the queen was countering with her own magic, "Your magic is powerful, Princess. But you still have a long way to go to match someone of my power." Chrysalis mocked her.

"Then you'll make the perfect workout!" Twilight continued to fight her.

Down on the ground, the rest of the girls were dealing with the changelings who morphed into them with the real pony girl fighting off all her replicas, "Come on, fakes. How about some more?!" Rainbow asked, as she was zapping her fakes with lightning strikes.

Pinkie was dancing around before covering the ground with water and turning it to ice, "Don't slip!" the changelings had begun slipping on the ice she created.

Rarity and Fluttershy backed into each other while fighting off the changelings, as the shy one spoke, "They just keep coming."

"I know. At this rate they'll bury us alive." Rarity added, as she blasted some with her magic.

Applejack was punching and kicking some back while some managed to get the drop on her, until Rainbow blasted one off her, "If we don't get some help we're gonna be up to our necks in trouble." Applejack said.

Suddenly some of the changelings were blasted away by fire, as Spike dove onto the scene, "Sorry I'm late, girls."

"Spike!" they cheered.

Spike looked up at Chrysalis seeing her fighting Twilight, with the princess starting to get tired, "Hang on, Twi!" he flew up and assisted her.

"So the dragon has made himself present. This will be good." Chrysalis licked her lips.

"Your reign ends here, Chrysalis!" Spike declared.

"We'll see about that!" Chrysalis fought Spike and Twilight, as the two remained strong.

* * *

Back with Sunset Shimmer, she was on her way to the bus station, while pondering on what Spike said to her, "Forgive myself? How can I after all I did?" she asked her reflection in a store window.

Suddenly her reflection representing her conscience spoke back, "Maybe you're just afraid that you may end up making the same mistakes down the line."

"That's why I have to get away from this. I don't wanna hurt anymore people." she spoke to her reflection.

"And you think running away and abandoning everyone will protect them? That's only gonna hurt them more and yourself."

"What if I mess up again?"

"Then you'll just have to keep on trying. Those girls were there for you on your first day. They made you feel welcomed."

"Yes, that's true."

"Aren't they the kind of friends you would stick your neck out for if anything happened to them?"

"They..." Sunset Shimmer realized, "Yes they are."

"And would you?" her conscience continued to question her.

"I... I would." she smiled at her reflection which was her actual reflected smile.

Sunset feeling confident in herself no longer had any desire to skip down. She then remembered what Spike gave her. She pulled out the case and opened it revealing to be the element given to her by Chrysalis. Upon seeing it she was reminded of her time as She-Demon, but saw a note along with it.

'Sunset Shimmer, opening this means you've made your decision. After much careful experimenting and magic spells, Luna, Discord, and I have purified this element of it's evil and dark magic and replaced it with magic of good and light. It is yours now, and you are free to use it for your own choices. Sincerely Princess Celestia.'

Sunset finished reading the letter with a tear in her eye. She then shook it off and looked determined, "I have to help my friends." she ran off.

* * *

Back at the fight, as the girls were still battling the changelings, Spike was blasting Chrysalis with his fire while the queen maneuvered in the air, "Too slow, dragon!" she blasted Spike who started falling.

"Spike!" Twilight went to dive down and save him, only for a bunch of changelings to block her.

Chrysalis instead dove down and caught Spike by the collar. She giggled and spoke, "Oh, yes. You have so much love brewing inside of you it's like a years supply of food."

"No! You can't take my love! It's what I treasure!" Spike cried.

"I know. That's what makes it all the more tasty." Chrysalis smirked, as her horn glowed.

Spike cringed wishing for a miracle to save him, and sure enough, "HEY, YOU!" Everyone looked over seeing Sunset Shimmer stand her ground, "Let the dragon go!"

"Sunset Shimmer?" the girls gasped.

"You came?" Spike asked.

Sunset smiled, "Of course I did. I'd never leave my friends."

Chrysalis spoke, "You are a fool for coming here. Why risk your life for them after all you did?"

"Because they're my friends."

Chrysalis laughed, "Oh, you are such a naïve child. What makes you think they're your real friends?"

"Because they've forgiven me. And I've forgiven myself!" she held up her element of harmony, "Transform!" she began glowing, as everyone was astounded.

Sunset transformed into an anthro unicorn with her coat colored light brilliant amber. Sunset Shimmer looked at her new form, "Now this is more like it. Although I miss the wings." brushing it off, she got into a stance and using her combustion element blasted at the changelings the girls were fighting.

Chrysalis was shocked at this development, which brought Spike enough time to break free from her hold, "New score for us, Queenie!" Spike mocked.

Chrysalis growled, "I will not be outdone!" she attempted to blast Spike, only for her attack to get repelled by Twilight's magical shield.

"Forget about me?" The princess asked, as the two engaged in combat.

Down on the ground, Sunset Shimmer was assisting the girls in fending off against the insect ponies, "You girls ok?"

"We're fine now, thanks to you." Applejack said.

"Glad you could make it." Rarity smiled.

"Like I'd miss it?" Sunset smiled.

They jumped at an explosion from above seeing Twilight and Spike still struggling against Chrysalis, "They need our help." Pinkie gasped.

"But what about them?" Fluttershy asked motioning to the changelings getting back up.

The changelings were ready to attack again only to get repelled by a force field, "What's going on?" Sunset asked.

"Just buying some time." Everyone saw Shining Armor projecting a barrier around them, with Cadence using her magic to keep him strong.

"Shining Armor! Cadence!"

"Looks like we got here just in time." Cadence said.

"We could use your help." Applejack admitted.

"What can we do about all these changelings?" Fluttershy wondered.

Sunset Shimmer had started some analyzing, before speaking, "I have a plan."

"What is it?" Shining Armor asked.

"We trap them like bugs to a bug zapper."

"Huh?" Rainbow and Pinkie wondered.

"You might wanna explain better." Applejack suggested.

"One thing I've learned while serving under Chrysalis is her changelings much like regular insects are drawn to light. If we can make something bright enough we can attract them all to it." Sunset explained.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"Rarity, use your elemental power and create a giant crystal."

"All right." Rarity started concentrating.

Soon she created a big crystal and levitated it high above them, "Now what?" Rainbow asked.

"Watch," Sunset called up to Twilight, "Twilight, aim your magic at the crystal!"

Twilight looked over and it dawned on her what Sunset had planned, "On it!" she blasted the crystal with her magic resulting in it reflecting the light from it making it like a big glowing ball.

The changelings looked at it with amaze, "So pretty." one buzzed.

"Beautiful."

And they all started swarming at it and covered it with their bodies, "My turn!" Cadence called as she blasted it with her own magic trapping the entire changeling swarm in a crystal sphere freezing them inside it.

"Yes!" the girls cheered.

"NO!" Chrysalis screamed before glaring down at Sunset, "You ruined everything!" she roared as she dove down at Sunset planning to attack. Before she could reach her, Twilight flew down and dropped her foot down on the Queen's back slamming her into the ground. Chrysalis groaned, "My back."

Twilight smiled at Sunset Shimmer who smiled back, the two used their magic to levitate Chrysalis up who was weakened from her fight. Cadence spoke, "Queen Chrysalis, you have committed enough crimes and atrocities in Equestria, and brainwashing three innocent lives into attacking my fellow princess. As punishment, you will be banished into the depths of Tartarus locked in solid crystal!" she blasted Chrysalis with her magic.

"NO!" Chrysalis cried, as crystal started forming around her and was left frozen inside a giant crystal.

The group stared at Chrysalis imprisoned in crystal, as Twilight smiled, "Well, done, team. Especially you, Sunset Shimmer."

"Thanks, Twilight." Sunset smiled happily, and was glomped from behind by Pinkie.

"We got a new teammate!"

"But how did this happen?" Fluttershy asked.

"That was our doing." Celestia answered, as she and Luna appeared.

"Princess." Twilight greeted them.

"Well done, all of you." Luna commended them.

Celestia turned to Sunset, "Thank you, Sunset Shimmer. You've shown true courage and kindness in helping your friends. And most importantly, learned to forgive yourself. I know you will wield the element of Forgiveness with much wisdom and heart."

Sunset smiled, "Thank you, Princess. But I could not have achieved this without some help," she turned to Spike who landed on the ground, "Thank you, Spike. For showing me I was capable of learning from my mistakes." she embraced him tightly, while Spike felt flustered as the girl pressed her impressive bust right into his chest.

"No problem," Spike smiled, while feeling aroused. Suddenly he saw Twilight glaring at him with twitching eyes, "Uh, we might want to stop now." he said nervously, while the others giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark lair, the remaining two villains Sombra and Tirek had just finished watching the battle with Chrysalis and her changelings against the others.

"So Chrysalis is now lost to us." Tirek said.

"Not so much," Sombra replied, "She is merely banished into Tartarus. We can always try and bust her out."

"Do not even bother with her," Tirek replied, "Like Nightmare Moon, if you can't succeed you're better off forgotten."

"Which leaves only us two." Sombra added.

"Exactly. But we will not let their mistakes reflect upon us. We will annihilate those Elements of Harmony and the Dragon King no matter what." Tirek declared.

Sombra nodded, "Yes. And then both Equestria and this world will be ours to control." his eyes glowed.

 **(And so Sunset Shimmer has learned to forgive herself, and the elements of harmony have a new team player. What new adventures await them now? Wait and see.)**


	28. At the Spa

**(And here's the latest chapter readers. Hope you like it.)**

A week had passed since Sunset's official joining of the Elements of Harmony, and under the girls and Spike's supervision the girl had really grown to be a part of the team.

It was Saturday morning, and Spike and Twilight were on their way to their HQ, "So with Chrysalis and her Changelings in Tartarus that leaves us one less problem with, huh?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Let's hope. After that debacle I could use some R&R." Twilight answered.

"Don't we all." Spike replied.

At the HQ, it was as if Rarity had already provided the group an answer, "If it's R&R you desire, then look no further." she whipped out some passes.

"What're those?" Sunset inquired.

"Special passes to Canterlot Spa in Equestria." she answered.

"Canterlot Spa?" Spike asked, as he and Sunset were curious.

"That's right. The girls and I have been there before and the treatment was just divine!" Rarity beamed.

"Sounds like the perfect place to go after our last fight and with the work we've been doing." Twilight admitted.

"And a chance to show Spike and Sunset Shimmer something new." Fluttershy put in.

"How about it, you two?" Applejack asked the two.

"Well, I've been curious about seeing Equestria, so I'm in." Sunset answered.

"You sure they'll allow a dragon there?" Spike wondered.

"Of course they will. They can handle all types of creatures and not just ponies." Rarity assured him.

"Well, then count me in too."

"Fabulous," Rarity clapped her hands together, "Well, let's all head for Equestria."

"But first we need to transform." Rainbow suggested, and they nodded. After taking on their other forms, Twilight used her magic to open a portal to Equestria, where they all entered.

* * *

When they appeared in Canterlot, the group looked around with Spike and Sunset Shimmer looking the most interested, "This is Canterlot?" Sunset asked.

"You betcha." Applejack confirmed.

"I've only seen the castle here, but not the whole city." Spike said in amaze.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Fluttershy asked.

"Very beautiful." Sunset answered, as she continued to survey the scene of other anthro ponies walking about and acting like regular people back home.

"So where's this spa?" Spike asked Rarity.

"Right this way." Rarity said, as she led the group with Twilight.

They walked through Canterlot, with many of the ponies noticing them and whispering amongst each other. Spike noticed several ladies eyeballing him, but when he looked in their direction they looked away and giggled to themselves.

"Am I missing something here?" Spike asked the group.

Twilight answered, "Well, we did save Canterlot and Equestria from Nightmare Moon, so it's natural a lot of ponies here know who we are."

"I see what you mean," Spike realized, and saw more ponies still giving him looks of excitement, 'I might have a fan club here at Canterlot. Total score!' he thought to himself.

* * *

They soon arrived at Canterlot spa, and went inside. Waiting by a counter were two ponies who looked like they were twins. One had a light cerulean colored coat, with her mane and tail colored pale rose, while her eyes azure. The second one had the same eye color as the first, but her mane, tail, and coat were switched from the first ponies. What they both had in common was a lotus cutie mark, and a voluptuous bust.

"Welcome to Canterlot Spa. Where every day feels like paradise." the one with the cerulean coat began.

"Lotus Blossom, Aloe, good morning to you both." Twilight greeted them.

"Princess Twilight and friends, so good to see you." Aloe greeted them.

"A pleasure as well." Rarity agreed.

"I see you've brought two new guests with you." Lotus took notice of Spike and Sunset Shimmer.

"And if I'm not mistaken, this is the vessel to the Dragon King, Spike." Aloe guessed.

"Um, yes, that's me."

"A pleasure to meet you. My name is Lotus Blossom and this is my sister Aloe."

Twilight pulled Sunset over, "Well, this is our newest friend Sunset Shimmer."

"It's nice to meet you." Sunset greeted them.

"And always nice to meet a new customer. So what brings you all here today?" Aloe asked.

"We've got these passes for the royal treatment." Rarity showed them the passes.

"Think you can squeeze us all in?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"But of course," Lotus answered, "We always have room for our favorite customers."

"Thank you." Twilight thanked them.

"Changing rooms are over there, and we'll begin preparing the jacuzzi for you." Aloe instructed. The group nodded and went to the changing rooms with Spike going to the mens side while the girls went to the ladies side.

* * *

In the mens changing room, Spike was putting his clothes into a basket before wrapping a towel around his waist. Sharing a jacuzzi with the girls, man this is gonna be so great! And those spa pony sisters. Damn are they hot." he salivated while envisioning girl on girl stuff with them.

"Come join us, Spike." the fantasy Lotus and Aloe pleaded.

Spike smiled erotically, until he realized something, "Oh, no! I can't be getting a hard on here and now! Ok, think of other things. Think of other things! Football! Snips and Snails! Stone living in my attic!" he saw that it wore off, "Oh, thank God," he calmed down before sitting on the bench of the changing room, "I've really gotta learn to control myself. Especially in public places."

In the ladies changing room, each of the girls were changing out of their clothes resulting in each of their impressive busts bouncing once they removed their tops and bras. Sunset was admiring how her body looked in the buff in her unicorn form, before she and the girls wrapped themselves in towels, "I've never really had a spa treatment before," Sunset admitted, "Hell, I've never really been to a spa period."

"Trust me, Sunset, once you've had a treatment here you'll wanna come back again." Rarity promised her.

"Well, come on, girls." Twilight said, as they left the room.

In the spa area, Spike walked out with the towel wrapped around his waist before seeing Lotus and Aloe standing near a big jacuzzi tub, "Spike, perfect timing," Lotus began, "The jacuzzi is all set for you and your friends."

"Thank you, both," Spike stepped into the jacuzzi and started gasping and panting from the heated water against his scales, until he sighed in relaxation before sitting himself into the water, "Now this is comfortable." he rested his arms on the ledge and closed his eyes.

"Room for more?" Spike opened his eyes and saw standing above him on the other side of the jacuzzi were the girls all body wrapped in towels that hugged their chests.

"Oh, girls. I was just waiting for you." he said sheepishly, while trying not to stare.

"Right." Twilight nodded, as they stepped in with Fluttershy and Sunset recoiling from the heat before they got used to the temperature.

"Nice and warm." Rainbow relaxed.

"Fantastic." Rarity leaned her head back.

"Nothing like a good soak to wash away your troubles." Applejack relaxed.

'I'll say,' Spike thought, as he glanced around seeing the girls relax in the water, 'I'm this close to the girls who're just a towel away from exposing themselves.' he grinned to himself, until Rarity's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Spike." she scooted in so she was on his left side.

"Uh, yes, Rarity?"

"Aren't you happy I could get us all these passes here?" she leaned against him.

"Yeah, of course I am." Spike answered quickly.

Rarity smiled, "I'm glad. Seeing you happy brings joy to my heart."

"It does?"

"Yes. I'd do anything for my closest friends, Spike... Anything." she said seductively, as she continued to lean into Spike's side, making him turn red as the water itself was starting to boil.

"Rarity!" Twilight called, as she scooted over to Spike's other side and pulled him to her, "I don't know what game you're playing, but it's clear you're making Spike uncomfortable."

"What do you mean, Twilight? I was trying to make him feel comfy." Rarity giggled with innocence.

"I don't buy it." Twilight squinted at her suspiciously.

"What's going on?" Sunset asked the girls.

"Oh, this happens every so often," Pinkie began, "Twilight gets jealous every time she sees one of us gets too close to Spike."

"It does look rather silly if you think about it." Fluttershy giggled.

"Especially seeing her reaction." Rainbow put in.

"Twilight may be his squeeze, but sometimes that boy just has that allure to him." Applejack said, as they watched Twilight continue to scold Rarity who paid no mind while Spike himself watched the two hoping for a cat fight.

"I see." Sunset replied, as she looked at Spike feeling a bit flustered.

Soon enough the group got out of the jacuzzi and dried off. After dawning fresh towels they were taken to get some treatment. Rarity, Twilight, and Sunset Shimmer were getting their horns filed, Fluttershy and Applejack were getting their hair done, Rainbow Dash was avoiding the workers trying to file her toenails, while Pinkie Pie was enjoying it.

Spike was getting his claws, toenails, and even his spines filed, as he relaxed, "Ah, now this is what I needed." he looked at hie right claw seeing his nails were perfectly sharpened.

When they were finished, Aloe spoke up, "Good. Now you're all prepared to receive massages. Our workers will see to it you're relaxed.

"Except him," Lotus said, as she and Aloe stood on each side of Spike, "We'll handle this one."

"Huh, why do you two..." Twilight began, only for her and the others to be escorted off to another room by the workers.

Aloe turned to Spike, "Come with us, Spike."

"Sure." Spike answered, as he followed the two into another room.

* * *

Spike saw a massage table already set up, "Just get on the table and relax. We can do the rest." Lotus instructed Spike who lied face down on the table, while Lotus and Aloe began massaging him with Lotus handling his back and wings, while Aloe was doing the back of his legs.

"Ooh, this feels so relaxing. Girls, you definitely know how to get the right spots." Spike moaned in relaxation.

"It's our talent after all." Aloe answered.

"And this is an honor to us." Lotus added.

"Honor?" Spike wondered.

"You are a hero of Canterlot after all." Aloe answered.

"A hero?"

"Yes. You and the girls defeated Nightmare Moon and brought back Princess Celestia's sister." Lotus explained.

"If not for all of you it would've been nighttime forever." Aloe put in.

"Yeah. You're right. I mean I never would've guessed I'd make such a big difference." Spike said, as he continued to relax.

The two spa pony sisters smiled at each other, as Lotus spoke, "Spike, with your permission my sister and I would like to try a new massage technique on you."

"New technique? It's not one of those painful ones that body builder masseuses do is it?" he feared.

"Not at all. This one we guarantee will be a very relaxing experience." Aloe promised.

"Well, if you say so. Ok." Spike said, as he prepared himself.

Unknown to Spike, the two sisters lowered their aprons down exposing their bare assets. The two got on both sides of Spike and began rubbing their breasts across his back.

"Ooh," Spike gasped, "Wow. I don't know what this is, but it feels good," he relaxed, while feeling ready to drift off into slumber, until he felt something hard press down onto his back, "Wait a minute, is that a... What're you two massaging me with?"

"We are using our chests, darling." Lotus answered, as they continued their work.

"Your chests?!" Spike panicked.

"Don't be so shy. You make for a perfect subject to try this new technique on," Aloe calmed him, "Doesn't it feel nice?"

"I... Actually, yes." he admitted and he relaxed.

"And this feels good to us too." Lotus added, as she and Aloe enjoyed it as well.

Spike thought in arousal, 'Two hot ponies are massaging my back with their bare gonzangas! This is downright the greatest experience ever!'

All the fun and joy from his experience was interrupted by Twilight standing in the door way with her arms crossed, "Spike, what the hell is going on in here?!"

Spike looked up seeing Twilight staring at him with narrowed eyes. Feeling busted he screamed in fright, as the other girls entered, "Ooh, looks like fun." Pinkie smiled.

"Is that a normal massage here?" Sunset asked in surprise.

"It's not what it looks like!" Spike cried.

Lotus and Aloe turned to the girls without even caring their breasts were still exposed, "Spike is right, Princess. We're simply showing him a new technique is all."

"A back massage with our breasts a way to perfectly make one relax." Aloe added, as the seven

"That's not helping!" Spike shouted, before seeing Twilight's irritated look increase and he screamed in fear for his life.

* * *

By the late afternoon back at HQ, Spike was down on his knees before Twilight who stood before him sighing, "Honestly, Spike. I will never understand your perversion."

"That was not my fault!" Spike pleaded, while the other girls giggled.

"Looks like a party's going on." came a voice, as Shining Armor and Cadence appeared via magic portal.

"Shining Armor? Cadence?" Twilight asked in surprise.

"It's good to see you all." Cadence greeted them.

"Nice to see you both too." Spike agreed, as he got on his feet.

"What're you two doing here?" Twilight wondered.

"We're here on a bit of business for Princess Celestia," Shining Armor began, "Plus isn't open house at school coming up?"

"What? You can't be telling me you're coming?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"And miss a chance to see my sister at school, like that would happen." Shining Armor laughed much to Twilight's embarrassment.

"And we should also inform you your parents will be attending as well." Cadence added.

"Mom and dad too?" Twilight asked with a sigh, which went noticed by Spike.

'Even she feels embarrassed?'

"Wait a minute, where will you two even be staying here?" Twilight wondered. Shining smirked at her which made both Twilight and Spike uncomfortable.

* * *

That evening at Spike's place, Shining Armor was having a little drink with Spike's dad, while Cadence was helping his mom in the kitchen, "I'm certainly glad my little sister hasn't been an inconvenience to you here." Shining Armor told the Drakes.

"Oh, no trouble at all, Shining." Spike's dad answered.

"That's right. Twilight's such a good girl. And she's very helpful around the house." his mom added.

Cadence smiled, "That's good to hear. And thank you so much for letting us bunk here for a bit."

"It's our pleasure, really." Mr. Drake replied.

Spike and Twilight sat off to the side, as Twilight turned to Spike, "I can't believe my older brother and old sitter are staying here the night."

"Not like we can do anything about it. Besides I'm still not used to having Stone living up in the attic. Speaking of which after dinner I'll have to save him a plate." Spike spoke, as he watched his dad acting all chummy with Twilight's bro.

After dinner, Spike and Shining Armor were in the boys room dressed for bed, while Twilight stood in her pajamas looking at her brother, "What do you mean I can't sleep with Spike?!" she asked in outrage.

"Sorry about this, but I'd like to have a word with him. Surely you can survive one night without him." Shining explained.

Spike thought, 'Her brother doesn't even care she sleeps with me? Wonder how he'd feel if he knew she's started sleeping naked? On second thought I'd rather not know.' he snapped out of it as Twilight embraced him, "Twilight?"

"Spike, please tell me you'll be ok. Are you sure you'll be able to sleep tonight? Because I don't think I'll get any without you at my side." she spoke desperately.

Spike spoke, "Well, it will be different from previous nights, but I'll cope with it as best I can."

"If you're willing to go through it, then I will too." Twilight replied.

"Come along, Twilight," Cadence said, as she stood in the doorway, "It's time."

"Yes, Cadence. I'm coming." she answered.

Cadence looked at the boys, "Have a goodnight, you two."

"Goodnight, girls." Spike replied.

"We'll see you in the morning." Shining Armor added.

"Goodnight, Spike. Pleasant dreams." Twilight bid him farewell, as she and Cadence left the room.

* * *

That night as Spike laid in bed, he looked to the side seeing Shining Armor sleeping on a mat on the floor, "Hey, man. I'm really sorry about this." he whispered.

"About what?" Shining Armor asked.

"For making the Prince of the Crystal Empire sleep on my bedroom floor."

Shining Armor chuckled, "It's not bad at all. Back in Equestria everyone treats me so formally. Here I don't have to think about being the Prince of an Empire and just be regular Shining Armor. In fact long before I was made a prince and even before my days as Captain of the Royal Guards I was just an average guy in high school."

"You were?" Spike asked, feeling compelled to know more.

"Oh, yeah. In fact I was a geek."

"You a geek?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Not the stereotypical nerdy geek, but rather just a nobody," Shining Armor explained, "And Cadence, she was the popular one. But regardless of our different ranks and statuses in school I wanted to be with her. Even if it meant going up against all the jocks and other guys who stood a better chance."

"Whoa." Spike gasped.

"My friends and I pulled out all the stops to try and set us up, even though they all ended in failure and embarrassing outcomes." Shining added.

"So how'd ya get her?" the dragon boy wondered.

"It was our school's Fall Formal Gala. Cadence ended up going with a stallion named Buck Withers, captain of the school's polo team."

"I'm guessing he was the school's big man on campus?" Spike guessed.

"You guessed it. Everyone believed they would be the gala's King and Queen. Well, Cadence was voted Queen in a landslide, and Buck smugly took the King's crown because he won... again. Personally I think he threatened others to vote for him. When I stood up to him and his smug behavior every other student he ridiculed and picked on joined me and taught him a lesson." he chuckled.

"What'd you guys do?" Spike leaned over his bed to listen.

"We hung him from the ceiling by a hook, after Cadence took the crown away from him and crowned me."

"So awesome." Spike gasped.

"Yeah. We've been tight ever since."

"And now look at you, married to your sweetheart and leading a kingdom together." Spike finished.

"Yeah. And yet there's still more ahead in our lives." Shining Armor said.

"I'll bet." Spike agreed.

"And speaking of sweethearts. It's clear you and Twilight have been getting along even better since she started living here."

"You have no idea."

Shining Armor smiled, "Still, I want to thank you. You've been the best thing that's happened to Twilight since she first made friends."

"No problem." Spike replied.

"Spike, I'm now also counting on you to take care of Twily and even the others."

Spike sat up in bed, "You have my word as a dragon I'll do whatever it takes to protect them."

"I know you will." Shining spoke.

A thought then crossed Spike's mind, "Listen, Shining Armor?"

"Yeah, Spike?"

"I was talking to Stone awhile back about a topic of Dragon passion."

"Ah, yes. When a dragon gains a passion for something they dedicate their whole lives too. Have you found yours?"

"I have, and actually, it's girls. I have a huge passion for girls."

"I see." Shining crossed his arms.

"I talked to Stone about the matter and he said that dragons when gaining a passion for something usually hoard it like treasure and jewels. But he said in my case I could make a harem of girls."

Shining sighed, "Figures Stone would give you an idea like that."

"And I have been thinking about it, but I haven't even talked to Twilight about it, because I don't know how to really bring it up."

"Yes. Such a topic does sound awkward to discuss." Shining Armor admitted.

"But I'd like to know if Twilight agreed to it, would you be all right with it?"

"Well, Twily is my little sister and I care about her, but if she chooses to accept it then I'd respect her decision."

"You would?" Spike asked.

"Twilight can take care of herself, Spike. Besides if you did something bad, guarantee she'd let you have it."

"I can believe it." Spike feared the idea.

"Well, we better get some sleep. See you in the morning." Shining Armor fell asleep.

"Night." Spike answered, as he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile at Sombra and Tirek's lair, the dark unicorn spoke, "With seven elements of harmony and a the dragon king, our enemies forces have increased."

"We'll need to do something to decrease their forces." Tirek said.

"Indeed. And I have a way to solve this."

"How so?"

Sombra pulled out a vial containing a dark blue wispy aura, "With this."

"What is that?" Tirek inquired.

"This is a fragment of Nightmare Moon's essence. Though merely a fragment it contains enough of her very being in it."

"Are you planning on bringing Nightmare Moon back?" the centaur inquired.

"Absolutely not," Sombra answered, "Luna served her purpose. No. Instead I will use it on one of the girls and create a new Nightmare pony. And they will destroy the rest."

"More brainwashing? Chrysalis already failed with that when using Sunset Shimmer." Tirek reminded him.

"Chrysalis was a novice in that field. I am a master. And with my dark magic enhancing this essence it won't be so easy to break free from."

"And who do you have in mind to use that essence on?"

"That is for it to decide." Sombra looked at the essence in the vial that was moving around as if wanting to get out.

 **(A little relaxation for the heroes, and Spike gets a little support from Shining Armor. But now Sombra and Tirek have a new plan in mind. Don't miss next time.)**


	29. Families Together

**(Welcome back to my next chapter. Here Spike and the girls families get together and Spike gets to know the girls parents and others.)**

The next morning, Shining Armor and Cadence stood outside Spike's place with Spike and Twilight ready to leave for school, "We'll be by the school soon. There's something I wanna check out around here." Shining Armor told Twilight.

"Ok, be careful, you two," Twilight replied, "Come on, Spike." the two headed for school.

As they walked, Twilight spoke, "So what did you and my brother talk about last night?"

Spike did a double take, "Well, you know. Guy stuff."

"What kind of guy stuff?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"Nothing specific." Spike replied.

"Right." Twilight crossed her arms, but decided to let it be.

Once at school, Spike and the girls were in their classes while being monitored by their parents or guardians. For it was Family Open House at the school. In Spike's class, he was sitting at his desk listening to his teacher give the students a lecture, as they took notes. As Spike took notes he thought to himself, as his parents were recording the classroom, 'Being in class is torture enough, but to be in it while my own parents are watching, and recording me is downright hell. Because of this I actually have to listen in.'

'This is what it takes to get you to pay attention in class? Your parents watching you like a hawk?' Bahamut thought to him.

'Yeah. Makes me glad it's only for today. Come tomorrow and I can go back to fantasizing about my favorite past time.' Spike thought while envisioning the breasts of Twilight and the other girls.

'Oh, brother.' Bahamut grumbled.

* * *

After class, Spike, and the girls minus Pinkie Pie were outside the school going over what they dealt with, "I tell ya my parents in class watching me like a hawk was hell." Spike told the girls.

"I know. As shy as I've always been, with my family there as well made me even worse." Fluttershy sighed.

"I was actually proud with my parents there," Rainbow spoke up, "They got to see how awesome I am."

Applejack smirked, "And how much of class time you spend sleeping."

Rainbow did a double take feeling embarrassed, "A.J!"

The group laughed, while Twilight shuffled her feet, which Spike noticed, "Twilight, are you ok?"

Twilight realizing Spike noticed her spoke sheepishly, "Oh, yeah. I'm fine no trouble."

"Uh-huh." Spike replied seeing she was hiding something.

Rarity feeling playful spoke up, "Oh, don't mind Twilight, Spike. She's just nervous because..."

"Rarity!" Twilight shouted at her.

"Hi, guys!" Came Pinkie's voice.

They looked seeing Pinkie come skipping over while accompanied by three more girls. Two of them appeared older than Pinkie with one being older than the other, and the third looked about Pinkie's age. Spike eyed the three and noticed compared to Pinkie's flashy bright choice in clothing, theirs were darker.

Pinkie spoke up, "I was looking for you all. You remember my sisters of course?" she asked, as the three gave the girls their own look.

The oldest looked at them with an apathetic expression, the middle one gave a scowling expression, and the third one whose hair covered the side of her face like Fluttershy looked timid, "Maud. Limestone. Marble." Twilight greeted them individually who nodded in response.

The perky girl turned to Spike and Sunset, "Spike. Sunset Shimmer. I'd like you to meet my three sisters. Girls, this is Sunset Shimmer and Spike Drake; the boy I told you about."

Spike watched as the first one being Maud approached. Aside from her blank expression, her eyes were turquoise, her hair was in a hime-style and colored grayish blue violet with matching eye shadow. Her outfit included a gray frock, "It's nice to meet you both. My name's Maud Pie." she greeted in monotone.

"Uh, nice to meet you too." Spike replied.

"Ditto." Sunset agreed.

Spike thought, 'This girl is Pinkie's sister? Guess this one's been swimming in another side of the gene pool,' he sneakily glanced down to her impressive rack size, 'Damn, this one's got a set like Applejack's.'

"Pinkie Pie talks about you a lot, Spike. You really are special to her."

Spike continued to think, 'I feel like I'm talking to a female Ben Stein.'

Maud stepped away as the middle one approached. She had light apple green eyes, her hair was gray with the left side styled in a bob cut, while the right side was short, spiky, and sticking out on ends. Her outfit was composed of a gray collared shirt, and dark blue pants.

Before the two could greet her, the girl leaned into Spike with a deadly gaze, "Gaze into the eyes of Limestone Pie."

"Oh, I'm gazing all right," Spike answered, while shaking from the girls approach, 'Man first monotone and now aggressive?' he squinted to her chest, 'I'd say Rainbow Dash size. Not bad at all.'

Limestone continued, still keeping her gaze upon Spike, "Just for a heads up, Pinkie may talk highly of you, but I remain unconvinced you're worth such praise."

Spike was feeling nervous, until Pinkie quickly came between them, "Now-now, Captain Grumpy. I won't have that behavior around Spike," she turned to said boy and Sunset, "You'll have to excuse Limey. She's a bit aggressive." Limestone just turned away not wanting to dignify her sister's claim.

'Aggressive? More like crazy!' Spike thought in fright, while eyeing Limestone Pie, 'I'm filing this girl under approach with caution.' he noticed the third girl had been looking at him.

When she realized he noticed her looking at him she quickly hid behind Maud and Limestone, until Pinkie brought her back out into the open. The third girl had grayish violet eyes and long hair like Fluttershy's colored dark cyanish gray with spring-greenish streaks. Her outfit included a turquoise gray long sleeved shirt, and a gray skirt.

"And this is Marble Pie," Pinkie began, "My baby sister who's only a few minutes younger than me, but she'll always be a baby to me, isn't that right?" she pinched her sister's cheeks, making the girl feel flustered. Pinkie turned back to Sunset and Spike, "And she's super glad to meet you both." she nudged Marble to say something.

The girl finally spoke, or rather responded, "Mm-hm." she smiled with a blush.

Spike thought in disbelief, 'Now a shy violet? Pinkie and her sisters represent four of the stereotypical types of girls. Wait a minute few minutes younger? Then shouldn't she and Pinkie be twins?' he took notice of her rack size matching Fluttershy's bust, 'Now that's a eye catch. Why is it a lot of shy violet types tend to be the bustiest out of many people you know? It's like they want us to look at them, but they're too shy to handle it.'

"Come on, we're just about to go find our families." Pinkie told the group.

"Well, let's go." Rainbow said, as they headed back into the school, with Pinkie leading the way with her sisters.

With the Pie girls up ahead, Spike spoke to the others, "Are those four really related?"

"Trust me, we know exactly how you feel." Applejack assured him.

"What do you girls know about them that I don't know yet?" Spike wondered.

Twilight answered, "Well, Maud's been studying geology, and plans to work in mines to find new rare fragments. Limestone is more a working girl. She works on the family rock farm, and says she's the one that keeps it working."

"And Marble?" Spike inquired.

"Well, we don't get too many words out of her," Fluttershy answered, "We guess she's still trying to figure out what she really wants out of life."

"I see," Spike replied, as he looked ahead at the four sisters, and thought, 'If only I could get the four of them at once. That'd be a day in heaven.'

As the Pie sisters walked ahead, Pinkie spoke to the three, "So, what do you think of Spike? Isn't he super cute?"

Marble was the first to answer, "Mm-hm." she hid a smile.

"I think he's handsome." Maud answered in her apathetic tone which some wouldn't know if she really meant it.

"I'll never understand you three." Limestone grumbled.

"Oh, cheer up, Limey," Pinkie hugged her, "Maybe if you acted less abrasive and grumpy you could find yourself a nice guy too."

"Whatever." Limestone muttered.

* * *

Inside the school, many of the students were showing their parents around the place and the classrooms. Spike suddenly heard his dad call out to him, "Hey, Spike, there you are."

Spike looked over and saw his parent, "Mom, dad, what's up? Huh?" he gasped upon seeing his parents with a few more adults.

An adult man spoke to Twilight, "Twilight, your mom and I were wondering where you were."

"Sorry, dad." Twilight answered sheepishly.

"Dad?" Spike asked her, as he looked back at the man who greeted him.

"And this must be Spike. I'm Twilight's father Night Light, and this is my wife Twilight Velvet." he held the woman close to him.

"We want to thank you so much for looking after our daughter." Velvet thanked him.

"Uh, no problem. And it's nice to meet you two," Spike greeted them, and took a quick glance at Twilight's mom's impressive bust, 'Wow. Guess the bust gene runs in the females of the family,' he noticed the other adults, "And I assume you're the other girls parents?"

"You assume correctly." Sunset's father answered.

"Dad, what's going on?" Spike asked wondering how his parents met up with Twilight's and the others.

"Well, your mom and I ran into them here in the hall." he explained.

"How fortunate are we?" his mom asked.

"Say, why don't we all go back to our place for a little party tonight?" Spike's dad suggested to the other adults.

"That sounds wonderful." Night Light agreed.

"It would be an honor to joineth thou in thy humble abode." Pinkie's dad Igneous answered.

"Great, then let's go and set everything up." Spike's mom said.

"Shall I stop by the store and grab some whiskey?" Rarity's dad Hondo suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Rainbow's dad Bow Hothoof answered, as the group of adults walked off.

"My place is truly going to be jam packed tonight." Spike said.

"No kidding." Twilight agreed.

"Well, this is great." came Shining Armor's voice as he, Cadence, and Stone approached.

"Looks like we'll all be spending the evening together." Cadence said.

"Hope you have fun." Stone said.

"Stone, how come you're not with your folks?" Spike wondered.

"Well, they passed away years ago." he admitted, much to their shock.

"Sorry I asked." Spike apologized.

"It's no big," Stone replied, "Well, I better get going." he was about to leave until Spike spoke up.

"Hey, Stone. You wanna join us at my place as a guest?"

Stone was surprised, "Really?"

"It's the least I can do with the dragon sessions you've given me."

"Well, thanks." Stone smiled.

* * *

So that night at the Drake residence, Spike's parents and the rest of the girls guardians were having fun and getting to know one another more. Also accompanying them was Big Mac who was sharing glances with Marble who did the same, Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle.

As the adults ate, Spike's dad was showing them the recorded footage of when he was filming his boy in class and his reaction, "Spike, why do you always have to give me that sour look when you're on camera?" his dad asked.

"It's because you were filming me in class." Spike replied.

"Look there's our little Sweetie Belle." Rarity and Sweetie Belle's mom Cookie Crumbles added.

"How embarrassing." Sweetie Belle sighed, as Applebloom and Scootaloo giggled. Their giggle was short lived when they were caught on film too.

"After this I'd like to show you Twilight in class." Night Light told Spike's dad and the other men.

"So you got footage too?" Mr. Drake asked.

Soon they were watching video footage of Twilight in class who tried waving her parents to put the camera down, but no such luck, "Look at Twiley, answering the teacher's question." Shining Armor joked.

"That's our smart girl." Velvet teased, much to Twilight's embarrassment.

Spike turned to her and tried to ease the tension, "Well, at least we're not alone in this." Twilight could only sigh.

* * *

Sometime later, the adults were downstairs still conversing while Spike invited the girls up into his room, he was amazed to see them all in it, 'I have this many girls in my room. Snips and Snails have got to see this.' he took a picture on his phone and mailed it to the two. He got their replies back and looked at them.

 _'Spike, you asshole (Frowny Face)!'_ was Snips reply.

 _'When are you gonna share the love?!'_ came Snails reply.

Spike chuckled to himself, as Scootaloo spoke up, "So this is your room, Spike? Huh, I almost expected it to be covered in porno."

Spike's eyes widened, as Marble blushed up a storm, while Limestone looked suspicious, "Why do you say that?"

"Because Spike is..." Scootaloo was cut off, as Spike covered her mouth much to her ire.

"Scootaloo, that is a hurtful stereotype! Just because I'm a boy doesn't mean my room has to be covered with smut," he turned to Pinkie's sisters, "Just ignore her." he frowned at Scootaloo and her friends to not embarrass him.

"Isn't it nice to see our family's getting along so well?" Pinkie asked.

"Mm-hm." Marble agreed.

"It sure is." Sunset added.

"I'll say. I've never had this many people who aren't relatives in my home before." Spike admitted.

"I think you and your family have been wonderful hosts." Maud said.

Spike still boggled by Maud's tone came to realize it was her way of giving a compliment, "Well, thanks. I try my best."

Sweetie Belle looked to Twilight, "I just can't believe the rumors about you living with Spike are actually true."

"What can I say, I love it here." Twilight answered.

'And so do I.' Spike thought about all the perks of living under the same roof as Twilight.

And so the girls and Spike continued to have fun as it got late. Stone came up and spoke, "Sorry to interrupt, but it's getting late and everyone's ready to head out."

"Heavens, I had no idea it was this late." Rarity realized.

"Guess we better get a move on." Applejack said.

"Right." Fluttershy agreed.

So the girls got up and started taking their leave while thanking Spike for the fun. Pinkie and her sisters were the last ones to leave, as Maud spoke, "I hope we meet again, Spike."

"Likewise." Spike answered, as Maud left the room.

Marble shuffled her feet on the floor, as Pinkie spoke on her behalf, "Marble Pie wants to thank you and your family for inviting us, right?"

"Mm-hm." Marble answered in a cuter tone.

'She could seriously compete with Fluttershy in the moe department.' he thought.

Limestone was last as she retained a scowl at Spike much to his worry, until it turned to a smile, "You're a good man, Spike Drake." she shook his hand before leaving with her sisters.

Spike smiled seeing Limestone wasn't so bad at all, 'Maybe I won't have to file her under approach with caution after all.'

Stone suddenly flew up to Spike's bedroom balcony and was let back in, "Thanks for dinner, Spike. Now I won't have to sneak downstairs in the middle of the night for a snack."

"Good. Because my parents are accusing me of eating foods they were saving." Spike eyed the older dragon who smiled sheepishly before heading back to the attic.

* * *

After everything was cleaned up, Spike was in the bathroom taking a bath with the tub filled with bubbles.

He sighed in relaxation, "Today was hectic at school, and lively here. But it turned out all good. Twilight's parents are nice and approve of me. Though this was them in human form. I wonder how they'd look in Equestria? Well, maybe I'll find out eventually."

Suddenly the door opened, and Twilight walked in wearing a bathrobe and had her hair done up. Spike seeing this let out a gasp of shock, as the girl herself saw him, "Oh, Spike. You were already in here?"

"Yes. Obviously!" Spike cried, as he brought some of the bubble foam to cover his body up.

"Sorry, I thought you were still in your room." Twilight said, as she closed the bathroom door, "But as long as you're there, we can take a bath together."

"What? Seriously?" Spike gasped.

"Of course. We've already showered together, so why not this?" Twilight asked, as she removed her robe.

Spike eyed Twilight's bare naked body up like before, and felt flustered, 'This is the best!' he thought.

When he saw Twilight approaching the tub, he pulled his legs up to give her some space. Twilight stepped into the tub and sighed in relaxation as she sat herself down with her back to Spike, "How's this? Good enough for you?" Twilight asked, while looking back at him.

"I'm all good." He answered.

"I'm glad. I like it too," Twilight added, "Would you please wash my back for me?"

"Yes, ma'am." Spike answered without a second thought.

So Spike took the soap and began washing Twilight's back, "Mm. That's good, Spike. Don't miss a single spot."

Spike just continued to wash Twilight's back, as he relished in the activity, 'Now this is the best way to end the day. I just hope she doesn't scoot up to me any closer or she'll feel it.'

Twilight spoke, "I'm glad our parents got along so well today. I was almost worried they wouldn't approve you and your family."

"Almost?"

"Yeah. While they're not over critical like royal families are. My parents are fair and have always respected my decisions and choices."

"Good to know."

After Spike finished Twilight's back, the girl spoke, "Thanks for that, Spike. Now how would you like to wash my front?" Suddenly she heard a thud, "Spike?" she looked back seeing Spike with his head leaned back with a trickle of blood coming down his nose, eyes dazed, and a goofy grin on his face, "Spike? Spike, are you ok? Spike!"

'Her front.' Spike thought in arousal.

 **(And there you have it. Spike and the girls got their families together, and all turned out well.)**


	30. Nightmare Reborn

**(And here were are with the next update in which one of the girls falls into darkness.)**

One Friday afternoon Spike was in dragon mode sparing against Shining Armor and Stone who were wielding swords. Spike was dodging their sword strikes while tail whipping their wrists to make them lose hold of their weapons. Stone quickly dodged a fire blast from Spike, before rolling across the ground to reclaim his sword, "Man, he's fighting harder than ever today." he told Shining Armor.

"Wonder what's got him so hyped?" Shining Armor wondered, as Spike flew around launching fireballs at the two.

After training, Shining Armor and Stone were pooped, while Spike was as lively as ever, "Come on, guys. Don't tell me you're all wiped out?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Stone panted.

"Spike, how is it you still want to have a go?" Shining asked in between breaths.

"Sorry, guys. It's just I'm so excited right now!" Spike beamed.

"We can see that," Stone noticed, "We just want to know why you're so excited."

"Because my harem idea has been approved." Spike grinned.

The two looked flabbergasted, as Shining Armor asked, "Wait a minute are you saying?"

"Yes! Twilight approved of my idea!" Spike cheered.

"No kidding?" Stone asked, "How did you manage to convince her?"

"It wasn't easy, but this is how it went." Spike began.

* * *

 _It was a previous night following the family open house. Spike and Twilight were in Spike's room, as Spike explained his idea to Twilight including the Dragon Passion influence, "A harem?!" Twilight gasped in shock._

 _"That's right." Spike winced at her reaction._

 _"Spike, do you have any idea what you're suggesting?"_

 _"I have a general idea." he answered._

 _"I don't think this can be acknowledged." Twilight replied._

 _"What?!" Spike gasped, "Twilight, be reasonable. Stone said this is about Dragon's Passion. And girls are my passion. And if I don't get them the easy way, I'll go into a frenzy and just take what I want by force. Is that really what you want?"_

 _"No, but aren't I enough to satisfy your passion?" Twilight asked feeling a bit hurt._

 _"You know Dragon Passion is strong, Twilight. You think any dragon got through their life with just one of what they crave? I doubt it and you know it," Twilight pouted at his logic, "Don't think of it as being replaced or anything. Think of it as you leaving me with someone to satisfy me when you can't always be here," Twilight started listening and pondering on Spike's words, as the boy continued, "Trust me, Twilight. No matter who or how many I would add you'd always be number one to me." he held her shoulders._

 _"Spike." she gasped, at his words._

 _"Do it for my sake... Please?" he started giving her the puppy dog eyes._

 _Twilight unable to stand the way he was looking at her, along with his words of reason answered, "Oh, all right."_

 _"Yes!" he embraced her, "Thank you, Twilight! I promise you will not regret this!"_

 _"However," Twilight interrupted him, "I will personally manage whoever you decide to make part of this harem, and if whoever you decide to add agrees."_

 _"Deal." Spike answered._

* * *

Stone and Shining Armor were taken aback by Spike's story, as the Prince of the Crystal Empire spoke, "Wow. You really did manage to convince her."

"Oh, yeah. A personal success if I do say so myself." Spike stood proudly.

"So do you have any idea who you want to add to it?" Shining Armor asked.

"Before you list I should tell you, I am getting along fine with Octavia Melody, so don't bother asking her." Stone warned him.

"Wouldn't think of it. Besides I want to avoid adding anyone who doesn't know about our secret." Spike explained.

"Smart plan." Shining Armor said.

"So have you got your first choice in mind?" Stone inquired.

"As it so happens, yes," Spike confirmed, "And Twilight already approved of her."

"Well, who is it?" Stone asked wanting Spike to spit it out already.

"It's Rarity." he answered.

"Huh, sounds like a logical choice." Shining Armor admitted.

"Quite so," Stone agreed, "And have you asked Rarity about this yet?"

"Not yet. But I'm going to today."

"How?" Shining Armor wondered.

"Twilight's hosting a slumber party tonight. When Rarity has a moment alone, that's when I make my move." Spike smirked.

"You seemed to have thought this out." Stone commended.

"Right," Spike snickered to himself, and thought, 'If this works, I'll be having twice the girls and more down the line!' he cheered mentally.

* * *

As nighttime was rolling in, the girls were in Twilight's room at Spike's place. Twilight was currently talking to Sunset Shimmer, while Rainbow and Applejack were playing video games, Rarity was doing Fluttershy's nails, and Pinkie was updating her blog.

"This was a real great idea, Twilight." Sunset admitted.

"Yeah. I'm glad you decided to have this slumber party." Pinkie added.

"No problem, girls." Twilight answered.

"I hope Spike doesn't feel left out," Fluttershy said in worry, "I mean we're all friends and we're having this slumber party in his own home."

"Don't worry, Fluttershy. I know Spike can entertain himself tonight. Besides next time we have one we'll be sure to include him." Twilight promised.

The door to the bedroom opened, and Spike stepped in carrying a stack of pizza boxes, "Pizza. Come and get it!"

"Yay!" Pinkie cheered, as the girls took the pizza boxes leaving Spike with two.

"Just for the record, you girls owe me five bucks each for this." he said.

"We'll pay you back, sugarcube." Applejack promised.

"Thanks." Spike replied, as he took a good look at the girls surrounding them in their pajamas. He already saw Twilight in her own ever since she moved in with him. But he surveyed the scene and studied each of the girls in their own sleepwear.

Sunset wore a magenta shirt and long pants. Pinkie Pie wore a long blue sleeveless shirt with yellow balloons and matching shorts. The shirt had purple straps and a pink bow above the chest. Applejack wore blue footsie pajamas with pale blue apple prints. Rainbow had a white shirt with red sleeves with a lightning bolt symbol and blue pants. Fluttershy wore pajamas similar to Twilight, only they were green with butterflies. Rarity wore a violet nightgown with a fiddled white collar and a blue bow.

Spike thought, 'Damn the girls look sexy in P.J's,' he eyed each of them, especially Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy's, 'How do they keep their racks tucked into those tops?' he was brought out of his thoughts by Twilight.

"Spike, are you ok?"

Spike regained his senses, "Huh? What? Oh, I'm fine, Twilight. Now if you girls don't mind, I'm going to bring this up to Stone, and take my own pizza back to my room."

"Ok, Spike. If you need anything, just ask." Twilight same.

"Same goes to all of you." Spike replied, as he looked at the girls, before shifting his eyes to Rarity. Rarity was curious at the longing look he was sending her way, before Spike took his leave. The fashion girl was curious, but was brought out of it as the girls continued to party.

* * *

After bringing Stone his pizza, Spike was in his own room having his own, while pondering about Rarity and how he was going to get alone with her, "If I can just get a moment with Rarity I can talk to her about it. But I need to be careful. I don't wanna come off to her as some sick girl obsessed boy. What am I saying? That is my reputation." he sighed.

"Rarity, could you get us some drinks?" came Twilight's voice.

"Of course, Twilight." Rarity replied.

Spike overhearing that started brimming with hope, until he got a text. He checked the message seeing it was from Twilight, 'Now's your chance. Make it count.' Spike smirked seeing the chance Twilight gave him. He left his room, to head Rarity off.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Rarity was getting some sodas for the girls, as Spike popped in, "Hey, Rarity."

"Oh, Spike. I'm glad you're here. Can you help me with these?" she requested.

"No problem." Spike took some of the sodas from her.

"Oh, thank you." she said, as Spike spoke.

"So, how's the slumber party going?"

"Oh, it's going fabulous. But you know this isn't the first time, Twilight held a slumber party."

"It isn't?"

"Oh, no. Her first time, she actually brought out a book listing all the stuff to do at a slumber party." Rarity explained.

"Seriously?" Spike asked with a chuckle.

Rarity laughed as well, "I'm afraid so. Until Rainbow and Pinkie just tossed the book away and showed her how to really throw one. Since then, Twilight learned not to try so hard over something so easy."

"That's good to know."

"I even decided to show her how to properly make smores." Rarity added.

"Yum. Love those things." Spike licked his lip.

"Maybe next time I can make some with you." she offered.

"Sounds good to me," Spike smiled with the girl, "Rarity, there's something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"Oh, what is it, darling?"

"Well, you know how much I love Twilight, don't you?"

"Of course I do. We all know."

"Yeah, but you know there's a lot of room in my heart for more than her. There's room enough for you, and everyone else." Spike explained trying to start of slow.

"I know, Spike. You care about all of us, just like we care about you." Rarity said.

"Yes, but I'm talking about in the other sense." Spike replied.

Rarity hearing his words started realizing something, "Spike, are you saying?"

"Rarity, I'd like you to be part of..." Spike was suddenly interrupted, as his mom came out.

"Rarity?" she asked.

Spike suddenly felt as if an arrow shot through his heart. Rarity however just spoke, "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask if you could sometime mend a dress of mine. My wedding anniversary is coming up, and my husband and I are going to spend the night out."

"Of course, Mrs. Drake. I can do that for you." Rarity said.

"Thank you, dear. Spike's so lucky to have such a generous friend." Mrs. Drake left.

Upon leaving, Rarity turned back to Spike, "Now what were we talking about?"

Spike already having his mood disturbed by his mom's impeccable timing answered, "It's nothing important." Rarity was confused knowing Spike was looking ready to tell her something important, but Spike just continued, "Come on, let's get these to the girls."

"Oh, right." they took the soda's back to Twilight's room.

* * *

That night, Spike was lying in his bed with his face buried into his pillow to contain his screams of aggravation. He pulled his head up for some air, "Dammit! I can't believe my mother just popped in right when I was about to ask her! I should've known better than to ask Rarity in the confines of my own home. Now I'm gonna have to start from scratch all over again!" he sighed before dropping his head back onto his pillow and sobbed in despair.

A few blocks away from Spike's place, stood Sombra on top of another rooftop, "The time is now to infect one of the Elements of Harmony," he pulled out the jar containing the essence of Nightmare Moon. He opened the lid and held it out with the wispy essence escaping, "Yes, seek out a new vessel." he told the essence that traveled to Spike's place.

The essence slipped into Spike's home and traveled along the dark hallway before seeping into Twilight's room. Inside the bedroom, all the girls were asleep with Twilight in the bed, Pinkie sleeping at the end of it, while the rest of the girls were in sleeping bags they brought with.

The essence of Nightmare began traveling into each of the girls dreams to feed off the fear by giving them nightmares. Twilight was dreaming that she was being renounced as Celestia's student, stripped of her wings, and dismissed for good. It entered Applejack's dream where Applejack had a nightmare about her entire family losing their produce leaving their farm as a barren wasteland with the blame being pinned on her. Fluttershy was having a nightmare of every animal fleeing before her despite her pleas to not be afraid. Rainbow's nightmare was her wanting to race with her favorite athletes but was confined to a wheelchair. Pinkie was dreaming she was doing stand up comedy, but was blowing it due to her whole audience being nothing but elitist snobs who had no sense of humor. Sunset Shimmer was dreaming she was She-Demon again but didn't want to hurt anyone despite her body doing it on its own. Finally Rarity was having a nightmare that none of her friends were appreciating the outfits and accessories she made for them, and they abandoned her for another pony who made them stuff.

Rarity tried running after them, but she was growing further and further away, "No! Please, don't leave me alone!" she cried. She fell to her knees and sobbed in the darkness until a voice spoke.

"Sad isn't it?" Rarity looked up and saw a shadowy essence circle her, "You've done so much for them, and yet they tossed you aside like you were nothing."

"No, that can't be. My friends care about me!"

"Do they? If they did they'd be here right now with you. But I don't see them."

"No. They couldn't..." Rarity started falling further into despair.

"But they have," the essence started surrounding her, "But I can make it all go away. I can end your suffering."

"What, what're you doing?" Rarity asked in fright.

"Making you my new vessel." the essence of Nightmare laughed, as Rarity screamed while being consumed by the darkness.

Outside the dream world, Rarity was tossing and turning in sleep as the darkness was surrounding her. The glow from the darkness caused everyone to awaken and see what was going on, "Rarity!" the girls cried.

Applejack and Rainbow tried to help her but were repelled by the dark essence, "What's happening to her?" Applejack wondered.

"I don't know." Twilight gasped, as the door opened with Spike and Stone entering.

"What's going on?" Stone asked.

"Rarity!" Spike cried.

Rarity was lifted up before opening her eyes and spoke with a mix of her voice and Nightmare Moon's, "Elements of Harmony, you all thought I was gone for good. But now the true Princess of the Night has returned!"

"That voice." Pinkie gasped.

"What is it?" Sunset asked.

"Nightmare Moon!" Twilight gasped.

"Correct, Princess of Friendship. Now that your friend Rarity has fallen into darkness she will make a fine new body for me. And you will all cower before me!" she called, before disappearing in a flash.

"Rarity!" the group called.

"What's going on, up there?!" Spike's mom demanded from her and Spike's dad's bedroom.

"Nothing, mom, go back to sleep!" Spike called not wanting them to see what happened.

"Rarity." Fluttershy gasped.

"Where'd she go?" Rainbow asked Twilight.

"I have no idea." Twilight answered in equal shock.

* * *

Suddenly Rarity consumed by the darkness reappeared inside an abandoned building where Sombra was waiting for her. He watched as Rarity underwent her pony transformation and became her unicorn form only was infected by Nightmare Moon's influence.

The dark Rarity now stood about the same height as Nightmare Moon. Her coat was now dark purple, her mane was groomed in an elegant hairdo but much longer than usual, purple and white and somewhat ethereal with star-like glitters within it, and her eyes were pale cold blue, with vertical pupils, and diamond-like glimmers can be seen within them.

Sombra greeted her, "Welcome back to the world of the living, Nightmare Moon."

"Yes. It's good to be back. And with a brand new body to boot." she admired her new look.

"The fear you assimilated from the other elements of harmony gave you enough strength to fully posses the girl bearing the element of Generosity." Sombra stated.

"Correct. And now that I am in possession of one of their own, there is only one thing next... Revenge!" the possessed Rarity declared.

 **(Nightmare Moon has returned and how gained a new vessel in Rarity. Will the others be able to save their friend before the Rarity they know is gone for good? Stay tuned for next time.)**


	31. Nightmare Rarity

**(Welcome to my next installment where Rarity falls deeper into darkness.)**

That very night when Rarity was abducted, Spike, Stone, and the girls were in Twilight's room talking with astral forms of Celestia and Luna, "And she was gone." Twilight finished telling the story.

"This is serious." Celestia said with worry.

"What could've abducted her?" Rainbow asked.

"Based off what Twilight just told us there's only one being capable of performing what just happened." Luna began.

"Who?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Nightmare Moon."

"What?!" the group gasped.

"But that's impossible." Twilight said in shock.

"Yeah. I mean weren't you Nightmare Moon?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"And we purified you." Rainbow added.

"True, but the darkness that corrupted me and turned me into Nightmare Moon had to be behind it." Luna explained.

"The darkness?" Spike asked.

"Correct. I became Nightmare Moon due to my bitterness and jealousy, and that was fueled by a dark power that turned me into the dark pony. But now somehow that darkness has survived and has taken refuge inside of Rarity."

"We got to help Rarity." Spike said.

"But how?" Applejack asked, "We don't even know where to begin looking."

"I can help," Luna offered, "The darkness was once a part of me. But even though we've separated I can still track it."

"Yes! Score advantage for us." Rainbow cheered.

"I suggest you all get ready. I'll send Luna by soon enough." Celestia instructed.

"Yes, Princess." they nodded, as the two astral forms of the princesses vanished.

"You heard her. Let's hurry." Twilight instructed her friends.

* * *

They all went to get their regular clothes on, and while Spike was in his room, he thought to Bahamut, 'We're going to be going up against one of our own friends. It's gonna be even harder to fight her unlike fighting Snips, Snails, and Sunset Shimmer.'

'Regardless of the matter, you mustn't let your personal feelings come between you and the job. Especially if it involves the darkness that was once Nightmare Moon.' Bahamut thought back.

"Right. We do this for Rarity." Spike nodded with a pumped fist.

"Spike, are you ready?" Came Stone's voice from outside his bedroom.

"Coming." Spike said, as he left his room to join them.

They stood outside Spike's place, as a portal opened up. Out came Luna in anthro form, "Good, everyone's here."

"Yeah. Now let's go get Rarity back." Sunset said.

Luna nodded and concentrated her magic, "I'm picking up the traces of darkness. Follow me." she took it to the air and followed the trail.

"Come on." Twilight ordered, as she flew off carrying Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow flew while carrying Applejack, followed by Fluttershy, Spike, and Stone, while Pinkie surfed across the sky while forming an ice bridge.

* * *

They followed Luna until they arrived at the same warehouse that the darkness brought Rarity too. Luna turned to the group, "This is it. This is where she is."

Twilight used her magic to scan the building, "No sign of any traps. At least none my magic can detect."

"Still, we should move in with caution." Stone said.

"I got your caution!" Rainbow flew at the doors tackling them wide open.

The others ran inside, as Twilight spoke to the rainbow haired girl in sarcasm, "Thanks, Rainbow. Just barge in. They'll never see that coming." They looked around seeing the whole place was dark, until Twilight shed some light with her magic. They split up and looked around.

"Rarity?" Applejack called out to.

"Rarity?" Rainbow looked around.

"Rarity, where are you?!" Pinkie shouted.

"Come on, Rarity where are you?" Spike asked in worry, as he looked around.

"Girls, help!" came Rarity's voice.

"Rarity?" they asked, as they saw in a shadow of a corner appeared to be Rarity looking injured.

"Help me." she pleaded.

"Rarity, I'm coming!" Spike ran towards her.

"Spike, wait!" Luna called, but Spike had already reached Rarity.

"Rarity, thank goodness you're..." Spike was cut off as the figure of Rarity emerged from the shadows revealing to be her new evil form. The evil Rarity grabbed Spike's arm and threw him aside. She used her magic to levitate up to the ceiling and laughed maniacally.

The group looked up in shock, as Applejack spoke, "I don't believe it."

"The essence of Nightmare Moon." Fluttershy gasped.

"Fused into Rarity." Stone added.

"It's a Nightmare Rarity!" Pinkie cried.

The villainess Nightmare Rarity spoke, "Hmm. Not a bad identity."

"Let our friend go!" Twilight demanded.

"Sorry, but this new vessel is by far better than my previous one," she looked down at the Princess of the Night, "Hello, Luna."

"Nightmare, I don't know how you managed to survive the purification thanks to the elements of harmony..."

Nightmare Rarity interrupted her, "Oh, make no mistake I thought I was done for that time. But luckily I had some help. In form of dear old Sombra."

"Sombra?" Luna gasped having recalled the memory of him as Nightmare Moon.

"Who's Sombra?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"It won't matter," Nightmare Rarity replied, "You won't live long enough to hear about it!" she started blasting the group with dark magic emanating from the element of Generosity.

"Look out!" Stone called, as he drew his sword and was deflecting the blasts with it.

"We have to attack together!" Twilight ordered, as they powered up and went into battle.

Applejack jumped in and attacked Nightmare Rarity with her strength, "Come on, Rarity. I know this ain't like you."

"The Rarity you knew is gone! And you never appreciated the stuff I did for you, farm girl!" she knocked Applejack aside.

"Applejack!" Sunset Shimmer called, before turning to Nightmare Rarity, and blasted her with combustion.

The corrupted Rarity dodged the blasts before firing a blast of magic at Sunset Shimmer making her jump to the side, "She's more powerful thanks to Nightmare's influence." Sunset said.

Rainbow and Fluttershy came in and started attacking her with their elements, "Sorry to do this to you, Rarity!" Fluttershy apologized, as she blasted her with wind gusts, followed by a round of lightning bolt strikes from Rainbow. Nightmare Rarity shook the attacks off and fired dark diamond shards at them, leaving scratches on their bodies. "It hurts!" Fluttershy cried.

"Little help here!" Rainbow called, as Pinkie jumped in.

"I got ya shards right here!" Pinkie fired ice shard projectiles at Nightmare Rarity's dark diamond shard projectiles.

As they appeared at a stalemate, Luna and Twilight came around from behind and blasted Nightmare Rarity with their combined magic. The dark pony took the attack, but got back up, "Good form, Princesses. But not even your combined powers can match my power combined with an element of harmony!" she laughed.

"Then how about I match your power with mine?" Spike flew in and tackled Nightmare Rarity as they rolled across the floor. When Nightmare Rarity was on top pinning Spike to the ground, he looked up seeing a good amount of cleavage peeking out form her outfit, "You know this would be an incredibly hot moment if it weren't for the fact I'm in danger."

"Focus, boy!" Bahamut called to him.

Spike remembered to focus as he promised his dragon partner and knocked Nightmare Rarity off. He spat dragon fire at his possessed friend, who back flipped away to avoid it, "Nice try, dragon. Not!" she blasted him with dark magic.

Spike flew up and tackled Rarity, as the two grappled, "Rarity! It's me, Spike. I know you're in there somewhere. Please. Rarity, you have to remember me, remember us. We're you're friends. Please." he pleaded.

Nightmare Rarity struggled against Spike glaring at him, until her glaring eased up. She looked at Spike with concern, and asked, "Spike?"

"Yes, Rarity. It's me." Spike encouraged her.

Just when it looked like Rarity was coming, back the possessed girl shook it off, "No!" she overpowered Spike, "You will not so easily manipulate me. I fell for so many tricks before, I will not again!"

"What's wrong with her?" Stone asked Luna.

"Nightmare's essence is sinking in slowly," Luna explained, "Eventually she will bond completely with Rarity. And when that happens their minds will be one."

"We got to stop her now!" Twilight ordered, as they all went in for the attack. They each unleashed their attacks on her, but Nightmare Rarity was overpowering them. Twilight spoke up, "We have to use the power of our elements of Harmony to defeat her the same way we defeated Nightmare Moon."

"But we need all the elements of Harmony to do it." Applejack reminded her.

"Yes," Luna agreed, "At first you were six elements, but now it has moved up to seven. All seven elements of harmony must be together to activate. But as long as Rarity is corrupted she cannot use her element."

"Exactly!" Nightmare Rarity confirmed, "Without that you stand no chance!"

"We always have a chance!" Twilight retorted, as they continued to fight the possessed Rarity.

"You're all starting to bore me to death." she unleashed a powerful blast of dark magic pushing everyone off their feet and onto the floor.

"That hurt." Rainbow groaned.

"We gotta get up!" Applejack ordered, as they struggled up, only for Twilight and the rest of the girls minus Stone and Spike to be captured and contained in magic bubbles.

"Let us out!" Twilight demanded, as she tried blasting out of her bubble like Luna and Sunset, while the others were trying to punch their way out.

"Escape is but an illusion. You will be my prisoners forever more. And once I'm done with all of you. All of the Elements of Harmony will be used to plunge this world and Equestria into Darkness!" she declared before she and the captured girls vanished into thin air.

"Girls!" Spike cried, as he got up and saw they were gone.

"I don't believe this." Stone said in shock.

"I-I failed to protect them." Spike said, as sadness was consuming him and he dropped his head down as tears fell to the floor.

 **(Nightmare Rarity has escaped with the girls and Luna, and Spike has fallen into a state of Heroic B.S.O.D. Can he snap out of it and go and rescue the girls before time runs out for them? See you soon.)**


	32. The Vanquish of a Nightmare

**(And here we are. Spike has to save the girls and Luna, and find a way to snap Rarity out of it.)**

Twilight groaned as sunlight shined onto her, as she opened her eyes and saw she was in her human form, "What happened? Where am I?" She stood up and bumped her head, "Ow!" she saw she was contained inside a orb shaped prison with a window and bars. She looked through the bard seeing she was suspended above the ground inside an old factory, "What is this place? Hey! What's going on here!" she demanded.

"Twilight?" came Applejack's voice.

"Is that you?" Sunset Shimmer's voice was heard.

"Girls, where are you?" Twilight tried to looked around with whatever she could see through the bars.

"We're up here." Fluttershy answered.

Twilight managed to look around and spot six more spherical prisons suspended above the ground with each of the girls reverted into human form, "Everyone all right?" she asked.

"We're ok!" Pinkie called.

"Something's wrong. We can't activate our elements." Applejack stated.

"And my magic has been neutralized." Luna added.

Twilight tried to use her own magic even in human form, with no results, "Mine too."

"It is futile," Nightmare Rarity spoke, as she hovered before the prisons, "Those sphere's you are trapped in negates your magic as well as the magic within your elements."

"Let us out of here!" Applejack called.

"Never," she answered, "Now that you are all here I will teach you about replacing me with someone else."

"What're you talking about?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"Don't act like you don't know, Rainbow Dash!" Nightmare Rarity snapped, "You all just went and replaced me for someone else as if I never mattered."

"I think she's lost her cupcakes." Pinkie said while making a cuckoo gesture.

Luna spoke up, "No. It's happened. Nightmare has bonded with Rarity so much, she's taken on Rarity's memories and mind."

"Well, what does she mean 'replaced her'?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"It must've been the nightmare Rarity was having before she was possessed." Twilight deduced.

"What're you gonna do to us?!" Rainbow demanded.

"You're all going to be a pawn in my plan. First off I will continue where Nightmare Moon left off. And bring darkness to this world and Equestria. And then every single human and pony will worship me in all my glory!"

"Yup. That's Rarity in vanity." Applejack noticed.

"You won't get away with this!" Luna called.

"She's right!" Twilight agreed, "When Spike and Stone find us..."

Nightmare Rarity cut her off, "They will be walking right into their doom. Enough chatting. It's time to put things into motion." she extended magical cables to each of their cages and magic was being drained from them and into her.

"What's happening?" Rainbow groaned.

"I feel so weak!" Fluttershy panted.

"She's siphoning off the magic inside us." Twilight called, while trying to remain strong.

"But why?" Sunset Shimmer groaned.

"The magic inside of you is a boost that I need in order to fully control Luna's magic. And with her magic I will make it eternal nighttime by eclipsing the sun forever!"

"Eclipsing the sun?" Twilight gasped, "But you can't do that!"

"I can. And I will." Nightmare Rarity smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile at Spike's place, Spike was sitting on top of his roof moping over what happened last night. Stone, Celestia, and Discord watched from the front of the house, "How long has he been up there?" Discord asked.

"Since dawn." Stone answered.

"And his parents?" Celestia inquired.

"Spike told them the girls went home early. But he really had to keep a straight face when telling them that." the half dragon explained.

"Well, someone has to snap him out of it," Discord spoke up, "And I'm just the one to do it," he poofed himself onto the roof next to the boy, "Spike."

"Discord." Spike answered while sounding glum.

"How long are you going to be sitting up here feeling sorry for yourself?" Discord crossed his arms.

"I promised I would protect Twilight and the others no matter who I faced. But I failed. I failed to save them and I failed to save Rarity!" he put himself down.

"Will you listen to yourself?" Discord asked in annoyance, "All you're talking about is me-me-me. You think you're the only one who tried? Stone was there too and you don't hear him crying."

"What're you suggesting I do? I can't fight Rarity while she's possessed."

Discord knew he had to get through to Spike, and an idea popped into his head, "You want motivation to save your friends? Well, look at it this way. If you don't snap out of it and start thinking clearly again you'll never see the girls or their bountiful bosoms ever again." he smirked.

Spike hearing that thought about the girls and their racks, and thought, 'Never see them or their racks again?! No! I cannot let that happen!" he mentally screamed before standing up, "You're right. Twilight and the others wouldn't want to see me acting like a quitter! I am the vessel of the dragon king, and I will use all of my dragon power to stop Nightmare Rarity and bring back the real one!"

Discord smiled, "Just needed a little motivation."

Spike's beaming spirit was interrupted as the sky started getting darker, and they saw the sun was getting blocked out, "What's going on?" he gasped.

Celestia and Stone appeared on the roof, as the Princess of the sun spoke, "The sun is being eclipsed."

"Nightmare Rarity's doing." Stone scowled.

"We have to find her and stop her." Spike said.

"I'll use my magic to lock onto the sun and trace whatever is blocking it back to its source," Celestia said as she concentrated and aimed a beam up to where the sun was supposed to be. She focused until she saw it was trailing back to the factory where Nightmare Rarity and the others resided. She snapped out of it and spoke, "I know where they are. Follow me!" she took off into the air followed by Discord. Spike and Stone assumed their dragon forms and followed them.

Back at the factory, Nightmare Rarity realizing she was found gasped, "No! They found me!"

The girls hearing that looked glad, "Then Spike's on his way to save us!" Fluttershy smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Rainbow cheered.

"I knew he wouldn't give up." Twilight smiled.

Nightmare Rarity frowned seeing they weren't frightened anymore, "Even if he comes I still have tricks up my sleeves," she conjured shadow ponies wearing armor, "Make sure there are no intruders."

"Yes, your highness." they answered, but before they left Nightmare Rarity stopped them.

"Hold on. That armor's color doesn't look right. I'll need to make some changes." she began outfitting them in different styled and colored armor, while the minions were confused.

The others looked disturbed, as Pinkie Pie spoke, "Wow, she really is becoming more like Rarity."

"Should we be concerned?" Sunset Shimmer wondered, but the others didn't know what to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike, Stone, Celestia, and Discord arrived outside the factory, "That the place?" Stone asked.

"It is." Celestia confirmed.

Spike spoke, "Come on, let's go!"

They were heading for the factory, only for the shadow ponies to appear wearing gold armor decked out in gemstones, "We got company." Stone said.

"What're they wearing?" Discord asked.

"Something only Rarity would dream up." Spike answered, while taking notice of the gems on their armor.

Discord poofed himself into army general attire, "All right soldiers, let's hold the line. Charge!" He led the charge as Celestia started blasting the soldiers with her magic, and Stone started slicing with his sword that was engulfed by flames.

Stone turned to Spike, "Spike, go! We'll handle them!"

Spike nodded, and ran for the factory before breaking the doors down. He stepped inside and looked around seeing no sign of the girls or Nightmare Rarity, "If I were them where would I be?" he asked himself before sniffing the air and began following the trail.

He followed it before leading to a room, "This is where it ends. Here we go," he opened the door, but to his shock found the room decorated like a castle throne room with two thrones side by side, "What the?" he approached the thrones before seeing a kings crown with Spike's name stitched into it, "Me, king?"

Taking him by surprise was Rarity who stepped out from behind the throne in human form while also dressed in royal robes like a Queen, "Of course, my darling Spikey-Wikey."

"Rarity?" Spike gasped, "I don't believe it, you're all right!"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Rarity asked, while walking around Spike seductively.

Spike embraced her, "I was so worried about you. But where are..."

Rarity put a finger to his mouth, "Oh, hush. Don't worry they're fine. But Spike, I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Will you forget the past and live with me together forever?" she offered her hand to him.

Spike felt his heart was racing from her request, until he realized what she asked, "Wait a minute. Did you say forget the past?"

"Why yes I did." she answered.

Spike frowned, "No!"

Rarity was taken aback, "Excuse me?"

"I never want to forget the past or anyone else. Not Twilight, not Applejack, not Rainbow Dash. None of them!"

"But don't you want me?" she asked.

Spike sighed, "I do," Rarity smiled at his answer until Spike looked up at her frowning, "But not with a fake you!"Rarity then changed into Nightmare Rarity and the throne room faded away revealing to have been just a dirty employee locker room, "You tried to trick me!" Spike growled.

"And it would've worked if you had just forgotten the past!" Nightmare Rarity tried blasting him.

Spike was dodging the dark magic blasts, while shooting fireballs back at her. He flew at Nightmare Rarity and tackled her. They ended up breaking a hole in the wall and wound up in the area where the girls were being held captive.

"Spike!" Twilight called.

Spike after knocking Nightmare Rarity off him looked up seeing them, "Girls, are you all ok?"

"We're fine." Luna answered.

"But I don't know for how much longer." Twilight added.

"Can't you get out?"

"We can't. The prisons are neutralizing our magic. Our elements won't work." Fluttershy answered.

"We need your help." Rainbow called.

"Hang on, I'll get you all out!" Spike called, as he was going to fly up and help.

Nightmare Rarity blasted him from behind making him fall face first, "Spike!" the girls cried.

Nightmare Rarity laughed, "So much for the great reincarnated dragon king."

"You'll pay for that!" Twilight called to her.

"Oh, I'm so scared." she shuddered with sarcasm. She turned and was about to walk away, until she heard Spike groaning.

She turned back seeing him back on his feet, "You should know since your first defeat, Nightmare. I never go down easy!" he shouted before changing into his armor mode, "Oh, yeah!" he pumped his arms up.

"All right, Spike!" Pinkie cheered.

"Sorry to do this, Rarity." Spike said, as he fought Nightmare Rarity with all his strength without holding back.

Nightmare Rarity despite having so much power was having trouble keeping up with him. When she tried to blast him, he took the blow which barely affected him and blasted her with his enhanced dragon sending her crashing onto a conveyor belt.

Spike looked up and launched himself into the air before punching Twilight's prison with all his might breaking it. Twilight got out and transformed, "Hang on, girls!" she blasted the other prisons freeing everyone else.

With their elements of harmony powers restored they changed back, while Luna resumed her pony form, "The end is now, Nightmare!" Luna called to Nightmare Rarity.

"On the contrary, it's only just beginning!" she replied, as she began blasting at the group who dodged and resumed fighting her like before.

Spike watched seeing his friends fighting one of their own even if she is possessed, 'I have to stop this. And I know what to do.'

'Then do it.' Bahamut thought to him.

Spike nodded and approached before the armor surrounding his head vanished and exposed his face, "Everybody, stop!" he shouted.

Everyone ceased their fire, and turned to him, "Spike, we're in the middle of a fight here." Applejack reminded him.

"I know. But this isn't the way to help our friend." he replied.

"It isn't?" Pinkie asked in confusion.

"No. But I know a way to help," Spike approached Nightmare Rarity much to everyone's confusion. Twilight wanted to stop him, but Luna blocked her feeling Spike knew what he was doing, "Rarity, I know you can hear me in there!" Spike began.

Nightmare Rarity laughed, "You're wasting your time, boy."

"I'm not talking to you, Nightmare. I'm talking to Rarity. The real Rarity. The one who loves and cares for all of us. Our friend."

Nightmare Moon was silent, as Spike continued, "Rarity, there was something I wanted to tell you last night but I never got the chance to say it. But now I can."

"Is he crazy?" Rainbow asked in disbelief of his methods.

"Have faith, Rainbow." Luna replied.

Spike continued to speak to Nightmare Rarity, "Every dragon has something called dragon passion. It's what a dragon gets when he finds something he longs for the most and must have. I found my passion, and that's girls," the rest of the girls rolled their eyes knowing it was obvious, "Even though everyone knows Twilight's my true love, she allowed me to start a harem to satisfy my passion. And I wanted to ask you to be a part of it, Rarity."

The other girls minus Twilight were shocked, while Nightmare Rarity was surprised, "A part of it?"

"That's right, Rarity. I want you to be part of my harem. But you can't be unless you come back to us. Please, Rarity. I don't wanna lose you. Twilight isn't the only girl special to me, but you are too. So please. Don't leave us. Don't leave me."

Nightmare Rarity's eyes started losing their icy and cold look and started speaking in concern, "Spikey-wikey?" Spike smiled and nodded, as the girls looked on with hope, until Nightmare Rarity twitched and called, "No! I won't be fooled."

"We can't lose her!" Spike turned to the others, "Girls, show her what's in your hearts. Show Rarity we are here for her!"

The girls nodded, as their elements of harmony each projected a beam into Nightmare Moon connecting to the element of harmony Rarity wore.

Deep inside her subconscious Rarity saw various memories of her showing her generosity to all her friends and being thanked and appreciated for it. She saw the times she'd help Fluttershy out at the animal shelter and remembered how well she bonded with the hamsters while Fluttershy cleaned their habitat. She saw the time she mended Rainbow Dash's track uniform for the big track and field championship. For Applejack she saw the time when she helped out around Sweet Apple Acres. Despite it being dirty work, she was still willing to go out of her way of cleanliness to help a friend. She then saw the time she was with Pinkie Pie helping her bake for a party she was throwing at Sugarcube Corner. She remembered the time she made Twilight an outfit for her birthday that wasn't too fancy and not too casual. She then remembered the time she started recently started introducing Sunset Shimmer to some new outfits she was working on, and gave Sunset one in return for being such a good friend.

"My-my friends. They do care!" Rarity's voice came from inside her head. Nightmare Rarity's eyes glowed and began speaking with Rarity's voice, "No! I won't hurt my friends!" she struggled, as the darkness that overtook her tried fighting back.

"Keep it up! It's working!" Spike ordered the girls.

They continued feeding Rarity all their fond memories of her to make her feel stronger. The darkness surrounding Rarity was starting to be expelled, as the real Rarity was taking form again. Rarity after expelling the darkness of Nightmare from within her stood in unicorn form but still in her pajamas, "I am Rarity, and I will not be a pawn in a villains plan!"

"Rarity!" the group cheered seeing she was back to normal.

They looked up seeing the darkness that was inside her take the form of Nightmare Moon's head, "No, this cannot be!"

Spike spoke, "Nightmare, you didn't learn anything from our last encounter."

"So now we gotta teach you again." Twilight added, as the girls activated their elements of harmony and vanquished the darkness of Nightmare for good.

Suddenly Stone, Discord, and Celestia entered having defeated a majority of the soldiers Nightmare Rarity sent while the remaining bunch were vanquished when Nightmare was defeated, "We saw the light from outside." Stone began.

"Is everyone ok?" Celestia hoped.

"We're fine now, sister." Luna smiled, as Rarity approached.

"Rarity, thank goodness you're all right." Celestia smiled.

"I owe it all to my friends," she turned to her friends, but suddenly looked down in shame, "I'm so sorry for what I did. I saw all I did to you. But I couldn't control my actions. Please, forgive me." she pleaded.

Twilight smiled and laid a hand on her shoulder, "You have nothing to apologize for, Rarity. It was the work of Nightmare."

"Yes," Luna agreed, "Your mind was not your own."

Rarity looked at everyone's smiling faces confirming that it wasn't her fault. Rarity smiled with tears in her eyes and she embraced her friends. Luna smiled at them, until Celestia stood at her side. The two sisters nodded knowing what they had to do. They combined their magics and were able to undo the eclipse and bring sunlight back to the world.

"Ah get a load of that sun." Pinkie smiled.

"Beautiful." Fluttershy said in awe.

Rarity smiled seeing everything was normal again, until she looked over at Spike and spoke, "Spike?"

"Yeah, Rarity?"

"Did you really mean by what you said? You know the whole wanting me in your harem?"

Spike smiled, "I did." Rarity smiled with happy tears before throwing her arms around Spike and embraced him. Spike returned the embrace while feeling glad to have his old Rarity back.

In the dark lair, Sombra was sitting while facing Tirek, "Your plan was a failure, Sombra!" Tirek growled.

"A mere mishap. Next time I assure you, they will be dealt with." he promised.

* * *

That night at Spike's place, the girls had decided to return home having had enough for one day. In Spike's room, the boy was laying on his bed in his undershirt and shorts, while thinking about the events of the day, "Man I can't believe we almost lost Rarity to the darkness. If someone like her could be turned evil any of us could be brainwashed like that and not just Sunset Shimmer. But what she said, who is this Sombra?" he pondered, until there was a knock at his door, "Uh, yes?"

The door opened, and Spike saw Twilight standing in the door way in her pajamas, "Oh, Twilight," he said, until she stepped aside revealing Rarity who was also in her sleepwear like before, "Rarity? I thought she went home with the others?"

"After all that's happened today, Rarity wanted to be close to friends. Specifically us." Twilight explained.

"That's right." Rarity added, as the girls giggled.

Spike smiled, and thought, 'Nice to see Rarity's back to her normal happy self.'

"And Spike," Rarity added, "I wanted to apologize for when I used that illusion on you when you came to our rescue. And I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

"Oh, that? It's no problem. I already have." he replied.

Twilight smiled, "She told what it was she made you see."

"Huh? You mean that?" Spike asked, before getting nervous, "I didn't mean to nearly fall victim to Nightmare's charm and tricks! I swear!" he cried.

Rarity giggled at his reaction, and Twilight sighed, "I don't care about that I'm talking about before."

"Huh?"

Rarity spoke, "Twilight's talking about how you would never forget the past and anyone all for a title."

"Really?" Spike asked, as Rarity plopped on the bed and was on Spike's right side.

Twilight took the spot on Spike's left side, "Really. Choosing your friends over the title of king is something I'm very proud of. That's my Spike for you."

"Yeah, that's me in a nutshell." Spike chuckled.

Suddenly Spike found his right arm locked with Rarity's as the girl spoke, "Now just a moment, darling. You know he's going to have to be my Spikey-Wikey from this point on too."

"Uh, Rarity." Spike said seeing Rarity being an instigator might not be a good idea.

Spike then found his left arm locked with Twilight, as the Princess scowled at Rarity who was smiling sweetly, "Rarity, just because we're friends, you should still show some restraint."

Suddenly the two girls got into each others faces, while Spike found both sides of his head smushed in between both their enormous busts. He blushed from the feeling, while wondering if they knew what they were causing him. But they were too focused on each other.

Rarity spoke up in a teasing manner, "You should know better than anyone, Princess. Restraint is forbidden in a battle like this. And here I thought cowards talk wasn't you at all."

Twilight answered, "Well, I'm not losing to you after hearing that," she grabbed Spike's head and pressed it into her bosom as he let out muffled sounds, "Come and hit me with your best shot." she smiled.

Suddenly Spike found his face being pulled into the bigger bust of Rarity as the girl giggled, "Is this how we're doing it?"

Spike could only sigh in relaxation as his head kept getting smothered right from left by either of the two girls, 'I finally made it to paradise. Today turned out to be a great day for sure.'

The two girls ceased what they were doing much to Spike's disappointment, and giggled, "Look at us acting so silly." Rarity giggled.

"And over Spike as well." Twilight added.

"I didn't mind it." Spike replied.

The two smiled at him, as Rarity spoke, "And, Spike?"

"Yeah?" he asked and suddenly found himself getting kissed on the lips by Rarity.

When they parted, the girl finished, "Thank you so much for wanting me to be with you."

Spike smiled, "You're welcome."

Rarity turned to Twilight, "And thank you, Twilight. For approving of this."

"What're friends for?" she replied, as the two girls embraced with Spike finding himself once again surrounded by their beautiful busts. Eventually the three fell asleep with Spike in the middle, Twilight laying on his left side, and Rarity on his right side with both girls draping their arms around him.

Meanwhile in the homes of the other girls, each of them were in bed sleeping, while deep down thinking about the same thing, 'I hope Spike asks me to be in his harem.'

 **(And there you have it. Spike rescued the girls and brought Rarity back. Now he has the first of a long line of girls to add to his harem. But now more dark forces await them on the horizon.)**


	33. A Dark Threat

**(And welcome to my next chapter where the group learns of another villain who is lurking about in the shadows.)**

The next morning, Spike groaned in his sleep as he slowly woke up, "Oh, what a night," he looked upon his right side and to his surprise laid Rarity still asleep. The more shocking discovery of this was that she was completely naked. He stammered in shock before rolling away from her only to see on his other side was Twilight who like Rarity was also fast asleep and in the buff as well. He let out shocked gasp, before speaking, "Jackpot!"

The two girls groaned, before waking up. They rubbed their eyes and smiled at Spike, as Twilight spoke, "Good morning, Spike."

Rarity continued, "Good morning, darling. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, but what's going on here? Why're you two suddenly in the buff?" he asked while knowing it's become Twilight's habit, but wondered why Rarity did it.

Rarity spoke up, "Well, after we had gone to bed I soon woke up suddenly feeling a wee bit hot. Twilight was also awake and suggested we remove our sleepwear and everything else. She explained to me some of the greater perks of sleeping while wearing nothing."

"Right. I remember now." Spike replied, while surprised Twilight suggested Rarity get naked along with her in his bed.

"After that we both used you as a hug pillow through the night." Twilight finished.

"You're very comfy to cuddle with." Rarity said with a bat of her eyes.

"Thanks. I'm glad I could be that for you," Spike answered, as his eyes gazed down to Rarity's exposed rack, and thought, 'Damn, they look even better when they're not covered up.'

Rarity smirked, "Got a good enough look at them, Spike?"

Spike snapped out of it and stammered, "Uh, look at what? I didn't see anything."

"You don't have to be so shy about the subject, Spike. I know about your little breast obsession. In fact it's obvious the others know as well."

"And you don't find me a perverted creep because of that?" he asked in confusion.

"Heaven's no, Spike. It is only natural for men to take pleasure in such aspects. And since I am part of your harem now, I take it as a compliment you find mine such a joy to behold. And really, wouldn't you want all of this?" she put her right hand underneath her enormous right breast and hefted it up a bit, while smiling flirtatiously.

Spike was nervous remembering about Twilight, but recalled she was ok with it, so he gave her an answer, "Yes I would."

Rarity smiled and embraced him while pressing her breasts into his chest and nuzzling his cheek, "I'm so happy to hear that."

Spike smiled with excitement, 'Oh, man. If I wasn't wearing a shirt this would be a hundred times better!'

Twilight suddenly spoke up, "Ok, Rarity. There will be plenty of time to dote on Spike later. Right now we need to get ready."

"Oh, right of course," Rarity giggled. Spike couldn't help but feel down that the sensual moment was interrupted, until Rarity put a finger under his chin making him look at her, "Don't worry. We'll have plenty of time for this soon enough."

Spike smiled at that assurance, as he watched the two get out of his bed and get changed back into their pajamas before leaving the room. When they were gone he thought with joy, 'This developing harem is going to be hardcore awesome!'

* * *

Afterward, when Twilight and Rarity had finished getting ready along with Spike were on their way to the club. As they walked, Spike spoke up, "After that incident with Nightmare's return I'm hoping we don't have to deal with anything crazy for awhile."

"Quite so." Rarity agreed.

"Same here." Twilight nodded, as they arrived at the club.

Upon entering the meeting room they saw Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Sunset Shimmer, and Applejack there waiting. Along with them included Celestia, Luna, Discord, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Stone who arrived hours before Spike, Twilight, and Rarity.

"Hey, guys." Spike greeted.

"And how're all of you this morning?" Rarity inquired.

"We're super!" Pinkie beamed.

"So how was last night with you three?" Rainbow winked.

Twilight and Rarity looked sheepish, while Spike spoke up, "Everything was fine. Nothing out of the ordinary." he looked seeing Shining Armor and Cadence smiling amusingly.

Twilight took notice of their superiors, "I wasn't expecting all of you here. Is something wrong?"

"I'm afraid there is something we need to bring to topic." Celestia began.

"What is that?" Rarity wondered.

"You all heard what Nightmare said about being restored thanks to the work of Sombra," Luna began, and the girls and Spike nodded in remembrance, "Then it's time we told you exactly about Sombra, because if he's involved in this we're going to have to be extra careful."

"Who is Sombra?" Spike wondered, as the girls listened in.

Celestia began while using her magic to display a kingdom that looked to be made of crystal, "Behold the Crystal Empire."

"Crystal Empire?" Spike asked before turning to Twilight, "Isn't that the kingdom your brother and Cadence rule over?"

"That's right." Twilight confirmed.

Celestia continued, "It was once one of Equestria's most beautiful and noble kingdoms, home to the Crystal ponies."

Spike looked at the magical hologram seeing the Crystal ponies, "Whoa. How do they get their coats like that?" nobody answered, and the Princes proceeded.

"They were ruled by their kind and majestic leader Princess Amore." Celestia said, as they saw the mentioned Princess who was a tall unicorn standing before her subjects.

Spike looked in awe at the princess and thought, 'That pony's bangin' hot. I want one of those in my harem.'

Celestia continued on, "Under Amore's rule the crystal ponies lived in peace and prosperity. Until one day the princess was overthrown and the kingdom was usurped by Sombra, a unicorn whose heart was as black as night," an image of Sombra appeared shocking Spike and the girls, "He turned the Crystal empire into his own dark kingdom and enslaved all the crystal ponies.

The group watched seeing Sombra overlook the many inhabitants with shackles around their necks connected by chain links being forced to work in crystal mines. While other crystal ponies were outfitted in dark crystallized armor and once their helmets were placed upon them, their eyes glowed green as if they were possessed.

"For a long time Sombra had ruled the empire and punished any pony who tried to stand up to him," Luna said, "It was then we were warned about this and Celestia and I went to right what Sombra had wronged."

Celestia spoke, "Using our combined magic we managed to defeat Sombra turning him into shadow and banished him to the frozen north. However before doing that Sombra pulled off one last trick. He used his own magic to make the Crystal Empire and all of it's inhabitant vanish into thin air. For over a thousand years there was nothing out there in the North. And in time ponies forgot all about it and even history books neglected it."

"So what happened then?" Spike inquired.

"Well, some time ago the kingdom resurfaced, but that also meant Sombra had returned as well," Celestia explained, "I sent Cadence and Shining Armor there to protect it from Sombra who aimed to take the empire back."

Cadence spoke up, "I was able to protect the empire and keep Sombra from entering using my magic, but it wouldn't last forever."

Shining Armor continued, "After checking out the history books we discovered the protect the empire we needed the crystal heart. The only thing that could protect the empire from dark forces and defeat Sombra. Before he was defeated he hid it away so that no pony would find it and use it against him. Me and some of the guards uncovered it's hiding place and brought it back to place. With it restored Sombra was defeated, or so we thought."

"Since then Shining Armor and I assumed leadership of the empire." Cadence finished.

"So it looks like Sombra has returned again and is stirring up trouble." Rainbow noted.

Luna nodded, "Yes. For I recall he was one of the others I was conspiring with as Nightmare Moon."

"You really knew how to pick partners back then." Pinkie told Luna.

"I advise you all to take warning," Celestia warned them, "Sombra is unlike any enemy you've encountered."

Discord spoke, "Indeed. He's even worse than Chrysalis. Plus he has no sense of humor."

Twilight spoke, "We'll take extra care, Princess."

"See that you all do." Luna said.

* * *

Soon afterward, Spike left the club needing to take care of something while Twilight stayed behind to talk to the others. As Spike was walking back he spoke to himself, "Sombra. That guy looked straight up crazy and evil. If we do face him and without a doubt we will, I hope we can defeat him. Every enemy we keep facing turns out to be stronger and even harder to fight. But still together we always stand a chance no matter how dangerous the enemy is." As he walked on, he was unaware of a pair of green glowing eyes watching him from the shadows. A soft laugh was let out before the glowing eyes faded into the shadows.

 **(And there you go. The group knows of their next enemy, and it looks like he has his eyes on Spike. Don't miss next time, everyone.)**


	34. Sombra's Side

**(Here's the next chapter, guys. Spike comes face to face with his next biggest opponent, and learns the real terrifying truth about him.)**

After Spike left the club room he went out into the city to take care of some things for his parents. Afterward he stopped and grabbed a bite at his favorite fast food joint. As he ate his burger and fries, he thought to himself, 'So right now I have Twilight and Rarity in my harem. Which should I go after next? Pinkie Pie would be a likely choice, or is it too obvious. Fluttershy may be too shocked if I asked her next. Sunset Shimmer may be too soon. I could go for Rainbow Dash or even Applejack.'

Bahamut interrupted him, 'You are certainly taking this whole harem thing to heart, aren't you?'

'Of course I am, Bahamut. Asking the girls to be part of it is a delicate procedure. I just can't flat out ask them. I have to be calm and cool about it, not come off as some desperate horn dog.'

'I think we're a little late for that last part.' the dragon replied.

'Har-har,' Spike laughed in sarcasm. He then dropped his head down, 'This is going to be tougher than I thought.' Outside the place in another building on the ground level, a figure decked out in black and wearing a fedora was watching him through the window.

* * *

After finishing his meal, Spike left the place and continued home taking a shortcut down an alley, until he felt a presence following him. He spun around and saw nothing. He cautiously looked around before sniffing the air with his dragon nose, "Trouble," he said quietly, suddenly he jumped to the side avoiding an attack from three shadow-like ponies, "What the?" he gasped.

The three shadow ponies gazed at Spike with the intent to kill, "Get him!" one hissed.

They went to attack again, only for Spike to shift into his dragon form and spat fire in their direction. The three creatures backed off before flying around him in circles using their shadow bodies to blind him, "Get away from me!" Spike unleashed a powerful fireball to knock them away. The three got up and gazed at Spike, "If you three wanna mess with me, well, you better be prepared for the consequences!" suddenly the three shadow ponies took off much to his confusion, "Hey, where'd they go?" he looked around until a new voice came up.

"Relax, young dragon. I only wanted to get your attention."

"Who's there?" Spike demanded, only for the shadow on the wall to come to life and drag Spike into it as he struggled.

Spike suddenly fell out of a shadow and onto a floor. He got up and saw the whole area was pitch dark, "Where am I? Hello?!" he called out.

"Welcome, Spike." came the same voice from before.

Spike looked over and saw Sombra sitting in an arm chair before a fireplace. He looked at Spike with a smirk on his face. Spike however was in shock as he recognized him, "Sombra!"

"Oh, you've heard of me?" Sombra asked curiously.

"Yes. And from what I was told I am not impressed with you." Spike answered in anger.

"I see."

"You were the one who infected Rarity with Nightmare's essence!" Spike growled.

"Guilty, but it was a failure."

Spike's eyes tightened, and continued, "What do you want with me?"

"I simply wished to have a word with you, new dragon king."

"Well, you can forget about it. Because I have nothing to say to you."

"What a shame, because I have much to tell you. Some of it involves your relationship with the elements of harmony." he tempted him.

Spike hearing that was suddenly curious, "What do you mean?"

"Please come and sit down," he offered him a seat, as another armchair magically appeared before them. Spike looked at the chair and then at Sombra feeling this had to be a trap. But Spike took a chance and sat down before Sombra, "Can I offer you a drink?" Sombra asked as he poofed himself a glass of wine.

"Cola." Spike answered while keeping his guard up.

Sombra poofed a bottle of cola into Spike's claw who drank from it, "Now then I'm assuming you were told of my past and the Crystal Empire?"

"Yeah. You overthrew their rightful ruler and enslaved all who lived there. The Crystal Ponies were all happy until you took it all away from them!" Spike snapped.

Sombra remained calm, and answered, "I see. Well, my boy I'm afraid you haven't been told the full truth about my past."

"Full truth? What do you mean?" Spike inquired.

"What I mean is, I wasn't always like this... this... monster."

"Oh, really?" Spike crossed his arms.

"That's right. Allow me to elucidate on the tale not many knew about me." Sombra used his magic to show Spike his memories from long ago.

Spike watched as Sombra narrated, _"Over a thousand years ago during the reign of Princess Amore, the Crystal Empire was indeed beautiful and filled with love. Then one day in the Snowy North, the crystal guards found a young unicorn foal lost and abandoned with no memory."_

Spike watched the memory seeing the foal was Sombra with a normal unicorn horn colored gray and his eyes were green, "That's you." Spike gasped.

Sombra nodded, and continued, _"I was brought to the Crystal Empire and left under the care of the ponies at the orphanage. All I had was a name. Sombra. I was a slow learner compared to the other students, and was ostracized by the other children because I wasn't a crystal pony, nor did I have a cutie mark."_

"Kids can be so cruel." Spike sighed while crossing his arms.

"Indeed," Sombra agreed, "But there was one other young pony who showed me kindness."

Spike looked seeing the memory show young Sombra with a young crystal unicorn pony filly who had a grayish heliotrope coat, a pale light grayish arctic blue mane, and light arctic blue eyes, "Who is that?"

"Radiant Hope," Sombra answered, _"The children mocked her as well because she had a big imagination. But to me she was the greatest friend I could ever have hoped for. Since that day we did everything together. We played, laughed, and enjoyed every moment we had with one another. But what we wanted most was to go to the annual Crystal Fair together."_

"Crystal Fair?" Spike asked.

"A special event that has been part of the Empire for as long as it's been around. It's meant to restore the spirit of love and unity to the Crystal Empire so the citizens can protect it from harm." Sombra explained.

"Sounds like quite a special occasion." Spike admitted.

Sombra carried on, _"Hope and I went to see the Crystal Heart in its spot. Little did I know I would be facing my greatest enemy and that I would have one of the greatest moments in my life. Princess Amore told us the Crystal Heart's reflection reflects what is in one's heart. When I looked into it all I saw was anger, hate, and darkness."_

"Whoa." Spike gasped.

 _"Hope on the other hand saw herself as a Princess. When I was asked what I saw I told them all I saw was a shadow and nothing more. Amore told me I had the power to change it, but I insisted what I saw was nothing. I would eventually find out what I saw wasn't nothing. When the day came for the Crystal Fair, Hope and I were excited, but this feeling crept over me and I suffered aches and pains in my body. Hope refused to go to the Crystal Fair and stood at my side promising we'd make it next year. The day after the Crystal Fair I was perfectly fine, as if the pain never happened. I began planning ahead for next year's fair."_

Spike watched the memories seeing the years pass with Sombra still bedridden on the day and Hope never leaving his side, _"But every year it was the same thing. I'd be in pain and Hope wouldn't leave my side. As the years passed my desire to see the Crystal Fair grew and grew, and as it did so did my pain. Then one day I snapped, and my body started undergoing a change as if something evil deep within had began to overtake me. Hope used her magic to try and help me and eventually changed me back, and in the process she obtained her cutie mark."_

Spike watched seeing Sombra turn back to normal, while Hope's cutie mark appeared and took the form of a caduceus, "Amazing." Spike gasped.

 _"I was happy for her even though I didn't understand the meaning behind her cutie mark. But I discovered the ability to heal any ailment was very powerful magic. Magic not known to an average unicorn. Soon enough Hope came by with a letter from the two royal sisters Celestia and Luna. They wanted her to come to Canterlot and study with them. They knew she had to potential to become a princess which meant her reflection in the crystal heart wasn't a lie, and if she went to study with the two sisters she would leave me and without her magic I would fall apart."_

"So you didn't want her to go?" Spike asked suspiciously, "You're sounding downright selfish right now."

Sombra frowned, "Be silent and let me finish," So Spike hushed up as the dark king continued his narration, _"If the reflection in the Crystal Heart showed Hope's true destiny, then it would only be a matter of time before the reflection I saw in the Crystal Heart would catch up to me. I ran to the snowy mountains up North, where I happened upon the one thing that would help me realize what my destiny was all along."_

Spike looked and saw a big red crystal sticking out of the snow, "What is that?"

"It referred to itself as my mother."

"Mother?" Spike asked in confusion.

 _"The crystal told me everything. The truth about my past and what I really was. I was never a pony at all. I was an umbrum."_

"A what?"

"An umbrum. A creature of shadow a smoke, better known as a shadow pony."

"Like those creatures who attacked me." Spike gasped.

"Yes. I am one of them given the form of a pony."

"But why?"

 _"The umbrum was what the Crystal Ponies and Amore had been trying to keep away from the Empire with the Crystal Heart. And that's why it affected me. I could never get close to it because it poisons me. The crystal said I had powerful magic brewing inside me, but it also makes me vulnerable. So they locked it away. But then the lock was removed. I remembered everything. Who I was and what I was meant to do."_

"I don't think I'm gonna like this." Spike said knowing full well where this was going.

 _"I was afraid that my reflection in the Crystal Heart meant the darkness was to overtake me, but the darkness was me all along. Destruction was my talent and darkness was my cutie mark,"_ Spike gulped, _"The crystal informed me that the rest of my army was hidden away below the city and waiting for me to awaken them. All I had to do was destroy the Crystal Heart."_

 _"So I returned that night to steal the Crystal Heart, until Amore confronted me. She knew what I was all these years and said nothing to me. She never said a word about it because she thought I had the potential to change and not be like the creatures she calls monsters,"_ he said grimly, _"I silenced her by turning her to crystal. I realized fear was stronger than love and that fear could bend anyone to my will. Hope questioned my moves and choices, but I promised her I was righting what had been wrong for so many years, and with her on her way to becoming a Princess she would rule at my side. To ensure my victory I shattered Amore's statue and scattered her fragments throughout all of Equestria."_

"Whoa," Spike gasped in fright, as he watched the flashback, "You truly are a monster. Don't you realize what you did?!"

Sombra looked down with a faint of guilt, "If I had any regrets, it was letting Hope run away when I still loved her."

"Loved?" Spike asked.

Sombra nodded, but returned to his dark persona, _"Hope sought out the two sisters and told them of our tale. They decided the best thing to do to me was to vanquish me like they do to every monster. Since then I had the crystal ponies mining the caves below so that I could unleash the umbrum. But then those sisters appeared and defeated me. But I pulled off one last trick by making the empire vanish off the face of Equestria. I made those sisters pay by leaving them with the guilt of not being able to save the crystal ponies."_

Spike watched seeing the events unfold and the royal sisters watched from the distance of where the empire once stood. Both Celestia and Luna were stricken with guilt and shame for their Pyrrhic victory.

 _"But Hope would be the one to suffer the most. She betrayed me to save the Empire that had done me nothing but wrong. Eventually a thousand years later I had returned and tried to take back the kingdom. But your Princess of Love used her magic to keep me out, but couldn't hold forever. When her force field fell I returned and went far below and found the prison which held my umbrum army. I managed to release a select few of them, until that Prince Shining Armor rediscovered the Crystal Heart I hid away and reactivated it. The umbrum I freed escaped while the Crystal Heart overpowered by body and destroyed me!"_

"Then how're you still alive?" Spike inquired.

"The umbrum I released gathered up the fragments of my body and restored me. It took awhile but it was well worth it. Since then I made some interesting friends who I felt would be beneficial in helping me take back he Crystal Empire."

"Let me guess, Nightmare Moon and Queen Chrysalis?"

"Correct. I was surprised to have learned that Princess Luna would have turned dark after finally realizing she was being overshadowed by her elder sister. But then you went and purified her, and locked Chrysalis away into crystal!"

Spike frowned at Sombra's words about Luna, and asked, "Why show me all of this? What're you trying to tell me?"

"To be weary of your friends the Elements of Harmony." Sombra warned Spike

"What? What do you mean 'be weary of them'?"

"Friendship is nothing but a farce. If it comes down to it they will terminate you for the good of the land if you ever pose a threat. Just like Hope sold me out."

"You're wrong!" Spike shouted, "Twilight and the girls would never betray me! And I would never pose as a threat to them because I'm not a monster like you!"

"You really think so?" Sombra asked, as he took a sip of his wine, "Because I can see it in your eyes. Deep down there is a monster brewing inside you and I'm not talking about the dragon within."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe or don't believe. That's up to you," Sombra replied, "But remember sooner or later they'll turn on you."

"You have no right to say that. You don't know them like I do. Twilight saved me from dying she gave me a purpose!"

"Was it because of friendship and love, or was it because she wanted to reawaken the dragon king and get it on her side?" Sombra taunted him.

"That's not true." Spike growled.

"Sure it isn't," Sombra muttered, "Well, I think we've had a nice enough chat. Time for you to go." he activated his magic and a shadow portal appeared behind Spike and sucked him inside.

Spike fell out of the portal and was back in the alley seeing it was nighttime. Spike looked at the portal as Sombra's eyes showed through it, "I think it's best we keep this meeting between us. Tell anyone and I will slag them one by one. Until we meet again, Dragon King." the portal vanished.

Spike got off the ground visibly shaken from what he witnessed and was told. He was so scared he could barely walk straight. He tried to get himself together as he made his way back home with so much on his mind.

* * *

At the Drake residence, Spike sat at the dinner table barely touching his food, which didn't go unnoticed by both his parents and Twilight, "Spike, are you ok?" his dad asked.

Spike looked up, "Oh, I'm fine, dad."

"Are you sure?" his mother asked, "You've barely touched you dinner."

Spike sighed, "Sorry. I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought I was. Please excuse me." he got up from the table and left. The Drakes watched their son leave with much concern, while Twilight looked the most concerned out of both of them.

Spike sat on his bed still lamenting over Sombra's story and what he said about the girls. He didn't wanna believe him but something stirred him up and couldn't shake it off. The door opened and Twilight entered, "Spike?"

"Oh, hi, Twilight."

"Are you sure you're ok? You haven't been yourself since you got home. Did something happen?"

"Nothing really. I just had a lot to think about."

Twilight thinking she knew what he meant spoke, "Well, after hearing that Sombra was the cause of Nightmare's possession of Rarity is still hard to take in. But we rescued her, and I know if Sombra strikes we'll be ready for him." she smiled, until she saw Spike get up and look at her with worry in his eyes.

Spike took her by surprise by throwing his arms around her and embracing her, "Spike?" she asked.

"Twilight, promise you'll never abandon me." he pleaded, as tears started falling from his eyes.

"Spike, what brought this on?"

"Please! Just promise me you or anyone else won't ever abandon me!" he begged, and continued to cry.

Twilight not sure what started this, was confused. But she did know in times like this those who're close to her when hurting need comfort. She wrapped her arms around Spike holding him close in a comforting embrace.

"I promise you, Spike. I'll never leave you. And I know the others will never leave you as well." she whispered while calming him down.

Meanwhile in Sombra's lair, Tirek appeared and spoke to him, "Have you done what you needed to do?"

"Yes. I have sewn the seeds of doubt into the dragon's mind. Soon those seeds will grow and spread like poison in the bloodstream. And when he gives into despair we will eliminate him and the elements of harmony." he laughed, while Tirek smirked seeing they have gained an advantage now.

 **(Sombra has planted seeds of doubt into Spike, and now he fears the girls will one day turn on him one day. Will Spike snap out of this funk? See you then.)**


	35. An Apple's Comfort

**(And here's the next chapter featuring Spike going through his little breakdown wondering if what Sombra said was true.)**

One morning at school, Spike was in class trying to listen to a teachers lecture but seemed lost in his own little world, 'I know better than to listen to Sombra's words, but still if I ever went crazy would the girls put me down for the sake of everything?' he thought to himself.

The bell rang, and the students were clearing out, Snips spoke to Spike, "Hey, Spike. Wanna go check out the..."

Spike answered with disinterest, "Sorry, guys. I pass for today." he walked off.

"But you didn't even let him finish!" Snails called, but Spike didn't respond.

Spike walked through the halls, until he spotted Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash, "Hey, Spike. Come on we're heading for the club." Rainbow spoke.

Spike looked at the two before answering, "Please tell Twilight I can't make the meeting today."

The two girls were confused, as Fluttershy noticed the dismal look on Spike's face, "Spike, is something wrong?" she asked in concern.

He sighed, "It's nothing." he left.

"Hey, Spike!" Rainbow wanted to go after him, but Fluttershy stopped her.

"I think we should let Twilight know about this." she suggested.

Rainbow pondered on it, before answering, "You're right." and with that the two took off.

* * *

At the meeting place, The girls were gathered save for Spike, which they all took notice of, "Where is Spike?" Twilight asked.

"He said he couldn't make the meeting today." Fluttershy answered.

"That doesn't sound like him." Sunset Shimmer said in confusion.

"Not like him at all." Rarity agreed.

"Well, he has been acting strange the last couple of days." Applejack noted.

"I know. I've tried all my best jokes and comedy gags, but he hasn't laughed at all. Not one laugh!" Pinkie bawled over Rarity who pried her off.

"He's also been shirking from his practice sessions with Stone," Twilight added, "When I asked him about it, Stone said Spike said nothing about what was wrong with him. I thought giving him some space would help, but now at this point I'm worried."

"How did this all happen anyway?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"I may know when," Twilight admitted, "It happened right after we came home after listening to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tell us the story of Sombra. Spike came home and pleaded with me not to abandon him. I didn't know what brought it on, but I promised I wouldn't. And that none of you would either."

"Why would Spike suddenly think we'd want to abandon him?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"I have no idea." Twilight answered.

"Something really doesn't feel right." Applejack said suspiciously.

"What can we do?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I say we find him and snap him out of it," Rainbow suggested, as she stood up, "And if he shows resistance, we love bomb his sorry dragon ass until he realizes it."

"Rainbow Dash, that's too barbaric." Rarity gasped.

"We'd be more likely to scare him." Sunset Shimmer added.

"So what can we do?" Rainbow inquired.

Applejack stood up, "Leave this to me, girls."

"Really, Applejack?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"When it comes to getting' the truth out of others, it's my field." the country girl assured.

"What're you going to do?" Twilight wondered.

Applejack smirked, "Don'tcha worry none, Twilight. I got this."

* * *

Out in the city, Spike was sitting atop a skyscraper looking out into the city. His mood hadn't changed since he left school. Finally Bahamut spoke up in his mind, "Spike, you have to get over this! You heard what Twilight told you. She nor any of the girls would abandon you."

"She says that now, but what if they were faced with a situation where I'd lose control and they had no other options?" Spike argued.

"Do you even hear yourself?" Bahamut asked in annoyance, "After all you've been through with them you'd think they abandon you because of that? If it came down to that I know they'd do whatever it takes to get you back. And I know deep down you know that too, but you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself to see it."

Before Spike could continue his argument, he heard his cellphone ring. He checked it and saw he had a text from Applejack, "Spike, I got a pile up of things I gotta do around the farm, and I could use some help. Big Mac's making a delivery across town and Applebloom's at a friend's house. I'd appreciate it if ya lent a helping hand. If ya come meet me in the barn."

"Well, better than sitting up here." Spike told himself, as he changed into his dragon form and flew off.

* * *

He flew all the way to Sweet Apple Acres, and landed behind an apple tree before changing back. He walked to the barn and spoke to himself, "Maybe some farm work will take my mind off things," He walked inside the barn and called out, "Hello? Applejack? I'm here!"

He got no answer from her and surveyed the barn wondering if she was hiding. Suddenly the barn doors closed and locked courtesy of vines that were sticking up from the ground, "Hey!"

"Howdy, Spike." came Applejack's voice, as she walked out from a pile of haystacks.

"Applejack, what's going on here?" Spike asked nervously.

"We're gonna have us a friendly chat, Spike. And none of us is leaving until we snap you out of it."

"Snap me out of it? I don't know what you're talking about." Spike replied.

"Don't be lyin', Spike. You know I can spot a liar a mile away." Applejack reminded him.

"I don't have time for this," Spike said, as he tried to pull the vines off the door, only for Applejack to walk over and take him by the wrist, "Hey, let go!"

"Come here, sugarcube," she dragged Spike over before sitting him on a bale of hay, "Now, Spike. I need you to be honest with me. What is wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." he denied.

"Spike, you've been behaving strangely the last few days. Twilight knows it, Stone knows it, we all know it."

"Just been having a rough week. Everyone gets them."

"And what's making it such a rough week?"

"I can't say." Spike turned his head.

"Why not?"

"I just can't!"

"Don'tcha trust me, Spike?" Applejack asked feeling hurt.

"Of course I do, it's just..."

"Isn't that what it means to be a team? Trusting each other?" Spike was suddenly falling to Applejack's words, as she continued, "All the battles we've been in, watching each others backs when we needed someone the most. Doesn't that mean anything to ya?"

"It does, but I just. I don't want anyone to abandon me or put me down." Spike explained.

"Why would ya think anyone of us would abandon ya?"

"What if something happened to me? I go crazy and out of control, and you girls are tasked with bringing me down." Spike spoke, as sadness was overtaking him.

"Spike, why would ya think something like that? You ain't gonna go crazy." Applejack spoke in disbelief.

"But what if I did, and you had no choice but to end me?"

"Well, that ain't gonna be the decision," before Spike could continue to flip out, Applejack spoke, "Think about it, Spike. After all we've been through you think we're ever gonna abandon ya or put ya down if something happened to ya? Never gonna happen. We'd always find some other way to help ya. Because that's what real friends do. We care about ya too much, Spike. Twilight loves ya so much to give up on ya. We all love ya... I love ya." she declared.

Spike blushed at what she said, but looked away still feeling unsure, "I don't know."

Applejack knew there was one thing to do to drag him up from his pit of despair now. She started unbuttoning her blouse, "Spike. Look at me."

Spike looked back at Applejack and saw she had unbuttoned her blouse, allowing her amazonian breasts contained in an orange apple printed bra to hang out right before him. Spike gasped upon seeing her jugs exposed, as his perverted mojo was starting to kick in, but spoke up, "What're you doing?"

"This is what I'm willing to go through to show you how much I care about ya, Spike."

"You're willing to show me your cans just to prove it?" Spike asked.

Applejack nodded, "Uh-huh. In fact, I'll continue to show how much you really mean to me." she took hold of Spike's right hand and placed up on her left breast allowing him to grope her.

Spike's eyes widened like saucers as the blood rushed through his head. Deep in his thoughts his perverted thoughts played, 'Holy crap. I'm touching the breast of my Amazonian Goddess!' he giggled in his thoughts.

Applejack smiled while feeling flustered, "Feels nice, don't it?"

"It feels amazing," Spike answered, "But how is it to you?"

"Feels good. Being touched by you feels different from when I do this to myself." she replied.

'She does it to herself?' Spike thought feeling more aroused.

"Ya see, Spike? I wouldn't be letting ya do this to me if I didn't truly care about ya. But can't ya trust me the same way?" she asked.

Spike relinquishing all his doubt and grief spoke, "Ok, I have been acting weirdly these last few days. All that talk about you guys forced to destroy me if something happened was all because of something I heard."

"Heard from who?"

"I can't say." he whispered.

"Spike?"

"I can't say it here. We could be being watched." he continued to whisper.

Applejack was confused, but she could tell Spike was telling the truth, and whispered back, "All right, but please promise me you'll tell everyone later?"

"I promise."

Applejack smiled, "Thanks, Spike."

"Thank you, Applejack. I'm sorry I kept this whole thing bottled up. I'll never doubt my friendship with you or any of the others again."

"I know, Spike," Applejack replied, as leaned forward pressing her lips against Spike's as the boy was taken aback resulting in him releasing her breast. When they parted, Applejack spoke, "Ya got yerself a good pair of lips there, Spike."

"Thanks, you do too."

"So, does that mean I can be part of your harem?" she asked with a wink.

Spike hearing that looked confused, "What're you talking about?"

"Don'tcha remember when we saved Rarity, you asked her to be part of your little harem. If you were planning to ask Rarity, I could assume you were sooner or later planning on asking the rest of us, right?" she smirked.

Spike face faulted realizing it, "Dammit. I knew I should've whispered it to Rarity when she was Nightmare! So now you and the others know of my plan?"

"Afraid so, sugarcube."

"And you do want to be part of it even though the surprise is ruined?"

"I wouldn't mind it. I mean, you've been one of the only boys not intimidated by my height. I'm grateful that you see me for who I am and not be afraid."

Spike smiled, "How could I be afraid of a beautiful Amazon like you?"

Applejack's eyes started watering, "Oh, come here you." she took Spike's head and laid it onto her bosom.

"Mm, this does feel comfy." Spike admitted, as he rested his head on her breast.

"If ya ever need some comfort feel free to use my gals anytime."

"Thanks, A.J. But you know even thought the rest of the girls now know about my harem plan, I guess I can't surprise them now."

"Hey, ya never know. Ya just gotta catch them off guard when asking." A.J answered.

"Yeah. You're right." Spike yawned a fell asleep still resting his head on he breasts, while Applejack held him close.

'I wonder what it was that got Spike all worried like that? Well, he'll tell us soon enough.' Applejack thought, as she cradled Spike's head.

 **(Well Applejack snapped Spike out of his funk. Now he just needs to let the others know why he's been such a mess.)**


	36. Spike Comes Clean

**(Welcome to my next update where the girls find out why Spike was so dismal and distant to them.)**

After Spike's talking too with Applejack, he flew on back home and went inside, "I'm home!"

"Spike!" Twilight called, as she greeted him with an embrace.

"Twilight?" Spike asked, as she was holding him close.

"I was worried you weren't coming back. Are you ok?" she asked in concern.

"I'm fine, really I am," Spike confirmed, "And, Twilight, I want to apologize for how I've been behaving. I was acting distant and stupid. Could you forgive me?"

Twilight smiled, as she held Spike, "Of course."

Spike yawned, "I'm really tired. So I'm gonna turn in, ok?"

"Ok, Spike. I'll be up soon." Twilight promised.

Spike nodded and went upstairs to his bedroom. He sat on his bed and thought to himself, 'You were right, Bahamut. I was just being stupid thinking the girls would betray me down the line.'

'You were being more than stupid. You were being insane.' his dragon replied.

'Don't push it.' Spike thought back.

* * *

Later that night, as Spike was asleep in bed with Twilight as per usual, deep inside Twilight's subconscious the princess found herself standing in a void fully clothed, "What's going on here? Where am I?" she asked while looking around.

'Twilight?" came Applejack's voice.

"Applejack?" Twilight gasped, as she saw the rest of her friends minus Spike.

"Where are we?" Sunset asked, while looking around.

"It looks so empty." Fluttershy noted.

"It could really use a lot of decorating." Pinkie Pie added.

"Welcome." came another voice, as they saw Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Cadence, Shining Armor, Stone, and Discord.

"Princess, where are we?" Rarity inquired.

Luna spoke up, "Welcome to the dream realm."

"Dream realm?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Luna nodded, "This is where I go to keep an eye on others to ensure they don't have nightmares."

"Then where were you when I had that nightmare about me losing every sporting event I ever tried out for?" Rainbow inquired, only to get nudged by Applejack.

"What're we doing here?" Twilight asked.

"We all know Spike has been acting strange and we felt it was best we talked to him where no one can truly hear us." Celestia spoke.

Discord looked around, "Where is Spike?"

The girls looked around, "You don't think he's lost in this realm, do you?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Don't worry, he's probably still in his own dream world." Luna calmed her.

"Can ya take us to him?" Applejack asked.

"Of course. In this realm I can do more than you could imagine." Luna used her magic to make a corridor of doors appear.

"So many doors." Sunset gasped.

"Where do they all go?" Rarity asked.

"Every door leads to the dreams of a certain individual." Luna explained.

"Ooh, let's see whose door this belongs to." Pinkie was ready to open a random door, only to be stopped by Twilight.

"Let's not invade other people's dreams." she said.

"Quite right. That would be rude." Rarity agreed.

"Come, I know where Spike's door is," Luna led the group down the corridor before stopping before a door with Spike's name on it, "Here we are."

"This will lead us to Spike's dreams?" Sunset asked.

"That's the way it looks." Shining Armor confirmed.

"So let's check it out!" Pinkie opened the door.

"Wait, Pinkie, you never know what he might..." Stone called, but she opened the door releasing an illuminating light.

* * *

The whole group was blinded until the found themselves soaked, They surfaced and realized they were in water surrounded by steamy mist, "Where are we?" Rarity asked.

"Spike's dream." Celestia answered.

"Why're we soaked?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"This water feels warm. Almost like a jacuzzi" Fluttershy noted.

"Uh, girls," Twilight began, as they looked around through the steam realizing what they were standing in, "We're standing in a giant bath."

"A bath?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, boy." Stone muttered to himself, having a feeling about what was going on.

They suddenly heard Spike laughing along with the sound of girls giggling, "Where's that coming from?" Cadence asked.

"Over there." Pinkie pointed, as they waded through the water before spotting Spike lounging around in the bath surrounded by dream versions of the elements of harmony draping themselves over him while in the buff.

The girls felt flustered seeing themselves like that in Spike's dream, while Twilight was embarrassed that she was looking at her naked dream self as Celestia, Shining Armor, and Cadence were holding in laughs.

Discord himself was keeping it together, as they heard Spike speak to the dream elements of harmony, "This is what it's all about right, ladies?" he asked them, "Kicking back relaxing with your closest friends."

"Oh, Spike. This is the best moment we could ask for." Dream Twilight said, as she laid her head into his shoulder.

"Glad to hear it," Spike relaxed, until he heard someone clear their throat. He looked and saw the group standing before him making him yelp, "Do you mind?!"

"Spike." Fluttershy gasped while holding a hand to her mouth.

"So this is what you dream about." Rainbow smirked, while Rarity giggled at the position he was in.

"Look, it's not what it looks like!" Spike pleaded.

Discord spoke, "Sorry to spoil your literal wet dream, Spike. But we have important matters to discuss."

Spike gave an exasperated sigh, "All right," and with that the bath vanished along with the dream girls leaving Spike fully clothed, "First off, what're you all doing in my dream?"

"Princess Luna brought us from our own dreams and into the dream realm." Twilight explained.

Spike looked seeing both sisters and a serious expression grew on his face, "I'm glad the both of you are here. There are things I need to ask you."

The two were taken aback by Spike's claim, feeling something was definitely up, "You may speak, Spike." Celestia spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us everything?"

The girls were confused, as Luna wondered, "What do you mean?"

Spike scowled, "I think the both of you know very well what I mean. Why didn't you tell us the full truth about Sombra?"

"Spike, what're you talking about?" Twilight asked.

"There was more to Sombra than what they told us about," Spike explained, "Sombra wasn't a unicorn with a heart as black as night. He was an umbrum."

"An umbrum?" Fluttershy asked.

"What the heck's an umbrum?" Rainbow asked.

"A creature made of shadow and darkness." Spike answered.

"Spike, where did you come across this information?" Celestia inquired.

Spike turned to her, "Sombra told me himself."

The group gasped, "You met Sombra?" Shining Armor asked in shock.

"How did this happen?" Stone wondered.

"When did this happen?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Right after Princess Celestia and Princess Luna told us their side of the story. Then Sombra approached me and told me the full story about himself," So Spike told the girls exactly what Sombra told him about his past, about Hope, and about the umbrum, "And that's everything."

The group minus the princesses and Discord were surprised, as Twilight spoke to her mentor, "Princess, is this true?"

Celestia sighed, "Yes, Twilight. Everything Spike was told is true."

"Why didn't you tell us the full story behind Sombra?" Rarity inquired.

"Yeah. I mean if the guy started out like a decent fella..." Applejack began.

Luna cut her off, "Sombra was merely under the influence of a fake amnesia, until the time came for the umbrum to reawaken his true memories."

"Still Princess Amore had tried her best to give Sombra a normal life hoping he wouldn't know the truth," Celestia spoke, "He could've been capable of so much if he hadn't tried to dive too deep into his own memories. For the good of the Crystal Empire we had to banish him to the far north."

"Still he was lied to," Spike spoke up, "Could you blame him for what he did?"

"He may have had his own reasons, but he had a choice," Luna replied, "He had a friend and she loved him. He could've just stayed the way he was and not go through with what the umbrum set him out to do. But in the end he chose to help his kind in taking over the Crystal Empire. He may have suffered when we banished him, but Hope was the one to suffer the most. She didn't want to do this to Sombra, but she had no other alternative. The friend she knew died that day."

"Whatever happened to Hope after that?" Rarity inquired.

"She left determined to find a way to help Sombra knowing he would return," Celestia explained, "But we never saw her again after that."

"We haven't even heard word if she had any family to this day." Luna added.

Rarity sniffled, "That's so sad."

"She cared so much about Sombra she was willing to let him get banished." Sunset added.

Twilight realized something, "Spike, does this have anything to do with you worrying about us leaving you?"

Spike realizing she caught on saw the others were realizing it as well. He turned to Applejack who nodded at him wanting him to tell the truth. Spike sighed, "Yes. It has everything to do with it. Sombra warned me that one day all my friends and loved ones would turn on me and put me down for the greater good of everything if I ever turned into something like Sombra, just as Hope did to him."

"Spike." Twilight gasped.

"I-I let his words get to me. I thought if I ever turned into a monster you'd all have to do away with me for the greater good of Equestria if not my own world." he looked down in sadness, which made the girls feel bad seeing him like that.

Celestia and Luna approached Spike, as both sisters laid a hand on his shoulders. Spike looked up to the two as Luna began, "We understand what pain you're going through at such possibilities. But believe me we didn't want it to come to us banishing Sombra. We also hoped he could've made a better life for himself and be who he wanted and not what he was."

Celestia continued, "And I myself felt a never ending pain in my heart when I banished my sister to the moon a millenia ago. I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy my only family. But I promise you, Spike. You are nothing like Sombra. You have a good heart. And that heart is what allowed you to form such bonds of friendship with Twilight and the others."

Spike was touched by her words, as he looked at his friends who smiled and nodded in agreement, "And no matter what ever happens to you, Spike, we would never think about destroying or banishing you." Twilight promised.

"Twilight's right, darling." Rarity agreed.

"We'd stick together no matter what." Rainbow added.

"When I recovered from being She-Demon I didn't think I'd have any place in the world after that, but it was thanks to you I rose up from my darkness and became so much more," Sunset Shimmer explained, "I would gladly do whatever it takes to save you if something were to happen to you."

"We all would." Applejack added.

"Because you're our friend, Spike." Fluttershy put in.

"And friends stick together no matter what!" Pinkie grinned.

"Girls," Spike gasped, as he shed some happy tears, "Thank you all."

Celestia and Luna smiled, as the Princess of the Night spoke, "I think it's safe to say everything's all good now."

"Indeed." Celestia agreed.

Shining spoke up, "What's say we all head back to our own dreams?"

"Indeed, it is very late." Cadence agreed.

"Sure thing." the girls agreed.

"Then I hope you all have pleasant dreams. Especially you, Spike." Celestia winked at him. Spike stammered sheepishly remembering they saw his dream, as the group vanished from the dream realm with Spike and Twilight the last two to vanish.

The two woke up in Spike's bed, as Spike looked at Twilight, "Hey."

"Hey." Twilight smiled.

"So about my dream." Spike began, only for Twilight to put a finger to his lips shushing him.

"I know, Spike." she kissed him and the two fell back to sleep, with Spike able to continue his little fantasy.

 **(And that's that. Spike's truly snapped out of his funk with assurance the girls would always be there for him. Catch you all later.)**


	37. Spike and Stone's Night of Fun

**(Welcome back again. Here Spike's going to meet four new girls, and discover that they had their own secrets they've kept from him all along.)**

Friday after school, Spike, Stone, and the girls were at their club room discussing things, "So no whereabouts of Sombra?" Spike asked Twilight who shook her head.

"No. Without a doubt he's gone underground waiting to plot his next move." the princess explained.

"I hope he stays underground." Rainbow spoke up.

"Yeah. After how he tried to make Spike doubt his friendship with us." Pinkie added.

"When I see him I'm gonna give him a smack upside the head." Applejack promised.

"So what do we do now?" Sunset Shimmer asked Twilight.

"For now, we all just try to relax and wait for any further developments." she answered.

The girls agreed, and as Spike was planning to leave, Stone pulled him over, "Hey, Spike."

"What up, Stone?"

"Since it's been a hectic week and all what with Sombra getting under your skin why don't we have ourselves some guy time."

"Guy time?" Spike raised a brow.

"Yeah. How about joining me and couple of friends of mine for a night together? That is, if your princess allows it?" he smirked.

Spike frowned, "I don't need Twilight's permission to do anything!"

"Spike, no need for you to get all hyper," Twilight calmed him, "And I agree. You could use some time to relax with what you've gone through the last week. Stone, I trust Spike will be fine with you?"

"He'll be in good hands, Twilight. So what do you think, Spike?"

"Well, I could use a break."

"Great, we'll leave at six." Stone made plans, as he left while Spike was curious about what plans Stone had in store.

Spike decided to head home early and get ready, as Rarity turned to Twilight, "You think Spike will be ok?"

"He should be, he has Stone with him," Twilight confirmed, "Though it will be quiet at home without him."

"Want us to spend the night with you?" Fluttershy offered.

"Thanks, girls. But I'll be fine." Twilight replied.

* * *

At Spike's house, Spike was on his balcony waiting for Stone to show up. As he waited he thought, 'Maybe a night out with guys is just what I needed. I wish I could've invited Snips and Snails. But Stone insisted the people we're meeting up with are all we need.'

"Spike!" Stone called, as he descended form the sky in his kirin form.

"Hey, Stone. Everything set up?"

"All set. Just follow me." Stone instructed.

Spike nodded as he went into dragon form and flew off with Stone, "You never did mention who it is we'd be meeting up with."

"Don't worry, you'll like who we're spending the night with." Stone smirked.

Soon Spike and Stone landed outside an apartment door, "This is the place?" Spike asked, as he and Stone transformed back into their human forms.

"Uh-huh." Stone answered, as he knocked on the door.

Spike heard footsteps approaching, when the door clicked unlocked and opened he got a sight he was truly not expecting. Standing in the doorway was an earth pony. She had a dark gray mane and tail, a light gray coat and light purple eyes, "Stone, welcome. And I see you brought, Spike. Good to see." she greeted them.

"Likewise, sweetheart." Stone flirted, making the pony giggle.

"Huh?" Spike was confused.

"Please, come inside." she showed the two in before closing the door.

* * *

Spike looked around seeing the apartment room was neat and decorated with a mix of classical music style and even a rocker motif to it, "Nice place." Spike said, still wondering how a pony was living in their world without a disguise.

"Thanks," the girl replied, before calling out, "Girls, our guests are here!"

Walking into the living room were three more pony girls. One was another earth pony, while the other two were unicorns. The earth pony girl had a light apple greenish-gray coat, and her mane and tail were colored moderate cobalt blue with very light fuchsia stripes. The first unicorn's mane and tail were pale, light-grayish cyan with white highlights, and her coat was light aquamarine. The second unicorn's coat was yellowish white, and her mane and tail were moderate cobalt blue with brilliant cyan stripes, and over here eyes were dark purple sunglasses.

"Hey, all right!" the green coated pony cheered.

"Hi, guys." the second earth pony greeted them.

"Glad ya made it." the sunglasses pony greeted.

Spike turned to Stone, "Why didn't you tell me we were meeting up with girls, especially pony girls?"

"That was my little surprise. Is it a problem?" Stone inquired.

"Oh, no not a problem at all," Spike replied, as he observed the four girls. Each of them had a lovely figure and gorgeous appearance. And he noticed both Unicorn pony girls appeared to have a solid C cup size, while the two Earth pony girls were blessed with lovely D cup sizes, 'Definitely no problem.' he felt flustered.

"It's nice to see the both of you could come," the lighter colored earth pony began, "Especially you, Spike. I know it's a first since you're not as used to seeing us outside school."

Spike's head perked up, "School? Do I know you girls?"

"Yes," the green coated pony spoke, "Well, not directly. I mean you've seen us before just not like this."

The gray coated Earth pony spoke, "Perhaps we should just show him?"

"Good idea." the other pony girls agreed.

The four pony girls concentrated and started taking on human form. When they appeared as humans, Spike's eyes widened before rubbing them, "Whoa."

"Recognize us now?" the girl with the sunglasses asked.

Spike replied to her in confusion, "Vinyl Scratch?"

"Uh-huh." the girl confirmed.

Spike turned to the dark haired girl, "Octavia?"

"Precisely." she nodded.

He then turned to the last two girls, "Bonbon? Lyra?"

The two girls nodded, "See you do know us." Lyra said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa!" Spike gasped, "You four are actually from Equestria?"

"That's right." Vinyl confirmed.

"But how, why? What's going on here?" Spike asked wanting answers.

Stone spoke, "Well, ya see, Spike. These girls migrated from Equestria to this world not long after Twilight first came here."

Spike turned to Stone, "You knew that these four girls were ponies all along?"

"Well, not always. I found out personally not long after I transferred to the academy." Stone explained.

"He walked in on Octavia and I in the music room while we were practicing syncing our styles together." Vinyl added.

"We did feel embarrassed, but he thought our performance was very impressive." Octavia put in.

"So how is it you can change from pony to human? I thought only the elements of of harmony could do that or the princesses and Stone. Can all ponies and such do it?" the dragon boy inquired.

"Not quite," Lyra began, "If you've lived in Equestria your whole life then you don't have the ability to shift between the two forms. But once you've crossed the barrier into this world you take on human form, and develop an ability to shift between either form. It's some kind of adapting spell that separates our worlds when one travels to either or."

"How do you know that?" Spike wondered.

"I'm a researcher of human living and the planet earth itself." Lyra explained.

"So then why have you four come here to my world?" Spike asked.

"Well, Vinyl and I relocated here to further broaden our musical talents to the people of this world." Octavia explained.

"And boy the humans can't get enough of what we do best." Vinyl added.

Spike turned to Lyra and Bonbon, "And you two?"

"Actually, we were sent here by order of Princess Celestia as Twilight came here." Bonbon explained.

"By the princess?"

Lyra nodded, "That's right. I was tasked to help Twilight with my human research about cohabiting in this world."

"And I'm actually one of Celestia's most highly trained operative spies." Bonbon added, while acting mysterious.

"A spy?" the dragon asked.

"That's right. I go by special agent Sweetie Drops. Among my fields as a spy is to monitor monsters that've been sighted. All those monsters you and the girls have faced outside Nightmare Moon and Chrysalis, the tips and such on their whereabouts and weaknesses were provided to Twilight by me."

"So you've been helping us from the shadows?" Spike asked.

"That's right. It's the way of the spy." Bonbon smirked.

"Is it also the way of the spy to just tell us all this?" Spike asked dryly.

"You're the vessel to the dragon king, Spike. And Stone is allies of Discord the master of Chaos. You're both trusting enough with this secret, as is Lyra since she is my best friend. Vinyl and Octavia are also trusting enough since they're just musicians with no connections to enemies."

"And how long have you known since I became the vessel to the dragon king?"

"Ever since you helped save Canterlot from Nightmare Moon with the elements of harmony." Octavia answered.

"You are one straight up hero." Vinyl patted his back.

Spike felt flustered, "Well, thanks, girls. And thanks for inviting me, Stone."

Stone smirked, "I knew you'd be satisfied."

Spike chuckled before speaking, "So what do we do now?"

"We ordered food, so it's best to get something to eat." Lyra answered, until the doorbell rang.

"There's our pizza." Vinyl said, as she went to pay for it.

* * *

Soon enough the two boy and four girls were chowing down on pizza while Spike took the chance to get to know more about the four undercover ponies, "So did you know about Sunset Shimmer before we did, Bonbon?" Spike asked the secret agent girl.

"Sadly, I didn't. You all beat me to that conclusion before I did. Truth be told it made me think I was perhaps slipping in my field." she replied.

"Really, it was by sheer luck we managed to figure out the truth about her." Spike said.

"Still, you and the girls beat me to that punch." Bonbon smiled, and the two chuckled.

Spike thought as he gazed around at the four, 'Wow. For girls I've only heard the names of and occasionally noticed they really are fun to be around. I wish I was friends with them from the start.'

After dinner, Stone spoke up, "All right you guys, let's do something fun."

"Cool!" Lyra cheered.

"Awesome!" Vinyl said with excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" Octavia inquired.

Stone smirked as he pulled out a deck of cards, "A little something called strip poker."

The girls were shocked, while the words echoed in Spike's mind as steam blew out through his ears while his face was red, 'Strip poker?' he thought, 'This is perfect! A chance to see some clothes fly!' he envisioned the four losing their clothes right from left and snickered.

"Stone, that is a daring suggestion to make." Octavia gasped.

"What's the matter, Octy, afraid to lose?" Stone smirked.

Octavia gasped, "I'll show you who's afraid. I'm in."

"Any other takers?" Stone asked, as the rest of the girls agreed to play, "Spike?"

"Let's throw down." Spike answered with determination.

And so the group sat around in a circle, as Stone shuffled the cards and dealt each of them five including himself, "Everyone knows the rules right?" Stone asked.

"Yes, we put up an article of clothing as a bet and the one who wins the round keeps it on. The losers remove that article for the rest of the game." Bonbon stated.

Spike nodded, "Last one with clothing on wins."

"Let's play." Lyra said, as they looked at their hands and substituted a certain number of cards and gained equal new ones.

"Ok, what're ya betting?" Stone asked.

"I'll bet my right sock." Octavia offered up.

Spike thought, 'Offering something small, must mean she's got a weak hand.'

"I'll offer my left sock." Lyra put up.

"I'll offer my left sock as well." Vinyl offered.

"I'll offer my shirt." Bonbon smirked.

Spike and Stone were surprised, as Stone thought, 'Confident to be offering that piece up,' he then spoke, "I'll offer up my shirt as well."

Hearing that, Spike had to one up him to prove he meant business, "Then I'll wager my pants."

"Ok, show your hands." Stone said, as they laid down their cards. Octavia had a pair of tens, Lyra had a pair of Jacks, Bonbon also had a pair of Jacks, Vinyl had a pair of sevens, Stone had a pair of Queens, and Spike had three Kings.

"Yes! First match is mine!" Spike cheered. The group groaned, as Spike continued, "Come on, everyone. Lose 'em."

So the group removed the article of clothing they wagered, with Lyra, Octavia, and Vinyl removing one of their socks each. Spike smirked knowing what Bonbon wagered. The spy girl reached at the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it up. Spike salivated at the sight of her midriff before the main attraction was revealed. Once the shirt was lifted off, Bonbon's D cup rack contained in a white bra decorated with what looked like candy wrapped in plastic in the shape of bows. Spike's hands trembled as he thought, 'Now that's a keeper to save to my photographic memory.' Bonbon seeing Spike's focus blushed while wrapping her arms around her rack, feeling sheepish.

"Ok, my turn." Stone removed his shirt revealing his six pack.

Spike was in shock and envy, "Whoa, whoa, how did you get that?"

"What do you mean?" Octavia wondered.

"This guy is the biggest slacker there ever was. When he's not training me all he does is sleep, eat, and play video games!"

"I wasn't always your trainer, Spike. I gained this through exercise long before I was asked to train you."

"Still with the way you pack it, how do you maintain that physique?"

"It's all in the way of combining your food. Maybe I'll show you my secret one day." Stone teased.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Now let's get this game back under way. I wanna seem some more come off you all." he smirked.

"Beginner's luck, Spike." Vinyl warned him.

"We'll see."

And soon more and more rounds were played with all six of them losing one piece of clothing after another. With every loss, Spike still felt like he was winning when he watched any one of the girls remove their clothing. With every girls shirt that came off their bra contained breasts were shown, and when their pants or skirts came off he got a good shot of their panties. Spike marveled at the sight of Bonbon and Octavia's D cup sizes as well as Lyra and Vinyl Scratch's C cup sizes. When the girls lost both their bras and underwear leaving them completely naked for the eye to see, Spike covered up his nose with his hands as blood seeped through the crevices of his fingers.

After cleaning his hands and his nose, it was down to both Spike and Stone who were each down to their boxer shorts, with Spike's being a mix of red and black, and Stone's were white and decorated with famous video game characters from Super Smash bros. Sitting off to the side were the four girls who were completely naked, but made no attempt to cover themselves up, "Ok, Spike, this is it." Stone said.

"Last match." Spike smirked.

Stone dealt their cards and they picked them up and looked at their hands. Both their eyes shifted from their hands to each other wondering who would have the better hand. Spike smirked, "Prepare to lose your boxers, Stone," he revealed his hand, "A straight all in Spades."

The girls gasped in awe thinking Spike could win the match, until Stone spoke up, "Good move, Spike. But not good enough," he laid down his hand, "Meet my Royal Flush."

"No, it can't be!" Spike cried.

"But it is." Stone assured him.

Spike sighed as he stood up ready to lose it, "Well, I hope you're ready." he reached the elastic of his boxer shorts ready to pull them down, until Stone stopped him.

"Wait!" Spike looked back at him, as the older boy continued, "It wouldn't be right to allow the dragon king to expose himself like this. So let's just leave at this."

"What?" the girls gasped.

"But the rules." Spike reminded him.

"You're my apprentice, Spike. I can humiliate you during practice training." he said smugly.

Spike smirked, "We'll see." the two shook on it.

The girls smiled with Lyra and Bonbon shedding tears, "This is so touching." Lyra said.

"Well, that concludes our game of strip poker, girls," Stone spoke, "Feel free to get back in your clothes."

The four girls looked at each other as if they were thinking the same thing, "Actually, I think we'll stay like this for the rest of the night." Bonbon said.

Stone was surprised, but not as surprised as Spike who spoke, "What? Seriously?"

"We've stayed like this throughout the game, we don't see any reason behind getting dressed again." Octavia answered.

"You don't mind do you?" Vinyl smirked.

"No!" Spike replied quickly, before calming, "I mean I don't mind if you don't."

"Then it's decided." Lyra smiled, as the girls stood up.

Spike thought to himself with perverse thoughts, 'Oh, man this is exactly what I've always dreamed of. This party just climbed up the charts of hotness!'

"So what're you all up for now?" Stone asked the group.

Lyra smiled, "Well, I have an idea." the group looked at her.

* * *

Soon the six of them were playing a game of Twister, with each of them getting tangled. Stone while keeping his balance on all fours spun the arrow, "Right hand green!"

Everyone managed to get their hands on a green spot. As Bonbon had to reach over Spike to reach her mark she ended up pressing her breasts down on the boys bare back. Spike gasped, and thought with enjoyment, 'Bonbon's big hooters are pressed into my back. Whoever came up with this game was a certified genius!'

"Right foot red!" Stone called, as they moved some more.

When the got into position, Spike saw he was getting an up close of Vinyl's butt, 'Hot stuff. I'd love a piece of that.' he thought as the possibilities.

"Left hand blue!" With more movement, Spike suddenly felt his elbow press into Lyra's breast.

Spike tensed up, and thought, 'Elbow on boob action. Yes!' Lyra herself was surprised at the feeling but suddenly smiled with a blush.

"Right foot yellow!" As the tried to move, they ended up tripping and fell to the floor with Stone on bottom along with Octavia lying on top of him.

Spike himself found himself sandwiched between the two naked bodies of Lyra and Bonbon he panted from the feeling of Lyra's breasts pressing into his own chest while Bonbon was on top of him, 'I've become the ingredient in a naked sandwich!' he thought before looking down seeing Lyra blushing as her breasts pressed into his chest, "Oh, I'm so sorry." he said sensing discomfort.

Lyra still entranced by the feeling shook her head, "It-it's ok, Spike."

"Huh?" he raised a brow.

"Come on, let's get up." Vinyl suggested, as they got back on their feet.

"Well, that was fun." Stone said.

"Except for the falling on each other part." Octavia replied, as the group laughed.

"Ok, what's next on the list?" Spike asked.

"I suggest we try seven minutes in heaven." Bonbon suggested.

The group turned to her, as Stone answered, "Good call."

"So how're we gonna decide who goes in with you?" Spike asked.

"Let's use the Twister arrow." Vinyl suggested, as she grabbed it.

"You know the rules, whoever it lands on you have to spend seven minutes with that person in the closet." Bonbon explained.

Spike and Stone looked at each other and shuddered, while thinking simultaneously, 'I do not want to be stuck in a closet with him in my shorts.'

"Spike, why don't you go first?" Bonbon offered.

"Me? Well, ok," Spike took the arrow board and had everyone gather around, "Here we go," he spun the arrow and waited for it to stop. As it spun, Spike thought with anxiety, 'Please don't be Stone. Please don't be Stone.'

The arrow finally stopped and it landed on Vinyl, "Vinyl?"

Vinyl smirked, "Well, if it isn't my lucky day."

"Yeah." Spike smiled sheepishly.

"All right, my turn." Bonbon spun the arrow and it landed on Lyra, much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, Bonbon, it's you and me." Lyra said.

Bonbon nodded, and turned to Stone and Octavia, "Since it's just you two left, you're stuck with each other." Stone and Octavia smiled sheepishly at each other.

"All right, Spike and Vinyl, you're to spend seven minutes in the closet no more or less." Lyra instructed.

"I'll time ya." Stone said, as he looked at his watch.

Spike and Vinyl walked up to the closet and stepped in before turning on the light inside, "Ready?" Spike asked.

"Go!" Stone called, as he started timing them.

Vinyl closed the closet door with both her and Spike inside, "So what do we do now?" Spike asked the DJ girl.

Vinyl smiled, "These next seven minutes, I want to get to know you even better." she wrapped her arms around Spike pressing her bare body against his own.

Spike panted from close contact, before looking curious, "Wait a minute. I thought you were into Stone."

Vinyl raised a brow, "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you and Octavia spend so much time with him."

Vinyl smiled and explained, "Octy's the one into him more. I admire him because he has taste in music."

"So no romantic feelings between you two?"

"None. Truth is I was actually waiting for a chance to be with you." she removed her sunglasses revealing her eyes to him.

"Me? Seriously?"

"Uh-huh. You are an icon in Equestria, Spike, despite your perverted reputation. And I admire a hero who does whatever it takes for his friends." she put a hand on the back of his head making him blush.

"I-I see."

"So come on, let's make the most of our time in here." Vinyl finished before pulling Spike into a kiss.

Spike melted into the passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist keeping her close to his body. As they continued to lip smack, Spike thought to himself, 'Damn, this is where it's at. And this girl seriously knows how to kiss,' suddenly he felt Vinyl take one of his hands on her waist and guided it upward making him grope her left breast.

The two broke the kiss, as Spike gasped, "Vinyl?"

Vinyl moaned and smiled, "Can you feel my heartbeat, Spike?"

"Sure can."

Vinyl continued to smile, "You've got me feeling this hot, Spike. Please cool me down some more," she continued to hold Spike close and passionately made out with him. The DJ girl/pony thought to herself, 'This is exactly what I've been needing. I don't ever want it to stop.'

The two made out while completely ignoring reality, until there was a knock on the closet door, "Time's up!" came Stone's voice.

The two broke lip contact, as Spike spoke in disappointment, "Dammit, and things were still feeling hot."

"I know." Vinyl replied, until they opened the closet door.

"So how was it?" Bonbon asked.

"That was wild." Spike answered, as he and Vinyl chuckled.

"Well, we're glad to see both of you enjoyed yourselves," Octavia said, "I just hope Vinyl didn't go overboard with you, Spike."

"Trust me, she knew what she was doing." Spike replied.

"Well, Bonbon, Lyra, you two are up," Stone instructed. The two nodded and stepped into the closet, "And go!" The closet door was closed.

"Wonder what they're going to do for seven minutes in there?" Spike chuckled, while unaware of Vinyl and Octavia smirking in each others directions.

So they stood or sat back waiting for seven minutes, until time came up. Stone knocked on the closet door, "Time!" when they didn't open the door, Stone knocked again, "Girls, time!"

Spike rolled his eyes and decided to open the door himself, "Hey, girls, no exceeding seven minutes." he opened the closet door and what he saw was both Bonbon and Lyra making out. The sight of this gave Spike a full hard on, and thought, 'Mind blown.'

The two broke their kiss and saw they were being watched by the others. They felt sheepish, as Lyra spoke, "Has it been seven minutes already?"

"Afraid so." Stone answered.

Bonbon and Lyra noticed Spike still staring with wide eyes, "Spike?" they asked. The dragon boy popped his head back as blood squirted out his nose. He quickly cleaned his nose off before turning to the two, "Are you two actually..."

"Yes, but we're also into boys." Bonbon answered.

'Bi.' Spike thought with lust.

Stone spoke, "Well, it's just me and Octavia."

"I trust you won't exceed the seven minute time limit?" Spike asked.

"We'll make sure not too." Octavia promised.

Stone gave Bonbon his watch to use, as the two finalists stepped into the closet, "Go!" Bonbon started the timer.

Stone and Octavia closed the closet door, as Spike thought, 'So Stone's gonna get some action with Octavia. While I feel jealous, I really shouldn't considering who I just got a taste of moments ago. Stone, make all men proud.'

Bonbon kept a close eye on the watch and when it hit the seven minute mark, she knocked on the closet door, "Time!"

The door opened up, and Stone and Octavia stepped out looking happy, "That was wonderful." Octavia said with joy.

"I'll say." Stone agreed.

"Stone, this way." Spike pulled him to the side, "So, how was it?"

"Octavia is a tiger, Spike." Stone explained.

"Wow. So you really like her?"

"I adore her." Stone answered.

"That's what I'm talking about." the two fist bumped.

* * *

Later that night, Spike was lying down on on bed in a guest bedroom in the apartment. He was still in his boxer shorts as he gazed up at the ceiling, "I can't believe Octavia invited Stone to spend the night in her room. If he gets some, I am so going to be jealous," he was cut off by a knock on the door, "Yeah?"

The door opened, and walking into the room was both Lyra and Bonbon who were still in the buff from earlier, "Hi, Spike." Lyra greeted him.

"Lyra? Bonbon? What're you two doing here? Didn't Vinyl offer to share her room with you?"

"Yeah, but we decided to spend the night with you instead." Bonbon answered.

"With me?"

"That's right. You don't mind do you?" Lyra asked, as the two sat down on the bed with Spike in between them.

"Uh, no not at all."

"We're really glad you came tonight, Spike." Bonbon said.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You being here with us tonight made the party all the more better." Lyra added.

"Thanks. I'm glad I got this chance to know more about you girls. I never would've guessed there were ponies undercover as students at the school."

"Makes you feel relieved you have friends aside from the elements of harmony on the inside right?" Bonbon inquired.

"You know it."

"And it feels nice sharing a deep secret like that to a friend, right?" Lyra said.

"That's what best friends do." Bonbon smiled.

"Yeah," Spike nodded, before realizing something, "We're friends?"

"Why not? We'd love having a guy like you as a friend." Lyra said.

"In fact the truth is we sorta each had a crush on you." Bonbon admitted.

Spike looked about ready to have a heart attack at her claim, "Wait, you two had a crush on me? Since when?"

"Well remember around the beginning of the school year before you became the new dragon king?" Lyra began.

"Yes."

"You were caught peeping with Snips and Snails into the girls locker room that one time while we and the rest of the girls were changing." Bonbon reminded him.

"Right. I was really getting to see the secrets of the universe that day. Until it turned into an angry mob." Spike shuddered recalling how he and his boys barely escaped the girls wrath.

"We were still new to this world, and the fact you were peeping on us while we were changing made us feel special. Like we were worth being looked at while like this." Lyra motioned to their naked selves.

"So you took me sneaking a peek on you two as a compliment to your human looks?"

"That's right." Bonbon answered, and the two giggled.

'Wow. I had never thought a girl would take being peeked on as a compliment before,' the boy thought to himself, until he suddenly found both sides of his head smothered into the breasts of both girls, "Girls, what're you?" he asked, while blushing.

"Don'tcha just love the feeling of a soft breast pressed into you?" Bonbon asked softly.

"How do you know?" Spike asked, only to be cut off by the girl.

"I'm a spy, Spike. I know more about you than you do yourself."

"Then do you know I plan..." Lyra hushed him as she and Bonbon continued to surround his head with their breasts.

"Let's not talk about that and just enjoy the night together," Lyra said, as she lifted Spike's head up from the double sided canyon of cleavage and gave Spike a passionate kiss. When they parted, Lyra stroked the blushing boy's face, "I think you're the most beautiful human I've ever met in this world, Spike."

'Wow. This is just awesome.' Spike thought.

Spike was suddenly turned to face Bonbon, as the girl planted her own lips on Spike's. When they parted, the spy spoke, "We know Twilight's your main squeeze. So we won't do anything big with you for now. And remember, I'm always watching over you from where you least expect.' she smiled.

"Thank you." Spike whispered, as the two girls fell over him and went for a three way make out session.

An hour later, Spike was sleeping in the bed with both Lyra and Bonbon at his sides. The two who were still awake looked at Spike and at each other, "He looks so peaceful when he's asleep." Bonbon told Lyra.

"And super cute too." Lyra smiled.

"Lyra, we had a fun night with the new dragon king, didn't we?"

"The best. And I couldn't have asked to share the night and Spike with anybody else other than my best friend." Lyra replied, as the two reached over above Spike's face and gave each other a light kiss before snuggling up closer to Spike and fell asleep.

Spike himself was deep in thought as he slept, 'I wonder if Twilight would be ok if I looked to add these two and Vinyl to my harem?'

 **(Spike and Stone's night turned out to be better than they hoped. Don't miss next time.)**


	38. Beach Plans

**(And I'm back again with another installment for you all. Hope you enjoy it.)**

Saturday morning came and at the apartment building of Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, Spike was asleep in a guest room in his boxer shorts with both Lyra and Bonbon lying at his sides while in the buff. Spike slept peacefully, while deep in thought, 'Luck is a knocking right from left.'

Spike suddenly felt something climb on top of him. He opened his eyes with his vision a little blurry until it started becoming clearer. When he could finally see right he saw Lyra was on top of him on all fours. She looked down at him with a sweet smile, "Rise and shine, Spike," she greeted him, as Spike blushed, "So why don't we start the day off with a good morning kiss?" she puckered her lips, while cupping Spike's face and planted a big wet one on his lips.

Spike's eyes widened from the lip contact but started closing as he savored the soft tender feeling of their lips coming into contact, 'Damn, what a way to wake up.' Spike thought, until the two parted.

"How was that?" Lyra asked.

"That was great." he answered.

"Good, because it's not over yet." Lyra smirked.

"It isn't?" Spike gasped.

"Of course not," Came Bonbon's voice, as she got on top of Spike looking just as amorous as Lyra, "Time for you to get your second good morning kiss by me." she claimed Spike's lips, as they kissed passionately.

'Double action. This may be nothing compared to Twilight and Rarity's double fun, but it's still hot all the same.' he thought.

When they parted, Lyra turned Bonbon to face her, "Now it's time we had our own." the two kissed each other in front of Spike who was entranced.

'This is the bomb. Snips and Snails would kill to know this kind of secret about these two. Too bad they'll never find out.' he thought with a laugh.

When they parted, Bonbon spoke up, "We should probably get changed."

"Agreed." Lyra nodded, as the two got off the bed and grabbed some spare undergarments they had laid out. Lyra and Bonbon each slipped into their underwear, before slipping their bras on.

Bonbon turned to Spike, "Could you help us with these?"

Spike perked up and smiled, "You got it." he got off the bed and went behind Bonbon and connected her bra strap.

"Thank you, Spike." the undercover agent thanked him.

"Now do mine, please." Lyra requested.

Spike did the same for Lyra's bra, "How's that?" he asked.

"That's great, Spike. Thank you so much." she answered.

"Well, thank you, girls, for such an entertaining night. Not to mention the great wake up call."

"You're welcome." the two answered simultaneously.

* * *

Later on both Spike and Stone who were fully clothed stood outside the apartment room, while Lyra, Bonbon, Octavia, and Vinyl who were all fully clothed stood to see them off, "Well, Spike and I better get going." Stone began.

"Thanks again for the fun, girls." Spike thanked them.

"Thank you both for coming last night." Octavia replied.

"Yeah. It was wild." Vinyl added.

"We should totally do this again sometime." Lyra suggested.

"We'd be good with that, huh, Spike?" Stone nudged him.

"Yeah I would," Spike agreed, and thought, 'Maybe we can even invite Twilight and the others, since there wouldn't be any secrets between us.'

"Well, catch you girls later." Stone said, as he and Spike transformed and flew off.

The four girls watched them leave, as Vinyl spoke to Lyra and Bonbon, "So how did it go last night?"

"It was amazing." Bonbon answered.

"So did you two..." Octavia trailed off.

"No. We didn't do anything extreme. After all Twilight's his main squeeze." Lyra answered.

"I don't know. You know he looks at the rest of the elements of harmony the same way he looks at her." Vinyl reminded them.

"Perhaps." Bonbon nodded.

"But enough about us, how was your night with Stone, Octavia?" Lyra asked.

"Like you two nothing happened. Still it felt so good to sleep in his embrace." Octavia sighed heavenly.

"Well, I'm hoping next time I get a chance to sleep with Spike. I'm starting to regret not wanting to do it last night." Vinyl said feeling disappointed in herself.

* * *

As Spike and Stone were flying back to Spike's place, the two were discussing their time last night, "So Octavia is a cuddler?" the dragon asked.

"You bet. I almost thought she was going to squeeze me in my sleep," Stone chuckled, "But man, I can't believe you got to sleep with both Bonbon and Lyra."

"Truth is I wasn't expecting it." Spike chuckled.

"So have you written off those two and Vinyl to be part of your harem." Stone nudged him.

"Possibly. Though I want to run it by Twilight first. But I can't tell her what went on between us last night."

"So what'll you do?" Stone asked.

"Tell a bit of the truth with a little white lie." Spike answered.

"Be lucky you'll be telling that to Twilight and not A.J. She'd see right through you."

"I know." Spike replied.

* * *

The two arrived back at Spike's place, as Stone went up to the roof and enter through the balcony of Spike's room to get back to the attic. Spike went inside and called out, "I'm home!"

Spike's mom poked her head out form the kitchen, "Spike, welcome back. How was your night out?"

"Oh, it was great, mom." he answered, as he went upstairs and suddenly found himself pulled into a tight embrace by Twilight.

"Oh, Spike!"

"Twilight!" Spike wheezed.

"You have no idea how lonely I felt last night. I almost didn't get a wink of sleep without you there with me."

"Sorry, but could you please ease up?" Spike continued to wheeze, until realizing Twilight's breasts were pressing into his chest, "Or not. This is good."

Twilight eased up on her embrace allowing Spike to breathe again, "Sorry about that. So how was yours and Stone's time last night?"

"Let's talk in my room." Spike suggested, as Twilight agreed.

Inside Spike's room, the two sat on the boys bed, as Spike explained, "We hung out at some of the great hot spots. Caught a movie, grabbed a bite, and met up with some of the girls from school."

"Which girls?" Twilight inquired.

"Octavia Melody, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, and Bonbon. By the way, Twilight, why didn't you tell me those four were also ponies in disguise?"

"Huh?" Twilight asked.

"Octavia's a cellist transferred from Equestria while Vinyl was a D.J there. Lyra's a human researcher, and Bonbon... Is actually a secret agent." he whispered the last part.

Twilight suddenly looked sheepish, "Uh, did I forget to mention that to you?"

"Duh." Spike said dryly.

"Sorry, I guess I was so caught up in introducing you to the rest of the girls and Princess Celestia the first day I forgot to let you know some of our fellow students are also ponies that came from Equestria and took human form like me."

"Is there anybody else that's actually a pony in disguise I don't know about?" Spike inquired.

"None that I know of," Twilight assured, "But I'm glad you know now. And since you brought it up I will have to mention about those four to Sunset Shimmer."

"Yeah don't make the same mistake in not letting me know about them."

"And I'll be able to today. The girls and I are going out shopping."

"For what if I may ask?"

"Swimsuits, actually." she answered.

Spike's interest perked up, "Swimsuits?"

"That's right. We've talked about it and decided to hit the beach tomorrow."

"Me too?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course you too. We wouldn't dream of leaving you out."

Spike started getting excited on the inside and thought, 'Beach, swimsuits, sexy sights!'

Twilight noticing Spike's excited look knew he was happy, "Well, I better get going and meet up with the girls. See you later, Spike." she kissed him.

"Bye." Spike replied, as she left the room.

When Twilight was out of the room, Spike was able to speak freely to himself, "Yes! The beach with the girls. It's a wonderful opportunity. Sandcastles, seashells, sun, sexy bikinis." he snickered.

Suddenly Bahamut's voice spoke up, "So even after last night with two naked girls you still have more pent up sexual energy?"

"Are kidding, Bahamut? That kind of energy in me can last for weeks."

"I know." Bahamut replied dryly.

'But still, this beach day is another opportunity for me to officially ask one of the girls to join my harem. Already I got Twilight and Rarity. I don't wanna ask for her thoughts on Lyra, Vinyl, and Bonbon until later. Besides I still wanna to get know them more."

"Have you even decided which one of the girls you want to try and ask next?" the dragon king inquired.

"Actually, I have. I've decided the next girl on my list will be Fluttershy."

"And what led you to choosing the shyest of the group?"

"Well, I'd like to make sure she of all the girls doesn't think I think less of her than anyone else. And making her number four is just the way to show it. Plus making her part of my harem might also help loosen her up some more."

"Good point." the dragon admitted.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mall inside the women's clothing store, Twilight and the rest of the girls were busy picking out swimsuits for tomorrow. Twilight was picking up a bikini, "Ooh, this looks nice."

Sunset Shimmer who was near Twilight spoke, "That looks like it's definitely you, Twilight."

"You think?" she asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Well, thanks."

"Thank you for informing me that we have undercover ponies at the school. I feel much better knowing you girls and Spike aren't the only ones involved in this Magic thing."

"No problem. I still feel like an idiot for not letting Spike know ahead of time." Twilight said in embarrassment.

"Better he knows now." Sunset replied.

"Yeah." Twilight smiled, as they checked on the girls.

Each of them were checking out what bikini to purchase, while Rarity was secretly hefting her breasts up to herself, "I need one that fits and shows off plenty for Spike." she said to herself with a faint giggle.

Rainbow spoke to the others, "I'm glad we're hitting the beach tomorrow. I've been needing to work on a tan."

"With all the sports you do outside, I'm surprised it's not enough for you." Applejack replied.

"Well, I'm looking forward to some fun in the sun." Pinkie smiled.

"Me too. And it'll be nice since we have Spike and Sunset to join us there." Fluttershy added.

"Especially Spike." Pinkie nudged her, as the other girls agreed with her.

"Uh-huh. So let's do what we came here to do, yall." Applejack suggested, as they continued to look for the best swimsuit that suited them.

As they continued to look around, they were unaware of Bonbon creeping around behind some clothes racks spying on the group before ducking away. She snuck into a changing room where Lyra was inside waiting, "Well?" Lyra asked.

"They're hitting the beach tomorrow, and Spike is indeed joining them." Bonbon explained.

"Oh, this is perfect," Lyra beamed, "We've definitely got to show up too."

"Easy, Lyra. We have to make sure it's casual otherwise they'll think we're stalkers." Bonbon calmed her.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Bonbon smiled, "Come on, we should pick out some new swimwear as well."

"Way ahead of you." Lyra answered, as she left the changing room followed by Bonbon.

* * *

Sometime later back at Spike's house, Twilight returned and went upstairs to Spike's bedroom. She entered and saw he was kicking back and reading a comic, "Spike?"

Spike looked away from his comic seeing her, "Twilight, you're back. How'd it go?"

"It was a successful shopping trip."

Spike eyed the bag in her hand, "Would your swimsuit happen to be in there?" he raised his brows multiple times.

Twilight waved a finger at him, "Not yet, Spike. You have to wait until tomorrow."

Spike groaned, "Oh, the suspense."

Twilight giggled, "Don't worry. I promise you'll be very satisfied."

Spike looked up seeing the assurance on Twilight's face, "Ok. I'll wait for you, Twilight." Twilight smiled, and went to her room leaving Spike to drift off into his perverted thoughts on what was going to happen tomorrow for him and the girls.

 **(Don't miss next time where it's a beach day for the Dragon and the girls. See you then.)**


	39. To the Beach

**(And here's the next installment featuring Spike and the girls at the beach.)**

It was one morning at the Elements of Harmony's club. Inside the meeting room, Twilight and the girls were slipping into their swimwear while wearing them underneath their clothing. Meanwhile Spike waited outside the room.

He was pacing while looking excited, "Oh, yes! Beach day. A chance to cool off, soak up some rays, and get an eyeful of sexiness. Man this is gonna be awesome." he grinned.

"Spike, you can come in now." Came Twilight's voice.

"Coming," Spike answered, as he opened the doors and saw the girls were already dressed and had their beach supplies all packed and ready, "Everyone all set?"

"Sure are." Pinkie confirmed.

"Then let's get going!" Spike announced, while dawning sunglasses and the girls giggled at his enthusiasm.

"Here we go." Twilight created a magic circle below them and they were teleported away.

* * *

The group suddenly found themselves standing on an unoccupied beach with plenty of room to set up, "Wow." Sunset gasped.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Fabulous." Rarity marveled.

They looked around, "This looks like a nice place to set up." Applejack noted.

"Sure does." Twilight confirmed.

So they laid out their beach blankets and stuck up some beach umbrellas they brought with. Once everything was all set up, the girls started removing their clothes to reveal their swimwear underneath. Spike was wide eyed as he watched them remove their clothes envisioning as if it were an actual strip show. When they were standing in their swimwear, Spike looked feeling enraptured by the display of hotness before him.

Twilight spoke up, "Ok, girls. Let's have fun to our hearts content. Spike, what do you think of my swimsuit?" she posed for him.

Spike observed Twilight's swimsuit seeing she was wearing a two piece bustier styled bikini top with matching bottoms all colored light purple with star patterns, "Twilight, it's so amazing." he gasped.

"You think so?" Twilight asked, while sticking one of her hips out.

"Without a doubt."

"Well, if we're on the topic of swimwear, then what do you think of mine, Spike?" Rarity asked as she displayed herself.

She was wearing a white two piece string bikini with diamond patterns. Spike was mentally salivating at the sight of Rarity's boobs looking ready to pop out of her top, "Rarity, as always your beauty knows no bound." Spike answered.

Rarity giggled at his reaction, "Oh, Spike. You say the sweetest things." Twilight let out an irritated growl at the fashion girl.

Pinkie posed wearing a skirtini colored pink with blue balloon images, "Hi, Spike. How do I look?"

"Wow, Pinkie. You look so adorable and sweet I could eat you up." Spike explained.

"Well, sorry but this ain't on the menu." Pinkie joked, as she stuck her booty out for him to gaze at.

Spike gazed in awe, until Fluttershy spoke up, "Spike. How does this look?" she showed off her one piece suit colored green and yellow.

The dragon boy was enamored by Fluttershy's hot figure, as well as her own bust contained within the one piece looking like they really wanted to be out, "Fluttershy, you look great. This is definitely a perfect side to you."

Fluttershy blushed with happiness, "Really? That makes me so happy." Spike smiled because her happiness was what he was looking forward to, especially when he would ask her to join his harem.

"Yo, Spike. Turn those eyes over here." Rainbow said, as Spike did so.

He saw Rainbow wearing a two piece string bikini colored dark blue, which showed off her athletically built physique that would leave most female athletes jealous, "Wow, Rainbow Dash. You look twenty times as awesome as ever."

"Ya got that right." Rainbow smirked.

"Step aside, Rainbow. I wanna hear Spike's take on my suit." Applejack said, as she stood before spike wearing a bandeau-style bikini designed like leopard skin.

Spike was wide eyed at his lovely amazon, "Wow, Applejack, that is absolutely perfect for you."

"Thank ya, sugarcube." Applejack smiled.

"I must say, Applejack that's quite a statement you're making." Rarity noted.

"Indeed. Are you looking to show off for Spike or yourself?" Twilight inquired.

"Meh, a little bit of both I guess." she smirked.

Sunset was the last to ask for an opinion, "So, Spike, whatcha think?" she asked showing off her two piece bikini colored red.

"Sunset Shimmer, you're looking super hot right now." Spike gave his honest opinion.

Sunset blushed, "Thanks."

"Well, aren't you going to get changed, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, you're right." Spike remembered, as he removed his clothes to reveal he was wearing his purple trunks under his gear.

"All right, everyone. Let's have some fun!" Twilight declared.

"Yeah!" the group cheered.

"Hey, don't overlook us!" came a voice.

The group suddenly grew confused, and looked over to the source of the voice. To their shock they saw Stone, Octavia, Vinyl, Lyra, and Bonbon coming over while dressed in swimwear and carrying their own beach supplies. Stone was wearing black swim trunks and his trench coat unopened, and was carrying a beach umbrella over his shoulders. Next to him was Octavia who was wearing a pink two piece bikini that showed off her curvy figure. Vinyl who was carrying a cooler, was wearing her sunglasses, and a white two piece bikini and looked as curvy as Octavia. Lyra and Bonbon who were walking arm in arm were also dressed in two piece bikinis. Bonbon's was yellow and Lyra's was green.

"Hey, girls!" Vinyl greeted.

"Stone? Octavia? Vinyl? Lyra? Bonbon?" Spike gasped.

"What're you doing here?" Rainbow asked in disbelief with a hint of irritation.

"A little pony told us you guys were having a beach day." Vinyl began.

"So we decided to join in on the fun." Lyra added.

"Sorry for the inconvenience." Octavia put in.

"How could you have known we would be at the beach if the girls didn't..." Spike trailed off as his eyes fell on Bonbon, "Bonbon."

Bonbon smiled sheepishly and chuckled nervously, "Wow. She really is a great spy." Sunset said in amazement.

"Since we're all friends here, and know each others secrets why don't we combine our beach parties?" Lyra suggested.

"Ooh, a double beach party!" Pinkie grinned, "That means twice as much fun!"

The rest of the elements of harmony were a bit annoyed hoping they could've used this time for themselves, but eventually decided to allow the tagalongs to join them, "Well, ok. More the merrier." Twilight agreed.

"All right!" Bonbon and Lyra cheered.

"Awesome!" Vinyl pumped a fist.

"Wonderful." Octavia smiled.

Spike noticed Stone wearing his trench coat, "Stone are you insane wearing that in weather like this?"

"Hey, it's not bad. I mean we're already immune to increased temperatures so it's not so hot." Stone answered.

"But it's not easy for us to look at you like that." Rarity noted, while looking disturbed.

"I get it." Stone removed the coat.

Lyra and Bonbon then linked arms with Spike, "Come on, Spike. Let's go play!" Lyra smiled.

"Don't go hogging him, you two." Rainbow said, as she got Lyra to let go of Spike's arm.

"Yeah. We came here with him." Applejack added, as the girls started trying to pull Spike along to join them in fun.

Spike himself mentally chuckled at the girls fighting over him, especially Twilight. As they did so he thought, 'Man this is gonna be better than I thought. I get to see more hotties in swimsuits. But I need to focus. After all I have a mission while I'm here,' he looked to Fluttershy who was squatting down to the sand looking at some little crabs, 'And that's to make Fluttershy my next addition to my harem.' he blushed at the idea.

 **(Short but more is yet to come. Because Spike has a mission to ask Fluttershy to be part of his harem next.)**


	40. Party on the Beach

**(Here are again with the second half of the beach trip for Spike and his ladies. And he preps himself to ask Fluttershy to be the next member of his harem.)**

And so everyone was busy enjoying their time on the beach from walking around and enjoying the feeling of sand between their toes. Others were soaking up the rays. While Pinkie was running around the beach as happy as a clam.

Spike looked around taking in the sight of watching all the girls and their swimwear, and thought, 'This is literally a day in paradise.'

"Oh, Spike." Twilight spoke up.

Spike snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see Twilight, "Yeah, Twilight?"

"Could you help me with something?" she asked.

"Uh, sure. What is it?"

Twilight help up a bottle of sunblock, "Could you rub some sunblock on me?" she asked innocently.

Spike's eyes widened like saucers, as Twilight's request echoed in his mind. He answered her, "You bet!" Twilight smiled in response.

Soon Twilight was lying face down on a beach blanket with her top untied. Spike was at her side holding the bottle in one hand while gazing at her back. Twilight spoke up, "Be sure to cover my whole back, Spike. Can you do that?" she asked.

"I can and I will." Spike confirmed.

"Then I leave it to you," So Spike squirted some sunblock into his free hand and rubbed both hands together. He gently laid them on Twilight's back and started lathering it all around, "Mm. That's it, Spike. That feels so good." Twilight moaned.

Spike panted, as he continued to rub Twilight's back, 'Man this is so great. I wonder if I could get a job at Canterlot's spa? I could really feel up some hot bods there.' he thought while blushing.

"Pardon me," came a voice. Spike turned and saw Rarity standing by them, "Is she the only one who gets a back rub?"

"Rarity! I mean-uh. Twilight asked me to rub some sunblock on her." Spike stammered.

"I see," Rarity crossed her arms, before smiling, "In that case I'd like to have some applied to me as well."

"Huh?" Spike gasped.

Twilight looked over and scowled at Rarity, "Wait your turn, Rarity. He hasn't finished with me yet!"

"Oh, I know, darling," Rarity assured, but leaned into Spike flirtatiously, "I'll be waiting, Spike."

Spike shivered as his hormones boiled. Suddenly another shout was heard, "Hey!" the three saw everyone us crowding around them.

"If Twilight and Rarity get sunblock applied to them by Spike then so do I!" Pinkie called.

"Me too." Rainbow added.

"Same here." Applejack put in.

"I wouldn't mind one too." Fluttershy said timidly.

"I'd like one too, if that's ok." Sunset said.

"Don't forget about us!" Lyra called, as Bonbon and Vinyl stood at her side.

Spike was getting crowded and crowded, until he spoke up, "Girls, please! You're gonna have to form a line, and I'll get to you." And so the girls got into a line allowing Spike to continue his work.

Stone watched seeing Spike struggle with all the girls, but knew deep down Spike was enjoying himself. He chuckled to himself, until Octavia spoke, "You seem to be finding Spike's situation amusing."

"Well, a bit. He's got his work cut out for him." Stone admitted.

"Indeed so," Octavia agreed, before turning to him, "By the way, Stone. Would you please rub some sunblock on me as well?" she held up her own packed bottle.

Stone smiled, "Sure thing." he said, as both he and Octavia got started.

* * *

Back with Spike, he had applied sunblock on all the girls and had just finished Vinyl, "There you go. How's that, Vinyl?"

"That was good, Spike. I'm ready to beat the sun." Vinyl said looking up at the sun as her sunglasses protected her eyes.

"Well, girls. Let's hit the water." Spike said, and was about to walk to the water only to get pulled back by them.

"Hold it!" they called, as they pulled Spike down onto the beach blanket.

Spike looked up seeing the girls, "What's wrong?"

"You haven't been treated for the sun yet." Twilight noted.

"So you should get some sunblock applied as well." Rarity put in.

"And that's going to be me!" the girls announced together while shooting each other looks.

Spike suddenly found himself getting pulled over by each girl who was lathering him up with sunblock. As Spike was getting pulled around he thought, 'This wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't being greased up!'

When all was done Spike stood before the girls with his whole body covered in so much sunblock he looked all oozy like he crawled out of out of an alien cocoon. The girls chuckled sheepishly, at Spike stared dryly at them, "I guess we kinda overdid it." Pinkie grinned sheepishly.

"Ya think?!" Spike snapped.

"We're sorry about this." Fluttershy apologized.

Spike seeing Fluttershy looking ashamed of herself knew this wouldn't sit well when he'd ask her. He smiled and spoke, "Hey, it's ok, girls. You were all just so eager. Come on, let's hit the water!"

The girls perked up seeing he wasn't mad, and cheered, "All right!"

* * *

And so the whole group rushed to the water and started splashing about and playing around. Spike watched seeing Lyra and Bonbon splashing each other and giggling, which was quite a sight to his perverted eyes. Rarity was floating around in an inner tube, until Rainbow turned it over causing her to fall into the water. Rarity emerged looked pissed at Rainbow and tackled her causing them both to fall into the water. Spike chuckled, until Pinkie popped half way out of the water holding something, "Hey, look what I found! Someone's bikini bottom. I wonder who it belongs too," she said deviously until noticing the girls looking at her awkwardly, and Spike looking wide eyed, "What?"

"Pinkie, that's yours." Sunset said in an awkward tone.

Pinkie looked at the bottom she held before looking down into the water realizing Sunset was right, "You're right. It is mine. Silly me." she giggled, as the girls rolled their eyes. Pinkie slipped them back on as her lower half remained under the water, and the group continued to play. Pinkie suddenly got an idea, and activated her element of harmony.

As the girls were playing they suddenly felt the water itself was coiling around them. Suddenly water tendrils started wrapping around the group and lifted them out of the water, "Hey!" Octavia called.

"What's going on?" Sunset cried out.

"Are we being attacked by a water monster?" Fluttershy cried in fear.

Twilight looked and saw Pinkie Pie still in the water with her element activated, "Pinkie Pie!"

"Just having some fun. And I know how to make it ten times better for you girls." Pinkie manipulated the tendrils as more emerged and started coiling around the girls bodies. They moaned as the tendrils wrapped around their legs arms and torsos started massaging them which felt ticklish.

"Pinkie! Stop it!" Bonbon laughed.

"Too much!" Lyra laughed.

"Please not the feet!" Rainbow cried.

Rarity gasped, "It's going in my!" she cried as the tendrils started sinking into their bikini tops and massaging their racks.

"Oh, it feels so wrong, and yet it's so good." Fluttershy moaned.

Back in the water, Spike and Stone were looking up at what was going on. Spike as per usual was overwhelmed from such a sexy sight, while Stone was more focused on watching Octavia receive the treatment.

Pinkie finally let the girls go as they fell back into the water. They emerged glaring at Pinkie who giggled, "Wasn't that fun?" They looked ready to to kill but instead let out an exasperated sigh not feeling in the mood to do it.

* * *

Later the group was out of the water each doing other things. Lyra and Bonbon were building sand forts, Octavia, Twilight, and Rarity were relaxing under a beach umbrella, Fluttershy was collecting seashells, Sunset was sunbathing, Vinyl was kicking back while listening to her beats, and Pinkie was busy cooking some food on their grill.

Spike who was walking the beach noticed Fluttershy collecting seashells. He smirked, and thought, 'Now's my chance. Going in,' he walked over to his target, "Hey, Fluttershy."

Fluttershy looked at Spike and smiled, "Hi, Spike. Are you having fun here?"

"I sure am. How about you?" he sat down.

"The best. Especially with all these seashells to collect. I can use them for decorations for the turtles habitat."

"Want some help in collecting them?" spike offered.

"Sure, Spike. Thank you." Fluttershy smiled at him.

"No problem." Spike replied, as he started looking through the sand picking up any shells he could find.

Fluttershy watched Spike help her and thought, 'Spike is so kind and gentle. I see why Twilight and the others care about him so much. Even I like him. But would he really want a timid girl like me to be with him?' she started looking downhearted.

"Fluttershy?" Spike spoke up snapping her out of it.

"Ah! Uh yes, Spike?"

"Think we got enough shells here?" Spike motioned to the pail that was all filled up.

Fluttershy looked at the pail and answered, "Oh, yes. This is more than enough. Thanks again for helping me, Spike."

"No problem. What're friends for?" he looked at her while smiling.

Fluttershy was flustered as Spike looked deep into her eyes, until Stone called out, "Hey, guys!"

They looked over seeing Stone and Applejack come by carrying a volleyball net and two stands, while Rainbow was carrying a volleyball, "Yo, beach bums!" Rainbow called up, "Anybody up for some Beach Volleyball?"

Spike got up, "Hell, yeah! I'm game."

"So am I." Sunset answered.

"I'm in!" Lyra called out.

"Me too." Bonbon added.

"Then let's get it underway!" Stone announced.

After Applejack and Stone set up the net they divided the teams composed of Spike, Rainbow, Lyra, and Vinyl, versus Stone, Applejack, Bonbon, and Sunset Shimmer, "Game on!" Spike called, as they began.

With every turn the ball kept getting spiked and served over the net back and forth until one team scored a point. Rainbow being on Spike's team was most competitive and wasn't going to let her team lose. But with Stone and Applejack on the other team it was proving to be a challenge even for her and her teammates.

The others cheered their friends on regardless of who was on which team. But Twilight was truly rooting for Spike as was Rarity. Soon the game was evened up and Spike was looking worn out. Twilight seeing Stone was up to serve knew her dragon soul mate wouldn't stand a chance. So she decided to give him a little push, "Spike!" she called out.

Spike looked over, "Yes?"

"If you win this game. I'll let you give my whole body a massage when we get home. And I'll even let you do it while I'm bare!"

The girls gasped at Twilight's declaration, as Spike was already getting excited, "Really? I can do that?!"

"Only if you win!" Twilight replied.

Next to her, Rarity pouted at Twilight's words, but wanted to also encourage Spike. So she spoke up, "And if after you do her I'll be sure to let you give me a full body massage as well. And I'd be more than willing to be all natural as well!"

Once again the girls were in shock at Rarity promising the same thing, while Twilight knew she was doing it to try and one up her. Spike however was turning all red from so much arousal, steam was literally pouring out his ears. He announced like a hyped up maniac, "All right, let's get this game on!"

Stone got nervous seeing Spike get hyped up like this, but didn't want to be outdone. He served the ball, which was returned by Rainbow Dash. Applejack quickly saved it and knocked to the other teams side. As it was up in the air, Spike jumped up with all his might and spiked it making it crash into the sand so hard it dug a hole into it.

"That's game!" Pinkie called.

"Yeah!" Rainbow cheered, as she, Lyra, and Vinyl danced around with Spike in victory.

They looked back at their team, and smiled, "Good game, you guys." Spike said.

"Right back at ya." Applejack smiled back.

"You guys were awesome." Bonbon added.

"It was sure fun." Sunset added.

"You did well, Spike," Stone began before sneering, "Of course we all know you probably wouldn't have made that win if your princess and mistress didn't make you those lecherous promises."

Spike frowned, "I could've totally done that even without the promises!"

"I'll bet." Stone continued to tease him, as Spike was throwing a tantrum at him. The girls could only giggle at Spike's reaction to Stone.

* * *

That night as the group had went to rest at their beach house, Fluttershy still in her swimsuit was sitting on the beach looking out at the calm sea and the beautiful night sky. She smiled, until she heard a voice, "Fluttershy?"

The girl looked up seeing Spike still in his trunks, "Spike, hi."

"Mind if I join you?" he requested.

"Not at all." she answered, and Spike sat beside her.

The two looked up at the sky, as Spike spoke, "Nice night, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's beautiful." Fluttershy agreed.

"So, Fluttershy, did you have fun today?"

"I had the best time. Especially being with all of you." she answered.

"Same here. And right now being here and watching this beautiful sight with a friend like you makes it perfect."

Fluttershy looked at him curiously, "Really? You don't mind being here with me instead of Twilight?"

"I love Twilight. Really I do. But I have enough room in my heart for more than just her. Such as you." he explained.

Fluttershy did a double take, "Me?"

"Of course. I care deeply about you, Fluttershy. You're not just a good friend. But you're one of the most kindest and sweetest girls I know," Spike complimented her, as Fluttershy started feeling embarrassed, "Honestly, I'm glad I have you in my life."

"Spike, what're you saying?" Fluttershy asked, as she could feel her heart pound.

"Fluttershy, I know this is sudden and sounds weird. But I wanna ask you something."

'Ask me something?' Fluttershy thought.

"Do you... Well... Would you want to be part of my harem?" Spike asked. After those words left his mouth, Fluttershy was left feeling lost for words. She slowly started to process what Spike said to her, while Spike took her silence as a bad sign, "Was that too much? Sorry that just came out unexpected. I'm really sorry I..." Spike was interrupted as Fluttershy threw her arms around him, and heard her sniffling, "Fluttershy?" he asked in concern.

Fluttershy while embracing Spike was smiling as tears of happiness fell from her eyes, "I thought you'd never ask me." she eased up so their faces could meet.

"You really were waiting for me?" Spike asked.

"Even though I heard you tell Rarity you wanted her to be the next to start your harem after Twilight, a part of me felt I wouldn't be good enough for you." Fluttershy explained with a sense of low self esteem.

"Not good enough for me?" Spike asked in disbelief, "Fluttershy, you are perfect the way you are."

"I am?"

"Of course. You're kind, friendly, caring. And even if you're timid you're always there to face danger for your friends."

"Oh, Spike." Fluttershy blushed.

"It's the truth. I would be so glad to have you in my harem. If you'd accept that is."

The shy girl smiled, "Like I said, I thought you'd never ask me. Oh, Spike. I love you so much."

Spike smiled back, "And I love you too." The two leaned in and kissed, with Spike making a mental note that he successfully got Fluttershy to join his harem.

When they parted, Fluttershy spoke, "Let's sit here a little longer, ok?"

"Fine by me." Spike agreed, as they sat on each beach in each others embrace.

Watching from the beach house deck was Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack who already being members of Spike's harem smiled at not only Spike's success, but Fluttershy's answer. Watching from behind a boulder was Rainbow, Pinkie, Sunset, Lyra, Bonbon, and Vinyl who were incredibly shocked and envious. But Rainbow was by far more envious than the group, and yet couldn't help but feel glad for Fluttershy making such a big leap.

Stone and Octavia had also been watching from behind another boulder with Octavia smiling with pride for Fluttershy as well as Stone for Spike, "That's my pupil for ya." Stone told Octavia.

 **(And so it was a success with Spike and Fluttershy. Who will he ask next? Be looking out for next time.)**


	41. The Dragon and his Rainbow

**(And I got my next chapter all ready to go for you. Here's where Spike gets together with his next target being the awesome Rainbow Dash.)**

One morning at school, Spike had gotten into class where Snips and Snails were waiting for him, "Morning, guys." Spike greeted the two.

"Spike, man, we need to talk." Snips began.

"About what?" Spike wondered.

"About your buddy Stone." Snails answered.

"Stone? What's Stone got to do with anything?"

"Your buddy moved in on our territory!" Snips snapped.

"Which territory?" Spike inquired.

"You know the janitor's closet?" Snails asked.

"Yeah."

"We caught him in there playing videogames." Snips explained.

"Guess, that explains why he hasn't been seen for a few classes," Spike muttered to himself before speaking back to his boys, "And?"

"We found him in there while we were in the middle of looking at our favorite comics." Snails explained.

"Turns out he has been looking at one of them from our collection pile." Snips added.

"Which?"

"Gunslinger Mercenary Hotties, yuri edition volume 5." Snails answered.

"Oh, I remember that one," Spike said, as he fantasized about all the hot moments before getting back on topic, "How'd he enjoy it?"

"Well, that's the thing. You wouldn't believe what he said." Snips said.

"He asked if we really read this stuff!" Snails snapped.

"Ouch." Spike groaned.

"What is he gay or something?" Snips asked.

"Oh, you couldn't be more far from it." Spike answered.

"What do you mean?" Snails asked, as he and Snips leaned in.

"Stone is actually seeing one of the girls in school."

"Get out!" Snips gasped.

"Who is it?" Snails inquired.

"Octavia Melody." Spike whispered.

"What?!" the two gasped, as Snips spoke, "The cellist hottie?"

"That can't be!" Snails denied it.

"But it is." Spike assured them.

"What does she see in a lazy ass like him?" Snails demanded.

Spike sighed and answered, "Well, he's got long hair, and many ladies do like a guy with long hair. I don't need to worry about that because Twilight already loves me. Second, he's actually got good fashion sense. Nothing like Rarity's, but decent enough. And he's mysterious, which apparently is all the rage."

"I can be mysterious!" Snails declared.

"So can I!" Snips declared at his side.

"Right," Spike answered dryly, and thought to himself, 'It also helps both of them aren't even from this world.' he turned his attention to the front as classes began.

Meanwhile in the lair of Sombra, he was sitting in an armchair, until an umbrum flew around him, "You sent for me, King Sombra?"

"Yes, Rabia. I'm concerned about Spike the Dragon King. I haven't been sensing much doubt in him for a while. I want you and some of the others to spy on him and stir him up so that he will once again doubt his friendship."

"As you wish, Master." Rabia answered, as she flew off.

Sombra thought to himself, 'How could he suddenly forget all I told him? Perhaps his spirit is stronger than I thought. No matter. His spirit won't last forever. When the time comes it will crack and he will be at my mercy.'

* * *

Back at the school when it was let out, Spike was at the track field watching Rainbow run laps while wearing black shorts and a blue sports bra. He observed Rainbow moving her legs as if she was running a marathon, while at the same time watched as her breasts bounce with her movement, 'Athletic and sexy. Rainbow Dash is one in a million awesomeness.' Spike thought.

'Is that why you stuck around to watch? Because you plan on asking her next?' Bahamut thought to him.

'That and I like watching her practice. Inspires me to do the same when I'm getting some in.' the boy thought back.

Rainbow Dash finished her lap and took a few breaths before walking to the bench and drank from her sports bottle, "That was exactly what I needed. Thanks for sticking around, Spike."

"No problem, Rainbow. You look like you worked up a good sweat from all that."

"I know. Time to hit the showers," she walked in that direction before turning back to Spike, "You coming?"

"Me? But I didn't even do anything."

"Doesn't mean you can't join me. Come on." Rainbow took his arm and dragged him along.

"Hey! Easy!" Spike called, as he was being dragged, 'Another time in the girls locker room with Rainbow Dash. Score!' he thought.

As the two hurried off, Rabia and a number of umbrum had been watching from for a distance, "Ok, you lot. Let's move." Rabia ordered, as they got closer.

* * *

Meanwhile in the girls locker room that was unoccupied except for the two friends, Rainbow Dash was in one shower stall washing up, while Spike was in a second one cleaning up too, "So how've classes outside P.E been doing for you?" Spike asked Rainbow.

"Same old boring stuff, you know?" she replied.

"Same here." Spike agreed.

"This is why I live for the weekends."

"I can believe it."

As they continued washing up, Rainbow spoke up, "So, Spike, I heard you asked Fluttershy to be part of your harem."

Spike did a double take, "You did? How'd you know?"

"I have my sources." she smirked.

Spike spoke dryly, "You were spying on us weren't you?"

"Not spying... Ok, spying." she confessed.

"And why were you spying?"

"Because I was worried about Fluttershy. She's been my friend for years, remember?"

"I do and I respect that."

"And... I possibly... Was jealous." Rainbow winced while resting against the wall of the shower stall.

"Jealous?" Spike asked her.

"Yes! I admit I can be jealous too!" Rainbow snapped, "I-I was jealous that you asked Fluttershy before me."

Spike not expecting that asked, "You're serious?"

Rainbow sighed, "I am. I mean I'm happy Fluttershy got asked, but a part of me was hoping I'd get asked next. I'm not blaming you or anything. It's just did I do something wrong?" Spike sensing her sadness from the other side of the stall had to do something. Taking a chance he grabbed the top of the dividing wall and lifted himself up to look into the stall Rainbow was using. Rainbow realizing Spike was looking into the stall gasped and tried covering up, "Spike, what're you?"

Spike held a hand up to silence her. Rainbow who ceased speaking allowed him to speak, "You didn't do anything wrong, Rainbow. Just because I asked Fluttershy or anyone else before you doesn't mean I think any less of you."

"It doesn't?"

"Of course not. I care about all of you equally." he smiled.

Rainbow looked up at Spike's smiling face, before a smile came upon her own face along with a faint blush, "Oh, Spike," she dropped her arms not covering herself up. She activated her wings and flew up to the top of the small to meet Spike on eye level, "You're one of the best friends an awesome girl like myself could have."

"I'm lucky to have you for a friend as well, Rainbow," Spike answered, still smiling. Rainbow suddenly smirked, as she flew over the stall and landed in Spike's, taking the boy by surprise, "Rainbow, what're you?" Spike was cut off, as Rainbow pinned him against the shower stall's wall and planted her lips upon his proceeding to make out with him.

Spike who started out in surprise at Rainbow's bold move succumbed to it. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing their bare bodies together as they made out with passion. Outside the locker room, the umbrum and Rabia were waiting for them patiently planning to get the drop on them.

* * *

Afterward, both Rainbow and Spike after showering off had gotten dressed and were prepared to leave the locker room, "That was the best shower I ever took." Spike said, remembering what he had just did moments ago.

"Same here," Rainbow admitted, "So have you done anything like that with Twilight?"

Spike tensed recalling the times he showered with her and bathed with her, before speaking, "A few times."

"Really? Do tell." Rainbow smirked.

Spike realizing he shouldn't have answered replied, "I'd rather not. It's mine and Twilight's privacy."

"Oh, come on," Rainbow leaned into him, "There shouldn't be any secrets in a harem right?"

'She has you in the cross hairs partner.' Bahamut thought to Spike.

Spike ignoring his less than helpful dragon friend, just headed for the locker room doors and opened them. But the minute they exited the umbrum appeared before them, "What the hell? What is this?!" Rainbow gasped.

"The umbrum!" Spike gasped.

"These things are the umbrum?" Rainbow asked.

"Correct, element of loyalty." Rabia appeared.

"Who're you?" Spike asked.

"I am Rabia. King Sombra sends his regards."

"Why doesn't he give us his regards himself? The coward!" Rainbow mocked.

Rabia frowned, "I will teach you some respect. Attack!" she ordered, and the umbrum swarmed around the two.

"Rainbow, come on!" Spike called, as they jumped to the side and transformed.

"Let's get in the game!" Rainbow called, as she flew up and started fighting the umbrum soldiers.

Spike seeing it was him and Rabia fought, as Rabia spoke, "Why are you still with her?"

"What're you talking about?" Spike wondered.

"Did you not listen to a single word Sombra had told you?"

"I heard enough coming from him. And I can tell is that he's nothing but a liar!" Spike called, as he spat fireballs at Rabia.

The Umbrum leader dodged the fireballs before flying at Spike delivering a punch at him. Spike shoot it off and fought back with a punch of his own, "They'll turn on you when you least expect it." Rabia warned him.

"You and your master are nothing but liars!" Spike shouted, as he powered up to his armor form and fought Rabia in the air.

Rainbow Dash was flying around launching lightning strikes at the umbrum one by one, but they were recovering and continued to swarm at her, "Jeez, these things are worse than changelings!" Rainbow called, as she continued to pick them off.

"We are far superior to the changeling species." one umbrum hissed.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Rainbow launched a thunder blast at one umbrum. The creature took the attack and fell to the ground defeated.

More umbrum kept swarming at her, as she continued to fight them off. Spike meanwhile continued fighting Rabia despite whatever shadow magic she was throwing at Spike, "Persistent dragon aren't you?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know about." Spike answered, as he swung his bladed tail at Rabia knocking her off balance while flying.

"One thing I do know is you're a threat that needs to be subverted!" Rabia attacked Spike, as the two grappled.

As they grappled, Spike looked past Rabia seeing Rainbow Dash was picking off the umbrum soldiers, but more kept swarming around her.

"Rainbow!" Spike called, as he overpowered Rabia and flew in to help his friend.

He arrived at her side, as she spoke, "Don't worry, Spike, I have things under control."

"I know. But never hurts to take some weight off." Spike humored her, as the two unleashed their attacks together making the umbrum fall.

Rabia seeing her fellow umbrum defeated growl at the two, "I'll destroy you both for my master!" she was about to attack only to get hit by a blast of magic from behind. The three looked back seeing Twilight and the rest of the elements of harmony powered up and ready to fight.

"You started the party without us? No fair!" Pinkie complained.

"Well, better late than ever." Applejack replied, as she cracked her knuckles.

Rabia frowned, "I'll deal with you all later." she vanished along with the rest of the umbrum.

The girls and Spike touched down before returning to normal, "Are you two all right?" Twilight asked Spike and Rainbow.

"We're fine, Twilight." Spike assured her.

"What was that about?" Sunset asked.

"That was the umbrum, Sombra's minions." Rainbow explained.

"They didn't look very pleasant at all." Fluttershy noted.

"Yeah. And they were twice as pesky as the shadow bolts and changelings combined." Spike noted.

"What did they want?" Rarity inquired.

"I think they were trying to get to me," Spike began, "That one who just left was trying to refill my head with Sombra's words."

"And trying to make you doubt our friendship?" Pinkie asked.

"That's right. But I didn't listen to her. And I never will." Spike promised.

"That's good," Twilight said, "Remember, Spike, we'll always be here for you."

Spike smiled at her words, "Thanks, Twilight."

Rainbow smirked, as she decided to change the subject, "And I got news for you, girls."

"Ooh, what is it?" Pinkie asked with excitement.

"I was just accepted in Spike's harem!" Rainbow cheered.

"Really?" Fluttershy gasped, "Rainbow, that's amazing!" she hugged her best friend.

"Well, how about that?" Applejack asked, as she patted Spike's shoulder, "Congrats there, Spike."

"You certainly weren't beating around the bush, weren't you?" Rarity giggled.

"You could say that?" Spike chuckled, until he saw Twilight staring at him, "Twilight?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to ask Rainbow Dash next?"

"Oh, well, I was so caught up in the idea I guess I went ahead without informing you." he smiled sheepishly.

"I see," Twilight relied, before putting an arm around him, "Why don't we get you back home and heal you up?"

"Uh, I don't feel that beat up, Twilight." Spike said nervously.

"You can never be too careful." she said with a grin, as she led him off.

"Twilight, you're kinda squeezing my neck." Spike groaned.

Applejack looked at Rarity, "Think we should follow them?"

"Oh, don't worry. She's just acting the way she should in this situation." Rarity replied while finding Twilight's jealousy adorable.

"I know she wouldn't do anything to him." Fluttershy believed.

"Yeah." Rainbow agreed.

Pinkie and Sunset watched as Spike left with Twilight, as the poofy haired girl spoke, "Just you and me now, huh?"

"Yeah." Sunset agreed.

"Nervous?"

"Not so much."

"Yeah. Me neither."

The two stood awkwardly while watching Spike with the same thing on mind, 'When will he ask me?'

 **(Looks like the last two elements of harmony are eager to be asked by Spike. How will he handle it?)**


	42. Two Girls in a Shed

**(And here's my next chapter. Where Spike has an encounter with the last two elements of harmony. And the introduction of two more characters who'll play a big part in stopping Sombra.)**

At Spike's place one night, the boy was lying in bed gazing up at the ceiling, 'I can't believe I only have two members of the team I haven't asked to be part of my harem yet.'

'And which of the two do you plan on asking next?' Bahamut asked with curiosity.

"I may possibly ask Pinkie Pie. If I asked Sunset Shimmer first it may feel too soon since she's still new. And I've known Pinkie longer than her.'

'Well, if I were you I'd be on my guard. Between trying to satisfy your dragon passion and Sombra and his army of Umbrum out there you've got a lot on your plate.'

"Don't I know it." Spike replied, as he relaxed, while thinking about both Pinkie and Sunset Shimmer.

Meanwhile at Pinkie's place, the girl was texting to Sunset Shimmer, "So we agree on what we have to do?" she texted the message and sent it.

In a matter of seconds she received a reply and read it being from Sunset, "Yes. We'll do it tomorrow."

Pinkie texted back, "Agreed. Goodnight, partner."

"Night." Sunset texted back.

* * *

The next morning at school, Spike and Twilight had just arrived at the building, "Ok. I'll see you after school, Twilight."

"Have a good day, Spike." Twilight hugged him before the two went their separate way, unknown that two spying eyes were watching them from behind a support beam.

In class, Spike was talking it out with his fellow pervs as usual, "So any luck in finding a new spot to read your stuff?" he asked the two.

"So far we're down to two spots." Snips began.

Snails read them off, "First is the storage room down the third hall. Second we have broom closet down the fifth hall."

"Hmm, both seem like reasonable choices. But you won't have to worry so much. Summer time will be coming then you can read them in the confines of your rooms without any risks of getting caught. Plus if it's any kind of good news Stone will be graduating and next year we'll have the closet back."

Snips and and Snails realizing that perked up, "You're right. Then we can reclaim our fortress of solitude!" Snips declared.

"Hell yeah!" Snails cheered, while Spike chuckled to himself.

After school, Spike went to his locker and to his surprise found a letter inside it, "What? Could this be a love letter?" he looked around seeing no one was paying attention to him. He went on the other side of the lockers and unsealed the letter to read the message.

 _Dear Spike, I was wondering if you'd meet me in the equipment shed after school today. I truly want to take this chance to get to know you. Love your secret admirer XOXO._

Spike gasped before a grin grew on his face, "Wow, a secret admirer? I'm comin' for ya baby!" he ran off.

He skipped all the way to the school shed, and thought, 'I wonder who this secret admirer is?'

'Be careful, partner. For all we know it could be some elaborate prank.' Bahamut thought.

'If it is, I'll break the balls of whoever set me up,' Spike thought back as he opened the door to the shed, and stepped inside. He looked around seeing all sorts of garden tools hanging up, and gym supplies lying around. He saw there didn't appear to be anyone there, "Hello? I'm here," Spike spoke up, but got no respond. Suddenly he took a whiff of the air, and his eyes lit up, 'That scent. I know that anywhere,' Suddenly the door to the shed closed, and Spike spun around seeing Pinkie and Sunset blocking the door, "Pinkie? Sunset? I knew I recognized your shampoo smell."

"Glad you noticed." Sunset admitted.

"We're glad you accepted the invite, Spike." Pinkie began.

"The both of you wrote that?"

"Of course." Sunset confirmed.

"So why did you two want to see me in here?"

"It's as the note said, silly," Pinkie started, "We wanted to get to know you more."

"You couldn't have just asked?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Pinkie replied.

"Are you surprised?" Sunset asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Good. Because me and Sunset have done a lot of talking."

"About what?" Spike wondered.

"About your harem plan." Sunset answered.

Spike chuckled sheepishly, "About that?"

"That's right. You asked all but us to be part of it, and we decided to spare you the pain of having to choose, by asking you here and now." Pinkie said.

"Say what?" Spike gasped, before turning to Sunset, "You agreed to this, Sunset?"

"I know I still have a lot to learn about magic, Equestria, and everything else. But one thing I do know is my love for you has never been clearer."

"Love for me?"

"Yes. You helped save me from Chrysalis. Showed me what being friends and part of a team means. I care about you, Spike. Enough to wanting to be with you." she looked at him giving off an adorable moe expression which put a blush on Spike's face.

'Wow, Sunset looks even cuter now.' he thought.

Spike was broken out of his thoughts, as Pinkie took him by the arm and dragged him down till he landed on top of one of the gym mats. Spike looked up as both Pinkie and Sunset got down on top of him. The boy was trembling with anticipation, and suddenly found his face getting cupped by Pinkie who planted her lips right on his.

Spike returned the kiss with passion as he thought, 'Wow. Pinkie seriously knows how to kiss. I wonder what she's practiced with?'

When the two parted, Pinkie spoke, "You have such soft lips," she took a whiff of him, "And you smell like chocolate." she leaned forward and started kissing his neck.

Spike panted from the tender feeling on his neck, until Sunset pried her off, "Ok, Pinkie Pie, don't overdo it."

"Whoops. Guess I got carried away." Pinkie grinned sheepishly.

Sunset smiled before turning to Spike, "Consider this as my proper thank you for helping me become a better me," he cupped Spike's face like Pinkie did to him, and planted a big one right on him. Spike accepted it, and caressed Sunset's cheek while enjoying the kiss. When they parted, Sunset smiled at Spike, before speaking, "Thank you for making my first kiss so wonderful."

"That really was your first one?"

"Uh-huh."

Spike thought to himself, 'I just gave another satisfying first kiss to a hottie. Man I'm good!'

He suddenly noticed Pinkie and Sunset started undoing the buttons of their blouses. When they reached the last button both their racks popped out with Pinkie's contained in a hot pink bra, and Sunset's being colored reddish orange. Spike's eyes widened like saucers at the two marvelous racks right in front of him, "Now onto phase two." Pinkie said.

"Phase two?" Spike asked, wondering where this was headed.

Suddenly Pinkie took Spike's left hand and planted it on her right breast, making Spike pant in arousal, "Holy balls!" he exclaimed.

Sunset suddenly took Spike's right hand and planted it upon her own right breast. Spike shook from the soft fabric covered breasts in his palms, as Sunset sighed lovingly, "Wow. I can't believe being touched like this by you could feel so good."

"I know. I can't believe Twilight gets this treatment every night." Pinkie agreed, while enjoying Spike's hand on her breast.

"Not every night per se." Spike replied.

"Still. If this is one of the perks of being in a harem with you, then I love it." Sunset said, as Spike continued to fondle her and Pinkie.

"Me too." Pinkie agreed.

As Spike continued to lay on his back and fondle the two girls on top of him he thought, 'Score! I finally have all of the girls on the team in my harem. Next I should look into asking the other girls. Like Lyra, Bonbon, Vinyl...' he sighed as he savored the moment until...

The doors of the shed flung open revealing Twilight and the rest of the girls standing in the door frame, "Would one of you care to explain what is going on in here?" Twilight demanded with squinted eyes.

"Twilight!" Spike cried in shock, as Pinkie and Sunset looked back in surprise seeing everyone.

"Looks like we dropped in on something juicy." Rainbow smirked while crossing her arms.

"I really shouldn't look." Fluttershy covered her eyes, only to peek through the crevices of her fingers.

"Girls, well, this is uh..." Spike tried to explain.

Pinkie spoke up, "Sunset Shimmer and I lured Spike here where we've decided to become part of his harem together. Then one thing led to another and you guys showed up." she grinned.

"That pretty much says it all." Sunset added sheepishly.

"Well, congratulations yall." Applejack said feeling happy for them.

"How wonderful to see all of us are truly closer than ever, right, Twilight?" Rarity asked the head lady.

Twilight couldn't help but smile, "Yeah. It's perfect. Even though I hate to interrupt your moment, we're all needed at the club. So please, girls. Get yourselves together."

Pinkie and Sunset nodded, as they got up and redid the buttons on their blouses, while Spike got up and straightened himself out before the three followed the group.

* * *

Soon enough in the meeting room, the girls, Spike, Stone, Discord, Celestia, Luna, Shining Armor, and Cadence were present, "Good, we're all here," Luna began, "Now we can get started."

"What's this emergency meeting about anyway?" Applejack asked.

"We may have found a way to stop Sombra." Celestia began.

This suddenly peaked the curiosity of Spike and the girls, "Really, how?" The dragon boy asked.

Discord spoke, "Well, Spike. This is going to involve time travel."

"Time travel." the group asked.

"But time travel is impossible. I mean only Starswirl the Bearded had time travel magic and all his scrolls and documented spells involving time travel have been lost." Twilight explained.

Suddenly a new voice spoke up, "Well, my dear, Princess. This form of time travel will not be requiring magic."

The group looked and stepping into the clear was an adult stallion with a grayish amber coat, cobalt blue eyes, and his mane and tail were colored dark brown. He was wearing dress shoes, brown pants, a white dress shirt, a green bow tie, and over it was a brown vest, on his vest was a badge depicting an hourglass cutie mark.

Standing at his side was a pegasus mare about the girls ages. She had a gray coat, blonde mane and tail, yellow eyes that appeared to be cross eyed. Her outfit included green sandals, a green skirt, a blue short sleeved collared shirt, with a yellow neck tie.

Spike observed her rack size and thought to himself, 'Hmm. Looks like a low C cup size.'

"Who're you?" Rainbow asked the stallion.

"My name is Time Turner, my dear. But please call me Doc. Everyone does." he explained.

The girl spoke up, "And my name's Derpy. I'm the Doc's assistant. Anyone care for a muffin? They're fresh." she held out a basket of muffins.

"Ooh, don't mind if I do." Pinkie took one, as well as Spike.

The two ate their muffins, as Spike's eyes lit up, "Wow. This is delicious. Did you make these?"

"Of course." Derpy confirmed.

"You got talent." Spike admitted.

Rainbow noticing the girl's cross eyes whispered to A.J, "What is up with her eyes?" A.J elbowed her to shut it.

"So, Doc, why exactly are you here and how can you help us?" Sunset asked.

"In Equestria I am scientist and inventor. Aside from studying theories and dabbling in equations, one of my special specialties is time travel." the Doc explained.

"Are you serious?" Spike gasped.

"Quite so, my boy."

"But how can you do that without the use of magic?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"Not everything can be accomplished by magic, Princess," Doc explained, "After all in this world the inhabitants don't have magic and rely on science and mathematics. Which is exactly how I work."

"And he's so good at it too." Derpy giggled.

"So how is time travel going to help us defeat Sombra?" Rarity inquired.

Pinkie gasped, "Oh! Oh! Are you going to travel back to the past and keep Sombra from ever finding out he was an Umbrum?"

"Sadly, it's not that simple," Doc answered, "It's wise not to interfere in the affairs of what has happened. If we try to prevent Sombra from finding out the truth he may eventually find out anyway under worse circumstances. There is however a better way to defeat him."

"How?" Applejack asked.

"The only one aside Princess Amore who understood Sombra was his friend Radiant Hope. We can travel back to the time where Sombra was banished and Hope left. If we can find Hope perhaps she can give us some clues as to how to defeat him."

"How can you be so sure she can help?" Spike asked.

Celestia answered, "Because Hope didn't exactly vanish after she left on her own. She occasionally sent us letters telling us she was working on something that can stop the Umbrum and Sombra should they ever return."

Luna spoke up, "But one day we stopped receiving her letters. We had assumed something had happened to her."

Doc nodded, "Which is why Derpy and I will travel to the past about a thousand years and locate her."

"We can find out what she was working on and use it to defeat Sombra of the present time." Derpy added.

"Sounds easier said than done." Twilight said feeling a tad skeptical.

"Maybe so, but right now our options are minimal." Celestia explained.

"With each passing day Sombra continues to grow stronger." Cadence added.

"And he'll eventually come back to the Crystal Empire to free the rest of the Umbrum army." Shining feared.

"And when he does Equestria and this world will no longer be safe." Luna added in equal dread.

Spike turned to the girls, "We'll need to take whatever chance we get. Doc. Derpy. Can you two really help us?"

"We can. And we will." Doc promised.

"But there's still some work to the time device Doc uses that needs to be done." Derpy noted.

Doc gasped, "Great withering Stallions, you're right! I still have more tweaks to make to the machine. Last time when we went back in time to the primitive era, the inhabitants there tried to break the machine. Luckily we got back to our own time with less damage than what could've happened."

"How long will those tweaks that?" Stone inquired.

"Won't be long. And as soon as we finish, Derpy and I will travel back and get what information we need from Hope." Doc promised.

"Then I suggest you get right to work." Celestia instructed.

"As you command, Princess. Come along, Derpy. Allons-y!" he pressed onto a watch on his wrist that projected a portal, "And you say you need magic to travel to this world and Equestria and vice versa!" he chuckled, as he and Derpy went through the portal that closed.

"That guy was nuts in the head." Rainbow told them.

"I think he knows exactly what he's doing." Twilight replied.

Meanwhile in Sombra's lair, Rabia was meeting with him, "So the time draws near?" she asked the king.

"Indeed. Soon my magic will be strong enough to penetrate the force field surrounding the Crystal Empire. And with my new army at my side we will release our fellow Umbrum from their imprisonment and take the Empire, Equestria, and this entire world for our very own!" he laughed. Standing behind Sombra in the darkness were multiple pony soldiers wearing armor that made them look like armored versions of Sombra himself.

 **(And there you go Pinkie and Sunset are officially part of Spike's harem. And now their new allies are on their way to the past to try and find Radiant Hope.)**


	43. The Crystal Empire

**(And welcome to my next installment. Here Spike and the girls go to the Crystal Empire, and a certain villain won't be too far behind them.)**

In Equestria, Spike, Stone, and the girls were on a train that traveled through Equestria while in their pony or dragon forms. Spike was looking out the window while recalling why he and the girls were there in the first place.

Flashback a day ago

 _Spike and the girls were standing before Discord with Stone at his side, "The Crystal Empire?" Spike asked._

 _"That's right. It's about time for the Crystal Fair." Discord explained._

 _"Crystal Fair?" Sunset Shimmer wondered._

 _Twilight spoke up, "That's right. It's a festival held every year in the Crystal Empire to renew the spirit of love and unity in the Empire so it can continue to be protected from harm."_

 _"That's right. And everyone here is invited to the occasion." Discord explained._

 _"Really?" Fluttershy asked._

 _"Correct. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor sent me to inform you and would like your assistance in setting the festival up."_

 _"Yes! Yes! And Triple Yes!" Pinkie jumped around, "It'll be one hell of a party!"_

 _"I'm also guessing there's going to be more to it than just the fair?" Applejack guessed._

 _"Afraid so. We also need extra security in case any uninvited guests pop in."_

 _"Do the Princesses really think Sombra will strike?" Stone asked._

 _"They do. And I agree," Discord confirmed, "So any of you wish to partake in the Crystal Fair? Come on let's see a show of hands," the group raised their hands, "There they are. Now then you're to pack right away for we leave tomorrow."_

 _"What do we tell our folks?" Spike inquired._

 _"Princess Celestia has already sent word to them and said you will all be participating in a school program outside the city."_

 _Spike was surprised, "If she can convince our parents it's that it makes me wonder just what else she can get away with." the girls giggled._

Back to the present

Spike continued looking out the train window until he felt a hand on his own. He looked seeing Twilight smiling at him as if promising everything will be all right. Spike feeling reassured smiled back at her until they felt the train come to a stop.

"We're here." Twilight said.

* * *

So the group got off the train and went past the entrance of the Crystal Empire seeing it up close. They saw as the whole place sparkled from the reflective crystal surfaces of the buildings and the castle in the center thanks to the brightness of the sun, "Welcome, my friends, to the Crystal Empire." Discord introduced.

"This is so cool!" Pinkie cheered.

"It's absolutely beautiful." Rarity gasped.

"That's the Crystal Empire for you." Twilight admitted.

Spike looked around and imagined how it would've been under Sombra's rule if he wasn't stopped a thousand years ago. He thought to himself, 'There's no way I'll let that monster harm this place.'

"Well, come along we mustn't keep the royal couple waiting." Discord said, as they walked through the kingdom.

As they walked they took notice of all the Crystal Pony inhabitants whose mane and coats were shiny and gradient, "Shiny." Pinkie smiled.

"They look so transparent they're like ghosts or something." Spike noted.

"I wouldn't mind if I had a coat like theirs." Rarity smiled at the idea.

When they reached the castle, they saw close to it was a heart made of crystal spinning around in a particular contained in its pedestal spot, "So that's the Crystal Heart?" Applejack inquired.

"That it is." Discord confirmed.

"So pretty." Fluttershy smiled.

"Hard to imagine a villain like Sombra would be afraid of something like this." Stone replied.

"Come on, let's go inside." Twilight said, as she and Discord led them inside the castle.

* * *

As they walked through the castle halls where multiple Crystal Pony guards stood off to the side on standby, Spike and the girls marveled at the place seeing it looked almost as big as Canterlot Castle, "And I thought the castle in Canterlot was hardcore." Spike told the girls who agreed.

They looked down the hall and saw flying right for them was a little seven year old alicorn girl with wings bigger than her own body. She had light opal colored eyes, a magenta gray coat with a bit of light gray fuchsia, and her mane and tail were a mix of light cerise, grayish violet, and arctic blue. She was dressed in a little white crystal-style dress, "Twilight! Twilight! You're finally here!" the little alicorn girl cheered, as she flew to Twilight and embraced the older girl.

"I've missed you, Flurry Heart. My goodness you've gotten so big since we last saw each other." Twilight patted the girls head.

Spike looked at the girl curiously, "Who's this little one? Your sister?"

"Not quite. Flurry Heart's actually the daughter of my brother Shining Armor."

"So she's your niece." Fluttershy realized.

"Now be a good girl and say hello to our guests." Twilight told the little alicorn.

"Ok," she answered, as she presented herself before them, "My name is Princess Flurry Heart. It's a pleasure to meet you all." she bowed her head in respect.

The girls smiled, as Rarity cooed, "So adorable."

Stone noticed Spike looking at Flurry heart before nudging him, "Spike, by any chance you're not into little girls, are you?"

Spike seeing what Stone was getting at glared at him, "No! I may be girl crazy, but I am in no sense at all a pedophile!"

"Ok, just had to make sure." Stone replied.

"Besides, Shining Armor may not have a problem with me loving his sister, but his daughter. No chance in hell."

"True." Stone agreed.

They walked before entering a room where Cadence and Shining Armor waited, "Mom! Dad! Twilight and her friends are here!" Flurry Heart cheered, as she ran to her mother.

"Now, Flurry Heart, let's not get over excited." Cadence calmed her daughter.

"Hey, guys. Glad to see you made it."Shining Armor greeted them.

"Wouldn't have missed it." Twilight replied.

"Especially when we heard there's going to be a festival involved." Pinkie smiled.

"You did see all the empire's inhabitants preparing for it, didn't ya?" Shining asked.

"Yeah. They're all hard at work." Applejack said.

"But with our help it'll be done in no time." Sunset added.

"Yes, but right now why don't we all break for dinner?" Cadence offered, as the group agreed.

* * *

Later on at a big dinner table sat Spike, Stone, the girls, Cadence, Shining, Flurry Heart, and Discord. They ate politely, as Twilight spoke up, "Aren't Princess Celestia and Princess Luna going to be joining us?"

"Actually, we received word they were held up back in Canterlot. So they'll be coming in tomorrow for the Crystal Fair." Cadence answered.

"Better late than never." Stone replied.

As Spike ate, he spoke, "This is delicious. My compliments to your cooking staff."

"Thank you, Spike. We want you all to feel at home during your stay here." Shining Armor told the group. Everyone agreed, as they continued to enjoy their dinner.

Meanwhile in Sombra's lair, the Umbrum pony spoke to his brainwashed knights, "Tomorrow, my minions, we shall take the Crystal Empire by surprise, and then take it for ourselves!"

One of the guards spoke, "Sir, how is it we're going to get in there when it's protected by a force-field?"

"Not to worry. There is an underground pathway under the empire that only I know about. My enemies will never see us coming. And once we arrive take anyone you see prisoner, but the elements of harmony and the dragon boy are mine."

"Yes, master." they knights answered, as Rabia spoke to Sombra.

"And remember the top priority, Sombra."

"I know. Release the rest of our Umbrum brethren."

"And then the Crystal Empire will be ours just as it was millenia ago." Rabia added, as Sombra nodded.

* * *

That night back at the Crystal Empire's castle, Twilight was meeting with her brother, Cadence, and Discord in another room, "So the Doc and Derpy have already traveled to Equestria from a thousand years ago?" the young princess asked.

"That's right. Celestia had just informed us." Discord confirmed.

"Now that they made it, it's up to them to find Radiant Hope and get what information they can from her." Shining Armor said.

"We'll need any kind of hint or clue that can give us an edge in defeating Sombra for good." Cadence put in.

Twilight nodded, and thought about Spike, 'Sombra was trying to get Spike to doubt himself and our friendship. He almost succeeded, but he underestimated how strong our friendship is. Still, he may try something worse.'

Meanwhile in Spike's room, the boy who changed out of his dragon form for the night laid in bed in his shorts and undershirt. The bed he laid on was like a triple king sized bed with open curtains hanging from the tell bed knobs, along with a long pillow. The room itself was so big you'd think it was an office building meeting room.

Spike looked down past his feet seeing how long the bed was, before glancing around the room, "Jeez, I didn't think I'd be stuck with a room so big," suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Yeah?" he asked.

The door opened and peeking in was Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing their sleep attire, "Hey, Spike. You awake?" Rainbow asked.

"We're not intruding, are we?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"No, girls. What's going on?" Spike wondered.

The next thing Spike knew, he was laying in bed with Rainbow on his right and Fluttershy on his left, "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but seriously?" he asked the two.

"I just can't stand sleeping inside such a big room by myself." Fluttershy explained.

"Same here. What's the the point of giving us each a big room when we got no one to share with?" Rainbow added.

"True, though why come to my room?"

"Well, we're part of your harem, aren't we?" Fluttershy asked, as she turned to the side in order to face Spike.

"Well, yeah." Spike answered, as Rainbow turned to face him.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. After all couples do this kind of thing, right? Even harem couples."

Spike unable to argue with them any further, plus secretly didn't mind this in the slightest answered, "Well, if you put it that way then by all means."

Fluttershy smiled and draped herself onto Spike, "Good. Then would it be ok if I snuggled up to you?"

"Sure." Spike replied, as he could feel Fluttershy's rack pressing into his arm.

Spike was suddenly snuggled on his other side by Rainbow, "Tell anyone I snuggle with you, and your ass is mine," she warned him before whispering, "In the sexy way." Spike panted from the sound of her sultry voice, and received a kiss from both sides by the two girls. The three fell asleep, with Spike holding both girls close to him.

* * *

 _1000 years in Equestria's Past_

Doc and Derpy who were wearing winter attire were walking through the Snowy Crystal Mountains, as the snow fell, "Any readings, Doc?" Derpy asked, as she bundled up some more.

Doc checked a high tech compass that was registered to locate the one called Radiant Hope. The arrow in the middle was pointing in the direction where they had to follow, "According to my device, we should be getting closer." Doc explained.

Derpy looked ahead and saw a log cabin, "Doc, look at that! Maybe we can ask for directions there."

Doc checked the compass aiming it in the direction of the cabin seeing it was emitting a strong reaction, "Signal's stronger. Derpy, I think we might have found what we've been searching for! Come on!" he hurried through the snow with Derpy following.

They arrived at the entrance to the cabin before knocking on the door as hard and loud as they could. Suddenly the door opened, and they saw a unicorn mare wearing a warm cloak, "Oh, my goodness. Please come in before you catch your death." she showed the two inside, and closed the door.

Derpy and the Doc removed their winter jackets, and the mare took them, "Thank you so much, ma'am. Sorry for the intrusion." Doc thanked her.

"None at all. I rarely get visitors out here. Can I offer you two some hot cocoa?"

"Yes, please." Derpy answered.

The mare went to her kitchen and came back with a tray of freshly made cocoa. She laid it on the coffee table before the two who sat on her sofa, "Thank you, ma'am. My name's Time Turner, but everyone calls me Doc."

"And I'm Derpy Hooves."

"Nice to meet you two. What were the two of you doing out here? The weather up here is dreadful for traveling. Especially at this hour."

"We were looking for someone." Derpy answered.

"Oh, well, no one else has lived out here but me."

"Then perhaps you can answer us a question?" Doc inquired.

"What is it?"

"Are you Radiant Hope?"

The mare gasped as she removed the hood of her cloak to reveal the same mare from Sombra's history, "How do you know who I am?"

"Because you're famous where we're from." Derpy explained.

"Famous? Me? You must have me mistaken for some other pony." she answered in disbelief.

"No mistake about it," Doc assured, "You see, Ms. Hope. My friend and I have come a long way through time to find you."

"Through time?"

"That's right. Derpy and I are from the future, and we've traveled back a thousand years to find you, Radiant Hope."

"This can't be. Such magic doesn't exist." Hope denied.

"This wasn't the work of magic, but science. But we have no time to debate. We have important matters to discuss regarding an old friend of yours." Doc explained.

"Wait, you don't mean?"

"Yes. He's returned." Doc said seriously.

"Sombra." Hope gasped.

 **(And now things are set in motion for the next epic fight to come. I aged up Flurry Heart to be a little girl rather than a baby just so she can be more vocal. Don't miss next time.)**


	44. Invasion of the Crystal Empire

**(And here's the next chapter where Spike and his girls may have once again met their match against a foe and his army.)**

As the sun rose over the Crystal Empire, every pony was awake and were ready to start the Crystal Fair. Inside the castle, Spike was still asleep until he started waking up, "Oh, what a night." he yawned, and to his shock saw Rainbow and Fluttershy half naked.

Rainbow had her pajama shirt lifted up so her rack still in a bra were exposed, while Fluttershy had her pajama top removed as her own busty rack still in a bra pressed into his side. He let out a cry of joy, before the two woke up and rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, "Hey, bud. Morning." Rainbow greeted him.

"Did you sleep well?" Fluttershy asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I slept very well. How about you two?"

"I was out like a log." Rainbow stretched her arms up, as her chest stuck right out.

"I can believe it." Spike replied, as he gazed at his athletic girl's breasts. Spike was suddenly taken aback as Fluttershy leaned in and kissed his left cheek. He looked over at her as a blush formed on his face.

Fluttershy smiled sweetly, "I'd thought you'd like a good morning kiss to start your day."

Spike chuckled sheepishly as he felt the cheek she kissed, "Yeah. Thanks for that, Fluttershy." he was suddenly jerked to his other side, as Rainbow gave him a peck on his other cheek.

"And there's one from me." she smirked.

Spike chuckled on the inside for having such luck, before speaking, "Thanks, Rainbow. We better get ready and help out. Crystal Fair's today."

"Right." the two girls agreed, as they got out of bed and went to go freshen up with the others.

* * *

After breakfast, the girls, Spike, and Stone took on their pony and dragon forms before heading down to the Crystal Fair seeing the place was jumping with ponies young and old having the time of their lives, "Now this is a fair." Applejack said.

"It's ok, but it lacks rides." Rainbow complained.

Spike looked over and smirked, "Rainbow, I think there might be something to substitute for that."

"What?" she asked, as Spike turned her attention towards two ponies having a jousting match with other crystal ponies watching and cheering, "Jousting? Now that's right up my alley!"

Fluttershy looked over and saw a petting zoo, "A petting zoo! Ooh, look at the cute tiny ewes." she cooed.

Rarity looked over at a booth, "Oh, arts and crafts. I'd like to see what they're making over there."

"And I'd like to sample some that crystal corn on the cob." Applejack noticed the food cart.

"Count me in too." Pinkie agreed, as the five went to check out the attractions.

Spike turned to Twilight and Sunset, "Well, just us now." he told them.

"What about Stone?" Sunset asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'm gonna check this place out myself. Octavia said she'd be here to." Stone said, as he took off.

"Now it's just us." Twilight noticed.

"Looks like it." Sunset agreed, until Spike came between the girls and linked his arms with theirs.

"Let's do it ladies." The two blushed before smiling, as the trio walked arm in arm.

* * *

Meanwhile far underneath the Crystal Empire, Sombra was leading his army and several Umbrum through a tunnel, "Sir, won't be be detected?" one of his brainwashed soldiers asked.

"Not a chance. We're far too underground to be detected by any magic sensors."

"And how much further is it?" another soldier asked.

Sombra stopped them and began tapping the cave ceiling in various parts, before tapping one spot, "We're right here," He pushed the spot of the ceiling up to reveal it was a trapdoor. He poked his head up from the hole and looked around seeing they were in an old dusty study room, "Clear." he said, as he climbed out of the hole followed by the soldiers and Umbrum.

"Where are we?" a soldier asked.

"This was once my private study room," Sombra began, "When I ruled the Empire I spent hours inside here studying and pondering on not only how to help my fellow Umbrum, but many of life's greatest mysteries."

"Oh, enough of this reminiscing, Sombra," Rabia said in an annoyed tone, "Where is the place our fellow Umbrum are being held?"

"Right here." Sombra used his magic to move a bookshelf to the side to reveal a locked door

"Is this is?" Rabia inquired.

"Yes." Sombra confirmed.

"Can't we unlock it?" a soldier asked.

"Not quite. It will not open until we have removed the Crystal Heart." Sombra explained.

"Why did you not remove and destroy it before?" Rabia inquired suspiciously.

"I cannot destroy the Crystal Heart." Sombra argued.

"Can't? Or won't?" Rabia continued to be suspicious.

"The Crystal Heart isn't just meant to repel us or any evil entities. It also prevents the weather from the Frozen North from moving in. Pegasi may be able to control the weather, but the weather in the Frozen North cannot be controlled. If I destroyed the Crystal Heart the Empire will be covered in an eternal winter."

"But if the Crystal Heart continues to remain whole it is a threat to all of us Umbrum." Rabia argued.

"I'm well aware of that fact, Rabia. But I've thought ahead of this."

"Have you now?"

"Yes. I will create a dark crystal heart fueled by darkness and hate, which will strengthen us rather than harm us."

"A genius plan, Sombra." a single Umbrum spoke.

"Yes. But we must remove the Crystal Heart from place," he turned to a soldier, "You. Take the Crystal Heart and bring it to me in tact."

"Yes, sir." the soldier answered, as he left the study.

* * *

Outside the castle back at the fair, Stone was standing before a watermelon on a pedestal. The kirin spoke, "Pay close attention, my friends. And be amazed," he drew his fire sword, "Don't blink now," he started swinging his sword around so much it was impossible to count how many times he did it. He re-sheathed his sword and when he did the watermelon split into little perfectly cut up pieces, "Bon appetit." he declared, as the crystal ponies each took some watermelon and ate.

"Clever trick, Mr. Swordsman." a voice said.

Stone looked seeing Octavia was standing in the crowd and giving him a flirtatious look, "Octavia, you finally made it. For you, my dear." he presented her with some of the sliced watermelon.

"Thank you." she accepted it.

Elsewhere, Spike was doing ring toss with Twilight and Sunset. Spike tossed a ring and it landed around one of the crystals, "Yes!" he cheered.

"Good job, Spike." Sunset congratulated him.

"Perfect toss." Twilight smiled.

"Thanks, girls. This is one hell of a fair."

* * *

Meanwhile by the Crystal palace, the soldier Sombra sent after finding his way out of the underground chamber made his way outside the castle without being spotted. He spotted the Crystal Heart in it's place, "There it is." he walked up to the spinning heart, and looked around seeing no guards around to notice him. He grabbed the heart and pulled it out of it spot.

When that happened, the barrier surrounding the empire started vanishing, much to the confusion of everyone. The crystal ponies were in fright, as Spike and the others met up, "What's happening?" Fluttershy asked.

"The barrier is disappearing." Rainbow said.

"How's this possible?" Rarity asked.

"Something's happened to the Crystal Heart." Twilight gasped.

"That's bad." Stone said.

"We better check this out." Spike said, as they raced back to the castle.

At the castle, Cadence, Shining Armor, and Discord saw what was happening outside, "Oh, no." Shining Armor gasped.

"The barrier's gone." Cadence said in equal shock.

"We have to find the cause of this." Discord said.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Flurry Heart spoke up, "What's going on?"

The two parents held their daughter close, before Shining Armor spoke, "Flurry Heart, listen. Go to your room and lock the door. And don't come out until we tell you too."

"Daddy?" the little alicorn girl was worried by her father's tone.

"Sweetie, you must listen to your father. Go to your room and stay there. Understand?" Cadence asked.

Flurry Heart seeing how serious her mother looked knew it had to be something important for her to give her such an order, "Yes, mommy."

"Then hurry." Cadence ordered, as Flurry Heart flew for her room.

Shining Armor looked at Cadence and Discord, "I need to alert the guards. You two get out there and help get our subjects to safety."

"We're on it." Discord said, as they headed off.

* * *

Back down below in Sombra's study, the shadow unicorn was concentrating before smirking, "The Crystal Heart is no longer in place. Which means it's time to take back what is ours," he powered his magic up and aimed it at the door, "Come on out, Umbrum!" he blasted the door destroying it.

At first it looked pitch dark as if there was nothing on the other side. Suddenly pairs of glowing eyes glowed in the darkness. And then pouring out of the door like water out of a sink were hundreds of Umbrum that were flying around the study like they were ghosts, "Free! We're finally free!" one announced.

Another spoke, "Thank you, Sombra. Thank you for releasing us from our prison."

Sombra answered, "Don't mention it. Now come. We have an empire to take back!" he blasted open the door of his study allowing the Umbrum to fly out of the room.

In the castle throne room Shining Armor and the guards were searching, until they felt the floor shake, "An earthquake?" a guard wondered.

"No. Everyone run!" Shining Armor ordered, as they tried to make a break for it.

Part of the floor opened up and flying out from the hole was the Umbrum that started flying all through the castle. They poured outside and started flying all throughout the empire scaring all the crystal ponies and feeding off their fright.

Spike, Stone, and the girls saw this, "The Umbrum!" Spike gasped.

"How did they get here?" Sunset asked.

"It was Sombra." Discord answered, as he and Cadence appeared.

"Cadence!" Twilight called as they embraced in relief, "Where's Shining Armor?"

"Back at the castle."

"What do you mean Sombra did this?" Pinkie asked Discord.

"He somehow got into the kingdom, stole the Crystal Heart, and unleashed the rest of the imprisoned Umbrum." the master of chaos explained.

"Oh, no." Rarity gasped with a hand to her mouth.

"We got to stop these things." Rainbow said.

"Agreed. Let's do it." Twilight ordered, as the girls powered up their elements of harmony.

Spike activated his dragon armor and Stone drew his fire sword. Discord poofed himself into gladiator armor complete with a sword and shield, "Let's get dangerous." Discord declared, as they began to fight off the Umbrum.

Stepping out from the castle was Sombra, Rabia, and the soldiers. A soldier turned to the king, "What do you want us to do, your highness?"

"Take whatever prisoner you can and bring them to the Crystal Stadium. But I especially want the Elements of Harmony, and the Dragon King's vessel here in one piece."

"Yes, sir." the soldiers galloped off.

"What do you plan to do, Sombra?" Rabia asked.

"First I will destroy the Dragon King's host, and with that the hope of the girls will be extinguished making it easier to destroy them."

* * *

Back at the fight, the girls were unleashing their elemental powers upon the shadow creatures, but more kept coming.

Stone was striking down the shadow creatures until Shining Armor and several pony guards had shown up, "Everybody all right?" he asked.

"Oh, peachy keen!" Spike answered in sarcasm, before blasting an Umbrum with his fire.

"These Umbrum just won't stop coming," Stone said, as he continued to strike down some Umbrum, "I've already taken down twenty of them."

"Really? I've taken down twenty one up till now." Shining replied.

"What?" Stone gasped, before seeing two more and struck them, "That makes twenty two for me." he said with a smug look.

Suddenly an Umbrum who was about to attack the two was blasted from behind by Cadence, "I got thirty." she replied feeling equally smug. The two suddenly felt embarrassed.

Then Sombra's soldiers started marching through the streets of the Crystal Empire taking any crystal pony not hiding prisoner, "Hey, let them go!" Spike ordered, as he attacked one of the soldiers. He turned to the pony couple, "Quickly run!" the ponies ran for it.

"Who're these fellas?" Applejack wondered.

"Must be more of Sombra's flunkies." Twilight deduced.

"We can take them." Rainbow said, as she unleashed a thunder clap at two soldiers who took the attack, only for more to fight back against her. Rarity was using her power over earth to trap the soldiers in stone restraints, but thanks to being powered by Sombra's magic were able to break out.

"What's going on with these guys?" Spike asked, as he grappled with a soldier before throwing him aside.

Cadence using her magic to repel the soldiers started sensing something off them, "These ponies are brainwashed. Much like the Shadow Bolts!"

"What is it with villains and brainwashing?" Pinkie asked the fourth wall.

The Umbrum and Sombra's soldiers started overpowering the group and chained them together, "Were stuck!" Twilight cried.

"Can't move!" Shining Armor struggled.

"Hang on you guys, I'm gonna!" Discord was cut off as he was suddenly turned into a black crystal statue.

"Discord!" the group called.

"I'm afraid he's gotten a bit stiff." Came Sombra's voice as he was behind the statue of Discord.

"Sombra!" the group gasped.

"Sir, what're you doing here?" a soldier asked.

"I was getting bored waiting around for you, so I came to check on things," he noticed Spike who was also restrained by magical chains, "Ah, the vessel to the dragon king. We meet again."

"Sombra." Spike growled.

"I see you're still fraternizing with these girls even though I warned you of the inevitable."

"You tried to make me doubt my relationship with them!" Spike shouted, "Well, it didn't work. Our friendship it much too strong for you to break!"

"You tell 'em, Spike!" Applejack cheered.

Sombra shook his head in disappointment, "It seems I'll have to teach you the hard way."

"We don't think so." came another voice as Celestia and Luna appeared.

"Princess!" Twilight cheered with hope.

Sombra smirked, "Celestia and Luna. So nice to see you again. Especially you, Luna."

Luna frowned, "We will not let you take this kingdom like before."

"We defeated you once, and we'll do it again." Celestia promised.

"Don't sell me short. Back then I was inexperienced, but I am stronger now. This time I will not be defeated!" Sombra announced.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you are, for you are powered solely by hatred." Celestia warned Sombra.

"On the contrary. Hatred is not my only fuel," Sombra corrected her, "I am also fueled by the desire to help my kind. Just as you help yours. So in a way we're not all different."

"Do not use your mind games on us." Luna said, as the two princesses blasted at Sombra with their combined magic, as he used his own.

"Come on, Princess Celestia!" Twilight called.

"You can do it, Princess Luna!" Rarity cheered, as the others joined in.

The two princesses struggled to overpower Sombra using the cheering from their favorite subjects to strengthen them. Sombra however wasn't about to be defeated a second time and let all the memories of being betrayed by his best friend and lies Amore filled his head with power his rage, "I've waited so long for this revenge. Farewell, princesses." his magic overpowered the two sisters turning them both into black crystal statues just like Discord.

"NO!" the group cried.

"You monster!" Spike shouted.

"Yes. Monster... That's all I am," Sombra agreed, "Why don't we take this elsewhere?" he used his magic to teleport himself, his guards, the Umbrum, and his captives to the Crystal Stadium.

* * *

On one side of the stands were just about every crystal pony in the kingdom wearing magical chains and shackles, while on the other half were the Umbrum and Sombra's guards. On a platform were the girls, Stone, Cadence, and Shining Armor also restrained in shackles and chains negating their power. Next to them were the statues of Celestia, Luna, and Discord.

Sombra appeared on the arena floor with Spike lying down chained up, "Welcome, my subjects, loyal and disloyal," Sombra announced to his minions before turning to the crystal ponies, "Today marks a momentous occasion! For today I take back the Crystal Empire in the name of the Umbrum!"

The Umbrum cheered their hearts out, as Sombra continued, "For the first half of my revenge I have already defeated the two sisters who banished me to the Arctic North, " he motioned to the statues of the sisters, "For my next phase, I shall destroy the vessel to the dragon king. Spike Drake!" he motioned to Spike as the Umbrum booed the dragon.

"Great, reminds me of when I played little league." Spike groaned.

Suddenly Spike found himself free of his chains, and Sombra called out to him, "On your feet, Spike! Get up!" Spike got back up, as the evil king continued, "You've been taught the proper etiquette of dueling I presume? First, we bow to each other," Sombra bowed his head in respect, but Spike did not return the gesture, "Oh, come now, Spike niceties must be observed. Celestia wouldn't want you to forget your manners, would she? I said bow!" he ordered, as he used his magic to force Spike to bend over and bow.

Spike groaned as he was forced to bow against his will, "Oh, I'm gonna need serious physical therapy after this!"

"Spike!" the girls cried.

Sombra ceased using his magic on Spike, and spoke, "And now Dragon King. It's time for you to die. HAH!" he sent a blast of dark magic at Spike who jumped aside to avoid the blow.

"Ok, I got to focus on this one. I don't care if he's a dark king and ten times more powerful. I have to fight for my friends!" he flew at Sombra and threw a punch at his face, "Bulls eyes!"

Sombra shook the punch off and scowled, "Is that the best you got?"

Spike who was in shock at the ineffectiveness of his attack, spoke, "Whoa."

Sombra blasted Spike with his magic and he rolled across the arena with part of his armor cracking.

"Spike!" Twilight shouted.

"Get up!" Rainbow and Applejack called.

Spike got back to his feet, still looking to put up a fight. Sombra could only laugh, "You truly are a glutton for pain." he started blasting at Spike, as the dragon flew around avoiding the blows before getting up in Sombra's face.

He once again threw punches and kicks at Sombra, who was blocking the blows. At first Sombra was blocking them without even trying, but Spike who was being driven by the love he had for his girls and need to protect everyone fought harder and harder, until he landed another blow to Sombra's face. This time the blow was strong enough to send Sombra flying across the field and crashed onto the ground.

"Yes!" The girls cheered.

"NO! Sombra!" Rabia shouted.

Spike stood victoriously, "Game set and match." Sombra suddenly got back up quickly and blasted Spike with another shot of dark magic making a large portion of his armor shatter off him including his helmet.

"SPIKE!" the elements of harmony cried.

"YAY!" the Umbrum cheered.

Spike fell onto his back as Sombra appeared above Spike and leaned down whispering to him, "You've lost, dragon boy. Victory is mine. Before I put you out of your misery I will show you exactly what I warned you about." his horn glowed with dark magic. He leaned down as his sharp horn touched Spike's forehead as the dragon screamed in pain.

In Spike's mind, Spike was floating in a black void as he saw images of Twilight and the girls facing him while bearing frowns on their faces. And from their mouths came the worse things Spike could've ever heard from them.

"You're nothing but a filthy perverted beast!" Rarity spat.

"Never call me Amazon, you varmint!" Applejack frowned.

"You're the opposite of awesome. You're outrageous!" Rainbow mocked him.

"You're nothing but a party pooper!" Pinkie said, as she appeared to have deflated hair.

"You're just a monster that needs to be caged!" Fluttershy cried.

"You took away so much power from me! I hate you!" Sunset Shimmer shouted.

Spike saw Twilight who looked just as disappointed as the others, "I should've left you to die that day!"

They began fading from form his sight, as he reached out and called to them, "Girls! Please don't go! I love you all! Don't leave me!" he cried with tears in his eyes.

On the outside, Spike continued to writhe in pain while the others watched helplessly, "Spike!" Rarity cried.

"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Fluttershy begged.

"Leave him alone!" Rainbow shouted to Sombra.

"If you don't stop I'll destroy you!" Twilight warned him.

Sombra paid no mind to the empty threats, as he continued to torture Spike, "This is so amusing I really don't want to stop." He chuckled to himself.

"Sombra, stop!" a voice shouted.

This outburst broke Sombra out of his focus, and shot his head up. The Umbrum gasped, as all eyes fell onto the edge of the field, as a figure wearing a cloak started approaching the dark king, "Who're you?" Sombra demanded.

"Sombra. Forgotten about me already, old friend?" the figure removed her hood revealing to be Radiant Hope.

Everyone in the stands were in utter shock, as Sombra stood there feeling petrified, "You?!"

"Yes. Me." she answered with a serious tone.

"Hope." Sombra gasped, with an ounce of humanity in his voice.

 **(And there you go. Talk about a painful experience. Spike's stuck in an illusion of the girls hating him, and now Hope has entered the fray. Don't miss next time.)**


	45. Love will Save You

**(And welcome to the next chapter where Spike and the girls have one last shot t save the Crystal Empire and stop Sombra and the Umbum.)**

Everyone in the stands and the captives looked in shock at the sudden appearance of the unicorn who was facing Sombra down, "Who is that?" A Crystal Pony asked another.

"I think that's Radiant Hope."

"Radiant Hope? The same pony who told the Princesses of Sombra's tyranny?"

"Hope?" Sombra gasped, "But this is impossible!"

"Actually, nothing is impossible when you have time on your side." came a voice.

Everyone saw Doc and Derpy standing before an old British Police box, before it shrunk down into a small cube size. Doc picked it up and pocketed it, "Doc, you made it!" Stone called.

"Would've been here sooner, but we had a little delay." Doc explained.

"Better late than never, huh?" Derpy asked with a shrug.

"Why is she here?" Twilight asked.

"I thought you were only to get information from her." Rarity remembered his plan.

"That was initial plan, but she had very good reasons as to why she came with us. Girl's a very good negotiator."

Sombra ignoring them turned back to Hope, "So then you..."

"Yes. I traveled a thousand years from the past to see you again. And based off everything around me only proves Doc was right. You didn't learn a thing." Hope said with disappointment.

"On the contrary. I've learned plenty. And thanks to all the knowledge I have been collecting I succeeded in releasing my fellow Umbrum!"

"And yet you still don't look satisfied." Hope noticed.

"I will be once the Crystal Empire is truly mine. And I eliminate my enemies."

"I'm sorry, Sombra, but I can't let you do that."

"Let me? You talk as if you can stop me." Sombra laughed.

"I can."

"Oh, please. I defeated the two sisters who banished me, captured the elements of harmony, and have the vessel to the dragon king Bahamut at my mercy!" he showed her.

Hope looked down seeing Spike still in pain from Sombra's mental torture. She smirked, "Not for long!" she shot a beam of magic from her horn at Spike, as it engulfed him and levitated him up.

* * *

In Spike's mind he floated around in a dark void of emptiness looking ready to fade into oblivion, until he heard voices call out to him, "Spike!"

"Spikey-Wikey!"

"Can you hear us?"

'Those voices?' Spike gasped in his thoughts. The darkness surrounding him was illuminated, and he saw his seven harem members reaching out to him, "Girls!" He cried as he flew at the group and took their hands.

* * *

Back in reality, Hope's beam died down and there stood Spike with his armor restored, "What?!" Sombra gasped.

Spike landed on the ground, "That feels good. Sombra, I have to give you props. You almost had me with your whole mind rape. But that glow shined through and helped me remember my friends who would never abandon me."

Sombra growled, "Even if you have been healed you still cannot defeat me and my magic!"

"That's where you're wrong, Sombra," Hope interrupted, "Ever since you were banished and the Empire disappeared I've studied for other means to stop you should you ever return. And now I have something that'll give us the edge against you."

"And that would be?" Sombra asked in sarcasm.

"This." Hope reached into the bag she had with her. She pulled out what looked like a replica of the Crystal Heart.

"The Crystal Heart?" Twilight gasped.

"That can't be!" Sombra said in shock wondering how she had it when he stole it.

"It's not the real Crystal Heart. It's one of my own creations. I've studied the Crystal Heart as well as it's powers and properties. The artifact itself is powered by the love of all the Crystal Ponies. If their love can power the real thing so it can protect the Empire, then imagine if one had a replica as a power source and their love empowers him?"

Sombra blinked, "You didn't."

"I did. And I can't think of someone more deserving for it. Spike, catch!" Hope levitated it past Sombra and it landed in Spike's hands.

Spike looked it over, not sure what to do next, "Uh, what do I do with it?"

"Concentrate! Allow the crystal to merge with you. And, girls, you can help!"

"How?" Applejack asked.

"Give Spike your love. Show him what is in your hearts and he will be stronger than ever!"

Twilight turned to her fellow elements of harmony and nodded, while concentrating. Spike also started concentrating and thought, 'Merge with the crystal.'

"Stop him!" Sombra ordered, as some of the guards and Umbrum went to attack Spike. Spike not breaking concentration held the crystal close, until his eyes flung open and released a repelling force that knocked his enemies back, "What's this?" Sombra asked in shock.

The crystal merged into Spike's armor, as his purple armor started changing color. Spike was roaring as he felt his power increasing. Suddenly hovering above them was Spike in white silver armor that shined brighter than stars, "Yeah!" Spike cheered, "Now this is what I'm talking about!"

"Pretty." Pinkie smiled.

"So hot." Rarity fanned herself.

"So awesome!" Rainbow grinned.

Twilight smiled, "We now have a shot."

Spike descended on the ground, "I think this calls for a real duel now. What do you say, Sombra?"

Sombra frowned, "I defeated you moments ago, I'll do it again!"

"Then let's get this started, shall we?" Spike did a mock bow, before seeing Sombra didn't return the gesture, "What happened to the niceties being observed?" he teased.

"I'm through with playing nice!" Sombra blasted as Spike with his dark magic. Spike suddenly disappeared as fast as a blink, much to the dark Umbrum unicorn's confusion, "Huh?" he was suddenly met with a fist to the face courtesy of Spike. Sombra rolled across the floor before getting back to his feet, "That really hurt!"

"That's what happens when facing someone powered by the love of those special to him. And our love will bring you down!" Spike declared, as he suddenly felt something on his back powering up. He managed to look in back seeing two thrusters powering up, "I have rocket boosters?" he asked in surprise. His surprised expression started changing into excitement, "I have rocket boosters! I have fricken rocket boosters!" he activated them and shot off like a rocket at Sombra bashing him right from left.

"Look at him go!" Sunset Shimmer gasped.

"He's faster than a horse at the track." Applejack said.

"We might actually win this." Fluttershy gasped.

Suddenly the group was free from their shackles and chains courtesy of the Doc using a magic negating sword, "Perhaps you'll feel better about victory while not in chains, huh?" he asked.

"Thanks, Doc," Twilight smiled before turning to everyone, "Now let's save the crystal ponies." the elements of harmony powered back up and went to free the hostages with the help of Shining Armor, Stone, and Cadence.

As the group fought the guards and Umbrum, Sombra and Spike continued to face off with Spike having the upper hand this time, "Man, I'm loving this new armor. I think I'll call it my Shining Mode." Spike said with joy.

'Save the naming for after you win.' Bahamut thought to him.

'Right.' Spike replied, and resumed fighting Sombra. Spike's power was constantly increasing from not only the love the girls had for him, but from the support of all the crystal ponies as well.

Sombra who wasn't looking so hot was getting weaker and weaker with every blow he took. Spike delivered an attack knocking Sombra out of the stadium, and flew after him. The girls, their allies, Hope and the rest of the crystal ponies headed off after them, while Cadence, Shining Armor, and Stone were carrying the statues of the princesses and Discord. The guards and Umbrum that were still standing went after them to help their master.

* * *

Sombra landed outside the castle where the Crystal heart was meant to be, and looked defeated. Spike landed before him and spoke, "This time you lost Sombra, and victory is not just mine but ours," he motioned to his comrades, "And now I'll finish you for good!" Spike extended his palm as blue energy was being channeled into his palm and was ready to blast at Sombra.

"Wait!" Hope shouted, as all eyes fell on her.

"What?" Spike asked.

"Before you do, I have something to tell Sombra."

Spike looked at her seeing she really needed this, and looked at Sombra seeing he was as good as defeated, "Make it quick." Spike stood back.

Hope walked up to Sombra who was struggling to get up, "Sombra, what happened to you? We were friends! We did everything together! I gave you friendship! I even gave you my heart and you still chose this over me?"

"Hope," Sombra began, as he felt guilty seeing her like this, "When we looked into the Crystal Heart all those years ago. This is what I saw myself as. This was my destiny. Rabia told me I was meant to be the Umbrum's weapon. That I was meant to be the one who would release them. This is what I've always been."

Hope frowned at Sombra, and spoke, "Look at me, Sombra. When we looked at the Crystal Heart and you hid what you saw, but I told you what I saw. Do you remember?"

"You said you saw yourself as a princess." Sombra answered, while still feeling bitter about how she had a good vision.

"And do I look like a princess to you?" she questioned.

"Aren't you?" Sombra wondered.

"No. Ever since you were banished I left my training and went on to try and find a way to help you."

Sombra was surprised, "You mean you never became a princess because of me?"

"Exactly."

"Hope, I-I'm so sorry. I only wanted to make you suffer for turning on me. I never dreamed of trying to rob you of your destiny." Sombra pleaded with regret much to everyone's confusion.

Hope could only let out a groan of exasperation, "Sombra, you dummy! You think you robbed me of my chance to be a princess? I did it all on my own accord. I didn't care about a position like that. All I wanted was to have my best friend back!"

"Hope." Sombra gasped.

"I never believed in destiny and fate. I forged my own destiny and made my own decisions. But seeing you like this. I was doing nothing but wasting my time." she cried.

Sombra watching Hope cry in front of him caused something to stir inside him, until Rabia spoke up, "Enough of this sentimentality! Sombra, you can still win! Remember you have the weapon!"

"Weapon?" Spike asked.

Sombra snapping out of it remembered, "Yes, the Crystal Heart!" he levitated it from the one soldier who was holding onto it.

"The heart!" Twilight gasped.

"Smash it and all their hope with it!" Rabia told Sombra who was looking into the Crystal Heart deeply, "Sombra, why're you hesitating?"

"I'm just reminiscing, Rabia. The first time I ever looked into the Crystal Heart I saw the monster I am today."

"And what do you see now?" Rabia inquired.

"Nothing. All I see is my reflection." he answered, as he could only see his own face.

"Perhaps it's not working unless it's powered up." Rabia suggested.

"No. It's working just fine." Sombra replied.

"Then stop wasting time and destroy it already!" Rabia ordered.

"Yes," Sombra agreed before turning to his old friend, "Hope."

"Yes, Sombra?"

A smile formed on the king's face, "Thank you." taking everyone by surprise he levitated the Crystal Heart putting it back in it's rightful place.

Rabia and the Umbrum were in pure shock, "Sombra, what is the meaning of this!" Rabia demanded.

"For once, I'm making my own destiny." Sombra answered.

When the Crystal Heart was back in place it absorbed the love from everyone in the empire giving it power again. Its bright glow was unleashed and undid all dark magic, making all of Sombra's guards no longer brainwashed, and even the two sisters and Discord were free from their crystal imprisonment.

The Umbrum however were starting to get absorbed back into the castle and into the chamber where they were released from, "NO!" The Umbrum screamed, as they were pulled back into their prison with Rabia being the last one.

"Sombra!" she screamed before the door was sealed tight never to be opened again.

With hope and light restored to the Crystal Empire, the ponies were relieved. Hope turned to Sombra in confusion, "Sombra, you did it!"

"Well, this took a surprising turn." Spike told his girls who were equally surprised.

Sombra turned to Hope, "Thank you, for believing in me all this time, Hope. I never believed in myself because I thought everything was set in stone. But now I see we're free to choose our own destiny."

Hope smiled with tears of joy and hugged him, "Sombra! I knew you weren't a monster. You helped save the Empire."

"After nearly conquering it." he replied.

"Oh, enough of that." Hope continued to hold Sombra close.

The two looked at the Crystal Heart rotating around, "So this is what happens at the Crystal Fair? I finally got to see it for myself. And it only took me a thousand years." Sombra smiled.

"And what do you think? Is it everything you ever dreamed of?" Hope asked.

"All that and more." Sombra said, as his own body was slowly fading away.

"What's happening to him?" Fluttershy asked.

"He is an Umbrum, so he's being extinguished by the power of the Crystal Heart." Cadence reminded them.

"No!" Hope cried, as she shot a beam of magic at Sombra's dissolving body, "I just got you back! I'm not letting you go again!"

"Hope, what're you doing?" Sombra asked in confusion.

"You always told me I could do real good. And that's just what I'm doing!" she cried.

"But you alone cannot fight the power of the Crystal Heart it'll drain you dry." Sombra noted.

"Maybe not alone, but with us she can." Twilight said, as she, her friends, the two sisters, Cadence, Shining Armor, assisted Hope by channeling their own magic from their horns, or elements of harmony to Sombra.

"You're helping me?" Sombra asked the group.

"We are the rulers of the Crystal Empire." Shining Armor reminded him.

"The empire you just helped save." Cadence added.

"And it was our friendship that helped save the day. Friendship is what I'm all about." Twilight put in.

"As are we all." Rarity noted on behalf of the rest of their friends.

"I've always believed in second chances, and I'd like to give you that chance." Celestia answered.

"You weren't the only one driven by anger and hate. I was given a second chance and so should you." Luna finished.

They watched as Sombra looked like he was taking shape again, but wasn't coming into full clear, "It's not working." Hope gasped.

"What can we do?" Sunset asked.

Spike looked up at Sombra before deciding, "Take some of the love that fuels me. It may be what you need." he released a beam from his hand that mixed with the magic from the others other. With Spike transferring some of his power, his armor form powered down.

Suddenly Sombra glowed brightly and stood before them with a normal gray unicorn horn, and green eyes, while his mane looked less wild, "Am-am I really..." he looked at himself.

"Sombra! You're you again!" Hope threw herself at Sombra.

"I'm me?" Sombra looked himself over not feeling a trace of Umbrum within him, "I'm a real unicorn!"

"You're the way I always knew you were." Hope smiled, as they embraced.

When the group approached him, Sombra had some words to say, "Thank you all. I know no amount of apology can make up for what I had done and said to all of you. Especially to you Sunset Shimmer and Spike."

"Us?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Your old element of disharmony was one of my creations that made you into that she-demon. And Spike what I said about you having a monster inside. I was wrong. Inside you is the heart of a true friend who would give anything to protect those he loves."

Spike smiled, "Hey, thanks."

"And I've forgiven you," Sunset added, "If it weren't for you I never would've found my place along side my friends." she smiled.

"So, Sombra, now that you're a new pony this time. What's next for you?" Applejack asked.

"I thought I should start by forgiving someone myself, just as you all have forgiven me. Princess Amore." he explained.

"Princess Amore?" the elements of harmony asked.

"But you killed her." Hope said in confusion.

"Not quite," Sombra corrected her, "I merely turned her into a statue and scattered her pieces throughout the land. If we can find those pieces we can rebuild the statue and undo the curse placed upon her."

Hope was in shock, "You mean there's a chance we can really save her?"

"Precisely. Would you help me, Hope?" he offered.

Hope smiled, "I would be delighted, Sombra."

The two leaned in and kissed. The girls cooed at such a heart warming sight, as Spike smiled and thought, 'He's good.'

Pinkie suddenly spoke up, "Hey, aren't we supposed to be having a party?!"

Everyone remembered that despite the setbacks the Crystal Fair was still on. Sombra turned to Hope, "Ready to finally enjoy the Crystal Fair together?"

"I've waited for a thousand years. It's overdue." Hope answered, as the two went to enjoy the fair with all the others.

And so the Crystal Fair was back on, with Sombra and Hope enjoying the fair as if they were on a date. All of the guards brainwashed by Sombra were freed and were enjoying the Crystal Fair themselves.

* * *

That night in front of a stage everyone was gathered, including Flurry Heart who was let out of her room when the threat had passed, "This is going to be awesome." Rainbow said with excitement.

"I can't wait." Pinkie said, while feeling giddy.

Suddenly Spike's voice came on an intercom, "Good evening Crystal Empire!" the crystal ponies cheered, "Presenting for the very first time Spike the Dragon King and Stone Edge the Kirin!"

Suddenly music started playing, as the two boys rose up from the smokey stage, "Stone and Spike, ya'll!" Spike began.

(Livin' La Vida Loca)

So the two began singing, with Spike taking first verse. When Stone took the second verse he motioned to Octavia in the crowd who felt swooned. And so the party started hopping with every pony dancing around. Shining Armor danced around with Cadence while Discord and Celestia did disco moves.

Hope offered her hand to Sombra who looked nervous. Rather than wait for an answer she took his hand and the two began to dance, with Sombra feeling incredibly happy.

At one point in the song, Stone sat in a chair and pulled a chain above him causing water to pour on his body. The two continued to dance and sing, as Spike motioned to all members of his harem and even getting some hoots and howls from various fan girls he gained from all his heroics. Truly this was a Crystal Fair no one would ever forget.

* * *

The next morning at the Crystal Empire arch entrance, Sombra and Hope stood on one side with all their new friends to see them off, "Well, we better head off." Sombra began.

"The best of luck to the two of you." Celestia began.

"Luck won't have too much to do with it." Hope began.

"As long as we have hope, then anything is possible. Remember that." Sombra said.

They nodded, as Spike walked up to him, "I hope you do well with your new life, Sombra." he extended his hand out.

"So do I." they shook on it, and Spike leaned in to whisper to him.

"When you restore Amore ask her if she's looking for someone. And tell her there's a young handsome dragon who's interested."

Sombra chuckled, "Sure thing."

Spike turned to Hope, "And, Hope. Thank you for this cool power up."

"It was my pleasure, Spike."

"I know this new mode's gonna be handy in our upcoming fights."

Sombra spoke, "Trust me it will for who'll have to face."

"What do you mean?"

Sombra leaned over and whispered, "Beware of Tirek."

'Tirek?' Spike thought in confusion.

Sombra turned to Hope, "Ready?"

Hope nodded, "Race?"

"You're on." Sombra smirked, and the two ran off together in a race.

"Now there goes a cute couple." Pinkie told Rainbow who replied.

"Yeah, but a couple of what?"

"There they go." Rarity said.

Spike turned to Doc, "Was it really ok to leave Hope here in our present time?"

"Yeah, wouldn't that affect the past?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"In other cases yes," Doc began, "But because Hope has spent her life in isolation she practically faded out of existence as if she never existed. Letting her stay here shall cause no damage to the time stream."

"That's a relief." Applejack said.

"And now we understand why we stopped receiving letters from her." Luna added.

"It's because she was brought to the future all those years ago." Celestia put in.

"With Hope at Sombra's side, I think they're going to be just fine." Twilight said.

"Yes, well now that this is out of the way we have important matters we must discuss." Shining Armor said.

"Matters?" the teens asked.

* * *

Soon enough inside the castle's meeting room everyone sat at the table with Shining Armor and Cadence in front, "Now then in light of recent events Shining Armor and I have realized just how strong the girls love for Spike is." the princess of love began.

"As demonstrated by how powerful his Shining mode was because it was fueled by your love for him." Shining added, as the girls smiled sheepishly.

"Which is why we've made this decision to benefit all of you." Cadence continued.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

Shining Armor spoke, "Cadence and I have declared that all members of the Elements of Harmony are to move into the Drake residence ASAP!"

"Huh?!" The girls gasped.

"Say what?!" Spike gasped.

"Are you all not pleased with this?" Cadence asked, while motioning to Spike the most.

"No! I mean I'm super grateful, but what brought this on?"

"Well, you clearly are strongest when the girls are together with you, and even though you spend the day together at school it doesn't appear to be enough for you. And with that Cadence and I have decided each of you should move in with Spike." Shining Armor explained.

"But what do we tell our parents?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. And I can't just pick up and move out. I have responsibilities at my family farm." Applejack reminded them.

"And what will my parents say about this?" Spike asked.

"Just leave everything to us, Spike." Cadence winked. Spike and Twilight did a double blink feeling what was coming next.

* * *

The very next day at the Drake residence, Rarity glomped Spike, "I'm here, my darling Spike. And I promise I'll always be by your side forever, and ever, and ever!" she giggled, while nuzzling the boys face.

Following Rarity were the rest of the girls, "This is gonna be so awesome!" Rainbow cheered, as she carried two duffel bags.

"I know! I'm already planning this super awesome moving in party tonight!" Pinkie cheered, while carrying a big bag.

"Goodness, Pinkie, what did you pack?" Fluttershy gasped, as she carried a bag.

"Cake. Candy. Mostly cake, and then some." she grinned.

Applejack approached, while carrying a suitcase, "Well, I sure can't wait to see how this works."

"I'm still glad your grandma and bro approved of you staying here." Spike said.

"They said it was a matter of time before I needed to make my own decisions and that this would be a good step. Besides I can still help out at the farm. Just have to do a bit of driving there."

Sunset Shimmer came in next, "I'm really looking forward to living together with all of you."

"It'll be like we're one big family!" Pinkie cheered.

Fluttershy spoke to Twilight who was standing next to Stone, "Sorry about this." she told Twilight.

"Well, this was an order from my brother and Cadence backed up by Celestia and Luna. So what can we do?" she asked, until a smile formed on her face as an idea came to mind, "I got it! I'm going to have my brother and Cadence remodel this whole house completely."

"Remodel?" Spike asked.

"Since there are few guest bedrooms we all deserve to live in a place that can fit all of us." Twilight said, as the girls got excited.

"Huh, sounds like a plan," Spike admitted, and turned to Stone, "Stone, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to take it the wrong way."

"You want me to move out, right?" he guessed.

"Precisely. It's nothing personal. But now that I have enough to call a harem I need all the privacy I can get and that means not having you living here to mess with my funky flow."

"Funky flow?" Stone asked.

"Don't ask."

Stone answered, "Well, ok. Besides I'm graduating soon and Octavia's gonna be having me move in with her anyway."

"You're moving in with Octavia? But what about Vinyl?" Spike asked.

"She'll be moving out as well. Just like you she's gonna give the two of us all the privacy we need. Who knows maybe you'll have enough room here after the remodeling for her."

Spike thought about it and smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

As the girls continued to move their bags and luggage, Spike thought, 'I finally have all my harem living under the same roof with me! Bahamut, we did it!'

"Hooray." Bahamut said stoically.

* * *

Meanwhile sitting on a throne was Tirek who learned of what happened to his partner, "Sombra, you pitiful fool. You failed and betrayed me. No matter. As long as I still have power and influence. My reign will be at hand."

"Lord Tirek, sir." came a voice.

Tirke got up and looked across the throne room, "What?"

Walking into the throne room were two figures. The first looked like an anthro ram wearing a bell around his neck, and had red eyes. He wore blue and gray necromancer robes. The second was an anthro cat woman with red fur and long orange hair. She was wearing a red dress with a white furred collar, and sleeve cuffs.

"You called for us, sir." the cat woman inquired.

"In light of Sombra's betrayal, it is time I step into the limelight. But I will require both your aids in the inevitable battle that lies ahead. I trust the two of you will be able to handle it? Grogar? Catrina?"

"No problem at all, Lord Tirek." Catrina answered.

"Those elements of harmony and that dragon boy won't best us." Grogar promised.

"See that they don't. Because if you fail me I will introduce you to pain greater than anything you can ever imagine," Tirek warned them, before dismissing them. When the two left, Tirek looked out a window, "Nightmare, Chrysalis, Sombra. You three left me with a mess I need to clean up. But I will not make the same mistakes as you three. Count on it." his eyes glowed for a moment.

 **(And there you go. Sombra has turned over a new leaf and the Umbrum have been sealed away once again. And now with all the Elements of Harmony living with Spike, he's gonna be in for a lot of fun. Don't miss next time where it's a new arc.)**


	46. Home Sweet Home

**(And welcome to the start of the next arc in my fic, where Spike and his girls start a new chapter in their lives as a couple and as fighters.)**

Spike currently found himself surrounded by the seven elements of harmony all wearing nothing but panties. Spike's eyes were bulging out as he gazed at their impressive racks that were displayed before them.

"Holy snap!" Spike gasped, as the girls spoke to him.

"Spike." Twilight began lustfully.

"Oh, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity said sweetly.

"Hi, Spike." Fluttershy greeted him.

"Spikey Bear." Pinkie cooed.

"Howdy, sugarcube." Applejack said with a lick of her lips.

"Hey, big boy." Rainbow flirted.

"Hey, Spike." Sunset finished lustfully.

The seven got closer to him, as the dragon boy trembled with excitement, "This is the most eye catching sight I've ever seen!"

Twilight hefted her breasts up for him to see, "Now I don't want you to hold back. Touch and feel all you want, ok?"

Rarity giggled, "You may do whatever you want with my body." she played with her rack.

Fluttershy was blushing and struggling not to cover up, "I'm ok as long as you're gentle with me."

Pinkie smiled, "Come and sample these tasty treats." she held her breasts out to him.

Applejack stood awaiting her dragon soul mate, "Enjoy to your hearts content, Spike."

"Give them a nice long feel, and even more if ya want." Rainbow said eagerly.

"Satisfy me all you want, Spike." Sunset finished.

"Oh, girls. You're really not making this easy," Spike said feeling embarrassed. Spike was snapped out of his erotic feelings as he could hear a growl, "What's that?" he looked around, finding himself alone.

The growl started getting louder and closer, "Who's there? Bahamut?" he wondered, until he suddenly saw a large pair of glowing green eyes appear before him. Beneath the eyes appeared an open mouth with sharp teeth. Whatever it was growled at Spike and moved in for him. Spike screamed in fright as he found himself diving right into the beasts mouth.

* * *

Spike woke up in his bed panting. He calmed down and noticed Twilight sleeping on his right side in the buff like always. Spike laid back down, and spoke to himself, "I hate nightmares." he suddenly saw his covers rise up.

Crawling out from under them was Rainbow Dash who wasn't wearing any clothes like Twilight, "Good morning. I'm here." she greeted Spike.

"Rainbow Dash?" Spike asked while gazing down her cleavage.

"Hey, hot stuff," Rainbow pressed herself down on Spike, and kissed his neck making him moan, "How does my body feel?"

"It feels amazing." Spike answered without a second thought.

"I knew it. Why don't we take this time to get to know each other even better?" Rainbow gave him a flirtatious smile.

Spike was overcome with arousing thoughts, as he watched Rainbow lean right to him with her lips puckered, 'This is the best thing to wake up to after a nightmare.' Spike thought, as he puckered up as well. When their lips pressed against each others, they were interrupted.

"Rainbow Dash," the two turned to the side seeing Twilight wide awake and looking vexed, "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Uh, morning, Twilight." Spike greeted hoping he wasn't going to be in trouble with her.

Rainbow answered her friend, "I just felt like giving my man Spike a sexy wake up call." she reached under his undershirt and rubbed his chest making Spike pant.

"My?" Twilight inquired, "And when did you suddenly become his girlfriend?"

"I may not be his girlfriend, but I am his mistress. And as one of his mistresses it's my job to see that he is comfortable." the rainbow haired girl explained.

"Oh, so that's how you're playing is it?" Twilight asked, as she sat up while glaring at Rainbow. Spike unable to move due to fright laid on his bed fearing the worse, when Twilight used her magic to whack Rainbow Dash in the face with a pillow, "I may have recognized Spike's desire to start a harem, but I will not have you or anyone interrupt our time together!" Twilight declared.

Rainbow who was unfazed by the pillow assault smirked, "Twilight, you can be so stingy sometimes!" she whacked Twilight in the face with the same pillow used on her.

Twilight was suddenly surrounded by her magical aura, "We just finished remodeling the house. I will not tolerate your reckless behavior!" she threw the pillow at Rainbow who quickly used her lightning power to destroy the pillow sending feathers everywhere.

"Aren't we feeling feisty this morning?" Rainbow teased.

Spike finally sat up, and tried calming them down, "Come on, girls. Let's not be so hasty this morning, huh? Wait a minute, remodeled?" Spike looked around his room seeing it was about the size of a living room complete with a flat screen TV, a circular sofa with a coffee table in front of it, and mini fridge off to the side. The rest of Spike's personal items from his books, comics, posters, computer, and everything else from his room were also included. Even his bed was now king sized but not as big as the guest bed he slept on in the Crystal Empire, and surrounding his bed was gossamer curtains.

He got off his bed and went to his window and saw how higher up he was compared to how he used to see it from how his house was. It panned out to reveal his home was remodeled into a large six-story mansion that covered twice the land area of the block his house was located on.

"What the hell?!" Spike gasped before looking back at Twilight who was still on his bed, "Twilight, how did this happen?"

"A little high class powerful remodeling magic. Shining Armor and Cadence did it last night onto the house without any one feeling it." she explained.

"What're my parents going to say when they realize their normal house has suddenly become a mansion?"

"Don't worry, during the process Cadence used a little spell on them that'll keep them from questioning how it happened."

"So that's the answer to everything, isn't it?" Spike asked dryly, as Twilight giggled, "But what about some of my neighbors? Did they just pick up and leave like that?"

"Shining Armor and Cadence previously met with a few of your neighbors and negotiated with them. With a generous pay and promise of better homes they were more than willing to give up their houses on the block. So everyone wins."

"Except we win the bigger prize." Rainbow said taking note of their larger estate.

Spike processed everything before speaking, "Well, I kinda always wanted to live in a mansion."

"Plus this'll be an even better meeting point than the club at school." Twilight added.

Spike nodded, "Well, we better get ready. Hopefully I can find a bathroom somewhere in this new place."

"There's a map on various parts of the house. It'll help you." Twilight said.

"Right." Spike said, as he left his room and saw a big staircase leading down to the foyer below, "Oh, man I could throw the greatest wild parties here."

"Good morning, Spike." a voice spoke up.

Spike snapped out of his thoughts and looked down the hall on his left seeing Rarity and Fluttershy both wearing bathrobes that were loose enough allowing a good amount of cleavage to peek out, "Rarity. Fluttershy. Morning, you two." he greeted them.

"Did you sleep well, Spike?" Fluttershy asked.

"I slept perfectly. How about you two?"

"We both slept fabulously, darling. And would you look at this place? It's perfect for a love nest isn't it?" Rarity batted her eyes at him.

"Yeah, love nest." Spike laughed sheepishly.

"Were you heading for the bathroom?" Fluttershy inquired.

"Actually, yes. Do you two know where it is?"

"Just down the hall and third door on your left." Rarity answered.

"Thank you." Spike replied.

"Thank you, Spike, for once again allowing us to live with you." Rarity replied, as she and Fluttershy walked up to Spike and delivered a double sided cheek kiss.

Spike's face turned red, until he shook it off, "I gotta go." he hurried down the hall before coming to the door to the bathroom.

He opened the door and looked in seeing the bathroom was modeled in the Roman style, complete with a large vanity mirror with light bulbs surrounding it, a big jacuzzi tub, and a walk in shower stall.

"It's like I died and went to heaven." Spike gasped, and decided to get ready.

After disrobing he walked into the big shower stall and saw multiple shower heads surrounding the inside. Spike turned the water on and water shot at him from all sides full blast. He yelped at the impact of the water all around before getting used to the warm temperature, "This is more like it," he sighed in relief, and began washing up, "This must really be how celebrities live it up."

After his shower, he dried off before changing into his school clothes. He stepped out of the bathroom and saw Applejack, Sunset Shimmer, and Pinkie Pie wearing bathrobes while allowing their own cleavages to peek out, "Morning, Spike." Pinkie greeted him.

"How's it going?" Sunset asked.

"I'm good, girls. You?"

"We're doing fine, Spike. Just stoppin' in to get washed up for the day." Applejack answered.

Pinkie noticed he was already dressed, "Oh, did you already clean up? I was hoping we could take a bath together."

'Take a bath together?' Spike thought, as he was getting a hard on.

"Oh, well. There's always next time." Pinkie said, as she pecked Spike on the cheek before going into the bathroom.

Spike was taken aback by Pinkie's gesture, before suddenly getting another cheek kiss by Sunset and Applejack before they joined Pinkie in the bathroom. Spike felt his cheeks and grinned, "Guess I can be expecting this even more than before."

* * *

Later on, Spike, his girls, and his parents were in the dining room having breakfast, with both Spike's parents looking excited, "I still can't believe how fast Shining Armor and Cadence were able to have our home remodeled." Mrs. Drake began.

"I know. And with all this extra space and room just imagine the possibilities." Mr. Drake added.

Spike thought, 'Oh, I'm definitely imagining all the possibilities.'

"Twilight, be sure to give your brother and sister-in-law our thanks for doing this for us." Mrs. Drake told the Princess.

"I'll be sure to do that, Mrs. Drake." she answered.

Soon enough, Spike and his harem of girls left the mansion and were on their way to school. As they walked, Fluttershy spoke, "Isn't it nice that we have more room at the Drake residence?"

"I'll say it is. I mean now we got ourselves an indoor pool, a rec room, an exercise room, the works." Rainbow agreed.

"And nice I have a room I can use to continue making clothes." Rarity put in.

"The kitchen is even bigger than before. I can really make more treats than before." Pinkie grinned.

Spike smiled seeing how much the girls were enjoying the new home as much as he was, until he recalled his dream turned Nightmare and froze up. The girls seeing Spike stopped became concerned, "Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Honey, are you ok?" Rarity asked in concern.

Spike snapped out of it, "Oh, sorry, girls. I just had something on my mind."

"What kind of something?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"It's nothing," Spike replied, "Come on we can't be late." he continued on, and the girls followed while still feeling worried for Spike.

Suddenly coming around a corner was Stone with Octavia at his side, and Vinyl behind them, "Morning, guys." Stone greeted them.

"Morning, Stone. Octavia. Vinyl." Spike greeted them.

"Morning." Vinyl greeted the group.

"And how're we this morning?" Octavia inquired.

"We're doing great." Twilight answered.

"How'd the remodeling go?" Stone asked.

"It's perfect. You guys should come over soon," Pinkie invited, "We even got a room to hold a dance party."

Vinyl looked interested, "I'm liking that idea."

"We'll discuss a housewarming party later," Spike said, as they pressed on with Vinyl walking by Spike behind the others, "I'm so glad Stone decided to stay at yours and Octavia's place."

"Yeah. Though I needed to use real strong earplugs to sleep." Vinyl replied.

"How come?"

"Let's just say I heard a lot of huffing and puffing coming from Octy's room."

"So what?" Spike wondered what the problem was.

"Stone was sleeping in her room with her." Vinyl whispered.

Spike's eyes widened, "Wait a minute. Are you saying Stone and Octavia..."

Vinyl nodded, "Uh-huh. They were going at it like dogs in heat."

'NO!' Spike mentally screamed and thought, 'He's one upped me by actually doing the deed! All right! I'm not going to lose to him in this field! I'm gonna shack it up with my harem by the end of the summer if it kills me!'

As Stone walked in front he felt killer intent behind him, 'What a strange feeling just now.' he thought.

* * *

At school, in Spike's classroom the students were super excited because there was one thing on everyone's mind, "Last day of school, suckers!" Snails cheered to his fellow pervs.

"And you know what that means." Snips grinned.

"Sun, Surf, and Sex!" Spike grinned along, as they envisioned the beach loaded with girls running around in skimpy bikinis.

"After months of boring papers, tests, quizzes, and essays we're finally gaining our freedom!" Snips called.

"And this summer we're gonna be living it up like kings!" Snails cheered.

"The Trio Kings!" Snips and Spike declared along side Snails.

Suddenly Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo approached, "You guys seriously talk too much." Scootaloo said breaking their mood.

"Who asked you?" Snails asked, not wanting them to spoil their mood.

"We're just saying isn't there more to your lives than just girls and sex?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well, we haven't found anything to add yet." Snips replied.

"And besides, Spike. What do you need to see more girls anyway? You already got Twilight, my sister, and the rest of her friends living with ya now. Applebloom reminded him.

Spike suddenly made a shocked expression along with a cry to match, "Applebloom, why would you say something like that in front of everyone?!" Spike suddenly felt as if the temperature in the room dropped.

He turned and saw Snips and Snails glaring at him, "You have Twilight and all her friends living with you?" Snails asked in a grim tone.

"When were you going to tell us this, Spike?" Snips asked sounding equally grim.

"Well, never, actually." Spike cringed.

"We're gonna break your ass in half, traitor!" Snails shouted, as he and Snips tried attacking Spike who was pushing them off him. The three girls cringed at the sight before walking away before they got dragged into their affairs.

* * *

Later on at their club room, Spike entered the room looking beaten up due to Snips and Snails. Stone and the rest of the girls noticed this, "What happened to you?" Applejack asked.

"Don't wanna talk about it." Spike answered, as he took a seat.

Celestia and Luna appeared, as the Princess of the Sun began, "As you all know with school year ending the building and all club rooms including this one will be off limits."

"Don't worry, Princess. It's one of the other reasons I had Shining Armor and Cadence redesign Spike's place." Twilight replied.

"Speaking of. Spike, is the house to you and your parents liking?" Luna inquired.

"Oh, yeah. We're loving it. I'm just hoping I can get the full layout quickly before I get myself lost in my own home." Spike joked, and his friends laughed.

"Indeed. With a bigger place we have a more fortified meeting point should anything happen." Celestia said.

"Agreed," Discord popped in, "But I think we should worry about that for another time. After all we should be celebrating, right?"

"That's right. Because it's finally summer!" Pinkie cheered,while throwing confetti into the air.

"Three months of glorious R&R." Rainbow added.

"After what we've been going through a break is what we need." Spike said.

"I agree, which is why I had arranged for you kids and I to enjoy a little downtime in Equestria." Discord answered.

"Downtime?" Applejack asked.

"Where in Equestria?" Fluttershy inquired.

"At the luxurious Sakura Blossom Hotsprings in Jockeypan."

Twilight looked surprised, "How were you able to reserve us a place at Sakura Blossom?"

"I may not be royalty, but being the master of chaos does come with perks. So how about it, kids. Up for a little hotsprings vacation for a summer kick off?"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

Spike was too deep in thought to answer with them, 'Hotsprings? Yes! A hotsprings vacation, one of my many wet fantasies come true!'

 **(And there you have it. Don't miss next time where it's a hotsprings day with Spike and his bevy of beauties.)**


	47. The Hotsprings of Jockeypan

**(Here's the next chapter featuring Spike and his girls at a Equestria styled Japanese Hotsprings.)**

The next day around noon time at the Drake mansion, Spike and his girls stood outside carrying a bag each. They looked down the street, as Rarity asked, "What is keeping Discord and Stone?"

"Yeah they said they'd be here." Rainbow added, while getting impatient.

"I'm sure they won't be much longer." Fluttershy calmed them, until Pinkie's ears perked up.

"Listen. You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Spike asked.

"Sounds like a train." Pinkie said.

"That can't be right. There ain't no tracks around here." Applejack reminded her.

"But it sounds like one. And sounds real close." Pinkie noted, as they started hearing it too.

They looked down and saw a bullet train speeding down the block. When they got a good look at the train they saw it looked almost like Discord's draconequs self in the form of a train, "What the?" Twilight gasped, as the train stopped.

The doors slid open to reveal Discord dressed as a train conductor, "Welcome, passengers, to the Discord Express."

"How are you driving a train on solid road?" Sunset Shimmer asked in disbelief.

"I am creature of chaos. I can make anything happen. All aboard, everybody!"

So the group got on board the train, and saw Stone sitting down, "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Stone." Spike said, as they took seats.

"Buckle up, everyone. Next stop Jockeypan Equestria!" Discord called, as the Discord Train took off down the block before entering a portal.

The train traveled along a void, as Spike spoke with Stone, "So looking forward to this trip?"

"You bet. You know my dad once lived in Jockeypan?"

"Oh, really?"

"That's right." Stone smiled as he looked out the window deep in thought, while Spike noticed but decided not to disturb him.

* * *

Suddenly the void was illuminated with a bright light, and the girls saw they were outside a hotspring inn. And more so they had transformed into their Equestria forms, "Is this it?" Fluttershy inquired.

Twilight smiled, "This is it."

"Indeed it is," Discord nodded, "Everybody, off!" the doors opened, and the group exited.

They watched the doors close, and the Discord Train took off into a portal until it was needed again. Spike looked around seeing the whole area outside the hotspring looked just like the very continent of Japan in the human world, "This is so amazing." Spike said.

"Just like Japan in our word." Sunset added.

Twilight nodded, "Uh-huh. Equestria has just about alternate places of any place in the human world."

"Awesome." Rainbow said in excitement.

"Well, come along. We should get checked in." Discord instructed, as the group followed him inside.

* * *

After being admitted in, the groups were given their assigned rooms with Spike, Stone, and Discord in one, and the girls right next door.

The boys were now wearing hotspring robes each bearing a symbol. The back of Spike's bore the symbol of the Fire ruby, Discord's was the Arms of Chaos, and Stone's was a fire sword. Both Spike and Stone had their wings folded in to fit inside their robes. Stone laid on the floor relaxing, "Ah, tatami flooring is where it's at."

"I'll say. Being here really does make me feel like I'm actually in Japan."Spike said, as he sat by the table with Discord who poured tea into a cup.

"Tea, Spike?"

"Please." he nodded, and was poured a cup.

The sliding screen door slid open to reveal the girls who were also wearing hotspring robes bearing their element of harmony symbols on back. Ponies like Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy also had their wings folded in to fit into their robes, "You boys look like you're settling in." Twilight noticed.

"We are. How about you girls?" Spike inquired, while enjoying the sight of them in robes. Especially as their cleavages were trying to peek out.

"Same for us. This place is just amazing." Rainbow said.

"I just hope the food here is good." Applejack hoped.

"Oh, it's to die for," Discord answered, "Not literally." the girls laughed.

"Good one." Pinkie chuckled.

"Well, everyone get ready. The baths at this time are just right." Twilight said.

Spike smirked, and thought, 'This is so cool!'

* * *

It then cut to the baths where Spike sat in the water looking disappointed, "This is _not_ cool." he was on the side with the men which included various other stallion vacationers.

Discord and Stone were relaxing in the bath, as Stone turned to Spike, "What're you complaining about?"

"My harem is on the other side of this wall," Spike motioned to the bamboo fence dividing the sides, "I should be there with them."

"Well, tough luck. This ain't no mixed bath." Stone replied. Spike sighed as he lowered himself into the water and blew bubbles.

On the other side was Twilight and the rest of the elements of harmony along with the vacationing mares. Twilight stretched her arms over her head and moaned, "This is my kind of bath."

"I know what ya mean," Applejack agreed, as she rested her arms on the stone flooring, "It's like all my worries are washing away."

Pinkie pouted, "It's nice and all, but I just wish Spike was on this side to enjoy it with us."

"We all feel that way, Pinkie Pie." Rarity replied, while washing herself.

"But since this isn't mixed, what can we do about it?" Sunset shrugged.

"Rainbow Dash!" Fluttershy cried, as the girls looked over seeing Fluttershy sitting on a stool trying to wash up, while Rainbow Dash was right behind her. Rainbow originally offered to wash Fluttershy's back, but soon started feeling up her shy friends rack. Fluttershy struggled to get free, but wasn't making an effort, "Rainbow Dash, please!"

"What? I was just seeing how much you've been growing. And boy have you grown." Rainbow smirked, as she continued to fondle Fluttershy making her moan.

"Stop it, Rainbow!" Fluttershy pleaded.

"Come on, you like it!" Rainbow teased, "Or would you prefer it is Spike were doing it?"

"Yes! I mean no! I mean stop!"

Sunset spoke to Pinkie as they watched, "We should probably help Fluttershy, girls."

"Yes we should." Pinkie agreed, but remained watching the two.

From the boys side, Spike hearing Fluttershy moan and Rainbow making comments about her breasts was getting him all hot and turned on. He put his hands to his cheeks and slowly pulled them down his face groaning, "I am being tortured here!"

Discord who had been watching Spike get dismal sighed, "I can't bare to watch a dragon suffer like this." he snapped his fingers.

Spike suddenly felt something in his eyes and spoke, "Discord, what did you do to me?"

"Look at the fence." Discord instructed.

Spike curiously turned to the fence, and to his surprise saw exactly what was going on from the girls side. He could see his harem relaxing in or out of the bath, Fluttershy getting groped on by Rainbow Dash, and all the other sexy mares that were there. He gasped at what he was seeing, as his eyes bulged, "Dude, this is the greatest thing you could do for me."

"Enjoy, but keep it casual around everyone else." Discord whispered.

Spike nodded as he casually looked at the fence making sure no one knew he could see through it. As Discord enjoyed the bath, Stone spoke, "You're really encouraging him."

"Like I said, I can't bare to watch a dragon like him suffer. Don't worry it's temporary."

Spike continued to look at the fence enjoying the sight of his girls bathing on the other side, while also observing the other mares they were with, "I would do her. I'd do her. I'd do her. Wouldn't do her. Ugh, who hasn't done her. I'd do her. I'd do her. Lose the glasses and we'll talk." Spike was so caught up in his erotic thoughts he started sinking into the bath, until Stone and Discord pulled him up.

"I think you've been in the bath long enough, Spike." Discord said.

"Yeah. Let's get you out of here before you get cooked." Stone suggested, as they dragged him off.

"So much bareness." Spike salivated, while being dragged off.

* * *

Later as nightfall was rolling in, the group were dressed in their robes again while sitting in the seiza position before a table of food, "This looked so good." Pinkie salivated, while Spike groaned.

"Are you ok, Spike?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine, but sitting in this position is murder on your legs." Spike continued to groan while trying to get comfortable.

"I know what ya mean." Applejack agreed, while trying to get her legs right.

"This is the traditional way here." Rarity reminded them, as she sat perfectly.

"Of course." Spike nodded knowing this is the Equestria counterpart of Japan.

Discord spoke, "Enjoy, everyone. And as they say, Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" they said together, before picking up their chopsticks to enjoy their food.

While some like Fluttershy, Spike, and Applejack had a hard time holding the chopsticks, they eventually got the hang of it by watching the others. As Spike was eating, Twilight got an idea, "Spike, feed me please? Ah." she opened her mouth to be fed.

Spike seeing she wanted to be fed knew from all his knowledge of anime and manga feeding each other was a strong way to express their love for each other, "Sure, Twilight." Spike used his chopsticks to pick up some food and put it in his girl's mouth.

Twilight chewed and smiled, "Yum."

The other girls looked jealous, and Rarity quickly spoke, "Spike, would you be so kind as to feed me too?"

"Oh! And me! Feed me, please!" Pinkie said.

"Don't forget me!" Rainbow spoke up.

"I wouldn't mind if you fed me." Fluttershy said innocently.

"If they're getting fed so am I!" Applejack said.

"Me too." Sunset finished.

"Girls, one at a time, please," Spike pleaded, "I can feed all of you, but you'll need to get yourselves together. Ok, Rarity, open wide," Rarity opened her mouth as Spike fed her. Following Rarity was Pinkie, then Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and finally Sunset Shimmer, "Everyone good? Ok, time to continue eating." Spike went back to eating himself, only for Twilight to interrupt him.

"Hold on, Spike. Since you fed each of us it's only fair we do the same for you."

"I agree with Twilight." Rarity nodded.

"So do I." Applejack agreed.

"Please let us do this for you." Fluttershy pleaded.

Spike could only smile, "Ok, girls."

So one by one each of the girls fed Spike a bit of their food, while Spike enjoyed it. After feeding Spike, Twilight spoke, "Spike, before you turn in tonight would you come by our room for a bit?"

Spike turned to Twilight, "Come by your room?"

The girls got excited seeing what Twilight was doing for them, "Yes. Would you please?"

"Sure." Spike smiled.

"Thank you." Twilight smiled back.

Spike turned to Stone and Discord grinning, while the two rolled their eyes. Discord turned to Stone, "It's clear he's not staying in our room tonight, is he?"

"Nope." Stone confirmed.

"Thought so."

* * *

When everyone returned to their rooms, Spike was next door in the girls room, "So what did you need me for?" Spike asked while thinking, 'I hope it's something sexy.'

"I was hoping if you could give each of us a massage." Twilight requested.

'Score!' Spike thought, before answering, "I'd love too."

"Great." Twilight smiled, as she undid the sash of her robe, and slipped the whole thing off.

Twilight stood before Spike wearing dark purple lacey undergarments which shoved off every single curve her body could offer the dragon.

Spike gazed at Twilight in his usual perverted manner, while thinking, 'This is just like in my dreams. Only it's real.'

Twilight laid face down on top of a futon, and looked up at her soul mate, "Come on, Spike, I'm waiting." she spoke in a sultry tone.

"Yes, ma'am," Spike said as he got down on his knees at Twilight's side, "Just let me know if I'm too rough."

"I will."

So Spike began massaging and giving a good scratch to Twilight's back, as the Princess moaned. Spike himself took her moans as a compliment and knew he was doing something right. He continued giving Twilight the good treatment while making sure not to hurt her wings, "Mm, Spike, those dragon claws of yours give the best massages." Twilight moaned.

"Nice to hear these claws are good for something." Spike chuckled.

After Spike finished, Twilight got up and embraced him. Spike panted as she rubbed her rack against him, "Thank you for that massage, Spike."

"Always glad to help, Twi." Spike answered, and received a kiss from his main girl.

When they parted, Rarity approached, "I'm ready for you, Spike. If you're ready for me." she undid her robe and slipped it off like Twilight.

Once again Spike was enamored by Rarity's equally flawless body. She was wearing black lacey undergarments like Twilight's which almost looked ready to snap off. Rarity lied face down like Twilight, and Spike got to work on her back. As Spike massaged Rarity, the white coated unicorn girl moaned, "Oh, yes. Oh, Twilight was right about your claws." Rarity spoke through her moans.

"Thanks," Spike said sheepishly, as he savored the feeling of massaging Rarity, 'Her coat feels so soft. I could fall asleep on her.'

After he finished, Rarity got up and wrapped her arms around Spike pressing their bodies together, "Thank you so much, darling." she kissed Spike who returned the gesture.

Fluttershy walked up while blushing, but keeping it together, "I'm ready, Spike." she took off her robe.

Spike looked seeing Fluttershy was wearing green lingerie which appeared translucent allowing Spike to see her rack through it, "Whoa. Fluttershy. Didn't know you were so bold." Spike said.

"I know, but this is for a special occasion." Fluttershy explained, while smiling sweetly.

Spike nodded, as Fluttershy laid down and the dragon began his treatment for her. Fluttershy giggled a bit, as Spike spoke, "Is it ok?"

"A bit ticklish, but it's good." Fluttershy answered.

Spike smiled and continued to massage the shy girls back, 'What Rainbow said to her about preferring me to feel her up, I really wouldn't mind that,' he thought to himself. When he was finished with Fluttershy, the pegsasus stood up and embraced Spike wit her rack pressing into him. After the two shared a passionate kiss, Fluttershy began nuzzling her cheek against Spike's, "Uh, Fluttershy?"

"Mmm, I just wanna nuzzle you, Spike." she cooed.

Fluttershy suddenly found herself pried off Spike courtesy of Rainbow Dash who spoke to the shy girl, "Come on, Fluttershy. There will be plenty of time for that later." Fluttershy pouted.

Pinkie bounced over and threw off her robe revealing her pink fluffy lingerie, "I'm ready!" she announced and constantly ranted about being ready like a certain yellow sea sponge.

"Ok, Pinkie. I get it," Spike chuckled, as the girl laid before him. Spike got to work massaging Pinkie, as the girl kept shaking and giggling, "Pinkie, keep still."

"I can't help it. It's so ticklish." she explained.

"Someone help me with her." Spike requested.

Twilight and Rarity used their magic to hold Pinkie's arms and legs down so she'd be still. Because of this Spike was able to continue with massaging Pinkie without any interruptions. After Spike was finished, Pinkie was released. She got up and embraced Spike like the others and kissed him. As Spike kissed back he could feel a particular scent enter his nostrils, 'Mm. Cotton candy.'

When they parted, Rainbow Dash disrobed to reveal she was wearing dark blue lingerie. Spike was turned on not only by her rack but by her muscle tones as well, 'She's like a wrestling diva.' he thought.

When Rainbow got in the position, Spike began massaging her back, as the pegasus moaned, "Oh, yeah. That's the spot! Ooh, lower, please. Now higher."

As Spike moved up to massage her upper back he took a whiff of her, "Rainbow, forgive me for saying this but... You smell like vanilla."

Rainbow looked curious, "I do?"

"Yeah. Not that it's a bad smell. I actually like it."

"Really? Well, I'm glad you do," Rainbow smiled, until he looked ahead seeing Pinkie Pie in front of her with their muzzle's touching, "What're you doing?"

"I like the smell of vanilla too." she licked her lips.

"Personal space." Rainbow said, as Twilight dragged Pinkie off.

Rainbow continued to relax and enjoy her massage and back scratches, "This is the kind of treatment I should have after a game. And I'd like you to be the one to give it to me, Spike."

"I'd be honored to do that for you." Spike answered, as he finished up.

Rainbow got up and glomped him, "Come here, boy." she planted one right on him like the others did.

When they parted Applejack removed her robe to reveal her leopard spotted lingerie, "Come on, sugarcube. This Amazon gal's got plenty back for you to massage."

"Yes, ma'am." Spike said, as he proceeded to massage and scratch Applejack's back.

"Oh, that feels good." Applejack panted with joy.

"Thanks. I'm glad you girls have been enjoying it. Trust me I've got experience with this."

"Who'd you used to do it for?" Fluttershy asked.

"My mother. And it took a lot of guts to survive it." Spike shuddered.

When Applejack finished she rubbed herself against him and they kissed, before Sunset took the stage. She removed her robe to reveal her undergarments were orange, "Be gentle, Spike." Sunset said.

"I have been so far." Spike noted.

Sunset nodded as she laid down allowing Spike to do his thing. So Spike massaged his current last member of his harem, as Sunset enjoyed it, "Oh, yeah. I definitely needed this." Sunset moaned.

"I can tell you all did." Spike said, as he scratched her back.

"Your massage made me feel so relaxed, Spike." Fluttershy smiled.

"That's my Spike for you." Twilight noted.

" _Our_ Spike." Rainbow corrected her.

"Right. Our Spike." Twilight giggled.

After Sunset gave Spike a good body press and kiss, the girls stood together giving Spike a perfect show. Spike himself was still lost in sexual bliss at looking at his seven ladies in their undergarments while remembering his dream a night ago, 'So much boob pressing and lip smacking. Can it get any better than this?' he thought.

"Spike?" Twilight asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for making us feel comfy." the princess thanked him.

"No problem."

"And as a reward, we'd like to return the favor." Rarity added.

"Return it?"

Pinkie nodded, "We want to give you a massage too."

'It just got better,' Spike thought, before speaking out loud, "Well, girls. If you insist then by all means."

"Good." Twilight said, as she walked up to Spike and took hold of Spike's robe sash.

With one tug the robe came undone, and hung open to reveal Spike's dark green boxer shorts. Rainbow took notice of the tent pitched in his shorts, "Hey, girls. Look at what we were responsible for." she snickered, and the girls giggled.

Spike realizing what they were talking about laughed nervously, "After all you girls have been treating me how could I not be like this?"

Twilight nodded, "Don't worry, Spike. We'll make you feel as comfy as you can ever feel." she slipped the robe off Spike as it fell to the floor leaving him only in his boxer shorts.

"You mean it?" Spike asked.

Twilight responded by stroking his chin, "I do."

Spike smiled, and laid down on his back. The girls gathered around and stated massaging him. Rarity, Sunset, and Applejack were covering his torso region, while Fluttershy, Rainbow, and Pinkie were massaging his legs and feet, and finally Twilight had his head in her lap while massaging his head and top green spine.

As Spike enjoyed the massage he was feeling ready to fall asleep, but forced himself awake. He thought in pure comfort, 'Now this is what I call the Royal Treatment.' he was getting so comfy he almost didn't realize something in his hands, 'What's this I'm feeling? So soft... Wait a minute!' he looked and saw Rarity and Sunset Shimmer were making his grope a breast of theirs each.

"Wha-what're you..." Spike panted.

"Just giving you a little extra comfort, darling." Rarity answered with lust in her voice.

"And we know this is what you've been wanting since we got here." Sunset added.

"Ok, you got me." Spike answered, as he couldn't help but feel up their breasts.

Applejack and Rainbow ended up taking Spike's hands from the two and made him feel up their own breasts, "Yeah theirs were good, but how about these?" Rainbow asked with a grin.

"Totally awesome!" Spike panted.

"We knew you'd like it." Applejack smiled, and moaned from the grope.

'This night just keeps getting better and better.' Spike thought, while enjoying himself.

"Our turn!" Pinkie called, and she and Fluttershy took his hands and planted them on their own racks.

"What do you think, Spike?" Fluttershy asked, while getting flustered.

"It's like I'm feeling up a bunch of extra soft marshmallows." he answered, as his hands squeezed into them gently.

Twilight after watching the girls have their fun, decided to make her move and took Spike's hands and planted them on her own breasts, "Just remember, Spike. My girls were your first ones." she winked.

"Yes." Spike panted, almost like he couldn't take much more of it.

"Good. Now come here." she hugged Spike's face to her rack and stroked his head.

'Mm, so wonderful.' he thought.

Rarity took Spike from Twilight and pressed his face into her own rack, "Mine also love to have you here, Spikey-Wikey."

"Mine too!" Pinkie called, as she pulled Spike into her own bust.

"And mine!" Rainbow was the next to hold Spike to her bust.

"Please, girls. It's my turn," Fluttershy took Spike's head and laid it on her rack, "Now I can finally nuzzle you." she nuzzled Spike's head again.

"All right, Missy. Turn's over." Applejack was the next to hold Spike to her rack, and started scratching his top spine.

"Oh, yeah." Spike said in a relaxing tone.

Finally Sunset was the last to hold Spike's head to her bust while stroking his head, "We hope you enjoyed tonight as much as we did, Spike," she and the others were concerned when he didn't answer her, "Spike?"

They started hearing light snoring coming from him. Sunset lifted his face off her breasts to see him asleep, "Poor darling, must've been so aroused he fell asleep." Rarity said.

"Well, he deserves it. As do we all." Twilight replied.

The girls nodded, as they laid Spike down on one of the futons, before pushing the others together with his. They all laid close to Spike, with Twilight and Rarity surrounding the side of his head with their orbs to keep him comfy.

"Goodnight, Spike." The girls whispered before drifting off to sleep with him.

* * *

As Spike slept, inside his mind his body was floating in a void asleep as well, while Bahamut was looking down at him with an amused expression on his face.

He couldn't help but chuckle, "He never ceases to amaze me with his luck."

 **(And there you have it. Spike had a good time with his girls and had the experience of a lifetime. Don't miss next time where a certain pop star and old friend of A.J's comes to town.)**


	48. Pop Star Comes to Town

**(And welcome to the next installment where the group learns a celebrity who happens to be an old friend of Applejack's is coming to town.)**

One morning at Spike's place, Spike woke up in bed with always a naked Twilight at one side, while on his other side was a naked Rarity sleeping just as peacefully as Twilight was. Spike smiled and thought, 'They're so cute when they sleep peacefully.'

Spike leaned down to Twilight and kissed her cheek, resulting in the girl smiling as she snuggled up with her pillow. Spike deciding to take a chance coped a feel of her breast making her moan a little but not enough to wake her up. The boy looked to his other side and remembered Rarity. Not wanting her to be left out leaned down and pecked her cheek as well. And like he did with Twilight, Spike also coped a feel. He carefully slipped out of bed not wanting to wake them so soon. Once out of bed he left the bedroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Later on after breakfast, Spike and the girls were in the lounge room checking out what was on TV. Spike sat in the middle with Twilight on his right, and on his left was Fluttershy resting her head on his shoulder. When it came to a commercial break, they heard pop star music playing and an announcer speaking.

"That's right folks, Countess Coloratura is back on tour ready to dazzle you all with her voice. For her opening gig she will be performing in Elden Park on the seventh this month. Don't miss it!"

The girls and even Spike gasped as they saw the pop star in question performing during the commercial. It was a girl about the age of Twilight and the others. Her eyes were moderate opal surrounded by eyeliner and her hair was colored light orchidish gray with moderate purple streaks and done up in a long ponytail falling down her back.

Her attire included purple knee high boots, a purple skirt held up by a chain belt, a purple shirt with a sweetheart neckline underneath a magenta colored rocker's jacket with a high collar and diamonds around the edges and the end of her sleeves, along with additional bracelets. Around her neck was a choker necklace with opal blue stones. Covering her face was a transparent black veil that covered her face. It's wasn't able to hide her face but almost made it impossible to see any more features.

Spike while enamored by her beauty while also gazing at her rack size which looked like the same size as A.J's, 'Celebrity knockers.' he thought with lust.

Pinkie jumped out of her seat, "Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Ohmygosh! Countess Coloratura is coming here?!" she cheered.

"This is awesome!" Rainbow gasped.

"How fabulous!" Rarity clapped her hands in excitement.

"We have to see her! We just have to see her!" Pinkie pleaded with Spike and Twilight.

"Tickets for that event has to be going like that." Twilight gave a snap of her fingers.

"Can't you use your status as Princess to get us in?" Pinkie demanded, while gripping her friends shirt.

Twilight calmly got Pinkie to let her go and spoke, "I can't let the people of this place know of my status in Equestria, Pinkie. You know that."

"But Pinkie's got a point. I really wish we can see her." Spike sighed.

"And we will." Applejack answered.

"We will?" Fluttershy and Sunset Shimmer asked in confusion.

"How?" Rainbow inquired.

"Well that there pop star happens to be my old friend from Summer Camp."

"What?!" the girls and Spike gasped.

"You went to camp with Countess Coloratura?!" Pinkie screamed in A.J's face.

"Yes. And that was long before she had that title 'Countess'. Back then I had my own nickname for her. Rara."

"Rara? Sounds like a good short name." Spike admitted.

"At camp, we were bunk mates and did all extra curricular activities together. And boy did she have one swell voice even back then."

"So what happened?" Sunset wondered.

"Well, she moved to the city and as you can see she's made quite an image for herself."

"And you're certain we can get tickets?" Spike asked.

"Sure. Even though we haven't seen each other in years we've still kept in touch. She may be a big time pop star dealing with fans and fan mail, but she always replies back to me. I think I can get her to give us exclusive passes." she held up her cellphone.

"I am truly impressed that even you have connections to someone like Countess Coloratura." Rarity gasped.

"Just shows ya even I have my resources," Applejack smirked as she sent a text, and they waited before hearing the cellphone ring. Applejack checked her text and smiled, "Good news, Rara said we can come down to the park today while they're setting up to meet up with us."

"Really?" Pinkie and Rarity gasped.

"Really." Applejack confirmed.

"Well, then no time like the present. We should get over there ASAP." Twilight suggested.

"Yeah, before crazed fanboy lunatics overrun the place." Rainbow joked.

"Yeah, I can already imagine it." Spike said, as he envisioned Snips and Snails dressed in Countess Coloratura fanboy outfits waving signs with her name on it.

 _"We love you, Countess!"_ their words echoed in his mind. Spike shuddered at the thought, but shook it off.

"Well, come on y'all. Let's go!" Applejack said, as the group left the mansion.

"Better text Stone, Octavia, Vinyl, Bonbon, and Lyra about it too." Spike said, as he sent a text to the rest of their fellow allies.

* * *

As they walked, Spike thought, 'A chance to see the Queen of Pop stars in person. It's one of my greatest dreams come true.'

'Second only to your harem dream?' Bahamut inquired.

'Exactly. Oh, before I met Twilight and the others, I'd have so many wet dreams about that beauty.'

Bahamut sighed, 'You, my friend, seriously need a leash.'

'Har-har.' Spike mentally laughed in his thoughts.

 **(There you have it. Short, but next time it'll be longer.)**


	49. Pop stars just wanna have Fun

**(And here we are again with a longer chapter this time, featuring the Countess herself Rara.)**

After hearing the news of Countess Coloratura coming to town and Applejack telling her friends she could get them in to see her, Spike and his harem of girls headed off to the sight of where the show would take place in Elden Park. The group walked before they spotted Stone, Octavia, Vinyl, Bonbon, and Lyra, "Hey, guys!" Lyra called.

"Good morning." Octavia greeted them.

"Good morning to all of you." Twilight greeted back.

"Can you believe the Countess is actually performing right here?" Bonbon asked with excitement.

"I know! It's so exciting!" Pinkie said with equal excitement.

"Don't they have pop stars in Equestria?" Spike asked the second group.

"Of course it does. In Equestria we have Sapphire Shores." Lyra explained.

Stone whispered to Spike, "And trust me, if you saw her you'd never get rid of your hard on in her presence." Spike could only imagine the results Stone explained to him.

"I can't wait to hear the music she's gonna have playing," Vinyl said, "Seriously, only the beats that go with her music towers over my own."

"Well, I personally find your pop music is perfect." Octavia said.

"Thanks, Octy." Vinyl smiled as they made it to Elden Park.

"Here we are." Stone said, as they saw a crowd of fans gathering around the park with security keeping them back.

"And there are the fans." Spike rolled his eyes.

"It's only natural for a fan mob to gather around the sight of an event days before it just to get even the tiniest glimpse of the celeb of the hour." Rarity noted.

"Spike!"

Spike looked over and saw Snips and Snails running over wearing Countess Coloratura fan boy shirts with her face on it, and matching caps. Spike didn't seem too surprised for he was expecting this sort of thing from them, "We knew you'd be here." Snips began.

"Funny I knew you guys would be as well." Spike replied.

"Of course we would," Snails replied, "You'd think we'd miss out on a chance to see Countess Coloratura? The very same pop singer we'd use to stare at the poster of in my bedroom for hours until we..."

"Snails!" Spike clamped his mouth shut, "Not in front of the girls!" he motioned to the rest of the girls present. Twilight felt embarrassed to hear that about Spike, while Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie giggled, and Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy felt flustered.

"Oh, sorry." Snails said through Spike's mouth.

"You two sure aren't afraid to express your fan boy love for her." Stone noticed their attire.

"It's called showing support, Stone." Snips replied.

"It's what being a fan is!" Snails added.

"Oh, I meant nothing by it," Stone calmed them, "It's nice to see you have someone to worship like a Queen and all."

"She's more than a Queen." Snails began.

"She's a Goddess," Snips said, as the two declared together, "A Countess Goddess!"

"Geek alert." Rainbow said under her breath.

Snips nudged Snails, "Come on, Snails, we got to hurry and get a good spot so we can try and see her!"

"You're right. Good luck trying to find a spot, Spike!" Snails said, as the two made their way into the crowd of fans trying to get into a spot where they can hopefully see the pop star should she appear.

Spike turned to the whole group, "They're right. How're we gonna get through this mob?"

Rainbow smirked, "We fight our way."

"Hold on, that sounds a little..." Twilight was interrupted, as Pinkie screamed.

"Coming through!" Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash barreled through the crowd allowing the others to follow pursuit before the gap closed up. They made it up front where one of the guards was ready to push them back if they tried climbing over the roadblocks to keep them back.

Applejack quickly got up front with her cellphone in hand, "Hi. I believe the Countess is expecting us. My name's A.J. She asked me to show you this," Applejack showed the guard her cellphone with her text to the pop star. In the pop star's reply text it had an official 'Ok' sign to use to get in. The guard recognizing the sign knew it was legit. He opened a bit of the roadblock for them, "Thank ya." Applejack said as she walked past it.

"Thank you." Twilight thanked him.

"Yes, thank you very much, kind sir." Rarity said, as the rest of the group entered.

The mob seeing them being let through started complaining and crying about the unfairness. When Snips and Snails managed to spot Spike going on ahead with Stone and the girls, "Spike!" they screamed feeling betrayed yet again. Spike heard them but chose not to look back knowing it would only be more painful.

The guard led them to a trailer and knocked on it, "Uh, Countess? You have guests to see you."

The group heard the sound of footsteps approaching the door of the trailer. It opened up and stepping out was the pop idol herself wearing her trademark outfit and hairstyle. Spike, Stone, and the girls looked overjoyed, while Applejack looked hoping she really remembered her.

"It's Countess Coloratura!" Pinkie screamed like a fan girl.

Spike was trying to contain his own inner fan boy as the pop idol looked in Applejack's direction, "Rara?" she asked the celeb.

The pop star smiled, "A.J!" Applejack smiled seeing she really did remember. The two embraced like old friends, and laughed, "It's so good to see you again. You look like you're doing great." Rara said.

"I sure am," A.J confirmed, "And judging from yourself, you ain't doing too bad either."

"I know," Rara laughed, before taking notice of the crazy fans in the distance, "Let's continue this in the trailer away from prying eyes," The group nodded and piled into the trailer, before Rara turned to the guard, "Carry on." she closed the trailer door.

* * *

Inside the trailer, the place was covered in concert posters, a light bulb lit mirror at a desk which had a plaster head bust on it, a changing screen, and a long line of racks containing every outfit worn by the pop idol, "Nice set up." Applejack said, as she noticed it looked a bit untidy.

"Sorry about this. I've just had so much to prepare for. But seeing an old friend like you is a relief." Rara smiled.

"I'll bet," A.J nodded, before looking at her friend's hair, "So did you really dye your hair?"

"Applejack, don't be so rude!" Rarity chided her.

"Actually, it's a wig." Rara admitted.

"A wig?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah. Montana's not the only gal who can pull that look off." she joked.

"Good one." Spike chuckled.

"Rara, these here are my good friends." Applejack began.

"Ah, yes. The same friends you've told me about in the last year. Twilight Sparkle, very nice to meet you." Rara greeted her.

"Thanks. You too." Twilight smiled.

Rara shook hands with Pinkie, "Pinkie Pie, the famed party planner. I hear you throw the best parties."

"It's my reputation." Pinkie grinned.

Rara turned to Rainbow, "The Loyal Rainbow Dash. A.J said you're quite the athlete."

"I do have a sense of awesomeness to me." Rainbow boasted.

Rara shook Rarity's hand, "And Rarity. A.J said you're one of the best clothing designers there is."

"Well, the best is stretching it, but I do know a lot about making anybody look good in clothes." Rarity replied.

Rara looked at Fluttershy who felt shy as always, "Fluttershy. A.J said you are the shy type, but don't worry. You've got nothing to be nervous about around me."

"Oh, I understand." Fluttershy said, easing up.

Rara noticed Sunset, "And you must be Sunset Shimmer."

"Yes. It's very nice to meet you."

Rara smiled before noticing the others, "And who might the rest of you be?"

Vinyl spoke up, "I'm Vinyl Scratch, master of music and turntables. Love the beats that go with your songs."

"My name's Octavia. And I'm a cellist."

"I'm Lyra and this is Bonbon."

"You might call us the inseparable duo." Bonbon said, as she and Lyra put their arms around each other.

"My name's Stone Edge, it's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Rara replied, before turning to Spike.

"Hi, my name is..." Spike was cut off by the girl who got closer to him.

"You're Spike Drake, right?"

"Yeah. That's me." he answered sheepishly.

Rara smiled at him, "Mm. You're a lot cuter than A.J said you were."

Spike blushed at what she said before looking over at Applejack, "A.J?!"

"What she asked if I've met any cute boys at school. And well, you fit the bill."

Spike looked back at Rara who was leaning in closer to him, almost ready to make a move, "Uh, what're you?" he was taken by surprises when he felt something press against his cheek.

Spike looked at a nearby mirror seeing a kiss mark was on his cheek, and saw Rara had a stamp in her hand with the same lips mark, "Smoochies!" she declared.

The group gasped, as Spike felt his cheek and thought, 'I got Smoochies from Countess Coloratura! Sweet!'

'That can't be better than what you get from the girls on a daily basis.' Bahamut said.

'Well, not as much. But still, that's her way of showing appreciation for her fans.'

"So Countess..." Twilight began.

"Oh, let's not be so formal. Everyone just call me Rara. It's what I was known at Summer Camp. It'll be what my friends can call me."

"Thank you. So how did you get started in this career?" Twilight wondered.

"Well, at camp I was always known by the other campers by my voice. And so I continued to practice my singing and soon enough it led me to where I am today. And I love the career. I'm making so many people happy. I especially love doing it for the young ones. Charity benefit concerts are by far my most favorite."

"Just like how I remember ya, Rara." Applejack said, as the two smiled.

Rara suddenly sighed, "What I don't like however is the overtime work and rehearsal. But my manager says it's all necessary."

"Maybe, but even celebs deserve some downtime even when on tour." Spike said.

"I agree. Why when was the last time ya had a break?" Applejack asked Rara.

"I honestly don't remember." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I think it's about time you did. You may live a life of fans, press, and media. But you also have a say on when you want some time to yourself." Spike said.

"That's right. In fact how about ya come and spend some time with us? You know catch up and what not?" Applejack offered.

"You really mean that?" Rara asked in disbelief.

"We do." Applejack answered.

"In fact why not join us at Spike's place for some fun?" Twilight offered.

Rara hearing such an offer and knowing they were right. It was time she made time for herself, "You can count me in." she smirked.

"Yeah!" Rainbow cheered with Lyra and Bonbon.

"But we better hurry before..." Rara was cut off by a voice outside the trailer.

"Countess Coloratura!"

" _He_ shows up." Rara sighed.

Entering the trailer was a man with dark tangelo eyes, and hair colored both pale light grayish vermilion and and light vermilionish gray. He wore spectacles, a blue navy business suite with a pale cyan undershirt, yellow vest, a red tie, and black shoes, "There you are. We mustn't waste any time we have a busy schedule for your tour here and only three days till we open." he began, until he took notice of the others, "Pardon me but who are these commoners?"

Spike and several of the girls frowned at his rudeness, "Sven, it's all right they're my guests."

"Guests? I didn't authorize any guest visits for you."

"Because I did it myself. Everyone this is my manager Svengallop, or Sven if you will." Rara introduced them.

"That's right. And I think visiting hours are over. Countess Coloratura has much to do before opening." Sven tried to shoo the others away, until Rara spoke up.

"Actually, Sven, I'm making some alterations before opening night."

"You what?" Sven asked in outrage.

"That's right. As long as I'm here and reuniting with an old friend I should make the most of it." Rara began, as she went behind her changing screen and started changing.

Spike watched as her silhouette was seen, and could see her removing her clothing, 'I wish I still had that x-ray vision Discord gave me.' he thought.

Soon Rara came out from behind the screen wearing black low heel pump shoes, cyan colored shorts covered by a black transparent skirt, a slim black no sleeved shirt, and a silver necklace around her neck. Without her flashy show hair, she showed her real colored hair which was dark grayish indigo with dark indigo and moderate opal highlights styled in a curl fashion. She also washed off the extra eyeliner.

Needless to say her normal look still made her look beautiful, especially to the eyes of Spike. Rara turned to Sven, "I'll be back tomorrow in one piece so no need to fret. Gotta go bye!" she dawned a pair of sunglasses and put a cap over her head for insurance.

She dragged the others out of the trailer who followed her out before Sven could stop them, "Wait a minute, you!" Sven saw he couldn't' stop them and just grumbled.

* * *

After managing to sneak away from the guards as well as the fans, Spike and his group returned to the Drake mansion where Rara looked amazed, "Welcome to casa de Drake, your home away from home." Spike presented her.

"Wow. Your family must be loaded." Rara gasped.

"Well, not so much. This house was built by order of Twilight's older brother and sister-in-law." Spike explained.

Rara turned to Twilight, as the Princess explained, "I wanted to move in with Spike because I just can't see myself being away from him. But then soon enough the others wanted to move in as well," she motioned to the rest of the elements of harmony, "As compensation, my brother and sister-in-law reconstructed the house into this magnificent edifice."

"It has just about everything for us." Rainbow said.

"It does?" Rara asked.

"You bet." Spike assured her.

"All right, Rara. Ready to have some fun?" Applejack inquired.

"You know it." Rara answered.

Later on down in the pool area, all the girls were in their swimsuits swimming about, doing laps, or just having fun. Rara who was loaned a swimsuit was swimming around while wearing a two piece indigo colored bikini which showed off all her curves just like the other girls were. Spike was also swimming about while taking in the sight of all the sexy ladies in the pool, while keeping his eyes off Octavia who was swimming with Stone.

As Rara floated on the water relaxing, Applejack swam by, "So how is it, Rara?"

"It's the best," she answered, "You have any idea how long it's been since I took a swim?"

"I can imagine a long time." Applejack replied.

"Yeah. Oh, this is so great," Rara swam to her hearts content, and ended up bumping into Spike, who looked down at her, "Oh, sorry, Spike."

"No problem."

"I really do appreciate you offering me a normal place to crash. I'm actually bored with all the hotels Sven books. Even though this place has the feel of a hotel, what it doesn't have is normal people I can just hang out with."

"You really don't get out too much do you?"

"Well, I do..."

"As Rara and not Countess?"

"Not so much." she sighed.

"Do you even see your parents?" Spike continued to question her.

"Every so often. Of course Sven does try to keep it to a minimal time before we have to go."

"Girl, pardon me for talking this way, but just because he's your manager doesn't mean he has to run your life 24/7."

"I know. Sometimes I wonder why I ended up hiring him in the first place." she sighed.

Spike seeing her getting all depressed wasn't doing her any good. He smiled and started patting Rara on the head much to the girls surprise, "Well, here you don't have to think about that stiff. You're here among friends, Rara." he gave her a comforting smile.

Rara at first was taken aback by Spike's gesture of head patting, before she smiled back and blushed from his kind words. Applejack was watching and smiled to see her soul mate and old friend hitting it off so well.

* * *

Later on, the group was sitting on the huge sofa with opened pizza boxes on the table. They were all watching Marvel's Avengers on the big flat screen TV, "Yeah. That's it bash that jerk!" Rainbow called to the TV as Hulk was smashing Loki.

"What a puny God." Stone joked.

"I can't believe I've missed out on so much," Rara said, as she ate a pizza slice, "You are all lucky to have a place like this to just hang."

"We know." Rainbow nodded.

"So, Spike, I was wondering where are your parents?" Rara wondered.

"Oh, they're on a summer tour around the world. Shining Armor and Cadence wanted to give them something to enjoy during summer. And so they gave them an all expense paid vacation. Basically me and the girls got the house all to ourselves."

"Lucky you." Rara said.

"Yeah. We are lucky." Pinkie nudged Fluttershy who blushed sheepishly.

* * *

That night in Spike's room, the dragon boy was laying wide awake on his bed in his sleep attire, "I'm glad Rara, accepted our proposal to spend the night. As much as I thought she was great as pop sensation Countess Coloratura, she's even better as just Rara."

Spike heard a knock at his bedroom door, "Uh, come in." he expected it'd be Twilight, but to his surprise it wasn't.

It was Applejack wearing her footsie pajamas and accompanied by Rara who was wearing her own sleepwear. She wore purple sleep pants and a black camisole top that hugged her rack contained in it.

Spike looked surprised seeing both of them, "Applejack? Rara? What's going on?"

"Twilight decided to let me sleep with ya tonight, and I invited Rara to join us." Applejack explained.

"That's right." Rara smiled.

"Really? Well, great. Though you don't have a problem with this, Rara?"

"I admit I found it shocking you sleep with one to two of the girls here on various nights. But Applejack did say you're very comfy to snuggle with," Spike looked at Applejack who nodded, while also giving him a look that said she didn't tell Rara that the girls normally sleep naked while in Spike's bed. The two climbed onto Spike's bed, and laid at his side, "Wow, this bed sure is comfy." Rara said, while getting comfortable.

"I know," Applejack yawned, "Well, time to hit the hay. Goodnight, Spike." Applejack said, as she fell asleep next to him.

"Night, A.J." Spike said, before he fell Rara snuggle up next to him.

"Mm, A.J's right. You are comfy to snuggle up too." she said before drifting off to sleep.

Spike smiled as he thought to himself, 'First I've had a princess in my bed and now a celebrity. Life is great.' And he fell asleep too.

 **(And there you go. Don't miss next time where things take a bad turn and Rara is caught in the cross hairs.)**


	50. Concert Night

**(And welcome to the next installment. As stated Rara's gonna get caught in the middle of Spike and the girls affairs, and you'll see why.)**

When the sun came up over the Drake mansion, it's warm light shined through the window of Spike's bedroom. As the morning glow washed over Spike's face, the boy slowly opened his eyes and saw it was morning, "Ah another gorgeous day," he looked to both sides seeing Applejack and Rara were still asleep at his sides all snuggled up close, "And speaking of gorgeous." he smiled.

Spike was able to reach his hands to them and stroked both their heads, making them relax before they also started awakening, "Morning already?" Rara yawned, as she stretched her arms up.

As she stretched, Spike managed to get a good look at her visible cleavage that was visible, 'Sexy cleavage.' he thought, before feeling a peck on his cheek courtesy of Applejack.

"Mornin', Sugarcube. Sleep well?"

"Morning, A.J. Yeah I slept like the dead." he answered.

"Good to hear. How about you, Rara?" the country girl inquired.

"I slept so good, A.J."

"I knew ya would. What say you and I head to the washroom and get cleaned up? The rest of the gals should be there too."

"Sure thing." Rara answered.

"Come on," Applejack got up with Rara, and turned to Spike, "We'll see ya in a bit, Spike."

"See ya then," Spike replied, as the two girls left the room. He looked at the side Rara slept on and felt the sheet that was still warm from her body heat, "Oh, this is awesome."

* * *

In the lair of Tirek, the centaur was looking through a magic sphere, as Grogar approached, "Master Tirek. Just how do you intend on eliminating the Elements of Harmony and their dragon?"

"By taking a little page from both Chrysalis and Sombra's books. Using someone fueled by a little intense emotion to get the job done." Tirek explained.

"And what sort of someone do you have in mind?" Grogar inquired.

"Behold." Tirek showed him an image of Svengallop who was still peeved about Rara making a break for it.

"And how can he help?" the goat creature inquired.

"His pop star girl has jumped shift from his schedule and joined the girls for some R&R. His negative feelings for her disregard to his scheduling and managing are enough for us to use to our advantage." Tirek snickered.

Back at the trailer, Sven was on his cellphone receiving calls from various media, "No, the Countess cannot be interviewed she is too busy," he ended the one call and began another, "Hello? No we cannot make it today, because the Countess is in the middle of performing," After so many calls he just turned his phone off, "I don't believe this! I make that girl the star she is and she just all of a sudden decides to jump shift? Doesn't she realize how much she needs me as much as I need her?! Sometimes... Oh! I just wish I could make her stick to the schedule better."

Suddenly Sven became petrified as a voice spoke into his thoughts, "Svengallop, hear me." came Tirek's voice.

'Who is this?' Sven thought.

'Just a humble being who desires to grant you your wish in making that starlet of yours obey you.'

'How?' the manager thought.

'All you have to do is given into your deepest darkness. That is all. Let your hate consume you and become one with the darkness.'

'I do that and Countess will not defy me again?'

'Precisely.'

'Then I accept!'

"Excellent!'

Suddenly Sven started straining which led to screaming as his body started transforming. Hi hands became claws, his teeth sharpened, and from his back sprouted wings. Finally Sven stood as a whitish gray gargoyle with a bulbous head. His clothing was still on him but were torn in places due to his body altering its shape and size.

He let out a growl with only one thing on his mind, "Countess!" he declared.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Drake mansion, Spike and all the girls who were clothed were gathered around Rara who was playing a tune on a grand piano in one of the rooms. As Rara filled the room with her melodious piano playing, Spike the girls felt moved by the sound.

"So magical." Pinkie said dreamily.

"It's so moving." Rarity added, as the tune soothed her.

"Just like at camp." Applejack smiled seeing her friend still had it.

"Rara, this is amazing." Sunset told her.

"Thank you."

"You do much of these for your performances?" Twilight inquired.

Rara sighed, "Not as much. Sven thinks my piano skill isn't what brings in the audience."

"Oh, what does he know?" Spike asked, "If you can sing the way you do on stage and play piano, you shouldn't choose one talent over the other."

"Spike." Rara gasped at his words of wisdom.

"He's right," Applejack agreed, "He may be your manager, but he should still allow you to make your own kind of choices since you're the one performin' and all."

Rara smiled at her friend, "A.J."

Suddenly the mansion shook around throwing everyone off, "What was that?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Earthquake!" Pinkie cried.

"In our city?" Rarity asked.

"Can't be. No fault lines can be found under the ground of the city or here." Twilight noted.

Rainbow looked out the window, "Uh, guys. This ain't no earthquake."

The girls, Spike, and Rara went to the window and to their shock saw demon Sven blasting at the mansion with red energy blasts coming from his palms, "What is that thing?!" Rara gasped.

"Trouble." Twilight squinted her eyes.

"Countess!" the demon bellowed.

The girls turned to Rara who was in shock before getting a good look at the demon, "Wait a minute. Svengallop?"

"Huh?" Spike asked, as he and the girls looked closely and saw the resemblance.

"It is him!" Pinkie gasped.

"How is this possible?" Applejack asked in confusion.

"Don't know, but we gotta do something." Twilight stated.

"What about Rara?" Fluttershy inquired, as the pop star was still in shock.

"Spike, take Rara down to the basement, and don't come out until we say so." Twilight ordered.

"You got it, Twilight." Spike said, as he was about to lead Rara off to safety.

Rara stopped before Spike could show her off, "Wait just a minute! What is going on here? I demand answers."

"Believe me, when I say that your life is in danger, Rara." Applejack explained.

"But why? What's happened to Sven?" she demanded.

"Look, your manager's gone insane with dark magic and right now only we can stop him." Rainbow explained in her best condensed version.

"What? Dark Magic? You're not making sense. Applejack?" Rara asked feeling concerned.

"We're sorry, Rara. But this was something we really aren't meant to tell anyone." Applejack began, as she turned to Twilight who nodded in approval.

Applejack and the girls transformed into their pony selves much to the pop star's shock, "What! But! Huh?!"

"Ta-dah!" Pinkie posed dramatically.

"A.J. Girls, you're ponies?"

"Yeah, take a picture it'll last longer," Rainbow began, "On second thought, don't take one."

"I don't understand any of this." Rara continued to voice her confusion in the matter.

"We'll tell you everything later, but right now we gotta stop that thing before he destroys the mansion!" Applejack promised, as the girls left.

"Come on, Rara!" Spike took her hand and dragged her off.

* * *

Outside the girls arrived as Sven descended from above, "Where is Countess Coloratura?" he demanded.

"Someplace where you're not going to get to her." Twilight answered.

"I will let no one keep my starlet from making me money!" Sven called.

"Is that all she is to you? A money maker?!" Applejack growled.

"Dude, you are downright corrupted." Rainbow said in disgust.

"Think we can take him, Twilight?" Sunset asked the Princess.

"We have to try. Come on, girls!" they went into battle against Sven.

Meanwhile in the Drake mansion's basement, Spike brought Rara into a bunker area in case of emergency's, "You'll be safe down here."

"Spike, what the hell is happening here? What happened to Svengallop? Why're A.J and the others suddenly ponies?"

Spike sighed, "It's complicated to explain."

"Give me your best explanation."

Spike sighed, "All right, but it's gonna sound completely insane."

"I'll take it regardless of that."

Back outside, Twilight, Rainbow, and Fluttershy were flying around launching magic, wind, and thunder blasts at Sven who took all three attacks, but shook them off, "What?" Rainbow gasped.

"How'd he manage to shake off our attacks like that?" Fluttershy asked Twilight.

"This magic aura empowering him is incredibly strong. Maybe stronger than Sombra." Twilight feared.

"Is that possible?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Rarity was using her earth manipulation to create platforms for her to jump from while blasting at Sven with her own magic, "Take that, you brute!"

Sven dodged one attack, and powered up, "And you take this!" he blasted at Rarity.

"Rarity, heads up!" Fluttershy called.

Rarity quickly created a stone and crystal wall to shield herself, but the blast was so powerful it broke the wall and sent her flying off the rock platform. The girl screamed, until Pinkie Pie used her water manipulation to propel herself up and catch her, "Gotcha."

"Thank you, Pinkie."

The two landed on the ground as Sven launched a blast at them. They jumped aside as Sunset slid in firing a combustion blast at Sven knocking him off balance before crashing on the ground, "Applejack! Rarity! Restrain him!' Twilight called.

The two girls nodded, as they used their wood and earth manipulation to bind Sven's arms and legs, "That ought to hold him." Rainbow said smugly.

To their shock, Sven busted out of his restraints, "It ought to, but it didn't!" he laughed, and continued with his onslaught.

* * *

Back in the bunker, Spike finished telling Rara the whole story, "And there you have it."

Rara was bearing a look of confusion and surprise, "So let me get this straight. You died and was reborn as a dragon by Twilight who is a Princess from a land of sentient ponies. And joined her group along side A.J and the others who were granted these elemental powers to protect Equestria and this world from evil?"

"That about sums it up." Spike answered.

"Wow. What have I stepped into?" Rara asked while feeling her head.

"If you really want more proof, I'll show you," Spike said, as he transformed into his dragon self, "See?"

"Whoa. You're a real dragon?" the pop star gasped in amaze.

"That's right. And not only that. I'm vessel to a legendary dragon king."

"That's so amazing."

"I know. Ever since I became a dragon I have done stuff you wouldn't be able to do in a million years."

The place suddenly shook again, "Something bad must be going on out there." Rara suspected.

"Twilight and the others could use me help. I have to go." Spike said.

"I'm coming too." Rara stood up.

"Like hell you are!" Spike retorted, "You're staying here. Don't even think about moving." Spike ordered, as he hurried off. Rara watched him leave before she looked at several provisions in the bunker. She saw among the food was a whipped cream can. She dawned a smirk having an idea.

Back at the fight, the girls continued facing off against Sven who was still putting up a fight despite their combined efforts, "Man, we could really use Spike right about now!" Rainbow admitted.

"I'll say!" Pinkie agreed, as she launched ice projectiles at Sven who was shielding himself with his wings.

They heard a dragon roar, as Spike came out of the mansion with his wings spread, "The dragon king has arrived!" he declared, as he flew into battle.

"Where's Rara?" Applejack asked.

"Safe and sound in the bunker," Spike answered, as he stared Sven down, "Hey big head. How about I let out all the air in that head of yours?"

"I will destroy you!" Sven blasted Spike who dodged.

The dragon boy flew around avoiding the shots while launching fireballs at him in return, "Jeez what's up with you?"

"You took Countess Coloratura from me and I want her back!"

"Rara is nobody's property, pal!" Spike replied, as he tackled him in mid air before they broke grapple.

Twilight flew at his side, "Let's attack together."

"Works for me." Spike replied, as they combined their magic and fire power against Sven who wasn't able to shake it off as much.

"You got him!" Sunset Shimmer called.

"Think again!" Sven launched another demonic energy blast at the two.

Twilight quickly used her magic to shield them, but the force was so powerful it destroyed her magic bubble causing the two to crash onto the ground, "Twilight! Spike!" the girls cried as they tried to get to them.

Sven not giving them a chance blasted at them as well knocking them to the ground, "We gotta get up!" Applejack called, as they got back up but were looking exhausted.

"I will destroy the both of you first." Sven told Twilight and Spike, as he was ready to finish them.

"Leave them alone, Sven!" came a voice.

They all saw Rara standing outside the mansion looking over at her manager with a brave face. Sven smirked, "Countess."

"You leave Twilight and Spike alone. It's me you want." Rara reminded him.

"Rara, get out of here!" Applejack called.

"He's gonna do who knows what to you!" Rainbow reminded her.

"I don't care. I won't abandon my friends like this. I'm not selfish." Rara said.

"Yes. Now be a good girl and come back with me." Sven beckoned her.

Rara took a step forward, "Rara, no!" Spike called.

When Sven was before her he reached out and planned to grab her, until Rara pulled out the whipped cream can, "Surprise!" she sprayed the stuff right in his face blinding him.

"I can't see!" he shouted.

Spike taking advantage of this launched a fireball at Sven knocking him onto the ground before crawling over. Rara seeing this ran to him, "Are you ok?" she asked.

"You shouldn't have come out. But that was a clever move." he smiled.

"Spike, you need to go into your shining mode." Twilight called.

"Or at the very least your armor mode." Rarity added.

"I would, but I'm a little low on my stamina for that."

"Stamina?" Rara asked.

"As a dragon I get my energy from a certain thing called dragon passion. My passion is hot girls and their bodies. Being in close contact help stimulates and increases my energy."

"It what?" Rara asked in disbelief.

"I know. I'm a perverted dragon." Spike admitted.

"Spike, if we survive this I'll shower with you for a whole week." Twilight promised.

"I don't think that's enough of a motivation right now, Twilight," Spike replied, "I'd need real close contact."

Rara looked at Spike and at Sven who finally got the whipped cream out of his eyes, "Spike, maybe I can help."

"You? How?"

"Let me be your stamina booster. Here," Rara took his right hand and put it under her shirt allowing him to grope her busty right breast. The girls looked appalled and shocked at Rara's sudden move, while she herself couldn't help but blush and think, 'This feels... so good.' she mentally moaned.

Spike however had his eyes wide open while in his head his brain exploded. Spike laughed and cheered wildly, "YES! THIS IS WHAT I NEEDED!" Spike started glowing as he powered up all the way into his shining armored mode.

"Wow." Rara gasped from the beauty of shining mode.

"Oh, yeah!" Spike pumped his arms before turning to Sven, "Now let's tangle!" he flew at Sven throwing punch after punch before launching bright fire blasts.

Sven this time wasn't powerful enough against Spike's shining mode, and was starting to take a beating. Spike turned to his friends using his shining power to heal them up. They got to their feet and joined Spike in clobbering Sven while Rara watched from below, "This is so cool," she looked down at her rack and remembered what she did. She couldn't help but smile and blush while wrapping her arms around her chest, 'He really does have a good grip.'

"Let's finish Svengallop here and now!" Twilight called, as the girls powered up their elements of harmony before releasing a rainbow beam onto Sven.

"NO!" he screamed before his demonic energy was being extinguished from him.

He fell to the ground looking back to normal, as the girls and Spike landed safely on the ground before powering down to their human forms, "We did it!" Pinkie cheered, as she danced with Fluttershy.

"Girls!" Rara called, as she ran over and embraced Applejack, "I'm so glad you're all ok."

"Ain't nothing gonna stop us, Rara." Applejack assured her.

Spike approached the pop star, "Thanks, Rara. You really helped me out back there." he said while getting flustered from what he just felt up.

"No problem. And besides you also saved me too."

"I'm surprised you was willing to do that, Rara." Applejack said.

"I guess I sort of acted on impulse." Rara giggled sheepishly.

"Uh-huh." Twilight replied dryly.

Rara noticed Sven's condition, "What about him?"

"He'll be all right. When he wakes up he'll have no memory of what happened." Twilight promised.

"But we better get him back to the trailer." Rara suggested.

"What about the mansion?" Fluttershy asked noticing the damages done.

"No problem." Twilight used her magic to restore the building of whatever damage was inflicted on it.

"I love magic." Rara gasped.

In Tirek's lair, the centaur was furious at the failure of Sven, "I never should've used him to begin with!"

"I guess he didn't have as much hatred to truly utilize the power you bestowed on him." Grogar surmised.

"Indeed. Next time I decide to corrupt someone, it will be someone who can deliver." Tirek promised.

* * *

At Rara's trailer at the park, Sven awoken looking worn out, and his clothes were restored courtesy of Rarity, "Ugh, what happened?"

"Oh, Sven, you're awake." Rara began.

"Countess, you're back." he sat up.

"Yeah. I came to check up on you, and when I did you were passed out." she explained.

"I was?"

"Yeah. Probably from working too hard at your job and managing." she continued to feed him lies.

"Oh, oh, yes. Of course. I think maybe I'll take the day off until your performance tomorrow. If you don't mind."

"Not at all, and afterward we will be talking about about your restrictions." Rara insisted.

"Ok." Sven yawned, as he left the trailer to get some rest.

"You think removing that magic from him made him nicer?" Pinkie asked.

"I think maybe it just left him too tired to be a jerk." Spike answered.

"Well, after he's rested I will be talking to him about overbooking me and leaving me less freedom." Rara promised them.

"Good to hear." Applejack smiled.

"Though how did Sven become like that creature?" Rara wondered.

"I think I might have my hunches," Spike began, as they turned to him, "Before Sombra left he whispered into my ear to beware of Tirek."

"Tirek?" Rarity asked.

"Who's that?" Rainbow wondered.

"Our next big bad villain, of course." Pinkie guessed.

"I'll have to look into this with Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"But first we do have a concert to attend tomorrow." Rarity reminded her.

"That's right." Spike agreed.

"Listen, Rara, about what happened today. We really need you to keep this a secret," Applejack began, "Meaning ya can't tell anyone."

Rara answered, "Like I'd ever reveal the secret of my best friend and my new friends."

"Thank you. Keeping this secret is a big responsibility. And I'm glad you're willing to keep it from others." Twilight commended her.

Rara nodded and leaned over to Spike, "Spike, I know I've said it before but thank you for what you especially did. And I'd like to reward you tomorrow."

"Reward? How?" Spike asked curiously, as the others were just as curious.

"I'll save it for after the concert tomorrow." she answered, leaving Spike extra curious.

* * *

The next night at the park, the whole place was swarming with fans of Rara with Snips and Snails like before going all fan boy in the middle of the crowd. While up front was Spike, the girls, Vinyl, Octavia, Bonbon, Lyra, and Stone.

"Man I can't believe you guys took on Sven while he was possessed without me." Stone said feeling down.

"There's always next time." Pinkie said.

"Quiet, here it comes." Rarity hushed them, as an announced called.

"Well, fans, here she is. Performing for the first time here, Countess Coloratura!"

The fans applauded, as Rara in her Countess guise walked on stage, "Thank you! Thank you, everyone. I just want to say it's an honor to be here. A chance to perform for you all, and also a chance of meeting old friends and making new ones," she looked over at A.J, Spike, and the rest of the girls who returned the gesture, "Now. Let's get this party started!" The fans cheered as music began, and Rara began to sing.

(Shakira: Try Everything)

As Rara sang, the fans were jumping and dancing around, while also singing along. As Spike was enjoying the concert, he noticed Rara took several glances his way making him feel even better and remembered he was to be rewarded by her afterward.

* * *

After the concert and everyone cleared out, Spike and the girls were meeting with Rara in her trailer, "So you'll be heading out to the next city, huh?" Applejack asked.

"Afraid so, A.J." Rara answered.

"Oh, I wish you didn't have to go so soon." Pinkie sobbed.

"I know, Pinkie. But hey, it's not goodbye forever. I'll come back and visit on my next tour or when I get a vacation."

"And you're welcomed to room at my place when you do." Spike offered.

"I'd love that." Rara smiled.

"And listen, I know I told you about my harem thing. So how would you like to be an honorary member?" Spike asked.

Rara thought about it and answered, "I think I can accept that."

"Yes!" Spike cheered, before calming down not wanting to look too excited for his own good.

"Oh, that reminds me, your reward, Spike." Rara remembered.

"I'm glad you did remember even though I don't know what else you could do for me that you haven't ready done." Spike replied.

"Well, for one thing there's this." Rara walked up and kissed him on the lips much to the girls surprise, while Stone smirked.

When they parted, Spike answered, "Wow. Real smoochies. That was a very gracious reward."

"Actually, that was just a small token of my appreciation for letting me stay with you during my time here," Rara began, as she put her hands on Spike's cheeks, "This is your real reward," Suddenly Spike found himself face deep in Rara's exposed cleavage, "I hope this is to your liking." Rara said, as she held Spike's face in her breasts valley.

Twilight and the girls were once again in shock, while Twilight's eye started twitching. Spike thought as he enjoyed the comfort of Rara's big soft bosom, 'Celebrity knockers are softer than I thought.'

After Rara lifted his head up, she noticed how dreamy he looked, "Thank you again."

"No problem." Spike said, feeling swooned.

Suddenly Spike found the back of his shirt tugged on by Twilight, "All right, that's enough here. Let's get you home, Spike." she dragged him off.

"Twilight, hey! You're stretching the shirt!" Spike protested, as he was dragged out followed by everyone else with Applejack the last one.

A.J turned to Rara, "See, didn't I tell ya?"

Rara smiled, "Yes. He really does love that. And it felt good for me too." she blushed.

"Well, Rara. Keep in touch."

"Sure thing." Rara promised.

As Applejack left the trailer to catch up with the others, Rara looked back and saw on her desk was a new picture she gotten of her, Spike, and the rest of the group at Spike's place the first night she spent there. She smiled seeing Applejack and Spike were closest to her in the group shot.

'Until next time, my friends.' she thought.

 **(And there you have it. Tirek made a move and failed. Now Spike has a non-Equestria honorary member to his harem. See you around.)**


	51. Date with Besties

**(And here's the next update. This is where Spike gets to bond a little more with Besties Lyra and Bonbon since that night he found out they were undercover ponies.)**

At the Drake mansion one morning, Spike woke up to see as always a naked Twilight on his right, and on his left was a naked Rarity. He smiled and spoke to himself, "And as always another perfect sight to wake up to." he leaned down and gave both girls a peck on the cheeks, causing them to smile in their sleep.

There was a knock at the door and then came Fluttershy's voice, "Spike, are you awake?" she asked, before opening the door, "Come on, Pinkie's already got breakfast ready," she stopped and saw Spike sitting up in bed with Twilight and Rarity still asleep at his sides. Fluttershy suddenly turned pink with embarrassment, "I'm so sorry for barging in."

"Don't worry about it. You can be in here tonight." Spike smirked.

Fluttershy blushed, "Oh, thank you. I'll let you all get ready." she left the room before she'd faint.

Spike chuckled to himself, until he heard the two girls in his bed groan before waking up. They sat up at Spike's side, before Twilight spoke, "Morning already?"

"It feels like it gets earlier every day." Rarity yawned.

"Yeah. Especially for the summer," Spike agreed, "Good morning, girls. Sleep well?"

"Good morning, Spike," Twilight greeted, "I slept perfectly."

"Same for me, darling." Rarity agreed, as she and Twilight double sided kissed Spike.

"That was in repay to your morning kisses to us." Twilight winked, as Spike chuckled sheepishly.

* * *

Soon the three were dressed and downstairs in the dining hall having breakfast courtesy of Pinkie Pie, "Eat up, everyone." Pinkie smiled.

As Rainbow Dash ate, and smiled, "Perfect as always, Pinkie."

"Thanks, Dashie."

"Looks like it's going to be another gorgeous day." Sunset noted, as she read the paper.

"That's good news for us." Applejack said, as she relaxed.

"So, Spike. Do you have plans for today?" Fluttershy inquired.

"As it so happens I do." he answered.

Rarity turned to him, "Oh, and what sort of plans have you made, sweetie?"

"I've been asked out by Lyra and Bonbon today." Spike explained.

"Lyra and Bonbon?" Pinkie asked.

"Yeah. I'm gonna use this chance to ask them to be part of my harem too."

The girls playfully rolled their eyes, "You can't stop at seven can you?" Rainbow teased.

"Technically eight if you count Rara." Pinkie corrected her.

"Hey, this dragon passion of mine is incredibly strong." Spike reminded her.

Applejack turned to Twilight, "Did ya know about this, Twilight?"

Twilight nodded, "I did. Spike informed me of him planning to ask them ahead of time. And I agree if he wants to ask them now's as good a time as any."

"Thanks again, Twilight," Spike kissed her cheek, "I better hurry and get ready. I'm supposed to meet up with them at the park," he got up and prepared to freshen up before turning back to the girls, "And don't think about spying on me. Don't forget I have your scents memorized." he tapped his nose.

"We wouldn't dream of it, Spike." Fluttershy promised, as he left the room.

Rainbow turned to Twilight, "You wouldn't happen to have a scent blocking spell would ya?"

Twilight answered, "Forget it, Rainbow Dash. We're abiding to Spike's request by not spying on him." Rainbow sighed in response.

* * *

After Spike had freshened up, he hurried off to the park to meet up with Bonbon and Lyra. He waited by a bench waiting for the two to show up, 'It'll be good to have our two undercover pony allies as part of my harem. Plus I've already seen them in the buff so they aren't a disappointment.' he thought to himself.

"Hey, Spike!"

Spike snapped out of his thoughts and saw Lyra and Bonbon skipping down to him. They stopped as Bonbon spoke up, "Sorry, we're late. Hope you weren't waiting long."

"Not at all," Spike answered, as he got a good look at his two dates. Lyra was wearing yellow sneakers, blur shorts, and a light green sleeveless top. Bonbon was wearing slip on shoes, knee stockings, a yellow skirt, and a white top, "You girls look real cute."

The two besties blushed a bit, "We do?" they asked.

"That's so sweet." Lyra smiled.

"Well, come on you guys. Today's our day. So let's spend it to the fullest." Bonbon said.

"Agreed. So let's go," Spike said, as the two girls locked arms with Spike from both sides, and they started walking. As they walked, Spike could feel his elbows press up against the girls racks, 'Ooh, this is a good feel.' he thought.

* * *

And soon the three were out and about enjoying the day to its fullest, from doing a little window shopping, sharing crepes, and partaking in some karaoke. Afterward, the three went into the fair that was currently in town and were having the time of their lives. The three went into the house of mirrors and began looking at their oddly shaped reflections by the trick mirrors.

"Look at me I'm a worm!" Spike said as he saw his reflection looked all wiggly.

Bonbon giggled, as her own reflection made it look like she had an hourglass figure, "What do you think, Spike. Is this a good look?"

Spike who saw her reflection gave a thumb's up, "It's perfect."

"Spike," Lyra called in sing song. Spike and Bonbon looked over seeing Lyra standing before another trick mirror. The two saw the mirror made Lyra's reflection look like she had bigger breasts than even Rarity's. Lyra cupped her rack together as did her reflection, "Whatcha think of these girls now?" Lyra winked at him.

Spike whose eyes were bulging from the sight, lost control of himself and fainted right into Bonbon's arms. The girl caught him as his head rested on her breasts, "Lyra, you might've overdone it."

Lyra giggled, "I couldn't help it, Bonbon."

Bonbon smiled knowing how her friend could be, "Still this has been a good day so far, hasn't it?"

"I know. Just like that night we all spent together."

"Except we're not naked." Bonbon reminded her.

"I know. But hey you never know." Lyra noted.

Spike groaned, as he woke up from his fainting spell, and stood on his feet, "That was an eye catcher."

"I know. But this is the real size." Lyra folded her arms and hefted her rack up for him.

"They still look good at their real size." Spike assured her.

"Come on, you two." Bonbon took their hands and led them out.

Later on the two had just gotten inside one of the Ferris wheel capsules, and were slowly being lifted up so they could fill up with rest of the pods with guests. As they waited, Spike spoke up, "So tell me, girls, exactly how did you first meet and get involved with behind the scenes work here in my world?"

Bonbon and Lyra looked at each other and knew it was time they told him. Bonbon was the first to speak, "Well, Spike, as you know we all served under Princess Celestia in our own way."

Lyra spoke, "Like Twilight, I also attended Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns. Though my focus was purely on the inhabitants of this world."

"And for me, I started off as a trainee at Celestia's spy agency," Bonbon added, "During one of my missions I was sent to Celestia's school to serve as an assistant with Lyra as my roommate. During my time there, Lyra and I got to know one another. Eventually we became besties."

"And over time, we became much more." Lyra said, as she and Bonbon held hands.

Spike smiled, "What a beautiful story."

"That's only the first half," Bonbon replied, "Eventually, when Twilight was selected to come here and bring together a group to take on the dark forces that threatened this world, Lyra and I were given special tasks by the Princess. For example, as a spy my job was to gather as much intel on anything involving monsters and creatures from Equestria that found there way here or any other shady business going down."

"As I was asked to be Twilight's personal tutor on how to blend in with the humans of this world. For a bookworm, training her wasn't always easy since she's had a large habit of playing strictly by the book." Lyra explained.

Spike chuckled, "That sounds like Twilight for ya."

"I know," Lyra laughed with him, "But eventually she learned how to coexist with humans so well you'd think she was born here. Even with that the Princess still recommended we stick around for back up. So we remained students at the school."

"When we were told by Twilight she reincarnated you into a dragon with the Dragon King's Fire Ruby we continued to watch you from the sides." Bonbon said.

"Until you discovered who we were thanks to Stone." Lyra added.

"I know. I wasn't expecting to see you two there at all," Spike said, and soon the three started to enjoy the ride. When they got to the top, Spike spoke, "Wow. Get a load of that view."

"Why're you so surprised? You can see a view like this every day when you fly." Lyra reminded him.

"Maybe so. But it's better when you can see it with someone close to you." Spike said, as he looked at the two girls.

When they heard he was talking about them, they blushed a bit and smiled, "You're right. It does make it better." Bonbon agreed.

Spike thought, 'Ok, Spike. It's now or never,' he spoke up, "So Lyra, Bonbon."

"Yes, Spike?" Lyra asked.

"You remember that night we spent together, where I got to know about you two?"

"Yeah." Bonbon answered.

"I'm really glad you two told me everything about yourselves. Sharing secrets like that with me really brought us together like real friends."

Lyra smiled, "We feel that way too."

"The same way when I told Lyra I was a secret agent." Bonbon nodded.

"And with us closer than we were before I wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?" they asked simultaneously.

"Would you two... Be willing to join my harem?"

The two girls smiled, as Bonbon answered, "Yes, Spike."

"We'd love to join your harem." Lyra agreed.

Spike smiled, "Thanks, girls."

"Thank you." Bonbon said, as the two girls embraced him from both sides burying his arms in the valleys of their racks.

Spike blushed from the feeling of his arms being devoured like that, until they felt their capsule stop right when they were at the top center of the Ferris Wheel, "We stopped." Lyra gasped.

"Think we broke down?" Spike wondered.

"Probably them giving us a all a chance to enjoy the very top." Bonbon suggested.

"Whatever the reason, I think this serves perfectly for us." Lyra said.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked.

"We're stuck up here. No one can see what's going on in our compartment." the anthropologist explained.

Bonbon catching on started to smirk, "You're right. Why don't the three of us make the most of it?"

Spike looked back and forth between Lyra and Bonbon, as the two got closer to him, "Hold on. Are you really suggesting?" Before he could finish his sentence, the two girls suddenly reached down and pulled their tops up and over their heads allowing revealing their contained racks.

Bonbon was wearing a dark blue bra which housed her perfect D cup breasts, while Lyra was wearing a lime green bra containing her solid C cup rack, "Girls." Spike panted, as the two each took one of Spike's hands and planted them on one of their breasts. Spike salivated and panted with excitement, as the two blushing girls smiled.

"Mm, you've got such a good grip." Bonbon moaned.

"What do you think, Spike?" Lyra asked, as she held Spike's hand to her left breast.

"They're both so amazing. I can't contain my excitement." Spike grinned.

"I know what you mean. It feels completely different from when we do this to each other." Bonbon added, while enjoying the feeling of Spike fondle her breast.

Spike gasped, "Do this to each other?"

"That's right. We do this practically every night when we're alone." Lyra teased him.

Spike panted as he begin to envision the two naked in bed doing all sorts of sexual activities. Suddenly he felt something on his chest, and saw the two each snuck a hand up shirt shirt so they could feel up his torso, "Spike, you're so toned." Bonbon sighed amorously.

"It's perfect." Lyra moaned.

Spike shivered from their touching, and spoke, "You're hands are so soft and dainty."

"Thanks, Spike. Now come here. Let's enjoy this moment while it lasts." Lyra said.

"Yes, a way to commemorate our new harem relationship." Bonbon said, as the two planted their lips onto Spike's turning it into a three way make out grope fest.

'Mission success!' Spike thought, as he felt their lips press against his while, along with all three of their tongues intertwining.

They enjoyed it for a good ten minutes before they felt their capsule moving again. Realizing they were coming down, they ceased their session and the girls started putting their tops back on. By the time they reached the bottom to be let off, the three of them looked like they hadn't engaged in any kind of activity.

When Spike saw how late it was getting, he turned to his girls, "Shall I take you two home?"

"Why, Spike such a gentleman." Bonbon smiled.

"That's me for you." Spike said, as he once again linked his arms with both girls while enjoying the feeling of his elbows pressing against their breasts.

* * *

The very next morning at the mansion, Spike and the elements of harmony stood in the foyer as Lyra and Bonbon stood before them each carrying a duffel bag and suitcase each.

"On behalf of all of us, I welcome you two not only to my humble home, but into our wide circle of love and friendship." Spike welcomed them.

"Thanks, Spike," Bonbon said, before turning to Twilight, "And thank you for preparing a room for the two of us, Twilight."

"No problem, Bonbon." she answered.

"So when can we be allowed to start sleeping with Spike however we choose?" Lyra asked.

"Not so fast, y'all," Applejack began, "Newbies like you gals need to wait at least a week before you have the privilege of sleeping with our Dragon boy here." she held onto Spike's arm.

"What?" the two asked in shock.

"Rules are rules." Pinkie grinned, while Spike rolled his eyes knowing they just instated those rules to keep all new harem members from automatically wishing to shack it up with him.

The two sighed, before turning to each other, "Well, at least we can still sleep with each other." Lyra reminded her best friend.

"That works for me." Bonbon nodded, as they two embraced real close pressing their bodies together. When they kissed, the rest of the girls watch in surprise at their boldness while Spike's eyes couldn't look away.

'I can't wait until those two are officially allowed to sleep with me.' Spike thought, as the perverted fantasies already started forming in his head.

 **(And with this Spike has gained two new members to his harem. Catch you all later.)**


	52. Zombie Swordpony

**(And here's another chapter for you all. This small arc shifts the focus from Spike to Stone Edge who must now face his own problem.)**

At Tirek's lair, the centaur was sitting on his throne, until Grogar entered the chamber, "Lord Tirek, I trust you are well?"

"Skip the pleasantries, Grogar, and tell me why you require my attention?" Tirek replied wanting to get to the point.

"Well, you know how it's been difficult to eliminate the Elements of Harmony and the Dragon King vessel?"

"Don't remind me." Tirek brooded.

"Anyway, I have discovered a way to eliminate them once and for all."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Tirek squinted his eyes.

"When have I ever failed you, my lord?" Grogar asked.

Tirek didn't respond to his question and spoke, "Show me."

"Well, as you know my field of necromancy has allowed me to not only communicate with the deceased, but to restore them as well. And I have brought back from the dead someone who should have no problem in eliminating them."

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Allow me to show you." Grogar answered, as he started moving his hands in a rhythmic motion, while they glowed black.

Rising up from the floor was a coffin. When it finished emerging, the lid opened up and fell down to reveal the contents. Tirek looked and saw the contents of the coffin and suddenly became surprised, "It can't be."

"But it is." Grogar smirked.

"Where did you get that?" Tirek asked suspiciously.

"Endless grave robbing, my lord. And it isn't always easy finding the exact remains. So many experiments I've done and many were rejects or failures, but I finally found the right remains. With this soldier under our command none of those girls or that dragon will stand a chance." Grogar smirked.

"I'm pleased with this, Grogar," Tirek smirked, but eyed him suspiciously, "And yet I'm also suspicious."

"Suspicious, my lord?" Grogar wondered.

"Yes. You found the remains of someone stronger than our enemies. I question what you will do with this one when they are defeated." Tirek eyed Grogar trying to make him crack.

"Why have him serve you, my lord." Grogar answered.

Tirek continued to eye Grogar, until he ceased it, "Very well. Proceed with your plan."

"Yes, my lord." Grogar made the coffin with its content disappear, before he left the throne room bearing a smirk which wasn't noticed by Tirek.

* * *

Meanwhile at Spike's place, the dragon vessel was laying in bed with Twilight and Applejack who're both in the buff at his sides. Spike spoke to the two, "Morning, girls."

"Morning, Spike." Twilight greeted.

"Morning, sugarcube." Applejack greeted.

"I trust you two slept well?"

"With you, always." Twilight answered, as she gave him a kiss.

"Same here." Applejack kissed him as well.

"I'll never get bored with this." Spike smiled happily.

Later the three got dressed , and were at the dining room table with the rest of the girls who were eating breakfast. Spike watched as his harem was enjoying their meal, and was especially keeping an eye on his two newest members Lyra and Bonbon. Three days its been since they moved in, and as before Spike's home had become more lively with the additional house guests.

"So any plans for today, Spike?" Sunset asked their shared lover.

"As it so happens I'm meeting up with Snips, Snails, and Stone at the arcade today."

"You're bringing Snips and Snails someplace with Stone?" Rainbow asked rhetorically.

"Don't those two hate his guts?" Applejack inquired.

"Of course they do. But only when he invades on their personal territory."

"Like the janitor's closet?" Pinkie asked.

"Precisely," Spike answered, before doing a double take, "Wait. How do you know that?"

"Just a hunch." she grinned.

"Well, anyway. We're gonna do a bit of male bonding at the arcade so don't wait up."

"Is that the only thing you're going to be doing?" Twilight eyeballed her soul mate.

"Twilight. Twilight. Why would I need to do anything like what you're thinking of when I got the real thing all around me?" he motioned to the girls who smiled.

"I guess." Twilight decided to take his word for it.

"Well, I better hurry and get going," Spike got up and kissed Twilight before going all around the table to give kisses to the rest of his harem who blushed for the gesture, "Later, girls." he left the place.

* * *

Later on outside Gamer Mania Arcade, Spike and Stone arrived seeing Snips and Snails, "Hey, guys!" Spike called.

"Spike!" the two called, as the three friends fist bumped.

"Hey, boys." Stone greeted.

"Stone." Snips and Snails said dryly.

"Come on, guys. We got games to win." Spike said, as they entered the arcade.

As they walked through the place, they saw loads of arcade games ranging from old school to current 21st century games being played by other video game loves, "It's a gamers paradise." Stone marveled.

"No denying that." Snips answered.

"Where do we start?" Snails wondered.

"Go to whatever game is calling to you." Spike replied.

"My kind of instincts." Stone smirked.

"You follow those instincts too? I thought I was the only one." came a voice.

The four looked over seeing two boys that were Spike, Snips, and Snails ages approach. The first one had eyes colored moderate amaranth to brilliant amber, and hair colored moderate tangelo with a streak of light orange. His attire included black sneakers, brown shorts, a dark orange shirt, and on his head was a propeller beanie.

The second boy was about shorter than Snips, had deep reddish brown eyes, and hair was colored dark tangelo with lighter streaks. He was wearing brown shoes, jeans, and a white shirt with a chest pocket, "Hiya, fellas." the shorter one greeted with a bit of an accent to his voice.

"Hey, Pipsqueak. Hey, Button Mash." Spike greeted, as he and the boys fist bumped.

"You guys looked surprise to see us." Button said.

"Well, we figured you'd be here Mr. Game Boy." Snails answered.

"It's the only other time you leave your room outside of school, Hikikomori." Snips put in, as Button chuckled sheepishly at their logic.

Spike turned to the short boy being Pipsqueak, "But I half expected Pip to be at home looking over his collection of Vice Principal Luna pictures." he grinned.

Pip blushed at that before speaking back, "Hey, I can't help it that I've been blessed with beautiful tastes in women."

"While I am all for the older type, specifically the young ladies. I like to start smaller with girls only a few years older and not automatically go for a full grown adult." Spike retorted.

"Hey, if you can have seven girls living under the same roof with you, then shouldn't there at least be some hope for me?" Pip asked.

"Absolutely. You should always make sure to have hope that some day luck is on your side."

"I've always had hope, but nothings changed for me." Snips argued.

"Maybe because you aim higher than any of us." Button reminded him.

"Nevertheless," Snips retorted, "And Button, what's up with the hat? Whatr're you, five years old?"

"Hey, this is retro." Button argued.

"Guys, could we just get to the games and poke fun at each other later?" Stone asked.

"He's got a point." Pip agreed.

"Then let's get our quarter bags ready." Snips said, as they went to pick games.

* * *

Soon the group were checking out game consoles and playing away. As they each played, Pip spoke up to Spike, "So how is it, Spike? Living with seven girls?"

Spike hearing that thought to himself, 'I can't let them know about Bonbon and Lyra,' he answered, "It's paradise. Having that many women living with me is like an erotic fantasy."

"Lucky. I thought for sure your parents would be making it hard for you to enjoy it. They must really trust you."

"Hah. You'd wish. There are times my mom watches me like a hawk, and would take any chance to humiliate me in front of them by saying things only a mother would say about her son to girls he likes." he said, knowing not to tell them what really goes on in his place.

"Well, you're dealing with it well with them. So kudos." Button said.

"Thanks, you two. Nice to see some people praise me for my luck and not try to beat the living crap out of me!" Spike eyed Snips and Snails. The two decided to not dignify Spike's claim with and answer, but continued playing. Suddenly Spike's cell rang which caused him to lose at the fighting game he played resulting in game over, "Dammit! Spike cursed before answering his phone, "Yes, what is it? Twilight? You really picked a bad time. Wait, what? You're serious? All right, we'll be there," he hung up, "Stone, change in plans. We gotta go."

"Now? But I'm about to reach the high score." Stone complained.

"Come on!"

Stone groaned, "Sorry to bail, you guys."

"What's going on?" Pip asked.

"Something wrong?" Snails wondered.

"Something's come up, and we gotta bail." Spike answered.

"Catch you later." Stone said, as the two headed off.

Outside, the two went into an alley as Stone spoke, "So what's up?"

"Twilight says there's been an attack in Equestria, and we should check it out." Spike explained.

"Ugh. Of all the days." Stone sighed.

"I'm disappointed too, but what choice do we have?" Spike asked.

"So true." Stone said, as he and Spike assumed their alternate forms before flying off.

They returned to Spike's place to see the elements of Harmony waiting for them, "There you are. We were waiting." Twilight said.

"Sorry about that." Spike replied.

"Any idea what threat we're dealing with?" Stone inquired.

"The report was sketchy. Only that it's someone who uses real dark magic." Twilight explained.

"Think it's Tirek who Sombra warned us about?" Spike wondered.

"Only one way to find out." Twilight said, before opening a portal to Equestria.

"Come on, ya'll. Let's get going." Applejack said, as they entered.

* * *

They reappeared in Equestria around a field of wheat, "Where are we?" Fluttershy looked around.

"This was where the attack was reported." Twilight said.

"I don't see any pony around here." Sunset noticed no one was around.

"Maybe it was a false alarm." Rarity suggested.

"Impossible," Twilight replied, "Princess Celestia assured me something was going down."

"Girls, quiet." Spike ordered, as he sniffed the air.

"Spike?" Fluttershy whispered.

"Smell something?" Pinkie asked.

"Girls, we're not alone here." Spike said, as he spun around to a wheat field and spat fire causing something to jump out of it.

"Whoa!" Sunset and Rainbow gasped, as a figure flipped over them.

They saw landing before them was Grogar who smirked, "Nothing can fool a dragon's nose." he smirked.

"A goat man?" Rainbow asked.

"Are you Tirek?" Pinkie asked the villain.

"I'd wish. But no. I am Grogar of Tambelon, master Necromancer."

"Necromancer?" Pinkie asked Twilight, only for Stone to answer.

"One who deals in dark magic, especially concerning the undead."

"Yes. You know your stuff, halfbreed." Grogar chuckled, while Stone kept his cool.

"So I take it you're in cahoots with Tirek?" Spike inquired.

"Indeed I am, Dragon King vessel. You and these girls have stirred a lot of trouble for my master and his allies."

"Not as much trouble as they've caused us." Rainbow retorted.

"Regardless. It is the order of my master that I must eliminate you."

"Well, give us all you got because we're ready for you." Twilight answered, as the group prepared themselves.

"Actually, I will not be your opponent." Grogar answered.

"What?" the girls asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike squinted.

"I'm saying, I have someone else to fight in my place."

"That's coward's talk!" Stone called, "Hiding behind others fighting for you!"

"Oh, no. I am not hiding. I just figured you should be defeated by something far more powerful than all of you combined. Or rather 'someone'." he motioned to the wheat field and heard someone approaching.

"Get ready, everyone." Twilight instructed, as they readied to attack on call.

Finally exiting the wheat field was an adult earth pony with long silver hair that goes down his back, pure silver eyes, and was wearing a silver tench coat. On his waist was a sheathed sword. What was odd was this pony looked pale as a ghost, his body looked old a rotting and his silver eyes had a bit of glaze to them.

"Who is that guy?" Pinkie asked.

"Whoever he is, he looks dreadful." Rarity noted his paleness.

"Trench coat?" Spike asked, as they turned to Stone who looked horrified at the opponent.

"Stone?" Sunset asked.

Stone paid no attention to Sunset and spoke to their pale enemy, "Father?"

"Father?!" the girls asked in confusion.

Spike nodded, "Thought so."

The opponent spoke to Stone with a smile, "Hello, son. You've really grown."

Stone was in tears before his sadness turned to anger as he shouted at Grogar, "You vile, hideous, asshole goat! You not only defy the deceased by reanimating a corpse, but to do it on my own father?!"

"Why not? He was one of the great swords ponies in history. Perhaps you've heard of him Princess Twilight. Silver Streak?"

Twilight gasped, "Silver Streak. You actually reanimated him?"

"Who is this Silver Streak?" Spike asked Twilight and Stone.

Twilight answered, "Silver Streak was one of Equestria's great swordsponies. His skills with the blade was greater than anyone of the time."

"That's right," Stone nodded, "Dad alone was able to slay a hundred demons. He was truly the best."

"Emphasis on 'was'. Because he died!" Grogar mocked while looking at the zombie.

"Because you played dirty, Grogar!" Silver growled.

"What you call dirty I call taking advantage of weakness."

"What's he talking about?" Applejack asked, as Silver answered.

"This necromancer took my wife hostage and used her as a bargaining chip. And because of that he ended both of us."

"Ah, good times." Grogar chuckled, much to Stone's anger.

"Enough!" Stone shouted, "I will make you pay for what you did to my family!"

"You really think so? Then let's match the power of Equestria's greatest swordspony against his own child." Grogar smirked.

"You all have to keep your distance! I can't control my body!" Silver warned everyone.

"Attack!" Grogar ordered, as Silver drew his sword and engaged Stone who drew his own sword.

The two crossed blades and were at a stalemate. Twilight looked at Silver's katana blade that was glowing with a bluish green light, "Amazing. The legendary Calldander."

"Calldander?" Spike asked.

"In Equestria it's one of the great legendary weapons dating back millenia. You might say Calldander is the equivalent of your worlds Excalibur."

"Amazing." Rarity gasped.

"Spike! Girls!" Stone called, "I'll handle my dad, you take Grogar!"

"Come one!" Twilight ordered, as the group went for Grogar who attacked using dark magic.

"Now I shall see personally why Tirek finds you all so threatening."

"You'll be quaking when this is over!" Rainbow called, as she launched thunder blasts at Grogar who dodged for the most part.

Pinkie came up from behind and manipulated water and shot some projectiles at him which she converted into icicles. Grogar took the attacks from behind, but quickly shook them off.

Applejack and Spike jumped in and fought him hand to hand with their strength, "Your head just might look good mounted above my fireplace." Spike told the villain.

"Funny, I thought you'd look better as a dragon skin rug." Grogar remarked.

Fluttershy covered her ears, "I don't like the idea of anyone becoming hunting trophy's."

Back with the fight between Stone and Silver, the two broke their sword clash and continued to fight like true swords masters, "I must admit, Stone. You're quite the sword master now." Silver said.

"Thanks, dad. I did want to live up to your legacy and be the best that I could be."

"So far you've not disappointed me. But remember you must find a way to stop me at all cost."

"And I will!" the two continued to strike at each other with their swords.

While Spike and the girls were dealing with Grogar, the dragon noticed Stone struggling against his father, "You girls keep Grogar preoccupied. I gotta help Stone!" Spike flew over and blasted Silver with a blast of fire knocking him away.

"Thanks, Spike. Though I could still handle myself." Stone replied.

"Well, I didn't want you to have all the fun." Spike shrugged.

"But if I were you I'd go in armor mode."

"Way ahead of you." Spike concentrated and entered his armor mode.

Silver got back up and saw the dragon next to Spike, "And who have we here?"

"I'm Spike Drake of the human world. And I'm also the vessel to the Dragon King Bahamut."

Silver's interest suddenly sparked up, "Are you now? Well, then this should be quite the challenge. I've fought dragons before, but I've never faced the legendary king."

"Well, now's your chance." Spike smirked.

Stone spoke, "Spike, be careful. Don't let that blade of his come into contact with you."

"Don't worry, I won't." Spike replied, as they two engaged Silver.

As they fought, Spike was avoiding Silver's sword, while parrying it with his bladed armor tail. Stone struck with his sword and managed to disarm his father of Calldander, "Yes!" Spike cheered, as Stone stood ready to strike some more.

"You disarmed me perfectly. But it's not over yet." Silver warned them.

Grogar who had been dealing with the girls saw Silver was surrounded by Spike and Stone without his sword, "Silver, time to go Tempest!"

"Oh, no." Stone gasped in worry.

"Tempest?" Spike asked, until they saw Silver glowing with an aura, along with his sword glowing silver.

Suddenly Silver vanished along with his sword, "Where'd he go?" Spike wondered.

"Spike, get away from here!" Stone ordered, only to get knocked to the ground by a blur.

"Stone!"

"Tempest is a powerful move known to my father and me. Right now my father's moving faster than lightning!"

"That's bad." Spike admitted, as he stood his ground, only to suddenly feel like he was getting smacked around right from left.

"Spike!" Rarity called, as she wanted to help him, but Grogar wasn't letting any of them pass.

Spike groaned, as he thought, 'I gotta go Shining mode.'

'At this rate you can't concentrate enough!' Bahamut warned him.

Suddenly Spike's armor shattered off him returning him to his normal dragon mode. He fell to the ground, "What happened?" he asked, as he struggled back up.

Silver appeared with his sword in hand, "The armor of the dragon king is powerful. But if struck enough times not even it can stay together. Not many are capable of moving fast enough to do so."

"I got that." Spike groaned.

"And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." Silver using Tempest again went forward and struck the side of Spike's torso with his sword.

Spike cried in pain, as Stone and the girls saw this, "NO!" the girls cried, as they ran to Spike.

"Spike, are you ok?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Spike groaned, before they saw blood leaking from his wound.

"You're wounded." Applejack gasped.

"Hang on, I'll heal it up." Twilight offered, as she tried using her magic to close the wound.

Silver and Grogar gathered around the group, as Stone and the other girls despite worn out from the fighting were determined to protect Spike, "Now we shall finish you off for good." Grogar said maliciously, until a bright shining light blinded him and Silver.

When it died down, the two saw their enemies were gone, "WHAT?!" Grogar shouted in outrage.

"They escaped." Silver said in relief.

"I can see they escaped you useless pawn!" Grogar snapped, but calmed down, "No matter. Next time we meet you will finish them all." Silver could only frown wishing he could end Grogar himself.

* * *

Back at Spike's home, the girls were patching themselves up with Lyra and Bonbon aiding them, while Stone was getting treated by Octavia. Spike was sitting down with his shirt off, as Twilight was using her magic to try and close up the wound left to him.

Watching them was Celestia who spoke with relief, "You were all _very_ lucky."

"Yeah. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have lasted too much longer." Rainbow admitted.

Pinkie spoke to Stone, "Your dad is seriously hardcore."

"Especially using Tempest." Spike groaned.

"I'm sorry, Spike, but my magic can't heal you more than this." Twilight said, as a scar was left in place of the wound.

"Well, why not Princess Celestia?" Spike suggested.

"Not even mine can truly heal you." Celestia answered with regret.

"And why not?"

Stone answered, "Dad's sword can cut through just about anything, and nothing can be fully healed from it. Your dragon armor may be able to reform, but you're gonna have to live with that scar for the rest of your life."

Spike sighed, "Oh, well. I can always tell others I got my appendix removed." he chuckled hoping to brighten everyone's spirits, but only Pinkie laughed.

"How can we hope to defeat someone like Stone's pa, who's not only a great swordspony but is also a zombie?" Applejack inquired.

"I don't know," Twilight answered, "But I'm gonna find a way to undo what Grogar did and make sure he never tries to violate another corpse."

Celestia nodded, and spoke in a warning tone, "Until the next time he strikes you must all be fully prepared."

 **(And there you go. Stone's father Silver much like Stone Edge was thought up by Fimfiction author Rubyfire377. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	53. Another Team Player

**(And here's the next chapter where the group is dealing with the aftermath of their defeat, and one of their comrades joins them with a new trick up her sleeves.)**

In a void floated Stone who looked around in concern, "Where am I? Hello? Anybody here?"

"Stone!" came a voice.

Stone gasped, recognizing that voice, "Father?"

Appearing before him was his father Silver Streak who was reincarnated by Grogar in their last fight, "Stone."

"Dad, is that really you?"

"Yes, Stone. It's me."

"Dad, what Grogar did to you. To all of us. I will never forgive him!" Stone growled.

"I know. But as long as he has control over my body as a reincarnated corpse then there's nothing I can do to stop him. But you and your friends can."

"Us? Dad, you're one of the best swords ponies to have existed in history!" Stone reminded him, "And you saw how we did against you in our last fight. Hell you left Spike with a permanent scar. How can anyone let alone I hope to defeat you?"

"The key is Tempest, Stone." Silver answered.

"But my Tempest is nothing compared to your power of using it."

"You must be strong and fight harder than ever. If not, then Grogar and Tirek will destroy Equestria and your friends world as well." the scene started fading.

"Dad!"

"Stay strong, Stone!" the scene faded.

"Father!"

* * *

Suddenly Stone woke up in bed in his true Equestria form panting. He looked down at his sweaty palms and thought, 'What a dream. And it was so real.'

"Stone?" Stone looked to his side and saw Octavia next to him also in her real pony form. Like Stone she wasn't wearing anything to bed, "Is everything all right? You looked like you had a nightmare."

"Not a nightmare. More like a warning from my dad."

"What happened?" Octavia listened.

"He told me that me and my friends had to be stronger in order to defeat him, and my hope is the Tempest ability."

"I see."

"But I don't know if I can be strong enough to defeat my own father." Stone looked down in defeat, until he found his head pulled into the comforting embrace of Octavia's bosom.

"It'll be all right," Octavia told him soothingly, "Just remember you're not alone in this fight. Spike, Twilight, and the others have your backs. And know I am there for you as well." she stroked his hair.

"Mm," Stone sighed from the comforting feeling and thought, 'Spike is right. This does feel comforting.'

At the Drake mansion, Spike who was asleep in bed suddenly sneezed which woke him up, "Oh bogus," he rubbed his nose, "I hope I'm not catching something." he looked to his right as always seeing Twilight snuggling up to him, while on his left he had Fluttershy who was also snuggling up. He could only smile feeling the warmth of their bare bods against his. He yawned before drifting back off to sleep.

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, the centaur was at meeting with Grogar over the events of his encounter with the elements of harmony.

"So you had them on the ropes and yet you let them get away." Tirek said in disappointment.

"It was that blasted Princess of the Sun's meddling!" Grogar growled, before calming down, "But no matter. Next time I will make sure Silver Streak finishes them off."

"I will hold you to that, Grogar." Tirek replied.

"Yes, sir." Grogar stood up and left the room.

* * *

The next morning at Spike's place, the group was enjoying breakfast, until entering the room was Stone, Octavia, and Vinyl, "Hey, guys." Vinyl greeted.

"Morning." Pinkie grinned.

Spike looked over at Stone, and spoke, "Hey, Stone. You ok?"

"I'll be fine. How's your scar holding?"

"Not bad. Of course I could've had worse scars."

"No kidding." Rainbow agreed.

"Like Princess Celestia said, we was all lucky." Applejack said.

"Well, luck won't be able to save us next time we fight Grogar and Silver." Rarity noted.

"Yeah, but what can we do?" Spike asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Spike," Twilight spoke up, "After we recuperated after our last fight, Sunset Shimmer and I spent hours in the library studying up on any way to release Silver from Grogar's control."

"It took hours, but we may have come up with something that can help." Sunset put in.

"What?" Fluttershy wondered.

Twilight held up a parchment with a sealing symbol on it, "If we can stick this on Silver, then we can activate it and restore his free will." she explained.

"Problem. Silver's like the fastest pony there was. Though I hate to admit it, even with my speed I couldn't keep up with him." Rainbow noted.

"That's where I come in," Stone spoke up, "My dad is the master of the move Tempest. You've already seen what it does."

"Oh, yeah. He moved faster than lightning." Pinkie recalled.

"Yes. Fortunately that move is also part of my arsenal. I may be the only one of us fast enough to truly stick that to him. It could be a long shot. But only Tempest can match Tempest."

"Indeed so." came Discord's voice, as he appeared.

"Discord?" Spike asked.

"Stone is our best option in dealing with his father. The rest of you will have to handle Grogar." Discord explained.

"Easier said than done." Rarity replied.

"Yeah. Even him alone is challenging enough." Applejack added.

"Then perhaps you'd require additional support?" Vinyl offered.

"Vinyl?" the girls wondered.

"What're you getting at?" Spike raised a brow.

"I have something that could help in your fight. But I think a demonstration will better prove my point."

Spike turned to Twilight, "What do you say, Twi?"

Twilight pondered, before answering, "Everyone to the training hall."

* * *

So they went to the training hall, as Rainbow spoke to Vinyl, "So what do you have that can be useful to us."

"First off let me change into something more comfortable." Vinyl answered.

"Change?" Spike asked, as he was thinking she was going to start stripping down before them.

Sadly for him, Vinyl started glowing as she took on her unicorn form. But appearing on her body was a high-tech body suit with blue colored illuminated lines on it. When the light died down, Vinyl stood in her pony form wearing her new outfit.

"Whoa." Pinkie and Rainbow gasped.

"Vinyl, what is this?" Rarity asked, while inspecting her outfit.

"Something I've been putting together for months now."

"You developed this?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Music ain't my only field." Vinyl smirked.

"So what can this suit of yours do?" Sunset asked.

"Allow me to demonstrate." Vinyl smirked, as she stepped foot onto the training hall floor.

Appearing out of nowhere were training simulations of Changelings. Vinyl got into a stance, as the simulations flew at her. Vinyl started running around and dodging the simulations almost like she was sliding and dancing around, while making whooping and ranting sounds.

"Why's she making those noises?" Fluttershy wondered.

Octavia sighed, "That's just Vinyl being Vinyl."

"Did you know she had this?" Spike asked the cellist.

"No, but now I know what she'd spend hours working on in her room."

Vinyl dodged another simulation before speaking, "Time to take it to the offense," her horn started glowing and materializing above her head was a musical note. She aimed it at a Changeling and launched it like a boomerang that nailed the simulation causing it to vanish, as well as the energy musical note to explode. She started jumping around and doing back flips while launching more energy musical notes at the simulated Changelings, "Come on! Come on! Come on!"

The group watched from the sides lines, as Pinkie spoke, "She's amazing."

"That is awesome." Rainbow added.

"She's surprisingly good." Twilight admitted.

"She's great." Spike salivated at Vinyl's body movement as she swung her waist around that launched laser shots from her belt, only to get his ear pulled by Twilight, "Ouch!"

"Down, boy."

Stone spoke up, "She really may be of some help."

"End simulation." Twilight ordered, as the remaining holograms vanished, as Vinyl powered her suit down.

"What did ya think?" she asked.

"That was... Awesome!" Rainbow cheered, as the girls gathered around.

"You were so cool!" Lyra cheered.

"How'd you learn to move like that?" Bonbon asked.

"That isn't just part of the suit, is it?" Applejack asked.

"Not at all. The suit's just a weapon. All those fancy moves you saw. That was all me."

"Man, if only we had you around when fighting Nightmare, or Chrysalis, or even Sombra." Pinkie said.

"Well, after watching and hearing about your fights I got inspired to make this suit in case you needed back up."

"Well, it couldn't be for better timing." Discord replied.

"He's right. With you fighting along side us now, we stand a far better chance when Grogar and Silver resurface." Twilight admitted.

"Sweet!" Vinyl grinned.

Stone smirked, while thinking, 'Don't worry, father. We'll make sure your spirit is set free. I promise.'

* * *

At Tirek's lair, Grogar spoke up, "Tirek, I'm going out now to draw the elements of harmony out."

"See to it they do not escape again." Tirek warned him.

"As you wish." Grogar answered, as he left through a portal.

Grogar reappeared in a town in Equestria and smirked, "Time to raise some Tartarus," he formed a hand sign and rising up from the ground was the same coffin like before. The lid fell down and out stepped Silver Streak, "Morning, Silver. Care to cause some trouble?"

Silver frowned, "You disgust me."

"I love you too," Grogar joked followed by a laugh, "But seriously, go terrorize." Silver unable to resist an order drew his sword and started laying waste to the town.

At Spike's place, the group was trying to relax, until one of Discord's horns twitched, "Excuse me, I better take this," He took one of his horns off his head and used it like a phone, "Discord speaking. Celestia? I see. Ok, I'll let them know. Bye," he hung up, "Everyone, there's trouble."

"When is there ever not trouble?" Rainbow sighed.

"Grogar's been spotted by a town causing trouble." the chaos master explained.

"You can bet my father's there as well." Stone said.

"We better hurry. Coming, Vinyl?" Twilight asked.

"You know it."

Discord opened a portal for them to the location of the disturbance. Stone looked at Octavia, who ran to him and kissed him, "Stay safe out there." she told him.

"Always." he replied, before entering the portal with his comrades.

* * *

They reappeared outside the town in Equestria, and saw many ponies were already evacuating and heading for shelter, "All right, everyone. Let's get ready." Twilight ordered, as the girls assumed their pony forms, and Spike and Stone assumed their own forms.

"Don't wanna take chances." Spike morphed into his armor mode.

"Come on!" Stone called, as they hurried.

Upon entering the town, they saw buildings demolished with fire coming out of them, the streets torn up, and debris all around, "Oh, my stars." Rarity gasped.

Spike sniffed the air, "They're both here."

Vinyl looking through her sunglasses which also functioned as a scanner was picking up signatures on infrared, "I see them. There!" she motioned to behind a building.

"Come on out, Grogar! You coward!" Stone called.

Grogar walked out followed by Silver, "You want me, you got me." he playfully raised his arms.

"You'll be sorry for bringing this destruction to all the ponies of this town." Twilight warned him.

"What I'm sorry for is not eliminating you all from the start. But today that'll change." he motioned to Silver who stepped forward.

"Dad." Stone said, as he gazed into the eyes of his zombie father knowing they could help him.

"Attack!" Grogar ordered.

"Take them down!" Twilight ordered, as both sides were ready to fight.

 **(And there you go. Don't miss next time where Stone has one shot at stopping his father and freeing him from Grogar's control. See you later.)**


	54. The Son Surpasses the Father

**(And here's the next chapter wrapping up Stone vs his father. Hope you enjoy it.)**

The two sides engaged in combat with Stone going after his resurrected father, while Spike and the elements of harmony plus Vinyl went at it with Grogar. Stone and Silver sword clashed, as the zombie spoke, "Son, I hope you know what you have to do."

"Trust me, father. I know." Stone promised, as they continued to fight in swordplay.

As the others fought Grogar hand to hand, the necromancer goat mocked, "You're faring no better than last time!"

"Wanna bet?" Spike asked, as he swung his bladed tail at Grogar. The necromancer backed up to dodge, only to trip backwards on a bump of earth Rarity had emerge.

"Watch your step." Rarity giggled.

Grogar frowned as he got up and blasted his dark magic at everyone, "I will eliminate you all!"

"Not today!" Rainbow sent a blast of thunder at Grogar, who was pushed back into a pile of debris.

He emerged and, was about to attack only to hear someone, "Yoo-hoo!" he looked and saw standing on top of another pile of debris was Vinyl who was dancing around and making funny noises. Grogar watched feeling annoyed, but was distracted long enough for Applejack to sucker punch Grogar making him roll across the road.

"Bulls eye!" Applejack pumped a fist.

"Nice one, A.J!" Sunset called, as she used combustion on Grogar who ran around to avoid the shots.

Grogar suddenly got nailed by a blast of magic courtesy of Twilight, "Still think we're not faring against you?" The Princess mocked him.

"This is but a warm up." Grogar said, as he used his magic to raise plain zombies from the earth.

"More zombies?" Fluttershy trembled.

"These guys don't look tough," Pinkie said, as she used her ice element to create blades on her arms. She ran and beheaded the zombies, "Just go for the heads!"

Vinyl hearing this started running around the zombies using lasers from her belt to blast the undead creature's legs, before launching magical energy musical notes from her horn at their heads knocking them off.

"Hope Stone's doing much better." Spike hoped.

* * *

Back with the two sword users, Stone and Silver continued fighting with Stone making sure to avoid his fathers sword or risk getting a permanent scar like Spike's, "Stone, I'm about to activate Tempest!" Silver warned him.

"And so am I." Stone answered, as both glowed with a silver aura before both fought at the speed of lightning.

As the group continued fighting Grogar and the zombies, Applejack looked over and could only see two blurs moving about, "Dang, they're so fast ya can't even see them."

"But I can." Vinyl said, as she was able to see the two moving at normal speed thanks to the speed tracker in her sunglasses.

"How're they doing?" Spike asked, as he set fire to some zombies who turned to dust.

"Well, Stone's hanging in there, but his pop is pushing him past his limits."

"As long as he can stick him." Twilight said to herself.

Stone and Silver continued to fight with the zombie speaking, "That's good work, boy. Don't hold back! Fight till you cannot fight anymore!"

"I know. It's what you taught me. To never stop until the last breath!" Stone's aura glowed brighter as he started moving faster than his dad.

"Looks like Stone's taken control of the fight." Vinyl called.

"What? No!" Grogar growled.

Stone fought his father, while thinking, 'I have to time this right... And... now!' he grabbed the seal from his coat and stuck it on his father's torso, "Now, Twilight!"

Twilight hearing Stone spoke, "Sunset Shimmer, together!"

"Right!" the two concentrated their magical energies activating the seal on Silver's torso.

As the seal glowed it embedded itself into Silver who suddenly stopped using Tempest. He screamed as a dark aura was leaving his body much to everyone's confusion. When the process stopped, everyone was concerned, until Grogar shouted, "Silver, don't stand there! Fight him!"

Silver turned to Grogar looking angry, "I don't take orders from you."

"What?!" Grogar gasped in shock.

"Twilight, it worked!" Stone cheered.

"What have you done?!" Grogar demanded the Princess of Friendship.

"We set Silver free from your control." Twilight answered.

"And now I feel an overwhelming urge to do some good!" Silver gripped his sword and activated Tempest again.

In a flash of silver all the zombies Grogar had summoned were cut to ribbons, "Whoa." Rainbow gasped.

"That's fast." Fluttershy said with a hand over her mouth.

Grogar paled, but remained tough as the father and son stood together, "Shall we?" Stone asked.

"After you." Silver answered, as the two fought Grogar head on, with the necromancer unable to keep his tough look up and became scared.

'I can't face Tempest times two! I have to retreat!' he thought, before speaking up, "I'll be back!" he vanished.

"He got away." Fluttershy sighed.

"Maybe, but we still won." Twilight reminded her, as Silver approached.

"Thank you, everyone. If not for your combined efforts I would've continued to commit atrocities under the order of Grogar."

"We couldn't let you be used like that," Twilight spoke, "Especially since you don't belong among the living anymore. No offense."

"None taken. I've accepted the fact that my time came to an end. I just wished it wasn't so soon." Silver looked down, only for Stone to lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You still did all right by me. I learned all I know from you."

Silver smiled, "And you turned out better than I ever hoped."

"Thanks, dad."

Twilight spoke, "Now that you're no longer bound by Grogar we can return your soul to the afterlife." she was ready to perform another spell, only for Stone to stop her.

"Wait, Twilight."

"Stone?" Spike asked.

"Don't send him back yet. There's something I want him to be around to witness." Stone said. Twilight was concerned, but smiled knowing exactly what Stone meant.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, Grogar stood before Tirek who was not pleased, "You failed me, Grogar!"

"My sincerest apologies. But next time I'll make sure I..." Tirek cut him off by blasting him with his own magic. Luckily for Grogar he avoided the attack.

Tirek growled, and spoke, "Next time I'll send someone who actually knows what they're doing. Until then, I'm benching you."

"Benching me?!" Grogar asked in shock, "Sir, you can't honestly..." he noticed Tirek glaring at him and looked ready to attack again, "Very well. I'll wait until you need me again." Grogar took his leave while hiding a look of anger on his face.

* * *

Two days later at the school, it was the official day for senior graduation. Spike and the girls were present as the seniors were on stage receiving their diplomas from Principal Celestia. When Stone was called up, he received his diploma from Celestia and faced the crowd of people who applauded. Octavia applauded the loudest, while Vinyl and the others chuckled to themselves. Watching from a distance was Silver who made sure to stay out of sight. But he was close enough to watch his own son graduate from high school which was something he wanted to see.

Later on at the Drake residence, everyone was partying for Stone, who was just happy to finally be done with school, "Congratulations, Stone. With you gone Snips and Snails will be happy." Spike said.

"I know."

"So now that you won't be around the school what will you do?" Applejack asked.

"Try and find work outside what we do here."

"And I'll help him with that." Octavia promised.

"Good to hear," Silver said, "Son, I have a graduation present for you. But first you must earn it."

"What is it?" Stone wondered, as the others were curious.

"You'll find out after you've earned it."

"How can he earn what he doesn't know he's being given?" Pinkie asked.

"In due time. But we should do this someplace more appropriate," Silver answered, as he used his own magic to project a portal, "This way." he entered the portal followed by the others.

* * *

The group reappeared in the backyard of a Japanese styled home, "What is this place?" Rarity asked.

Stone who was surprised, answered, "We're in Jockeypan. This is my old home."

"You lived here?" Octavia inquired.

"Yes. Before Grogar..."

Silver laid a hand on his shoulder to calm him, and it worked, "We will have a fight here. And we'll see if you're worthy to claim my gift to you."

"Shouldn't he be worthy enough since he helped free you from Grogar's control?" Spike asked, only for Stone to shush him.

"It's all right, Spike. I can do this." Stone assumed his other form.

The two drew their swords, as Silver turned to the group, "Someone give us the go."

"Well, as they say in Japan," Pinkie began before screaming, "HAJIME!"

And with that, the father and son once again engaged in combat. This time, however, Stone was fighting better because he knew he wasn't fighting his father as an enemy, "Now this is an awesome fight." Rainbow said, until Pinkie sat everyone in a fold out chair each.

"Have a seat, guys. Front row center to the greatest show in Equestria!" Pinkie sat down, and pulled a bag of popcorn out of her hair and began eating, before offering, "Want any?"

The group looked repulsed, "Not if it came from inside your hair." Lyra answered.

They turned their attention back to the fight, as Silver spoke to his son, "You've really been keeping your skills sharp."

"The last thing I want is to be a slacker sword wielder," Stone replied, only for Spike to fake a cough, "Lazy ass!" Stone squinted his eye at Spike.

"Well, son. If you're gonna give me this much a challenge, then I'm gonna have to really get serious with you." Silver activated Tempest.

"Then so will I." Stone activated Tempest as well. Like before they were moving so fast it was impossible to see them.

"Well, this is gonna be boring if we can't see it." Spike grumbled.

"Leave that to me." Twilight said, as she used her magic on Spike and the girls.

Suddenly they were able to see the two fighting at their enhanced speed. They watched seeing Silver was striking back at Stone who was doing all he could to keep his dad from striking him, "Come on, Stone!" Octavia called.

"Yeah, boy! You got this!" Vinyl cheered.

"If you lose then you're no teacher of mine!" Spike shouted.

The rest of the girls joined in cheering Stone on giving him the confidence boost he needed, "Hear that, pop? That's the sound of support from my friends!" he attacked his father faster and harder than ever, even surprising the famous sword pony himself.

Stone put all he had into his next attack and used his sword to knock Calldander out of his dad's hands. Silver was taken aback by his son's move, and suddenly met with a punch to the face knocking him to the ground ending his Tempest mode. Stone landed and put his foot on Silver's torso and aimed his sword at his neck, "What do you have to say to that, dad?"

Silver who was in shock that he was defeated in a fair duel against his own blood was lost for words. Suddenly he smiled, and answered, "You've won, Stone. Congratulations."

Spike and the girls cheered, as Stone helped his father to his feet. The group gathered around their champion to congratulate him, along with Octavia pulling him into a kiss, "Congrats, man. You kicked major ass." Spike fist bumped with Stone.

"Thanks for your support, guys." Stone replied, as his father approached.

"Well done, son. You prove yourself against me once again. And for that I am proud to bless you with this." he held out his own sword to Stone.

"What're you doing?" Stone asked in confusion.

"Giving you your graduation gift, of course."

"But Calldander's your sword. I cannot accept this." Stone denied it.

"It was my sword," Silver corrected him, "But my time is over, and Calldander needs a new wielder. And I can think of nobody better than my own blood."

Stone felt moved by his dad claim. He looked at Calldander again before he took it, "I accept your gift, father."

Silver smiled, as his skin started peeling off like paper. Everyone was shocked, as Bonbon spoke, "What's happening to him?"

"My soul's finally free from this reincarnated corpse," Silver explained, "All thanks to my unfinished business of watching my son officially become a man in my eyes. And, Spike."

"Yeah?"

"Give Dragon Lord Torch my regards. I finally got my honorable death that I wanted. Farewell!" his soul left the body that turned to dust.

Stone watched as his father's soul ascended back to heaven, "Farewell, father." Octavia stood at his side, as he held her close.

Spike was curious as he thought to Bahamut, 'Who's Dragon Lord Torch?'

Bahamut chuckled, 'You'll know in time.'

Spike and the girls smiled seeing how happy Stone looked. The dragon boy looked over at Vinyl, and then at Twilight who nodded to him. Spike walked to Vinyl and spoke, "Vinyl."

"Yeah, Spike?"

"You were very brave in helping us fight Grogar and his zombie minions. We're lucky to have someone like you as part of the team. And I'm lucky to know such a cool girl who not only has great taste in music, but a strong heart as well."

"Thanks, but are you going somewhere with this?" Vinyl raised a brow.

Spike nodded, "Yes. Vinyl Scratch, would you become part of my harem." he asked her.

Vinyl was taken aback by his offer and blushed. She looked to the other girls in Spike's harem who smiled clearly showing no signs of having problems with it. Vinyl smiled and jumped Spike wrapping her arms around him. Spike managed to catch her without falling back. The girl removed her sunglasses and spoke, "Yes. I will." she leaned in and kissed Spike who returned it.

The two parted, and Spike spoke, "How soon can ya move in?"

"I can do it right away."

"Perfect. We'll have a room all ready for you."

"Thanks, Spike," Vinyl smiled, until she was pulled away by Bonbon and Lyra, "What up, you two?"

"Just for a heads up if you're planning to get into Spike's bed. Don't count on it." Bonbon began.

"You have to wait a week after moving in before getting that privilege." Lyra explained.

"Say what?" Vinyl asked in outrage.

"That's how it was for us." Lyra answered.

"Luckily we only have two days left before our week is up." Bonbon smirked, as she and Lyra linked arms.

"Come on, everyone. Let's go home." Twilight said, as they all agreed. She opened a portal for them and they entered.

* * *

That night at Octavia's apartment, which was now officially hers and Stone's, now that Vinyl moved out. Stone was sitting up in bed looking at two individual pictures. They were both of him as a child and with his parents. He looked at his picture of him and his family in Equestria. Standing next to his father was a dragoness about his father's size. She had purple eyes, black scales with brown spines, and a bust that rivaled Rarity's milk jugs.

He smiled at the picture before looking at the one of him and his family in the human world. In the human world, his mom was a beautiful woman with long brown spiky hair and tan skin, "Mom. I'm sure if you were here today you would be so proud." he told the picture of his mom.

"Stone?" Octavia asked, as she walked in wearing a bathrobe, "You're still up?"

"Yeah. Just looking at something."

Octavia slipped out of her robe and was in the buff. She crawled into bed and looked over seeing the pictures, "Is that your family?"

"Yeah. Before Grogar took their lives."

"Your mother. She looked so beautiful." Octavia marveled.

"I know. I never showed her picture to Spike because he'd probably ask for a copy so he could..."

"That does sound like something he'd do." Octavia admitted.

"But on the upside for him, he's got another girl out of the latest debacle." Stone reminded her.

"Yes. And with Vinyl finally living with him and the others, this place will be our love nest."

"I love you, Tavi."

"I love you too, Stone."

The two engaged in a passionate kiss, before they each turned out the light. In the darkness of the bedroom the sounds of moaning and groaning could be heard, along with the sounds of the bed moving.

 **(And there you have it. Stone gained a new weapon, and Spike's got a new member of his harem. Don't miss next time where it's Spike's birthday and the girls want to do something special for him.)**


	55. Spike Service Battle Part 1

**(Here's where Spike gets a little special treat for his birthday from his lady friends.)**

One night at the Drake residence, the girls were in Twilight's room, while Spike was currently taking a bath. The girls sat on the floor or on beanbags, while Twilight sat on her bed and spoke, "So we're all set for tomorrow?" Twilight asked.

"Everything's a go." Pinkie gave her the a-ok.

"And I have our wardrobe all set." Rarity spoke.

"And I got the beats to go with it." Vinyl answered.

"But there's still something we haven't covered." Fluttershy noted.

"What could we have overlooked?" Twilight asked curiously, as she looked over her notes.

"How're we gonna get Spike out of the house so we can set up?" the shy girl asked.

Twilight's eyes widened in worry, "Oh, my gosh I totally forgot about that! How are we going to keep Spike out of the house long enough?"

"Twilight, take it easy." Applejack gripped her shoulders and shook her a bit.

Twilight took some breaths before calming down, "Thanks, I needed that."

"Though Fluttershy's right," Lyra said, "What're we going to do to get Spike out of the house?"

"Well, we could always have Stone take him out on a casual guys day out." Bonbon suggested.

"Nah, it has to be more than just Stone. Otherwise he'll be suspicious." Rainbow said.

"Agreed, so we'll need additional help. And I know just the ones," Twilight said, as she grabbed her phone, dialed, and spoke into it, "Hello, Snips and Snails? Yes it's me Twilight Sparkle. Never mind how I have your numbers. Listen I need your help. Tomorrow we need you boys and Stone to take Spike out for the day. I'm assuming you know why? Yes that's correct. For you? Well... What if I told you I can get you dates with some friends of mine? No not ones from school. But some friends from my older school? Yes they're very good looking. And they're single," she sighed, "So will you help me? You will? Great! Ok, tomorrow, ten sharp. Be here." she ended her call.

"Snips and Snails?" Rarity inquired.

"Spike will be less suspicious if his two running buddies are with him."

"And do you really plan on setting them up with two of your friends from Celestia's academy?" Lyra asked.

"A promise is a promise. And as long as they're helping us I got nothing to complain about."

"They gotta be super happy you made that promise." Pinkie noted.

Twilight chuckled sheepishly, as she could already imagine wherever Snips and Snails were, they were laughing and cheering like idiots, "I got a pretty good idea," she cleared her throat, "At any case, we should all get some rest. Tomorrow's a big day."

"Then you'll be heading to Spike's room now?" Sunset guessed.

Twilight sighed, "Unfortunately, I still have some stuff to look over. So I won't be able to join Spike tonight."

The girls gasped, "You passing up a night with Spike?" Pinkie asked with wide eyes.

"This isn't like you." Fluttershy added.

"I know. But I don't have a choice." Twilight answered with a sigh.

"So then who's gonna..." Before Sunset could finish, Lyra and Bonbon shouted.

"US!"

Everyone turned towards the duo, who felt sheepish from announcing so loudly and desperately, "Say it don't spray it." Pinkie replied.

"Sorry, but our week of waiting has finally passed." Bonbon reminded them.

"And we wanna take this opportunity while we can." Lyra added.

"Well, you both waited for it with no complaints." Rarity admitted.

"Very well. He's yours tonight." Applejack added.

"Yes!" the two cheered.

* * *

After Spike finished his bath, he went to his room and laid on his bed waiting for Twilight, and whoever else would join him for the night. He heard a knock at the door and answered, "Come in."

Entering the room was both Lyra and Bonbon wearing translucent nightgowns in green and light yellow, "Evening, Spike." they greeted seductively.

Spike was taken aback seeing the two inseparable best friends and Twilight not with them, "Hey, girls. What's up?"

"We've come to join you in bed." Bonbon answered.

"Is Twilight going to be along with us?" Spike inquired.

"Actually, she's taking care of some things Princess Celestia ordered her." Lyra lied.

"Really? What a bummer."

"Yeah. So tonight, we'll be keeping you company," Bonbon said, until she and Lyra put on puppy dog pouts, "You don't mind do you?"

Spike found their looks adorable and answered, "Not at all. Having you two in bed with me takes me back to the first time."

The two dropped their pouts and grinned, "Thank you." Bonbon said.

"Now let's get comfy." Lyra said, as the two dropped their nightgowns to reveal their naked figures.

Spike stared at the two with no chance of his eyes losing their fixation on them. Seeing this, Bonbon spoke, "You know this isn't the first time you've seen us both like this."

"I know. But I never get tired of looking at sexy girl's bodies." he answered.

"Really? Well, that's sweet." Lyra blushed.

Spike watched as the two climbed onto his bed, and crawled over to him. They surrounded the boy, and embraced him putting his head in between both their breasts, "And we'll never get tired of doing this to you." Bonbon said, as she rested her chin on top of his head.

"Neither will I." Spike panted, as his cheeks were being pressed with soft bounds of flesh.

Lyra raised Spike's head up and kissed him on the lips. When they parted, Lyra spoke, "Goodnight, Spike."

Bonbon turned Spike to face her, where she delivered a kiss of her own, "We'll see you in the morning, sweetie."

Spike blushed, before answering, "Right. Night, girls." the three fell asleep, with both girls snuggling up to Spike.

* * *

The next morning, Spike had received a call from Snips and Snails inviting him out for fun. Before Spike could think on it, Twilight insisted he go out because he earned it. Spike feeling if Twilight thought it was best for him took his friends up on the offer and headed out.

When Spike left the house, Twilight sighed in relief and called out, "He's gone!" Coming out into the foyer were the rest of Spike's girls carrying boxes of party decorations.

"Now we can get this party planning underway!" Pinkie cheered.

"Do you think Spike's friends can keep him away long enough?" Fluttershy wondered.

"If they can't then Stone will." Twilight answered.

Meanwhile Spike, Snips, and Snails had climbed a top a tall tree and were wearing binoculars. They were looking around until Snips spoke up, "Hey, guys. Hot sight at 4 o'clock!"

"But it's only noon time." Snails answered.

"That's Air Force talk, Snails." Spike groaned, as they turned their binoculars in the direction Snips had his in.

What they caught was a backyard pool, and laying face down on beach chairs were four very attractive teenage girls in bikinis, "Sunbathers!" Snails gasped, "Good eye, Snips."

"And they're not wearing tops." Spike noted no bikini straps or cords on their backs.

"Oh, please turn over." Snips pleaded.

"How long are we gonna be here?" Stone called from the bottom of the tree.

"Until we get bored," Snails called down, "And come on, you're supposed to be our lookout!"

"I know!" Stone replied, and leaned against the tree, "I hope Twilight and the others finish soon."

The trio continued to look at the sunbathers through their binoculars, until Spike spoke, "They're turning! They're turning!"

"Yes." The other two cheered, as they watched the girls get up and lay on their stomachs leaving their bare racks exposed.

"Ooh, nice ones." Snips salivated.

"That's some good mounds." Snails added in equal arousal.

Spike thought to himself as he looked at the racks being standard B to C cups, 'I've seen bigger, but still good to see.'

As Stone was getting bored, he looked ahead seeing a police car driving down the street in their direction. He called up to the boys, "It's the fuzz!" Spike, Snips, and Snails hearing that ceased their girl watching and quickly got down the tree and leaned against it.

"Casual. Keep it casual!" Spike told them, as they leaned against the tree pretending to not be up to anything. After the police car drove past them, the trio let out a big sigh of relief, "That was close."

"Too close." Snails replied.

"Can you imagine the shit we'd be in if they spotted us?" Snips asked.

"It'd be deep." Stone replied.

"Good thing you warned us. Guess you're not so bad." Snails told the older boy.

"Well, thanks. I think."

"Come on, guys, all this watching has making me hungry." Spike said.

"Agreed. So let's grab some grub." Snails suggested, as the four left.

* * *

When it hit afternoon, Spike was walking up to his place with Stone, "Thanks again for the day out, Stone."

"No problem. I'll catch you later. And uh... Brace yourself."

Spike looked at him curiously, "For what?"

"No reason." Stone ran off.

"Hey!" Spike called, but Stone didn't look back, "What's with him?" he eventually shrugged it off and headed up to his place.

He walked inside and called out, "I'm home! Hello?" he looked around and saw the whole house was pitch black. Even the window shades and drapes kept any bit of sunlight out, "What's going on here?"

Suddenly Spike felt himself get grabbed from all sides. He struggled and before he could transform into his dragon mode, a glowing purple finger tapped his forehead and he suddenly fell unconscious.

* * *

Some time later, Spike woke up groaning, "Oh, what the hell happened?" he suddenly saw himself in a chair with his wrists and ankles strapped in, "What is this?!" he demanded, as he tried to go dragon mode, but to no avail, "These restraints are blocking my mode change!"

Suddenly he heard a voice in a mic spoke up, "Welcome, Spike Drake. Welcome to the forbidden land of paradise!"

"Hey! Who is this?!" Spike demanded only to hear two sounds of laughter around him. Spike started getting worried, until the lights came on. Spike saw he was in his home's theater room, and he himself was sitting before the stage.

Standing on the stage was Celestia and Luna who were wearing sexy animal costumes, with Celestia's being a phoenix and Luna's being a possum. Spike looked on with enjoyment. He never did see the royal sisters dress so sexy for as long as he's known them. But he shook it off when he remembered the situation he was in.

He saw a sign flashing above the stage reading 'Cater to Spike Service Battle'. Celestia spoke up, "And now let the games begin! This is the Cater to Spike Service Battle. And we're your hosts Princess Celestia!"

"And Princess Luna!" Luna announced as the two sisters posed sexy together.

"This is both shocking and sexy at the same time." Spike said to himself.

"Each contestant may do what they desire to please our dear guest of honor. And whoever he feels makes him the most satisfied wins," Luna explained, "So let's get things started!"

"Wait a minute, what the hell is all this?!" Spike demanded, as he shook around in his seat.

Celestia giggled, and spoke, "It's a very top secret competition."

'I've never seen Princess Celestia or Princess Luna act this way before. But I kinda like it.' Spike thought as he looked at their half exposed racks that looked bigger than Rarity's.

"And starting things off, let's give a big welcome to our fellow princess. Twilight Sparkle!" Luna announced.

Off to the side, Vinyl had started mixing some beats, as the curtain opened up. It revealed Twilight who was dressed as a teacher, but with a sex appeal to it such as a short skirt, and her blouses top buttons were undone allowing her cleavage to peek out. A blush came upon Spike's face upon seeing his number one squeeze dressed her sexiest yet. Spike suddenly found his restraints removed allowing him to get up.

Twilight finger motioned him up to the stage, "Come on up here, Spike."

"I'm on my way!" Spike called, as he ran up to the stage and to Twilight's side, "That is a lovely outfit. You really look just like a teacher. An incredibly hot teacher! I would definitely take your class."

Twilight giggled, and with a snap of her fingers the stage turned into a classroom setting with only one seat for Spike, "Well, class is in session."

Spike curiously took a seat, as Twilight leaned over his desk, "I know we're on vacation, but it never hurts to brush up on what you've learned," Spike sighed as his sex drive was dwindling, until Twilight leaned over closer allowing him to look down her cleavage canyon, "Don't pout. I'll help you through these little problems myself. Would you like that?" he gave Spike a closer view of her half exposed rack.

Spike's sex drive starting climbing back up as he answered, "I'd love that very much."

"Good. Now let's start here." Twilight began helping Spike solve some basic math problems, while doing it in a flirtatious style.

Spike solved another problem while thinking to himself, 'Damn, Twilight's making school work feel so fun! If I had detention with her I would definitely not mind it.' he laughed in his thoughts.

Suddenly a bell rang, and Celestia spoke, "Time's up! Pencils down, Spike!"

Twilight whined, "What? My time can't be up yet!"

"But it is," Luna assured her, "So let's make way for the next contestant."

Twilight sighed before smiling at Spike, "Thanks for being such a good student, Spike. And here is your reward." she planted a kiss on Spike who smiled.

"Thank you, Ms. Sparkle."

* * *

Suddenly the lights on the stage went out, and Spike looked around wondering what was up. Suddenly Vinyl started playing some soft music, as purple and blue lights lightened the room a bit. Spike looked up and saw a pool set up on the stage with the backdrop behind it decorated as if they were under the sea.

The dragon boy looked and saw lounging in the pool was Rarity who was wearing a purple seashell bra, and a purple mermaid tail. He panted before speaking, "Rarity?"

"Hello, Spikey-Wikey." Rarity giggled.

"Are you a mermaid?" Spike marveled at the tail that was flapping in and out of the water.

"Well, not really. But I do look very convincing don't I?" she winked.

"Definitely."

"Well, why don't you join me for a little soak?" she patted the spot next to her.

"But I'm not wearing my trunks." he replied.

"No problem." Rarity snapped her fingers, and Spike suddenly found himself in his trunks.

"Ok, now I am," Spike went over and sat himself in the pool at Rarity's side, "This feels nice."

"And it's about to get nicer." Rarity answered, as the water started bubbling turning the pool into a jacuzzi.

"Ooh, this is nice." Spike panted in relaxation, as he soaked with Rarity who wrapped her arm around him.

"Just relax, my darling. And let the water wash away your troubles." Rarity said soothingly, as she ran her hand through Spike's hair and making him rest his head on her shoulder.

'Mm. This is so relaxing. I don't think I'll ever want to leave this position.' he glanced down at Rarity's rack, which as always left him excited.

Rarity feeling Spike's body tremble as he sat next to her knew what to do to help further relax him. She used her free hand under the water to move his right hand so it was feeling up her left breast still contained in the seashell bra.

'This seashell bra isn't a real seashell. But it looks real enough." Spike thought as he allowed his hand to continue to cope a feel.

Soon enough the bell rang, snapping Spike out of his relaxing daydream. He and Rarity looked over at Celestia who spoke up, "Times up. Out of the pool!"

Rarity pouted, "And it was just getting good," she turned to Spike, "I hope you found this to your liking, Spike."

"I sure did." Spike answered.

"I'm so glad." Rarity said, as she kissed him. Spike stepped out of the jacuzzi, where Celestia used her magic to quickly dry Spike and put him back in his clothes.

* * *

Once again the lights went dark, and Spike waited for what would come next. When the lights came back, on the setting on the stage looked like the inside of a sweets shop, and standing by a single table was Pinkie Pie dressed in a sexy maid outfit. She held on a serving tray with a chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top. In the shake was a crazy straw with two sides allowing two people to drink from it at the same time

"Pinkie Pie?" he asked.

Pinkie smiled at him, "Spike. Come over and sit down. I've got something special for you."

Spike took a seat as Pinkie sat the tray with the milkshake down on the table before him, "Wow, Pinkie. That looks delicious."

"I know. Why don't we share it?" Pinkie offered.

"Sounds good to me." Spike answered, as Pinkie sat down on Spike's opposite side. They each started sipping from the treat. As Spike sipped from it, he noticed Pinkie was giving him a view down her shirt which almost caused him to make the drink squirt out his nose.

Pinkie took her finger and ran it through the whipped cream and offered it to Spike, "Sample some of this." she smiled.

Spike taking the invite, licked the cream off her finger, "Mm. Tasty."

"Now you let me lick some." Pinkie said.

Spike ran his finger into the whipped cream and offered it to Pinkie. The girl at first licked a bit of the cream before engulfing Spike's finger into her mouth where she sucked on it as it was covered with cream.

"Pinkie." he moaned.

"Mm. This is delicious." Pinkie moaned as she licked Spike's finger.

Off to the side, Twilight and Rarity were shocked to see the move Pinkie took, "Oh, she's so lucky." Rarity said in envy.

"I know," Twilight said, but thought, 'Well, there's one thing she nor anybody else will be doing tonight.'

Pinkie took Spike's finger out of her mouth before grabbing the cherry from the milkshake. She slowly lowered it to her mouth as her tongue played with the fruit. The sexual sight started giving Spike a hard on as he moaned to himself, before Pinkie lowered it into her mouth and ate it.

"So good."

The bell rang, as Luna spoke, "That's it for this round. Prepare for the next one!"

Pinkie spoke, "I had fun, Spike. And I hope you did too." she kissed the boy who answered.

"Oh, I had fun all right."

* * *

The room went dark and when they came back on, Spike saw Applejack standing before him dressed like an actual Amazonian wearing a leopard two piece bikini outfit. The backdrop behind her look like the Amazonian Island Themyscira. Spike's eyes widened like saucers as the sexy country girl, who spoke, "How do ya like your Amazon gal now, Sugarcube?"

"I'm in paradise." Spike panted, as the previous three contestants scowled at Applejack receiving such a reaction from Spike.

Applejack patted a Greek ruins themed bench, "Come over and sit down, Spike. I wanna try a little something for you."

Spike walked over and sat down, "Ok. Now what?"

"Just relax, and let me take care of ya." Applejack answered, as she laid her hands on Spike's shoulders and began massaging them.

Spike moaned from the feeling, "Oh. Applejack. Oh, that's good."

Applejack smiled seeing she was off to a good start. She continued to massage his shoulders before moving down to his back, "Yes. That's the spot," Spike moaned, "Oh, how did you get so good at this?"

"Well, with all the farm work I had put in over the years I learned a thing or two about the sensitive spots on someone's body that feels real good when properly massaged."

"Well, you certainly know the good spots."

Applejack took it up as she started rubbing her rack against Spike's back, "Tell me how this feels, Spike."

"This is the best feeling yet." Spike panted from the bountiful bosoms pressed into his back.

"Thanks. And if ya ever feeling stressed feel free to ask me to do this for ya. If you're willing to give me the same treatment." she whispered sultry into his ear.

"Sure thing." Spike answered with a stutter.

Soon the bell rang, and Celestia spoke, "Thank you, Applejack. But your time is up."

"Shoot, and it was just getting good. I hope my massage helped ya, Sugarcube."

"You bet it did. You loosened up any knots." he answered.

"I'm glad. Hope you enjoy the rest of the contest." Applejack said, as she gave Spike a kiss before joining the others.

Luna spoke up to Spike, "We'll be taking a short minute intermission, so don't go anywhere."

"Because there's lots more to come specially for you." Celestia winked at Spike.

Spike nodded and thought, 'I still don't know what this is all about, but I'm loving it.'

 **(And there you have it for part one. Don't miss part two where the rest of the girls get to give Spike special treatment as well.)**


	56. Spike Service Battle Part 2

**(And here's part two of Spike's Birthday Service Battle. Hope you're excited to see what else the girls do with him.)**

After giving Spike a moment to rest and prepare himself for what was in store for him next, Celestia spoke up, "And we're back with the Cater to Spike Service Battle! We've had some wildl and expressive contestants so far, haven't we, Luna?"

Luna answered, "Yes indeed. And we shall see how the remaining contestants fare compared to the first crop."

"So let's bring out the next competitor, Fluttershy!" Celestia announced.

The lights turned on. Spike who was expecting some kind of garden of woodland creatures was instead greeted with what looked like a Transylvania setting with spooky trees, a full moon, and fake bats hanging from above, "What the hell?" Spike was lost for words, until he saw a coffin arise from the floor.

The coffin lid opened up to reveal Fluttershy who was dressed as an erotic vampiress. Her skin looked pale, her eyes were red, and her hair looked messy. She stepped out of the coffin and smiled at Spike to reveal she had vampire fangs.

"Fluttershy?" Spike trembled.

"Hello, my dear, Spike. Don't you look tasty." Fluttershy giggled creepily.

"Fluttershy, this is truly not like you," Spike shivered, before he started feeling drawn to her, "And yet I want to see more of this side of you."

Fluttershy smirked as she patted the spot next to her as she sat on a Victorian styled bench, "Come on over here."

Spike walked over to Fluttershy before taking a seat next to her. Fluttershy leaned in and whispered, "I know I'm not usually like this, but I'm ready to be bolder." she said in her regular tone.

"Ok." Spike answered, as Fluttershy got back into character and crossed her right leg over Spike's left one.

Fluttershy slunk her right arm around Spike, while using her left hand to stroke his cheek, "Mm. You look so tasty, I'm dying to get a sample."

"Sample?" Spike panted.

"Don't worry, Spike. I won't bite... Hard." Fluttershy put her mouth to Spike's neck and began kissing it.

Spike began panting from Fluttershy's gesture, while also enjoying the feeling of her breasts pressing into his shoulder, 'Damn! This Bold Fluttershy is something I've only seen in my dreams. But now it's actually coming true. Oh, if I get a hickey out of this I'm gonna have to keep my neck covered around Snips and Snails.'

Spike continued to enjoy Vampire Fluttershy pamper him, until the bell rang, "And that's it for this!" Luna announced.

Fluttershy removed herself from Spike and spoke to him in her normal voice, "I hope you enjoyed it, Spike. I know I did."

"How could I have not enjoyed it? You should be bolder more often."

Fluttershy blushed at the idea, but kept calm, "I'll keep that in mind." she gave Spike a kiss before going to join the other girls.

The lights went out and came back on to reveal the scenery was of a soccer field, and standing on stage was Rainbow Dash. The most athletic of the girls was dressed in a sexy soccer uniform, with the top being tight and the shorts were extra shorter.

"Hey there, handsome. Care for a little soccer practice?" Rainbow asked, as she was kicking a ball up on her knees.

"Rainbow Dash, doesn't that outfit feel a little tight?" Spike asked.

"Eh, I can dig it," she answered, "So up for a little practice?"

"Sure." Spike answered, as Rainbow started performing a few soccer tricks. Spike watched her kick the ball up, while at the same time snuck glances at her rack that kept bouncing up and her butt shook.

Rainbow knowing where his eyes were fixated smirked and continued to show off, "All right, Spike. Let's see how you do."

Rainbow started teaching Spike some of the tricks she was doing, while also helping him by correcting his stance and position. As she did, she took the time to get behind Spike and while making him stand up straighter she pressed her rack into his back.

Spike thought to himself, 'Oh, this is just like basic training all over again. Good times.'

After a few more practice kicks, the bell rang, "And that concludes this practice session." Celestia spoke.

Rainbow collected the two soccer balls and spoke to Spike, "Good lesson, Spike. You've really improved."

"Hey, I had such a good coach." he replied.

Rainbow smirked and claimed a kiss from Spike, "And I know me an awesome champ."

When the lights went out again, Spike suddenly found himself sitting down in a chair on stage, before he heard Sunset Shimmer's voice from behind the curtain, "This is my treat to you, Spike."

"Sunset?" Spike asked, only to hear slow music play, and stepping out from the curtain was Sunset Shimmer dressed like Jessica Rabbit with a similar sparkling red dress.

(Jessica Rabbit- Why don't you do right)

As Sunset sang, she sashayed around the stage. She flaunted and showed off her stuff for Spike. Spike himself couldn't take his eyes off the sexy girl performing for him. He suddenly noticed she approached him and positioned herself into his lap. She laid her right hand on his shoulder, while using her left hands fingers to walk up his chest.

Spike enjoyed her flirting even more as she pressed herself into Spike's chest, 'Boob heaven.' he thought to himself, until she got up much to his disappointment. But Spike saw her walk around him before leaning down and gripped the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her face.

Spike stared into Sunset's eyes, as the girl puckered up and planted a kiss on Spike's lips which he returned with no objection. When they parted, the bell rang and Luna spoke up, "And that's it for this performance. Good timing in getting the kiss in, Sunset."

Sunset Shimmer smiled, as she released Spike's shirt, "What did you think, Spike?"

"You performed beautifully." he answered.

"Thanks." Sunset went to join the others.

"How much longer?" Rainbow groaned.

"Keep it together, Rainbow." Applejack replied.

"Yeah. It's not too much longer now." Twilight added.

The lights went out again, and when they came back on the scenery was depicted as an Arabian Harem's chamber. Spike looked at the setting, and said to himself, "I can guess where this is going."

"Spike." two voices spoke up.

Spike looked over and approaching was Bonbon and Lyra dressed as sexy harem girls, "I was right," he said to himself, before speaking to the two, "Both of you together for this one?"

"We're a package deal." Lyra answered.

"You want one, you get the other with her." Bonbon explained.

"But you don't mind, do you?" Lyra winked.

"Not at all." he answered.

"Great, now come over here." Bonbon patted a throne for him to sit in.

Spike went over and sat himself on the throne, as Lyra spoke, "For now we are your servant girls."

"This is cool." Spike panted, as he felt Bonbon occupy his lap.

"I am your lap comforter. You approve?"

"I do."

"Spike," Lyra spoke, as she stood above him holding some grapes, "Open up." Spike seeing this, opened his mouth, and allowed Lyra to feed him.

As Lyra fed him, Bonbon kept his lap warm while she herself could feel a hard on forming, 'Mm, this feels good. But that'll be for some other time.' she thought before turning to face him and pressed her chest into his own, "How is this, master?"

"This is perfect." Spike answered, as he ate another grape.

After Lyra fed Spike the last grape, she joined her best friend in keeping Spike's lap comfortable, "How does your lap feel now?" she stroked his cheek.

"It feels ten times comfier with both of you." he answered, while enjoying the softness of their rears on his lap.

"We do make quite a duo, don't we?" Bonbon asked, as she and Lyra locked arms.

"You sure do." Spike answered, and the two besties hugged Spike form both sides.

Spike thought, 'I'm so glad I made these two part of my harem.'

The bell sounded, and Celestia spoke, "That's it, girls. Time's up."

The two got up Spike, and Bonbon spoke, "We hoped you enjoyed our performance, Spike.

"Because we enjoyed doing it for you." Lyra finished, as both she and her best friend gave Spike a kiss before leaving the stage.

The lights went out, and suddenly Spike looked up seeing a disco ball rotating and lights flashing on the stage to have been transformed into a disco floor. As disco music played, Vinyl walked out dressed in sparkling blue and white disco clothes.

"Hey there, Spike. Itching for a dance?" she beckoned him to join her.

"Sure, Vinyl," Spike agreed, before realizing something, "Hold on. Aren't you handling music?"

"Don't worry, my turntable's on auto." Vinyl explained, before dragging Spike onto the disco floor, and the two began dancing it out.

Spike was enjoying the dancing, especially when Vinyl started dancing closer to Spike and began grinding him. The dragon boy was getting excited at Vinyl's move, as the girls started looking jealous. As Vinyl spun to face Spike, she spoke, "You got good moves, Spike."

"Thanks. Though your moves are much better." Spike answered, as they continued to dance until time was up.

"And that's it. Time is up!" Luna announced.

Vinyl spoke to Spike, "Thanks for the dance, partner." she gave Spike a kiss before taking her leave.

"Man, this has been so much fun." Spike said with joy, until the lights briefly went out. Suddenly only a small light on the stage shined revealing all members of his harem present and still in costume.

"Spike, we're all glad you enjoyed our littler catering to you." Twilight began.

"And there's one last thing we have to say to you." Rarity added.

"What?" the boy wondered.

Suddenly the theater lights came on, and Spike saw a happy birthday banner hanging above the stage, "Happy Birthday, Spike!" the girls cheered.

Spike look awestruck before smiling brightly, "Girls! I... Thank you!"

"Surprised?" Pinkie asked hopefully.

"I sure am. I've been so caught up in facing monsters and evil threats from Equestria I completely lost track of my birthday coming up."

"We wanted to do something special for you, Spike." Fluttershy explained.

"So we put together this little event." Applejack added.

"The costumes of course were all supplied by yours truly." Rarity put in.

"And I caught the whole thing on tape." Came a voice, as they looked and saw Stone and Octavia were in the back of the theater with Stone holding a video camera.

"Stone? You've been here the whole time?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh. Fooled ya, huh?"

"Oh, this is... Thanks, everyone. This is without a doubt the best birthday I ever had."

"And it's not over yet." Twilight smirked.

* * *

Soon enough, they were all gathered in the ballroom where decorations were hanging around and a refreshment table was set up. Vinyl had her turntable on auto so she could party with the others. Spike was currently having some punch from the table with the girls, "Mm, delicious punch. Glad it's not spiked."

"If we dunked you in it then it would be." Pinkie joked.

"Let's not," Spike replied, before turning to Twilight, "So you had Snips, Snails, and Stone keep me distracted for the day?"

"Guilty." she confessed.

"How did you manage to get my boys to assist you?"

"I promised them dates with two of my old classmates from Celestia's school for gifted unicorns."

Spike chuckled, "Oh, they'll be looking forward to that," suddenly Spike's phone rang, "Hold on. Hello? Hey, mom. Hey, thanks. I wish you and dad were here too. How's your vacation going? Really, that's great? Well, you two just have fun and don't get in trouble or anything. Ok, ma. Love you too. Bye!" he hangs up.

"Glad your parents could call you." Twilight said.

"Me too. I'm feeling bad we just sent them away on a long vacation, but good news for us is all the privacy we can ask for." the group laughed.

Celestia and Luna approached the group, as Celestia spoke, "Everyone having fun?"

"Yes, Princess." they answered.

"Good. How about you, Spike?" Luna inquired.

"The best fun. And thanks for being good hosts for the catering service."

"It was our pleasure." Luna answered.

"And, Spike. Luna and I would also like to give you a gift, as thanks for not only being such a loyal ally but also as a kind friend to all of us." Celestia began.

"Uh, what's that?" Spike wondered, until he found both adults on both sides of him. The two leaned down and performed a double sided cheek kiss on Spike. The girls were in shock from the bold move of their two leaders, while Stone smirked.

When the two ladies pulled away from Spike, the dragon boy stood with his eyes widened like saucers. His whole body turned red as steam poured out of his ears and he shot off like a rocket flying around the entire ballroom leaving behind a trail of smoke. He was laughing insanely and maniacally, "I LOVE BEING A DRAGON!"

The group watched him from below, as Pinkie spoke to the sisters, "I think you broke him."

"You know a thought just occurred to me," Stone spoke up, as the girls looked at him, "If we were in the heat of battle and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna did that to Spike, his power level would rise up to that of a God's power."

"Whoa." Rainbow gasped, as they continued to watch Spike fly around the ballroom laughing and cheering.

After Spike wore himself out, he was back on the floor catching his breath. Stone suddenly pulled him off to the side, and spoke, "Here, Spike. Happy Birthday." he offered Spike a wrapped gift.

"Oh, Stone. You shouldn't have."

"Open it and you'll take back what you just said."

Spike opened it and found it was a stack of manga comics that looked like they were not only made in Equestria due to the character images on the covers, but also they were hentai and yuri comics, "Whoa. Stone, how did you..."

"I know a guy in Equestria who makes these. And I felt you could use some of Equestria's works."

"This is so awesome. Even if these girls are ponies, they're still sexy." Spike salivated from the cover art.

Suddenly popping in was Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, "Whatcha got there?" Pinkie asked, before seeing the manga, "Oohh. Rainbow has the same magazines from Equestria but they have stallio..." Rainbow was cut off as Rainbow put a cupcake in her mouth.

"Pinkie, you really shouldn't say such silly things to the guys!" Rainbow said, while hiding a blush on her face. Stone looked at her while recalling a time he spot her in a store in Equestria one time purchasing a yaoi magazine. He trailed her and saw she taped pictures of Spike's face over every character in the magazine, "Come on, let's get back to the party!" Rainbow said, as she dragged Pinkie off before she could open her mouth again. Spike pocketed the comics before he and Stone went back to the party.

* * *

That night, after Spike finished his bath he went to his room seeing no one was there, "Huh. Everyone must be so tired they decided to turn in early. Oh, well." he was ready to get to bed, until he heard Twilight.

"Spike."

Spike turned around and saw Twilight entering his room wearing a purple robe, "Hi, Twilight. Ready for bed?"

"Not just yet." Twilight turned around and closed the door before locking it with her magic.

Spike suddenly sees Twilight use her magic to cast some spell around his room, "Uh, what did you just do?"

"I've cast a sound proof spell on your room so no one can hear what's going on inside."

"Ok, but why?"

"Because what we're going to do will involve plenty of noise from each of us."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, but started getting a feeling.

Twilight removed her robe and dropped it to the floor revealing her bare glory to Spike, "Spike. I want you to take my virginity as a special birthday present."

"HUH?!" Spike gasped.

"I know it's sudden, but I can think of no better gift for you than to give you me and what makes me a virgin."

"Twilight, are you sure about this. What if you and I..."

"Already taken care of. I happened to find a spell to prevent me from getting pregnant."

"Who developed that one?" Spike inquired.

"Never mind that. Point being, I want us to make love tonight, Spike. Let us truly become one." she approached Spike and embraced him.

Spike panted, while thinking, 'She's really serious about this. Well, I'd be crazy to pass this up. So no way I'm gonna say otherwise!' he spoke up, "Twilight, if this is really what you want. Then I would be honored to be your first. And I would feel more honored to have you as my first too."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, Spike."

"So let's get started," Spike said as he pulled off his undershirt and threw it aside, before running into bed. After getting under the covers he threw off his boxers onto the floor and gave Twilight an inviting gesture, "Coming?"

Twilight smiled, as she climbed into bed with Spike and got on top of him, "You don't mind if I take lead do you? Seeing it's your birthday I still feel obligated to serve you."

"No objection from me." And with that Twilight made Spike feel up her rack like he'd always do, but tonight felt more special than before. The two rocked the bed while moaning and panting from the intense pleasure both were getting out of it, 'I'm finally doing it! I've ascended up the steps to manhood!' he thought with intense feeling.

Some time later, both Spike and Twilight laid in bed looking completely worn out, "Wow. I didn't realize I was capable of so much." Spike admitted.

"Surprised me too," Twilight agreed, "Thank you, Spike. I'm so glad we could do this."

"Hey, I should be thanking you for such an awesome gift. I'll never forget this birthday for sure."

"Neither will I. Goodnight, Spike." Twilight kissed him.

"Goodnight, Twilight." Spike replied, as the two snuggled up close.

* * *

The next day, Twilight kept her end of the bargain for Snips and Snails by setting up with two of her friends from Equestria. There were Lemon Hearts and Twinkleshine. The two girls who assumed human forms in the real world were currently with Snips and Snails having lunch outside a cafe.

As the two boys boasted on about themselves trying to make them appear good to the girls, the two girls were feeling bored with one thing on their minds, 'Twilight owes us big for this!'

 **(And there you go. Spike had an awesome birthday and got to have his first time with Twilight. Catch you all later.)**


	57. The Psychedelic Pony

**(And here's my next chapter featuring Spike and his girls meeting another pony from Equestria who can read ya by your vibes. And be warned as things get hysterical with the group.)**

One morning in Equestria, Spike, his harem, Stone, and Octavia were walking through a meadow carrying picnic supplies, with Fluttershy leading the way. All of them were in their Equestrian forms as always so they wouldn't stick out, "How much further, Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked, as they walked.

"Not much longer, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy answered.

"Feels like we've been walking for hours." Rainbow complained.

"Oh, quit complaining already." Stone chided her, as Rainbow glared at him.

"So who're you taking us to see again, Fluttershy?" Spike inquired.

"My friend Tree Hugger," the shy girl answered, "I met her on a wilderness excursion here in Equestria. She's a member of the Equestrian Society for the Preservation of Rare Creatures."

"So what's she like?" Bonbon asked.

"Oh, she's amazing. And I know you'll all love her," Fluttershy said in excitement, before looking up ahead, "Oh, we're here!"

Everyone looked ahead seeing a waterfall up ahead, "That's where we're meeting her?" Twilight asked.

"That's right." Fluttershy nodded.

"It's lovely." Rarity marveled at the surrounding area of soft green grass and flowers.

"Perfect for a picnic." Pinkie added.

"Yo, Fluttershy!" came a voice.

The group looked over, and saw approaching them was an Earth pony girl about the girls ages. She had a light harlequin colored coat, her mane was messy and colored light amaranth with light vermillion highlights, and pale, light grayish purple eyes. She wore a flower imprinted bandana on her head, a light purple shirt with the image of a tree with a heart shaped canopy on it, bright blue short shorts, and sandals on her feet. Spike being Spike took notice of her rack size was big just like Fluttershy's

"Treezie!" Fluttershy cheered, as the two embraced each other. As they hugged their racks pressed into each others, which Spike gazed at before Twilight pinched his arm making him stop. Fluttershy turned to her friends and spoke, "It's so good to see you again."

"Rad to see you too," Tree Hugger spoke in a mellow hippie voice, "I knew you were coming. I could sense your vibes from a mile away."

Fluttershy giggled before turning to her friends, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Tree Hugger. Tree Hugger, these are my friends Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Stone Edge, Lyra, Bonbon, Octavia, and Vinyl Scratch."

"Radical to meet you all. I'm digging all your vibes." Tree Hugger greeted them.

"Our vibes?" Rainbow asked, until Vinyl answered.

"I got a feeling that's a compliment."

Tree Hugger looked before her attention fell on Spike, "Wow. So this is the vessel to the dragon king?"

"That's me." Spike confirmed.

"Awesome. Your vibes are pulsing with positivity."

"Thank you?" Spike answered, not sure exactly how to feel.

"We brought our picnic supplies for our party." Pinkie brought over the stuff.

"I even brought my vid camera for fun." Stone held up his video camera.

"Sweet," Tree Hugger answered, "And I chose a tubular spot for us."

"Excellent." Spike replied.

"Well, let's set up." Twilight ordered, as they started setting up the picnic blanket and such.

* * *

Soon enough they were all having fun, and chowing down on delicious picnic food that they packed. Spike took a bite of the lunch Twilight packed for them, "Mm, delicious, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, "Thank you, Spike." The rest of the girls minus Octavia didn't want to be outdone by Twilight, and they all started offering Spike some of their food."

"Here, Spike. Try some of mine." Rarity offered.

"No, mine!" Pinkie cried.

"Got some delicious apple pie for ya." Applejack tempted him.

As the girls fought over Spike, Fluttershy and Tree Hugger watched, "Wow. You weren't kidding about this dragon. He's got the girls all over the place."

"I know. He just has this charm to him, and not just his cuteness." Fluttershy squealed.

Tree Hugger smiled, "He's definitely got a positive flow. I myself and finding my chakras clear and calm in his presence." she stared at Spike lovingly.

As Stone was filming everything, Octavia looked over and could see something wobbly and green coming right for them, "I say, what's that?"

The group looked over, and could see a green blob creature with a visible mouth slinking over leaving a trail of goo behind him. Rarity's eyes widened and shrieked, "Slime monster!"

The girls looked and were ready to panic until, Tree Hugger spoke, "Dudes, chill. All's well," the creature came to a halt at her side, "This is my buddy, Smooze. He don't bite."

"Smooze?" Spike asked, as he looked at the creature oddly, "No offense but he looks like something that should be up one's nose."

"Now, Spike. Let's not be judgmental." Fluttershy waved a finger at him.

"Smooze is just an easily excited fella, aren't ya, Smoozy?" Tree Hugger tickled Smooze's chin, and the blob giggled.

"He won't consume our entire spread, will he?" Lyra asked.

"Don't worry. Smooze only devours shiny things. Likes the brightness."

"Like jewels?!" Rarity cried, as Smooze was tying to climb over Rarity to eat the shiny jewelry she was wearing on her fingers, ears, and even decorated on her clothing.

Tree Hugger saw this and stomped her foot to the ground, "No! Bad Smoozy. We don't eat our friends shinies!" Smooze backed off and gave Tree Hugger a sad look, "I know you didn't mean it boy." she tickled his chin again.

"Whoa. She's really got a handle on that thing." Vinyl said in amaze.

Tree Hugger pulled out a basket with some cookies in it, "Here ya go, dudes. I baked these cookies for us to share."

"Ooh, they look delicious." Pinkie looked at them with her tongue hanging out.

"Don't mind if I do." Spike said, as he took one.

"I'll try one." Applejack took one.

"Me too." Rainbow said.

So they all had a cookie and ate it, "Mm, not bad." Bonbon admitted.

"Definitely not like any cookie I ever tasted." Rarity said.

"I'll say." Stone agreed.

"Well, come on let's keep this picnic going!" Pinkie cheered, as they all agreed and partied.

* * *

Hours had passed and it was already in the afternoon. Spike laid on the grass groaning, until his eyes started opening. His vision started out blurry until it was clear, "Ugh, what the hell just happened to me?" he tried to get up but felt like something was weighing him down, "What's so heavy and soft at the same time?"

He looked and saw lying on top of him was Tree Hugger who was completely naked. His eyes widened at the sight of the naked pony girl and stammered. As he turned over he saw a naked Fluttershy next to him. He turned over again and saw Twilight in the same all natural position, "Holy snap!" he sat up and to his shock, saw everyone else passed out wearing no clothes at all.

Bonbon and Lyra were spooning each other, Stone was laying on top of Octavia, Vinyl's body was all spread out with Pinkie laying next to her with one of her hands planted on Vinyl's right breast, Applejack had Rarity's head smothered into her bust where the fashion girl used A.J's bust as a pillow, and Sunset and Rainbow Dash slept while crossing each others bodies. What made this scene extra hot to Spike was seeing them all covered with green goo he knew came from Smooze.

"What happened to us?" Spike asked in shock, until he remembered Tree Hugger's naked body pressing into his own, "Damn she's got an amazing body... Wait as much I love this, I gotta get it together," he called out, "Wake up! Wake up, everyone! Get up! Wake up!"

Everyone started groaning, until they realized their situation. Naturally the girls screamed from not only being naked in the outdoors, but also in compromising positions. Rarity covered her rack, "What's going on here? Why're we naked?"

"And why are we covered in slime?" Sunset asked in repulse.

"Stone, cover me!" Octavia hid behind Stone.

Tree Hugger yawned and stretched her arms up, "Talk about a refreshing nap to cleanse your soul," she looked and saw everyone covered in the slime, "Looks like Smooze let himself go while we were asleep. Nothing a little sonic bliss won't help."

"Sonic bliss?" Spike asked curiously.

Tree Hugger opened her mouth and started making calming noises. Everyone watched as all the slime was coming off them and the ground and forming together, "Let go, Smooze! Bliss out!" Tree Hugger cheered, as she continued making calming noises. Suddenly all the slime came together and took the form of Smooze.

"Well, I'll be. It worked." Applejack said in disbelief.

"Yeah. Glad he's in one piece, but what about us?" Bonbon asked.

"Yeah. Why are we all naked?" Lyra asked curiously.

"Yeah. What happened to us?" Vinyl wondered, as they started collecting their clothes and getting dressed again.

"Guess the stuff was a lot stronger than I thought." Tree Hugger said in surprise.

"Stuff?" Twilight wondered.

"What stuff?" Stone inquired.

"The ingredients in my cookies, of course. I had no idea the special herbal stuff would knock us out this long."

"Knock us out?" Applejack asked, until one by one they all started realizing what happened.

"Tree Hugger, did your cookies contain drugs?" Rarity asked nervously.

"Drugs is such a negative word," she answered, "I call them cleansing herbs. Really helps ya let loose, if ya catch my drift."

Spike's eyes widened, "Oh, dear God. We've been stoned!"

"I feel so dirty." Fluttershy shivered.

"I feel so violated." Rarity trembled.

"If only we knew what happened." Sunset said.

Stone looked over and saw his camera had been filming and had ran out of tape, "I think we found a way." everyone looked at the camera knowing it filmed what happened.

"We better get home and check this out." Twilight suggested.

"Will you come with us, Treezie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure thing. Smooze and I would love to see where you guys live. This human world sounds like a place of positivity." Everyone rolled their eyes, as they collected all their stuff and left through a portal conjured by Twilight.

* * *

They returned to the Drake residence where they all took their human forms, along with Tree Hugger who looked at herself, "Radical. This new look really brings a new feeling to my chakras." Smooze who remained at her side continued to stay in his blob form.

"Yeah-yeah. Chakras," Rainbow cut her off, "Can we see what happened already?"

Stone rewound the camera and plugged it into the TV before the footage started playing on the screen. At first everything looked normal enough, until Spike spoke, "Forward it." Stone fast forwarded it until it came to the part where they tried Tree Hugger's cookies. They stopped and watched the rest of it. They watched, as their recorded selves started laughing a bit one by one.

 _"Hey, you know what would make this picnic much better?" Pinkie asked, while under the influence of the drugs._

 _"What, Pinkie?" they asked._

 _"If it were a nudie picnic!" Pinkie threw off her clothes._

 _"I'm down with that!" Spike cheered, as he threw off his clothes without a care in the world._

 _"Let 'em fly, guys!" Tree Hugger cheered, as they all threw their clothing off and basked in the sunlight._

The group watched, as they saw Stone making out with Octavia which started leading into deeper communication, while Octavia cried, "Oh, this is so embarrassing."

"Wow, I really outdid myself there." Stone said feeling proud of himself.

Everyone watched feeling mortified, as other hardcore action was going on between the girls, like Applejack and Rarity smothering each other in their breasts. The two girls looked at each other uneasily. Bonbon and Lyra weren't too bothered by their make out since they've done it before, but never stoned.

 _They watched footage as Rainbow, Sunset, Vinyl, and Pinkie were rubbing themselves against the Smooze, "Smooze, you're so squishy!" Pinkie cooed._

 _"And slimey." Rainbow said, as she pressed herself against the creature._

 _Over by Spike, he was stoned out of his mind, while fooling around with Twilight, Fluttershy, and Tree Hugger, "Oh, Spike. Your claws feel so good." Tree Hugger moaned as Spike was groping her left breast._

 _"And your breasts are so hot." Spike panted._

 _"I know. They're just filled with so much positive goodness. And your beautiful aura makes me feel good all over." she caressed his face._

 _Spike smirked, as the two started kissing, while Fluttershy and Twilight were rubbing their bodies against the back of Spike's wings._

Spike, Twilight, and Fluttershy watched in disbelief at the footage of Spike making out with Tree Hugger, "Whoa." Spike gasped.

"Righteous." Tree Hugger said with joy.

 _When Spike and Tree Hugger broke lip contact, the dragon spoke, "Say Tree Hugger. I've got a harem going on as part of my dragon passion."_

 _"Fluttershy mentioned that. Free Love is such a radical sensation."_

 _"I know. Why don't you experience more and become part of it?" Spike offered._

 _"You want me to be part of your harem?" she asked._

 _"Sure. Twilight wouldn't mind. Would you, Twi?"_

 _Twilight who was too stoned to think straight answered, "Of course not. Anything for my darling, Spike." she nibbled on his neck, as Spike chuckled._

 _"Congratulations, Treezie." Fluttershy said._

 _"This is awesome. So why don't we join together and become one, Spike?" Tree Hugger asked._

 _"You had me at join together." Spike answered, as he and Tree Hugger mated like animals in mating season._

The group watched with twitchy eyes, while Spike had tissues up to his nose, "We're really doing it."

"You're going all out." Rainbow asked while gazing at the footage.

"Dang, and I thought we made out like wild." Stone told Octavia.

"If that's what Spike can do with Tree Hugger..." Rarity began.

"He's gotta have a lot of stamina." Applejack salivated.

 _Pinkie called out, "Let's bounce on Smooze!" she cried, as she created an ice staircase, and climbed up it. She jumped off it and landed on Smooze who sucked her in before she bounced off._

 _Everyone else tried their go, and bounced on and off Smooze, until it became too much for him to take and when Spike and Stone did a double cannon ball they smashes Smooze sending his slime everywhere and on everyone. They continued to act wild and crazy until they eventually passed out in the positions they woke up in._

Stone seeing there was no need to continue watching the footage, turned it off. There was silence among everyone, until Spike spoke up, "Ok, I think we can all agree that was the freakiest thing that's ever happened to all of us."

"Agreed." they answered together.

"So Tree Hugger is part of the harem now?" Bonbon asked.

"Looks like it." Lyra answered.

"Hold on! It can't actually count since we weren't in our right minds." Twilight injected.

"Yeah. We just said stuff due to the drugs, right?" Spike asked Tree Hugger.

"Actually, I remember it all." she answered.

"Remember?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"You mean ya knew what was happenin' the whole time?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"But you ate the cookies too." Sunset reminded her.

"Yeah. But I down stuff like that every day. I've developed sort of an immunity to it where I retain a large amount of my senses. And let me tell ya Spike, you really know how to treat your girls." she held him close.

"Well, thanks," Spike grinned sheepishly, while gazing to Twilight who crossed her arms while bearing a stern look, "Well, Twilight. Even though you and I weren't in our right minds. I think in the back of my mind I was going to ask her when the time was right. I mean she's no stranger to us now, right?"

Twilight kept her scowl on, before it faded and she sighed, "I guess you're right."

"Great. But I don't think we can ask her to live here. She does have her own stuff to do in Equestria." Spike said.

"Yeah, but I'll come and visit you whenever I can. I'll let Fluttershy know," Tree Hugged promised, before turning to Twilight, "And, Twilight. You and the rest keep this boys vibes positive, ok? I'd hate to think of anything harshing the flow of his vibes. It'd be like a super bummer, get what I'm sayin'?"

Twilight knowing what Tree Hugger meant, smiled and answered, "Yeah. Don't worry. We'll keep Spike as positive as the side of a battery."

"Sweet."

Pinkie Pie held up the camera containing the content, "So what do we do with this now?"

"I suggest we erase it." Twilight spoke up.

"What? Why?" Spike complained.

"The content here was something that only happened due to the influence of drugs. And the stuff we did on it, I'm sure some of us would like to forget ever happened."

"Quite right." Rarity agreed.

"Oh, yeah." Applejack nodded.

"Indeed so." Octavia finished.

"Can't we take a vote on it?" Spike pleaded.

"Very well. All in favor of keeping it?" Twilight asked. Spike, Pinkie, Tree Hugger, Lyra, and Bonbon raised their hands, "All oppose?" Twilight, and the rest of the group raised their hands, "It's decided."

"Traitor." Spike muttered to Stone, as he watched the footage on the camera be deleted.

"Well, it's gotten late and I think we could all use a good wash up." Twilight suggested.

"Yeah." the girls agreed.

"Tree Hugger, would you like to join us?" Fluttershy offered.

"Sure. A bath is just what I need for some cleansing of my soul."

Twilight smirked and turned to Spike, "Care to join us too, Spike?"

"Really?!" Spike gasped.

"If you want." Twilight winked.

"You're damn right I do!"

Stone rolled his eyes, until Octavia linked her arm with his, "Can Stone join us too, Twilight?"

"If he wants."

Octavia looked at Stone who smiled at her, "Why not?" Octavia smiled back.

Tree Hugger spoke up, "Hey, why don't we let Smooze join us too?"

"NO!" the girls cried, before calming down, "I mean. We wouldn't want his slime to mess up the water. You understand don't you, Smooze?" Rarity asked the creature who nodded.

"Well, then. Let's go." Twilight said, as the group left for the bath area.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, the centaur stood on his throne until a figure walked up to him. It was a teenage dragon with a red body and orange belly, "Kneel, Garble."

The dragon identified as Garble kneeled before him, "What did ya want from me, Mr. Tirek?"

"It's come to my attention Dragon Lord Torch will be summoning you and all the dragons of Equestria soon." Tirek began.

"For what reason?" Garble asked.

"Because he intends to step down as Dragon Lord."

"Whoa."

"And knowing about your dragon culture, all dragons must partake in an series of trials to prove who's worthy to become the next Lord of Dragon. That is where you come in."

"So you just want me to win that way you can have the dragons on your side as long as I tell them too?" the teen dragon asked.

"Not just yet. There is a dragon that will be there I personally want you to dispose of. Spike drake, the vessel to the Dragon King." Tirek instructed.

"The vessel to the dragon king?" Garble asked, "Are you sure you wanna send me to do this? I mean I am pretty impressive, but how can I fight a dragon with the power of a king?"

"Fear not. For I shall grant onto you some of my power to help you fight him."

"Whoa. So you want me to destroy him?"

"That would be my desire, but if you cannot destroy him there's still the back up plan. Once you become Dragon Lord he will also have no choice but to obey your command. And you will have him serve under me. Understood?!" Tirek asked in a loud tone.

Garble shook from the intensity of his voice, and answered nervously, "Yes, sir."

"Good. Now to bless you with some of my power." Tirek's horns glowed as a beam of red and yellow magic shot from between his horns and engulfed Garble. Garble screamed in pain form the overwhelming magic coursing through his veins, until his muscles got bigger, his claws and teeth sharper and his eyes glowing red. Garble laughed maniacally, as Tirek smirked feeling confident that his newest scheme would succeed.

 **(And there you go. Spike and his group had a psychedelic acid trip and woke up in compromising positions. Don't miss next time where Spike and Stone are called by the Dragon Lord.)**


	58. Call of the Dragon Lord

**(Been some time since I last updated this. But I got the time to continue with it here.)**

At the Drake mansion one afternoon, Spike, his girls, Octavia, and Cadence were off to the side watching Stone and Shining Armor in the middle of a Roman Eating Contest, with both of them stuffing hot dogs into their mouths and gobbling them down, "How did they end up partaking in this barbaric contest again?" Rarity asked in repulse.

"Those two love their little competitions." Cadence replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Still, I'm all for a good contest, but I could never do this." Spike replied.

"Stone has been starving himself all day for this occasion." Octavia noted.

"I could never starve myself." Pinkie replied.

The two continued to eat, with both of them looking on the verge of throwing it all back up, until Shining Armor caved in, "I'm out!"

"Stone is the winner!" Rainbow declared.

"Yes!" Stone pumped a fist.

"How the hell can you eat that much?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"What can I say? I have the stomach for it." Stone patted his stomach, while cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

"Well, after that gross display I may be skipping lunch." Spike told the girls, until suddenly both he and Stone's bodies glowed.

"Spike! Stone! You're glowing!" Pinkie gasped.

"Like night lights." Fluttershy added.

"Yeah we can see that." Stone noted.

"And I'm also burning all over!" Spike cried, as he rolled across the carpet hoping it would help with the itch, but to no avail.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm sending a message to the princesses." Cadence said, as she used her magic to teleport a letter to Celestia and Luna.

"How come you're not burning from it, Stone?" Bonbon asked, seeing he wasn't reacting to it like Spike.

"It's not that bad to me. Spike just can't take it like I can." he replied like it was no big.

After Spike stopped rolling around it didn't burn as much, but was uncomfortable, "Will somebody please explain what's going on with us?!"

"Don't worry, we have an answer." Came Celestia's voice, as she and Luna exit through a portal.

"Are Spike and Stone sick, Princess?" Rarity asked Celestia.

"Don't worry, they're both fine." Celestia assured her.

"How is this fine?" Spike strained while scratching his back.

"This, Spike, is the call of the Dragon Lord." Luna explained, as Celestia gave her few cents.

"Dragons glow whenever the Dragon Lord is in need of them in the Dragon Lands."

"Great. But how do you make it stop?" Spike asked, as Rainbow and Applejack started scratching his back when he couldn't continue himself.

"The only way to end the summons is to answer it. You and Stone must journey to the Dragon Lands and see what is expected of you." Luna instructed.

"Just us?" Spike asked, "Can't the girls come?"

"They may, but it probably would be problematic since not too many ponies venture to that side of Equestria." Luna said.

"But maybe if someone were to inform the Dragon Lord of it then he may be persuaded to allow them passage." Celestia put in.

"Who do you have in mind?" Twilight asked.

"Bahamut himself." Celestia answered.

"Bahamut?" Spike asked, "But he lives inside me. Who's gonna even truly believe he's within me?"

"We have been studying a way to counter that problem, and in the end my sister and I have created this." Luna levitated up a medallion of a red gemstone.

"Hey, nice bling." Spike said.

"How's a medallion gonna help?" Rainbow asked.

"Try it on, Spike. And we'll see if it works," Celestia instructed, as she levitated it over to Spike. Spike put it on and it glowed a bit, "Dragon King, can you hear us?" she asked.

From the medallion came a familiar voice to Spike, "Yes. I read you loud and clear, Princess." the gem glowed with every word he said.

The girls gasped, as Lyra spoke, "Who was that?"

"My partner." Spike answered, as the King spoke.

"Greetings, everyone. I am the Dragon King Bahamut. So nice to finally be able to converse with all of you."

"The feeling's mutual, sir." Twilight answered with respect.

Pinkie went over sticking her face to the medallion, "Hiya, Kingy. I'm Pinkie Pie, that's Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer, Lyra, Bonbon..."

"Yes! I know who you all are. I've been here the whole time."

"He's right." Twilight confirmed.

"So Dragon Lord Torch is summoning you two, eh? I wonder what the old boy wants?" Bahamut chuckled.

"You know the Dragon Lord?" Spike asked.

"Know him? Torch and I go way back, though back then there was no Lord title."

"Right because you're the King." Vinyl noted.

"Precisely. Anyway now that I am able to communicate, I can convince Torch to allow you girls to be in his presence with protection."

"You promise?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"I would never lie about this."

"Then we'll leave them in your care, Bahamut." Luna said.

Celestia turned to the girls, "Be very careful. The Dragon Lands are very dangerous to pony folk. While you're there don't make a spectacle of yourselves."

"We promise to behave, Princess." Twilight promised.

"Good. Then you should leave at once." the Princess of the Sun instructed.

"Wait. If we're going far, I'll need to pack the essentials." Rarity said, as she went up for her room.

Applejack rolled her eyes, "Oh, boy. We better make sure she doesn't overdo it." The girls went up with Rarity.

Stone patted Spike's shoulder, "Well, Spike. You're finally going to be meeting dragons just like you now."

"Yeah. Great. I just hope I don't make myself look like an idiot to them." he sighed, until Celestia and Luna comforted him.

"Remember, Spike, you're not alone in this." Celestia began.

"You'll have the support of Stone and the girls with you." Luna added.

"Not to mention you got me to back you up." Bahamut put in.

Spike hearing their words of support smiled, "Thanks, guys. I feel much better and assured now."

Soon the group stood together with a traveling bag each, "Good luck to all of you, and stay safe." Celestia told them.

"You betcha, Princess." Spike said, as a portal opened up for them. As they stepped inside the portal closed.

* * *

In Equestria, the group reappeared in their pony or dragon forms. They looked around seeing they were in a barren valley, "What is this place?" Fluttershy asked.

"Welcome to the Dragon Lands." Bahamut answered.

"Must be nice being back home, huh?" Applejack asked.

"Indeed. The scenery does look familiar though. Guess some things really don't change."

"So where to do we go now?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

The medallion levitated up as if responding to Bahamut's aura and tugged Spike forward, "This way." the Dragon King answered, as Spike was tugged along.

"Hey, easy! Spike tried keeping up with the medallion.

"You heard the King. Move out." Stone instructed, as they followed Spike and the medallion.

They followed the trail before coming across a castle atop a volcano, "Is this it?" Bonbon inquired.

"Yes. Welcome to the Castle of the Dragon Lord. Still in good shape after all these centuries."

"Did you ever live there?" Rainbow asked.

"Once upon a time. Oh, I'll never forget the first day I walked through those doors."

"You can reminisce later," Spike replied, "Right now we got a Lord to meet."

"Killjoy." Bahamut grumbled.

"Do your conversations with Bahamut usually turn out this way?" Twilight asked Spike.

"More or less."

So they walked up to the castle, and saw two dragon guards guarding the entrance. They were blue scaled and wore armor, while also glowing like Spike and Stone. When they saw the group approaching, they blocked them off, "Halt, who goes there?"

"Spike Drake." Spike introduced himself.

"And I'm Stone Edge. We've come to speak with Dragon Lord Torch."

"The Lord isn't seeing anyone today." one guard spoke.

"And what are ponies doing with you?" the second asked suspiciously.

"They're with us." Stone answered.

"And I'm sure Dragon Lord Torch will make an exception for us. For we bring to him an old friend of his." Spike explained.

The two guards looked at each other as if debating. When they came to an answer, one spoke, "Follow us, and stay close."

"Thank you, guards." Twilight thanked them.

The guards showed the group through the castle halls, which looked more medieval than Canterlot castle or the Crystal Empire castle. From the ceilings hung old tapestries of dragons, and on the wall were portraits of past Dragon Lords. When they saw a picture of a familiar dragon, Bahamut spoke quietly so they could hear him, "That's me from so long ago. I was quite the looker in those days."

Spike whispered, "You look like you're more of a 'Look at that!' type."

Bahamut scoffed, "You can be very mean sometimes."

They entered the throne room chamber and saw sitting atop a stone platform was a colossal sized dragon with bluish green scales, red wings, yellow teeth, and yellow to orange horns that extended down from his head like mammoth tusks. Around his body was black armor and on his head was a three pointed red crystal that acted like a crown, and on one of his horns was a golden ring.

"Whoa." the girls gasped.

"That is one big dragon." Fluttershy's legs shook.

"Presenting Dragon Lord Torch, Lord of all Dragons!" one of the guards announced.

"What is the meaning of this?!" the Dragon Lord demanded in a booming voice that almost knocked the group off their feet.

"Wow. That's some voice." Rainbow gasped.

The second guard spoke, "My lord, forgive us, but these visitors wished to see you. The purple dragon claims to have an old friend of yours with him."

"Old friend?" Torch asked, as he looked down at Spike who felt like an ant compared to the big dragon. Torch lowered his head down to Spike as if studying him, while Spike kept it together not wanting to panic from what the Lord could do to him. Suddenly Torch erupted into laughter much to everyone's confusion, "Ha! I thought I recognized your aura in the room, Bahamut!"

Bahamut spoke from the medallion, "Yes. Good to see you again, Torch. I see you've really hit a growth spurt in the last century or so."

"You know it," Torch turned to Stone studying him, "Well, what do you know? You must be that son of Silver Streak and Amethyst."

"Yes. Stone Edge, sir." Stone replied.

"This is such a treat. Ember, come here!" he called out.

Flying down was a female dragon who looked no taller than the girls. She had brilliant red eyes, Moderate phthalo blue spikes, her scales were colored brilliant cyan with a pale turquoise underbelly and wing membrane gradient of moderate indigo to light cobalt blue. She had horns like Torch's colored light apple greenish gray. What was shocking is that the dragon was completely naked, which wasn't surprising since dragons don't wear clothing, but to Spike this was a great sight to behold. He eyed her up noticing she sported a DD cup rack size.

'Babe and Bare Boobage alert.' he thought to himself.

"May I present to you my daughter, Princess Ember," Torch introduced them, "Ember, greet our guests."

"Hey." Ember waved a claw with no interest.

"Well, ain't she a ray of sunshine." Applejack whispered to Sunset and Pinkie.

"Ember, this here dragon is carrying none other than the spirit of my oldest and dearest friend, Bahamut." Torch explained.

"Seriously? The Dragon King lives in this guy?" Ember eyed Spike up, while noticing his own gaze upon her which was downward, "What're you staring at?"

"Nothing!" Spike answered, as he shifted his gaze upward. Twilight sighed knowing exactly what he was focused on.

Bahamut spoke, "It's as the rumors stated, Torch. My body was destroyed, but my spirit was transferred into the Fire Ruby. And now I have been reincarnated into this boy here."

"What is your name young one?" Torch asked Spike.

"Spike Drake, sir."

"What part of Equestria are you from?"

"Well, I'm not native to Equestria."

Bahamut answered, "Spike here descends from the human world."

"The human world? Well, this is certainly unexpected."

"I know. But I've grown quite fond of the boy here."

"Oh, Bahamut. I didn't know you cared." Spike cooed.

Torch looked at the ponies, "And you brought ponies with you? For what reason?"

Twilight approached, "Dragon Lord Torch, I am Princess Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia. We've come here on behalf of her."

"Student of Celestia? Well, the girl always did love taking on apprentices. Looks like you were the one in a long time to ascend to her level of status." he noted her wings and horn.

"I humbly request you as an old friend that Twilight and the others bare witness to whatever you plan involving your call." Bahamut requested.

"Anything for an old friend, Bahamut. Come, we're just about to sit down for dinner. You're all welcomed to join us until the remaining dragons arrive."

"Thank you, Lord Torch." Rarity thanked him.

"Ember, please show our guests to the dining hall."

"Sure thing, dad. Come on." She told the group, as they followed her.

As they walked through the hall, Spike tried to make conversation with the Princess, "Your pop seems like a very nice guy."

"Yeah? You should see him when he gets cranky." Ember warned him.

"I've seen it." Bahamut replied.

"So do you have any idea why he's summoning all dragons here of all times?" Twilight inquired.

"I do, but I shouldn't say anything," Ember replied, "Otherwise dad will get pissed I've spoiled the surprise."

"Forgive me for being nosey, but I'm sensing some hostility with you and your dad." Bonbon noted.

"Whatever." Ember rebuffed,.

Spike whispered to Stone, "She is naked and she doesn't seem to care."

"Dragons native to Equestria aren't particularly fashionable, so they walk around however they please with no sense of modesty," Stone explained, "Still be careful where you look at her. I'm sure Torch wouldn't like the idea of you ogling his daughter the way you ogle others."

"Right." Spike laughed nervously, as they arrived at the dining hall. They each took a seat at the big table, with Spike sitting in between Twilight and Rarity, while Ember sat near the biggest seat where her father normally sat.

* * *

Soon Torch arrived and took his seat, as food was brought in composed of meats, and to the girls surprise healthier foods, "Dragon Lord Torch, you actually have food ponies eat here?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course. Our chef can make just about anything for any creature." Torch explained, as he tossed some bits of meat into his giant mouth.

"Question, sir. How did the title Dragon King turn into Dragon Lord?" Twilight asked with interest.

Torch explained, "Well, originally it was always Dragon King. Bahamut and I during our younger years always dreamed of being king. We trained and worked our way up, until we finally came of age to partake in the event that determines the next Dragon ruler. Then when the day came, we both partook in the event proving our strengths and what not. And to mine and every dragons surprise, Bahamut was declared king."

Bahamut spoke, "That's right. Since then I ruled the dragons firm but just. Until one day war broke out among the dragons, as rivaling dragons staged a revolt against me and anyone close to me. I fought hard till the last breath, but in the end they destroyed my body. The dragon elders however knew of a way to save me. They sealed my spirit away inside of the Fire Ruby which now lies within you, Spike."

"The elders knew many more dragons would try and take it and use it for who knows what," Torch continued, "For safety measures, the ruby was entrusted to Princess Celestia to watch over. Though how was it the ruby was merged into Spike?"

"That's on me, sir," Twilight spoke up, "You see, we've had a lot of enemies rising up recently, and I felt that Spike would be a perfect candidate to house the Fire Ruby and protect the Dragon King's power. So Princess Celestia entrusted the ruby to me. When Spike was on the verge of death I used it to restore him and in the process grant him the power of Bahamut."

"Clever move. And since Bahamut's death the title of king felt too high of a hierarchy for us. So it was then the title of Dragon Lord was made. Many since then had taken on the title, including myself. I have reigned as Dragon Lord for many many years now."

"And I'm glad you didn't rage war on the ponies of Equestria." Bahamut said.

Torch choked, "What do you take me for? A monster? I have no beef with the ponies of Equestria, nor do I have any interest in war at this day and age. Both our sides have had nothing but peace. And I should hope it stays that way."

"You and me both," Pinkie replied, "I mean why would anyone want to start a war to begin with? Isn't it better to have peace?"

"Tell that to the enemies we've been fighting for months now." Rainbow reminded her.

Torch slid a big bowl of gems before Spike, and spoke, "Ya ever try eating a gem, Spike?"

"Well, no. Personally I find gemstones too beautiful to eat."

"And nothing personal, but the idea of it just sounds like a crime." Rarity said with a shudder.

"Maybe so, but give it a whirl. You might actually like it." the lord insisted.

Spike took a sapphire gemstone from the bowl before taking a bite out of it. His eyes suddenly lit up, "Hey. This is good," he popped the rest in his mouth, "I didn't know gemstones could be so tasty," he started taking hand fulls of gems before stuffing them in his mouth, "Oh delicious."

"Uh, Spike." Twilight tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Spike asked, until he looked to his side seeing Rarity looking distraught at what he was doing. He smiled sheepishly with bits of gems stuck in his teeth, "Sorry, Rarity."

Torch laughed, "He has your appetite, Bahamut. Though how is it living inside of another?"

"Well, he's adapted well into his new dragon body since I was reincarnated inside him. Though it wasn't easy to put up with him. You should see what his Dragon Passion is."

"Oh, do tell." Torch looked interested.

"He has an obsession with ladies, particularly ones who're well endowed. As you can see the girls who have accompanied him."

Torch looked upon the girls minus Octavia who sat with Stone, seeing what his old friend meant, "So I see. Quite a hoard you've built up so far."

"Well, this is just the beginning, Dragon Lord Torch," Spike replied, "Because it's my dream to build a harem of girls!" he declared.

Ember looked across from Spike feeling disturbed, "Are you serious?"

"Believe me, he is." Bahamut replied.

Ember looked at the other girls, "And you all don't have a problem with this?"

"Well, while it's unorthodox, we've all come to love Spike because we got to know the kind of person he really is." Rarity explained.

"He just has that affect on us." Vinyl added.

"A dragon hording pony girls," Torch said amusingly, "That's certainly a first. Most of us dragons have passion on gems, treasure, and any other shiny objects. Sadly when one becomes too obsessed with their hoard it also decreases their intellect. A flaw with us dragons."

"So then how come I don't feel dumb or anything?" Spike asked.

"Because unlike a dragons normal passion, yours allows you to be surrounded by others who help stimulate your mind and growth. Though many dragons can control their hoarding urges while maintaining a level of brains like myself."

"Huh? I had no idea you girls have been keeping my brain from melting." Spike joked, and they laughed.

"And it's also ironic, Bahamut himself was also a dragoness' fella himself during our days." Torch noted.

"Really? Bahamut was a playboy?" Spike asked, while looking at his medallion which responded.

"It was a long time ago. And I had no time for love."

"No time for love?" Sunset asked in shock.

"Surely you jest," Rarity replied, "You must have some kind of love in your heart back then."

"I did have friends and such, but not on the level of Spike's."

"I had no idea." Spike said feeling sorry.

"Some things I prefer to keep to myself."

Torch spoke, "Well, we best eat up. The other dragons will be arriving soon." Everyone nodded and chowed down.

* * *

Later on, everyone was gathered outside the castle at a meeting point in the valley. Spike and the girls who stood up by Torch and Ember saw all the dragons gathering around with their scales glowing like theirs, "I've never seen so many dragons before." Lyra gasped.

"They don't look any bigger than Spike or Stone." Octavia noted.

"Dragon growth is sort of a slow process," Bahamut began, "The longer a dragon lives the bigger they become. But some dragons can keep their size at a minimum should they choose to control their growth."

"Then does Dragon Lord Torch let himself grow that big so he can tower over all?" Pinkie asked, as Ember whispered back.

"You guessed it."

When all the dragons were gathered around Torch's stand point, he announced to them, "Dragons of Equestria! Hear me! Welcome to the first meeting of dragons in a very long time. As you all know I have been Dragon Lord longer than many of you can remember, and my reign has been extraordinary," when Torch looked among the dragons seeing no response bellowed, "AGREE WITH ME!" his voice shook the valley.

The dragons started applauding and chanting Torch's name, as Twilight cleaned her ear out, "And I thought the Royal Canterlot voice was loud."

"I know." Bonbon agreed.

Torch made the dragons cease their cheers so he could continue, "Unfortunately, according to Dragon Law it is time for me to step down. Sad I know," he once again saw no reaction, "BE SAD!" the dragons put on sob faces.

Pinkie cried on Fluttershy, "That's the saddest thing ever!"

"Why're you crying? This is dragon business." Ember reminded her.

Pinkie ceased crying, "I know. But I wouldn't wanna be rude to your dad."

"And this is why I have summoned you all," Torch continued, "To compete for the throne in The Gauntlet of Fire!" the dragons cheered, as Spike was curious.

"A tournament to determine the next ruler? Is this how its always been done?"

"Always. The position should not be of just a family legacy, but open to all dragons." Bahamut answered.

Torch held up a small scepter between two of his digits. The scepter had a red gemstone at the top, "Whomever has the strength and fortitude to retrieve this Bloodstone Scepter from the Heart of the Flamecano will be crowned LORD OF THE DRAGONS!" He flicked the scepter sending it flying across the water and landing into a volcano on another island.

When the scepter fell into the volcano, it released a red shockwave that washed over the dragons making their scales return to normal. Spike seeing the glowing stopped felt relieved, "That's more like it. I was starting to get itchy below the belt."

"Shh." Stone shushed him, as Torch explained the tournament further.

"The Gauntlet is dangerous. For I designed it myself. Only dragons with my ferocity, strength, and determination will be able to finish. We will gather at the cliff tomorrow morning at Zero Six Hundred Hours when the sun rises!" The dragons cheered.

"Ooh, this tournament sounds so much fun." Pinkie cheered.

"Didn't you hear the Dragon Lord?" Fluttershy asked, "He said it was dangerous."

"I know, that's what makes it so fun." Pinkie said with her excitement still in tact.

Torch spoke up, "And now that that's out of the way, I would like to introduce to you some special dragons who will be joining us," Stone stepped forward for all to see, "First may I introduce to you Stone Edge, son of Silver Streak, one of Equestria's legendary sword wielders!"

One dragon from below spoke, "How can he take part in the Gauntlet? He's not even a real dragon."

Stone frowned at this claim, until Torch spoke, "Anything with dragon blood in them is still considered dragon to me! Got that?!" the dragon winced and nodded, "Good. Our next guest is one dragon many of you may have heard of from the kingdoms of Canterlot and even the Crystal Empire. Spike Drake, vessel to my old friend Bahamut the former Dragon King!"

Spike stepped forward seeing all eyes on him, "Hello, dragons! It's really an honor to be here amongst you all. I'll admit it is a new experience for me since I've mostly been acquainted with ponies most of the time," Spike noticed the dragons looked uninterested in his talk of ponies, "But I assure you, my associating with ponies does make me weak or anything like that. In fact they're the ones that make me stronger!" he declared.

When the dragons didn't response Torch bellowed, "APPLAUD HIM!" the dragons obeying their order applauded Spike. Spike however could see through it and knew they only did it because they were ordered.

Bahamut spoke up so all could hear him, "Thank you, Spike for that lovely speech. And now I personally would like to say a few words to the dragons of this generation. It has been a very long time since I ruled here and walked among the dragons that came before most of you. And looking at you all today I can only express my deepest disappointment!"

The dragons were confused by his words, while the ponies were worried about Bahamut making enemies for Spike. One dragon spoke up, "What've you got to be disappointed in?"

"I have learned of what has happened to our race over the years, and found out all you dragons do with your lives is hoard, eat, sleep, and terrorize for your own amusement. And you wonder why so many other creatures fear us and call us monsters! In my day we dragons were noble creatures that represented wisdom and strength. I don't know what it was that made dragons forget this, but I promise you this our ancestors would be rotting in their graves if they could see you all today. Thank you."

Torch announced, "You have heard it here. Now all of you go and rest up for tomorrow the Gauntlet of Fire begins!" As dragons were dismissed, Ember was about to take off only for Torch to pull her back with his giant claw, "And where do you think you're going?"

"To prepare for the Gauntlet tomorrow." she answered bluntly.

"No you're not. You're not physically prepared for this tournament."

Spike and the group were surprised to see Torch say such a thing to his own blood. Ember however was prepared to argue, "I'm ten times smarter than most of these boulder heads down there and you know it!"

Torch however wasn't swayed, "It takes more than brains to win such a tournament like this. It was designed for a big strong dragon to win. Because it takes a big strong dragon to lead."

Spike muttered to Twilight, "And yet none of these dragons here are any bigger so why does he have to talk to her like she's a speck of dust?"

"That's being an overprotective dad for you." she replied.

"Besides, as your father I forbid you from entering!" Torch declared.

Ember growled, "You just don't want me to reach my full potential!" she flew off in a huff.

"Whoa. And I thought Limestone got grumpy." Pinkie said in amaze.

Torch turned to his guests, "Sorry you had to see that. Ember's entered that rebellious phase in life."

"We've all been there." Rainbow admitted.

Bahamut spoke up, "Torch, while it's no place for me to question your parental decisions. I have to say don't you think you're not giving Ember the chance she deserves?"

"It is a father's duty to protect his children from dangers. It's no different than being Dragon Lord."

"I think you may be taking your position as Lord of Dragons more over your position as a Father to Ember." Spike spoke up.

"Spike, please." Twilight tried to stop him.

Torch got down to Spike's face, "Watch yourself, boy. You may have my old friend within you, but I won't hesitate to crush you. Do I make myself clear?"

Spike kept a brave face up, and answered, "Crystal."

"Good. Now you and Stone feel free to mingle about with the other Dragons. I have much to prepare for."

"What about us?" Octavia inquired.

"You lot try and keep your distance from the dragons. They may obey me, but they have a tendency to start fights of their own accord." Torch took off back to his castle.

Stone pulled Spike over, "Well, come on, Spike. Let's see our competition." he and Spike went down to join the other dragons.

* * *

As they approached many dragons swarmed them with questions and all, but Stone rebuffed them, while Spike felt like he was being mobbed, "Spike, is it true you fight Nightmare Moon, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra?"

"Yes, I..."

"Is it also true you're looking to form a harem of girls?"

"Well, I have been..."

"Just so you know I'm single!" a female dragon said.

"Get in line." another female dragon shoved her aside.

"Me first!"

Spike watched as many girl dragons were fighting each other to get to him. Spike started feeling nervous about this, 'Wow. Dragon girls fight even rougher than normal girls. I should probably avoid them until they're calmer.' he thought, before slipping away from them and continued to walk with Stone.

"Too much for you?" Stone asked.

"Too violent, actually. I like watching girls fight over me, but if they did then this whole place would be up in flames." Spike answered, as Stone chuckled.

The two started overhearing some of the other dragons gossip about what they would do if they won the Gauntlet. A female dragon spoke to one, "When I become Dragon Lord I will make burps an official greeting."

The dragon she was talking to replied, "Hah! You? Please. When I win. I will pillage Equestria for pillows. Why should ponies be comfortable while we sleep on rocks?"

Stone spoke up, "I thought you all enjoyed sleeping on rocks."

"Who asked you?" the dragon asked.

"Just a dragon trying to get involved." Stone replied.

Spike spoke, "Yeah. And is that seriously all you guys can think of. Petty laws and ideas? While I don't mind the burp greeting, but pillaging Equestria for pillows? Look I know some ponies and I'll bet they can get you some real comfortable pillows."

The dragon looked interested, "You do?"

"Uh-huh." Spike promised.

Before another would could be said, Garble walked up, "Don't start trying to butter the competition up. After all that's just like how competitors like you would do. Play on a dragons desire to lower their guard so you can claim the title for yourself."

"I have no intention of doing such a cruel method, Mr..."

"Garble. And don't you forget it." Garble warned Spike.

"Garble. Right. Anyway I was merely just trying to be nice to a fellow dragon."

"Dragons don't do nice." the red dragon replied.

"Says who?" Spike argued.

"That's how it's always been."

"Wow. Bahamut was right. The dragon society has really gone down hill since his days." Spike said in disbelief.

"That old mans days are over. This is the dawning of a new age for dragons. And I will be the one to lead them in a revolution against the ponies of Equestria." Garble declared.

Bahamut spoke from the medallion, "Watch yourself, kid. A dragon who roars with cockiness is always the first to fall."

"Mind your own business, you old fossil." Garble snuffed, as he walked on.

Stone and Spike watched him leave, before taking their own leave, "I don't like this." Spike told Stone.

"I know. Most of these dragons have their own kind of agendas which could be bad for the ponies of Equestria." Stone agreed.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I do," Stone agreed, "As much as I'd hate to admit it. One of us may have to win the Gauntlet for the sake of Equestria."

"Agreed. Better tell the girls about this." Spike suggested, as the two went back to warn the girls.

* * *

That night in Twilight's assigned room, the boys had just informed them of what they learned, "You really believe the dragons might be willing to wage war on Equestria should any of them win?" Rarity asked in worry.

"After what Garble said, I can assume there are plenty of dragons in the crowd who might share his belief." Spike answered.

"But that can't happen. We should warn Torch of this." Sunset suggested.

Bahamut spoke, "It won't make a difference. Torch is stepping down and has already declared for the tournament. He will not be able to give orders once a new leader is victorious."

"So what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Spike and I will have to play to win the title and ensure no dragon like Garble gets any idea of waging war." Stone explained.

"Play to win?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah. One of us has to become Dragon Lord." Spike replied.

"Spike, while being Dragon Lord sounds like a dream, you already have responsibilities." Twilight reminded him.

"Well, what choice is there? It's either me, Stone, or one of them."

"And personally I'm not all for ruling the dragons. Sounds like too much work for me." Stone added.

"And yet you still wanna partake in it?" Octavia asked.

"If I must."

"Well, I guess there's no talking you two out of it, huh?" Applejack inquired.

"Nope." Stone answered.

"Well, it's late. We need our rest for the Gauntlet tomorrow." Spike said, 'Have a good night, girls."

"Goodnight, Spike." the girls said, as he left with Stone giving one last hug to Octavia before turning in as well.

As Spike was about to head to his room, he looked down a window seeing Ember flying off while carrying a bucket, "Now where's she off to?" he wondered, as he went to follow her.

* * *

Outside the castle, where no one could see her, Ember was applying camouflage paint to her body, "I'll show him. I'll show all of them I'm not just some Princess that needs to be protected." she grumbled to herself, while lathering some paint on her legs.

"Sounds like someone's got issues," Spike's voice came. Ember spun around to attack only for her arm to be caught by Spike's claw, "Easy there. No need to get worked up, ok."

"What're you doing out here?" Ember questioned with suspicion.

"I think that's my line. What's with the camouflage paint?"

"None of your business." Ember replied coldly.

"So much hostility. Torch was right, you are at that age." Bahamut said.

"If you two tell my dad I was out here, I'm gonna..." Ember raised a fist while threatening them, until Spike cut her off.

"Easy, Ember. I'm not gonna tell him anything I don't even know about. So why are you out here lathering up?"

"I'm camouflaging my scales so my dad won't recognize me."

"Why would you do that?"

"To compete in the Gauntlet of Fire."

"Really, against your dads wishes?" Spike asked.

"I don't care what he says!" she growled, "I'm gonna show him and every other dragon who thinks I'm a little princess that there are better things than being big and strong."

Spike smiled, "Such spirit and passion. Sounds like fitting qualities for a Lord of Dragons."

"Indeed." Bahamut agreed.

Ember taken aback by their words spoke, "You think so?"

"I know so," Spike answered, "I do like strong girls who don't need others to protect them. Shows how independent they are."

"Well, thanks." Ember replied while preserving her pride.

"But how long has your dad been like this?" Spike asked.

Ember sighed, "Since I was hatched he's doted on me so much, and now that I'm growing up he's refusing to acknowledge that."

"That's a father for you." Spike replied.

"Yeah, but not just a father. The ruler of all dragons." Ember replied.

"True, though I commend you for taking this initiative. Sometimes you gotta prove to others your worthy of something even without telling them."

"I just hope winning it will help convince him."

"Torch has always been a stubborn one, dear Ember," Bahamut said, "But beneath his stubborn hide is a dragon who cares deeply for his own."

"And I respect that, but I'll never get anywhere in life if he keeps putting size and strength over everything." she sighed.

Spike looked at the dragon girl knowing how desperately she wanted the title of Dragon Lord. Coming to sa new decision, he spoke, "You know what? I'm gonna help you."

Ember did a double take at what he said, "You what?"

"I'm gonna help you in becoming Dragon Lord."

"Why would you wanna help me?" Ember asked feeling suspicious.

"One, because I have no desire to rule all dragons. While it does sound awesome, it also sounds like too much work for me. And two, I have bigger things to deal with than becoming Lord."

"Oh, yeah. You've been fighting villains and monsters since you became a dragon." Ember recalled.

"That's right. And like you said, you're smarter than all those boulder heads who're just looking to make meaningless laws just to benefit them alone."

"Uh, thanks." Ember replied, while looking away so he wouldn't noticed her face blushing.

"Plus I got a feeling you wouldn't declare war on ponies or anyone else for biased reasons."

"Hell no. I'm no war monger like other creatures throughout history."

"Another reason why I want to help you."

"You'd really do that for me?" Ember asked in disbelief.

"I do." Spike confirmed.

"And so would I," came another voice. The two looked and saw Stone approaching, "Sorry to eavesdrop but your conversation was so good I didn't wanna interrupt it."

"Why do you want to help me?" Ember asked.

"Much like Spike I don't have any interest in being Dragon Lord, and I also have my own work with helping him and the girls."

"So how about it, Ember? Partners?" Spike offered his claw out followed by Stone.

Ember looked at the two feeling this assuring aura around them before smiling and shook their claws, "Partners... Just so you two know, this doesn't mean we're going to pick flowers or exchange necklaces or anything like that."

"Don't worry, we don't do that stuff anyway." Stone assured her.

"Good. Now think you guys can help apply this paint to me?"

"Sure thing." Spike answered, as both he and Stone applied the camouflage paint to her scales.

As Stone was lathering up her wings, Spike was looking down at Ember's rack with his paint covered hands trembling, "Well, what're you waiting for?" Ember asked, while getting impatient.

"Sorry, it's just you don't mind where I'm about to touch you?" Spike asked.

"Should I be?"

"Well, no. Believe me I have no problem. Though you know from what everyone said I do have the qualities of a pervert." Spike winced while admitting it.

"If it's between that or the chance to compete I'll take my chances with your hands."

'Oh, those words are so beautiful,' Spike thought, as he started lathering the paint on Ember's breasts while savoring the feeling, 'Perfect size and shape for fondling. This is awesome!' he heard Ember moan, "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, it's just... Try not to tease me like this, ok?" she blushed.

"Oh, right," he thought, 'Looks like she's got a side that loves this stuff too.'

'Spike, I don't think it's wise for you to be thinking about her like this,' Bahamut warned him, 'Remember what Torch would do if he heard you had these illicit thoughts about his daughter.'

'I know, but I can't help it.' Spike thought back while enjoying lathering up Ember, until her body looked like camouflage.

Meanwhile in Garble's assigned room, he was kneeling before a magic screen where Tirek was displayed on it, "Everything's in order, Master Tirek. They don't suspect a thing."

"Good. Keep it that way until the time is right. For tomorrow I expect nothing but victory from you."

"Yes, master." Garble answered, as his eyes glowed while gave a sinister laugh.

 **(And there you go. The Gauntlet of Fire has just begun and now Spike and Stone must help Ember become Dragon Lord before one of the others like Garble does. Catch you next time.)**


	59. The Gauntlet of Fire

**(And welcome to my next chapter. Here Spike and Stone must help Ember become Dragon Lord before some other Dragon does.)**

At the castle of the Dragon Lord, Spike was lying in his bed sleeping peacefully once again having a fantasy about his harem, "Yes, Twilight. That's the spot. Rarity! Oh, yes so soft," he was suddenly brought out of his slumber by a dragon's roar which practically shook the area. Spike ended up falling out of bed bright and awake, "Ugh! Dragon's roaring is worse than alarm clocks," he groaned, before remembering, "Right, The Gauntlet of Fire. I got to get over to the cliff." Spike got changed and transformed into his dragon self before heading off.

As he left his room he spotted Stone all set, "Morning, Spike."

"Morning, Stone. Nice to see you're not sleeping in." Spike joked.

"There's too much riding on this tournament, Spike. No time for being lazy."

"That's good to hear." Spike said, as they left the castle and flew for the cliff.

* * *

As they arrived, they saw the rest of the dragons were arriving as well. Spike looked around seeing many of the dragons were wearing sets of armor and helmets for protection. He and Stone suddenly saw the painted Ember also wearing armor to hide herself from her father. They kept silent as Torch announced, "Welcome, Dragons, to the Gauntlet of Fire. I hope you had a good nights rest because you'll have needed it. Remember, you all came here to compete at your own peril. And now there's no turning back. Flying to Flamecano Island is the first of many challenges you will face in your quest to find the Bloodstone Scepter. The first dragon to obtain it and bring it back here will be the new Dragon Lord!"

The dragons cheered, while Spike and Stone pretended to be excited. Spike was suddenly startled by louder cheering, "YOU CAN DO IT, SPIKE!" Spike looked over and saw Pinkie Pie dressed as a cheerleader while waving pompoms around. She and the rest of the girls were off to the side ready to see their two dragon friends off.

"My own cheer squad. I'm so popular." Spike chuckled.

Torch spoke up, "You all may begin at the blow of my fire!" and with that, Torch launched a blast of fire and the dragons took off flying for the island.

"And they're off!" Applejack called.

"Yes, they are," Torch said, and yawned, "Well, I'm gonna catch me some winks until one of them returns." he was ready to go off.

"Don't you wanna know how it's going on with them?" Lyra asked.

"It'll make no difference to me. Whoever makes it here with the scepter will be my successor." Torch left to go nap.

"I can't believe we have to sit back and just wait." Rainbow sighed in boredom.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Twilight smirked, as she used her magic to display a rectangular screen with Spike and Stone in it flying across the sea while avoiding blasts of water shooting up from the mouths of sea worms.

"You can do it, Spike!" Bonbon cheered.

"Go, Stone!" Octavia cheered her boyfriend on.

* * *

With the two dragons, they were flying around the geysers of water being shot up, while other dragons ended up getting hit and landed in the sea. Spike looked down seeing the ones who were hit flew back into the air, "Gotta give it to these lunk heads, they're determined."

"No kidding." Stone agreed, as they avoided another geyser shot.

Spike looked and saw Ember was also dodging the geyser shots as well, "What a woman," he swooned, until he saw the dragon Garble get his chin hit by a geyser knocking him back and whacking Ember making her plummet into the sea. Garble just flew on with the others. Spike gasped, as Ember was sinking, "She'll drown!" Spike dove down into the water.

"Spike!" Stone called, but couldn't help but join him.

The girls saw Spike and Stone dive into the water, "Are they crazy?!" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"They're going back to help someone in need, Rainbow." Sunset replied.

"Especially since they're doing it for her." Rarity reminded Rainbow.

"Well, they better pick up the pace after this." Rainbow replied.

Spike and Stone resurfaced, before they flew the unconscious Ember to the island. They laid her down, and removed her helmet seeing she was still unconscious, "Ok, in times like this CPR is required," Spike said, as he started the basics, "Tilt the head back, plug the nostrils, and administer mouth to mouth." he started moving in for her mouth. Stone watched wondering how this would play out.

Suddenly Ember's right eye opened, and what she saw was Spike moving right in for her with his mouth opened. Seeing this, made her let out a panicked scream causing Spike to scream as well, before pulling away from her. Stone chuckled, before Ember sat up and coughed up water, "What're you doing?"

"I was doing CPR. I know what I'm doing. I learned it in Health Class." Spike explained.

"Well, this is just great I get knocked off into the sea and now my body paint was washed off." Ember grumbled.

"Technically, you only needed it so your dad wouldn't recognize your scales," Stone explained, "But now that we're away from him, you don't need it."

"Whatever. Why did you guys save me back there?" she asked.

"One, we need you in the game if you want to be Dragon Lord," Spike began, "And two, if there's one thing we've been taught it's to never turn our backs on our friends."

"And that's a fact." Stone finished.

Ember raised a brow, "We're friends?"

"Why not?" Stone asked.

"You may think dragons don't do things like friends or anything else, but remember what Bahamut said?" Spike asked, "In his day dragons were a symbol of strength and wisdom. And I'd like us to renew that belief among the dragons starting with you."

"Well, said. My friend." Bahamut spoke from the gem.

Ember sighed, "If you say so, but we gotta move before some other dragon claims the scepter." Ember said, before dawning her helmet.

"Look out!" Spike called, as he pushed her out of the way before a boulder almost crushed them. Ember looked over seeing what could've been her, and up at Spike who was on top of her. She had a blush on her face, but shook it off, "Where'd that come from?" Spike wondered.

"From them." Stone motioned to some big lizard creatures on the mountain hurling boulders at the other dragons with their big tails.

"What're those things?" Spike asked.

Ember answered, "They're slingtails. Dad never settles for anything small, especially for obstacles."

"Well, come on. We got to get around them." Spike said, as the three dragons returned to the race.

The girls watched in relief, "Phew, that's a relief." Twilight sighed.

"I can't believe he almost gave CPR to Ember." Fluttershy said while twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Makes me glad she woke up before he did." Rarity replied.

* * *

Spike, Stone, and Ember started flying circles around the mountain while avoiding boulders launched by the slingtails, "What're we looking for?" Spike asked.

"There should be an opening in the mountain somewhere." Ember looked around.

"There it is!" Stone saw an opening.

They saw Garble had landed before them, and the red dragon looked at the three, "Catch ya later, losers." he went inside.

"Come on, let's go," Ember was ready to follow, only for Spike to grab her arm, "Hey!"

"Hold up, Princess. Watch." Spike said, as they saw a blast of fire shoot out form the cave, and three dragons flew out covered in soot.

"How'd you know?" Ember asked.

"I have a strong sense of smell." Spike explained.

"Huh. Very handy. Come on." Ember said, as the three ran inside.

They entered, and saw several dragons struggling through the next obstacle being stalagmites and stalactites rising and dropping from the floor and ceiling before going back up or down again, "This could be difficult." Spike said in worry.

"Not so much," Stone smirked, "If I know my videogames this is just like the castle levels in Yoshi's Island."

Ember was confused, "Who's Yoshi and what're videogames?"

Stone replied, "Never mind, just follow my lead!" he led the two through the obstacle and avoiding the spikes.

Garble meanwhile was punching his way through the dropping or rising spikes, like it was nothing, "Man, this power up is so gonna make me the new lord." he went to catch up.

The trio had entered a cavern loaded with lava pools, Spike looked down into one, "Mm. Steam. Like a jacuzzi." he said with a southern drawl.

"Yeah, sort of," Stone replied, "Hop in!" he knocked Spike forward and he fell into one of the pools.

Spike emegred while flaying his arms around, "Help! I'm burning!" after flailing around he looked down seeing he was fine, "It's not that hot."

"We do have strong hides. Enough to swim in lava." Stone reminded him.

"Oh, well cool." Spike got out.

"He's seriously the vessel to the dragon king?" Ember asked in disbelief.

Bahamut answered, "My partner may be silly and ridiculous at times, but beneath that is the heart of a true dragon."

"Thanks, pal." Spike smiled.

"Come on, we need to get moving." Stone said, as they were ready to move on, until they saw Garble blocking their way.

"You three aren't going anywhere." he stood his ground.

"Oh, and who's going to stop us? You?" Spike asked with a chuckle.

"Even you know one dragon alone is no match for three dragons." Stone explained, as he drew his sword.

"Maybe, but I'm more than a match with my power boost!" Garble replied, as dark magic surrounded him. The three backed up in shock at this sudden change.

"What's going on?" Ember asked.

"That's dark magic surrounding him," Stone noted, "Incredibly dark magic."

* * *

Back with the girls, they had noticed the change in Garble, which left Twilight shocked, "This can't be. A dragon shouldn't be able to use dark magic like that."

"Tell that to him." Vinyl said in shock.

Garble spoke to the trio, "Only I am getting my hands on the Bloodstone Scepter. And when I do, Lord Tirek's gonna award me gratefully."

Spike and Stone were taken aback, "Lord Tirek?" Spike asked.

"You work for him?" Stone inquired.

"That's right. And thanks to this power boost he's given me. I'm stronger than any dragon here." Garble smirked.

"We'll see about that." Spike said, as he got ready only for Stone to block him.

"No. You and Ember go find the scepter. I got this."

"Are you sure?" Ember asked.

"I am," he readied his sword, and zipped at Garble holding him back, "Hurry, go!" Spike and Ember taking advantage of the distraction hurried past the two and further into the Flamecano.

Garble broke the grappled and spoke, "Guess I'll deal with you first, halfbreed."

"Bring it." Stone replied, as both he and Garble fought.

"Come on, Stone!" Octavia cheered him on, along with Spike's girls.

"You got this!" Pinkie called.

Garble was using his dark magic enhanced strength to fight back against Stone, who was parrying him with his sword. Garble spoke, "Tirek told me of how you fought your dad using your special ability. But I'm not gonna lose like he did." Garble launched a blast of dark fire from his mouth at Stone.

The kirin dodged before seeing the blast destroyed a lava pool causing lava to pour out. Stone thought, 'That dark magic really is really affecting him. I better end this quick.' he activated Tempest and started striking at Garble resulting in him getting cuts and scars. But Garble was staying strong almost like it wasn't hurting him as much as it should.

"Nice try, halfbreed. But your sword cuts won't be enough to knock me down." Garble mocked.

"Then how about I bring the cavern down on you?" Stone asked as he powered up Calldander and sent a shockwave of energy from it at Garble who used his magic to redirect it upward to the ceiling. This result caused stalactites to rain down on them. Stone was dodging with Tempest before seeing Garble escape before the exit was closed up by the stalactites, "No!" he cried, before escaping the stalactites, "I got to go after him!" he started pulling away the rubble.

"Garble's escaped Stone." Fluttershy gasped.

"I can't believe Tirek had a dragon spy this whole time." Sunset said in shock.

"And a dragon like Garble with that kind of magic spells enormous amounts of trouble." Twilight feared.

"Let's check in on Spike and Ember." Applejack suggested.

Twilight nodded, and the screen shifted back to Spike and Ember who were wandering through a cavern of caves, "Oh, they're all right." Rarity said in relief.

"They won't be for long." Vinyl said, as they saw Garble approaching from behind.

* * *

Spike and Ember were looking around, "Oh, man it could be in any of these crevices." Spike sighed.

"We'll find it. We have too." Ember said, as they looked through the caves.

"Not if I can help it." Garble approached while looking mad.

"Oh, shit." Spike cursed.

"Be careful, Spike. That dark magic is strong." Bahamut warned him.

"Well, then I just gotta be stronger." Spike answered, as he powered up into his armor form.

"So that's the armor of the dragon king?" Ember looked in awe, "Now that's cool."

"You ain't seen cool yet." Spike answered, as he attacked Garble with his raw strength while Garble did the same.

The two dragons grappled, as Garble spoke, "When I'm Dragon Lord, you will have no choice to be loyal to me and to Tirek."

"It doesn't matter if you become Dragon Lord. I'd never serve you or Tirek!" Spike threw Garble over his shoulder and into a wall.

"Spike, I see the scepter!" Ember called, as she looked down a tunnel.

They looked in and saw the scepter sticking out of a crystal, "The Bloodstone Scepter," Spike gasped, "Go on, Ember. Take it."

"Before I do. I just wanna say thanks, Spike. For helping me through this. No dragon's ever done anything so nice for me before."

"Good to be there for a friend, Ember." Spike smiled.

Ember smiled back, "Yeah, friends." they walked for the crystal, only for Ember to be tackled away by Garble.

"Ember!" Spike shouted.

Garble and Ember grappled in the air, "So Torch's daughter decided to take part in this? I thought he said only a big strong dragon can win this tournament."

Ember frowned, "I'm strong enough to keep you down!" she threw him into a wall, only for Garble to regain air support before crashing.

Spike flew past Ember and attacked Garble, "Grab the scepter!" he called to her.

"Ok!" Ember ran to the crystal, and saw the scepter, "Yes." she pulled it out and the scepter enveloped her in a fiery glow sending a shockwave through the Flamecano alerting the other dragons.

The girls seeing this knew Ember won, "Yes!" they cheered.

Ember stood tall with the scepter in hand, as Spike and Garble saw her. Spike turned to Garble and spoke, "It's over, Garble. Ember's the new Dragon Lord."

"Not yet she's not," Garble retorted, "Not until she brings it back to Torch. And none of you are leaving here alive!" he fought Spike as they landed on the ground.

"Hang on, Spike!" Ember called, as she flew in and fought Garble.

"If any dragon's gonna be Dragon Lord, it's me!" Garble scratched at Ember knocking her down and the scepter landing out of her hand.

"No!" the girls cried.

"At last it's mine." Garble smirked, as he was prepared to take the Bloodstone Scepter.

"YOU!" came a growling voice. Garble looked over and saw Spike stomping toward him looking as mad as hell. What also shocked Garble was seeing a magical aura around him like his only it was colored light brilliant raspberry with a touch of purple mixing in it.

Twilight watched this through the magic screen in shock, "No way. That's my magic aura."

"So how come Spike has it?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure." Twilight answered.

Back inside the Flamecano, Spike growled at Garble, "You hurt my friend!"

"Dragons don't do friends!" Garble argued.

"TO HELL WITH THAT SHIT!" Spike tackled Garble and fought hard and rough against the red dragon.

Garble was using all his dark magic enhanced strength against Spike, but was starting to lose his edge. Ember groaned before looking up and saw Spike fighting Garble like a true warrior. The girl dragon watched in amaze at the armored dragon beating the dark magic powered dragon, and started to blush, 'Wow.' she thought.

Spike threw a punch to Garble face disorienting him before announcing, "Your magic may be dark, but even dark can be extinguished!" his magic aura started increasing and with a powerful roar unleashed a blast of magic from his medallion. Garble's eyes widened as he was engulfed by the magic which removed Tirek's dark magic from his body returning him to normal.

Garble looked at himself before frowning, "No matter. I can still take you down for Tirek! I won't be bullied by..." Garble was cut off when Spike got behind him and grabbed the red dragon's tail. He started slamming Garble right from left on the ground and the walls. With one final smash to the ground Garble laid in a smashed outline of his body groaning.

Spike placed his foot on Garble's torso pinning him down, before reaching downward grabbing him by the throat. The girls watched in fear of Spike going to kill him, but instead Spike said to Garble, "Not only will you obey Ember your new lord. But you will also be loyal to me now!"

Garble gagged, "You can't make me!" Spike got into his face and growled.

"Can't I?!" Garble looked into Spike's eyes as if he was looking into the eyes of death.

"I-I will serve you. Just don't kill me!" he squirmed.

Spike released Garble's throat and answered, "Trash like you isn't worth killing."

"Spike?" Ember asked, as she approached him still carrying the Bloodstone Scepter.

Spike powered down his armor and spoke, "Ember, you ok?"

"I'm fine," she smiled, "You were awesome back there."

"So were you. And see you got the scepter."

"I owe you and Stone for that."

"Someone call me?" Stone asked, as he came down the tunnel.

"There you are. What took you?" Spike asked.

"There were a lot of boulders to clear away," Stone answered before seeing the state of Garble, "What happened to him?"

"I persuaded him to shift his loyalty to me." Spike smirked.

"Wished I could've seen it." Stone said.

Spike turned to Ember, "Thanks for looking out for me as well, Ember."

"Hey, we're friends, remember?"

"You bet." Spike hugged her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Where I'm from we call this a hug." Spike explained.

"I don't know if I like it," Ember said unsure, until she gave it a try and returned the gesture, "Actually, I think I do."

'So do I.' Spike thought as he felt her rack press against his chest.

"Guys, I hate to break up the moment, but shouldn't we be somewhere now?" Stone reminded them. The two remembered, and headed out of the Flamecano, with Stone carrying Garble on his back.

* * *

At the meeting spot Torch continued to wait for the dragons to return with the girls, until they saw the dragons returning, "They're here!" Pinkie cheered.

Torch looked up hoping to see the winner, and to his shock saw Ember holding the scepter. The dragon girl flew up to her dad, as he spoke, "Ember? You?!" he growled.

Ember spoke before her dad could continue, "I know you didn't think I could do it, but I did."

"I expressly told you not to do it because you're not..." Ember cut him off, and shouted back.

"I'm not big and strong. I know. But you know what? I won anyway. So maybe it takes more than just being big and strong to be a good Dragon Lord! You remember what Bahamut said? We dragons were a symbol of strength and wisdom in your day. Maybe I don't have that kind of strength compared to you, but you know what? I can do wisdom. And I'll share Bahamut's beliefs from his day with future generations so that maybe ponies and other creatures won't be so scared of us!"

Spike smirked, as Bahamut spoke, "Your daughter is wise, Torch. Maybe wiser than even I was."

Torch processed all Ember said, as well as listening to his old friend before speaking, "I was wrong, Ember," the girls watched with interest as Torch continued, "You may not be big, but you are strong. And smart. And perhaps that does count for more than I ever gave credit for. And you will make an excellent leader." he smiled.

Ember smiled back for finally getting on good terms with him, "Thanks, pop. Agree with him!" Ember announced to the other dragons. They looked confused, until she spoke again, "I'm kidding. That's not going to be my thing." Torch and the other dragons laughed at her humor.

"Dragons, hear me!" Torch announced, "I present t you our new Dragon Lord, Ember!" The dragons cheered and applauded for their new leader, as well as the girls.

Stone flew up holding Garble upside down by the tail, "Though we're gonna have to do something about this one."

Spike spoke to Torch, "Apparently Garble here was a spy sent by Tirek."

"Tirek?!" Torch asked, "That vile power stealing horn head?!"

"Yeah. He wanted Garble to win the Gauntlet so he can control the dragons and even force me to work for him," Spike explained, "But don't worry. Garble's changed his loyalty to me now. Though you're gonna have to keep him here under tight security."

"Duly noted." Torch replied.

"And, dad, I've also decided on something else." Ember continued.

"What is that, my daughter."

Ember turned to Spike and smirked before announcing, "I've decided to make Spike Drake my husband!"

"WHAT?!" the girls gasped.

"Huh?" Spike asked in shock.

"Figured." Stone said.

Torch hearing this spoke up, "Now, Ember, let's not make rash decisions here!"

"I made up my mind, dad. Spike has all the qualities I could ever ask for in a husband," she looked to Spike, "He's brave, kind, strong, and would sacrifice himself for the safety of those he cares for."

"Shucks, I'm speechless." Spike replied with a blush.

Ember continued, "And even though it would mean becoming part of his harem, I would gladly become a part of it."

"And it is in my partners best interest to accept it," Bahamut spoke up, "After all, Torch. It is his passion, you know."

Torch seeing not only has his daughter made up her mind but also knew is was dangerous to interfere with a Dragon's Passion. Swallowing his pride, he answered, "If that is what you wish, Ember. Then I accept it."

"Thanks." Ember smiled.

Torch turned to Spike, "And as for you, Spike Drake. I trust you will treat Ember with much love and respect. Otherwise you'll be hearing from me." he raised a claw.

"Don't worry, Torch," Bahamut replied, "Your daughter's in excellent claws." he laughed.

Ember flew over to Spike, "What about you, Spike? Do you accept me?"

"Are you kidding? Of course I do. But you know you can't live with me since you need to remain in Equestria should any issues involving dragons come up."

"Don't worry. I'll take my chances."

"Then I humbly accept you as part of my harem." Spike smiled.

"Thank you," Ember smiled, before cupping his face, "Now come here. I'd like to reward you for watching my back." she pulled Spike into a kiss, which Spike accepted without hesitation.

Torch put a claw over his eyes not wanting to see this, while the dragons cheered, and the girls were in shock. Twilight watched with a twitchy eye, until Fluttershy spoke, "Twilight, are you ok?"

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked trying to suppress her jealousy.

"Twilight, ya know Ember ain't gonna be livin' with us. So ya got her beat there." Applejack reminded her. Twilight hearing that once calmed down, but still had issues watching others kiss Spike in front of her.

When Spike and Ember parted, Spike spoke, "Wow. Was that your first one?"

"Yup." Ember admitted.

"That didn't feel like it was a first time." Spike said.

"Guess I'm naturally that good." Ember chuckled.

Spike smiled before looking out into the crowd of dragons, "Dragons and Ponies, it's time to celebrate!" he declared.

"PARTY!" Pinkie shouted, and as quick as a flash the whole valley was decorated with party lights, streamers, and balloons. Vinyl was mixing music at her portable turntable, and the dragons were dancing it out. Spike was dancing it up with his girls while Stone was with Octavia. On his perch, Torch was rocking his head to the rhythm.

As Spike was dancing with Twilight and Rarity, Ember came over, "Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Spike answered, as Ember danced along with them.

"So, Ember, how does it feel being Dragon Lord and all?" Rainbow asked.

"Feels good to finally be able to show my dad I'm responsible."

"Good to hear." Applejack replied.

"Though we've got to get you out of the Dragon Lands and into the human world." Pinkie said.

"I'd actually like that." Ember admitted.

"There's still something we haven't figured out yet," Sunset spoke up, "How was Spike able to use Twilight's magic?"

The girls were curious, until Bahamut spoke up, "I can field that one. My theory is when Spike and Twilight sealed their relationship on his birthday, a portion of her own magic was transferred into Spike's body. And was triggered when Spike got angry at Garble for hurting Ember."

"Wow really? That's awesome!" Spike cheered, "So I can use magic like Twilight now?"

"Not so much. Only a portion of her magic was transferred into you, so it's not as powerful as her own."

"I see."

"Wait a minute, Spike and Twilight sealed their relationship?" Applejack asked.

"Does he mean..." Bonbon trailed off as all eyes fell on the two victims.

"You and Spike had sex?" Fluttershy stammered.

Spike and Twilight chuckled sheepishly and grinned, "Well, it looks like Twilight's beaten us all in that round, girls." Rarity teased.

"Figured she'd be the first." Pinkie said dryly.

"Already you've done the deed?" Ember asked Spike, "Well, this is something I'm gonna have to be ready for."

'Be ready for?' Spike thought, 'Oh this is gonna be so awesome.'

* * *

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, Tirek sat on his throne looking displeased, "Garble has failed me."

Off to the side was Grogar kicking back on a couch, "This is what happens when you leave a teenager to do an adults job."

Tirek shouted, "Silence! I will not take any lip from you on this matter, Grogar."

"Perhaps it's time to unbench the benched?" Grogar suggested.

"Enough! You will remain here until I say otherwise. Until then, you are to do nothing without my approval. Nothing!" Tirek ordered, and Grogar sighed in annoyance, "Spike Drake may have once again slipped past me. But he will not be so fortunate the next time."

 **(And there you have it. Spike defeated Garble and the red dragon has shifted loyalties to him and Ember out of fear. And with Ember ruling the dragons and becoming Spike's new harem member, things are once again looking up.)**


	60. The Pie Sisters

**(And here's my next chapter. Spike gets to meet Pinkie's sisters again, and more stuff goes down.)**

At Spike's place, he and his girls were lounging around the living room, each doing their own things. Pinkie was eating from a bag of candy, Rainbow was doing stretches with Applejack helping her, Vinyl was listening to her beats, Fluttershy was enjoying some salad, Sunset was reading a magazine, Bonbon and Lyra were watching TV while sitting close to one another, and finally Spike was sitting in between Twilight and Rarity with both girls scooting in closer to make him feel boxed in. Spike didn't mind as he enjoyed the feeling of their hips brushing against his own.

"I tell you, girls. After that event with the Gauntlet of Fire, I'm really looking forward to nothing but down time with you all." Spike told them.

"Just what we like to hear." Rainbow Dash replied.

"You did fight very hard in the Gauntlet, Spike," Twilight noted, "You especially deserve this free time."

Suddenly Pinkie's cellphone rang. She sat her bag of candy down and answered it, "Hellowey-low! Maud! It's so good to hear from you! What? Really? Sure I can come. Can I bring him with me? I can? Great. I'll see you all then," she hung up, "That was Maud. She wants me to meet up with her, Limestone, and Marble at the park. And Maud said I can bring Spike."

"Bring me?" Spike asked curiously.

"Of course. You remember Maud, Limestone, and Marble, don't you?"

"How can I forget those three?" Spike asked, while recalling Pinkie's sisters and how different they were compared to Pinkie and each other, "And they actually want me to join you with them?"

"Sure. You know how much they like you."

"Well, 'like' is a very strong word. But at least they approve of you being with me." Spike replied.

"You just need more time to get to know them better. And this is the perfect opportunity." Pinkie beamed.

"You have a point. Sorry, girls, but I need to get up." he squeezed himself out from between Twilight and Rarity who were disappointed.

"You and Pinkie have fun, and try not to stay out too late." Twilight warned them.

"Why afraid we might do something you want to do instead?" Pinkie teased.

"Oh, stop." Twilight replied with an embarrassed look.

"We'll catch you all later." Pinkie said, as she hooked arms with Spike and dragged him off.

* * *

Out in the city, Spike and Pinkie arrived at the park. They walked around trying to find Pinkie's sisters, as Spike spoke, "How do you think they've been since you moved in with me?"

"They've been fine, though like my folks they were also surprised when I was requested to move in with you."

"What family wouldn't be?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"True," Pinkie agreed, before spotting her sisters over by a tree, "There they are! Hey, girls!" she shouted to them. She dragged Spike over to them, "It's good to see you all."

"Great to see you too, Pinkie." Maud greeted in her usual apathetic tone.

"Mm-hmm." Marble agreed.

"Been a long time." Limestone added.

"So, Maud, how's geology studying been for you?" Pinkie inquired.

"If you thought quartz was high on the Mohs hardness scale, wait 'til I tell you about corundum." she answered.

Pinkie embraced her, "I missed you so much!"

Spike smiled at how happy Pinkie looked to be with her sisters again, until the girls looked at him, "Hey, girls. It's good to see you all again."

"It's good to see you too, Spike." Maud greeted.

"Mm-hmm." Marble nodded.

Limestone got up into his face looking serious, "I trust you've been taking care of our Pinkie Pie?"

Spike knowing how to handle things answered, "You've got nothing to worry about, Limestone. I take good care of my guests."

"Well, you've proven yourself since we last met. So I'll take your word for it." Limestone replied.

Maud looked at Spike and took a few whiffs much to his confusion, "Uh, Maud. What're you doing?"

"Sorry, but you smell a lot like obsidian stones," Maud answered, "I have a nose for rock scents."

"I see," Spike thought, 'She must smell the volcano scent from during the Gauntlet,' he spoke up, "You must be smelling my new cologne. Eau de obsidian." he winced.

'That's your best cover?' Bahamut thought in a dry tone.

'What would you say?' Spike challenged, only for his partner to remain silent.

"I see... You smell nice." Maud replied.

Spike mentally sighed in relief that she bought it, until Pinkie spoke up, "So how're you three enjoying your summer?"

"I'm still learning more about rocks with the summer courses I'm taking." Maud answered.

"And with no school I can work the rock farm more. Meaning I can get some extra hours of sleep at the end of the day." Limestone answered.

"And have you been enjoying summer too, Marble?" Pinkie asked.

"Mm-hm."

"What about you, Pinkie?" Maud inquired.

"I've been having the most super awesome fun I've ever had in my life!" Pinkie cheered, as she hugged Spike from the side, pressing her rack into his shoulder which Spike didn't mind, "Living with Spike has been so much fun! Especially since all my other friends are there with me. It's like I'm never ever alone."

"Sounds nice." Maud said.

"I guess." Limestone replied, as Marble shrugged her shoulders.

"Trust me, you spend the night at Spike's place you'll never wanna leave." Pinkie smirked.

"Are you for real?" Limestone raised a brow.

"Maybe." she grinned.

Spike chuckled, while rolling his eyes and thought, 'Pinkie really does care about her sisters. Though they're different in so many ways and I mean that literally they're still proud to have each other in their lives.'

He was brought out of their thoughts when he and the girls heard screaming in the distance. They looked over and saw people were fleeing for their lives, "What's going on?" Pinkie asked.

Spike turned to the four and spoke, "Stay here, girls. I'll check it out!" he ran off.

"Spike!" Pinkie called, but knew it was best she stayed behind for now.

"What's he going to do?" Limestone asked.

"I'm sure it's nothing big." Pinkie tried to get them to leave, only for Maud to walk closer.

"Maybe we should see what it's about too."

Pinkie zipped in front, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Pinkie, you've never been one to walk away from something happening." Maud noted.

"Well, yes but... This is different!"

"Why? Do you know something?" Limestone asked suspiciously, as the rest of the sisters gathered around Pinkie.

Pinkie overcome with pressure from her sisters blurted out, "Ok! We may be in trouble!"

"Trouble?" Maud raised a brow.

"From what?" Limestone asked.

"Whatever Spike went to face is not something of this world."

"How do you know that?" Limestone continued to pry answers out.

"I can't say!"

"Then let's find out ourselves." Limestone said, as she raced off to follow Spike followed by Maud and Marble.

"NO!" Pinkie cried, but they weren't coming back, "Oh, Twilight's gonna be mad at me after this." she went to catch up to her sisters.

* * *

Spike had arrived on scene where he saw a bunch of ogres wielding clubs and other weapons were pillaging the park and tearing it up, "Bunch of dimwitted ogres who're in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nothing a little dragon power can take care of," Spike entered dragon mode and flew onto the scene, "Say, fellas! Ain't you a long away from Equestria?" One of the ogres responded by throwing his club right at Spike who dodged, "Didn't mama ogre ever tell you not to throw clubs at people? Guess not."

Spike started flying around, while blasting fire balls at some of the ogres before landing on the ground fighting them hand to hand, while avoiding their weapons. Soon the Pie sisters arrived and saw the scene playing out, "What the?!" Limestone's eyes widened in shock, while Marble hid behind her in fright.

Maud's facial demeanor of being stoic didn't change, but was indeed surprised, "What's going on here?" she asked.

"I told you not to check it out." Pinkie warned them.

"Are those real ogres?" Limestone asked.

"Would you believe it if I told you this is a movie scene?" Pinkie cringed.

"There are no cameras set up, Pinkie." Maud noted.

"Oh, right." Pinkie smiled sheepishly.

Limestone noticed Spike fighting, "And is that a dragon?"

Maud squinted her eyes and spoke, "That's Spike."

"Huh?" Pinkie gasped, "Why would you say that?"

"I can still smell the scent of obsidian from here."

"No way. How can that be Spike?" Limestone asked, as Marble peeked around to see.

"Maybe Pinkie knows." Maud turned to her sister.

"Pinkie?" Limestone asked, as she and Marble waited.

Pinkie sighed, "Yes, that is Spike."

"Have you known you've been hanging around with a dragon all this time?" Limestone asked.

"Yes. But he wasn't always a dragon!"

"What do you mean?" Maud asked.

Pinkie took a deep breath and spoke fast pace, "Twilight's actually an alicorn Princess from a magical land of talking ponies, who granted us these elemental powers to help up protect her world and ours. And she bonded Spike to a special ruby housing the spirit of a dragon king enabling him to become a dragon himself to fight at our sides." she grinned.

Marble and Limestone's eyes were wide in surprise, while Maud's expression hand't changed. Maud finally answered, "Is that it?"

"Yes," she sighed, "I know you all have so much more questions, but Spike needs my help."

"Yours?" Limestone asked in confusion.

Pinkie nodded and activated her element of harmony taking on her pony form. Needless to say all three of Pinkie's sisters were more confused than ever, "Pinkie?" Maud asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. It's me."

"Now you're really going to need to explain yourself." Limestone said.

"I will. But now I need to help my friend." Pinkie released water turning it to ice and slid over to help Spike.

* * *

Back at the fight, Spike dropped to the ground and rolled around, "California roll!" he dodged their club whacks.

"Hey, ogres, you need a bath!" Pinkie sent a blast of water at three which pushed them back.

Spike looked back seeing his friend, "Pinkie, I thought you were..."

"Yeah. About that." she motioned to her sisters in the distance.

"Do they?" Spike asked.

"Yes." she answered in guilt.

Spike rolled his eyes, "Well, we'll deal with it later." He got up and the two fought the ogres with Pinkie launching ice shards at them, while Spike grabbed one by the arm and threw it into another.

Despite taking so many beatings, the ogres kept getting up, "These guys are gluttons for a fight." Pinkie told Spike.

"No joke." Spike agreed, until they heard a scream. They looked and saw an ogre had gotten past them and was on their way to attack Pinkie's sisters.

"Oh, no!" Pinkie cried.

"I got this!" Spike flew over to stop the ogre, while Pinkie handled the others.

As the ogre was approaching the Pie sisters, Limestone grabbed a rock from the ground, "Get back, you creep!" she threw it at the ogres head. The ogre rubbed the spot she hit him in, before continuing to stomp towards them.

It roared and was prepared to attack only for Spike to drop in and blocked him, "Sorry, gruesome. These girls are off limits," he punched the ogre distorting it before using his tail to trip it and it rolled down the hill. He looked at the three sisters who stared at him in awe, "I know this is big on the weird scale to you all."

"Actually, I'm starting to get used to it." Maud answered.

"Really?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Spike, look out!" Limestone called.

An ogre was about to attack him from behind only for it to get blasted by magic from above. Spike and the others looked up and saw Twilight, the rest of the elements of harmony, Stone, Vinyl, Lyra, and Bonbon arrive by air.

"All right! Reinforcements!" Spike cheered, as they touched down.

"You ok?" Twilight asked.

"I am now."

Twilight seeing Limestone, Maud, and Marble were present was nervous. Especially as Maud asked, "Twilight?"

Twilight felt nervous but tried to cover up, "I have no idea who this Twilight is, ma'am."

Spike spoke up, "Yeah that's Twilight, Maud." Twilight was shocked to hear him admit to her, but realized they had to have found out somehow.

"And the rest of you?" Limestone asked the others.

"Hey, ya'll." Applejack waved sheepishly.

Twilight turned to Spike, looking disappointed in him and Pinkie spilling the secret, "We'll discuss this later. Right now Pinkie Pie needs us." she motioned to Pinkie who was starting to get tired from handling too many ogres by herself.

"In that case let me put on my good clothes." Spike answered, as he powered up his armor form.

"Ooh." Marble gasped.

"That's hardcore." Limestone gasped at his new look.

"Let's take them!" Rainbow announced, as the group went into battle.

With their combined powers they defeated all the ogres and stacked them all in a pile, "Back to Equestria for you guys." Twilight teleported them back.

"Well, that was fun." Pinkie said, as the group powered down.

They saw Pinkie's sisters stood by giving the group questionable looks. Limestone spoke to her sister, "Pinkie, you got some splainin' to do."

"I know." she answered with guilt.

"Come on, let's go back to my place." Spike suggested, as they all made a break for it.

* * *

Later on back at Spike's mansion, the group was in the living room explaining things to Pinkie's sisters who partly listened and partly checked out Spike's new place. When Spike and the group finished, Maud was the first to respond, "Whoa." she said in her monotone voice.

"Pinkie, all this time you've been fighting creatures like those ogres using super powers?" Limestone asked.

"It's really magic, but you get the idea." Pinkie answered.

"You have every right to be disappointed in Pinkie for keeping this secret from you," Spike began, "But just so you know, she was keeping it from you to protect you."

"Hm?" Marble wondered.

"Protect us?" Limestone asked.

"Yes," Twilight replied, "If any of our more dangerous enemies knew about the others having normal family and friends, then they could be used to get to us."

"Besides if ma and pa knew about this they'd never let me leave the house." Pinkie added.

"True." Maud agreed.

"We know this is asking a lot, but could you please keep this a secret from your parents and anyone else you know?" Rarity pleaded.

"And if not for us, then do it for Pinkie." Fluttershy added.

"Please?" Pinkie begged.

The sisters looked at each other as if debating on what to do, until Maud answered on their behalf, "Ok. We'll keep it between us."

Pinkie gasped, "Really?"

"Mm-hm." Marble nodded.

"We're family, remember? We look out for each other." Limestone smiled.

Suddenly all three sisters found themselves pulled into a tight embrace by their energetic sister, "I love you guys so much!"

"We love you too," Maud replied. Spike and the girls smiled at this sisterly moment, until Maud continued, "And, Spike. This harem thing you got going on."

"Yes?"

"You promise you'll treat Pinkie Pie the same way you treat the others you've added to it?"

"Pinkie Promise, Maud." Spike promised her.

"And I can vouch for him." Bahamut communicated through the medallion.

"Whoa. You really do have a dragon spirit living inside you." Limestone said to Spike.

"Uh-huh." Spike confirmed

"In the case of your harem..." Maud walked over to Spike and threw her arms around him, much to everyone's surprise, "Make me part of it."

"What?!" the girls cried.

"Say what?" Spike asked not expecting it.

"I want to be part of your harem." Maud explained.

"You do?"

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no it's just..."

"I know I may not have powers and all, but I would still like to be part of your harem."

"But still, why?" Spike wondered.

"Pinkie said being in your harem has made her closer to her friends and even you than she's ever been. I'd also like to be part of that experience... And I always did think you were handsome."

Really?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Yes. And I'm sure my sisters would be interested in joining to." Maud motioned to Marble and Limestone.

Limestone waved her arms around, "Hey-hey! Whoa! Speak for yourself, Maud!"

"Limestone, there's no use in denying your feelings."

"I'm not in denial." Limestone replied, while hiding a blush.

"Then why is your face so red?" Maud inquired.

"It isn't!" Limestone looked away.

Pinkie looked at her, "You're right it is."

"You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Limestone, I don't think you're being honest with yourself, are you?" Maud asked.

Limestone looked at everyone who was staring at her, until finally she cracked, "All right! I've grown fond of Spike too since we first met him." she admitted.

"Enough to want to join his harem?" Maud tempted her.

Limestone looked embarrassed before answering, "Well... I'll be willing to give it a try."

Maude smiled and turned to Marble, "And don't you wanna join too, Marble?"

Marble looked at everyone who waited for her to answer. Puckering up all her courage she finally answered clearly, "Yes!" The group looked at Marble in awe for finally hearing her say an actual word in an equally cute voice like Fluttershy's.

'Sorry, Fluttershy, but you've lost the moe championship title.' Spike thought in shame.

Pinkie smiled seeing her sisters wanting to join her in Spike's harem and hugged him and Maud, "Come here, girls!" she cheered, as Limestone and Marble joined in the sisterly hug with Spike.

Spike was enjoying the group hug between the Pie sisters, until Maud spoke, "Spike, we didn't hear your answer. Will you accept us in your harem?"

Spike looked at Pinkie's sisters who looked at him with hope in their eyes. Though Maud's eyes remained blank he could still tell she was trying to give him a hopeful look. He then turned to Twilight who gave him a smile which was all he needed to see. Spike finally gave them his answer, "I'd love to have the sisters of my dear Pinkie join it."

The Pie sisters each smiled, as they held Spike close. Pinkie suddenly realized something and spoke, "But I don't think it'd be wise if you moved in with him. Ma and Pa still need you guys on the farm."

"You're right," Limestone agreed, "Still that doesn't mean we can't pop in from time to time, right?"

"Right." Spike agreed.

Pinkie suddenly gasped, "I just got a great idea. Why don't you three stay the night?"

"Really?" Maud asked.

"Yeah. A sleepover to dedicate you three into becoming honorary members of Spike's harem."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Maud answered.

"I'm good with it." Limestone added.

"Mm-hm." Marble finished.

Spike thought, 'I have all of the Pie sisters in my harem. It's actually come to pass!'

* * *

That night in Spike's bedroom, the boy laid on his bed in his shorts thinking about what happened today, "Man it was nice that Pinkie's sisters took me being half dragon and Pinkie being part pony so well. I was worried they may try and take Pinkie back and forbid me from ever seeing her again."

Bahamut replied, "I'm sure if that did come to pass, Pinkie wouldn't have listened."

"True," he heard the door knock, "Come in."

Walking into the room was Pinkie and her sisters wearing bathrobes which hugged their bodies, "Evening, Spike." Pinkie greeted.

"Evening, Pinkie. Girls. What's up?"

"Twilight has gives us permission to sleep with you tonight." Maud answered.

"Whoa. Seriously?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Mm-hm." Marble nodded.

"Hope you don't mind." Limestone said.

"Not at all. In fact this could be a good experience for us." Spike admitted.

"You got that right. Ready, girls?" Pinkie asked her sisters, who nodded.

Spike was curious as he watched all four Pie sisters undo the sashes of their robes. The four opened up their robes and slipped them off their bodies. Spike's eyes widened with delight as he saw the four sisters standing before him in their undergarments. Pinkie's was of course colored Pink. Maud's were colored Persian bluish gray, Limestone's was bluish gray, and Marble's was Turquoise gray. The common thing all sisters had in common was how busty their racks were, which sat perfectly well with Spike.

"Well, Spike, what do you think?" Pinkie asked, as the four sisters stood close together like a sexy entourage.

"You girls look amazing in every way." Spike answered in joy.

Pinkie smiled, "Isn't he the sweetest thing?" she asked, and her sisters agreed.

"Next part." Maud said, as the four reached behind their backs and un-clipped their bras letting them fall down.

Spike's face turned red as he saw the bare racks of the Pie sisters leaving him heated up. The four climbed onto Spike's bed and got close to him, "Man, this is a comfy bed." Limestone admitted, as she got comfortable.

'Very comfy." Maud agreed.

"Thanks." Spike replied, until Pinkie got close to him.

"Thank you for making me and my sisters feel closer than ever, Spike." Pinkie pulled Spike into a kiss, which the boy returned while caressing Pinkie's cheek.

The two parted and smiled at each other, until Spike suddenly found his right arm tugged on and smothered into the cleavage canyon of Maud's bust, "Hey. Having fun?" she asked.

"Yeah. How can I not?" Spike asked.

"I can tell how much you enjoy the feeling of a soft rack against any part of your body. So here." Maud continued to smother his arm into her cleavage.

Spike smiled, and thought, 'She's got a pair of soft ones to the max.'

Maud leaned in closer, "Let me express more of my new found infatuation for you." Maud leaned in and kissed Spike who slowly returned it.

As they kissed Spike thought to himself, 'Wow. What she lacks in displaying emotion she sure knows how to show passion in kissing.'

When they parted, Maud asked, "How was that?"

"That was awesome. Was that your first?"

"Yes. You were my first kiss."

'All right,' he thought with joy. Suddenly Spike looked ahead and saw Limestone crawling up and straddling him, "Limestone?"

"Consider yourself lucky. I've never let anyone get with me like this." she said.

"I can believe it."

"All right, let's get to it," Limestone took his right hand and planted it on her right breast, "Mm. This feels so good." she moaned.

"Damn right it does." Spike agreed, while enjoying the busty mound in the palm of his hand.

"Now let me have some of this." Limestone leaned down before planting her lips on Spikes.

Spike and Limestone kissed passionately as the boy held her close. They came up for some air, as Spike spoke, "Limestone, you are so intense."

"Thanks." she playfully punched down on his shoulder.

As Limestone dismounted Spike, Marble crawled onto him and wasted no time in pressing her body down on Spike and kissing him. Spike relished in Marble's kiss while enjoying her bare breasts pressing into his chest. When they parted Spike looked at her before looking concerned, "Hold on, Marble," he reached out and moved her hair out of Marble's face allowing her face to be in full view, "That's more like it. I'd hate to see a beautiful face like yours hidden away like that."

Marble blushed and smiled at Spike's sweet words before throwing her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "I love you."

Spike smiled as he pecked her cheek, "I love you too. I love all of you."

"And we love you too, Spike," Pinkie answered, and smirked, "Now the kid gloves come off." the four removed their last article of clothing leaving them fully in the buff.

"Whoa." Spike's eyes widened as the four nude girls.

"Tonight, Spikey-bear you're ours." Pinkie began.

"But you have no objections to that, do you?" Limestone asked.

"None at all."

"Good. Then let's make tonight rock, no pun intended." Maud said.

And so the four sisters had their way with the dragon boy, while Spike himself ravished them all in return. As Pinkie was riding Spike, the boy only had one thing on his mind, 'After this I'm gonna have some of Pinkie's elemental power. Well, that and I'm taking her virginity!'

After a long and wild party so to speak, Spike laid with the sisters close to him. He looked at each of them sleeping peacefully while cuddling up as close to him as they could. He smiled and thought, 'Man I'm so good.'

 **(And there you have it, Spike has officially made all the Pie sisters members of his harem. See you next time.)**


	61. The Pony of Pop

**(And here's another chapter. This time Spike will be meeting a pony pop star who may very well be Rara's match.)**

Spike was on his way to Stone and Octavia's place to hear was his fellow half dragon friend wanted to tell him. He walked up to their apartment door and knocked on it. Octavia answered it and spoke, "Oh, Spike. Welcome."

"Hi, Octavia. Is Stone in?"

"Of course. Come in," Octavia showed him inside, "You'll have to excuse Stone, he's currently in the bathroom."

Spike overheard retching coming from the bathroom, "Do I wanna know?" he asked feeling disturbed.

"Sorry, he's suffering from a bit of a stomach ache."

"From what?"

"I tried making him his favorite three color dumplings, but I guess it didn't sit well with him." Octavia explained sheepishly.

"My stomach's on fire!" Stone cried from inside the bathroom.

Spike cringed at how he sounded, but spoke up, "Right. So, Stone, I hope you wanted me to come here for more than just to see you in agonizing pain?"

"Yes. See the tickets on the counter?"

Spike looked over and saw two tickets on the table counter. He picked them up and looked at them, "Sapphire Shores in concert in Canterlot. Wait a minute, Sapphire Shores? Isn't she the pop star in Equestria you mentioned?"

"Yeah. I got these tickets for me and Tavi, but thanks to my stomach and her cooking we won't be able to attend."

"And you're giving them to me?" Spike asked.

"Why not? Think of it as a chance to see an actual concert pony in Equestria. I mean she's no Rara, but Sapphire is a hell of a performer." Stone retched again.

"Well, thanks for this. I promise to have a good time for both of you." Spike promised.

"Thank you, Spike." Octavia said.

"Remember to watch yourself below the belt when around her!" Stone warned him.

"Ok." Spike replied, as he took his leave.

* * *

Spike returned to his mansion and saw his housemates gathered together as if they were waiting for him, "Hey, girls."

"Hi, Spike. Where were you?" Fluttershy inquired.

"I was at Stone's and he's given me these tickets for Sapphire Shore's concert in Equestria," Spike showed them the two tickets. The group of girls was impressed by his luck, until Spike looked worried, "Problem is there was only two. And I feel guilty about taking only one of you."

The girls only smiled rather than feel concerned, as Twilight spoke, "Well, you won't have to feel that way, Spike."

Spike looked up, "Really, why not?"

Rarity spoke up, "Well, Spike, as it so happens Sapphire Shores is actually my best customer. I design plenty of outfits for her in her concerts. So I get free admission and backstage passes. So as you can see we can all go and meet her personally."

"Really?" Spike gasped, "That's awesome."

"We were going to tell you the big news but you left so quickly." Twilight noted.

"Sorry about that. Though what do I do with Stone and Octavia's ticks?"

"Sell them for bits, dude." Vinyl suggested.

"Seems logical... Wait I got a better idea."

"What?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I'll give them to Trixie and Flash. They could use some fun."

"Good idea." Twilight nodded.

"While Sapphire's concert doesn't start until tonight, we can however get a sneak peek there." Rarity explained.

"So we should go!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'm down with that." Spike admitted.

"So let's get going." Rainbow said. Twilight nodded and activated a portal to Equestria. They stepped lively through it, as it closed once they all passed through.

* * *

They arrived in Canterlot where they assumed their pony and dragon forms. Spike looked around in nostalgia, "Canterlot. It's been awhile since we were last here."

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy agreed.

"Well, come along. Sapphire's concert is being held not far from here." Rarity said, as the group followed her.

They went to a studio, and were permitted entry thanks to Twilight. They walked through a hall, as Spike looked around seeing pictures on the wall of celebrities from pop stars and models, and thought, 'Dang Equestria really has some hot celebs.'

'Keep your saliva inside your mouth, boy.' Bahamut thought to him.

The group entered a theater room, and saw a group of ponies in leotard and yoga clothes were doing some dance steps in perfect sync. They looked and saw the earth pony leading them in the dance was Sapphire Shores herself. Sapphire had a light brilliant cobalt blue mane and tail with light brilliant azure stripes, her coat was pale, light grayish gold, eye color was light brilliant amber with pale light grayish blue violet eye shadow. She led the back up dancers as they shook their booty's with Sapphire's being a nice round sexy rump, "Five, six, seven, eight, ba-bam!" she announced.

The girls smiled and awed at Sapphire's performance, while Spike looked at the sexy pop star as if he was looking at an angel sent from heaven. His eyes trailed down to her voluptuous E-cup rack, 'OMG she has Rarity beaten!' he suddenly felt something stir below, 'What the? Oh, boy. Stone was right. Instant erection in her presence alone. I hope I can hide it.'

After another dance number, Sapphire turned to her group, "All right, ya'll, take five." the group went to grab coffee, as Sapphire stuck around.

Rarity spoke up, "Sapphire, you were fabulous!"

The pop star pony looked and saw Rarity, "Well, if it isn't my favorite designer, Rarity! Come on up here, girl." Rarity got on stage and hugged the pop star like old friends.

Spike watched them hug while noticing their racks were really pressing into each other, which in turn stirred his hard on. The two broke their embrace, and Sapphire spoke, "I'm so glad you were able to make it, as well as your friends. Princess Twilight, so good to see you, darling."

"And the same to you, Ms. Shores." Twilight replied with a bow of her head.

Sapphire and Rarity came down to greet all of Rarity's fellow elements of harmony, before noticing Spike, Sunset, Lyra, Bonbon, and Vinyl, "Oh, and who have we here?"

"Sapphire, these are some of my other friends. This is Lyra and Bonbon." Rarity began.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Shores." Lyra greeted her.

"It's an honor." Bonbon added.

"Vinyl Scratch."

"Loved the beats with your performance." Vinyl said with a thumbs up.

"And from my world this is Sunset Shimmer."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am. That was an awesome performance." Sunset greeted.

"I do my best to keep it fresh with every show."

"And finally, Spike Drake." Rarity finished.

Sapphire looked at the boy and spoke, "The Dragon hero of Canterlot and The Crystal Empire. We finally meet."

"You know me?" Spike raised a brow.

"Well, of course I do, honey. I make it my business to know all the hottest celebs in Equestria. And so much has been said about you," she explained, while eying Spike up, "Mm, you are definitely a lot cuter than Rarity said you were."

"What? Really?" Spike asked while feeling flustered.

Sapphire nodded, and spoke, "So I can expect to see you all tonight?"

"You certain can, Sapphire." Applejack confirmed.

"Fantastic. Come on, let's go grab a drink and catch up." Sapphire offered, as they followed her.

* * *

Soon they were in the lounge having a drink, with Sapphire getting to know about the latest friends she was introduced to, "Oh, Sunset, honey. I am so sorry to hear you were brainwashed to fight these girls."

"Thanks, but I've moved past it now. Being part of this team has been the best thing to ever happen to me." Sunset answered.

Spike spoke up, "Just as being the dragon king's vessel has been for me."

"Really? Even with all the dangers you've had to face?" the pop star asked.

"Uh-huh. But what makes it worth fighting for is that I'm doing it for Twilight and all my friends." Spike admitted, as he pulled Twilight closer, while the princess got comfortable.

Sapphire smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "Wow. Talk about a loving and caring soul. Princess Twi, you and the rest of the girls have snagged yourself a winner."

"We know." Twilight agreed, as the girls smiled at Spike.

"So how is the life of a pop star here in Equestria?" Sunset asked.

"Oh, it's sensational, Sunset. Though lately it's been getting kinda dry."

"Dry how?" Bonbon asked.

"In my last concerts I've just been getting the same audiences. And while I'm grateful to have such devoted fans, what I really want is to attract some new faces."

Spike thought about this and an idea came to mind, "I think what you need is a new change in scenery."

"Change in scenery?" Sapphire asked, as her interest was piqued.

"Yeah. Maybe you should have a concert in my world?" he suggested.

"In the human world?" Sapphire wondered.

"Yeah. You'd be a major hit there, and I know the people would line up and pay to see a girl like you perform. Trust me I know plenty who would." He thought about his pals and how much they'd go ga-ga over Sapphire.

"Hmm. Sounds like an amusing proposition, Spike. I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. I mean I'd definitely come to see you if you performed in my world."

"As would we all." Rarity agreed.

"Thanks, you guys. Having support from such good friends and fans is just what I always need to remind me how good my career is." Sapphire smiled.

"Glad to help." Rainbow replied, as the group kicked back.

When nighttime rolled in, fans were gathering into the theater room and were ecstatic to see Sapphire perform. Among the group of ponies in the crowd was Spike and his girls, until Flash and Trixie made their way up to them, "Hey, guys!" Flash greeted.

"Flash! Trixie! Glad you made it." Spike said happily.

"We wouldn't have missed this chance to see Sapphire Shores." Trixie replied.

"Thanks again for the tickets, Spike." Flash thanked him.

"No problem." Spike replied, as Rarity shushed them.

"Here she comes." she said, as Sapphire walked out on stage displaying a very sexy gem encrusted outfit

Spike looked enamored by her beauty while the colts in the crowd were hooting and hollering as much as the boys did at Rara's concert. Sapphire announced, "Good evening, Canterlot! Let me just say I am thrilled to see how many of you turned up tonight. I mean I am just overjoyed. Well, I don't wanna keep ya in waiting, so let's get this show started!" the fans cheered, as Sapphire began singing and performing with her back up dancers joining in.

(I need a Hero)

In the crowd, Spike and his group watched Sapphire, with Spike noticing Sapphire shooting him looks as if she was singing to him and him alone. He blushed, and thought, 'She's so awesome... Oh, man Stone was right. I haven't been able to get rid of my stiffy all day being around her. How does she have this affect?' Spike just continued to watch the concert with the others, until Sapphire finished.

"Thank you, Canterlot, and goodnight!" Sapphire declared, as the fans roared with cheers and applause.

* * *

After the concert the girls went to Canterlot Castle for the night, while Sapphire requested Spike to stick around. Spike not wanting to disrespect the pony of pop accepted her invitation. He went to her hotel room in Canterlot and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Sapphire, "Spike, you made it. Please come inside." she admitted him entry.

He looked around the posh luxurious room, "Nice digs. You really do pick the best places to stay at in your travels."

"Thanks. It's nothing like the rooms in the castle, but this place is good enough for me." she explained.

"So why did you wanna see me tonight?" Spike asked as he took a seat.

"I thought we could take this time to get to know each other a little better."

'Know each other better?' Spike thought, hoping she was planning something real good.

"But before we do let me get comfy." Sapphire said, as she went into another room and the doors slid closed like it was a Japanese sliding screen door. Spike was able to see Sapphire's silhouette through the screen perfectly.

He watched her silhouetted form undress slowly and seductively with each piece of clothing dropping to the floor, "Good God." Spike panted, as he saw Sapphire hold her big bra out before dropping it. Spike started shaking in excitement, until the doors slid open to reveal Sapphire was wearing a bathrobe and behind her was a jacuzzi.

Sapphire smiled at Spike before turning around and let her robe drop to reveal she was in the buff. Spike may have only gotten a clear view of her back side, but he still had something hot to look at below the belt. He gazed at her ripe curvaceous buttocks, 'She's got some sweet cheeks.' he thought.

Sapphire stepped into the jacuzzi that was bubbling. She spoke to Spike in a lustful tone, "Come and join me, Spike. A jacuzzi isn't as fun if it's all to yourself."

Spike thought to Bahamut, 'Oh, man. This is unexpected. A sexy mare inviting me to hot tub with her. Bahamut what do you think I should do?'

'Do what you always do in these situation,' Bahamut began, 'Don't think about it. Just go with it.'

'Best advice you've given me all day.' Spike thought back, as he got up and started undressing himself.

Sapphire watched with a smirk, as Spike finally got out of his clothes and set himself into the tub, "How does it feel?" she asked.

"Mm, feels nice." Spike said, as he rested against the tub of bubbling water.

"After a concert I always like to relax in one of these." Sapphire explained.

"I hear ya. After fighting monsters and enemies, nothing beats a relaxing hot tub." Spike relaxed, while looking at Sapphire seeing her enormous boobs float above the water. He couldn't take his eyes off them, which didn't go unnoticed by Sapphire herself.

"Like something you see, big boy?" she smirked.

Spike realizing he was caught, shifted his eyes back up and panicked, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to stare!"

Sapphire giggled, "Relax, darling. I know all about your little passion."

"You do?" Spike asked, "Wait, did Rarity tell you?"

"Of course she did. She told me about how you're looking to build up a harem to satisfy your dragon passion. And let me say, baby, you've got a great line up of beauties."

"Thank you. I know some might frown upon this, but it's to help satisfy my passion. If not well, who knows what might happen." Spike chuckled nervously.

"Indeed. And I respect that you're able to treat all your girls equally, even though your heart truly belongs to Princess Twilight."

"Yeah. It's because of her I'm this awesome half human and half dragon boy."

"Awesome is right," Sapphire agreed, as she eyed him, "May I wash you, Spike?"

Spike suddenly felt his heart stop at what she offered, but answered like a zombie, "Yes, please," So Sapphire made Spike turn around so his back was facing her. Sapphire grabbed a loofah and began lathering it on Spike's back as the boy moaned in joy, "Oh, that feels good. Just remember to watch the wings."

"Relax, baby. Just let Sapphire handle this," she whispered, and continued to do his back Suddenly she smirked as an idea formed in her head, "So do you like them, Spike?"

"Them?" Spike asked curiously, until he felt something soft and furry press into his back and was rubbing up and down it. It was Sapphire using her bare breasts to entice him.

"How do you like my breasts. Are they everything you dreamed about?" she teased.

"You're rubbing my back with your rack?!" Spike gasped, until he panted from the touch, "Oh. Actually, they feel absolutely magnificent."

"Thanks. I am proud to have a pair of girls in this size." Sapphire admitted.

"You should. Not many can reach that size," Spike said, while thinking, 'Oh, these are so incredibly soft. I don't even care anymore about trying to keep my boner under control.'

Sapphire removed her breasts from Spike's back and spoke, "How about being a doll, and do mine in return, ok?"

Spike hearing that spun around, "Yes, ma'am." so Spike was given the loofah and started washing Sapphires back. As he did so, he marveled at her flawless figure and savoring the feeling of it against his claws.

"Mm. That's it." Sapphire moaned.

Spike continued to enjoy washing Sapphire's back, until she spun to face him, "I wanna be honest with you, Spike."

"Honest?" Spike wondered.

"That's right. The reason I wanted you you here was because I wanted to get to know you more. Because let me tell you being a pop star you have many things. Fame, glory, even wealth. But one thing that's hard to come by is a love life."

"I can believe that."

"Then Rarity started talking to me about how her love life and being in your harem has been the greatest experience of her life and has made her closer with her friends. That's why I asked her at my next concert she'd bring you so I can see it for myself."

"And have you made your final thoughts?"

"I have. Talking with you and the girls today and seeing just how kind and sweet you really are, it's no wonder they all fell for you," she placed a hand around Spike's head stroking the back of it, "You truly are a special person, Spike Drake. You're the ideal lover despite your perverted ways."

"Wow. No one at school would ever say that about me." Spike replied.

"Mm, that's because they don't know a great guy when they see it, baby. Not like me and the girls." she said, as she leaned in closer giving Spike the hint.

'Bahamut, I'm going in.' Spike thought, as he leaned forward and the two engaged in a passionate kiss.

Spike could feel Sapphire slip her tongue into his mouth, and both their tongues wrestled. Eventually they broke for air, and the dragon boy spoke, "Ms. Shores, what would the press say if they knew you were making a move on not only a dragon, but a young one too?" he asked in playful shock.

"I'd tell them, I don't care what any one says. Besides I find younger boys more alluring." Sapphire smirked.

"You find me alluring?"

"I do. I also always wondered how this would feel." Sapphire took Spike's right claw into her hand and guided it down before groping her right breast.

Spike's eyes widened, as he started turning red and the heat from his body was making the jacuzzi hotter. His claw squeezed the soft furry melon, as the pop star pony moaned, "Sapphire, are you sure you don't mind this?"

Sapphire moaned, "I think some close contact like this is a perfect way to start out."

"Then does that mean you want to be an honorary member of my harem?" Spike asked hopefully.

"I do, sugar. That way I can experience stuff like this more, and have a guy I can actually go on dates with without others trying to follow me and what."

"Yeah. Maybe for our first date we could do it in my world, that way there's no crazy fans trying to follow you."

"I'd like that," Sapphire smiled, "Spike, could I ask another favor of you?"

"What's that?"

"Could you show me what you look like in your real form?"

Spike was flabbergasted by her request, "You mean my human form?"

"That's right. I wanna see what you really look like compared to your dragon self."

"Well, if you want me too," Spike answered, as he powered down his dragon form and was back in his human form, "Well, this is it." he said, feeling awkward he was in the hot tub with a mare as a human.

Sapphire Shores was in surprise, as she held a hand to her mouth, before speaking, "Oh, my goodness... You are just about the most precious looking thing I've ever seen!"

Spike was taken aback by her reaction, "I'm what?"

"So this is really what you humans look like?"

"Well, not completely like this." Spike admitted.

"Still, as handsome as you are as a dragon, you're just as good looking as your real self." Sapphire got closer and stroked the back of his head.

"Thanks." Spike said, as he was falling under her loving charm.

"And you're just so cute I wanna smother you like crazy!" Sapphire squealed, as she took his face and buried it deep into her cleavage canyon.

Spike while resting against her enormous soft bosom thought in bliss, 'Oh, yeah. I can attract pony girls as both a dragon and human. Too bad my dragon form would scare human girls out of their skin.'

He and Sapphire continued to stay close, until they heard someone clear their throat. Sapphire lifted Spike's head up from her bosom, and the two saw Twilight and the rest of the girls inside the hotel room looking at them.

"Girls?!" Spike panicked, as he backed away from Sapphire, "How did you get in here, and how much did you see?"

"I messed with the lock." Bonbon answered.

"We saw enough to see you've once again added a new one to our group." Twilight added.

"I think you made a fine choice, Spike," Rarity began, "And you chose well too, Sapphire."

"Thanks, Rarity. I have you to thank especially for introducing me to this devilish handsome lad," Spike blushed, "While you're all here, how about coming in and join us?"

"Yay! Hot tub party!" Pinkie shouted, as she threw her clothes off and jumped up, "Cannon ball!"

"Pinkie, no!" Spike cried, as she cannon balled into the hot tub sending the water everywhere. The girls were drenched in the hot water, while the tub was empty with both Spike, Sapphire, and Pinkie in it.

"Whoops." Pinkie said sheepishly.

"Well, this is unfortunate." Sapphire said, seeing the water was gone.

"Pinkie, put the water back." Twilight said dryly.

"Oki doki loki." Pinkie used her element of harmony power to put the water she splashed out back into the jacuzzi.

"Now this is more like it." Spike said as the jacuzzi was back to what it was.

"Well, you girls comin' in or what?" Sapphire asked.

"You betcha." Applejack said, as the girls stripped down before stepping into the tub and relaxing with Spike between Sapphire and Twilight.

"So now that you're part of the harem, think now you'll consider putting on some concerts in our world from time to time?" Rarity asked.

"We'll even let you stay at our mansion during free time." Twilight offered.

"You all have mad such a generous offer. I accept." Sapphire answered.

"This is so great," Spike said, as he relaxed with both his arms around Twilight and Sapphire. He thought to himself, 'Now I got two pop stars in my harem. If they performed together they would be the number one hit of the world.'

 **(And done. Spike has once again charmed another pony into being an honorary member of his harem, and she's a winner. Catch you all later.)**


	62. Call for a Summit

**(welcome to the next chapter. Here Spike and his girls return to Canterlot for a special gathering, and Spike meets some pony who's going to throw him for a real loop.)**

One morning in Spike's bathroom, the boy was lounging in the big bath with who else but Twilight right behind him, allowing his back to rub up against her front. As Spike laid back he sighed in relaxation and thought, 'Nothing like a hot bath in the morning with a sexy girl to go with it.'

Twilight herself smiled as she brushed her hand across Spike's cheek affectionately, "How's the water, Spike?"

"It's divine, Twilight." he answered with bliss.

"I know. I like it too." Twilight rubbed her rack against Spike's back, as the boy panted.

'Damn. I remember back when Twilight first moved in bathing together was always a rare opportunity, but now it's become natural for us.' he thought.

Suddenly the door opened, and Applejack came, "Hey, you two. Sorry to interrupt, but ya might wanna get cleaned up a little faster."

"Why's that, Applejack?" Twilight asked, hating that her and Spike's moment was being rushed all of a sudden.

"Discord's downstairs, and he's got a message for us from the Princess."

"Wonder what it's about?" Spike was curious.

"Well, ya better hurry because we're all waiting." Applejack said, as she left the bathroom. So Twilight and Spike got cleaned up before heading downstairs.

* * *

Soon enough everyone in Spike's household was present along with Stone and Octavia who came over to hear the news, and what Discord had told them left them in surprise, "A leader summit in Canterlot?" Lyra asked.

"That's right," Discord confirmed, "In light of the recent events involving Grogar, Garble, and mention of Tirek, a meeting is to be held to discuss future plans for what might happen next."

"So who's going to be there, exactly?" Rarity wondered.

"Well, we have delegates coming from Saddle Arabia, Martetonia, Cadence and Shining Armor will be there representing the Crystal Empire, as well as yours truly, me," Discord turned to Spike with a grin, "And it so happens, the new Dragon Lord will be attending too."

Spike's eyes lit up, "Ember will be there?!" he asked in joy. When he saw the girls staring at him feeling he was getting too excited, calmed down, "I mean. That's great."

"Indeed. And seeing as how you lot are the talk of Equestria, it's only natural you are to be there as well."

"We'll actually be meeting with more head authority figures in Equestria?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"How awesome is that?" Rainbow asked with excitement.

"It is an honor, but don't be too excited. After all most delegates can be such a bore." Discord replied.

"Yeah. They can be such busy bodies." Stone agreed.

"Regardless, if we're invited then we must attend to set an example." Twilight said.

"When does this summit take place?" Spike inquired.

"Tomorrow at noon, but Celestia insists we all be there a day early to prepare."

"In that case we better get packing." Twilight suggests, and they all agreed and got themselves ready.

Soon the group was all set, as Discord opened a portal, "To Canterlot, anchors away!" he declared, as they all passed through.

* * *

They reappeared in Canterlot taken on their Equestrian forms. Rarity looked around, "Good old Canterlot." she said with joy.

"What a town." Rainbow added.

"Come on, you guys. We better get to the castle." Twilight said, as the proceeded onward.

As they walked through Canterlot square, everything felt normal, until a female voice cheered out, "It's the Dragon King!" Spike and the girls jumped at the cheer, as they saw two unicorn girls running over. Or rather one was running over, while dragging the other one along.

The first one who looked incredibly happy had a pale, light grayish cerise colored coat, her mane and tail colored both light brilliant and pale yellow, and her eyes were colored moderate lime green. Her clothing consisted of white slip on shoes, a white skirt, and a pink top. The second unicorn who looked like she had a dry expression like Maud, had a coat colored light cornflower bluish gray, her mane and tail was dark blue and slightly curled at the tips, and her eyes were colored brilliant amber. Her clothing was composed of long black and white striped arm sleeves, matching knee socks, a black dress worn over a striped shirt, and black shoes.

They skidded to a halt presenting themselves in front of Spike, "It is the Dragon King, OMG!" she cheered with happiness.

The darker one looked at Spike, "Whoa. He looks cuter than his pictures show." she spoke in a flat tone.

"And with his harem next to him makes him look even better!" The bubbly girl added.

Spike decided to break the awkwardness they were feeling, "Um, who're you two?"

The blonde haired pony chuckled, "Silly me. I get so caught up in hype I forget things. My name's Sunshine Smiles, but please call me Sunny. And this is my twin sister Moonlight Raven. You can call her either Moony, or Raven. Either one suits her, don't you think?"

"Don't they?" Raven asked Spike, while raising a brow.

"Of course," Spike agreed, before he did his usual thing by sizing their impressive DD busts up, 'Now they've got fine figures,' he thought before speaking, "So you two know me?"

"Know you? We're actually part of your fan club." Sunny explained.

"Fan club?" Spike asked in confusion, "I have a fan club?"

"You sure do. The Dragon King Spike fan club. You have such a following in Equestria." Raven explained.

"Wow. I feel honored." Spike smiled, as the girls giggled.

"And you girls are just as important." Sunny told Spike's harem.

"We get that a lot." Rainbow said smugly.

Twilight spoke up, "Thank you both for your time, but we really must be going."

"Are you here on important business by order of the princesses?" Sunny asked with hope.

"Actually, yes." Rarity confirmed.

"Whoa. Must be super important." Raven said with surprise.

"It's top secret." Bonbon whispered.

"Which is why we must go now." Twilight said, but before they could leave Sunshine and Moonlight blocked them.

"Before you go, think we could get Spike's autograph?" Sunny held up a autograph book.

"And a picture?" Raven held up a camera.

Spike liking this answered, "Sure, ok."

"Great!" Sunny cheered, as Spike signed the autograph book.

When it was time for a picture, Raven gave the camera to Pinkie to take it. Sunny stood on Spike's left side, and Raven on his right side. Wanting the two to feel really special, he put his arms around them pulling them closer, which they loved, "Say cupcakes!" Pinkie said.

"Cupcakes!" Spike and the unicorns said, as the picture was taken.

Raven looked at the picture stored in the camera and smiled, "This is a keeper."

"Well, we better get going." Twilight told them.

"It was nice meeting the both of you." Spike said, as the group pressed on.

"Great meeting you too!" Sunny called out to him.

When Spike and the girls were gone, Raven looked to her sister before looking down at her rack and spoke, "Do you think he looked?"

Sunny turned to her sister with a bright smile, "I think he did!" she hugged her rack.

Raven smiled, as she looked down at her own rack, "Best day ever."

* * *

Meanwhile the group finally arrived at Canterlot Castle and were admitted in. They walked through the hall, until they heard a familiar voice call out, "Twilight! You're here!" They saw Flurry Heart flying down the hall and hugged Twilight.

"It's good to see you too, Flurry Heart." Twilight smiled at her niece.

Flurry Heart released Twilight and looked at Spike with equal excitement, "Spike! Good to see you again!" she hugged him.

"Nice to see you too, Flurry Heart," he hugged her back, "What've you been up too?"

"I'm glad you asked. I've actually become the president of your fan club in the Crystal Empire."

"What? President of my fan club?"

"Well, the division back home at least. But it's still an honor." the child explained.

"Just how big is this fan club of mine?" Spike asked.

"It stretches to the many kingdoms, cities, and towns all over Equestria." Flurry Heart answered.

"Whoa. That is big." Spike said in shock.

"You're a real celebrity, Spike." Fluttershy smiled.

"That's so cool." Vinyl patted his back.

"Yeah. Sure is." Spike admitted.

"Flurry Heart, do you know where your mother and father are?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. This way!" Flurry Heart led them to a room, "Mom! Dad! Twilight and the others are here!"

The group entered to see Cadence and Shining Armor who were waiting for them, "Hey, guys. Welcome." Shining greeted.

Twilight went over and hugged them, "It's good to see you."

"Same here." Cadence replied.

"It's nice to see you guys will be at the summit with us." Shining said.

"Well, when the Princess invited us who're we to pass up such an opportunity?" Rarity asked.

"And it'll be better that you're attending, Spike." Cadence said.

"I know. I'm apparently a real big shot what with all me and the girls did."

"Flurry Heart tell you about the fan club?" Shining teased.

"Well, I found out about it earlier when we arrived here."

Bahamut spoke through the medallion, "I just hope he doesn't attract any yandere stalkers through this fan club of his."

"You and me both." Spike agreed with a shudder.

Cadence spoke, "Twilight, Princess Celestia would like to see you and the girls right now."

"Just us?" Twilight asked, while looking at her friends.

"And just what are Stone and I supposed to do?" Spike asked.

Shining spoke, "You two come with me to the guard training grounds. I'll show you how the guards really train."

"Trust him, you're gonna love what you see." Stone assured him.

"Well, all right." Spike said, as the two followed Shining Armor off.

* * *

The three left the castle and went onto a training ground field with lots of equipment, armor, and weapons lying around or being used by several guards be they trainees or senior guards. Spike watched as several guards were going through field exercises and drills to keep up their strengths and hone their untapped reflexes, "Wow. Did you have to go through this same kind of training, Shining?"

"Sure did. The training was hard and tiresome. Like a boot camp training from hell. But thanks to it I'm the fighter and guard I am today." Shining Armor explained.

"And he's not the only one." Came a voice as Flash Sentry flew in on the scene.

"Hey, Flash. How's it going?" Stone asked.

"All good. Trixie and I are here for the summit as additional security."

"Security?" Spike asked.

Shining nodded, "That's right. These kind of events can attract negative attention from enemies."

"Yeah gather a bunch of leaders under one roof is the perfect chance to launch an attack." Stone added.

"Quite so." Bahamut agreed.

"So you're going through some training here too, Flash?" Spike asked.

"A little and helping out some of the trainees as well."

Spike looked at the guards training and suddenly saw an older guard wearing full armor and a mask helmet over their head running an obstacle course. The guard was striking targets while avoiding shots of arrows and other sharp projectiles being launched, "Whoa, that guard's good."

"Yeah, the best we have in our platoon." Shining Armor explained.

"Really, a veteran like you?" Spike asked.

"Something like that."

Spike watched as the guard finished the course with no sweat, "Wow. The guy nailed it. I'm gonna go over and give him the credit he deserves." Spike started walking over.

"Spike, there's something you should know about that guard!" Shining Armor called out, but Spike didn't listen.

Spike approached the guard and offered a clean towel to it, "That was some slick moves there, yo," the guard took the towel, "I'm quite the fighter myself, but perhaps you've heard of me. I got a reputation going around apparently. I'm Spike Drake, nice to meet ya bro."

The guard removed their helmet and to Spike's utter shock, revealed to be a beautiful unicorn mare about Cadence's age that screamed goddess of sexy. She had a light magenta-ish gray colored mane with heliotrope-ish white streaks, a light gray coat, and pale light grayish violet eyes with matching eye-shadow, "I'm Fleur De Lis. Nice to meet you too... Bro." she said with a French accent while giving Spike a smug look.

Spike's eyes were wide in surprise, and only one word came to mind when he saw who he was talking to, "Gorgeous." he gasped.

 **(Shocking Twist! You never would've imagined Fleur the super model pony to be a royal guard did you? I got inspired to make that happen from the fan comic turned video Secret Life of Fleur De Lis. Hope you enjoy next time.)**


	63. The Royal Guard Mare

**(And I'm back with my next chapter. Hope you're ready to see what kind of impression Spike makes with this Mare Guard.)**

Spike continued to stare at the beautiful unicorn mare named Fleur, until said mare spoke, "Are you all right?"

Spike realizing he was staring awkwardly at her, snapped out of it and spoke, "I'm fine! It's just... I didn't expect a royal guard to be a gorgeous mare."

Fleur giggled, "It's quite all right. I've gotten that reaction many times."

Stone and Shining Armor approached, as the Captain spoke, "I see you've met Fleur, Spike."

"You know each other?" Spike asked curiously.

"Yeah. We were both in the same training class." Shining Armor explained.

"We were two of the top cadets in training, but only Shining was promoted to Captain," Fleur added, "I'm happier with my rank though. Less stress."

"And you're still ahead of most of the royal guards here." Shining noted.

Spike looked at Fleur, "But if you're a royal guard then does that mean..."

"Yes. I was there when you and the girls fought Nightmare Moon, even when you faced Sombra in the Crystal Empire." Fleur confirmed, as she recalled the shadow bolts and umbrum soldiers she fought while taking the occasional glance at the bigger fight between the elements of Harmony and the big bads they were facing.

"So you know how bad ass I was?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Indeed so, you were tres magnifique." Fleur answered.

"Well, thanks. I do have this sense of being a hardcore bad ass." Stone rolled his eyes at Spike's words.

"Really? I would love to see this hardcore bad ass sense you have up close."

"You do?" Spike raised a brow.

Fleur nodded, "Why don't we have a little one on one sparing match. No special tricks. Just good old fashioned hand to hand combat, oui?"

"I'm good with that." Spike admitted.

Flash called out, "Hey, guys. Fleur's about to spar with the Dragon King!" At the sound of that, various guards be they experienced or trainees gathered around to see the spar.

* * *

Both Spike and Fleur took positions and got ready to attack when given the signal, "And... Fight!" Stone declared.

Spike and Fleur took off and engaged in combat with Fleur using all her training as a royal guard, while Spike relied on his brute strength and his own reflexes. As they fought, Spike thought while dodging Fleur's blows, 'Man, this girl's really got the moves down. No wonder she's one of the best elite guards here.'

As Fleur herself was striking and avoiding Spike's blows, she also had thoughts on her opponent, 'Even without his dragon armor he's still a worthy opponent. And a very cute one too.' she mentally giggled.

The guards were cheering for either one and placing bets to boot. Spike thought he could finish Fleur, but the mare took him by surprise and got Spike in a headlock using her thighs. The two laid on the ground with Fleur keeping her legs wrapped tightly around Spike's head, as the dragon thought, 'Not the best way to wind up in between a girl's thighs, but still this is a hot feeling.'

The guards who placed bets on Spike groaned, while those who bet on Fleur cheered and collected their winnings from the losers. Fleur looked down seeing her captive in between her legs, "Well, how do you like that, King of the Dragons?"

Spike who still had his head locked wheezed, "I like the view very much."

Fleur realized she had Spike's head locked in a position that allowed him to look up her suit of armor making her blush in embarrassment, while the guards realized this and started panting and eyeing the lucky dragon, "Zut alors!" she screamed, before using her thighs to throw Spike across the field planting him headfirst into the ground. Fleur got up and straightened herself out, before walking away in a huff still feeling embarrassed.

Shining, Stone, and Flash went over to Spike who tried pulling his head out of the ground, "You know you deserved that, right?" Shining asked him.

Spike who could hear him spoke with a muffled voice, "Worth it!" he pulled his head out of the ground and looked in the direction Fleur left in, "What a woman!"

"Consider yourself lucky, Spike," Shining continued, "Last guy who did something similar like you did ended up with their legs broken for a month."

"Whoa." Spike gasped seeing Fleur's more bad ass than she let herself be known.

Suddenly Twilight and the rest of the girls arrived, as the alicorn girl spoke, "Hey, guys, everything ok?"

Rarity suddenly took notice of Spike's unkempt look, "Spike, what happened to you?" she gasped.

"Yeah. You look like a mess." Rainbow chuckled.

Twilight frowned, "Were you causing trouble around here?"

"Of course not, Twilight," Spike answered, "I was having a spar with one of the guards. And she kicked my ass."

Rainbow looked in disbelief, "Wait a minute. You got your ass handed to you by a mare guard?"

"Yes."

Rainbow suddenly burst into laughter while holding onto Pinkie Pie to keep herself up, "Oh, that's hilarious! I wished I was here to have seen it!"

"And to make it more embarrassing, he got a chance to look at her from underneath." Flash added, as the girls knew what he meant.

Bonbon however was curious, "Spike, who was this mare you spared with?"

"A hottie of a unicorn named Fleur De Lis."

"You fought Fleur?" Bonbon gasped.

"Yeah. You know her too?" Spike wondered.

"Of course. Fleur was my superior during my Secret Agent training. I owe over half of what I know to her."

"Well, you learned under a very skilled guard." Spike admitted, as he got himself together.

"But did you have to look up her uniform?" Twilight asked with a sigh.

"Hey, she had me in a headlock between her thighs. I can't help the position she had me in!" Spike protested.

"How did it feel?" Vinyl wondered.

"It felt very soft," Spike admitted, as Twilight sighed at her lover's perversion, "So how did the meeting with the Princess go?"

"Very well," Sunset answered, "She said security has been doubled for any intrusion that may occur."

"Let's just hope it won't be as needed." Flash replied.

"You and me both." Shining Armor agreed.

Spike sighed, "Well, so far today's been quite the day. I meet fan ponies, and get my ass handed to me by a sexy mare."

"You're so popular." Pinkie smiled.

"Yeah. Popular." Spike rolled his eyes.

* * *

That night, Spike was wandering the castle, while talking to himself, "What a day it's been, huh, Bahamut?"

"Indeed. I did find it rather amusing how that unicorn took you to school as they say." Bahamut laughed.

"Yuck it up, funny dragon." Spike replied with irritation.

"Oh, don't look now but it looks like you got another chance to make peace." Bahamut said.

Spike looked ahead and saw Fleur who was out of her guard armor and wearing a pink translucent nightgown. Spike checked out her beautiful super model figure, and took notice of her F-cup rack. He shook it off not wanting to show her that side of him after what happened earlier. He straightened himself up and took a casual approach, "Hey, Fleur!"

Fleur looked over and saw Spike and immediately blushed, "Oh, it's you. Come to ogle me up some more?" she asked with suspicion.

"Look, I'm sorry, but that was an accident brought up in our spar," Spike apologized, "I've never fought a female opponent and wound up in a position like that before. Not when I fought Chrysalis of the Changelings, or Sunset Shimmer when she was She-Demon."

"It's not so much the position we were in that bothers me." Fleur answered.

"Then what is it?" Spike asked, wondering why she sounded so upset.

Fleur looked away while hiding the blush on her cheeks, "I just wish you didn't say such crass things to me in front of the trainees."

Spike remembering what he told her, spoke up, "Completely and totally my bad."

Fleur sighed as she faced him, "I shouldn't be surprised since that is what you're known by."

"Yeah, I got that going on for me," Spike chuckled, while rubbing the back of his head, "But out of curiosity, Fleur. How does a nice hot looking mare like yourself wind up working with Canterlot's Royal Guards."

Fleur noticing Spike's curiosity decided to elucidate, "Well, I joined because I wanted to make a difference."

"A difference?" Spike raised a brow.

Fleur nodded, "Growing up I was pampered and given anything a girl wanted. But many others regarded me as this selfish pampered princess girl who could just get anything by using my looks. I didn't want to be labeled as that by others. So I took the initiative and joined the Royal Guards. However our instructor denied me because he thought I didn't have what it takes and that it was a male's job. But Princess Celestia stepped in and allowed it sensing my determination. So then training began. And no matter what the instructor's threw against me I remained strong, because I wanted to prove I wasn't just some pampered rich girl."

Spike thought to himself, 'Reminds me of Ember.'

"Eventually I passed and was admitted into the ranks. As you can see I've become the role model for the trainees." Fleur finished.

"I noticed. I mean you trained one of the best known Secret Agents who's in my harem now."

Fleur turned to Spike curiously, "And who is that?"

"Bonbon."

Fleur was surprised, "So it is true. Sweetie Drops is part of your harem?"

"She is. She and her friend Lyra."

"I see." Fleur said looking forlorn that was noticed by Spike.

"You look as if it's a bad thing."

"I'm just disappointed she chose another harem other than mine."

Spike did a double take at what Fleur said, "Yours? You have a harem?"

"Oui. But unlike yours it's not as big as yours, and mine isn't limited to one sex."

Spike's eyes widened, "Wait a minute... Are you bisexual like Bonbon and Lyra?"

"Oui-oui. But I don't take just anyone into my harem. I'm very particular about who I want in mine."

"Well, I can be very particular who I want in mine too." Spike admitted.

"Yes, I've noticed your choice in women." Fleur hefted her breasts up to entice him.

Spike blushed but shook it off, "So I have a passion for girls with lovely figures. It's in my dragon blood."

Fleur continued, "Sweetie Drops or Bonbon as she's now known as was one of my favorite pupils. She never disappointed me with her work. The more I watched her, the more in love I became with her. I eventually wanted to add her to my harem and even bring along her friend Lyra. But...no, it is not fair! I taught her everything she knows about combat and spying! I would have gladly taught her the ways of love and lovemaking!" she vented.

"I guess she wasn't that into you." Spike suggested.

"But why not?" Fleur complained.

"I wish I had the answer, but I don't."

"Just answer me this, Dragon King. Are you taking care of her?" Fleur got into his face, which started making Spike sweat.

"Yes I am. I take care of all the members of my harem with none of them feeling inferior to any of the others." Spike promised.

Fleur seeing the seriousness in Spike's tone felt relieved, "Good. I'd hate to hear Bonbon had wound up in a harem where's she's treated more like a concubine than a person."

"Well, I assure you none of my harem members are treated as concubines," Spike said, and decided to flirt a little, "Of course if you want to be sure. You can join it and see for yourself." he smirked.

Fleur felt flustered, but smirked, and pulled Spike closer with her magic and wrapped an arm around him, "Tempting, but how about if I make you part of my harem?" she smiled with lust.

Spike gulped at her offer, "Become part of yours?"

"Yes. I did say I was particular about who I add to mine. And you would make such a fitting addition," she batted her eyes. Spike chuckled nervously, until Fleur giggled and released him, "Keep in mind, Dragon King. I'm not as easily swayed like most girls. You want me in a harem, well, you'll have to really prove your worth to me. But given your track record, you may have a better chance than most men do. Bonne nuit." she winked, before taking her leave.

Spike watched in disbelief at the mare before speaking to Bahamut, "Ok, I'm confused. Does she like me or hate me?"

"Women, Spike. You can't always tell what they're feeling." Spike turned and walked away, unaware that Fleur looked back and smiled amusingly at the state she left the dragon boy in.

* * *

Later that night in Spike's assigned room, he was laying in bed while thinking about what Fleur said, "Me part of someone's harem? Would that make me a minority since I'm the one with the bigger harem? Oh, so much to process," he sighed, until he heard a knock at his door, "Uh, come in!"

The door opened and stepping in was Rarity and Applejack, "Hey, Sugarcube, you awake?" A.J asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, good. We didn't want to disturb you in any way." Rarity said, as the two girls climbed into bed to join Spike.

Spike spoke, "I really hope nothing goes wrong with the meeting summit tomorrow. The last thing we need is more problems."

Spike suddenly felt himself embraced from both sides by the two girls, "Let's not think about that right now, Spike." Applejack suggested.

"Yes, darling. Let's just relax and sleep. We'll worry about the summit tomorrow." Rarity whispered into his ear.

Spike started relaxing and answered, "Yeah. You're right. Good night, girls."

"Goodnight, Spike." they fell asleep with Spike holding both of them close.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, the centaur was staring out a window and spoke, "Tomorrow is the meeting between various Equestrian delegates. A perfect opportunity to strike them where it hurts. Which is exactly why I called you in, Catrina." he looked back to see his lady cat follower Catrina.

"Yes, Tirek." she answered.

"At this point I feel you are the most trustworthy follower I have available. Grogar has disappointed me with his incompetence, and Garble has allowed himself to be captured." Tirek growled at their failures.

"Rest assured, Tirek. I will not make the same mistake as those two simpletons." Catrina promised.

"I'll hold you to it. Now go." Catrina bowed her head and left Tirek's throne room.

As she walked through the tunnel, she walked past Grogar who was waiting around, "And where are you off to right now, pussycat?"

Catrina frowned and turned to Grogar, "I'm off to prepare for the infiltration of the summit tomorrow."

"Ah, that's right," Grogar remembered, "Are you sure you can handle the job? I mean invading a summit of political figures is no easy task." he smirked.

"I don't need to take any lip from someone benched." Catrina remarked which struck a nerve in Grogar.

"You're lucky we're supposed to be allies otherwise I'd destroy you myself." the goat man warned her.

"But that will put you in worse conditions with Tirek, wouldn't it?" Catrina continued to mock him.

"Just watch yourself. Those children are not to be taken lightly."

"I shall not make the same mistakes as you and Garble did, I assure you." Catrina took her leave, while Grogar brooded on not being able to get in on the action.

As Catrina entered another chamber, she called out, "Rep, get out here!" Dropping in from above was a brown bat wearing a little green hat. The bat flew around before glowing and changed shape.

It became a brown anthropomorphic lizard man with the same green hat, and green colored shirt, "What's the word, Catrina?" Rep asked his partner.

"Tirek has given us the go. Tomorrow we crash the Equestria Summit in Canterlot." she explained.

"Oh, boy. I can hardly wait." Rep cheered.

"Enough. Fill up as much witchweed potion you can. We'll need plenty of it for our strike."

"Yes, Catrina." Rep nodded, as he shape shifted into a dragon and flew out an open window.

Catrina smirked, and said to herself, "I'll show Tirek and Grogar that I am capable of defeating those Elements of Harmony and their dragon boy. And then they'll make perfect servants for me." she snickered.

 **(And there you go. Spike made quite an impression on Fleur. Don't miss net time where the Summit begins.)**


	64. Summit Crash

**(And we're back with my next chapter. This features the group attending the summit, and learning more about Tirek.)**

When morning came in Canterlot, Spike woke up and looked at both his sides seeing Rarity and Applejack still asleep. He smiled and thought, 'I wish we could sleep in like this, but we have other things to do today,' he sighed before shaking the two, "Rise and shine, girls."

The two girls groaned, before waking up, "Is it morning now?" Rarity yawned.

"Sun's shining. So yeah." Applejack confirmed, as the two sat up in bed.

"You girls sleep ok?" Spike inquired.

"I slept wonderfully." Rarity answered.

"Same here, sugarcube." Applejack added.

"Good. Well, we better get ready. That meeting summit's gonna be taking place soon."

"Quite right. We musn't waste time," Rarity agreed, as the two got up and put robes on, "We'll be in the bath Spike. You coming?"

"Hell yes!" Spike got up and followed the two.

* * *

Later on, Spike, his harem, and Stone were walking through a hall before coming up to the doors to the room where the summit was being held. Twilight turned to everyone, "Ok, everyone this is it. Remember to be on your best behavior, and don't make a spectacle of yourselves."

"We know, Twilight." Pinkie saluted.

Twilight opened the doors, and they walked in inside. As they entered, they noticed some familiar faces sitting at a large circular table. There was Celestia, Luna, Discord, Cadence, and Shining Armor. They trailed around seeing other newer ponies, while Spike spotted who else but Ember sitting down while holding onto the Bloodstone Scepter.

'Ember.' Spike thought. Ember looked over and after seeing Spike, waved at him. Spike smiled at her, until he saw standing behind her was Garble wearing knight armor and a helmet. Spike gave the dragon an angry glare, making the former dragon spy back away in fright. Spike smirked seeing Garble was still terrified of him since he kicked his ass during the Gauntlet. Standing by Cadence and Shining Armor was Flash, with Trixie at his side. Spike also noticed standing close to Celestia and Luna was Fleur in her knight attire looking ready for anything. But he noticed her give a glance over to both him and Bonbon and winked making the two blush. Lyra noticed the looks Fleur was shooting at Bonbon and rolled her eyes while feeling irked.

So the group stood by Celestia and Luna's side, as Luna spoke up, "Everyone's all here? Good we can finally begin."

"Let's start by introductions," Celestia suggested, "I am Princess Celestia, Princess of the sun."

"I am Princess Luna, Princess of the moon." Luna introduced herself.

Celestia started going around the room giving more introductions, "Here we have Discord, the Master of Chaos."

"No autographs, please." Discord answered.

"Representing the Crystal Empire is Princess Cadence and Shining Armor." Luna continued, as Cadence and Shining Armor bowed their heads in respect.

"Representing Saddle Arabia is Haakim and Amira." Celestia introduced.

Spike and the girls looked at the two delegates seeing their physical structure appeared more horse-like than pony-like. Haakim had moderate violet eyes, his mane was light gold and pale, light grayish olive. His coat was colored. Amira's eyes were colored brilliant cornflower blue, her coat was pale, light grayish heliotrope, and her mane was moderate persian blue. The Saddle Arabian delegates bowed their heads in respect.

Luna introduced the next two delegates, "From Maretonia, we have Duke Kyrippos II and Duchess Ice Mirror."

The Duchess was a unicorn wearing a headpiece fitting for Queen Amidala, and the Duke was an earth pony wearing robes and his own headpiece. The two bowed their heads in respect. Finally Celestia introduced their last major delegate, "And hailing all the way from the Dragon Lands, may I present Dragon Lord Ember."

"Hey, there." Ember greeted the delegates.

Celestia stood up and motioned to the others, "And here we have my closest subjects who've done so much for Equestria and their own world. First we have my old pupil Princess Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Sunset Shimmer, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra Heartstrings, Bonbon aka Special Agent Sweetie Drops, Stone Edge, and Spike Drake vessel to the former Dragon King Bahamut."

The girls, Stone, and Spike bowed their heads in respect, as Luna began, "Now then, we've called this summit to discuss all the recent attacks and plots to take over the land by some of the worst enemies Equestria has ever faced. One of which was myself." she sighed.

Celestia laid a hand on her sister's shoulder to comfort her, before speaking up, "As you all know of the events that happened during the last Summer Sun Celebration Nightmare Moon attacked the celebration and tried to prevent the sun from rising up again. But thanks to the efforts of my former pupil and her friends Nightmare was defeated and Luna was returned to us."

"Yes, a very big welcome back to our beloved Princess of the night." Discord chuckled, and applauded.

Spike whispered to Twilight, "Looks like Discord will be the one making a spectacle of himself." Twilight stiffled a chuckle.

"But I was not the only one trying to take over Equestria." Luna continued.

Ice Mirror spoke up, "Wasn't there also Chrysalis the Queen of Changelings?"

"Correct," Cadence confirmed, "She once tried to take over Canterlot some time ago by pretending to be me and feed off my husbands love to get stronger. But after she was foiled she joined the evil group and tried to take over the other world, but using someone from there to do her bidding."

"And who was that?" Kyrippos II asked.

"Me," Sunset Shimmer stepped forward, "Chrysalis brainwashed me with her magic and granted me a power from an element of disharmony turning me into a monster."

"Yikes." Ember gasped.

"But luckily my friends broke the spell on me and I helped them in stopping Chrysalis." Sunset finished, as Spike smiled at her.

"And not too long ago we faced the threat of King Sombra." Shining Armor put in.

"Even after you managed to drive him out of the Crystal Empire upon its return, he still came back?" Haakim inquired.

"Afraid so, and while he intended to do it again he also had other agendas as well." Cadence explained.

Twilight motioned Spike to explain. The dragon boy spoke up, "He came to me and told me of his true back story about how he felt betrayed by Princess Amore and Radiant Hope. He attempted to try and make me doubt my friendship with Twilight and the others making me think I would turn into a monster like him and they would turn on me in return. I admit I almost believed him, but Twilight and my friends reminded me that our friendship and love would never be broken."

The delegates looked very moved by Spike's story, making the dragon feel relieved. Twilight spoke up, "Sombra not only wanted to take over the Crystal Empire, but to release his own kind the Umbrum. He had almost succeeded if not for Radiant Hope coming from the past to help Sombra see he was free to be who he wanted and now what everyone thought of him as. Because of this he trapped the Umbrum again and with our help was changed into a real unicorn."

"Fascinating, and where is Sombra now?" Amira inquired.

Celestia answered, "He is currently traveling all over Equestria with Hope searching for the missing fragments of Amore hoping to turn her back to normal."

"So if those three enemies are history, then what's the big problem now?" Ember asked wanting the full detail.

"The problem is Tirek." Luna answered.

Everyone was curious as Ice Mirror spoke, "Please tell us who this Tirek is."

Celestia nodded, and used her magic to created a vision above the table for them to see history while she explained, "Tirek was a centaur hailing from another land. A long time ago, he and his young gargoyle brother Scorpan came here intent on stealing Equestrian magic. But Scorpan soon came to appreciate the ways of Equestria, even befriending a young unicorn wizard named Starswirl the Bearded."

Luna continued, "Scorpan urged his brother to abandon their plans. When Tirek refused, Scorpan alerted us to Tirek's intentions."

"Scorpan returned to his own land, and Tirek was sent to Tartarus for his crimes. But it appears he had long since escaped some time ago when Nightmare Moon had returned." Celestia finished.

"We have reason to believe this happened when Cerberus once left his post many years ago." Luna theorized.

"But if that was so long ago, how come he began acting now?" Applejack wondered.

Celestia elucidated, "His time in Tartarus left him very weak. He has regained enough strength to use his dark powers when this whole thing started with Nightmare Moon's assaults."

"Looks like he wanted the rest of his partners to do the dirty work and wait for his moment to strike." Rainbow guessed.

"A clever plan." Stone admitted.

"So far his assaults have proven to be dangerous." Twilight said.

"He turned my friend's manager into a demon by feeding off his negative feelings." Applejack began.

"And to top it off, he sent my dragon guard here Garble to infiltrate the meeting of the Dragons so he could become Dragon Lord and force the dragons to obey Tirek." Ember spoke, while motioning to Garble who felt embarrassed that the attention fell on him.

"If he is Tirek's spy why is he even here?" Ice Mirror asked suspiciously.

Spike spoke up, "Because I beat the crap out of him during the Gauntlet of Fire and forced him to pledge his loyalties to not only Ember, but to me as well."

"You don't have to rub it in." Garble grumbled.

"And has he any information we can use against Tirek?" Duke Kyrippos II asked.

"Afraid not," Ember sighed, "He may have been Tirek's flunky but he didn't know anything too important. Not even the location of his lair."

Garble spoke, "Yeah. He contacts us and brings us to his lair along with sending us off."

Stone spoke up, "And Tirek is not alone in this. He also has secondary help outside of his former partners."

"Such as?" Haakim inquired.

"One is in fact Grogar of Tambelon." Celestia answered.

"So the famed Necormancer teamed up with someone like Tirek?" Amira asked, "That is certainly a dangerous combination."

"Especially after we found out what Grogar is capable of." Vinyl said.

The delegates listened, as Stone spoke up, "He brought my father Silver Streak back to life as a zombie and forced him to fight us."

"Against a legendary sword pony like him? How did you survive?" Ice Mirror asked.

"Well, I had to truly step up and get stronger in order to match my dad's speed and talent with the sword." Stone answered.

"While me and Sunset Shimmer put together a magic sealing spell that would break Grogar's hold over him." Twilight added.

"We haven't see Grogar since then, but he is still out there." Bonbon explained.

"And who knows just how many more flunkies Tirek has under his command." Rainbow noted.

"Which is why we all must work together to ensure the safety of both Equestria and the human world. Alone we cannot face the threat of Tirek and even Grogar, but if we stand together we can overcome this evil." Celestia finished.

Spike stepped forward, "I know this is all more than what we're used to dealing with. Trust me I know. I was a normal school boy battling puberty, but after a stare in the eyes of death..." Trixie winced knowing she was the one who set things in motion, "I became reborn as this dragon with the spirit of a former King Dragon inside me. But over time I got used to it and what I was capable of. I use this dragon power to protect my home and Equestria. I do it because I want to help my friends and all those who're special to me." Spike's harem blushed, while Ember felt sheepish. Fleur who had been listening could feel the passion and honesty in his claim, and could help but feel flustered as well.

The delegates listened, as Haakim spoke, "You speak such noble words, Mr. Drake. You've clearly shown you are dedicated to those you care about."

"I am." Spike confirmed.

Twilight and the girls smiled to hear just how much Spike was winning the respect of the other delegates, as Ember spoke, "I for one give my full support to Equestria. After all if it wasn't for Spike I never would've been able to become Dragon Lord." she winked at Spike who rubbed the back of his head while giving a toothy grin.

"Ice Mirror and I also give our support to you all." Kyrippos II spoke on behalf of himself and the Duchess.

"As do we." Amira spoke on behalf of herself and Haakim.

The royal sisters smiled seeing the delegates pledge their allegiance to them, and knew Spike was the catalyst to help make this possible. This also made the two look over at Spike with faint blushes upon their faces. Before another word could be said, the doors of the room flung open startling everyone. What banged the doors open was Rep who transformed into a bull.

Rep changed back to normal while rubbing his head, "Oh, that hurt."

"What is this?" Kyrippos II demanded.

"Who are you?" Cadence added.

"Name's Rep. And you guys are about to be in for it."

They saw entering the room was Catrina who snickered to herself, "So sorry to crash your summit, honored ones. But I just can't resist." she laughed, as everyone looked on in shock.

 **(There you go. The summit was going smoothly, but now it's been interrupted by Catrina and Rep. Can the heroes defeat them, while protecting the delegates? Stay tuned for next time.)**


	65. Defending the Summit

**(And welcome to the next chapter. Here's where Spike and his friends defend the summit from the new intruder.)**

Catrina and Rep stood before the broken doorway, leaving the delegates, Spike, and his friends in shock, "Who or what are we dealing with here?" Sunset asked in confusion.

"Catrina!" Haakim called.

"You dare to barge in on such an important meeting?" Amira called her out.

"Well, I wouldn't have to barge if I was invited, which I wasn't!" Catrina growled.

"Catrina?" Spike asked Twilight, who answered.

"Never heard of her."

Amira spoke, "Catrina was a former member of our Saddle Arabian council. She represented her people the Sphinxes. But one day she discovered a formula known as witchweed potion. Whoever drinks it will be given powerful magic, but it also drains away one's mentality making them become dependent on the stuff."

"Driven mad by constant witchweed consuming, her people finally rose up and cast her out." Haakim explained.

Pinkie turned to the fourth wall, "Just remember, kids, don't do drugs." she grinned.

"Why are you here, Catrina?" Celestia demanded.

"And it better not be for the hors d'oeuvre," Discord began, "I tried them, and not too delicious."

"I've come here on behalf of Tirek to rectify the failure of both Grogar and Garble." Garble winced at her words.

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, but you'll be failing just like those two lug nuts." Rainbow mocked.

"Hey!" Garble called.

"You shouldn't bite off more than you can chew." Catrina smirked, before pulling Rep close and sipped from a vial hanging around his neck.

To everyone's surprise, Catrina grew twenty feet tall. The group looked up in shock, as Spike spoke, "How's that for a growth spurt?"

"Now I shall destroy you all for Tirek!" she started firing lightning bolts from her eyes. Everyone left the table before one of the bolts destroyed it.

"Defend the royal ones!" Flash called, as everyone got ready.

"Rep, take them!" Catrina ordered. Rep transformed into a gorilla and roared. He went into to fight the present guards, while some were leading the delegates to a safe spot.

"Time to get my game face on." Spike said as he took on his armored form, while the others powered up as well.

Rep suddenly looked nervous seeing he was outmatched, "Uh, Catrina, I could use a hand here."

"And so you shall receive." Catrina said, as she reached into a satchel hung by her waist and held sand in her hand. She blew it from her hand and the particles started coming together taking the form of anthro cat creatures dressed like Egyptian warriors.

"Now this is more like it." Rep said in relief.

"Get them!" Catrina ordered.

So the sand cat warriors went into battle against the group, as Shining Armor went to help, "Shining Armor, wait!" Cadence called.

"What?" he asked.

"Take this." Cadence created a pink shield made from her magic. She levitated to Shining Armor who caught it.

"Thanks, babe." he went to join the others.

Ember turned to Garble, "You get in there and help. That's an order!"

"Yes, Dragon Lord, Ember." Garble went to help.

"Don't leave me out in all this," Discord morphed into gladiator attire, "Charge!" he went into battle.

* * *

As the group fight Rep and the Sand Cats, they were also dodging Catrina's lightning bolts and her stomping feet. Stone was using his sword to slice at one of the sand creatures, and when he cut a limb it dissolved into sand, "Yes!" he cheered, only to see a new limb was regenerated, "Oh, shit!" he cursed, as it was about to attack again, only to get blocked by Shining Armor's shield.

"Need a hand?"

"Much appreciated." Stone replied, as both guards stood together with both their shield and sword ready.

Pinkie was launching water shots at one of the sand creatures, and upon coming into contact with the water started crumbling down, "I found their weakness!" she cheered, and was about to launch more water attacks, only for Rep to jump in and fight her, "Bad monkey!" she called, before getting knocked aside by Rep.

"Pinkie!" the girls cried.

Rep was ready to attack again, until Trixie and Fleur jumped in and used their unicorn magic to blast Rep into a wall making him change back, "That'll hurt." he groaned.

"One down on the ground." Rainbow said, only to fly away from an incoming bolt shot by Catrina.

"You pathetic elements of harmony have been causing enough problems for my master and his former partners." Catrina told the girls while attacking them.

"Wouldn't have to cause him problems if he'd just give himself up." Applejack replied, as she punched a hole through one of the sand creatures only to regenerate.

"Just like you should." Twilight send a blast of magic at Catrina who almost lost balance.

"I will never surrender!" Catrina took a deep breath and blew at the girls. The force of her blow was so powerful they flew off their feet and landed on the floor.

"Come on, everyone. Don't hold back!" Spike ordered, as they resumed fighting Catrina and the sand creatures.

They continued fighting the sand creatures, despite them regenerating faster as they lost a part of their bodies. Spike himself was fighting a few, until he looked over and saw Fleur going at it with some more sand creatures. She fought without hesitation or worry, while using her magic to blast holes in her enemies bodies. Spike felt flustered seeing how skilled she really was. He suddenly spotted a sand creature coming at her from behind, and called, "Fleur, look out!"

Fleur spun and saw the sand creature was right on top of her. Before she could attack, Spike tackled the creature to the wall making its whole body crumble to sand. Fleur was shocked at how close that was, while looking at Spike with a blush on her face, "Oh." she gasped.

Spike flipped over to her side, "You ok?"

"Oui, I'm fine." she confirmed.

"Good. Now let's tag team these sand castle rejects."

"Count me in too," Bonbon joined the fight. She looked at Fleur, "Like old times, huh?"

"Indeed." she agreed.

"Come on, girls," Spike took each girls hand and spun around. As he spun the girls, their feet kicked any sand creature that was attacking. Spike stopped spinning and shot a blast of fire at one of the creatures and it turned into a glass statue. Spike gasped, "That's it! Garble, Stone, Sunset, Ember, come on!" he flew upward.

Ember, Garble, Sunset, and Stone flew up to Spike's side, as Stone asked, "You got a plan?"

"Yes. We combine our flames so it's hot enough to turn Catrina's sand minions into glass."

"Excellent idea." Ember smirked.

"It's brilliant." Sunset agreed.

"I could've thought of it, if I had the time to think." Garble said, as the group rolled their eyes.

"Everyone, move!" Spike called, as the five concentrated their fire elements and blasted a huge stream of fire at the floor. All the sand minions caught in the fire ended up turning into glass statues in odd poses.

Catrina was in shock seeing her minions defeated, "No, it can't be!"

"But it is!" Twilight flew in and threw a punch at Catrina's face.

Spike and the rest of the fighters flew or jumped in striking at Catrina's face or body making her stumble backwards. Trixie created a magical rope which she tossed one end to Flash, and the two stretched it out. Catrina backed away into the rope which made her fall back and crash onto the floor leaving a huge body print.

"Bigger they are the harder they fall." Pinkie joked.

Catrina started shrinking back to her normal size, as Rep looked over, "Catrina!" he ran down into the crater and helped her up, "You haven't seen the last of us!" Rep opened a portal, as they escaped.

The group sighed in relief, as Spike powered down his armor form. The delegates came out from their cover, as Celestia spoke, "Congratulations all of you for stopping Catrina and saving us all."

"Yes, we have seen true heroism today." Duchess Ice Mirror said.

"It's all in teamwork, ma'am." Applejack answered.

"As it's always been." Rarity put in.

"You truly have such brave devoted followers, your excellencies." Duke Kyrippos II told the royal sisters.

"And you, Ember, have shown true courage as well in helping them." Luna told the dragon girl.

"I know your father would be proud." Celestia added.

"Thanks, your majesties." she replied.

Garble shot up, "What about me?! I helped too! Why doesn't anybody here recognize my hard work?!"

Spike went over to him, and Garble was expecting him to say something more belittling, until Spike answered, "You are better suited on our side."

Garble was surprised, before asking, "I am?"

Spike nodded, "You're too good a fighter to be wasted on scum like Tirek."

Garble was taken aback by what Spike said before answering while feeling embarrassed to speak, "Well, thanks."

Luna spoke to the delegates, "As you can see a threat like this is all the more reason why we must keep our alliances strong."

The Saddle Arabians approached, as Haakim answered, "Indeed so. Catrina, Grogar, and Tirek are powerful opponents. Their magics combined will prove most devastating."

"Agreed," Ice Mirror approached with Duke Kyrippos II, "Which is why we are also for the idea of keeping our alliances up."

"You guys have the dragons support by my command." Ember assured them.

"Thank you all for your cooperation." Celestia thanked them.

"Yeah. Better to be friends than enemies, huh?" Spike asked.

"Correct. And you Spike have truly wielded the power of the dragon kind well. You may be one of our best trump cards." Amira answered.

"You and your friends." Haakim looked at the girls.

"Thank you." Spike bowed his head.

"Yes, thank you all." Twilight thanked them.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tirek's lair, Rep was helping Catrina along, until she knocked him aside, "Get off me, you fool! I'm fine!"

"What happened?" Tirek demanded, as he saw the state of the two.

Grogar who was also present spoke up, "Looks like Ms. Kitty couldn't handle the job like she said she could." he sneered.

"Shut up!" Catrina ordered, "Next time I will not fail."

"Enough!" Tirek broke them up, "Catrina, next time I expect better results. But for now you are on standby. And, Grogar, I am un-benching you."

Grogar hearing that felt overjoyed, and answered, "Thank you, Master Tirek. I will not fail you."

Tirek got into his face, "For your sake, you better not." Grogar nodded, as both he and Catrina took their leave.

* * *

Back in Canterlot that night, Spike was in his guest room lying in bed wide awake. He was deep in thought with his partner, 'That Catrina was one dangerous cat lady. The witchweed potion she takes seems very potent.'

'Yes. Dangerous stuff.' Bahamut agreed.

'Regardless she has to be stopped just like all the others.'

'Are you aiming to make her part of your harem as well?'

"Tempting, but not this time. Besides I think someone else is into her already. You saw how her right hand man Rep looked seeing her defeated. I think he has a thing for her.'

'True.'

'But seriously, we have to take her and Grogar down to get to Tirek. It's the only way to end this threat,' Spike was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

The door opened, and standing in the doorway was Bonbon dressed in a nightgown, "Bonbon?" he asked, as he saw behind her was Fleur who was also wearing a nightgown, "Fleur? What's she doing here?"

Bonbon answered, "She heard I was coming by your room, and requested to join me."

"That's right." Fleur giggled with her former pupil.

"I see." Spike replied, as he saw Fleur approach his bed.

"And I also wanted to thank you for coming to my aid in the battle. If not for your warning I could've received a casualty."

"No problem, Fleur. I mean I know you'd do the same for me."

"Of course. And I'm also here to say you've proven yourself to me." Fleur added.

Spike did a double take, "Say what?"

"The way you defended your friends and fought Catrina. Coming to my aid. You truly are a noble warrior who cares deeply about his comrades."

Bonbon smiled, "That's Spike for you."

"Yeah me." Spike chuckled sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head. He saw Fleur and Bonbon both climb onto his bed and up to him, much to his surprise.

"Watching you today has opened my eyes to the real you. The you that you claimed to be for your girls. A person I feel deeply for." she batted her eyes, making him blush.

"Does that mean you want to be part of my harem?" he asked with hope.

Fleur smirked, "Let me make you a deal."

"A deal?"

The guard mare nodded, "I'll agree to become part of your harem if you will become a member of mine. Do it, and I will make sure you are not regarded as a mere object of affection as long as you promise to treat me with respect and love. And to top it off I'll even let you do whatever you want with my harem."

"Just the girls in your harem, right?" Spike asked, while feeling uneasy.

"Of course." she giggled.

"Oh, thank God." he sighed in relief.

"So do we have a deal?" Fleur asked seductively.

Spike was pondering on the offer, and was intrigued that not only would he get her but any of the females she'd have in her group. As long as both he and Fleur didn't treat each other like a minority in their individual harems there wouldn't be a problem between the two. He turned to Bonbon, who was smiling as if signaling it was ok. Reaching his decision, he answered Fleur, "Deal."

Fleur smiled, "Merci, Spike Drake," she placed her hands on his cheeks, "Now come here. Let's seal the deal." she claimed Spike's lips, as the two kissed passionately, with Fleur also rubbing her rack against his chest.

As Spike kissed Fleur, he thought, 'Kissed by another hot older mare with a killer rack rubbing up against me. This has been an all around great day.'

When they parted, Fleur continued, "And also, I would like to spar again with you sometime. And if you do and you probably will end up in a leg lock between my thighs again feel free to look upward like before." she smiled.

Spike's eyes widened, "You don't mind it?"

"As long as it's just us."

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike said with joy.

"Good. Now then. Bonbon and I would like to have some fun with you." Spike watched as both of them pulled their nightgowns up and over to reveal their undergarments. Spike had seen Bonbon in hers before, but looked and Fleur wearing seductive pink French lingerie which left him enticed.

'Oh, wow!' Spike thought in arousal.

"You likes?" Fleur asked, while hefting her breasts up.

"I likes." Spike answered.

"Good. Bonbon mon cher, let us make the Dragon King feel comfy."

"Way ahead of you, Fleur." Bonbon replied, as both took Spike claws and planted them one a breast each.

Spike's arms quivered as he was groping not only Bonbon's impressive rack, but also one of Fleur's as well, 'Snap, this is sweet!' he thought.

Fleur moaned, "Mm, you've got such a good grip. None of my boys ever felt me up this good before, not even any of my girls."

"Seriosuly?" Spike asked.

"Oui."

"Yeah. Lyra may feel me up good before, but Spike is a different case in this matter." Bonbon moaned, as Spike began to squeeze them on impulse.

'Two special service mares in my harem. I can really trust these two to watch my back.' Spike thought, until the three heard someone's throat clear.

They looked over and saw standing before the bed was Twilight in her robe, "Someone care to explain to me, what this is all about?" she asked firmly while eyeing Spike and Fleur the most.

"Twilight, how long have you been there?" Spike asked nervously.

"Long enough. Now is someone going to explain things to me?" she asked, while tapping her foot.

Spike stammered nervously, until Fleur spoke, "Well, Princess. As it so happens I have agreed to become part of Spike's harem, and he has agreed to be part of mine."

Spike looked over at Twilight wondering how she'd take both parts of the news. Twilight looked over at Spike, "You agreed to become part of her harem?"

"In return to becoming part of mine, of course," he replied, "As long as we agree to treat each other equally."

"I see," Twilight crossed her arms, as the three were worried on how'd she take it, "Well, as long as you two treat each other equally and not make my man feel inadequate with being part of yours, Fleur."

"I would do no such thing to this handsome dragon." she stroked his cheek, as Spike sweat from her gentle touch.

Twilight smiled, "Well, in that case allow me to join you in this night of fun," she removed her robe leaving her in her undergarments, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, Princess Twilight." Fleur answered.

"No problems from me either." Bonbon answered.

"Good." Twilight climbed onto the bed and got in between the two girls and pressed herself down on Spike's torso, "We both deserve fun tonight after what we went through, don't we, Spike?"

"You betcha," he then thought, 'Things just got better!'

 **(And so the summit has been saved by their combined efforts, and now Fleur has become Spike's newest harem member.)**


	66. Beach Day Off

**(Welcome to the next chapter. After such a debacle at Canterlot defending the leaders summit, Spike and the girls are once again back to the beach fora little fun in the sun.)**

At the Drake Mansion, Spike was in his room changing into his swim trunks while looking ecstatic, "I can't believe we're once again going to the beach! Another chance to see some hot bods in sexy swim attire. And after that scuffle with Catrina, we all need this," he dawned a pair of sunglasses, "I'm ready."

Spike left his room, and went down to the foyer to see the elements of harmony, Lyra, Bonbon, and Vinyl all dressed and carrying beach supplies, "All set, Spike?" Twilight inquired.

"You know it, Twi."

"Then let's go!" Rainbow cheered.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Pinkie bounced around.

"Ok, I'm coming." Spike chuckled, as he went over to the group, and Twilight opened a portal. The group went through the portal that vanished once all passed through.

* * *

The portal opened up at their favorite beach from last time, and the group exited through the gateway. Spike looked around and took in the air, "Oh, yes. I missed this place."

"Come on, yall. Let's set up." Applejack ordered, as they sat up their beach supplies.

Once the blankets were laid out and umbrellas were up, the girls started removing their clothing to reveal they had their swimwear underneath. After Spike removed his shirt, his eyes fell on each of his girls who were all wearing string bikinis this time around. With Twilight's being colored violet and pink, Sunset Shimmer's being orange, red, and yellow, Pinkie's being pink and frilly around the top, Applejack's being orange, Rarity's purple, Rainbow's being blue, Bonbon's yellow, Lyra's green, Fluttershy's being a mix of yellow and green, and Vinyl's being plain white.

"How do we look, Spike?" Twilight asked.

Spike looked enamored by their sex appeal, and answered, "As always you girls never cease to amaze me with your feminine wiles."

"What can we say? We always know how to appeal to you." Lyra winked.

"Come on, guys. Let's get our fun on!" Rainbow declared.

"Not so fast, Rainbow Dash," Rarity stopped her, "First thing's first, we need to oil up," she held up a bottle of sunscreen, "Spike, be a sweetheart and help apply this to me, ok?" she flirtatiously winked at him.

Before Spike could answer, Twilight slid in while scowling at Rarity, "He'll do you after he's done with me."

Rarity pouted, "Sometimes, you can be very stingy, Twilight."

"That's what I said." Rainbow added, and the girls giggled.

Twilight ignored them before turning to Spike with a smile, "Mind helping me, Spike?"

Spike nodded, "You know it, Twilight."

"Well, then I'm next." Rarity spoke up.

And soon the others started voicing to be next. When all were accounted for, Spike began applying sunscreen to Twilight's visible skin making sure to not miss a spot. As Spike's hands roamed over Twilight's body the girl moaned, "Oh, yes. When you feel my body up like that I get hot all over."

Spike's heart raced as Twilight's moans were enticing him, while Twilight was making sure to enjoy all the pleasure she could as he applied the sunscreen to her body. When Spike finished, he spoke, "There you go, Twilight. That should do it."

"Thank you so much, Spike." Twilight replied, before planting her lips upon Spike's and they kissed.

Watching this made the rest of the girls envious, as they awaited their turn. When Spike and Twilight parted, Rarity automatically took her turn, followed by each of the others with the same results, which Spike had no problem with.

* * *

Soon some of the girls were out in the water, playing in the sand or just relaxing. As Spike was kicking back, he saw Vinyl scoot over and the music lover spoke, "Hey, Spike. Come listen to this with me." She offered him one of the buds of her ear buds.

"Sure, Vinyl," Spike answered, as he placed the one ear bud into his ear to listen to the music Vinyl had playing on her app, "Oh, yeah love this beat." he started rocking his head.

"Come on, this calls for a shot." she took a digital camera and set it up to take the picture. Spike sat up and looked at the camera keeping the one ear bud in his ear. Vinyl laid face down while looking at the camera twirling part of the cord through her finger, while having the upper part of the cord close to the other ear bud in between her teeth. The camera took the picture, as the two looked at the shot.

"Now that's a keeper." Spike said.

"You bet it is." Vinyl agreed, as the two laughed.

Then from the water Twilight called out, "Come on, Spike. Come play!"

"Yeah, Spike, come on!" Bonbon called.

"Coming! Let's go, Vinyl." he offered.

"Sure." she accepted, as Spike helped her to her feet, and they hurried out to the water.

* * *

The girls and Spike played around with Rainbow and Lyra playfully splashing Spike who laughed in response. Pinkie suddenly picked up a a volleyball, "Come on, beach buds. Let's play us some volleyball!"

"Sounds great." Sunset answered.

"I'm game.' Applejack added.

"Certainly." Rarity agreed.

"Here, Spike, catch!" Pinkie spiked the ball in Spike's direction. Unfortunately, Spike who was facing away from Pinkie Pie didn't turn around fast enough and got hit in the back of the head with the ball. To top it all of he fell forward into Sunset Shimmer. He tried to grab onto her for support but both his hands ended up pulling the cords of her bikini top and bottom to come undone, and his head landed into her left bosom. Spike despite getting hit in the back of his head suddenly became aroused as the side of his face briefly laid against Sunset's rack, while Sunset herself was in shock at what happened before the two fell down and into the water.

"Ooh!" the girls cringed.

Spike got up and spat up some water, followed by Sunset, "You two ok?" Applejack asked in concern.

"I am." Spike answered.

"And so am I," Sunset agreed, until she saw Spike and the girls giving her an awkward look, while Spike had a bit of saliva hanging off his lip, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, Sunset..." Fluttershy motioned to her body.

Sunset looked down and saw her whole bikini was off her leaving her in the buff. Her face was as red as a tomato, and she finally let out a scream of embarrassment while wrapping her arms around her chest to preserve her modesty.

"Someone help her." Twilight ordered.

"I got it." Pinkie said, as she controlled the water and fished both parts of her bikini out.

As Sunset Shimmer continued to hold onto herself, Spike tried to apologize, "Sunset, I'm so sorry! Believe me, I didn't mean to do it on purpose!"

Sunset looked up to Spike still red in the face from embarrassment but spoke to him, "Spike, I'll overlook it if you help me back into my swimsuit."

"Really?" Spike asked sounding too excited, before calming down, "I mean, of course." So Spike helped put Sunset's string bikini back on.

Soon Spike finished tying to cords of Sunset's bikini top, as the girl sighed in relief, "That's more like it."

"So now that Sunset's all covered up again, let's get this game on!" Rainbow called, as they cheered in agreement.

* * *

After a round of volleyball between the group, they took a break and enjoyed some lunch. As Sunset was sitting down on enjoying a burger, Spike sat down beside her and offered her a drink, "Here you go."

"Thanks, Spike." Sunset accepted it.

As Spike ate his hot dog, he and Sunset occasionally took awkward glances at each other, until Spike couldn't take it anymore, "I really want to apologize again for what happened..."

"I'm not upset over what you did." Sunset confessed.

"You're not?" Spike asked in confusion.

Sunset shook her head, "I knew it was Pinkie that led to you doing what you did."

Spike sighed in relief, "Well, I'm glad you understand that."

Sunset continued feeling a bit sheepish, "I just wished you didn't get me naked while out in the open like this."

"Say what?" Spike raised a brow.

"What I mean is I'd prefer to be naked in front of you when it's us in the bedroom."

Spike's mouth hung open at what Sunset said, and thought, 'Did she just say that she doesn't mind being naked? Oh, wow!'

"Even though, we're not surrounded by people aside from our friends, I'd still prefer it if it was in a private setting." Sunset continued.

"Valid." Spike admitted.

"But how did it feel, Spike. Resting on my bosom for that moment?" she wondered.

"Honestly, it felt so soft I would've fallen asleep."

"Really?" she asked with hope, and Spike nodded, "Thanks. You know I still look back on that day when we first met."

"Yeah. You tried to kill me and the others." Spike recalled.

"I know. Not my best moment." Sunset sighed.

"Hey, what you did wasn't your fault. Chrysalis brainwashed you. But we freed you and now you fight for the right side." Spike comforted her.

Sunset smiled at Spike, "Yeah. And here I am part of a half dragon's harem. Never in my wildest dreams have I ever imagined I'd be part of something like that."

"I only had wild dreams of having a harem, and it's actually come true." Spike noted.

"And I'm happy for you, Spike." Sunset said, as the two embraced with Spike enjoying her rack pressing into his chest.

Spike whispered to Sunset, "How about tonight, it's you and me in my room?"

"Really?" she asked.

"A chance for us to have some real alone time. Plus you said you wouldn't mind it if you were naked in my room." Sunset giggled at her own words, and answered.

"I'd love that, Spike."

* * *

That night in Spike's room at the mansion, Sunset entered Spike's room, as the boy was sitting on his bed in only his boxers, "Nice to see you could make it, Sunset."

"I wouldn't have missed it." she answered.

Spike got up and walked up to her, "You feel better now that we're in a secluded environment?"

"I am."

"Then are you ready?" he asked her, as Sunset nodded and answered.

"Undress me now, Spike."

Spike thought to himself, 'Undress me now. Best command ever given to me by any of my girls,' Spike obliged by Sunset's request began undressing her until she was all natural. Spike looked at Sunset who was smiling with no hint of embarrassment, "How do you feel?"

"Better now, thank you." Sunset answered, as she wrapped her arms around Spike and kissed him.

When they parted Spike spoke, "Let's continue on the bed." he brought her onto his bed, where she straddled him and took his right hand placing it on her breast.

"Still got that good grip, Spike." Sunset moaned.

"I remember when we first tried this in the school's equipment shed." Spike recalled.

"Except that time we were interrupted, but this time nothing's stopping us. Especially since Twilight gave me the same anti-pregnancy spell she used on herself when she did it with you."

"Then let's go all the way." Spike suggested.

Sunset smirked, "Took the words right out of my mouth." And so Sunset and Spike began going all out with neither one holding back.

* * *

After an hour and a half of blissful love, the two were laying under the covers panting in exhaustion, "I can't believe you were able to go that long." Sunset turned to Spike.

"I got that from Pinkie Pie."

"How?"

"You know how somehow I'm able to assimilate some kind of power from each of the elements like Twilight's magic?"

"Yes."

"Well, when I did it that one night with Pinkie, I may have gained a portion of her stamina."

"No wonder you were able to last so long." Sunset Shimmer said in amaze.

"Sorry if I pushed you past your own limits."

"Don't be." she smiled, as she snuggled up closer, "Goodnight, Spike."

Spike wrapped his arms around her keeping her close, "Goodnight Sunset Shimmer," he thought to himself, 'I've done it with three members of the elements of harmony now. Wonder what special quality of Sunset's I'll receive from her?'

 **(And Sunset finally got her moment with Spike. Don't miss next time where Rainbow Dash takes him to Cloudsdale for a little extra training at the Wonderbolts training camp.)**


	67. Wonderbolt's Training Camp

**(Here we are again. As stated before Spike and Rainbow Dash go to Cloudsdale, where the rainbow haired girl shows Spike the camp where she learned to be an awesome pegasus.)**

At Spike's place, Spike was sitting on his bed as Rainbow Dash stood before him. Spike raised a brow and spoke, "Wonderbolt training camp?"

"That's right. It's where Twilight and Princess Celestia sent me to so I could properly learn how to fly and get into better shape." Rainbow Dash explained.

Spike smirked, "So it wasn't just because you're so awesome and naturally that good?" he teased.

Rainbow answered, "Hey! That played a major part, the training camp just helped it along."

"Right." Spike crossed his arms.

"Anyway. I was thinking of bringing you to Cloudsdale to get some more training in." Rainbow explained.

"Well, with Tirek out there and someone like Catrina as well, I could use the extra workout." Spike admitted.

"Exactly. Plus Stone wanted to come too. So better I have you with me as well."

"Well, I don't blame ya for not wanting to be stuck with him alone."

"Yeah. So you wanna come?"

"Sure, why not. Never been to Cloudsdale before. So could be good to see more of Equestria."

"Plus not many can actually visit Cloudsdale. It's up in the clouds. And only Pegasus ponies or anyone capable of flight can walk around there."

"Thank god for wings." Spike joked, and the two laughed.

"Stone will be here soon. When he gets here we'll go together." Rainbow explained.

"Sounds good to me." Spike answered, as they waited for their ally. When Stone arrived, the three entered a portal courtesy of Twilight and went through it.

* * *

They stepped out as their Equestrian selves, and looked around seeing they were in a city of clouds. Spike looked around in surprise, "Is this really?"

"Oh, yeah. Cloudsdale." Stone confirmed.

"Not bad, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"This place is amazing. It's like out of Greek Mythology or something." Spike continued to marvel at his surroundings.

"Come on, I'll show you the Wonderbolt Training Camp." Rainbow said, as she flew off leading Spike and Stone.

They looked down seeing a camp set up with obstacles set up in both the sky and on the ground. Spike noticed several pegasus ponies flying around wearing azure blue skin tight jumpsuits with yellow lightning patterns that covered their whole bodies with goggles over their eyes. Many were flying around like an aerial acrobat team leaving behind colored smokey trails.

"Radical!" Spike cheered at their performances.

"And that's just basics." Rainbow replied, as they flew down to the ground level. They saw a group of Pegasus ponies looking over another group who were training.

"Come on, team! Is that the best you got?!" shouted one of the officers who was a pegasus mare. Her coat was brilliant gold, her mane and tail were vivid orange with light brilliant amber stripes. She was wearing a sergeant's uniform complete with a whistle around her neck, and aviator sunglasses. What struck Spike the most about her was not only her C-cup sized rack, but her legs that were long, lean, and sexy as hell.

Spike thought to his dragon partner, 'Bahamut, that pegasus has Stacy Keibler legs!'

'Easy, Spike. Don't lose yourself so quickly.' his partner warned him.

Spike turned to another pegasus mare who like the first one had a C-cup sized rack, and had a banging butt as well. She had a light arctic blue coat, her mane and tail were light gray, and her eyes were brilliant fuchsia, 'And that one's got some nice taillights.' he thought, as Bahamut sighed knowing there was no way around Spike's perversity.

Spike was brought out of his thoughts, by Rainbow who nudged him, "Spike!"

"What?" he asked.

"If I were you I wouldn't be giving Spitfire of all ponies your infamous perverted look."

"I wasn't looking at any of them like that!" he denied.

"Anyone could see that you were." Stone noted.

"Zip it." Spike shot him a look.

"Come on," Rainbow said, as they walked over to the group, "Hey, Spitfire!" she called to the sergeant pony.

The pegasus Spitfire looked back seeing Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash? Wow, it's been awhile." the two embraced.

"You look like you're doing great. Especially in keeping all these rookies in order." Rainbow noticed the recruits doing laps.

"What can I say I love my job." Spitfire chuckled.

"Spitfire, I'm sure you and the others know Stone Edge."

"Of course. Good to see you again, Stone." Spitfire greeted.

"Same to you, Spitfire," Stone turned to a pegasus stallion, "Soarin, my chum. How's it going?"

"All good, Stone." he answered.

"Have you been laying off the pie like we talked about?"

"Sure have. I've limited myself to at least two a week, and not all at once." Soarin answered, and they laughed.

Rainbow motioned to Spike to come over, "And this is my main dragon, Spike Drake."

Spike waved, as Spitfire spoke, "Vessel to the former Dragon King. We meet at last. I'm Spitfire, Captain of the Wonderbolts." she offered him her hand.

"A pleasure, ma'am."

"And this here's my team." Spitfire motioned to the other mare Spike was eyeballing, who introduced herself.

"Fleetfoot."

"Soarin."

"Mistyfly."

"Surprise."

"High Winds."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Spike greeted them with respect.

"Please, the pleasure's all ours," Soarin began, "After all you and your friends went toe to toe with Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis the Changeling Queen, and you even held your own against King Sombra."

"That's my Spike for ya." Rainbow held him close.

"So what brings you three here to camp?" Spitfire asked.

"Well, what with all the newest threats in Equestria and the human world springing up I was thinking we could use some extra training in flight. You know improve our speed. Not that I need more than these two of course." Rainbow motioned to Spike and Stone who scowled.

"Extra training, huh?" Spitfire asked, as she removed her sunglasses, "Well, you came to the right group."

"So you'll help us?" Spike inquired.

"You betcha." Fleetfoot confirmed.

"But it will be tireless." Soarin warned him.

Spitfire spoke, "Will it be hard? Yes! Will you cry? Maybe. Will you fly so much your wings fall off? That has only happened once."

"Seriously?" Spike winced.

"Seriously." Spitfire nodded, as Spike gulped.

"But when it's over and if you haven't cracked from it you'll be better than you've ever been in your life." Fleetfoot explained.

"Why just take a look at Rainbow Dash here," Spitfire motioned to the Element of Loyalty, "When she first arrived all she did was crash into stuff."

"We began calling her Rainbow Crash." Soarin added.

"But after a number of tries she began improving and now she's proven to be one of the best fliers we've ever trained here." Spitfire added.

"So when can we get started?" Stone inquired.

"Immediately," Spitfire answered, "Rainbow Dash, take them to the locker room and outfit them in spare uniforms. I'm sure you can find ones in their sizes."

"Yes, ma'am. Come on, guys." Rainbow said, as she once again led the boys off.

* * *

As they walked around the training camp, Spike watched more trainees doing drill runs like trained soldiers, "And I thought the royal guards were only service here in Equestria."

Rainbow spoke up, "You'd wish. Many think being a royal guard is an important part, but being a Wonderbolt is where it's really at."

"You seem to know a lot about this group, don't you?" Spike asked.

"I trained with them, so yeah."

"Well, do you know how this whole group started."

"I sure do."

"Then perhaps you can elucidate Spike?" Stone suggested.

"All right, all right," Rainbow began, "You see, Spike. Following Princess Luna's banishment to the moon, the E.U.P. Guard was formed to protect Princess Celestia and keep the peace."

"E.U.P. Guard?" Spike asked.

"That's Earth, Unicorn, Pegasus Guard," Rainbow explained, and continued on, "At the celebration of the first celestial year of peace, an elite team of aerial performers was chosen to help commemorate the occasion. The performance was so charged with energy, magical lightning showered the crowd below. The ponies were so filled with amazement and wonder that General Firefly, the general of the aerial squadron at the time, named them the "Wonderbolts"."

"Wow." Spike gasped.

"So as you can see they're more than just an aerial acrobatic team." Stone explained, as they reached the locker room.

"We'll get you guys suited up in no time." Rainbow said, as she went to grab the uniforms.

Later, Spitfire and her team arrived at the locker rooms seeing Rainbow waiting, "Well, Rainbow, are they ready?" she asked.

"They should be," she called into the locker room, "Come on out, guys!"

Stepping out was Spike and Stone wearing Wonderbolt uniforms, with Spike's spine's putting holes in the back of the uniform, "You sure these uniforms are in our size?" Stone asked in discomfort.

"They feel a little tight." Spike added, feeling it was riding up his butt.

"You'll get used to it." Soarin answered.

"So what do we do first?" Spike asked.

"We're gonna break you off into one on one training with one each," Spitfire began, "Stone, you're with Soarin. Rainbow Dash, you're with Fleetfoot."

"Yes, ma'am." Stone and Rainbow saluted.

"What about Spike?" Mistyfly asked her captain.

Spike suddenly saw Spitfire walk around him, "Oh, don't worry. I'll tend to this guy myself." she said seductively, while massaging Spike's shoulders a bit to entice him.

Spike shuddered from both the massaging and sound of her voice while thinking, 'Oh, my God. This is gonna be the best training I've had yet!' What Spike didn't know was that he may come to take back this thoughts on the matter.

 **(And so it begins with Spike's training with the Wonderbolts. He may think it's going to be a lot of fun, but he'll eventually realize how wrong he was.)**


	68. Boot Camp from Hell

**(And here we are where Spike undergoes a Boot Camp style of training, but gets something special in the end.)**

After getting paired up with a Wonderbolt for training, Spike, Stone, and Rainbow were ready to get some exercise in. Spike who was assigned to be Spitfire's, thought this could be the best training he's had yet... How wrong he was.

Spike was currently flying laps around an obstacle course with Spitfire flying behind him, "Come on, is the the fastest you can fly?!" she called like a drill sergeant.

Spike flew ahead of her thinking to himself, 'Bahamut, forget what I said about this being the best training I could have yet. This is insane!'

'Not so easy when you're dealing with a mare who's not so soft on you like others are?' Bahamut teased him.

'Don't give me lip, Bahamut.' Spike thought back in irritation, until he was snapped out of his thoughts by a whistle blown courtesy of Spitfire.

"Come on! Faster, dragon boy! Only 250 more laps to go!" she ordered.

"250?" Spike complained, until she blew into her whistle again to irritate his ears.

"No complaining, ya got me?!"

"Yes, ma'am! No complaints!" Spike winced, as he flew faster than before, 'I'm so glad I have Pinkie's stamina now otherwise I probably would've collapsed at this point.'

They flew past Rainbow and Fleetfoot, as the element of Loyalty watched, "Boy, Spitfire's really working him off."

"Spitfire's enjoying it for sure. After all, we've never trained a dragon here before." Fleetfoot noted.

"Yeah. I just hope Spitfire doesn't break him too hard." Rainbow worried.

"Don't worry, Spitfire knows what she's doing," Fleetfoot assured her, "Now come on, let's have another hundred laps!"

"You got it!" Rainbow flew some more laps with Fleetfoot following.

* * *

After the flight exercises were done, Spike was doing pushups with Spitfire sitting down on his back, "Push it up, boy! That's right!"

"I don't care what training you throw at me here. You're not going to make me crack!" Spike declared, as he did his pushups.

"Dig that determination," Spitfire smirked, "Rainbow said once you set your mind to something you never stop. Especially when it comes to your friends and comrades."

"You've been told correctly. I'd do anything for those I love and care about."

"True loyalty like Rainbow Dash. You know she not only proved to be a capable Wonderbolt with her talent alone. She also taught us a real valuable lesson about teamwork and respecting our fellow athletes."

"Did she now?" Spike asked, while glancing up to Spitfire.

"That's right. We may be the top athletic team in Equestria, but sometimes becoming a Wonderbolt brings out the cocky side of a pegasus."

"Really?"

Spitfire nodded, "We've had plenty of recruits back then who always tried to show up the others and disregard the safety of their fellow ponies just to make themselves look good. Sometimes they think they're so good they don't think they need to attend the classroom sessions to learn other lessons. Rainbow Dash helped expose some ponies like that when we could not see it. Thanks to her we've been very careful about the ponies we recruit. We not only evaluate their flight speed and maneuvers, but how they play well with others too."

Spike smiled seeing no matter how much Rainbow Dash could boast and show off, she still knew how to be a team player. He looked up at Spitfire again, "So out of curiosity, what made you decide to become a Wonderbolt?" Spitfire looked down at Spike a bit firmly, making him wince, "Too much to ask?"

Spitfire sighed, "No. It's because I'm not used to telling others this. You really wanna know how I got started here?"

"If it's not too much trouble." Spike replied.

Spitfire decided to elucidate, while Spike continued his push ups, "Well, this all began many years ago when I was just a filly. There was a malfunction at the weather factory resulting in an epic twister in Cloudsdale. Many were evacuated to someplace safe, while the professionals were trying to quell the storm. I was separated from my mom and got caught in the twister. I never felt so scared in my life. I actually thought it was the end for me. Then as quick as lighting some pony flew in and snatched me from the strong winds. It was a Wonderbolt. Being in their comforting hands I no longer feared the storm. After it was quelled, the Wonderbolt brought me back to my mom and I was safe. That day I realized what I really wanted to be when I grew up. I wanted to be a Wonderbolt not only to display my flying talent, but to also help others like that one helped me. After getting accepted I worked my way up through the ranks to the position I am now."

Spike looked up at Spitfire who had a look of nostalgia on her face, "Wow. I can see how a single event can change your life. I mean look at me. One minute I'm a typical high school boy, next thing I know I'm a vessel to a Dragon King."

"Universe works in mysterious ways," Spitfire smiled at him, before looking over at a crawl through tunnel of the obstacle course suspiciously, "I'll be back. Don't stop until you've finished." she got off Spike's back, much to his dismay.

'I liked having her ass on my back.' he thought in depression.

Spitfire peeked into the tunnel tube seeing Soarin and Stone sharing a whole pie and laughing. Spitfire got the drop on them by slowing her whistle loudly. The two jumped and crawled out of the tunnel, "What is the meaning of this?! What do you two think you're doing?!"

"Spitfire, we were just taking a break is all." Soarin explained nervously.

"Just enjoying some pie, having a laugh." Stone explained sheepishly.

"Oh, you want a laugh?" Spitfire began sweetly before shouting, "I'll give you a laugh, you slackers!" Spitfire began chasing the two around the obstacle course like crazy, with the two slackers flying for their lives.

Spike who finished his push ups was watching the show in amusement, "Now this is quality entertainment." he looked over and such a bunch of Wonderbolt trainees flying over to him.

"Mr. Drake, it's an honor to meet you." a pegasus stallion began.

"We're so glad to have a celebrity fighter here at camp." a mare added.

A mare with a D-cup size rack spoke to him a bit nervously, "Hi, Mr. Spike. My name's Angel Wings, and I just want to say you're my favorite dragon in all of Equestria."

Spike raised a brow, "Do you know many dragons?"

"Well, no," she admitted sheepishly, "But if I did, you'd still be number one in my book."

A pair of twin mare's with C-cup sized racks approached with one speaking, "My name's Flitter and this is my sister Cloudchaser."

Cloudchaser spoke, "Think we could have your autograph?"

"Well, ok. I got the time." Spike admitted, as the Trainees cheered while gathering around Spike wanting autographs too.

As Spike signed an autograph for Flitter and Cloudchaser, Flitter spoke to him, "Hey, if you're ever in Cloudsdale again look us up." she and her sister gave Spike a wink.

Spike blushed from the offer, until Fleetfoot flew in with Rainbow Dash. Fleetfoot called to the trainees, "All right you lot, get back to training!" the trainees dispersed, as Fleetfoot flew after them to make sure they wouldn't slack off again.

This left Rainbow Dash alone with Spike. The pegasus looked the dragon over, "Guess Spitfire didn't break you after all."

"No, but she came very close to doing so," Spike moving his arms and legs around to get the feeling back in them, "Spitfire is merciless."

"You bet she is." Rainbow confirmed.

"But she's only trying to make me and everyone else here be the best they can be," Spike turned to Rainbow, "She even told me much about you during our training."

"About me? What'd she say?" Rainbow inquired.

"Only how you were able to show them what being a Wonderbolt really is by showing them that you're not willing to risk your team for fame and glory."

Rainbow hearing that smirked, "Yeah. There were a lot of pricks who thought they could get into the Wonderbolts by skill alone. But without teamwork they didn't make the cut in the end. If I hadn't had pointed that out to Spitfire and the others who knows what kind of self absorbed jerks would've been made Wonderbolts," she noticed Spike smiling at her, "What?" she asked in confusion.

"I'm seeing just what an angel you really are, Rainbow Dash." he smiled sweetly.

Rainbow blushed in embarrassment before speaking back, "Hey! I am no Angel, I'm a badass!"

"Uh-huh, a badass angel." Spike teased.

"All right, come here!" Rainbow called, as she tackled Spike to the ground and they began wrestling.

"Don't think because you're hot I'm going to take it easy on you!" Spike warned her, as he pinned her to the ground. Rainbow reversed positions with him and said smugly.

"And don't think I will because you're my stud."

The two continued to wrestle it out, until Spitfire and Fleetfoot came back to see what they were doing, "Hey! Hey! What's going on here?!" Spitfire demanded, but they didn't stop. Spitfire blew into her whistle, and the two froze with Spike's head buried in Rainbow's rack and her legs wrapped around his waist.

Fleetfoot stifled a laugh at their awkward position, until the two broke away, "Sorry, ma'am." Rainbow Dash apologized.

"We were just messing around and all." Spike explained nervously.

"Messing around?" Fleetfoot asked.

"Yeah, what he said." Rainbow agreed.

"If you have time to mess around, then clearly you two don't have enough exercising to your schedules," Spitfire started, "Five hundred laps on the double, you two!"

The two got to their feet and answered like soldiers, "Yes, Spitfire ma'am!" they started flying laps.

Spitfire watched them fly their laps and said to Fleetfoot, "Man, I love my job."

"We all know that." Fleetfoot answered, and the two laughed.

* * *

That night in the training camp barracks, Spike was lying in bed while looking around seeing no one else was there, "I can't believe I have the entire barracks to myself while Stone decided to bunk in the training room. I have all the privacy I could want and yet I feel so alone. But I shouldn't complain, after all that training I went through today my wings ache. A thousand flying laps? Well, I guess it could've been a lot worse if I didn't have additional stamina," he sighed, until there was a knock at the barracks door, "Uh, hello?"

The door opened, and walking in was Rainbow Dash wearing a robe, "Evening, buddy."

"Rainbow, what're you doing here?"

"I came by to spend the night in here with you."

"What? What if somebody catches you?" Spike feared the possibility.

"Don't worry about it. I got 'supervision'." she used air quotes.

"Supervision?" Spike asked in confusion, until Rainbow stepped aside to reveal Spitfire was right behind her also wearing a robe, "Spitfire?! What's going on, why she here? Uh, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"Spitfire knew I couldn't stand to be away from you since it's your passion to be with girls. Plus she wanted to take this time to get to know you as a regular pony." Rainbow explained.

"True that." Spitfire nodded.

"Oh, I see." Spike replied, as Rainbow and Spitfire came to Spike's bed and sat down beside him. Spike looked back and forth between them, until Spitfire got up close to his face making him blush.

"Spike, I do want to apologize if I did push you too hard today."

Spike tried to be professional and answered, "No harm done. You were doing your job after all. And if anything I should thank you. All that exercise may have tired me out, but I feel stronger already."

Spitfire smiled, "Glad to hear it. And you still got a whole week of this left."

"Yes, a week," Spike paled at the thought of it, but answered, "But I hope you'll continue to be the one to supervise me."

Spitfire smirked and wrapped an arm around him, "You don't even have to ask."

Rainbow pulled him back, "But aside from that, now that it's just us present company excluded, I think it's time you and I got to know each other even better." she grinned at him.

"As in do the deed?" Spike asked feeling breathless.

"Yeah. You already did it with Twilight, Pinkie, and Sunset Shimmer. This way I can be number four before the others have a chance to do this with you." she smirked while drumming her fingers together.

"I'm sure they'd very jealous." Spike laughed nervously at her tone.

"And Spitfire would like to get that chance as well." Rainbow motioned to her.

Spike looked back at Spitfire, "Seriously?"

"You betcha. From the moment you arrived at camp I've been wanting to get to know you better on the field and off." she answered with a seductive look.

"I had no idea what with all the orders you've been barking at me all day."

"Well, you know now, big guy." Spitfire replied, as she and Rainbow Dash started pushing some of the beds together to make it bigger for all three of them.

Spike watched as both Rainbow and Spitfire undid their robes, opened them, and dropped them to the floor. Spike's eyes widened seeing both their full fledged figures. He was already used to seeing Rainbow's figure, but still left an impact on his eyes. Especially as she was wearing dark blue undergarments. Spitfire stood before him showing off her curvaceous athletic figure fit for a wrestling diva. Her legs appeared even sexier when they had nothing covering them, and her rack looked twice as hot. Spitfire's choice of undergarments were colored orange.

Spitfire seeing his stunned expression giggled and looked to Rainbow, "Is he always this easy?"

"Just about, but you gotta admit when he reacts this way it's adorable." Rainbow laughed.

"Yeah, it sure is." Spitfire agreed, as the two undid their bras and slipped them off revealing their bare assets to Spike causing him to shake with anticipation.

'I can't believe I'm not only gonna do it with Rainbow Dash, but the Wonderbolt Captain as well!' he thought with excitement.

The two pegasus girls got on top of Spike and took a hand each planting them on a breast each, "Mm, never been touched here before." Spitfire moaned.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Rainbow Dash asked with a moan.

"Sure does. I hope it's to your liking, Spike." Spitfire told him.

"Oh, I'm enjoying it alright." Spike answered with a pant, as he eyed up Spitfire's legs.

Spitfire taking notice of this spoke, "Oh, I see," she removed his hand from her breast and planted it on her right leg making him move his hand along it, "Is this better?"

"I wouldn't say better, but it does feel so good." Spike admitted, as he relished in the lean softness of her leg.

"Glad you think so. I am proud of my legs both as an athlete and as a lady."

"You should be. I've never known anybody from my world with legs as hot as yours. No offense, Rainbow."

"None taken, personally I do feel jealous of them." Rainbow admitted.

"Don't be. I love you the way you are." Spike admitted, as they leaned in and kissed. They kissed with passion, as Rainbow slipped her tongue into Spike's mouth battling his own tongue for dominance. As their tongues danced the tango, Spitfire watched in amaze at how good Spike really was when it came to satisfying the ladies.

When the two parted, Rainbow moved over allowing Spitfire some extra space. The captain spoke to Spike, "You proved to be a well trained dragon, Spike. And I'd like to reward you on a well days effort." she cupped Spike's cheeks and leaned in planting her lips upon his own. At first Spike's eyes widened in shock, before slowly closing and melting into the passionate feeling.

'A new set of lips to add to my memory bank.' Spike thought in blissful joy.

Spitfire was deep in her own thoughts, 'Oh, yeah. This is exactly what I've been wanting.' she wrapped her arms around Spike going deeper and deeper. Rainbow watched seeing how passionate her captain was getting with her man.

When they parted, Spike had to ask, "How was that, Captain?"

Spitfire smirked, and answered, "You get a passing approval from me."

"Oh, yes." Spike sighed in happiness.

"All right enough foreplay," Rainbow said, as she got on top and straddled Spike, "Let's get to the real fun." she gave Spike a kiss, and soon both them and Spitfire were engaging in a good round of sexual fun.

* * *

Some time later, all three were lying atop the pushed together beds panting. Spitfire turned to Spike, "Now you've definitely left me impressed."

"Thank, you, Spitfire," Spike answered, before turning to look at Rainbow seeing her smiling with tears in her eyes, "How cute. You even cried like an angel." he teased.

Rainbow hearing that frowned and looked away from him, "Sh..Shut up. I...I didn't know you were going to take control like that."

Spike reached over and wrapped an arm around her, "Come on, Rainbow. Don't take it that way. I'm glad to see how much this affects you. Besides I'd never tell the others you cried during our first time."

Rainbow hearing that looked back at Spike with a smile, "You're about as loyal as me, you know?"

"That's just the way I am." Spike smirked, as Spitfire moved closer causing both ponies to spoon Spike in the middle.

"We should get some sleep tomorrow's gonna be another day of training." Spitfire suggested.

"Yeah, you're right." Spike agreed.

"But don't worry. Afterword we can have more of this as a reward should you do a good job in training." Spitfire promised.

"Really?" Spike gasped.

"That'd be super awesome." Rainbow voiced her opinion.

"I'll even bring Fleetfoot in next time." Spitfire offered.

"Fleetfoot too?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Oh, yeah. She said she would've come, but she had other things to take care of."

"Well, tomorrow night's another night." Rainbow said, as both girls fell asleep in Spike's embrace as the dragon felt their bodies rub against his sides.

Spike thought to himself as he gazed up at the ceiling, 'This is gonna be one hell of a week.'

 **(And there you go, Spike has done the deed with Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, and safe to say Fleetfoot as well. With two new members to his harem, who knows what awaits him next time.)**


	69. Spike and Rarity's Spa Date

**(And here we are with another installment. Spike returns from his Training trip, and Rarity helps him unwind.)**

One afternoon at the Drake mansion, Spike, Rainbow, and Stone had just returned from their week of training at the Wonderbolt training camp. Spike was currently resting his head in the comforting bosom of Twilight crying in relief, "Oh, Twilight, I missed you so much!"

"Spike, I heard how much stronger you've gotten at camp. I'm so proud of you." Twilight stroked his hair.

"Yeah, it was brutal but I pulled through. All I could think about was you." Spike answered, while Rainbow rolled her eyes, and spoke.

"It was only brutal for the first day. You had no problem afterward once you acquired my speed."

The girls turned to Rainbow, "Acquired your speed?" Applejack asked with squinted eyes.

"Uh-huh." Rainbow nodded with pride.

"But that would mean you and Spike..." Fluttershy blushed, "Oh, my."

Twilight pulled Spike up from her bosom much to his disappointment, and spoke to him, "Spike, did you?"

Spike winced, "Yes, I did. But really it was for a good cause, because now that I have Rainbow's Speed, I can fly faster than I could before. And it made my training so much easier."

"And as an added bonus you got in bed with both Spitfire and Fleetfoot." Rainbow grinned, making Spike scowl at her for blurting it out.

"Spike!" Twilight said firmly.

"They wanted me!" Spike cried.

"Trust me, Princess, they did." Bahamut spoke from Spike's medallion.

Twilight sighed, before speaking to her man, "Honestly, Spike, sometimes your swagger is dangerous."

"Heh-heh-heh, it happens." he laughed sheepishly.

"Well, regardless of that it's good to have you and Rainbow home." Twilight hugged him.

"Thanks, but man training there really tired me out even with my extra stamina." Spike said, as he twisted his head a few times.

"Seems to me like you could use some R&R." Rarity suggested.

"You know it."

Rarity smiled, "Say no more, because I have just the thing you need."

"Do tell." Spike replied, giving Rarity his attention.

"Well, I happen to have a day booked at the spa in Canterlot, and if you want you can join me." she offered.

"Really?" Spike asked in excitement, before remembering the others, "But what about everyone else?"

"Love too, but I got to help out at the farm. Almost cider season." Applejack explained.

"I have some things to check on at the animal shelter." Fluttershy added.

"And I got lots of orders to fill at Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie put in.

"I promised to help Twilight look over new magic spells." Sunset added on behalf of herself and Twilight.

"And I need to go see if the next volume of Sports Mania is in stores yet." Rainbow said.

"I got some mixes to make." Vinyl answered.

"And we've already made plans." Bonbon said on behalf of herself and Lyra.

Rarity draped herself over Spike's back, "So it looks like it'll be just us, Spike."

"Super." Spike panted.

"Well, you two have fun, but not too much fun." Twilight warned them.

"You've nothing to worry about, Twilight." Rarity promised, as she used her magic to project a portal to Equestria.

"See you all later." Spike said, as he and Rarity entered the portal.

* * *

Spike and Rarity appeared in Equestria in their pony and dragon forms. They walked toward the spa, as Spike looked up at the place, "This place sure brings back memories."

"It certainly does. When we all went here after Sunset joined the team." Rarity recalled.

"It was my first experience with going to a spa, especially one in Equestria." Spike said.

"Ah, good times. Well, come along." she locked arms with Spike, as they entered.

They walked inside to see many other ponies were either being admitted in or taking their leave from the waiting room. Rarity spoke to the pony at the counter, "Reservation Rarity?"

"Ah, yes. Welcome, Rarity."

"And I hope you don't mind, but I brought my friend Spike with me. I hope you can squeeze him in with me."

"No problem at all. Please right this way." the two were escorted into the spa section.

As the two walked for the locker rooms, they passed the twin spa sisters Lotus Blossom and Aloe, "Lotus Blossom! Aloe! Good afternoon." Rarity greeted.

"Rarity! Our favorite customer!" Aloe cheered, as she embraced the girl.

Lotus turned to Spike, "And, Spike! So good to see you again!" she embraced the dragon boy.

Spike panted as he could feel her voluptuous rack rubbing into his chest, "Same here, Lotus." he answered, while trying to contain his excitement.

"It certainly has been a long time since we saw you two." Aloe noted.

"Just the both of you today?" Lotus inquired.

"That's right." Rarity confirmed.

"Well, come-come. We'll get the steam room ready for you two." Aloe said, as she and her sister showed them along.

"Thank you both so much." Rarity thanked them.

"Yeah, thanks." Spike replied.

* * *

In the men's locker room, Spike was getting undressed while wrapping a towel around his waist, "A steam room this time. This is gonna be great I'll be working up a sweat without even moving." Spike smiled, as he left to join Rarity.

Spike found Rarity with her hair done up in a towel and her curvaceous figure wrapped tightly in another. Reminding himself not to let himself get too excited kept it under control. Lotus spoke to them, "The room is ready for you two."

"Remember not to stay in too long." Aloe warned them.

"We won't, darlings. I won't ever do that again." Rarity shuddered, much to Spike's confusion.

"Well, relax and enjoy." Lotus showed them inside.

When Lotus closed the door, both Spike and Rarity sat down on the bench as steam filled the room, "Doesn't this feel relaxing?" Rarity relaxed.

"Sure does," Spike agreed, "I can already feel my pores clearing. By the way, Rarity. What did you mean by when you said you'd never stay in here too long again?"

Rarity looked sheepish, "Well, let's just say Applejack and I also had a day here, but she was running late. I waited in here for her to arrive. But I ended up waiting too long, and my whole body looked like a wrinkled mess. It was so embarrassing."

Spike feeling curious about what Rarity said began envisioning how she might've looked in his mind, but when it came into his head he realized how bad that would've been, 'Oh dear God! A wrinkled Rarity is not be a pleasant sight!' he thought to himself in horror.

"Spike?" Rarity asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Are you all right?"

"Never better." he answered, while getting the image out of his head. He suddenly saw Rarity slide closer to him, making him blush.

"I'm glad it's just us in here, Spike."

"You are?"

"I am. While it's good to be here with the rest of the girls, it's also nice to be here when it's just the two of us. That way we don't really have to hide anything." Rarity said, as she slipped the upper half of her towel town to expose her bare rack.

Spike's eyes widened as he gazed at her massive melons with sweat dripping off them, 'Things just got better.' he thought.

Suddenly Rarity leaned against Spike with her head on his right shoulder, while taking his left hand planting it upon her right bosom, "Mm, I like it when you touch me here. It feels so nice." she said blissfully.

"It sure does." Spike stammered, while enjoying the feeling.

Rarity smiled, "You're so sweet, Spike. It's one of the reasons I fell in love with you." she licked his ear sending shivers throughout his body.

'If this place wasn't hot enough, it just broke the thermometer!' he thought in arousal.

"Mm, Spike?"

"Yeah."

"How about tonight it's just you and me in the bedroom?"

"Us?" he asked.

"That's right. We all secretly knew Rainbow was going to make a move on you while you were at camp, but we said nothing knowing she'd have her turn eventually," she giggled seductively, "But tonight it's my turn, and I want us to have the best time." she rubbed her left bosom against his shoulder.

"Sounds awesome." Spike answered, as the sweat poured from his body.

Rarity giggled at his reaction before breaking apart from him and wrapped her towel around her body again, "I think we've been in here long enough, don't you agree?"

"Yes. I'm ready to get out." Spike admitted, as he got himself together.

* * *

After leaving the steam room the two had gotten some pampering from the workers, like Rarity getting her hair done and a facial, Spike was having his claws and spines filed. Following that, the two were getting massaged with Aloe handling Rarity and Lotus taking care of Spike.

"Mm, oh, that's the spot," Spike moaned, "Oh, I forgot how great you were at this."

"I aim to please, darling." Lotus smiled.

"Oh, yes. After all we've been doing as of late this certainly makes you feel good as new." Rarity added.

"Anything to make our customers feel good." Aloe added.

Lotus turned to her sister, giving her a look. Aloe catching on what she was thinking smiled and nodded. Lotus spoke to Spike, "Spike, do you remember what the treatment was like when you first came here?"

"I remember everything." he answered.

"Then do you recall the new type of massage my sister and I tried on you?"

"Oh, yeah the whole boob rub." Spike recalled, while remembering the soft feeling against his back.

"Well, would you be up for another one?" Lotus offered.

"Really?!" Spike gasped.

"Of course."

"How about you, Rarity?" Aloe offered, "I guarantee you'll feel very relaxed."

"Oh, well... It is rather nice to try something new every so often. Ok then." she answered.

"Splendid." Lotus said, as she and Aloe lowered their aprons exposing their racks. And both girls pressed them down on Spike and Rarity's backs and proceeded to rub their breasts against them.

"Oh, yes. I remember this for sure." Spike panted, as the memory of the feeling came flooding back.

"And this feels so good for me too." Lotus moaned, as she rubbed her breasts against Spike's back.

As Aloe was rubbing her own bust against Rarity's back, she had to know, "And how is this, Rarity?"

"Ooh, I have to admit this feels absolutely magnificent," she moaned in delight, "I can see why Spike was so relaxed when the both of you did this. Any chance you could teach this to me?"

"Of course. Anything for a friend and regular customer." Aloe answered.

Spike thought, 'Rarity learning this technique? Oh, have mercy.' Spike and Rarity continued to enjoy their massages, until they were all finished up.

As they finished getting dressed, Rarity spoke to the twins, "Thank you both so much for the lovely treatment."

"It sure made me feel good as new." Spike added.

"Our pleasure, darlings," Lotus answered, "And, Spike."

"Yeah?" Spike asked, and suddenly received a kiss to his lips from Lotus followed by Aloe. After Aloe had her kiss, both Spike and Rarity were surprised at their gesture, as Lotus continued.

"We look forward to seeing you again." the two smiled sweetly.

Spike smiled stupidly and fell into Rarity's arms, "And I'm sure he feels the same way. Come along, Spike." Rarity helped Spike along, as the spa girls smiled while watching the two leave.

* * *

That night in Spike's room, Spike was alone in his undershirt and short waiting for Rarity who promised him they would do the deed tonight, "Bahamut, this is so great. I'm going to bed Rarity of all girls. You know next to Twilight she's one of the sexiest girls in the entire school."

"Gee, I hadn't noticed." Bahamut replied sarcastically.

"Your sarcasm will not ruin my good mood about tonight, my friend. For tonight I shall once again get lucky with another member of my harem. By the way, you think Lotus and Aloe consider themselves part of my harem?"

"If they didn't, they wouldn't have given you such a massage or a passionate kiss."

"True." Spike admitted, until he heard his bedroom door open. He looked ahead seeing Rarity step inside wearing only a robe, "Evening, Rarity."

"Good evening, Spike."

"So ready to get busy?"

"Not just yet, Spike. First I'd like to do a little performance for you."

"Performance? What kind?" he raised a brow.

"I'd like to dress up a bit for you." she answered.

"Dress up? As what?" Spike inquired.

"Whatever you like. I can be who you want me to be, Spike. I can be..." she snapped her fingers, and like magic she was now dressed in a sailor fuku school uniform while looking as timid as Fluttershy, "I can be a shy underclass school girl or..." she snapped her fingers again and was dressed a blazer uniform while bearing a strict look upon her face, "Or a no nonsense student body president..." Spike watched in amazement at how well an actress Rarity was while dressed as the stereotype she was listing off.

She twirled around and her appearance changed to a princess garb and her wrists were bound by shackles, "I can be a captive princess or..." she stomped on the ground and her outfit changed into a black dominatrix outfit with high heel boots, "A dominating queen," she smirked, while Spike could feel his hard on growing. Rarity then slammed her right fist into her left palm and her outfit changed into that of a sexy super hero like a mix between Wonder Woman and Super Girl, "Perhaps, good citizen, it is a heroine that you need."

"My heroine!" Spike cheered.

"Or let's try something more casual like..." she twirled and suddenly reappeared wearing only an apron, "A loyal loving housewife," she winked flirtatiously at Spike, whose heart was pounding like a fist knocking at a door, "And if you're ever feeling sick..." she snapped her fingers and suddenly was dressed as a sexy doctor with a short skirt and tight top, "Dr. Rarity will make you feel all better."

"I'd love to play doctor with you." Spike said feeling enamored.

"And if you really want someone as pure as pure can be..." Rarity magically transformed her clothes into a sexy version of a nuns outfit, "Try Sister Rarity on for size."

"Please, whack me with your ruler, Sister Mary WOWIE WOW-WOW-WOW!" Spike exclaimed.

Rarity giggled at his reaction, "But if you're looking for a more wild look..." she stomped her foot, and her clothes turned into a two piece Amazon outfit with the clothing looking like leopard skin, "Then this Amazonian is right up your alley."

"And I thought A.J was the only one who could be an Amazon." Spike panted.

Rarity smiled, "Did you like my dress show?"

"I loved it."

"Thank you. And for being such a wonderful audience, it is time you were rewarded." Rarity said, as she used her magic to make her last outfit disappear leaving her wearing nothing.

Spike gazed upon the sexy goddess standing before him, as she strut her way to his bed. She climbed atop the covers and crawled over to Spike, "Oh, Spike, you are the most handsome boy I ever knew."

"Thanks." Spike blushed, and saw Rarity reach below his under shirt and pulled it up and over leaving his bare chest exposed.

"Oh, honey." she marveled at his pecs.

"Look what I did for you. Wonderbolt Training did this." Spike displayed his extra muscle.

"You got buff." Rarity felt his torso.

"I know," Spike chuckled, as Rarity leaned downward and started lip smacking with Spike while slipping her tongue inside. As their lips wrestled, Rarity was rubbing her breasts against Spike's chest much like how Lotus and Aloe were doing to them, 'Breast rub on my torso is better than my back!' he thought in excitement.

Spike wrapped his arms around her, as his hands felt up her back making the girl moan in enjoyment. The two parted for a bit, as Rarity spoke, "How do you like your massage up front?"

"It's so relaxing."

Rarity giggled, "I'm glad you're enjoying it," she leaned down and started kissing his neck.

As Rarity was giving him a hickey, Spike found her hair close to his nose, and could smell the scent of her shampoo go up his nostrils, 'God, she smells so good.' he thought in delight.

Rarity lifted her head up to look Spike in the eyes, "Spike, are you ready for the main event?"

"You know it. Are you?"

Rarity smirked, "Of course, darling." Spike smiled, as he lost his last article of clothing and the two proceeded to make love like it would be the last thing they'd ever do.

After an hour or so, Spike and Rarity were lying in bed close to each other, "Oh, Spike. I underestimated your extra stamina." Rarity panted.

"Rainbow did too," Spike admitted, "Still, you were outstanding, Rarity. Better than I could've imagined."

"Thank you, darling. And I hope next time you'll let me be more dominant with you."

"It's a promise," Spike said, as they sealed it with a kiss and cuddled up, "Goodnight, Rarity."

"Goodnight, my sweet Spikey-Wikey." Rarity fell asleep in Spike's embrace knowing in her heart she would always feel safe in his arms.

 **(And there you have it, Spike has bedded Rarity, and next time he has dinner with Fluttershy's family.)**


	70. Meet the Shys

**(And here's the next chapter featuring Spike having dinner with Fluttershy's family, and Spike sees a new side of Fluttershy he never would've dreamed of.)**

In Spike's mansion's training room one afternoon, Spike was in his armored mode going up against Vinyl, Applejack, Stone, and Rainbow Dash. As Vinyl was using her quick reflexes to dodge most of Spike's fire shots, she fired her energy musical notes at him. Spike however used his own reflexes to avoid her attacks.

"Looks like we found out what he got from Rarity." Applejack noted to Rainbow.

"Yeah. She was always the lean and flexible one in combat." Rainbow agreed.

Stone and Spike shot blasts of fire at each other, but to Stone's surprise Spike's fire started looking bigger than it did before. He got caught in one of Spike's shots and rolled across the floor, "And it looks like his time with Sunset Shimmer increased his fire power." Applejack said.

"Let's see how his speed matches!" Rainbow said, as she used her own flying speed against Spike's, while Stone used Tempest.

The three were moving so fast, Applejack and Vinyl could barely see them. Eventually the three powered down, having had enough sparring. Spike spoke to the group, "Thanks for the workout, guys. With these extra power ups, I feel even more capable of taking on anything."

"Twilight wanted us to test the extent of the abilities you've gained so far." Applejack reminded him.

"And so far you've really proven you can last even longer in a fight than before." Stone added.

"And I'll need to for the next inevitable fights." Spike put in.

"But until something comes up, we should take advantage of the peaceful times we have." Rainbow noted.

"You bet." Vinyl agreed.

The door to the training room opened, as Twilight and Fluttershy entered, "Hi, guys. How's training going?" The Princess of Friendship asked.

"All good, Twilight." Spike answered.

"Spike's new abilities are sure as sugar giving us all a work out." Applejack said.

"Well, as long as you keep honing them, Spike. You'll be fine. And the rest of you keep honing your own abilities." Twilight instructed.

"You know it, Twilight." Rainbow replied.

"Spike, I was wondering if you have any plans tonight?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, Fluttershy. Why, did you need me for anything?" Spike asked, as he toweled off.

"Well, I promised I'd have dinner with my parents tonight. You know it's been awhile since I saw them."

"Yeah, not since you moved in with me."

"Yes. So I was wondering if you'd like to join me tonight?" she offered.

"It's nothing fancy, right?" Spike asked.

"Nothing like that. Just a casual dinner."

"Then I'm good with that."

"Oh, thank you so much." Fluttershy embraced him, as Spike smiled and blushed.

'Ah, Fluttershy's sweet-sweet melons brushing into my chest. So wonderful.' he though in lust, until he saw Twilight scowling at him, before shaking off his lustful look.

* * *

After grabbing a quick shower and change of clothes, Spike walked with Fluttershy to her family home. They walked up to the door, as Fluttershy used her spare house key to let themselves in, "Mom! Dad! I'm here!" she called.

Coming to the front door was Fluttershy's parents who embraced her, "Fluttershy, welcome home, dear." her mom greeted.

"How've you been, pumpkin?" her father asked.

"I'm doing good, thank you. Mom, dad, you remember Spike, don't you?" she showed them Spike.

"Ah, Mr. Drake, welcome to our home." Mr. Shy welcomed.

"We know it's nothing like your place, but it's home." Mrs. Shy said.

Spike looked around seeing the place reminded him of his grandmother's home, what with the old furniture the mantle that had multiple pictures on it, and a tall case containing fine china and other little glass objects, "I think it's charming."

"So how're your parents doing, Spike?" Mr. Shy asked.

"Mom and dad are fine. They're on a little vacation to themselves. So I got my house to myself. Well, me, Fluttershy, and the others, of course."

"That's good to know," Mrs. Shy said, "And we really want to thank you for looking after our daughter."

"Not that she even needs to be looked after," her dad said nervously, "I mean, she always was the bold one of the family."

"Dad!" Fluttershy called, as Spike did a double take between Fluttershy and her parents and spoke.

"Fluttershy, the bold one in the family?" Fluttershy giggled sheepishly.

"Hello-hello!" came another voice from behind.

They saw walking into the house was a tall boy with grayish cerise eyes, his hair was pale, light grayish gold and done up. His attire included, sneakers, blue jeans, and a yellow shirt covered by a pale, light grayish aquamarine long sleeved unbuttoned shirt.

"Zephyr!" Fluttershy cheered, as she embraced the boy.

"Well, welcome home, sis. So good to see you," the boy named Zephyr greeted her, before spotting Spike, "Oh, we have a guest with us. Nice to meetcha. I'm Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershy's brother."

"Spike Drake."

"So you're Spike," Zephyr began, "Fluttershy's told me so much about you."

"Well, she didn't mention much of you," Spike said, while noticing Zephyr looked a little hurt upon hearing that. Spike turned to Fluttershy, "I didn't know you had a big brother, Fluttershy."

"Oh, I don't," she answered, "Zephyr is my... little brother."

Spike gawked before looking back at Zephyr seeing how much taller he was than the two, "Little brother?!"

Zephyr chuckled, "Yes, many always confuse our positions as elder and younger. I just had a growth spurt over the years."

"That must've been some growth spurt." Spike said, still feeling shocked.

* * *

Later on at the dinner table, Spike was enjoying dinner with Fluttershy and her family, as Zephyr spoke up to his sister, "So, sis, how is old Rainbow's the best runner there ever was Dash?"

Spike looked at Zephyr feeling irked, as Fluttershy answered, "Rainbow's fine, Zephyr."

"Good to hear. Has she talked about me recently?" he inquired, while Spike's eye began twitching.

"No she hasn't." Fluttershy replied, knowing where this was headed.

"What a shame. Personally, I was hoping you'd be coming back with her as our guest," Spike cleared his throat loudly, until Zephyr continued, "Not that there's a problem with bringing home your own guy friend."

"I should hope not." Spike grumbled, but decided to stomach it.

"Anyway, Zephyr, how many times do I have to tell you? Rainbow Dash doesn't like you in that way." Fluttershy told her brother.

"Oh, she's probably just playing hard to get. As always." he said smugly.

"Playing hard to get with a guy like you. Of course," Spike said dryly, before speaking to the parents, "So Mr. and Mrs. Shy what do you two do for a living?"

"Well, I like to garden a lot," Mrs. Shy began, "In fact I sell most of my plants and flowers to the local greenhouse in town."

"Cool, and you, sir?" he asked Fluttershy's dad.

"I work in the town's antique shop. I love being surrounded by antiques. They're so rare and old."

"Neat. So call me curious, but how did you two meet?" Spike wondered.

"I actually met my wife in the greenhouse. I was looking to buy some plants, and she helped me pick some out," he began, "We started out with small talk, and soon I began seeing her more for either lunch, dinner, a movie, the whole shebang."

"And eventually we got married, and had two wonderful children we're so proud of." Mrs. Shy said, as they two sat close to each other smiling happily. As they tried to kiss they kept pulling back feeling nervous about who should be the first to initiate it.

Spike thought to himself, 'With how shy they've acted since I first met them at Parents Open House, how would they have been able to procreate much less managing a kiss.'

Bahamut replied, 'They were probably different back then, as are most adults.'

'Somehow I don't buy that part about them being so different back then,' Spike thought back. He then turned his attention towards Zephyr, "So, Zeph, you got any hobbies or big plans for after graduation?"

"My hobbies and interest are all over the place," he began, "I like to broaden my horizons and try new things every chance I get. But I am shooting for something big in the future. I plan to go to beauty school and become a hairdresser."

"A hairdresser, huh?"

"Oh, yes. A chance to design crusty mops for the rich and the famous," he grinned, "Why maybe one day I'll be asked to work on the hair of Countess Coloratura."

Spike and Fluttershy's eyes widened before answering awkwardly, "Right..."

* * *

After dinner, Spike spent the day getting the know the family better, as Fluttershy's parents also got the chance to get to know him better. When Spike was coming back from the restroom, he was pulled aside by Zephyr Breeze, "Zephyr, what the hell?!"

"Sorry, but I felt it's best if we spoke alone."

"Why's that?" Spike asked.

"Well, Fluttershy has of course mentioned you are quite popular with the ladies."

"Has she now?" Spike asked, hoping she didn't mention the kind of ladies he's been attracting as of late.

"That's right. And I'd like to know, what's your secret?"

"Secret?"

"Yes. How can one guy in high school be so popular with girls? I mean you don't look like you're the athletic type, and not the most fashionable boy from the looks of you."

"Are you really trying to compare me to the popular high school stereotypes?" Spike asked feeling insulted.

"Oh, I meant nothing by it. What I meant to say is you look like the Average Joe type, and not too many boys like that are popular with girls."

"Speaking from personal experience?" Spike smirked, as Zephyr looked away embarrassed, "Well, this Average Joe as you put it happens to be a natural with the ladies. Because they see me for exactly the kind of guy I really am."

"And that would be?"

"A charming, sweet, caring guy who'd do anything for those he cares about. Even lay down his own life." he explained with a serious tone upon saying the last part.

"Whoa," Zephyr gasped, "So if I can be sweet and caring I could get any girl I want?"

"It's a possibility." Spike admitted.

"Even Rainbow Dash?" Zephyr asked hopefully.

"Let's not be crazy here." Spike warned him, as Zephyr shrugged.

* * *

That night, Fluttershy brought Spike into a bedroom with a single bed, and off to the side were multiple stuffed animals, particularly bunnies, "This is my old bedroom," be breathed in an exhaled relaxingly, "It's been a while since I have been here. Just the way I left it."

Spike looked around seeing this is just what the room of an animal lover would have, "You do have a nice room, Fluttershy."

"Thanks," she flopped onto the bed sighing, "I miss this bed. So comfy that one could easily fall asleep on it in seconds," she turned to Spike and beckoned him to come, "Come here, Spike. Lay down with me."

Spike not needing to be told twice went over and laid down next to Fluttershy, "You're right. This bed is comfy."

"Isn't it?" she asked, "Also, Spike, I want to apologize if my family left a strange impact on you."

"It's nothing, Fluttershy. Your parents are really nice. And your brother... Well, he's young and delusional."

"I know."

"Has he always had a thing for Rainbow?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed, "Much like you, he seems to be into older women."

"Oh, great. We have something in common." Spike said with sarcasm.

Fluttershy giggled, "There is a difference, though. You have plenty of girls who love you because they know you love them and care for them."

Spike smiled, "Yeah. I know." he suddenly felt Fluttershy snuggling up closer to him, which he had no objection to.

"You wanna know something else, Spike?"

"What?"

"I've always wanted to make love on this bed of mine, but I never had the chance... Until now." she smirked.

"Wait, what?" Spike asked sounding shocked.

"I know you've done the deed with all but me and Applejack. And now that it's just us here, you can mark me off your list." Fluttershy began, as she sat up and started removing her clothes.

"Hold on! You wanna do this here?" Spike asked in surprise.

"Is that a problem?" Fluttershy asked, while she was down to only her undergarments.

"Well, this bed isn't as big as mine, and your parents are right outside!" Spike panicked.

"Don't worry about them, they're too timid to try and do anything." she began undoing Spike's shirt much to Spike's panicking.

'This is not like Fluttershy at all.' he thought.

* * *

Outside Fluttershy's room, Mr. and Mrs. Shy who were on the living room sofa watching the news could hear moans and cries coming from Fluttershy's room. Mrs. Shy got up, and spoke, "Maybe I should see if they're ok."

Mr. Shy stopped her, "Now, dear. Fluttershy's a growing girl. And is free to make her own decisions."

"But it sounds like it's getting a little rough in there." Mrs. Shy took notice of the sounds getting louder.

"Kids, sweetheart. It's how they are."

"Oh, I guess." she replied with concern.

* * *

Back in Fluttershy's room, the two had lost all their clothes, with Fluttershy straddling Spike while bearing a smirk on her face, "You look so precious, Spike."

"Thank you," he winced, "Fluttershy, as much as I want to do this, don't you think we'd have more privacy at my place, where those who don't know our secret can't spy on us?"

"As I said, Spike. I've always wanted to make love on my own bed, and you want it to be somewhere else?" she asked sounding a bit aggressive.

"Maybe." he smiled nervously.

"'Maybe'? Maybes are for babies!" she said with a frown.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Spike pleaded.

"You apologize, I penalize!" She said, while staring at Spike with so much intensity it felt like she was staring directly into his soul.

"Mommy." he squealed.

* * *

The sounds of their intensive pleasure muffled by the closed bedroom door could still be heard by the parents. For an hour they were drowning it out, by turning up the TV volume. Finally, Mrs. Shy got up, "I really better make sure they're ok." she walked for Fluttershy room, as her husband spoke up.

"Honey, you really shouldn't barge in while they're in the middle of..." he stopped, as his wife put her head close to the door.

"I don't hear anything," she said, as she turned to her husband, "I guess they wore themselves out."

"See, told ya it'd be fine." Mr. Shy said, as he relaxed.

"Yes. You were right." Mrs. Shy smiled, as she went back to join her husband.

* * *

In Fluttershy's room, Spike and Fluttershy were laying atop the messy bed, with both of them looking exhausted, while Spike also looked horrified over what just happened. He thought to himself, 'Lord almighty, she just wouldn't stop. Fluttershy didn't let up draining me of all my stamina...she was so tight that...God...are you punishing me for all my sins? Did you create this heavenly angel so she could drain me of everything that I am? Was my desire for the womanly flesh so much that you saw fit to smite me...and your weapon was Fluttershy?'

"Oh, Spiiike..." Fluttershy said in sing song.

'Oh, no...' he thought in horror thinking she was going to be aggressive with him again, only to have his face get smothered by Fluttershy's bosom, "Huh?" he asked muffled.

"You were great tonight, Spike." she told him soothingly, while stroking his hair.

"I was?"

"Mm. You were," Fluttershy continued to hold Spike close to her rack, "Thank you so much for fulfilling my dream to have my first time be in my own bedroom."

"You're welcome." he replied.

"Next time we do this, I know it'll be even better."

'Next time?' Spike thought in worry.

"But for now, let's go to sleep. Nighty-night, Spike." she whispered, before giving him a goodnight kiss.

Spike relaxed from the kiss, and rested his head against Fluttershy's breasts, while thinking, 'Oh, this is more like it. But it's unbelievable, it's like she completely forgot how she was being a dominatrix with me. That was the most frightening sex I've ever had in my life. Hot... but frightening. Though if she had the dominatrix tools it would've been more frightening. Bahamut, I pray next time I do with this Fluttershy she doesn't act this way again.'

Bahamut replied, 'And if she does... May God have mercy on your poor soul.' Spike shivered, but dismissed the idea knowing as long as he was in the comforting embrace of her voluptuous melons he was safe.

 **(And there you go. Spike has officially deflowered Fluttershy, even if she was the dominant one. Don't miss the next time where Spike is invited to the Apple Family reunion, and he learns how A.J's parents got together.)**


	71. Apple Family Reunion

**(Welcome to my next installment. Here's where Spike meets a majority of the Apple Family, and learns something about A.J's parents.)**

At Sweet Apple Acres one night, Applejack was in her old bedroom looking into a mirror. She had on a beautiful plain white dress. She spun a bit making the bottom of the dress sway with her. She looked at her reflection and blushed. She then saw Granny Smith's reflection in the mirror, and spun around seeing her grandmother in the door frame of her room, "Granny, I was just..."

"I can't blame ya for wanting to wear your ma's favorite dress at the reunion tomorrow, Applejack." she explained.

"Well, it only happens every one hundred moons, and this time it's going to be real special." Applejack replied.

Granny Smith nodded, "Uh-huh, you bringing that little boyfriend of yours." she teased.

"I know. That's why I wanted to look real nice for him."

"Well, you chose the right outfit," Granny Smith said, while smiling, "Your ma would be so proud to see you in it."

"Yeah. Just a shame she and pa can't make it. I would've wanted them to see Spike." Applejack said looking down sadly.

Granny Smith comforted her, "I know they'd like him a lot, A.J. I mean I like him, and your sibs like him too."

"Yeah," Applejack smiled, "Just wonder if the other Apples will like him?"

"Well, we Apples have never truly been one to hate others... Unless it's corporate folk who like to put us out of business." The elder woman said firmly.

Applejack laughed, "Well, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Well, lots to do tomorrow. So y'all better get some shut eye, Applejack."

"Sure thing, Granny," Applejack said, as her grandmother left the room. When Applejack was left alone, she removed the dress and hung it back up in her closet before plopping down on her bed wearing only her orange undergarments. She sighed, and thought of Spike, 'Dontcha worry, Sugarcube. Tomorrow's gonna be fine for both of us.' she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Spike was riding his bike to Sweet Apple Acres, "I hope I can get to Sweet Apple Acres before A.J's relatives arrive." Spike said, as he peddled.

"You would be if you just flew." Bahamut reminded him.

"And have them question how I got here without my bike or such?" Spike asked in sarcasm, "I want to avoid being the target of suspicion," He looked ahead and saw Sweet Apple Acres, so he peddled on. He arrived and set his bike up against the fence, and went over to the house seeing Granny Smith sitting on a rocking chair on the porch, "Morning, Granny Smith." he greeted her.

"Well, good morning, Spike," the elder lady greeted him, "You're just in time. Preparations for the reunion is complete, so we're just waiting for everyone to show."

"Thank goodness. I was afraid I was gonna be late and look awkward showing up out of the blue," Spike rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "And I do wanna thank you for letting me attend the Apple Family Reunion, even if I'm not exactly family."

"Oh, nonsense," Granny Smith brushed it off, "With all the times you've been spending with A.J, you're definitely family in my book."

"Thanks, Granny. Is Applejack here?"

"She's just finishing up. She's got something special for you." Granny nudged his shoulder playfully with a wink.

"Something special?" Spike asked, as he already started fantasizing about A.J being sexy.

Spike was snapped out of his thoughts by his classmate Applebloom, "Spike!"

Spike's fantasy ended, as he looked over at Applebloom and Big Mac, "Morning, Applebloom. Morning, Big Mac."

"Morning, Spike," Big Mac greeted, "Haven't seen you around here, lately."

"Well, I've been busy as of late." Spike answered.

"Right." Applebloom smirked at him.

"What's with that look?" Spike asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." she looked away with a smug look.

Spike scowled at his classmate, until a familiar voice spoke out to him, "Morning, Sugarcube."

Spike looked over and saw Applejack in the same white dress she was trying on last night. The boy's eyes widened in shock, as his jaw dropped open. He eyed Applejack up, and thought to his partner, 'Bahamut, I'm in the presence of a sexy Amazonian Angel.'

'Don't drool.' Bahamut replied.

Spike quickly closed his mouth and spoke, "A.J, you look..."

"I just thought like dressing up a bit. You don't mind, do ya?" she flirted.

"Not in the slightest," he answered, "That really is lovely. I just never thought you'd have something Rarity would want."

"Actually, this belonged to my ma." she answered.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." she answered.

"Look!" Applebloom called, as she motioned to the farm's entrance.

They saw multiple vehicles and such parking outside, and exiting were a whole variety of people ranging from men, women, and children of all ages. Spike looked in disbelief, before turning to A.J, "Applejack, are all these people..."

"That's right. They're all family."

"Wow." Spike gasped, as he watched the entire family greet each other.

"Come on, I'll introduce ya," Applejack brought him along. She spoke up to her family, "Welcome, everyone. So glad y'all could make it. Before we get too befuddled in our get together, I'd like to introduce ya to a special friend of mine who'll be joining us. This here is Spike Drake. Now let's all give him a big friendly Apple Family Howdy!"

"Howdy, Spike!" the entire Apple Family greeted him.

Spike was taken aback by how loud they were before sticking his pinky into his right ear to clear it out, before greeting them back, "Hello, everyone. It's so nice to meet all of you."

"Now let me go and introduce ya," Applejack began introducing him to the various members of the Apple Family, "There's Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp..." as Applejack continued introducing him, Spike was having a hard time keeping up with his country girlfriend listing them off so fast, "And there ya go!" Applejack finished, as Spike was droning out.

"Well, come on, y'all. Let's have us a hoppin good time!" Granny Smith declared, as the Apples cheered, and went about doing various activities and gossiped about news with their fave relatives.

* * *

Spike smiled seeing everyone having fun, until Applebloom came over with a girl about their ages. She had little freckles on her face and earring hoops on her ears, Moderate spring bud colored eyes, her hair was light and brilliant amaranth. Her attire included black boots, red socks, a black checkered style skirt, a white shirt, and a green jacket, "Hey, Spike. This is our cousin Babs Seed. She lives in Manhattan. Babs, this here's Spike." Applebloom introduced them.

"Nice to meetcha, Babs." Spike shook her hand.

"Same here," Babs spoke in a Brooklyn accent, before blowing her hair up, "So you're the famous perv Applebloom talked about?"

"Famous perv?!" Spike asked feeling insulted, while glaring at Applebloom, "I prefer the term 'Girl Enthusiast'." he said proudly.

"Right," Babs said dryly, "Well, despite that, you're still ok by Applebloom. So you're good by me, as well."

"Thanks... I think." Spike said feeling unsure, as the two girls chuckled and headed out to catch up.

"Babs used to be sort of the shy girl due to getting teased at school, until she learned to stand up for herself," Applejack explained, "Since then no kid has ever tried to bully or belittle her again."

"Feisty." Spike admitted.

Big Mac called out, "Hey, Spike! Come over here for a bit."

Spike looked over seeing Big Mac and a few others over by a table with treats. Spike looked over at Applejack who gave him a nod to go over. Spike feeling confident went over to Big Mac and a few of the Apple relatives like Braeburn, Hayseed Turnip Truck, and Caramel, "Hi, guys. How's it going?"

"The boys and I would like ya to join us in gorging some apple fritters." Big Mac said.

"Well, ok." Spike said, as he sat down between Hayseed and Braeburn.

"Here ya go." Hayseed offer him a fritter, and Spike ate it.

"Mm. Delicious as always."

"Here, a little something to tie you over." Braeburn slid him a wooden tankard of Apple Cider.

"Ooh, never drank Apple Cider in this kind of cup before," Spike said, as he took a swig, before licking his lips, "Even better than in a bottle."

"Big Mac tells us you're quite popular with the ladies, Spike." Braeburn said.

"Has he now?" Spike turned to Big Mac who shrugged.

"Yeah. You're popular with A.J and her pack of friends." Hayseed added.

"How do you do it, partner?" Braeburn asked, "Because I'm seeing this little cutie called Little Strongheart and I could use some advice."

"Well, Braeburn, if I can give ya any kind of wisdom it's this," Spike began, "Don't be narcissistic, listen to your girl, and just love her. Love her more than even yourself."

Braebrun shed a tear, "So beautiful. You're the guru of love."

"Well, I just say what comes from here." he puts his hand on his heart. Spike smiled, as he continued having fun with the three.

* * *

Later on Spike and Applejack were walking around Sweet Apple Acres watching the family enjoy themselves, before passing Granny Smith and two other elder ladies who were busy knitting a quilt, "Hi, Granny, hi Auntie Applesauce, hi Apple Rose."

"Once again delighted to see you again, Applejack." Applesauce tells her great grand niece.

"And more delightful to see you brought yourself a man with you." Apple Rose teased.

The two teens felt embarrassed, until Spike spoke up, "So what're you ladies doing?"

"Knitting the Apple Quilt," Granny Smith answered, "Family's been working on this ever since our first reunion."

"And it's still not finished?" Spike asked.

"We like to take our time. And who knows maybe one day it'll be finished." Granny Smith chuckled with her relatives.

"We'll catch y'all later." Applejack said, as she and Spike continued on.

Apple Rose spoke to Granny Smith, "He does look like a nice youngin."

"That he does." Granny Smith nodded in agreement.

"Makes me wish I was back in my high school years." Applesauce said, as her dentures suddenly fell out of her mouth, making the three laugh.

Applejack and Spike were sitting down by a bench looking out as everyone, "This has been some reunion, A.J." Spike said.

"Sure is. Shame it only happens every one hundred moons." Applejack said.

"But isn't that what makes it special?" Spike wondered.

"Yeah, though not every reunion is as big as this."

"Really?" Spike raised a brow

Applejack nodded, "Sometimes the family either has thinned over the years, or so much is going on in the world by them they can't make it."

"Well, that's a bummer." Spike said.

"Yeah. But I'm glad when we all get together like this. We make a lot of good memories from it. Why just last reunion, we all rebuilt the family barn."

"Rebuilt it?"

"Yeah. Really brought us together as a family," Applejack said in nostalgia. Spike smiled, before looking in awe at Applejack and the golden glow of the sun washed over her. He blushed at the beauty sitting next to him, until Applejack looked back, "Ya ok, Spike?"

Spike shook it off, "I'm fine. I just can't get enough of seeing you in that dress. You're absolutely beautiful."

Applejack blushed, "Aw shucks. Really?"

"I mean it." he assured her.

"Well, like I said it belonged to my ma, Pear Butter, but Pa always called her Buttercup. And if ya could believe it, the Apples on Pa Bright Mac's side weren't exactly fond of her."

"Why's that?" Spike was curious.

"Ma was this rich socialite who never worked a day in her life, preferred to live fast, spend Grandpa Pear's money and generally make a fool of herself," she laughed with Spike, and continued, "She did catch the eye of the hard working Apple, Bright Mac, Granny's only son. One night, ma crashed the Apple Family Reunion, wearing this here white dress. While every other Apple didn't want her anywhere near the reunion, Pa was the only one that made her feel welcome. By that time, the two were very much in love." she smirked.

"Whoa." Spike gasped

"Mama used to tell me stories about how she wore this dress at that Reunion, where she and Pa danced away the night and every Apple had eyes on them. Ma used to say that she was like the belle of the ball and Pa was her prince charming, like in the fairy tales. She would tell me that it was in that reunion was when she knew that she and Papa would live happily ever after."

"Wow. It does sound like an ideal fairy tale." Spike said in amazement.

"That it was." Granny said, as she came over.

"Granny." Applejack gasped.

"Though more happened on that Reunion night I can tell ya."

"Really? What?" Spike asked with curiosity.

"Well, that son of mine and that sweet little lady of his consummated their relationship with a good old fashioned cherry popping in the barn house." she giggled.

"Say what?!" Spike gasped in shock, while Applejack felt embarrassed.

"That's right. Why I suspect that was how Big Mac was conceived," Granny turned to A.J, "I swear, your mama and papa couldn't keep it in the bedroom. I'll bet my cane that you were conceived on that table over there, Applejack."

"Granny!" Applejack cried with a blush on her face, while Spike was surprised.

"And don't get me started on Applebloom! I had to tell them that a confessional is no place to make a baby!" Granny rambled on.

"We need to go!" Applejack cried, as she dragged Spike off to get away. Granny couldn't help but chuckle at how flustered the two were.

* * *

Applejack and Spike were hiding behind some bales of hay, as A.J spoke, "I am so sorry ya had to hear that from Granny Smith."

"I'm the one that should be sorry for you." Spike replied.

"Thanks. Ugh, I can't believe of all times for her to not be senile had to be now." Applejack sighed.

"Grandparents, it's what they do." Spike replied.

"Your grandparents ever do anything embarrassing like that?" A.J wondered.

"Woman, you have no idea."

"Tell me, just so I have some idea."

Spike was reluctant, but decided to elucidate, "There was one time I was in the elementary school play. My grandma tried to put different pants on me because I got my other ones dirty."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad." Applejack said, not seeing anything wrong.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be so bad, if IT WASN'T WHILE I WAS ON STAGE!"

Applejack was taken aback by the rest of the story, "That is bad."

"Yeah. I was a laughing stock for a week." Spike sighed.

"You were right. Grandparents really have their bizarre ways of embarrassing ya."

"But we still love them." Spike smiled.

"We sure do." A.J agreed.

The two gazed lovingly at each other, until Applebloom and Babs popped up, "Hey, guys!" they called, making the two jump.

"Don't do that!" Spike cried.

"Why, were we interrupting something?" Applebloom smirked.

"No!" Spike denied.

"What's going on?" A.J asked.

"It's almost time for the family photo." Babs replied.

"Shoot, almost forgot." Applejack remembered.

"Come on, Spike. You're joining us too." Applebloom said, as she and Babs dragged him along.

Everyone was gathering together in front of Sweet Apple Acres Barn, while Applejack was setting up the timer on the camera. When it was set, she ran to the center and took Spike's hands as they looked at the camera, with A.J speaking, "Everyone say Apples."

"Apples!" the family called, as the picture was taken.

Applejack spoke up, "All right, Apples, let's have us a good old Apple Family hoedown!"

"Yeehaw!" the Apples cheered, as some of the relatives started playing square dancing music on fiddle, harmonica, and banjo. The Apple Family began dancing like good old fashioned cowpolk.

Spike was grabbed by Applejack making him dance, "I don't really know how to do-si-do." Spike told her.

"Just follow along, Spike." Applejack said, as she and the Apples showed Spike how to really dance like a cowboy.

At first Spike felt a bit uncomfortable dancing outside his comfort zone, but soon enough it started becoming natural to him, "You know. This ain't so bad." he said while dancing with his arm locked with A.J's.

"Told ya, you'd get the hang of it." Applejack said, as she passed him off to some of the other relatives.

As Spike danced he looked around at everyone having more fun that they were before, 'Now this is what a reunion is all about.' he thought.

As the day was coming to a close, the relatives were packing it in and heading home. Spike watched as Applejack was saying goodbye to her cousins, before going over to Spike, "Well, Spike. What'd ya think of the reunion?"

"Makes me glad I know such an awesome loving family." Spike answered.

"And you're one of us now. Remember that." Applejack reminded him.

Spike nodded, as Babs walked by and slipped something into his pocket, "Yo, Spike. Call me." she headed to her ride. Spike reached into his pocket and saw Babs slipped him a slip of paper with her cell number on it. He and A.J looked at each other in disbelief, while Spike couldn't help but feel proud of himself.

* * *

When nighttime rolled in, Spike and Applejack were sitting out in the orchard looking up at the sky, "Now this is beautiful, huh?" Applejack asked Spike.

"I'll say. Clear skies and a blanket of stars, with a bright moon out, as well." Spike answered.

"Thanks again for coming to the reunion, Spike. It meant a great deal to me." Applejack looked at him with a smile.

"Glad I didn't miss it," Spike replied, until he saw Applejack get into his face, "Whoa, A.J?"

"Come here, boy." Applejack cupped Spike's face and pulled him into a kiss.

Spike melted into the softness of his Amazon's lips, as he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, but in the end Applejack's won. When they parted, A.J spoke, "That's just for starters."

"Starters?" Spike raised a brow.

"That's right, partner." She brought him up to his feet, and suddenly started removing her dress.

"A.J, are you..." Spike stopped in mid sentence seeing Applejack had removed her dress and stood before him in reddish orange undergarments, "Wow." he gasped in awe.

"I know I'm the last one ya've done this with, Spike. And I could think of no better setting than out here." she spoke.

"Out here in the open?" Spike looked around hoping nobody was watching from behind a tree or out in the field.

"Uh-huh. So what do ya say, partner. Want a little piece of my power to go with all your others?" she flirted, while rubbing her breast against his arm.

"That would be nice." he admitted, while sweating.

"Good to hear. Now let's get you out of all this." Applejack lifted Spike's shirt up exposing his bare chest, before undoing his pants making them drop to his ankles.

'Oh, yes. I'm finally doing it with Applejack,' Spike thought, 'Though it's risky doing it out in the open, at least it's night time,' he spoke to her, "Come here, my Amazon." he opened his arms out to her.

Applejack smiled upon hearing him call her by her favorite nickname and went into his arms. The two ended up dropping down on the soft blades of grass before passionately making out, which led to another. As they consummated, the orchard was lit up by the glow of fireflies.

* * *

Afterward the two laid on the bed of grass panting from the intense pleasure, "That was awesome." Spike panted.

"I know. You're sure as something, Spike." Applejack said.

"We better get back to the house, before we catch cold." the boy suggested.

"Agreed." Applejack got up and got herself dressed along with Spike. They headed back to the house, while making sure they didn't look too messy.

When they walked up to the porch, they saw Granny Smith in her chair, "Well, there ya are. I was wondering what kept ya." she said.

"We were just admiring the beautiful night, Granny." A.J explained.

"Yeah. Sky's beautiful from all the way out here." Spike looked up at the sky.

"Sure is." Granny agreed.

Applejack yawned, "Well, it's late. Spike and I are goin' upstairs and catch a little shut eye. Night, Granny." the two walked in.

"Goodnight, you two," she replied, while watching her granddaughter and Spike go inside. She smiled to herself and thought, 'Applejack, you're just like your mother.'

Up in Applejack's room. A.J was laying down on her bed, with Spike spooning her with his head resting against her comforting bosom. Applejack who was still awake, looked at Spike who was fast asleep, and thought to herself, 'Spike, ya made me the happiest gal that lived. And I hope next time we do it it'll be just as good. I love ya sugarcube,' she kissed his forehead before looking over at the white dress she hung up, 'Guess that dress of ma's really is special.' she fell asleep holding Spike close.

 **(And there you go. Spike has officially bedded all of the elements of Harmony. Hope you're looking forward to what awaits him next time. I altered a little bit of Bright Mac and Buttercup's story so that it's less tragic as Buttercup getting disowned by her father.)**


	72. Snow Storm of the Century

(And here's the next chapter featuring Spike and the girls taking on Catrina who has launched an attack on their city.)

In the Drake mansion training hall one night, Spike was in his dragon form pitting his strength against such opponents like Vinyl, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash. Off to the side was Twilight and the rest of the girls, and with special guests being Pinkie's sisters.

Pinkie's sisters watched in astonishment at not only three of Pinkie's friends showing off their fighting moves, but also Spike. Limestone turned to Twilight and Pinkie, and spoke, "Do all training sessions normally go this way?"

"Sort of. But this is a special training session for Spike." Twilight answered.

"How so?" Maud asked.

"He's got new abilities to try out." Pinkie grinned.

The sisters and spectators watched, as Spike shifted into his armored form preparing himself for round two. Spike started running around the arena as Applejack engaged him in hand to hand, with A.J throwing powerful punches at Spike. Though his armor was protecting him, Spike was still allowing himself to take most of the hits, before using his tail to coil around Applejack's left leg and trip her up.

"Applejack is our strongest in brute strength, and it looks like Spike picked that up from her." Twilight smirked.

Vinyl slid in and launched magic musical notes from her horn at Spike who allowed three of them to hit him, but they didn't slow him down. Maud commented to the others, "He's taking those attacks thrown at him like they're nothing."

"He gets that from me." Pinkie smiled.

"What?" Marble asked.

"Stamina, of course." Pinkie replied.

Rainbow Dash started firing lightning bolts at Spike who sent blasts of magic from his palms to counter the strikes, before flying up to Rainbow Dash and the two engaged in an speedy aerial battle. Twilight spoke to the Pie sisters, "He inherited a portion of my magical powers, and Rainbow's speed, as you've witnessed."

Applejack from the ground level used her element to make vines emerge from the floor and rise up to restrain Spike. The dragon boy used his strength to break free. As more vines tried to ensnare him he used his fire breath turning them to ash. Limestone spoke, "His fire didn't look as big as that when we last saw him use it."

"That's because my element of harmony's increased his fire power." Sunset answered.

Spike after knocking Rainbow aside making her crash onto the floor, returned to ground level. Vinyl took another chance as she fought Spike in a battle of reflexes. Spike dodged Vinyl's attacks almost as if he was doing ballet in the style of the Matrix. Rarity smiled, "Isn't he so graceful?"

Spike finally got up close to Vinyl and grappled with her. As they stared each other down, Spike glared into Vinyl's eyes with his his eyes looking feral and menacing which got the music master trembling. Spike taking advantage of Vinyl's weakened state, grabbed her and pinned her to the floor, "I give." Vinyl declared.

Spike smirked, "Wise choice." He helped Vinyl up, as the fighters powered down and toweled off.

"Impressive work, all of you." Twilight commended them.

"Vinyl, why did you lose your grip on Spike? He was just staring at you, wasn't he?" Bonbon asked.

"Not just staring, but it felt like his eyes was piercing my soul!" Vinyl answered.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Lyra asked Spike.

"I inherited it after being on the receiving end of it before." Spike said sheepishly.

"By who?" Rainbow asked, until all eyes fell on Fluttershy, who giggled sheepishly.

Limestone turned to Spike, "So you gained a portion of their powers through sex?"

"That's right. I'm stronger, faster, and etc as I've ever been thanks to these power ups." Spike answered.

"And we'll need you to be at your strongest, just as we need to be." Twilight added.

"Twilight's right," Rarity agreed, "We still have enemies out there to deal with, and they're just as dangerous as the ones before."

"Dangerous or not, we'll still take them." Rainbow said, with a raised fist.

"Yeah!" The girls agreed.

Twilight yawned, "Well, it's late and we better get some shut eye. Come along, Spike."

"On my way." Spike followed her.

Maud turned to Pinkie, "Thanks again for inviting us over for the night, Pinkie."

"Hey, what're sisters for?" she asked.

Limestone watched Spike leave, "I wish I could have another shot at Spike like last time."

Pinkie gasped, "Do my ears deceive me. But it sounds like you want him more than last time." she nudged her sister.

Limestone hearing that, became flustered, and spoke frantically, "No! I just... I was surprised at how good he was, and I just wanted to see if he could be any better. That's all!"

"No use denying it, Limestone." Maud replied.

Limestone sighed, "All right. I'm craving for some time with Spike. Happy?"

"Mm-hmm." Marble nodded.

"I wouldn't mind it myself," Maud admitted, "But the Princess comes first."

"Come on, y'all. Let's hit the sack." Applejack said, as they left the training room.

* * *

That night, on top of a skyscraper rooftop was Catrina and Rep. The cat lady looked down upon the city looking pleased, until Rep spoke up, "Catrina, I really don't think we should be here."

Catrina looked back at Rep and hissed, "Why not?"

"Well, if Tirek finds out about this we could be in serious trouble for disobeying his orders." Rep explained nervously.

"The devil with his orders!" she snapped, "If we can eliminate the elements of Harmony he'll know I am not to be trifled with. Did you bring enough witchweed potion?" she asked sternly, while crossing her arms.

"Yes, Catrina. But..."

"But what?"

"Is it all worth it?"

"What do you mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"I mean think about it, we were happier in the past. Then you discovered the witchweed potion and now look at you."

"What? I am simply better than ever before!" Catrina hissed.

"Maybe, but you were always great to me." Rep sighed.

"Oh, don't pout, Rep. When this is over, there'll be plenty of time for us to be together." Catrina assured him.

"Really?" he asked with hope.

"I am a cat of my word. Now come along, we got work to do." Catrina took a vial of witchweed potion and downed it. She cold feel the magic coursing through her and used it on the clouds. Rep watched as he could see snowflakes falling from the sky. Catrina watched, as it began to snow and snickered deviously.

* * *

The very next morning, Spike and Twilight were laying in bed close together. They slept peacefully in each others embrace, until the bed started shaking making them wake up, "What the?!" Spike panicked.

They looked seeing Pinkie jumping on the bed, "Wake up, you guys!" she cheered, as both Twilight and Spike fell out of bed and onto the floor.

Spike looked seeing he was on top of Twilight with their bodies pressing into each other, "Well, this is one way to wake up." Spike said with a grin.

Twilight rolled her eyes, before they got up, "Pinkie, what is going on?" she asked.

"Look outside!" she cheered.

The two walked to Spike's window and opened the curtains to see about ten inches of snow on the ground, and it just kept on coming down, "What the what?!" Spike asked in shock.

"Snow in Summer?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

"It's a miracle!" Pinkie cheered.

Twilight turned to her, "Pinkie, let's be rational about this. Snow doesn't fall in the Summer. At least not in this part of the world."

"What could've caused this?" Spike asked her.

"I don't know. I better send word of this to the Princess." Twilight said, as she used her magic to dress herself.

"Well, after that you should come down. We got hot chocolate on the stove." Pinkie said.

"Ooh, I'm game." Spike said, as he got himself dressed before following Pinkie downstairs.

* * *

When they arrived they saw everyone on the couch wrapped in blankets while sipping hot chocolate, "Morning, Spike." Fluttershy greeted.

"Morning, girls. How're you all holding up?" Spike inquired.

"Well, we're warm so that matters." Applejack said.

"This isn't natural," Rainbow said, "While snow in Summer sounds like a neat idea, it's not possible."

"So what could be causing it?" Lyra asked.

"Twilight's trying to figure that out now," Spike asked, as he was given a cup of hot chocolate from Marble, "Does the news have any word on this?"

"See for yourself." Bonbon said, as she motioned to the TV.

Spike looked seeing the newswoman explaining things while standing out in the snow, "This strange phenomenon has weathermen baffled, but it's apparent the snow is only surrounding this city while everywhere else is clean. Residents are advised to stay indoors when or if the snow storm passes." suddenly the TV and the electricity went out.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy gasped.

"We lost power and heat." Vinyl said in worry.

"That's not good." Maud added.

"Without heat we'll freeze." Rarity got worried.

Pinkie gasped, "I know what to do!"

"What?" the girls asked.

"Let's share out body heat by huddling together with Spike."

"Seriously?" Spike asked, as blush came on his face.

"It's the perfect method for in this kind of situation." Pinkie replied.

"Works for me." Applejack admitted.

"Same here." Rarity agreed.

"Better than freezing to death." Limestone said.

"Then let's huddle. Spike." Pinkie said, bringing him over.

Spike sat on the couch as each of the girls drape themselves around Spike, as they wrap themselves in the blankets they were using. Spike could feel the girls pressing themselves into him to share their body heat, as the boy spoke, 'This is so cool. Sharing body heat is better than using the fireplace. Now if they weren't wearing clothes this would be even better. Now if only Twilight were here.'

"What's going on here?" came the Princess' voice, as they saw Twilight looking at them.

"Twilight!" Spike panicked, hoping she wasn't getting the wrong impression.

"We're just keeping warm, Twilight." Applejack assured her.

"Yeah, what with the power outage and all." Pinkie added.

"There's room for one more." Spike offered, hoping she wouldn't be T.O'd.

Twilight's scowl softened into a smile, "Don't mind if I do." she went over and entered the huddle, making sure to be extra close to Spike.

"So did ya get word to Princess Celestia?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I have. And based off this information, she surmises it's the work of Catrina."

"Catrina?" Limestone asked.

"Who's that?" Marble asked.

"A Cat Lady you don't want to wanna get mad." Pinkie answered.

"So she's covered the whole city in snow hoping to keep us in." Spike deduced.

"That's right. Princess Celestia will be by soon with someone to help us put an end to Catrina's magic." Twilight explained.

"I wonder who." Fluttershy pondered.

"We'll know when they get here. Until then let's just stay warm and try not to fall asleep." Rarity said, as she and the girls snuggled closer to Spike, which he relished in.

Soon enough a portal opened up taking everyone by surprise, especially Pinkie's sisters. Stepping out was Princess Celestia in pony form, and standing next to her was a figure wearing a brown cloak with their hood up, "Princess Celestia." Spike greeted.

"Hello, everyone," she replied, before noticing their situation, "Well, nice to see you're all making the most of the situation." she stifled a giggle.

The girls felt sheepish, until Maud spoke to Pinkie, "That's Principal Celestia's real form?"

"That's right. Though she's a Princess to be precise."

"Wow." Marble and Limestone gasped.

"Princess, you said you know someone who can help us in stopping Catrina?" Twilight asked, as she got up off the couch.

"I have. Everyone, I'd like to meet an old friend of mine." Celestia began, as the figure removed their hood to reveal a lady that wasn't pony-like. She was light gray with dark bluish gray markings on her face. She had cyan colored eyes, and her hair which was colored both light gray and dark persian bluish gray was styled like a mohawk while her tail had the same colors of her hair. Around her neck and right arm was a beautiful set of Amber rings.

She spoke in an exotic accent, "Greetings, I am Zecora of the Forest Everfree. Please, I hope you will be kind to me."

The girls were surprised, as Sunset spoke, "What is she?"

Twilight spoke, "Zecora is a zebra from a faraway land. She's a herbalist who excels in elixirs and potions. It's good to see you again, old friend." she told the Zebra.

"A pleasure as always, Twilight. I remember the first time you saw me, I gave you quite a fright." Zecora laughed.

Twilight chuckled sheepishly at the memory, before speaking, "Zecora, these are my friends. Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, her sisters, Maud, Limestone, and Marble, Sunset Shimmer, Vinyl Scratch, Lyra, Bonbon, and Spike."

"I am delighted to meet you all. Twilight mentioned she had lots of friends of all kinds," She turned to Spike, "Some of which who have a lot of interesting minds." Spike blushed hoping she didn't mean what he thought she did.

"What's with the rhyming?" Limestone asked.

Zecora chuckled, "Forgive me. Telling things is rhyme is a fun hobby of mine."

Applejack spoke, "So, Zecora, ya say ya have something that can stop Catrina?"

"I do. I have it right here." Zecora removed her cloak to reveal she had a sexy voluptuous body with a perfect hourglass figure, long sexy legs, curvaceous hips, large rump, and breasts about the size of Rarity's. She wore a black tube top that hugged her breasts making them snuggly, and a black bikini bottom. Around her body were the same exotic colored markings on her face.

Spike eyed her sexy figure up, and thought to his partner, 'Her sexiness and exotic figure rivals Applejack's, Bahamut.'

'Well, most female zebras have that charm.' Bahamut replied.

Zecora reached into a satchel she carried on her person and pulled out a vial containing a blue formula, "I've studied the witchweed potion for many years and know it can very very addicting. Fortunately, I've created this potion to cleanse one's system of their desire for it."

"So all we have to do is make Catrina drink it and there's a chance she won't wanna continue being bad?" Spike asked.

"That is the idea." Celestia answered.

"Well, it won't be easy to find her through all that snow." Rarity noted.

"Don't worry, Rarity. My goggles can find her even through snow." Vinyl assured.

"So what're we waiting for?" Rainbow asked, as she was getting pumped, "Let's go out there and de-claw that cat."

"Rainbow, let's not rush things," Twilight warned her, "Remember it's near frostbite out there."

"Right. We should bundle up well." Rarity suggested.

"And there's the matter of Spike," Fluttershy said, "Since he's part dragon now isn't he also cold blooded."

"Possibly, but shouldn't the fire burning inside me be enough to keep me warm?" Spike asked.

"Maybe internally, but externally your scales would freeze up if not warm enough." Celestia said.

"Well, I can't afford to go out there and suddenly lose consciousness. And no way I'm sitting this one out." Spike said.

"I've actually anticipated such an event, and found a way to help you," Twilight spoke, as she cast a magic spell on Spike, "There. My magic should be able to keep your body warmed externally so you can fight out there."

"Thanks, Twi. You're the best." Spike kissed her, and the girl blushed.

"You all must hurry, and stop Catrina before the entire city freezes over." Celestia warned them.

"You can count on us, Princess." Twilight said, as she and her team started bundling up in winter gear from boots, hats, coats, gloves, and scarfs.

Vinyl suited up in her suit, and spoke, "Good thing my suit's got a built in thermal comforter."

"Ok, is everyone suited up?" Twilight asked, and everyone confirmed, "Then let's transform and go."

"Hold on," Maud said, as she and her sisters approach, "Be careful out there, Pinkie."

"It's a Pinkie promise." she saluted.

Maud nodded, before turning to Spike, "You'll make sure she stays safe, won't you, Spike?"

"You can count on me." he confirmed.

"Good. And here's a little something to keep your stamina up." Maud said, as she cupped Spike's face and planted a kiss on his lips, much to everyone's surprise, while Celestia and Zecora smiled in amusement.

When they parted, Spike spoke while feeling giddy, "Stamina booster received."

Limestone walked up to him, "You think that was a boost. I got one better for ya," she took Spike's face and gave him a kiss of her own. When they parted, she spoke, "How was that?"

"Excellent." Spike answered, as he was feeling swooned.

Marble approach, "I hope this will be enough to help you, Spike." she gave Spike a kiss as well.

Spike answered, "Every little bit helps." Marble smiled seeing he was pleased.

"Ok, Spike. If you're done here. We need to go." Twilight reminded him.

"Yes, ma'am."

So the girls and Spike shifted into their Equestria forms. Twilight turned to Lyra and Bonbon, "You two stay here and hold down the fort."

"You can count on us, Twilight." Bonbon saluted.

"Be careful out there." Lyra warned them.

"We will." Twilight promised, as she took the vial from Zecora.

As they went for the door, Zecora whispered a rhyme to Spike, "Take care of them, Spike with all your might. Stay tough and put up a good fight."

"You got it." Spike answered, before receiving a surprise peck on the cheek from Zecora.

"Just in case." she winked.

"Thanks." Spike said, before following his friends outside to brave the blizzard.

 **(So now they're off to stop Catrina and bring back the Summer weather to their city. Don't miss next time.)**


	73. Thawing Ice

**(And here's my next installment where Spike and the girls take on Catrina and her Blizzard.)**

Out in the city, Spike and the girls were flying through the blizzard, with Vinyl using her goggles to hone in on Catrina's location. Spike called out, "Blizzard's so strong you can barely see anything!"

"I hope we're not going around in circles." Fluttershy said.

"Don't worry, we're on the right track." Vinyl assured them.

"Hey, guys!" came a voice, as Stone suddenly flew in wearing winter attire like them.

"Stone, glad you're here." Applejack said.

"Freaky weather, huh?" Stone asked.

"Yeah, and we're gonna put a stop to it." Spike replied.

"How come you don't look worried about your body freezing like Spike was?" Rainbow asked.

"I may be part dragon, but the rest of me is part pony. That in turn partly reduces my cold blooded nature." Stone explained.

"Lucky you." Spike said dryly.

"I'm assuming you're up to speed on things?" Twilight inquired.

"Only that Catrina's the one behind this? Yeah, I'm caught up."

"Good. Because we only have one shot in stopping her permanently." Twilight said, making sure not to let the vial out of her sight.

"And we better do it soon before we have to start living like the humans did during the ice age." Pinkie said.

Vinyl scanned around the perimeter, before looking up atop a building seeing two heat signatures, "I found them. Up there!" she called.

"Let's go!" Sunset called, as the group made their way up to the rooftop.

* * *

When they arrived, they saw Catrina in her bigger size with Rep at her side, "Game's over, Catrina!" Twilight called her out.

"You're too late, fools!" Catrina responded, "I already have this city buried deep in snow. Soon you will not only freeze to death but so will every single being that lives here!"

"Catrina, this is madness!" Spike shouted.

"Think of all the innocent lives." Fluttershy said in worry.

"I could care less about them," Catrina suddenly smirked, "But I am fortunately feeling generous today, so how about I make you all a deal? Turn yourselves over to Tirek and I'll spare your city."

"You're out of your mind if you think we're gonna do that." Stone frowned.

"Then you'll doom your entire city." Catrina warned them.

"Not a chance." Applejack replied.

"Because we're gonna stop you here and now!" Sunset declared.

"Just try it." Catrina replied, as she shot lightning from her eyes at the heroes who scattered.

"Hit her high and hit her hard!" Spike declared, as he went armor mode.

The girls fought Catrina with their powers, while Applejack relied on her brute strength, "Too bad my plant manipulation can't work in all this doggone snow." she said to herself.

Twilight flew around launching blasts of magic at Catrina, but the cat lady shook it off, and fired more lightning blasts at her. The Princess used magic to encase herself in a magic bubble to protect herself. Spike flew in and used his fire breath making Catrina back away. Applejack tossed Rainbow a lasso where they tied it around Catrina's ankles making her lose balance. She fell on her back with a thud, shaking the roof.

"Catrina!" Rep went to help, only to get blocked by Stone.

"You ain't going nowhere, Lizard Lips." the half breed said.

"We'll see!" Rep changed into a bear and started wrestling with Stone.

Twilight spoke to her friends, "Tie her down!" Spike and the girls started trying to tie Catrina down, but the cat lady was able to bust out of her rope restraints and get up.

"I won't be outdone by you lot!" she continued launching magic blasts from her eyes.

Fluttershy used her wind manipulation to made the snow around them blow around Catrina blinding her. Spike and A.J taking advantage of the situation delivered a powerful double punch combo in her stomach. The cat woman growled, before calling out to her partner, "Rep! I need more witchweed potion!"

Rep still as a bear heard her demand and called, "Coming, Catrina!" he pushed Stone off, and shifted into a condor to fly up to Catrina.

"Stop him!" Twilight called, as Vinyl concentrated a magical music note and launched it at Rep who flew out of the way, but the D.J fighter launched more at him.

"Catrina, heads up!" he grabbed the bottle from around his neck and tossed it to her.

Catrina caught it in her big paw and drank the contents, gaining more power, "Yes! That's better!" she used her powers to make the snow storm worse.

Twilight groaned, as she spoke to Spike, "We gotta get this potion in her before we turn to icicles."

"I got this, Twilight." Spike took the vial and flew up to Catrina, while the girls were keeping her distracted.

As Spike pulled out the vial, he was prepared to throw it into her mouth. Suddenly Rep still as a condor flew in and was keeping Spike away from her, "What's that you're trying to slip her?" Rep demanded.

"None of your business!" Spike replied, as he fought against Rep in the air, while making sure not to drop the vial.

"You trying to slip her a poison? Well, let me tell you I won't let you harm the woman I love!" Rep declared.

"You love her?" Spike asked, knowing he was correct about his hunch.

"I do. Before Catrina discovered the witchweed potion, she and I were a happy couple. I was even prepared to ask her to marry me, until she started dosing up on that cursed potion. Since then she was never the same."

"And yet you still remain loyal to her, because you still care about her." Spike squinted his eyes.

Rep sighed, "I do."

Spike spoke, "Well, you'll be happy to know we're not trying to poison her. We're trying to cure her."

"Cure her?" Rep asked in confusion.

"Yes. This potion I have can remove the affect of the witchweed potion should we get her to drink it. Now if you want the Catrina you know back, then let me through!" Spike ordered, while Rep looked torn between what to do.

* * *

Back in the battle, the girls and Stone continued to fight Catrina, but the blizzard was getting too thick for them to see, "I think this might be the last round up, girls!" Applejack called.

"We have to hope Spike can stop this." Twilight said, until they saw Spike laying down in the snow looking defeated.

"Spike!" the girls cried.

They saw Rep standing at his side looking devious, "Catrina, I defeated him!"

"That's not possible!" Twilight gasped.

"There's no way Spike would go down against someone like him." Rainbow said in disbelief.

"Good job, Rep." Catrina commended him.

"And more so, look what he was gonna try and make ya drink?" he held a vial in his hand, before pouring the contents out.

"The cure!" Sunset cried.

"Cure?" Catrina asked in confusion, as Rep explained.

"He was gonna try and make ya drink this to cure you of your witchweed addiction."

"The nerve!" Catrina looked down at Spike, "I will squash you flat!" she raised her foot, until Rep called out.

"Wait! Why not have another dosage of witchweed just to make it all the more sweeter?"

"Excellent suggestion, Rep." Catrina smirked, as Rep shifted into a bird again and flew above Catrina.

"Here it comes, Catrina." he poured the potion down Catrina's mouth.

"Yes. Now, Dragon King, prepare to..." Catrina froze, as her stomach started rumbling, "What-what's happening?"

Spike lifted his head up, and answered, "You drank the wrong potion, Catrina!"

"Spike, you're all right!" Twilight said in relief.

"I what?!" Catrina gasped.

"That potion you just drank was the cure." Spike laughed.

"You pulled the old switcheroo on her, huh?" Stone laughed.

"But how did..." She turned to Rep, "Rep!"

"Yes, Catrina. I helped Spike and only pretended to destroy the cure when really I poured out a vial of witchweed potion."

"You dare betray me, Rep?!" Catrina began spazzing.

"I did, Catrina. I did it because I love you." Rep answered with no regret.

Catrina was spazzing around trying to keep on her feet, until she opened her mouth, and out from it was a green gas that formed into a cloud before it imploded. At that moment the blizzard ceased, and Catrina shrank back to her regular size before falling down.

"Catrina!" Rep ran to her with the others. Rep dropped to his knees before craddling her head up, "Catrina? Catrina, can you hear me?"

Catrina stirred before opening her eyes and answered, "Rep, must you always be so loud?"

Rep gasped hearing her sound softer and kinder, knowing one thing, "You're all right!" he cried.

The girls, Spike, and Stone sighed in relief, as Rep helped Catrina up, "How do you feel, Catrina?" Applejack asked.

"Like my head's spinning." she answered, while rubbing her noggin.

"Don't worry, you'll be all right.' Twilight promised.

Catrina looked around the city covered in snow, "I really did all this?" she asked in guilt.

"Yes, but under the influence of the witchweed potion." Rep explained.

"But you're cured now. So you're better." Fluttershy assured her.

"Yes, but I must undo this curse I brought onto this city." Catrina replied.

"How?" Pinkie asked.

"I may be cured of the potion, but I have enough magic residue left from it for one last thing." Catrina concentrated on the snow and it began lifting off the ground.

(Frozen: The Great Thaw Vuelie Reprise)

Throughout the city, all of the snow was being evaporated and pulled back to where Catrina was. As the snow lifted, the grass, trees, and flowers bloomed again and the ice turned back into water. At the Drake mansion, Lyra, Bonbon, Zecora, Celestia, and Pinkie's sisters came outside seeing all the snow being pulled away. They smiled knowing their friends were successful. Once all the snow was gathered up above Catrina she made it disperse into nothing. The sun suddenly came out, as the warm glow shined over the city making it feel like Summer again. The girls looked around in nostalgia, as Fluttershy spoke, "It's beautiful." Fluttershy smiled.

"Now this is Summer." Rainbow smirked.

"Yes. And I'm roasting in these winter clothes." Spike said, as he and the rest of the group started removing their winter attire and had fortunately been wearing their casual wear underneath.

"You did it, Catrina." Rep congratulated her.

"Thanks." Catrina smiled, until Celestia touched down.

"Congratulations all of you. The city has been restored," she declared, as the girls, Spike, and Stone bowed their heads to her. The Princess turned to Catrina and Rep, "Thank you both. You did a good thing by helping my subjects and bringing back the warmth of Summer."

"Thanks, Princess." Rep answered.

"I-I don't know what to say." Catrina said unsure.

"Well, we know something you can do," Spike answered, "You can return to Saddle Arabia and make peace with the delegates and your own kind."

"But what if they do not accept me?" Catrina asked in worry.

"Maybe not at first, but given time and you work hard to gain their trust there's a good chance they will." Sunset Shimmer answered.

"And don't worry, I'll be right there by your side like I've always been." Rep promised.

Catrina blushed at Rep, before smiling and took his hands into hers, "Thank you, Rep. You've always been by my side even in the cruelest of times."

"I love ya, Catrina. Always." Rep answered, as the two leaned in and kissed.

"Aw!" the girls cooed, as Spike and Stone smirked.

* * *

Later that day back at Spike's place, he, the girls, and Stone were watching the news to hear the latest. The newswoman spoke, "And in a shocking turn of events, the snow storm that covered the city has mysteriously evaporated into thin air. People are baffled by this equally strange phenomenon, but many are grateful to see our proud city will not be a frozen wasteland."

Spike chuckled, "Definitely wouldn't want our city to be that."

"That's for sure," Rainbow agreed, "Can't play soccer in the snow."

"Not to mention all the plants and trees would never bloom again." Applejack added.

"Well, it's all been saved thanks to us." Pinkie smiled.

Twilight turned to Spike, "That was a clever move on your part, Spike. Pretending you were defeated by Rep, so he could trick Catrina into drinking the cure."

"Yeah. You had us all fooled." Vinyl said.

"I actually thought you lost your touch." Rainbow teased.

Spike scowled and answered, "When Rep told me how much he cared about Catrina, I knew I could get him on board and help me with her."

"But that was a bold move, Spike. How could you have been so sure he would've helped you?" Rarity wondered.

"I'm a guy who's surrounded by girls I love. Believe me when I say I can tell when a guy loves a girl more than anything." he grinned.

"That's impressive." Maud said.

"You never cease to amaze me, dragon boy." Limestone added.

"Mm-hmm." Marble nodded.

"I'm full of surprises." Spike answered, as he held Twilight close.

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, the centaur had been informed of the latest thanks to Grogar. Needless to say, Tirek was not pleased, "I never should've trusted Catrina with anything!" he growled.

"It just goes to show, you can't trust a cat." Grogar replied.

Tirek paced, "I cannot allow that dragon and the elements of harmony to meddle in my affairs much longer! If I am to conquer Equestria and the other world, I must eliminate all my enemies."

"Well, you can count on me to help you in any way, Tirek." Grogar acted like a kiss up.

"I should hope so." Tirek responded, before taking his leave unaware of Grogar looking mischievous.

* * *

That night at Spike's place. Spike was in his room, ready for bed, while laying at the end of his bed with his legs hanging off. He relaxed while thinking to Bahamut, 'Did ya see how happy Rep looked when Catrina returned to normal? Man And I thought I got happy when I'm surrounded by hotties.'

'They certainly were made for each other.' Bahamut admitted.

'I sure hope they have the happy ending Rep wanted them to have in the past.'

'So do I.' Bahamut replied.

When Spike heard a knock at his door, he sat up and spoke, "Yeah?" opening the door and walking inside was Maud, Limestone, and Marble each wearing a bathrobe and surprisingly cat ears on their heads. Maud's were black, Limestone's were white, and Marble's were orange, "Girls, what's up?" he asked.

"We've decided to spend the night in your room." Maud began.

"I hope you don't mind." Marble said.

"Well, no. I'm always glad to have any of you in my room." Spike answered.

"Good. Because we got a special treat for you." Limestone smirked, which made Spike feel uneasy.

"Special treat?" he asked feeling shaky.

"Ready, sisters?" Maud asked, and the two nodded. They undid their robes and slipped them off to reveal they were wearing sexy cat girl costumes with Maud's being black, Limestone's white, and Marble's orange. The costumes were composed of the cat ears they had on their heads, around the voluptuous busts were tube tops, below they were wearing bikini bottoms with cat tails hanging down from behind, and on their hands and feet were cat paw gloves and slippers. Around their necks were collars with a single bell attached.

Spike's eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and a blush spread across his face. Marble seeing the look on his face asked innocently, "Do you like this look, Spike?"

Spike answered frantically, "I have so many mixed emotions running through my head right now!"

Limestone smirked, "Hear that, girls? We have the dragon king speechless."

"Perhaps, you'd like to take first shot, Limestone?" Maud offered.

"Don't mind if I do," she sashayed up to Spike, and positioned herself in his lap purring like a kitten, "Sexy enough for you?" she caressed his chin.

"Yes, indeed," Spike answered like a love sick zombie, "But, uh, where'd you three get these outfits?"

"Rarity supplied them for us." Maud answered.

"That's Rarity for you. And this look on you girls."

"Good." Limestone said, as she got herself comfy in Spike's lap, before licking on his neck and rubbing her rack into his chest.

'Hot damn! For being aggressive Limestone knows how to be sexy and hot.' Spike thought, as his heart raced.

Limestone moved her head upward and began kissing his lips, while stroking the back of his head deepening further. When they parted, Spike looked speechless, as Limestone grinned, "Even better that last time, studly." she winked flirtatiously, before getting up.

Limestone went back over to her sisters, and Maud spoke to Marble, "You can go next. I don't mind waiting."

Marble smiled, "Thank you, Maud." she went over to Spike, and climbed onto the bed before resting her head into his lap.

"Marble?" Spike asked not sure what to say.

Marble sighed, "Mm. This spot feels so peaceful to me. Meow!" she said cutely.

Spike blushed at how adorable Marble was being, and thought, 'She keeps dominating Fluttershy in the cuteness factor. I'll bet she'd taste so sweet I'd get cavities.'

"Spike?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked a little loudly as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Could you stroke my body, please?" she requested.

"Stroke your body?" he panted with surprise.

"Yes. I'd really appreciate it." she looked up at him with big beautiful eyes.

Spike looked down at Marble's sexy hourglass figure, as his hand began trembling. Gathering up his courage, he pulled himself together and began running his hand across Marble's back stroking it like he was petting an actual cat, 'This ain't so bad,' Spike thought to himself, 'This actually feels good. And based of Marble's moaning, she loves it too.'

Marble enjoyed getting her body stroked like it was a massage treatment. She lifted her head off Spike's lap and crawled up to him pressing her chest into his, "Thank you so much, Spike." she kissed his lips, making him return the gesture.

They parted, and blushed before Marble went back over to their sisters. Maud walked up to Spike and raised her right paw glove covered hand and spoke in her usual apathetic tone, "Meow."

Spike thought to himself, 'She may be dry in her tone, but deep down she really does want me,' he suddenly found Maud draping herself over him, 'I was right.'

As Maud rubbed her bust into Spike's chest, she laid her head on his shoulder and spoke to him, "Thank you for looking after our Pinkie Pie out there."

"Hey, I'll always look after her when she needs it." he promised.

"Thanks. Knowing that makes me so happy." Maud said, as she took Spike's arms and made him wrap them around her body to keep her close.

Spike enjoyed the bodily contact, before finding his lips clashing against Maud's. He wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same. They made out with a fiery passion before dropping down on the bed. When their lips parted, Spike spoke, "You and your sisters share the same level of passion as Pinkie does when it comes to me."

"That's part of your charm, isn't it?" Maud asked, as Limestone and Marble joined her on the bed.

Spike looked up at the three, before smiling, "Yeah. My charm," The three smiled and gave one last meow before they smothered Spike with their bodies, until he succumbed to his need to sleep, 'Beautiful.' he thought before drifting off to slumber in the arms of the three Pie sisters.

 **(And there you go. Catrina was stopped and turned good, the snow storm was subdued, and Spike got another night with Pinkie's sisters.)**


	74. A New World for Ember

**(Welcome back. In this chapter, Ember makes a visit to Spike and learns about his world through a tour.)**

One morning at Spike's place, the dragon boy was currently in the living room with the girls giving Twilight a shoulder massage. Twilight moaned, as Spike's fingers massaged over her shoulders, "Oh, Spike, that feels so good. Oh, a little lower. Yes!" she said in a heavenly tone.

"Glad to see you're enjoying this, Twilight." Spike said, while savoring the feeling himself.

"Ahem!" Rainbow cleared her throat. Spike looked over seeing the rest of his girls waiting around looking impatient, "How much longer is Twilight going to have?" the rainbow haired girl asked in irritation.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for twenty five minutes now." Vinyl added in equal irritation.

"Even I wouldn't take so long just for a shoulder massage, even if Spike was doing it." Rarity put in.

"All right, girls, keep your shirts on." Twilight sighed.

"Or not." Spike put in, making the girls giggle.

Twilight got up, and Rarity was walking over prepared to her her shoulders massaged, until Spike's face started bloating, while he put his hand over his mouth. This got the girls concerned, as Rarity asked, "Spike, darling. Whatever is the matter?"

"I think that burger from last night is coming back up!" Spike said through his covered mouth, before letting out a large belch releasing green fire from his mouth. From the flames came a scroll all rolled up.

The parchment landed in Twilight's hands, as Pinkie spoke, "Spike burped up paper."

"I definitely did not eat that." Spike said, as he rubbed his stomach.

"Of course you didn't," Twilight replied, "Dragon's fire has another use aside from heat and destruction. It can also be used by dragons or even magic users to teleport messages to another."

"So who's the scroll from?" Lyra inquired.

Twilight saw the seal on the scroll with the three toed dragon symbol, "The symbol of the Dragons," she unrolled the scroll, and looked at the contents, "Spike, it's from Ember."

"Ember?" Spike asked, as he went over to Twilight to look at the scroll, "Girls. Ember's coming for a visit today!"

"What?" they gasped.

"What's the occasion?" Fluttershy wondered.

"She felt like she should get to know this world if it's also being targeted by Tirek and such. And requests that I show her around. She also emphasized on 'only' me." Spike explained.

"There's a surprise." Applejack said dryly.

"But this is good, right?" Spike asked, "Ember can get a little cultural experience while staying here."

"I agree," Twilight spoke up, "After all next to the Princesses, Ember being our ally does give us support in our fight against Tirek and who knows what else is out there."

"Did it say when she would arrive?" Rainbow wondered.

Before Spike could answer, a magic portal suddenly appeared taking them by surprise. Spike spoke up, "Now apparently."

Stepping out through the portal was a figure and when the portal died down there stood before them was a teenage girl about the others height. Spike recognized her brilliant red eyes, and her moderate phthalo blue hair color done up in spikes, "Hey, guys. It's been a while." she greeted.

"Ember so good to see... You?" Spike trailed, as everyone saw the Dragon Lord was standing before them in the buff.

Ember noticed everyone giving her odd looks, before asking in a confused tone, "What?"

"Ember, you're naked." Spike flat out said, while covering his nose.

"So? We dragons aren't really fashionable." she answered.

"That's not what he means, Ember," Twilight said, as she used her magic to levitate a blanket over and wrapped it around her body, "In this world, nudity isn't exactly smiled upon when out in public."

"Unless you're doing it on the internet." Pinkie put in, only for Twilight to give her a stern look.

"Jeez, I didn't know this world was so sensitive about something so trivial to dragons." Ember said in surprise.

"Well, you'll find out there's a lot about this world that's different from Equestria." Spike replied.

"I can't wait to see it." Ember admitted.

"First thing's first, Ember. We need to get you some outdoor clothes," Rarity began, "Fortunately, I happen to be an expert in the field. So if you'll just follow me." Rarity escorted Ember out of the living room and up to her room.

The rest of the group waited downstairs, until the door to Rarity's room opened. She walked down the stairs and spoke, "Presenting for the first time anywhere, Clothed Ember!"

They watched seeing Ember step out of the room and come down the stairs. The girls looked amazed, while Spike was in awe. Ember stood wearing dark blue sneakers, black jeans, and a blue tank top. Ember looked at the group and asked with concern, "How do I look?"

"You look so awesome!" Rainbow have her a thumb's up.

"That's a mighty nice look for ya, Ember." Applejack agreed.

"Yes. You look beautiful." Fluttershy noted.

"The best!" Pinkie smiled.

"Now you really look like you're from around here." Vinyl nodded in approval.

"You outdid yourself again, Rarity." Bonbon told the fashionista.

"Perfect." Lyra finished.

"Thanks, girls. I dare say this was quite a challenge," Rarity admitted, before turning to Spike, "What do you think of her, Spike?"

All eyes fell on Spike, as Ember looked the most curious as to what he thought of her new look. Spike who had been blushing from how Ember looked in her new outfit finally answered her, "You look wonderful, Ember."

Ember felt flustered and embarrassed, but kept it together, "Well, thanks. Though I don't understand why I'm wearing clothes underneath this outfit?"

"Those are special clothes to wear underneath for comfort." Rarity answered.

"Feels kinda itchy." Ember groaned, while fixing her breasts. Spike had been staring at her doing it, until Twilight twisted his elbow making him groan.

"Maybe in the beginning, but you'll grow into them." the fashion girl promised.

"If you say so." Ember sighed.

"So how long do you plan on visiting?" Fluttershy inquired.

"A few days for the most. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Twilight replied, "Though I'm surprised you came here alone."

"Yeah, wouldn't you have been forced to come with Garble or some other dragon?" Lyra wondered.

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But since I'm going to the world of my future husband there was no need," Spike blushed at how she addressed him, "Plus Spike is more dependable than any of those other dragons."

"Oh, Ember." Spike said happily.

"And I got to say, you guys look interesting in this world. Especially you, Spike." Ember admitted.

"Really?" Spike gasped.

Ember nodded, and asked, "So what kinda things you got in this world of yours that makes it so fun?"

"Well, I'll give you a look around and show you myself." Spike offered.

Ember smiled, "I'd like that."

"Well, let's go," Spike turned to the girls, "We'll be back later."

"You two have fun." Pinkie said.

"Not too much fun." Twilight warned them. Spike chuckled sheepishly, as he slipped out the door with Ember.

* * *

Soon Spike was walking with Ember giving her a tour of the city. Ember herself was looking at all the buildings and people in wonder. Spike asked her, "So, Ember, what do you think of the city?"

"We definitely have nothing like this back in the Dragon Lands," Ember admitted, "Though I'd wish some of these boys would stop staring at me." she noticed some teenage boys giving her looks.

"Don't take it so hard. They're not staring at you because there's something wrong with you," Spike explained, "They've just never seen a girl as gorgeous as you before."

"Gorgeous?" Ember asked curiously, "Is that what you think of me?"

Spike blushed, when he realized how he put it, but knew to be honest about this matter, "Yes, I do, Ember." He saw Ember look away feeling flustered, as she spoke in a soft tone.

"Thanks. Though it feels weird not having my wings or tail in this body."

"Don't worry, you'll survive without them." Spike assured her, as he led her through the park.

Ember looked around seeing the place, "Everything's so green and full of life."

"Nothing like your mountain volcano terrain, huh?" Spike nudged her.

"Definitely not."

"Hey, Spike!" came two familiar voiced.

"Uh-oh," Spike said knowing this couldn't be good. He and Ember looked as Snips and Snails came over, "Hey, guys. Sup?"

"We were out girl hunting." Snips began.

"Yeah. A perfect way to find single ladies." Snails added.

"How's that working?" Spike asked.

"Not so great." Snails admitted painfully.

"So what're you doing out heeere..." Snips trailed off, as he and Snails looked at Ember with hearts in their eyes.

"Spike, who is this?" Snails asked sounding demanding.

"This is Ember, a friend of mine." Spike answered, hoping they wouldn't go crazy.

"Friend?" Snips asked.

"Actually, I'm Spike's fian..." Spike hearing what Ember was about to say clamped her mouth shut.

"What'd she say?" Snails asked.

"She means childhood friend. Yeah we knew each other way back before I came to this city." Spike explained nervously, while shooting Ember a look to play along.

He uncovered her mouth, and she spoke, "Yeah. We knew each other from way back."

The two boys looked in disbelief, as Snails asked, "How come you never told us you had such a hot childhood friend?" Ember blushed at Snails words.

"You guys never asked."

"Excuse me, yes we did." Snips replied in outrage.

"Well, not specifically. Now if you'll excuse me. Ember and I need to be elsewhere." Spike dragged her along.

"Nice meeting you two." Ember said, as they left the boys in shock.

"He's always holding out on us!" Snails cried.

Spike took Ember behind a tree and whispered, "Word to the wise, Ember. Fiance isn't a term to use loosely in my world. Especially at our ages."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Plus it's the last thing those guys need to hear about me. So please if anyone asks, you're my old childhood friend. Can you do that?" he pleaded.

Ember smiled, "All right, Spike. For you."

"Thank you." Spike replied, "Now come on. More to see." he took Ember's hand and dragged her off.

* * *

Spike had taken Ember to a 7/11 store, where the boy had placed a frozen burrito on a plate and into the store's microwave. He called out to the two workers, "Hey, guys. How many minutes was it for the burrito again?"

"Two minutes." one of the workers answered.

"One minute." the second one answered.

As the two argued about the time amount, Spike got irritated and spoke up, "Oh, make up your minds! Is it one or two?"

"One and a half minute." the second worker answered.

"All right," Spike set the timer on the microwave and spoke to Ember, "All right, Ember. Pay close attention to what I'm about to tell you, ok?"

"I'm listening." Ember replied, as she listened.

"Today we're going to discuss what I like to call grindage. Or as it's known by all as food."

"Go on."

"Well, you and all other dragons are probably used to eating gems and such, right? Well, out here on my turf we have a thing called the four basic food groups," he takes a banana from Ember who just picked it up, "And, Ember, this is not one of them."

"Oh. So what are these food groups?" Ember asked curiously.

Spike brought Ember to the candy shelves and pointed some out, "Look at what we have here. The dairy group."

"Dairy group?" Ember asked, as Spike picked up a candy box.

"Milk Duds. You hide these under your pillow so your parents don't find them, because if they do you're in deep shit," Spike brought her down the rows, "Moving on. Ah, Fruit Group. Sweet Tarts, these are killer. So citrusy you'll flip. Keep it moving. Now this here's the vegetable group. Corn Nuts. Oh, these should be placed on a pedestal they're so good," Suddenly the microwave rang, and Spike shot his head up, "Meat Group! Come on, Ember. I'll show ya the meat group."

Spike brought Ember back to the microwave and opened it up to take the heated burrito out, "These are one of my faves," he divided the burrito up into two halves and offered one half to Ember, "Enjoy," the two took a bite out of their burrito halves, before they spat it up in disgust, "Ew! Should've figured hot on the outside cold in the center."

"Two minutes." one of the clerks corrected himself.

"Anything else here I should be introduced to involving food?" Ember asked.

"As it so happens I saved the best form of sustenance for last," Spike answered, as he brought her over to a slushie machine, "The beverage. Slushie, my dear. This is what put this place on the map," Spike took a cup and filled it up with one of the slushie flavors. He took another cup and filled it up, before giving it to Ember, "Bottoms up, Ember."

Ember took the cup, "All right. Let's see how this holds up," she took a sip from it, and looked impressed, "Wow."

"Told ya," Spike smirked. Ember then took a big gulp and groaned while clutching her head. Spike couldn't help but chuckle, "Brain Freeze. That'll happen." Spike paid for their stuff, and the two left the store.

* * *

Later on, Spike brought Ember to the mall, as they looked around the place before stopping in Spike's favorite book store. They were currently in the comic section, with Spike introducing Ember to some of his favorite comics. Particularly ones involving heroines like Wonder Woman.

Ember flipped a page, "Man, this girl is so strong and independent."

"I know. She reminds me of you." Spike admitted, while checking out a magical girl manga.

"Really?" Ember asked hopefully.

"Yeah. That's what makes you not only a great leader, but a great friend."

"Oh, Spike, stop it." she said, feeling flustered.

"It's the truth." Spike assured.

"Well, I think I'm gonna get this issue. Does this place take gems for payment?"

"Probably, but maybe I should cover this." Spike insisted, as they paid for their comics.

The two walked along the mall, before Spike spotted the arcade, "Here's a popular spot here at the mall."

"Popular how?" Ember wondered.

"Come on, I'll show you." Spike brought her inside.

The two walked around, as Ember saw many humans busy playing the various games, while looking like they were sucked into it. She spoke to Spike, "Is this what Stone refereed to as video games?"

"That's right," Spike confirmed, before spotting said guy and Button Mash checking out some games, "Speaking of. Hey, Stone!"

Stone recognizing the voice looked over and saw Spike and Ember, "Spike, hey!" the two walked over to the gamers, "Good to see you. Ember? What a surprise." he said feeling shocked.

"Hey there, Stone." she greeted.

"Whoa, who is this?" Button gasped, while feeling entranced by Ember.

"This here's Ember." Stone introduced.

"Ember, this is Button Mash." Spike introduced her.

"Pleasure to meet you." Ember greeted respectfully.

"The pleasure's all mine." Button answered, while getting his act together.

"So this is what you're into, Stone?" Ember asked, while looking around at all the games.

"You bet. You'll find all sorts of games in this place ranging from way back in the day to the newest craze this century." the older boy explained.

"Maybe we should show her ourselves." Spike suggested.

"Excellent suggestion, Spike." Button agreed.

"I don't know if I'm going to enjoy this," Ember said in worry, until she was playing a first person shooter game where she was shooting zombies and was in the zone, "You ain't taking my brain!" she shouted at the zombies, as she shot at them.

The three boys watched her from the side with Spike and Button looking shocked, "She's a little scary." Button shivered.

"Yeah, but she's still hot like that." Spike replied, as he watched her. Stone couldn't help but laugh inwardly at how much Ember's been adapting to the human world so far.

* * *

Later, Spike brought Ember to the food court where the girl was sitting at a table, until Spike returned with a whole pizza, 'I'm back with grub." he sat the piping hot cheese pie on the table.

Ember looked down at the substance, "And what do you call this?"

"Pizza, Ember. Food sent from the heavens." Spike took a whiff of the pizza and sighed heavenly.

Ember could feel the delicious aroma enter her nostrils, "Smells good." she admitted.

"Wait till you taste it." Spike said, as he took a slice and offered it to Ember.

Ember took the slice and bit the end of it. She chewed it up and swallowed, while Spike waited to see her response. Ember's eyes lit up, and answered, "Whoa! This is amazing! A perfect blend of melted cheese and oozing sauce in cooked dough. You people actually have something so good here?"

"That we do." Spike answered.

"Lucky you." Ember said in envy.

"I'm glad to see how much you're enjoying my world." Spike said.

"Well, how can I not? This place really does have so much to offer that Equestria doesn't. I mean if I wasn't Dragon Lord I'd move here."

"But if you weren't Dragon Lord, imagine who would be and what they'd try to do." Spike reminded her.

"I know. But sometimes being ruler of dragons can be strenuous. Dragons come to me wanting me to settle petty disputes like deciding who deserves a particular resting rock they quarrel over, who should have the last gemstone. They even wanted me to decide the truth birth parents of a dragon egg. Does Princess Celestia and Luna deal with stuff like this?"

"I can imagine so, but maybe they probably deal with more civilized issues instead of deciding between who should have what."

"Our two cultures really are different." Ember sighed.

"Maybe, but now that the two factions are allied we can all help in each other in ways we never knew." Spike noted.

"All true." Ember agreed.

"I'm really having fun with you, Ember." Spike admitted.

"Yeah? So am I." Ember added, as the two smiled and continued their pizza.

* * *

Later on as it got dark, Spike and Ember entered Spike's place where the girls were waiting, "Hey, girls, we're back." Spike greeted them.

"Welcome home, Spike. Ember." Twilight greeted them.

"Did you two have fun?" Rarity inquired.

"The best," Ember answered, "This world of yours is just so awesome!"

"Got that right." Rainbow agreed.

"You've got to tell us about how your day was." Lyra said, as she and Bonbon brought Ember over to the others.

"You girls do that. I'm showering off." Spike said, as he headed upstairs to the bathroom.

As Spike was showering off, he thought to his partner, 'Ember sure looked like she had a fun day. Just like me.'

'Indeed. But it also helps the fact she was spending the day with her 'fiance'.' Bahamut joked.

'Har-har. But man can you imagine what Snips and Snails would've done if I didn't stop Ember from calling herself my fiance?'

'Those two would no doubt try and clobber you.' Bahamut thought back.

'Try yes, but would they? They'd fail.' Spike chuckled in his thoughts.

* * *

Later that night, Spike was laying on his in his sleepwear relaxing, until he heard a knock at his door, "Yeah?" he asked.

The door opened and Ember poked her head in, "Hey, Spike, you still awake?"

"Yeah. I like to stay awake as long as possible after hours." Spike admitted.

"Good, that makes it easier." Ember smiled.

"Easier?" Spike asked.

"That's right. I figured as long as I'm here I should get to know my future husband even more."

"Wait, even more? Whoa, are you suggesting we..." Spike trailed off, as he knew where this was headed.

"Yes. There can be no better time and place for this. Although I would've hoped we could've done it in my room at Dad's castle the day I became Dragon Lord, but that was too soon at the time."

"No kidding." Spike agreed.

"But after spending this whole day with you on a casual date I feel it's time we took this approach," Ember said, as she started stripping down in front of Spike whose face turned red. Ember finally removed her undergarments and stood before Spike in the buff like when she first arrived, "Ah, that feels much better," she said in sweet relief. She noticed Spike's enamored look and smirked, "Like what you see?" she asked, while flaunting her voluptuous figure.

"Yes, I do." Spike answered automatically.

"I remember how much you couldn't help staring at my body as a dragon. But seeing me like this obviously has a better affect on you." she winked.

"No comment." Spike replied.

Ember walked over and crawled onto Spike's bed, before pulling his shirt off exposing his torso. Ember licked her lips at the sight of his pecs, "Even as a human you still got plenty of muscle."

"Thanks, non stop training to fight will do that to you." Spike admitted, until he saw Ember removing his shorts, "Oh, there they go." he gasped.

Ember eyed the tent in Spike's boxers and spoke to him, "I want you so badly, Spike. I can't hold back."

"And I thought my passion was for the opposite sex." Spike said, as he was getting aroused some more.

"Enough talking." Ember said, as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a deep kiss.

Spike returned the kiss as he let his body do what it wanted. As Ember pinned Spike to the bed, she pressed her beautiful rack into his chest resulting in both their bodies heating up with pleasure. Spike not wanting Ember to have all the fun rolled over reversing their positions.

They broke kiss, as Spike spoke, "You got me in my special field, Ember. And this is gonna last for awhile." Spike took her mounds into his palms and started massaging them.

Ember moaned as Spike groped her, "Oh, Spike! Oh, I didn't know this could feel so good!"

"I've had lots of practice." Spike said with a smirk, as he savored the soft feeling of Ember's human breasts.

* * *

Two hours later, Spike and Ember laid on the bed in their birthday suits, while looking at each other dreamily, "Hey." Spike greeted her.

"Hey, yourself." Ember replied.

"You were so awesome, Ember."

"You weren't so bad yourself, Spike. Do you always last that long?" the dragon girl asked curiously.

"Sometimes... Sometimes even longer."

"Well, what we did exceeded my expectations of you," Ember smiled, before she glanced over seeing lights from Spike's window. She got off the bed and walked over to it. She looked out the window seeing the city in the distance all lit up, "Wow." she gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Spike asked, as he stood by her side.

"Yeah. Does it always look this way at nighttime?"

"Always. Well, unless there's a city wide blackout, but that doesn't happen so much."

Ember turned to Spike, "I had a great time here, Spike."

Spike smiled, "I'm glad to hear that." the two held each other close and gave each other one last kiss before they headed back to bed for some much needed rest.

 **(And there you go. Spike has done Ember, and she herself has learned about Spike's world.)**


	75. Pop Star Team Up

**(And once again I have another chapter for you. This one features Pop stars Rara and Sapphire Shores teaming up for a duet performance on stage.)**

In Canterlot, Spike was at a music studio sitting in a chair, while on stage was Sapphire Shores performing a dance number while wearing a tight leotard. Spike watched in content as Sapphire danced with her tight leotard hugging her curvaceous figure. With every sway and shake of Sapphire's body, her boobs and booty shook along with her. This sight was causing Spike to develop a hard on which he was trying his best to conceal.

When Sapphire finished, she winked flirtatiously at Spike who blushed and applauded like a fan boy, "Awesome job, Sapphire! You got the moves! Among other things." he said silently to himself.

"Well, thank you, honey," Sapphire came down from the stage, and sat herself in Spike's lap before feeling something under her butt, "Mm, I do have that affect on boys. Especially you."

Spike chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, ya do."

"So why did ya come all the way here, Spike? Can't be just for a free show." Sapphire said.

"Actually, I was thinking about what you said about getting wider audiences." Spike answered.

"Oh?"

"You said you would consider putting on a show in my world, and as it so happens I have found an opportune moment for you."

"I'm listening." Sapphire said with interest.

"Well, you remember mine and A.J's pop star friend we told you about?"

"Coloratura?" she asked.

"Yes, though we call her Rara. She's back in town for a concert, and we were wondering if you'd like to join her in a duet?" Spike offered.

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. A.J already talked to Rara about it, and she's all for it. She's curious about how well pop stars from Equestria can perform."

"Well, if she wants to know so well. I guess I'll have to show her myself." Sapphire smirked.

"So you accept the invite?" Spike asked hopefully.

"For you, baby. Anything," Sapphire kissed Spike leaving him red in the face, "Let me just pack a few costumes and I'll be right there." she got off Spike and went back stage to her dressing room.

At first Spike looked shocked, until he began to smile, "Oh yeah!" he cheered, "Sapphire Shores in my world is sure to bring a lot of new fans for her."

"You think she'll work all right with Rara?" Bahamut inquired.

"We'll be there to help." Spike assured him.

Soon enough Sapphire came back wearing casual clothes while carrying a single suitcase, "All set, Spike."

Spike looked Sapphire over seeing her casual attire, composed of white sandals, blue shorts, and a white spaghetti strap top, "How do I look?" she asked, while showing off.

"You look perfect." Spike gave her a thumb's up.

"Thanks. So how're we getting to this world of yours?"

"A little portal magic. After acquiring some of Twilight's magic, she taught the portal spell to Equestria and back." Spike held out his claw that glowed with Twilight's magic aura creating a portal.

"Anything I should know about when I enter your world?" Sapphire inquired.

"You may feel a little different as a human, but it doesn't change who you are," Spike then thought to himself, 'And without a doubt you're gonna look so much hotter.' And with that the two stepped through the portal.

* * *

At Spike's place, Twilight and the others were waiting around, until the doors opened and entering was Applejack and Rara in her casual clothes for disguise, "Hey, ya'll. We're here." Applejack greeted.

"Rara, it's good to see you again." Twilight greeted her with a hug.

"It's good to see all of you," Rara replied, as she looked around seeing everyone, but noticed someone special was missing, "Well, those of you here."

"Don't worry, darling. Spike should be here real soon." Rarity assured her, until they saw a portal open up.

"Or right now." Rainbow said.

Stepping out from the portal was Spike and Sapphire. The girls were amazed to see Sapphire's human form. Sapphire looked at herself while admiring her smooth skin while feeling lighter on her behind without a tail. Spike himself looked at Sapphire with a blush on his face on how smokin' hot she looked as a human.

"Ooh, baby. I look absolutely sensational! Ow!" Sapphire cheered.

"I'll say." Spike agreed.

"Spike!" Rara cheered, as she ran over and embraced the boy.

"Rara, good to see you!" Spike said, while hugging her back and enjoying the squishy mounds pressing into his chest.

After the two parted, Rara saw Sapphire and asked him, "Is she the one?"

"That's right," Spike said, as he stood between them, "Rara, meet Sapphire Shores. Sapphire, this is Rara."

The two pop starts shook hands, as Rara spoke, "Nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot of great things about you from Rarity."

"Feelings mutual, hon," Sapphire replied, while checking her out, "Girl, you are undeniably beautiful."

Rara blushed, before answering, "Thank you. You look amazing too."

"Indeed so." Rarity agreed.

"So, Sapphire, how do you feel?" Twilight asked.

"Well, this new form sure feels different than being a pony that's for sure."

"We've been there." Bonbon admitted on behalf of herself, Lyra, Vinyl, and Twilight.

"But I think I can adapt to it." Sapphire replied.

"Great. So what say we get underway and get you and Rara in some practice." Spike suggested.

"Well, before we begin I think it's best we see how each of us is individually." Sapphire said.

"Good thing I got music from each of your individual performances." Vinyl said, while holding up two CDs.

* * *

Soon both Sapphire and Rara were listening to each others music to get a good idea. Both girls were moving their heads to the rhythm clearly enjoying it. After their songs ended, the two took their headphones off, and Sapphire spoke, "Rara, you got the voice of an angel."

"You've got some set of pipes yourself, Sapphire." Rara smiled.

"You both are amazing." Applejack commended them.

"Think you two can work together now?" Spike inquired.

The two pop stars looked at each other and smiled, "I think we can make this duet work." Sapphire answered.

"I'd sure be all for it." Rara admitted.

"Now we just need to see if Sven will actually accept it." Rainbow said.

"Who's Sven?" Sapphire wondered.

"Rara's manager," Spike answered, "That guy was such a control freak always limiting Rara's freedom and trying to cash in on her own fame to make others do what he wanted."

"Oh, there's no need to fret about him, fellas." Applejack replied.

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sven's history," Rara began, "I fired him weeks ago."

"Fired him?" Pinkie asked.

"I thought you said you fixed things with him." Lyra recalled.

"I did for awhile, but soon enough he went back to the way he was," Rara explained, "Eventually I flat out fired him. He walked off acting like he made me who I was and that I would be needing him. But last I heard of him he was working as a janitor at a Starbucks in Jersey." the girls laughed.

"Suck on that, Sven!" Rainbow laughed.

"And without Sven I've been doing just fine under better management." Rara added.

"Wicked." Vinyl smirked.

Sapphire spoke, "One thing about the pop star life, Rara, is ya have to pick your managers wisely. Otherwise it's nearly impossible to get rid of them."

"Tell me about it." Rara sighed.

"So then, what's say we get started, huh?" Sapphire asked Rara.

"Let's." Rara agreed.

"To the theater room!" Pinkie declared, as they both headed over.

* * *

As Spike and his girls were sitting in the theater seats, as Sapphire and Rara were on stage Vinyl was at her turntable mixing beats. Once the two stars got comfortable and relaxed they began singing together.

(Rather Be - Clean Bandit)

As the two stars sang it felt as if they were in perfect sync with each other, and they were having fun with it. While Spike and the girls watched in delight as their two favorite pop stars worked together. When the two finished, their audience applauded and cheered their hearts out. Spike stood up, "Awesome job, girls! You blew my mind away!"

"Mine too." Pinkie added.

Sapphire turned to Rara, "If we can get this kind of reaction out of them..."

"Imagine the the reactions we'll receive from an even wider audience." Rara realized, and the two performers squealed and hugged while dancing around.

"Well, there will be plenty of time to prepare for that," Twilight said, "In the meantime you're both welcomed to bunk here."

"My house is your house." Spike added.

"Thank you so much, you two." Sapphire said with joy.

"We really appreciate it." Rara agreed.

* * *

Later on both Sapphire and Rara were alone in the baths relaxing after a long day of practicing. Sapphire spoke in a soothing voice, "Mm, this is exactly the way to relax after performing."

"I hear ya." Rara agreed.

Sapphire suddenly became curious and spoke, "So, Rara, how did you get involved with our dragon boy?"

Rara looked at Sapphire curiously, before answering, "Well, I actually met him when I was here last on tour. Applejack brought her friends to meet me, and they offered to show me a day of fun by bringing me back here. And I had to get away from Sven before I'd go insane."

"That bad, huh?"

"Worse. While I stayed here I was finally able to relax and have fun like a normal person. And to top it all off, Spike saved my life."

"Did he now?" Sapphire asked.

"Oh, yeah. Sven got possessed by some villain and he attacked my friends trying to get to me. But Spike protected me like the good person he is."

"Won't deny that about him." Sapphire replied.

"He truly shined bright that day. I never met a guy who would to those kind of lengths for me," Rara continued, "That's just about how I fell for him. What about you?"

"I first met him when Rarity brought her friends to meet me at one of my previous concerts. When I got to know him like you did I learned he was a kind and dedicated soul human or dragon. So I wanted to get to know him better personally."

"Personally?" Rara raised a brow.

"After my concert I invited him to my hotel room where she shared a jacuzzi soak together... Wearing nothing." she winked.

Rara gasped, "You mean both of you were all natural?"

"Oh, yes. Haven't you gotten that way with Spike?"

"No!" Rara cried, before calmly explained, "I mean, it was our first time meeting I didn't want to jump into that so quickly."

"True. So what kind of things did you do with him?"

The younger pop star decided to answer, "Well, my first night here A.J invited me to join her to sleep with Spike, but nothing illicit happened. Though I did cuddle with him through the night. He's better than any hug pillow."

"Is he really?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes, he is." Rara confirmed.

"Good to know. What other stuff have you done with him?"

Rara began to blush, "Well, I kinda made him grope my breast."

Sapphire was taken aback by Rara's words, "You let him do that?"

"Well, this was during Sven's possession and Spike said he needed a stamina booster to charge up his power. So I took his hand and made him grope me to power up."

"And I'm guessing it worked?" Sapphire guessed.

"Oh, it worked all right." Rara confirmed.

"So how did it feel to be groped by him?" the older girl asked.

"Strange. I never felt anything like it before. He didn't squeeze so hard it was uncomfortable, but it felt so good." Rara admitted.

"I can believe it," Sapphire agreed, "He groped me too."

"He did?" Rara asked.

"Oh, yes. And I was the one who guided him to it. That boy's got such a good grip I could feel my heart pound." Sapphire swooned.

"Well, if you'd like to know I did other things with him." Rara continued.

"Such as?"

"Well, after the concert and backstage Spike and I kissed which I said was a thank you for letting me stay with him and show me some fun. But for a reward I took his face and smothered him into my bosom." she blushed at the memory.

Sapphire chuckled, "You did that?"

"I did. It felt really good for me too." Rara smiled.

"I know what ya mean, girl. When I asked to see what he looked like as a human I was so wooed by him I had to smother him here." Sapphire patted her bosom making it bounce.

Rara giggled, "Guess we both had the right idea."

"Sure looks that way. Though what puts me ahead of you is, he got to see all of this." Sapphire stood up in the bath displaying her bare body to Rara.

Rara stood up as well, and spoke, "Even if Spike never saw me in the buff, I'm hoping maybe I can make that happen while I'm staying here. Though I can't do it tonight. He's sleeping with Twilight."

Sapphire smiled, "Well, don't you worry, baby. I'll help ya in any way possible."

"You will?" Rara asked.

"Of course. After all, as long as I'm bunking here I may as well look for getting a shot with him as well."

"Then we should try it together." Rara offered her hand to Sapphire.

"Ooh, I love the way you think, Rara." Sapphire clasped her hand with Rara's.

"But we'll worry about that later. Right now let's enjoy our bath." Rara suggested.

Sapphire nodded, as they sat back down in the bath to relax. As they enjoyed themselves, Sapphire kept scooting in closer to Rara, and right when their hips came into contact Rara could feel confused. Before she could respond she suddenly found her right breast get fondled from behind by Sapphire whose arm slinked around her and took Rara's bosom into her hand.

"Sapphire, what're you..." Rara began to protest, but suddenly the massage started to relax her and she succumbed to the good feeling.

"Don't worry, darling. It's just a little comparison between us girls. And you got a winning pair with these girls." Sapphire replied, while fondling Rara's breast.

"Just not so rough ok?" Rara asked while blushing.

Sapphire giggled, as she continued to massage Rara's rack, before leaning close to her ear and whispered seductively, "You smell so good."

Rara's face turned red, and answered still too relaxed from the massage, "Thank you. I am using a new shampoo after all."

Sapphire ceased massaging Rara's bosom and hugged her from behind resulting in her own breasts pressing into Rara's back. Sapphire spoke to her, "Rara, why don't you call me big sister?"

"Why, what brought this on?"

"I just feel like after getting to know you throughout the day I feel like a bond between us and not just as fellow pop stars, but like a sisterly bond," Sapphire explained, "Don't you feel it too?"

Rara blushed, and answered, "Actually, I do feel like that with us. Plus I always wanted a sister."

Sapphire smiled, and kept Rara in an embrace, "Then let's be sisters."

Rara relaxed and answered, "Sounds good to me. Big sister." Sapphire giggled, as she stroked Rara's hair.

* * *

After their bath the two had been set up in one of the guest rooms together. Rara was already in her sleepwear like she wore before, being a pair of purple sleep pants and a black camisole top that hugged her contained rack. Sapphire was wearing a pair of blue silk pajamas with the top few buttons of her top unbuttoned allowing plenty of cleavage to be in view.

The two got into bed with Rara on the left side and Sapphire on the right. They laid on their sides looking at each other happily, until Sapphire moved some of Rara's hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear, "Darling, you are so beautiful." Sapphire said.

Rara giggled while blushing, "You're beautiful too, Sapphy."

"Sapphy?" Sapphire laughed.

"Yeah. I have the nickname Rara, so how about I call you Sapphy?"

"I'd love that." Sapphire admitted, while trying to suppress some giggles.

Rara smirked, "There's my Laughy Sapphy." she played with Sapphire's cheeks.

Sapphire laughed, "Now we both got cute nicknames."

Rara spoke, "I would be honored to sing along side you, Sapphire."

"As would I, Rara," Sapphire agreed, before reaching over and pecking Rara on the cheek leaving said girl red in the face, "Just for a little good luck is all."

"Well, in that case." Rara began before Sapphire a peck on the cheek in return.

Sapphire smiled and blushed, "Thanks, sweetie." As Rara was about to fall asleep, Sapphire held wrapped her arms around her head pulling her down into her comforting bosom to sleep on, "Here, let these be your pillows for tonight."

Rara nuzzled into them, "They are comfy."

Sapphire stroked Rara's hair, "Goodnight, Rara."

"Goodnight, Sapphy." Rara replied, as the two pop stars drifted off to sleep.

 **(How's that? The two pop stars are ready to team up on the stage, and possibly more later on with Spike.)**


	76. The Countess and Princess of Pop

**(And welcome to part two between the Countess and Princess of Pop Team Up.)**

It was early one morning at Spike's place, where Sapphire Shores and Rara were asleep in the same bed with each other. As Rara slept peacefully in the comforting bust of Sapphire, the older girl held her close like a hug pillow. As the two slowly woke up they looked at each other smiling.

"Morning, Sapphire." Rara greeted her, still keeping her head on Sapphire's bosom.

"Morning, Rara," Sapphire greeted her back before letting her lift her head up, "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby. Those air bags of yours are more comfortable than any pillow I've rested my head on."

"Thanks. And you're more cuddlier than a hug pillow." Sapphire noted.

Rara blushed, "Thanks," the two sat up and stretched, "I'm looking forward to this concert tonight."

"Same here. I can't wait to see how the beings of this world like to party." Sapphire admitted.

"Well, you'll know soon enough," Rara replied, "Come on, let's get ready and head downstairs." So the two got out of bed and changed before heading downstairs.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, a scent caught Sapphire' nose, "Mm, what is that smell?"

"One word. Breakfast," Spike's voice came, as the two celebs turned to see Spike and Twilight coming down behind them, "Morning, you two. How's it going?"

"We hope you're well this morning." Twilight greeted.

"Sure are, Princess." Sapphire replied.

"I remember how comfortable it is sleeping here." Rara added.

"Well, nothing better to start the day than some grub. So let's chow down." Spike said, as he and the three girls headed for the dining room.

* * *

Once they were seated at the table with the rest of the girls, they were about to begin chowing down until Stone and Octavia enter the room, "Morning, everyone." Stone greeted.

"Hey, Stone. Ockie." Vinyl greeted.

"Sorry we could be here yesterday to greet Rara and Sapphire, but we had other plans." Octavia smiled at Stone, as the boy blushed.

"No problem. Come on and sit down." Pinkie offered.

So the two joined the others, as Stone spoke up to the Pony of Pop, "So Sapphire Shores, nice to finally meet you. I'm Stone Edge and this is my lady Octavia Melody."

"Delighted to meet you, ma'am." Octavia greeted her.

"Feeling's mutual, hon." Sapphire replied.

"So how are you adjusting to your human form?" Stone inquired.

"I've actually gotten used to it by now. In fact I think I look even better as a human." Sapphire admitted.

"Well, I think you look great as both." Spike replied.

"Thanks, sugar." Sapphire smiled.

"So after breakfast, the girls and I were thinking of taking you and Rara out for a tour around the city." Rarity explained.

"I'd like that. Last time I barely had a chance to see the city." Rara admitted.

"And I'm just dying to see what this place is really like." Sapphire agreed.

"Well, we have so many places to show you two." Lyra said.

"Well, before we get all excited and such let's get our grub on." Applejack suggested, as everyone agreed and chowed down.

* * *

Later on, Spike and his girls were showing the two pop stars all around the city. Like before, Rara was wearing the same disguise she wore last time she was with Spike and the girls. Sapphire herself was also wearing a disguise being sandals, blue jeans that shaped her round buttocks, a white top that hugged her breasts with a dark yellow jacket over it, and for a special touch was a pair of lens-less glasses over her eyes.

Pinkie spoke to the older star, "Love your choice in disguise, Sapphire. Even if nobody here knows who you are."

"Thanks, Pinkie. Rarity helped pick this out for me."

"The glasses were a personal touch Sapphire chose on her own." Rarity noted.

"I think they look good on you." Spike admitted.

"Yeah. Especially since they don't look like the big dorky type of glasses." Rainbow added.

"Well, these do make me feel very distinguished. Even if they're fake." Sapphire said.

"This city sure looks amazing." Rara said, while looking around.

"Sure is." Vinyl nodded.

"Definitely feels like some of the other cities I've performed at." Sapphire looked all around her.

"You will find some places in Equestria and our world are remarkably similar." Rarity stated.

"Yeah, you'll see..." Spike began, only to stop in his tracks, "Oh, jeez."

"What's wrong, Spike?" Fluttershy asked on concern.

"Trouble?" Rainbow Dash asked, feeling ready to fight.

"In a sense." Spike motioned ahead, and they saw Snips and Snails trying to impress some girls who were walking away from them.

"Oh, boy. Dumb and Dumber." Stone sighed.

"Are they really so bad?" Sapphire asked Spike.

"No, but they have a tendency to go ballistic if they see me with a girl they've never seen before." Spike explained.

"And trust me, if they see you or Rara with Spike they'll go crazy." Stone added.

"So let's try going around them," Spike suggested, as they went around a corner to avoid contact. When they made it around, Spike sighed in relief, "One major disaster avoided."

"Spike!" two voices shouted.

Spike and the girls jumped, as they saw Snips and Snails standing behind them, "Snips! Snails! What's up?" Spike asked nervously.

"We should be asking you that." Snips began.

"We've barely seen you in the last few weeks." Snails noted.

"Well, I've been sort of busy, you know?" Spike covered up.

"We're sorry, if we've been keeping your trio split up for awhile." Twilight apologized.

The two looked at Twilight and blushed, "Well, since you apologized so nicely, Twilight, we can forgive and forget." Snips replied.

'Kiss ups.' Stone and Spike thought together.

The two suddenly spotted Rara and Sapphire, and when their eyes fell on Sapphire they could feel stiff below the belt. Snails turned to Spike, "Spike, who're these two girls?"

"And why have we not been introduced?!" Snips demanded.

Spike got nervous and explained, "This is uh..." Rarity came to Spike's defense.

"Some new friends of mine who I'm using to model some of my new designer dresses."

Rara and Sapphire went along with it, as Rara spoke, "That's right. I'm Rae Jepsen."

"And I'm Aqua Falls. Nice to meetcha, boys." Sapphire greeted.

"Pleasure's ours, ma'am." The two answered in a lovey dovey tone. The two pop stars felt a bit disturbed, as Spike stepped in.

"So, guys. You going to be at the new Countess Coloratura concert?"

"You're damn right we are." Snips replied.

"We'd be crazy to miss it," Snails added, "Especially since we hear the Countess will be performing with another."

"You don't say?" Sapphire asked, as she and Rara shared a look.

"I can't to see what her partner will be like." Snips said.

"I hope she's hot." Snails added, as the two could already envision her as a sexy goddess.

"Well, you boys stick to your fantasies. We'll be going." Sunset said, as the group left quickly.

As they walked away, Spike spoke to the celebs, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that from them. Snips and Snails are much like me, with various differences. One being I don't openly speak my thoughts like they do in the company of girls."

"Second difference is you're living the dream the three of you share." Rainbow snarked.

"Regardless." Spike replied.

"All right, enough of that," Rarity spoke up, "There's still plenty of time until tonight, and we want to spend it with Rara and Sapphire being regular every day people as long as possible."

"Then let's do it, ladies!" Spike declared, as the girls cheered.

* * *

And so the group continued on showing Rara and Sapphire all around the city from all the best and popular spots. When they started shopping at various stores at the malls, Rara and Sapphire wanted to try on so many outfits with Rarity helping them out. As the girls were enjoying themselves, Spike and Stone were forced to be baggage men for them.

"I'm glad they're all enjoying themselves, but I wished I didn't have to carry bags for them." Spike sighed.

"Hey, knowing your girls they probably plan to reward you later." Stone reminded him.

Spike did a double take and pondered, "Hmm. Very true. They do award me for my efforts, even when I don't really ask for anything in return."

"Exactly. So don't complain and be the nice guy they know you are." Stone instructed.

"Yes, sir." Spike replied, as he acted calm and casual.

Later on the whole group was in the mall's food court enjoying lunch with Rara munching on a burger, while Sapphire was trying a little veggie patty, "Mm, this stuff is delicious." Sapphire said, after swallowing.

"Glad you're enjoying it." Pinkie said.

"I just hope you don't mind that some of the stuff we're eating is particularly taboo to pony kind." Rarity hoped.

"Don't worry, I ain't judging." Sapphire replied.

"This has definitely been a much better experience with all of you than last time." Rara said.

"We're glad ya feel that way, Rara." Applejack smiled.

"Yeah. And the best part of it there's no demonized managers trying to kill us." Pinkie joked, and everyone laughed.

"Speaking of which, how goes things in your fight to protect Equestria and our world?" Rara inquired.

"Oh, you know same old same old." Rainbow replied.

"Meaning it's not so easy?" Rara guessed.

"More or less." Fluttershy admitted.

"Like that blizzard that happened spontaneously some time ago to this city?" Rara inquired.

"Unfortunately." Twilight replied.

"But don't fret. As long as we have each others backs then there's nothing we can't handle." Applejack assured them.

"What A.J said," Spike agreed, "That's what's been pulling us through. And it will continue to keep us strong together."

"Word up." Vinyl pumped a fist up.

Sapphire smiled, "Now this is exactly what a close group of friends is really like."

"Yeah. It's wonderful." Rara agreed, as the two pop stars smiled at each other.

"You look like the both of you have been hitting it off well." Stone noticed.

"Really?" Rara asked, as the two felt embarrassed.

"Absolutely." Pinkie agreed.

"Well, thanks. I'm glad you girls introduced me to Rara," Sapphire explained, "I'm grateful to have met another here who's just as passionate about performing like I am."

"Same with me," Rara agreed, "Sapphire and I both love performing and understand the drawbacks of not having a normal life. We have a sisterly bond if you will." Rara put an arm around Sapphire as the older star did the same.

The girls shed some tears of joy, as Applejack spoke, "That's so beautiful."

"Oh, yes indeed." Rarity agreed, while wiping a tear from her eye.

"I just know the two of you will really make the fans cheer when you perform." Spike said confidently.

"Thanks, Spike. Thank you everyone." Sapphire said.

"We also hope you all will like it too." Rara added.

"You bet we will!" Pinkie cheered, as everyone laughed.

* * *

That night in the city park, fans were gathered all around before the stage where their pop idol would perform. Spike, Stone, and the girls were up front while noticing the crowd took up almost the entire park, "Now this is a sell out." Spike said.

"You'd think the entire city turned up." Lyra said in amaze.

"I wouldn't be surprised at that." Applejack replied.

"Shh, it's starting." Rarity hushed them, as a voice spoke through the speakers.

"Good evening everybody and welcome to the show! I hope you're all excited once again to meet your countess live and in person! And now here she is folks. Countess Coloratura!"

The fans cheered, as smokescreen filled the stage and Rara in her Countess look stepped out of the smoke and spoke into a mic, "Hello, everybody! First off let me just say it's wonderful to be back in this beautiful city and seeing so many familiar faces," she glanced to Spike and the girls who smiled, "But tonight I got a real treat for you all. As you may have heard I will be performing with another which is unheard of. But I promise you she is just about as talented as I am. And I'm proud to be performing with her tonight. Let's give a big welcome to my new friend Sapphire Shores, the Princess of Pop!" Rara cheered, as the fans joined in with her.

Walking out on stage was Sapphire dressed in a human version of her Equestria outfit. Many boys upon seeing her felt swooned, and like Spike, Snips, and Snails grew stiff below the belt. Which they had no objection to. Snips and Snails recalling this sensation around the girl with Spike were confused.

"Snips, do you think?" Snails began.

"Nah, it couldn't be," Snips denied it, before they looked back at Sapphire, "Could it?"

Sapphire spoke into her own mic, "Thank you. Thank you, everyone. Let me say it's an honor to be here with Countess Coloratura and to see all of you. I'm hoping to make this the most sensational and fantastic night you'll ever see!"

"And we'll soon find out." Rara said, as the music began and the two stars began to sing in perfect sync.

(Let's Go: Tiesto)

As the two sang, the whole crowd of fans were cheering and raising their hands up with excitement. As Spike and his girls reached up to the pop stars, Sapphire and Rara reached out and held Spike's hands. Suddenly to the boys surprise, he was pulled up on stage to join them. After reaching the stage, Spike looked around him feeling this overwhelming shock to be standing a top a performance stage with the two pop stars and an entire audience looking up at him. He knew many would be burning with jealousy over his luck, and he couldn't blame them. But now it was his time to shine and proceeded to dance along side Rara and Sapphire. Down below Twilight and the girls were cheering and applauding for Spike.

When the song finished, Spike and the two idols posed with the audience roaring with cheers and applause. Rara spoke into the mic as she and Sapphire put their arms around Spike, "Thank you everyone!"

"You're a great crowd!" Sapphire called. Spike smiled to himself knowing who knows how many people got to see him dance along side Countess Coloratura.

* * *

Later that night back at the Drake Mansion, Spike had just gotten out of the bath, and was heading to his room. He saw standing before his room was Rara and Sapphire, "Girls, what's up?"

"We've actually been waiting for you, Spike." Rara answered.

"I just got out of the bath." Spike admitted.

"Good, because Rara and I have been talking and we wanna make tonight extra special for you." Sapphire said.

"Extra special?" Spike raised a brow, "Well, you two already make things special by bringing me up on stage with you."

"True, but this is something real special we want to share with you." Sapphire replied.

"Well, all right then." Spike said having a good idea where this was headed.

After entering Spike's room, as Spike sat on the edge of the bed Sapphire and Rara smiled and turned to face each other. Sapphire spoke to her friend, "Ready, Rara?"

"Ready." she confirmed.

So the two undid the sashes of each others robes before slipping them off each other until they hit the floor. They looked back at Spike revealing to him all of their naked glory. Spike had already seen what Sapphire looked like in the buff, but still found himself getting a hard on. When he turned to Rara, he was as always lost for words when he saw a girl he's never seen all natural before. Her skin looked about as smooth and silky as Rarity's and her breasts were on par with A.J's.

Sapphire put an arm around Rara to keep her close, and asked Spike, "Whatcha think, hon?"

Spike answered feeling flabbergasted, "You two look absolutely amazing."

"You think so?" Rara asked feeling a little sheepish.

"I do." Spike confirmed.

"Thanks, baby." Sapphire says, while nudging Rara forward.

Rara confidently approached Spike while showing off her physique, "I know we've spent some real quality together during my first visit, but this is the first time you've seen me like this."

"I know. If even your music career goes downhill you should go into modeling."

Rara giggled, "You must say that to all the member's of your harem."

"No comment." Spike replied.

Rara smiled as she sat in Spike's lap while stroking his cheek, "I missed you so much, Spike."

"Feeling's mutual." Spike agreed, as the two kissed passionately.

When they parted, Rara took Spike's right hand and planted it on her left breast making him blush, "I remember you got to feel me here. But you've never got to see them before. What do you think of the girls now?" she batted her eyes.

Spike answered, "Beautiful just like you," he looked over and saw Sapphire looking lonely, "Get over here." Sapphire grinned, as she walked over with a bounce of her rack and shake of her booty with every step.

When she got to Spike she sat in the other side of his lap, and smiled at him while stroking his other cheek, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, Spike. You are the most precious looking thing I've ever seen."

"You're precious as well, Sapphire." Spike stroked her cheek before they kissed.

When they parted, Sapphire and Rara lifted Spike's shirt up together exposing his torso, "Mm, now this is sweet." Sapphire said, as she and Rara felt Spike's pecs.

Spike panted from their delicate touch, as Rara spoke, "You like this, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Well, how about this?" Sapphire asked, as she and Rara rubbed their busts against Spike's bare chest.

"Oh! That's the spot all right, girls." Spike panted, as he could feel their nipples harden.

"We want to thank you for making tonight's concert perfect, Spike." Rara began.

"Thank me for it? I didn't do much."

"But you did," Sapphire replied, "It was your idea of introducing us to each other one day and to possibly perform together. And the concert was a huge success. I'm definitely gonna have a follow up fandom in this world."

"And you've introduced me to a great new friend." Rara added, as she embraced Spike along with Sapphire.

"I just did what any guy with a good heart would've done."

"And you have a very good and loving heart, Spike." Rara said.

"That's why we love you so much." Sapphire said, as both she and Rara stripped what clothing Spike had left off and proceeded to make love with him like rabbits in the spring.

Hours later, all three of them were lying in bed smiling at each other, "Now that was a performance." Spike panted.

"I'll say." Sapphire panted.

"A.J was right, you have so much stamina you can go for hours." Rara added, while wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"Still you and Sapphire held on so long." Spike commended them. He then turned to Rara, "Can you imagine the tabloids and slanders that could be made if they ever found out you did anything like this with a fan?"

"I know. I think about it every day. Now my life is everyone's business."

"Comes with our territory, girl." Sapphire reminded her.

"Well, they'll never find out about this, I'm sure of it," Rara assured them, "I'm gonna miss the both of you when I have to go back on tour."

"Same here, honey.' Sapphire agreed.

"But we'll just have to look forward to the next time ours paths cross." Spike replied.

"And I'll be looking forward to that for sure." Rara said, as she kissed Spike.

Spike smiled happily, before receiving a kiss from Sapphire who spoke, "And you should feel free to invite her to some of my concerts in Equestria so she can perform there," she turned to Rara, "I'll bet you'll look like a dang beautiful pony."

"You think?" Rara asked while blushing.

"I do. It was great working with ya, Rara." Sapphire said, as she leaned over and pecked Rara on the cheek.

Rara in response to Sapphire reached over planting a kiss on her lips, much to Sapphire and Spike's surprise. Sapphire didn't object and returned the kiss, while Spike watched with excitement. When the two girls broke, Rara answered, "I loved working with you too... Big Sister."

Sapphire smiled, and the two embraced before falling asleep while using Spike as a hug pillow. As Spike laid on his bed with both sides of his head smothered in between the pop idols busts, he thought to himself, 'Fanboys, eat your hearts out!'

 **(And there you go. Spike got to spend the concert on stage with his two pop stars and in bed with them as well. Catch you later.)**


	77. Dream Visit

**(Welcome to the next chapter. Here, Spike gets an invite from Luna to come to Canterlot, but see where she delivers the invite.)**

One night in the dream world, Princess Luna was walking through the corridor of dreams looking for a particular person's dream world. The Princess of the Night looked and saw Spike's dream door, "Ah, here we are," she was about to open it, before stopping herself, "Whatever I see in there I must be absolutely prepared." she opened the door and entered.

She walked through Spike's dream and saw the boy up ahead. He was currently dreaming he was a director filming a sexy movie scene. The scene being played out involved the elements of harmony, Lyra, Bonbon, Fleur, Vinyl, Maud, Limestone, Marble, Treehugger, Lotus Blossom, Aloe, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Ember, Rara, and Sapphire Shores performing an erotic scene with the girls fooling around with each other, while feeling each other up and making out.

Spike was speaking like a director, "Oh, yeah, ladies. Keep it up. The audience is going to love you for this... the audience of one, that is," he laughed to himself, "Work those tongues and hands. Ember, put your right hand on Rarity's left breast. Fluttershy, you and Marble hug each other tighter. Twilight, you're doing fabulous. Fleur, you and Sapphire Shores start massaging each others chests. That's it. Lyra! Bonbon! Make sure to give each other a chance to catch breath. That's it, Rara, feel up Spitfire's leg. I'll be joining you girls in a-" he was cut off by a clear of a throat.

Spike turned to see Luna smirking while folding her arms, "I see your fantasies have become a bit more creative since I was last here, Dragon King."

Spike jumped in surprise and gasped, "Princess Luna! I mean... your majesty, I-"

Luna cut him off again, "Can we talk? I promise I won't take too much of your time. I'm sure the ladies won't mind waiting." he motioned to the dream versions of his harem who stopped what they were doing.

"Oh, um... right. Take five, ladies," he told the girls who moaned and groaned before vanishing. Spike sighed, "So what does the Princess of the Night wish to discuss with me?" he asked, as two comfortable chairs appeared and they each took a seat.

Luna got comfy and answered, "Well, I was checking up on you to see how things have been on your end with Twilight and the rest of your housemates."

"All is well. Haven't had too many attacks as of late, so we're using that as a chance to unwind. I mean a few days ago we attended the concert for Sapphire Shores and Rara. Those two together make perfect harmony." Spike said dreamily.

"Well, I'm glad to know everything is fine on your part." Luna said.

"What about you?" Spike wondered, "Is everything ok in Canterlot?"

"Yes. Everything's peaceful. Although quite boring with both my sister and I doing the same things day in and day out." Luna sighed.

"Such as?"

"For my sister during the daytime she deals with so much paperwork, complaints from other ponies over the most pettiest of disputes, special functions, and visiting delegates all while keeping a smile on her face."

"That's got to be bad for her face to smile all day." Spike feared.

"It is. And for me during the nighttime I have to watch over ponies to ensure they don't have nightmares. It's a long nightly job and since no one else can stay awake with me for long I get lonely." she sighed.

"Why not pop in on someone's dreams and see how they're doing?" Spike suggested, "I mean that's what we're doing right now?"

"True, but I personally try not to disturb one's dreams unless it's for good reasons." the Princess of the Night answered.

"Like you have for popping in on my dream?" Spike asked rhetorically.

Luna cleared her throat, "My point being is the both of us have been quite bored lately with our daily or nightly jobs. We were planning to reserve tomorrow for ourselves, and we would like you to join us."

Spike did a double take, "Me? You want me to spend the day with you two?"

"Is that surprising?" Luna raised a brow.

"Well, I'm surprised you'd ask me instead of Twilight. I mean I figured Princess Celestia would love to spend time with her favorite pupil."

"Understandable, but while my sister enjoys Twilight's company she feels it would be good for a change up."

"And I'm your choice for a change up?"

"Well, why not? After all, my sister and I have barely gotten to know you outside from your missions and fights and vice versa."

"True."

"So would you be able to make plans with us for tomorrow?" Luna inquired.

"Well, I don't have any plans myself. So I guess I could come to Canterlot."

Luna's eyes lit up, "Wonderful! Thank you so much, Spike. I shall inform my sister asap."

"You do that." Spike replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow, and... Enjoy your dream." she winked flirtatiously, before leaving.

Spike rolled his eyes, but was relieved that Luna had left him to himself, "Time to get back to work," he said before the dream versions of his harem and the setting returned, "Ok, girls. Break's over let's get this scene rolling!" he declared as he jumped in to join them in the fun.

* * *

That very night in Equestria, Celestia was in her chamber enjoying some tea. The door opened, and entering was Luna, "Evening, sister." Luna greeted.

"Evening, Luna. So what'd he say?" Celestia asked curiously.

"Spike has agreed to come and join us tomorrow." Luna answered. At first she looked professional about it, until she cheered like a fan girl.

This in turn got Celestia excited two as the sisters started jumping around in excitement like teenage girls. The two eventually calmed down, as Celestia spoke, "This is wonderful news. Tomorrow I'll make sure all the plans are prepared with no interruptions."

"Perfect," Luna smiled, "It has been a long time since any of us have had any fun with a guy."

"Agreed. So let's make tomorrow count." Celestia smirked which earned a smirk from Luna as well.

 **(And there you have it. Don't miss next time when Spike goes to Canterlot to spend some quality time with the Royal sisters.)**


	78. Royal Lunch Date

**(And here's my next chapter, where Spike spends the day with the Royal Sisters.)**

The very next morning at Spike's place, the boy was in the living room with his girls, as Twilight spoke to him, "You sure you'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine, Twilight. I'll be with the princesses after all." he assured her.

"Yeah. Ya can't get much safer than being with them." Rainbow agreed.

"I know, but I still don't know why the princesses would only want to see you?" Twilight questioned.

"Yeah. Usually they'd call on all of us." Pinkie added.

"Guess it's something only Spike has to hear." Applejack suggested.

"I guess so." Spike replied.

"Well, just make sure you get yourself back here safely." Rarity told Spike.

"You know it," Spike promised, as a portal was projected for him, "I'll see you girls tonight." he entered the portal.

"Well, I better get started on preparing for Spike's Welcome Back Party tonight." Pinkie said, as she left the room to prepare.

* * *

In Equestria, Spike appeared in Canterlot in dragon form. He looked around the city before seeing the castle in the distance, "I think I'll walk there." he started walking the streets of the city.

As Spike walked he greeted various ponies who knew him from his status. Spike could never get over the fact how big of a fan base he had in Equestria. While he had dreamed of fame and fortune he never in his wildest dreams expected it to be from being a dragon hero. He walked until he heard three fan squeals, "The Dragon King!" Spike stopped in his tracks and saw three mares running up to him.

The first was a unicorn with a pale green coat, her mane and tail were blonde and both had a green bow tied into it. The second was a pegasus with a purple coat, and her mane and tail were bluish gray each with a blue bow tied in them. Finally the third mare was an earth pony had a red coat and a lighter red mane and tail with a red bow in each. What all three had in common aside from wearing bows in their mane's and tails were that they each supported a D-cup bust line.

"Oh, my gosh it really is you!" The unicorn cheered.

"The famous hero of both Canterlot and the Crystal Empire." The pegasus added while sounding wooed.

"Yeah, that's me. And who might you three be?" Spike asked, while trying to keep his eyes above their neckline.

"I'm Swoon Song." the Earth pony introduced herself.

"My name's Fond Feather." the Pegasus said.

"And I'm Dear Darling." the Unicorn finished.

"And we're big time fans of yours." Swoon told Spike.

"You don't say?" Spike asked playing modest.

"It's true," Fond assured him, "You and the elements of harmony are so awesome and heroic."

"And you're so romantic, charming, and kind," Dear put in, "You're a mare's dream guy."

"Especially when you have Princess Twilight and the rest of the elements of harmony's hearts." Fond finished.

"Well, don't let that part of my rep define me the most," Spike replied, while trying to remain cool, "I'm just a simple dragon who cares about his home and Equestria. And do whatever I can to protect it and those I care for."

The three ponies sighed, "So selfless." Swoon sighed romantically.

"And so courageous." Dear added.

"Hey, think we can get a picture of you?" Fond asked, while holding up a camera.

"Well, maybe a quick one." Spike answered.

"Great! Huddle together, girls!" Swoon ordered, as the three started crowing around Spike.

As they huddled around Spike to make sure they were in the right spot for the picture, Spike himself was constantly feeling their busts press against him all around. He blushed from the soft sensation, but held it together, as he smiled for the camera they held out before them. When the camera clicked, the girls looked at it.

"Perfect." Fond said, as the girls looked at it.

"Thanks for doing this, Spike." Dear thanked him.

"No problem, girls." Spike replied, still savoring the soft feeling of their bosoms against his body.

"Now we'd like to do something for you." Swoon said.

"Something for me?" Spike raised a brow.

"Yes, please accept this as a token from your devoted fans." Dear said, as each girl pecked Spike on his cheeks leaving the dragon boy frozen in shock.

"How was that?" Fond asked.

"That was uh..." Spike stammered while blushing fore answering, "I better go!" he took off like a shot.

The three smiled, as they watched Spike leave, before Swoon spoke to her friends, "He's so cute when he's bashful." the three swooned lovingly.

Spike hid around the corner of a building and panted, "Wow! I was not expecting that. Fans can be very bold when they want to be, huh, Bahamut?"

His dragon answered, "No kidding. But just remember why you're here in the first place."

Spike remembered, "Right. The Princesses." he got himself together before moving onto the castle.

* * *

Upon arriving at the castle, the guards showed him inside and through the halls. The doors to the throne room opened, and Spike could see the royal sisters, "His honored and exalted excellency, Spike Drake!" a guard announced.

Spike bowed his head in respect, as the Princess of the Sun dismissed her guards. The sisters came down from their throne and greeted him, "It's so good to see you could come, Spike." Celestia embraced him making the boy's heart race from close contact.

"No problem." Spike answered, while feeling the Princess of the Sun's mounds press into his neck.

"I hope there were no problems with your arrival." Luna said.

"No, ma'am. Unless you count the fans I seem to have growing at an alarming rate." Spike replied.

"Yes, we've heard of your rapid increase in popularity among our subjects in Canterlot and the Crystal Empire." Celestia admitted.

"Is dealing with supporters something you both deal with on a daily basis around here?" Spike inquired.

"Unfortunately." Luna sighed.

"From fans, admirers, or ponies who always need our help with something." Celestia named them off.

"And I always thought being ruler of a land or nation would be fun," Spike replied, "Guess childhood fantasies aren't always what you think. So now that I'm here, what should we do?"

The sisters smirked to each other, as Celestia spoke, "We were thinking about eating out right now."

"Would you be interested?" Luna asked.

"Well, sure. Though I'm surprised you'd suggest eating out when you have a whole cooking staff."

"We like to enjoy the smaller things in life, plus it allows us to get out of the castle." Celestia explained.

"In that case I'd be all for going out to eat, though won't we attract a lot of attention?" Spike asked.

"True, the Princesses with the Dragon King vessel would cause a lot of gossip." Luna admitted.

"Fortunately we've come prepared for this occasion." Celestia smirked.

"You have?" Spike wondered.

Celestia nodded, as she and Luna concentrated before their horns glowed and their magic covered their bodies. Spike watched in surprise, as the two sisters started growing shorter. When their magics died down they stood before Spike in teenage unicorn bodies. Celestia's coat remained white , but her mane and tail were pure pink like Pinkie Pie's coat. She was now wearing sandals, skin tight jeans, and a pink top. Luna's coat had become a lighter shade of blue, and her mane and tail had become cerulean colored. She wore sandals, black shorts covered by a blue translucent skirt, and a white top. What partially disappointed Spike was that their enormous busts which had beaten any girls in his harem had shrunk down in size to match Twilight's.

"What do you think, Spike?" Luna asked.

"You two can really do that to yourselves?" Spike asked in disbelief.

"A concealment spell so that no pony can recognize us," Celestia answered, "Plus we've come up with aliases for when we go out looking like this. Call me Sunspot."

"And I am Moonbeam." Luna reintroduced herself.

"Clever." Spike admitted.

"So shall we go?" Celestia asked.

"Let's." Spike agreed, as the two sisters stood by Spike's sides linking their arms with his.

* * *

Out in Canterlot, Spike and the disguised sisters were walking around the streets of the city. Spike noticed he was still getting the glances and looks, but could tell no pony recognized the Princesses through their concealment spells, 'I can't believe the sisters have every pony here fooled. Makes me wonder how long they've been doing this.' he thought to himself.

"Ah here we are." Luna said, as they stopped before a cafe.

Spike looked up at the sign and read it, "The Tasty Treat."

"One of our favorite cafes in Canterlot that has any discernible character." Celestia explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Spike asked.

"You'll find out." Luna said, as the three entered the cafe and were greeted by a grown stout unicorn stallion and a young lady unicorn mare, "Welcome to the Tasty Treat." the stallion welcomed with a South-Asian accent.

"Coriander. Saffron. So good to see you two." Celestia began.

"Sunspot and Moonbeam! Good to see the both of you as well." the mare named Saffron answered.

"The usual spot?" Coriander asked.

"Oh, yes. But before we sit down, we'd like to introduce to you a friend of ours. This is Spike Drake..." Luna began, until Saffron interrupted her.

"Vessel to the Dragon King, welcome!" the mare shook his claw.

"Thank you." Spike said, while trying not to stare at Saffron's amble bust in front of her father.

"Welcome, Mr. Drake. I am Coriander Cumin, and this is my daughter Saffron Masala." the adult pony shook his claw.

"Very nice to meet you both." Spike greeted.

"This is a wonderful occasion to have a celebrity and hero like yourself here in our restaurant!" Coriander said with joy, "Please come and sit down." he said leading the three to a table.

The three sat down, as Saffron took their order, "The usual special?"

"Yes, please." Luna answered.

Saffron left to cook, while Coriander kept the three company, "So how long have you been in service here in Canterlot?" Spike asked the host.

"A number of years actually, though business back then wasn't so busy." Coriander admitted.

"How so?" the dragon asked.

"The eating establishments in this city were all judged by a food critic named Zesty Gourmand. Unless you received a three hoof rating from her no other establishment was worth being entered."

"Did she not like your food?" Spike asked.

"She didn't even try it. She was a very strict critic. Unless we made food she liked and had the décor and presentation the way she wanted she wouldn't give us the rating. All other establishments here served the same small portions you could just swallow and be done with."

"What?!" Spike asked in outrage, "A food critic isn't supposed to force cafes to make only what they want and look the way they want it! They're supposed to have variety of tastes and not just like one style. This Zesty sounds like a real bitch if you ask me. Pardon my language." he apologized.

"It is all right. Saffron and I felt the same," Coriander admitted, "It was like this until the two elements of harmony Pinkie Pie and Rarity came to Canterlot and helped make our establishment known through Canterlot and we gained an assortment of customers. When Zesty confronted us, they stood up for us leading to everypony attending to confront Zesty and her outrageous critiques. When word got out that they didn't need to worry about her approval every pony here started making what they wanted. When word got out what Zesty had been doing every cafe was informed to not listen to what she felt made a restaurant perfect. And now more of the eating establishments in Canterlot are finally able to do serve what they want in the way they want it."

"That's Pinkie and Rarity for you," Spike smiled, "Always looking to help out others like the rest of the girls."

"Order up!" Saffron called, as she levitated some plates to their table at sat them down. Spike saw their food looked straight out of India.

"Their cuisine is fabulous, Spike." Celestia said.

"And one of their top choices." Luna added.

"For you, Mr. Drake, I have a special bowl of Dragon Curry. Named after you in your honor." Saffron did a bow.

"Wow, you made a curry based off me?" Spike asked, as he looked at the spicy delicacy.

"Of course." Saffron answered.

"Try it and see how you like it." Coriander beckoned him.

"Well, ok," Spike answered, as he took a spoonful of curry and ate it. As he chewed he studied the taste, temperature, and texture. The father and daughter awaited his response, until he swallowed. He turned to them and smiled, "Nice and spicy just the way a dragon would like it."

The two smiled with happiness, as Saffron spoke, "A thousand thank yous, Mr. Drake. We hope you and your lady friends enjoy your lunch." the two went back to work.

"I see being a dragon has given you a craving for spicy foods, Spike." Celestia noted.

"Yeah. Ever since I became part dragon I've been enjoying hot foods more. Why one time I down three ghost peppers and didn't feel a thing."

"Oh, dear. Any one else would have serious heartburn from that." Luna feared.

"That's right." Spike chuckled, "Well, let's enjoy our grub."

"Agreed. And later we can go back to the castle for some more fun." Celestia offered.

"What sort of fun?" Spike wondered.

"That's our little secret." Luna winked at him, as they began eating.

'This day sounds like it's going to keep getting better.' Spike thought to himself with excitement.

 **(And there you go. Spike's date with Celestia and Luna are off to a good start. And Spike met three more fan ponies, and has his eye on Saffron. Catch you next time.)**


	79. Princesses Love Interest

**(Welcome to the conclusion of Spike's time with the Royal Sisters.)**

Later on back at the castle, Spike was in an indoor pool room sitting at a table in his purple trunks conjured up by Celestia. Spike looked around seeing the pool was about as big as a hotel's one, complete with lounge chairs, tables with umbrellas, towels hanging up, and a bin to dispose of wet ones, and a sliding patio door leading to a deck.

Spike kicked back and relaxed, and thought, 'Indoor pool at the castle. This place is even greater than I said it was. And it's gonna be better because I'm going to be sharing this whole room with the sisters!'

"Spike." came Celestia's voice.

Spike looked over seeing Celestia and Luna standing before them wearing two piece bikini's that showed off their voluptuous figures that made any other girl Spike ever met look inferior. Celestia's bikini was colored yellow gold with a big sun symbol on both cup parts and a smaller one on the front of her bikini bottom. Luna's was colored black with constellation images on the cup parts, and her bikini bottom had a small crescent moon symbol on it.

Spike looked at the sisters with his eyes as wide as saucers, and his hormones went into overload. He could feel himself growing stiff before, before thinking, 'Joystick! Game on!'

"We're all set." Celestia said, while standing in a flirtatious pose.

"What do you think of our swimsuits, Spike?" Luna asked, while showing off her stuff like her sister was.

Spike knowing to be honest with the princesses, answered truthfully, "They look absolutely magnificent. I definitely approve!" he gave a thumbs up before realizing how he sounded, "Uh, as far as swimsuits go at least."

The two sisters giggled, "It's quite all right, Spike," Celestia began, "We're actually pleased with your answer."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Agreed." Luna nodded, while hiding a blush.

"Well, thanks." Spike said feeling so much better.

Luna smirked, and poked at the side of her sister's stomach, "Though you'll have to forgive Tia. She has been putting on a few pounds from her constant cake snacking before bedtime."

Celestia looked at her sister feeling insulted, "Excuse me? I have not done that in a long time!"

"I don't know. I have seen some frosting on your lips before you turn in." Luna teased.

"It was just a piece not a whole layer of it!" the elder sister argued, until they looked to Spike who stood looking confused.

"Am I missing something here?" Spike asked.

Celestia shook her head, "It's nothing. Now then, let's swim to our hearts content." she declared, as Luna and Spike smiled.

And so the three were swimming around the pool having fun with doing laps and splashing each other. As Celestia and Luna splashed each other playfully, their busts bounced all around sending Spike into a deeper state of arousal. In the heat of things, he saw a familiar golden yellow bikini top floating in the pool. His eyes widened and face turned red before looking over at Celestia who wrapped her arms around her enormous chest while sinking herself down into the water till it reached her neck. Luna was holding her hands to her mouth laughing hysterically. Spike using his own magic levitated the top over to Celestia who reached up and grabbed it before turning around and put it back on.

* * *

Soon the three were relaxing in lounge chairs while enjoying a drink. Spike kicked back and spoke, "Man, this was sure as hell a fun time. Thanks again for inviting me, your excellencies."

"Any time, Spike." Celestia replied.

"It's rare we get some time to ourselves like this, especially with others." Luna admitted.

"I can believe the part to yourselves, though not with others?" Spike wondered.

"While we are very popular to our subjects we hardly have time to actually summon anyone for a day like today." Celestia explained.

Spike was curious about the two, until he asked something, "How many ponies did you know over the years?" the sisters turned to him, "I mean if you two have been around for a thousand years you had to have met a lot, right?"

Celestia nodded, "You're quite right. Luna and I have been around longer than you know. Even during the founding of Equestria, but we were just foals at that time."

"That's right," Luna confirmed, "While Equestria was ruled by the three founders, Celestia and I were just normal unicorns until we discovered we had immeasurable powerful magic within us. We sought out the greatest unicorn of the day, Starswirl the Bearded."

"Starswirl? As in Starswirl academy?" Spike wondered.

Celestia nodded, "Yes. Starswirl taught us everything we knew about magic, even magic beyond his comprehension. Over time the two of us discovered we had the power to raise and lower the sun and the moon. We took it upon ourselves to maintain order between day and night earning us our wings and the titles of Princess."

"Starswirl stuck around for awhile until he deemed us ready to take on everything without him. So he left Canterlot to explore Equestria," Luna explained, "One of the places he visited was your world where he started a normal school for young ones. That is how Starswirl academy was founded."

"Wow." Spike gasped in shock.

"Over the years Starswirl knew he couldn't live forever so he eventually retired as Headmaster from the academy and left it to members of the faculty then and since." Celestia answered.

"So how did you become Principal of the academy in this century?" Spike asked the Sun Princess.

"During that time after I banished Luna to the moon I had to take it upon myself to maintain day and night by myself. But I was alone and needed something else to get me through my grief. When I heard the former principal had planned to retire I took it upon myself to work for the position and I became the new Principal of Starswirl Academy."

"You had to have a pretty busy schedule being both Princess and Principal." Spike said.

"It's true, but the more work I did, the more I was able to forget about the pain and concentrate. And you know the rest when I met Twilight and took her under my wing."

Luna continued, "And yes during our reign together we've made tons of friends and allies over the years. Sadly they were not gifted with the longevity we have received upon ascending to the rank of Princess."

"We've seen many come and go, while we lived on," Celestia said sadly, "We've known ponies since their prime and but watching them grow old, withered, and absent minded while we continue to remain young and vigorous."

"And I thought being able to live forever was a good thing." Spike said in disbelief.

"Immortality is a curse in disguise, Spike," Luna answered, "Eternal life may keep you out of reach of death, but you will lose everyone close to you one day to the hands of time."

"That is why we never even bothered to try searching for the simplest thing. Love for another in that sense." Celestia said.

"You mean as soon as you became Princesses you never even bothered to go dating any pony?" Spike asked in shock.

"Royalty does not simply date, Spike. Things like that is usually prepared ahead of time or made a big deal of," Celestia replied, "Plus there weren't that many suitors who wanted us for who we were."

"They mostly wanted special privileges that only we could grant." Luna added.

"Jerks," Spike grumbled, "Though what about others like Cadence and Twilight will they have eternal life since they're Princesses?"

"Not so much," Celestia answered, "Luna and I are bound to the sun and moon. Only we have the power to move them and thus are needed to stay alive. Cadence and Twilight however will live ordinary lifespans like any other pony."

"And me?" Spike asked in a worried tone, "I've learned from Ember dragons also have incredibly long lifespans. Does that apply to me since I'm part dragon now?"

"We're not quite sure about you since we've never seen a human with the power of a dragon." Celestia replied.

"This is just something you'll have to find out for yourself." Luna added.

"I see," Spike sighed before thinking, 'Oh, man. I had no idea the Princesses had it rougher than I thought. I mean dealing with ponies of high class and important matters day in and out without even a break or a chance to have love lives. If it were me I would've cracked a long time ago under pressure.'

'Glad you chose not to actually aim to be Dragon Lord in the Gauntlet?' Bahamut thought.

'Damn right. But still Celestia and Luna are more than just Princesses or even heads of the school. They're just like me and the girls, and no amount of hierarchy can change that.'

'So what do you plan to do?' Bahamut asked knowing the answer already.

Spike thought back, 'Give them what they need,' he spoke up, "Listen Princesses, there's something I want to ask you two."

"Oh, and what is that, Spike?" Celestia asked, as she and her sister looked to the dragon with curiosity.

Spike took a deep breath and spoke, "I want the both of you to become part of my harem!"

As the words left Spike's mouth, silence hung in the air. It was so quiet you could hear the sounds of crickets. The two sisters personally looked at Spike in a state of flabbergast. The dragon boy decided to break the awkward silence, "Too much to ask?"

"No," Celestia answered before correcting herself, "I mean yes... I mean... That's a very bold thing to ask, especially to us of all ponies."

"Correct. We thought you would be too intimidated to ask us because we're not only princesses of this land, but your principal and vice as well." Luna added.

"Believe me I already knew that, and I was intimidated," Spike admitted, "But after listening to all you said it had me thinking about life and it can be too short or too long depending on who's involved. And since you two have never had a real love life, why not start one with me?"

"You would actually want us in your harem?" Celestia asked.

"Of course. I mean I know the idea would be a tabloid reporter's dream to print, but you two aren't just positions and titles. You're ponies like any pony else in Equestria, or any person in my world. You deserve love just as much as me or any of the other girls. If there's consequences from other royals words or even Twilight I'll face them, but nothing will stop me from showing any one is capable of finding love. So I'll ask again. Will you two accept my offer?"

The two sisters looked at each other for a moment before smiling and turned back to face Spike. Celestia answered first, "I would be honored to be part of your harem, Spike."

"As would I." Luna agreed.

Spike smiled, "I'm glad to hear your answers. Plus this way you'll feel even closer to me and the rest of the girls than you already are."

"We would like that very much." Luna nodded while smiling.

The two got up from their seats and went over to Spike, "Let's start sealing the deal with this." Celestia began as she cupped Spike's chin and placed her lips onto his. Spike's eyes widened as the sweet feeling of the Sun Princess' lips pressed into his own.

When they parted, Luna took her sister's place, and gave him a kiss too. Much like his kiss with Celestia, Spike was savoring the soft and hot feeling of his kiss with Luna as long as he could. Eventually the two came up for air, "Mm. I've never felt anything so sweet in all my life." Luna said seductively.

"I'll admit for not having love lives the two of you sure know how to kiss." Spike said between pants.

"Just because we haven't dated in years doesn't mean we don't know how to handle boys." Celestia replied.

"Trust me what we have in store for you now, you won't be doubting what we're capable of when it comes to the opposite sex." Luna smirked with her sister.

'What they have in store?' Spike thought to himself, knowing he was really going to be in for it soon.

* * *

Later on as Celestia used her magic to make the sun set and Luna made the moon rise, Spike was walking to Celestia's chamber room where he was told to meet the sisters. He looked up at the doors and said to himself, "Whatever I see on the other side of these doors I must be prepared and absolutely calm." he braced himself and opened the doors.

He looked inside seeing Celestia's chamber was huge like Spike's bedroom with a large bed, a fireplace, a sofa and coffee table, and a balcony window. He stepped inside and called out, "Hello? Celestia? Luna?"

"Welcome, Spike." Came Celestia's voice.

Spike looked over and saw walking out from the shadows of the room was Celestia and Luna wearing very loose fitting robes. Spike could see their breasts peaking out from the robe which enticed him into submission, "How do we look?" Luna flirted with him.

"Absolutely awesome." Spike answered, while unable to take his eyes of them.

"Then you'll love this even more." Celestia said, as she and Luna undid the sashes of their robes and slipped them off their shoulders making them fall to the floor.

Spike's jaw fell open and almost hit the floor as he gazed at the sight of the celestial princesses in all their bare naked glory. His heart started racing so fast it felt like it was going to leap out of his chest. The two sisters started blushing while standing sheepishly, "If you keep staring like that, I'm going to blush." Luna said playfully.

'Jackpot, baby!' Spike thought in excitement. Not wanting to keep the two waiting, he spoke up, "You two look so hot."

"Thank you," Celestia smiled, "Now then, let's get you all prepared." she and Luna used their combined magics to poof Spike out of his clothes that were suddenly and neat and folded up on the sofa.

As Spike stood in his birthday suit before the two sisters, he didn't know whether he should've covered his lower half or not. But he had no time to think as he found himself being levitated over and landing on the bed. The two sisters got on the bed and crawled up to him while eyeballing his bare body, "Mm, honey, you look good." Luna licked her salivating lips.

"All those workouts and training has done your body good." Celestia added.

"Thanks," Spike smiled, as he stayed strong and not feel intimidated as the two got closer, "Ms. Celestia and Ms. Luna, what would the parents and faculty say if they knew you were putting the moves on one of your own students?" he teased them.

Celestia played along, "What they don't know won't hurt them." she smirked.

"Agreed," Luna added, "This'll be between the three of us. And nobody has to know."

"Well, in that case let's get wild." Spike said.

Celestia and Luna smirked, as they each took Spike's hands and placed it on one of their breasts each. Spike panted from the massive mounds in both his palms and started to squeeze them earning lustful moans from the sisters, "Oh, I'm starting to feel hot all over." Luna moaned.

"Me too. Twilight and the others have been so lucky to have this." Celestia moaned.

Spike thought to himself with excitement, 'After tonight I'm gonna have so much power reserves I could fight for months, maybe even years!' The sisters piled onto Spike, as the three went all out.

Back in the human world, Twilight who was helping Pinkie and the others prepare for Spike's welcome back party, felt a sensation in her bones, "Ooh!" she gasped.

"You ok?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm fine. I just have this strange feeling." The Princess of Friendship answered.

"About Spike?" Sunset inquired.

"Something like that. Almost as if he's... No, it can't be." she denied her thoughts.

"What is it, darling?" Rarity wondered.

"It's nothing. Probably just my imagination." Twilight said, as she continued to help decorating while the girls were concerned.

Hours later as the moon shined across the land in Equestria, Spike stood before Celestia and Luna with all three fully dressed, "Thank you for the glorious day, Spike." Celestia thanked him.

"Thank you both for inviting me." Spike replied.

"It was our pleasure." Luna answered.

"So do you have the letter?" Spike asked the Princess of the Sun.

Celestia levitated a scroll to him with her seal on it, "Right here. Show it to Twilight, and pray she doesn't turn you into a dragon skin rug."

Spike cringed, "Yeah. That's the hard part. Well, I better face it now. We really should get together again soon."

"Agreed. We'll check our schedules," Luna said. Spike opened a portal and entered it before closing. Luna turned to her sister, "I sure hope Twilight and the others won't rough him up too much."

"I think he'll be fine." Celestia smiled confidently.

* * *

The scene cut to the outside of the Drake Mansion, as Twilight's scream could be heard, "WHAT?!" Inside the mansion, everyone's eyes were wide in shock from not only Twilight's outburst, but from what she had read fro the scroll Spike brought to her.

"You asked the royal sisters and they agreed to be part of your harem?" Vinyl asked, as she fixed her sunglasses.

"Yes, and as you saw in the letter Princess Celestia wrote it was for good reasons." Spike defended himself, while trying not to feel threatened by Twilight's glare.

"And did you three consummate?" she asked through her teeth.

"Yes." he winced.

"Ugh!" Twilight gagged, "I did not need to hear that!"

"Then you shouldn't have asked." Pinkie said bluntly, only to receive an agitated look from Twilight.

"Twilight, I know this is a real big choice asking the Princesses of all ladies, but look at it from their side," Spike reasoned with her, "They've never had the chance to love the way we do. They've been so preoccupied with their leadership in Equestria and jobs here. Even if they outlive any of us the least I can do is give them a chance to experience real love just as I've done with you girls."

"He does have a point, Twilight." Applejack admitted.

"Indeed," Rarity agreed, "Perhaps, time with Spike is exactly what they need to relieve stress from the work they do. After all it's worked with us, right?" she nudged Twilight, who couldn't help but smile at her logic.

"Ok, you got me there," she turned to Spike, "All right, Spike. I accept you bringing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna into your harem."

"Thanks, Twilight." Spike thanked her.

Twilight suddenly looked at him firmly, "But if you dare think about adding Cadence to your harem, I will never let you touch me ever again."

Spike paled at the thought of that ans answered quickly, "No, Twilight! I would never think of it. I swear on my mother's eyes!"

Twilight smirked, "Good. Now that that's settled, let's party!"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered, as the Welcome Back Spike party began with everyone having fun.

* * *

After the party, everyone was in bed with Spike and Twilight sleeping together with Twilight draping herself over her soul mate, "Spike?" she asked.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"When you asked the Princesses to join your harem did you think about me and how I would feel about this?"

"Of course I did. I'm always thinking about you, Twilight. But just because I have your mentor and her sister in my harem doesn't make you any less special to me. You're the real Princess in my life. And none of them can take that away from you." he gave her a comforting smile.

Twilight blushed and returned a smile, "You always say the sweetest things, Spike."

"That's how I am. And always will be."

"Mm. I know. Goodnight, Spike." she nuzzled with him.

"Goodnight, Twilight." Spike kissed her forehead, and they fell asleep together.

 **(And it's done. Spike has added the royal sisters to his harem. Don't miss next time where Grogar strikes again and forces Spike to enter a dangerous level of power.)**


	80. Unleash the Dragon's Power

**(Hello, everyone and Happy Halloween! Here's my next chapter that's gonna take a dark turn for Spike. Enjoy.)**

One night at Spike's place, the boy was in Vinyl's room as he and said girl were busy rocking to some wubs, "Oh, that dig that beat, Spike?" Vinyl asked, as the two were rocking their heads to the rhythm.

"I'm digging it," Spike agreed. The two continued rocking out, until the music suddenly stopped, "Hey! What happened to the beats?"

They looked over seeing Twilight standing by the boombox holding up the plug she pulled. Vinyl spoke up seriously, "Twilight, you never unplug a girls boombox when the beats are just getting good."

"Well, sorry to interrupt your music time, but it's past eleven and you guys need sleep. Otherwise you'll be too tired to do anything tomorrow." Twilight lectured them.

"Isn't Summer meant for sleeping in anyway?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"No smart remarks, Spike. Now come on, Pinkie Pie's waiting for us in bed." Twilight ordered.

"Ok, I'm coming," Spike replied, before turning to Vinyl, "Thanks for sharing the beats, Vinyl."

"No prob, Spike." Vinyl answered, as the two kissed before Spike left with Twilight.

As Spike and Twilight walked for Spike's room, Twilight looked at Spike who was feeling nervous all of a sudden, "Is everything all right, Spike?"

"Fine, why do you ask?" he inquired, while playing cool.

"I've just noticed you've been waking up every morning drenched in sweat. And we haven't done anything in bed all week so it can't be because of that." Twilight noticed.

"Just bad dreams." Spike answered.

"About what?" she inquired.

"It's really hard to describe. I'm in darkness and I'm being devoured by a dragon that's not Bahamut."

"Is that all?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I don't get it either. Is something wrong with me, Twilight?" he asked in concern, only for Twilight to pull him into an embrace pressing their bodies together, much to Spike's delight.

"It'll be all right," she began, "No matter happens I will always be there for you, Spike. Even in the darkest hours. And so will the others. Remember that, Spike."

Spike smiled feeling better and returned the hug, "I will, Twilight. Thank you." The two then headed for Spike's room for a goodnight sleep.

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, the centaur sat on a throne as Grogar knelt before him, "You understand the plan, Grogar?" the big bad inquired.

"Yes, Master. I draw the elements of harmony and the dragon boy out to fight. And I bring them to you." Grogar explained.

"Make sure you bring them to me in tact." Tirek warned him.

"Of course, Master." Grogar answered.

"Good. Now get going and prepare yourself. For tomorrow, we bring war." Tirek promised, as Grogar left the room. Tirek was unaware of Grogar bearing a smirk on his face as he left the throne room.

* * *

The very next morning at Spike's place, everyone was up and about relaxing in the living room. Pinkie was bringing in treats with Applejack, Bonbon and Lyra were sitting on the floor looking at a magazine together, Vinyl was listening to music, Rarity was doing her nails, Fluttershy had come back inside after feeding the birds, Rainbow Dash was doing leg stretches, Sunset Shimmer enjoying a drink, and finally Spike and Twilight laid on the couch snuggled up close.

Everyone's good relaxing mood didn't last long, as Stone popped in via portal, "Guys!" he gasped in worry.

Everyone looked concerned, as Spike spoke, "What's going on, Stone?"

"Big trouble in Equestria."

"Trouble? What kind?" Twilight asked in worry.

"Grogar has launched a full out zombie invasion on a town deep in the mountains." Stone explained.

"What?!" Pinkie gasped.

"Oh, no." Bonbon gasped.

"Oh, yes. He's got swarms of un-dead minions at his disposal, and they just keep coming," Stone added, "The Princesses, Cadence, and Discord are there trying to hold them off. Shining Armor and Fleur have already led the villagers away. Luckily Ember and the Dragons are there to lend their support."

"And so should we." Spike said before taking a stand.

"Agreed," Twilight stood up, and continued, "Come on, everyone. We got work to do." Everyone nodded, and shifted into their Equestria forms before heading through a portal.

* * *

They came out through the other side in Equestria, and saw in the distance the said town that was under attack. They could see up in the sky were the three princesses and dragons blasting magic or breathing fire downward onto their enemies, "Come on!" Stone called, as he drew his sword, and they all hurried to the town.

Upon reaching it they could see countless zombies fighting against pony guards, and Discord who was using his chaos magic to turn them to dust, "Shining Armor!" Twilight called.

Shining Armor after cutting down a zombie turned to see his sister and the others, "Twilight, you're just in time."

Fleur spoke up, "Oui, with every zombie we take down more take their place."

"The only way to end this siege is to take out the caster." Twilight said.

"We need to find Grogar." Stone nodded.

"I'm on it," Vinyl said, as she used her visor to scan the whole town before picking up his signature, "He's on the other side of town."

"Then that's where I'm going." Stone said, as he armed himself.

"I'll go with ya." Spike offered.

"We'll hold down the fort here." Twilight said, as the girls readied themselves.

"Be careful, you two." Rarity told them.

"Always." Spike said, as he and Stone took off.

"All right, girls. We got work to do." Twilight said, as the ponies started assisting the guards in destroying the zombies.

* * *

As Spike and Stone made their way through the town they were destroying any zombie that tried to attack them. When one came at Spike and Stone from behind it got toasted courtesy of Ember and Garble, "Thanks, you guys." Stone said.

"Keep going! We'll handle them!" Ember called, as she led her dragons into torching more zombies.

"Thanks, Ember!" Spike called, as he and Stone carried on.

As Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were busy blasting away the zombies with their magic, Celestia could sense something, "Luna, Cadence, Twilight and the others are here."

"Thank goodness." Cadence said feeling relieved.

"And I can sense Spike and Stone are searching for Grogar." she added.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Luna said in concern.

"We must believe in them, sister." Celestia replied, as the trio of princesses continued to destroy the zombies.

As the two fighters made their way through the zombies, they found Grogar at the other side of town sending more zombies out to do his bidding, "Grogar!" they called out.

The necromancer goat looked over at them, "Well, Spike and Stone. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Cease this siege now while you can." Stone ordered him, while aiming his sword at the villain.

"No chance, halfbreed," Grogar replied, "After all this whole siege was to draw Spike and the elements of harmony out. And now that they're here I will now take them prisoner."

"If you think we're going down without a fight then you're sadly mistaken." Spike warned him.

"We shall see." Grogar smirked.

"Yes, we shall!" Stone called, as he engaged Grogar in combat. The Necromancer pulled out a sword as well to defend himself from Stone's.

"Hang on, Stone, I got your back!" Spike called, as he went to help the swordsman, only to be blocked by more zombies, "Right after I get through these guys!" he started destroying the zombies trying to keep him from getting to his comrade.

Stone and Grogar clashed, as the goat man spoke, "Using your father's sword, huh? Gotta say it looks better in your hands."

"Thanks, now feel it's cold steel!" he swiped at Grogar's left horn and sliced it clean off.

Gorgar jumped back and recoiled, "You cut off one of my horns!" he clutched his broken horn.

"Come here and I'll make it even." Stone joked.

Grogar growled, as he blasted Stone with dark magic knocking him into a wall. He turned to see Spike still picking off zombies, "Now to act fast." he went over and blasted Spike who didn't see coming due to all the zombies distracting him.

Spike rolled across the ground before looking up and saw Grogar, "Damn you, goat!"

"Enjoy the show, Dragon boy." Grogar said as he activated his magic and used it on Spike. The Dragon King vessel screamed, as his vision started fading.

* * *

Suddenly Spike groaned, and woke up, "What happened?" he asked, before looking up and saw the sky was red as blood with no trace of the sun anywhere. He suddenly started feeling he was laying on top millions of pieces that felt almost like sticks, but bigger, thicker, and harder. He looked to his side and came face to face with what looked like a pony skull. The sight of this got him screaming his head off as he crawled away only to face another. He screamed as he stumbled to his feet to see the entire ground was littered with pony bones that stretched for miles. He looked around in shock, "Where the hell am I?"

"You're trapped in an illusion, Spike." Bahamut's voice came.

"An illusion?"

"Yes. Much like your illusion cast upon you by Sombra. Grogar's trying to do something to you."

"Probably trying to psyche me out like Sombra did." Spike figured.

"Indeed. So be careful, whatever you may see won't be what it appears." Bahamut warned him.

"Right. I need to find a way out of here." Spike said, only to hear a voice call out to him.

"Spike!"

Spike hearing that gasped, "That sounds like Sunset Shimmer."

"Don't be fooled, Spike. Grogar's trying to warp your mind." Bahamut reminded him, but Spike still consumed by curiosity went to find the source.

Spike trudged through the pile of bones before finding Sunset Shimmer on her knees, "Sunset?" he asked, as Sunset looked up at him revealing her body was cut and bruised like she had suffered battle injuries, "Oh, my God." he gasped.

"We weren't strong enough, Spike. We lost." Sunset explained weakly.

"No we couldn't have," Spike said in disbelief, and suddenly saw Sunset get stabbed in the back even though no one was behind her. Spike screamed as Sunset fell forward and turned to dust, "No, Sunset!" he cried.

"Spike, focus!" Bahamut tried to calm him, but Spike was too traumatized by what he saw and tried to find someone else.

* * *

While outside Spike's mind, the boy was on the ground tossing and turning, as the zombie had apprehended Stone and brought him over to Grogar. When Stone saw Spike's condition, he spoke to the Necromancer, "What've you done to him?!"

"Just a little illusion spell I picked up from Sombra. Only this time my illusion is really going to destroy him from the inside out," Grogar explained, "And when it does I'll use the power of the Dragon King for my own purposes." he laughed, until an astral form of Tirek appeared.

"What do you think you are doing? This isn't my plan!" Tirek shouted.

Grogar answered his boss, "No. It's a good plan now. It's mine."

"You dare go against my orders, Grogar?!"

"Why not? I think Equestria deserves a more fitting ruler. And let's face it, you don't fit the bill." Grogar chuckled.

Tirek growled, "You Villainous Scumbag Traitor! And you know what becomes of traitors, Grogar!"

"Empty threats, Tirek. Because once the Dragon King's power is in my possession, you'll be begging me to make you my henchman." he chuckled, as he made the astral Tirek vanish.

Stone frowned at Grogar's further display of treachery, before looking at Spike still tossing and turning, 'Come on, Spike. Fight it.' he thought.

* * *

Back in Spike's mind, Spike trekked through the bony terrain before seeing Applejack and Rarity in worse condition than Sunset was, "Rarity! Applejack!"

"Spike." Rarity said weakly.

"We failed." Applejack continued, until both she and Rarity got arrows shot through their heads and they dissolved.

"NO!" Spike cried, as he looked away and saw Fluttershy lying on the pile of bones with a spear impaling her stomach, "Fluttershy!" she dissolved into dust. He looked around further and saw Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash also with fatal stabs through their bodies, "Rainbow Dash! Pinkie Pie!" they dissolved into dust, "Who did this to you?!" he shouted.

"Spike!" Came the last familiar voice to him.

Spike turned and saw Twilight being held up by the back of her neck by Grogar, "Twilight!" he cried.

"It's too late for you, Spike. You've lost." Grogar mocked him.

"Let her go, Grogar!" Spike growled.

"You're right. Perhaps I should let her go," Grogar began while bearing a smirk, "Or rather... She should go!" he whipped out a dagger and stabbed Twilight in the heart making her gasp. The sight of this reflected off Spike's wide eyes. As he watched in horror as Grogar dropped Twilight's corpse to the ground and laughed, "Whoops. Hand slipped!"

Spike gazed upon the corpse of Twilight with tears filling his eyes. He fell too deep in the illusion to remember it wasn't real. Grogar continued to mock him, "How does it feel, Spike? Losing everything you worked so hard for to fall apart right in front of you?" as Grogar continued to mock Spike, he clenched his claws and shook, before looking up with rage in his eyes and roared with a deep voice, "GROGAR!"

* * *

Suddenly outside Spike's mind, both Grogar and Stone looked to see Spike on his feet in his armored form while surrounded by energy, "Spike?" Stone asked in worry.

"No, how could he have escaped my illusion?" Grogar asked in confusion.

Bahamut spoke through Spike, "I'm sorry, Stone, I can't help my partner. He's driven purely by too much rage he won't listen to me!"

"What?" Stone asked in shock.

"And you, Grogar," Bahamut continued, "You made a big mistake in what you showed my partner, and you will face the consequences!" Spike shot his head up with blood red eyes glowing through his helmet.

Spike's body continued to pulsate with energy, as he started growing bigger, as Spike spoke in a scary tone, "I am the Great Dragon that fears nothing! I mock the powerful and destroy the corrupted! I will become the Dragon of Destruction! And I shall drag you down into the depths of Tartarus! Dragon King Beserker!" he shouted, as Spike had grown to about thirty feet tall. He now stood as a raging dragon beast with his purple armor, and his eyes glowing red. He let out a powerful roar that was so strong the mountains started breaking.

Stone and Grogar looked up in horror, as Stone shouted to Grogar, "Grogar! Look what you've done!"

"I might've overdid it." Grogar said nervously.

* * *

Up in the sky, the Princesses, Ember, Garble, and the other dragons could see the new dragon and were in total shock, "No." Ember gasped in worry.

Back with the girls along with Shining Armor, Discord, Fleur, and the other guards, they could see the giant dragon emerge in the distance, "Whoa, what the heck is that thing?!" Rainbow gasped.

"It's huge!" Pinkie added in shock.

"Sacrebleu!" Fleur gasped.

"Wait, look at him closer." Applejack said, as the girls got a good look and saw what he resembled.

"Oh, my goodness." Rarity gasped in her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, no." Discord shook his head not wanting to believe it.

"It can't be." Fluttershy said in disbelief.

"Spike?" Twilight asked feeling lost for words.

 **(Oh, dear. Spike has snapped and warped into a berserk dragon. Will the girls be able to save him before he lays waste to all of Equestria. See you next time.)**


	81. Berserk Dragon King

**(And welcome to the next chapter. With this one, both Highshcool Dragon at Fimfiction and here are officially caught up. Any new chapter I make will be both here and Fimfiction. Enjoy.)**

'All I want to do is to protect my loved ones, but I have failed in that,' Spike thought, as he floated in an empty void in the fetal position before he uncurled himself and opened his eyes seeing a familiar pair of dragon eyes before him, "I am ready to accept the ultimate power of the Dragon!" the dragon head roared as it opened its mouth and closed it onto Spike.

Outside his mind the rampaging dragon that was Spike continued to roar wildly while stomping around the abandoned village. Stone and Grogar watched with Stone looking more horrified, "Now you've done it, Grogar! You've unleashed the beast."

Grogar shook off his fright and was calm again, "It matters not. If I can gain control over the Berserk Dragon King I will use him to conquer Equestria. And no one, not even Tirek will challenge me," Grogar called up to Spike, "You will obey me now, Dragon King!" he sent a blast of magic at the rampaging dragon, only for the magic to repel off Spike who was surrounded by a red and purple magical aura, "What?!"

Stone noticed the aura colors, "That's the aura of Twilight's magic. And Spike gained his own magical energy from her. It's shielding him from Grogar's attempt to control him."

Through Spike's vision which was shaded red he could see Grogar right below him. He roared down at the goat man, "DESTROY!" he reached down and grabbed Grogar in his claw. The necromancer wasn't fast enough to get away and found himself getting crushed in the dragon claw that was lifted up to Spike's face.

"Release me, you monster! I am Grogar of Tambelon! The greatest necromancer in all of Equestria! And I will not be bullied by..." Dragon Spike who wasn't listening to a single word Grogar was saying, started tightening his grip on the villain squeezing the life out. Grogar could only scream from the pain, until Spike squeezed so hard Grogar popped covering his claw with his blood.

Stone gasped at what happened, and thought, 'And here I thought I'd be the one to finish him,' he was snapped out of his thoughts as Spike continued to destroy anything in his path, "You gotta be kidding me!" Spike continued to smash around the village, as Stone pulled out his sword and tried to attack him, but the big dragon kept swatting him away, "Sorry, Spike. But I have to do this!" Stone was about to strike Spike with his sword, only for Spike to swat him hard and he crashed into a stone wall and landed on the ground out cold.

* * *

As the group was making their way toward the big dragon, Rainbow groaned and laughed, "Stone got spiked by Spike!" the others gave her a deadpan look, and she smiled sheepishly.

Once they arrived, they saw Spike moving away from the town and planning to go elsewhere. Twilight spoke, "If he goes anywhere else it'll be disaster. We need a distraction."

"I got this covered," Discord said, as he morphed into a plane and started flying around Spike, "Here, Spike! Follow the plane!" he mocked, as Spike turned back around as Discord was leading him back to the village.

As the Dragon was occupied, Rarity spoke up, "What happened to Spike?"

"He really hit a growth spurt." Pinkie noted.

"Whatever happened to him we have to stop him." Twilight said, as she and the girls went into battle.

Twilight was flying around blasting Spike with magic, but it barely even grazed his dragon hide. Rainbow flew above Spike and started launching lightning bolts at the dragon stunning him for a moment, but he quickly recovered. Spike breathed fire down at the girls, only for Pinkie Pie to launch blasts of water at the big dragon. The two elements clashed while the two casters was trying to overpower the other.

"Now, while he's distracted!" Sunset called, as she fired a combustion blast at Spike's side, knocking him off focus. This allowed Pinkie's blast of water to nail Spike blinding him.

"Forgive me, Spike." Rarity said, as she created two giant stone hands onto her arms and started pummeling Spike's face repeatably.

With one last punch Spike was sent tumbling back, and Applejack used her plant manipulation to conjure vines to bind Spike to the ground, "I got him!"

Spike suddenly woke up and burst free from his vine restraints before getting back on his feet looking madder than before, "Well you had him." Pinkie corrected A.J.

"He's gone completely mental." Vinyl said in disbelief.

"It's worse," Ember answered as she, Garble, and the Princesses landed, "Spike has gone into berserk mode."

"Berserk mode?" Applejack wondered.

Garble explained, "Berserk mode is when a dragon gets so corrupted with greed or anger it turns them into a nearly unbeatable destroying machine."

"And since Spike is bonded with the spirit of the Dragon King, his berserk state is twice as powerful as a normal berserk mode." Ember put in.

"But what led him to this state?" Sunset asked.

"Let me see." Twilight tried focusing on Spike and used her magic to pierce through his mind and was able to see exactly what Spike had seen from the illusion to him crushing Grogar. After ending the link she gasped in fright.

"Twilight, what happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"What'd you see?" Celestia inquired.

"It was horrible," Twilight began sounding horrified, "Grogar cast an illusion on Spike making him see each of us dying before him."

The girls gasped, "How dreadful." Rarity said in shock.

"And the last vision he saw was Grogar murdering me." The Princess of Friendship added.

"No wonder he snapped." Cadence said, was Spike continued to attack Discord who kept dodging.

"And more so he killed Grogar as well." Twilight finished.

"He what?" Bonbon and Lyra gasped.

"Oh, dear." Fluttershy covered her mouth feeling sick.

"But if he destroyed Grogar shouldn't he snap out of it?" Rainbow asked.

"It's not that simple," Ember replied, "Berserk mode puts a dragon in a fit of rage forcing them to destroy anything in it's path."

"Isn't there any way to stop it?" Twilight asked with hope.

"Normally the dragon who entered berserk mode will wear himself out and change back to normal," Garble explained, "Though there's a slight chance he may die from using so much energy while in this form."

"Die?!" Vinyl and Fleur gasped.

"We can't let that happen." Applejack said not wanting to believe it.

Twilight began thinking until a thought came to her, "I got it. We have to show Spike we're still alive. If he sees us he'll know he was being tricked."

"And how're we going to snap him out of it?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. I don't think seeing us alone is going to bring him back." Pinkie added.

"Maybe not, but your love can help cleanse him." Celestia stated.

"Our love?" Rarity asked.

Celestia nodded, "His power is fueled by the love he had for all of you. But now it's being fueled by anger and rage. You must use the love you have for Spike to soothe the beast from within him."

The girls caught on and agreed, "She's right," Twilight began, "We need to show Spike our love for him is stronger than rage. We can all do it together. We just have to concentrate."

"But will ours be enough?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah. With how he's raging around it'll take more than the seven of us to calm him down." Applejack added.

"Who said it had to be you seven alone?" Ember asked, as she stood by them, "I'm part of his harem too, you know?"

"So are we." Vinyl said, as she held Bonbon, and Lyra close.

"And me." Fleur stepped forward.

"And us." Celestia said with Luna at her side.

"Shoot, Spike's got more gals and other loved ones close to him." Applejack reminded them.

"And their love combined with all of ours is all we need," Twilight smiled, "Just need to contact them." she concentrated, as magic waves started being released from her horn. The waves spread throughout Equestria as many of Spike's harem members who lived in Equestria started praying while thinking of how much they love Spike.

* * *

Sapphire Shores who was in her dressing room was sitting at her dresser began praying for Spike. At the spa, Lotus Blossom and Aloe who were currently on break began praying for Spike. Treehugger who was currently with Smooze relaxing by a tranquil hot springs began feeling vibes throughout her body and started praying with Spike on the mind. In Cloudsdale, Spitfire and Fleetfoot were currently timing some of their recruits in flying laps, until they ignored the time and began praying to Spike. In Canterlot roaming around the city were five of Spike's closest fan girls Sunshine Smiles, Moonlight Raven, Swoon Song, Fond Feather, and Dear Darling. They stopped there roaming around and began praying for the dragon they worshiped. At the cafe The Tasty Treat, Saffron Masala who had just set down some food for her father to serve stopped in place and began praying.

Meanwhile in the human world, Twilight's magic waves managed to get through to the girls who admired Spike the most. At the rock farm, Maud, Limestone, and Marble ceased their work and began praying to Spike. In another city, Rara who was trying on some new outfits for her next performance suddenly stopped and began praying along with the others. Also in another city was A.J's cousin Babs who was in her room looking at a magazine on hairstyles, until she stopped reading and started praying for Spike whom she still thought about since the Apple Family Reunion. In a clubhouse at Sweet Apple Acres, Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo who were sitting up there pondering on what to do began praying for their friend and classmate Spike. Even Snips and Snails who were trying to hit up on more girls for dates stopped and started to pray for Spike even though they had no idea why. And finally somewhere in the tropics, Spike's parents who were busy soaking up some rays sat up and began praying for their son whom they did miss very much.

* * *

Back at the fight, Twilight and the rest of the girls began praying as their love was being pooled from their elements of harmony into Twilight's. Seeing this, Fleur, Ember, Bonbon, Lyra, Vinyl, Celestia, and Luna began praying as their own love for Spike was being pooled from them and into Twilight's element.

Shining Armor looked at Cadence and spoke, "Twilight needs to aim this right. We have to try and hold Spike still."

"Right." Cadence agreed, as the royal couple activated their own magic and emitted magical whips from their horns that restrained Spike.

Spike struggled to break free, as Twilight aimed her horn that was filled up with the magic of the girls love for Spike at the dragon's chest. When the time was right, she fired the beam from her horn that connected to Spike's chest. Spike ceased throbbing as the magic from their combined love started purging him of the anger and rage he was fueled by.

'Spike, we know you're in there. Come back to us. We love you.' Twilight thought to him.

Spike who was once again curled up in the fetal position in his mind saw a light shine above him. He looked up seeing his lovers, his friends, and family smiling down at him giving him strength to regain control. He started channeling their strength and finally dispelled the illusion and saw clearly again. He looked down seeing Twilight and the rest of the girls were alive and well. He thought to himself, 'They're alive.'

Everyone watched as the big dragon slumped docilely, before he started shrinking down. They saw him shrink back down to normal size and become human again. Spike for a brief moment stood wearing only his pants that were torn to the length of shorts after his transformation. Suddenly he fell forward and shifted so he fell onto his side before rolling onto his back. Twilight and the girls turned back to human before running over to him.

"Spike!" they shouted as they all went over to their friend.

Twilight got down on her knees and looked Spike over seeing he was unconscious, "Spike?" she listened closely to his chest and gasped, "No! I can't hear his heart."

Ember gasped, "He didn't survive."

"He used up too much energy." Garble said in sorrow.

"No." Fleur gasped, with her hands over her mouth.

"Spike. Please." Twilight pleaded as she looked down at Spike hoping he would wake up. Not seeing any response, tears started swelling up in her eyes before she threw herself on Spike's stomach and cried for him.

All around everyone was saddened by the loss of their lover or comrade. Pinkie's mane deflated as she sobbed. Rarity cried so much her mascara started running, but she didn't care. Fluttershy dropped to the ground and curled up before crying. Sunset went down to Fluttershy's level and hugged her trying to calm her, but failed to do so as she was just as saddened by the loss. Rainbow who had always refused to cry couldn't hide this time and allowed herself to cry for her favorite guy while hugging Applejack for comfort who was equally sad. Luna buried her face in Celestia's shoulder sobbing, while Celestia held her close and cried with her. Ember cried, as Garble comforted his lord as he himself couldn't help but feel bad for Spike. Fleur was hugging Bonbon and Lyra for comfort as the three cried together. Vinyl lifted her visor up and cried into her own hands. Finally Shining and Cadence held onto each other while feeling bad for Twilight knowing how hard this was for her most of all.

As Twilight continued to cry on Spike's stomach, she was unaware of magic being drawn from her horn and into Spike's body. Deep within Spike, Twilight's magic was getting drawn into something that started glowing faint red. As more magic was being drawn into it, the glowing object was revealed to be the Fire Ruby which started glowing brighter and brighter until it was shining.

When Twilight started sobbing, she could hear faint groaning. When she felt a hand on her cheek she lifted her head up and turned to look at Spike with half opened eyes, "It-it's all right, Twilight," Spike began, "Don't cry."

Twilight's sad look turned from shock, before switching to happiness, "Spike? You came back to me! My Spike is back!" she cried happily, as Spike sat up.

Suddenly everyone's sad look turned to joy, as they jumped around cheering, while Pinkie whose hair went back to it's usual style called out, "He's alive!"

"Oh, Spike!" Twilight embraced him and he groaned. She quickly let go, "Oh, my. Are you hurt?"

"Nah. Nothing I can't handle," Spike chuckled, as Rarity used her magic to restore Spike's clothes. He looked around at the destruction, "Um, did I do this? Be honest."

"Yeah. You did." Garble answered, as Ember frowned at him for being so blunt.

"I thought so," he looked over seeing Lyra bringing the still unconscious Stone over, "And I did that to him too?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, he's still alive." Lyra assured him.

"Thank goodness." Spike sighed in relief.

"Spike what Grogar made you see..." Twilight began, only for Spike to cut her off.

"Yeah. I knew it was an illusion, but the more I saw it with you girls dying it started seeping in making me feel like it was real. And when I thought I saw you die I finally snapped and I... I killed Grogar." he gasped.

"Yes you did, Spike," Celestia confirmed, "But still you eliminated a dangerous threat to Equestria. So do not think badly about what you did."

Spike nodded, but still felt bad, "I guess Sombra was right about something. There was a monster within me."

"Don't say that, Spike." Rarity stopped him.

"That monster was just your anger and rage brought up by Grogar who tricked you." Sunset added.

"You are Spike. Not a monster." Bonbon put in.

"And you'll always be Spike to us, darling." Fleur finished.

"Always." Twilight confirmed.

Spike smiled as he embraced Twilight, "It's so good to be alive with all of you." The girls gathered around embracing Spike feeling glad he was back.

"Let's go home." Twilight offered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Spike smiled at her.

"What about Stone?" Rainbow asked.

"Don't worry. We'll take him to the hospital." Celestia offered, as she levitated the unconscious warrior to her and Luna.

"Guess I'm gonna have to break this news to Octy." Vinyl sighed.

"When you do tell her I wasn't myself." Spike requested.

"You got it." Vinyl gave him a thumb's up.

"Come on, Spike, we gotcha." Applejack said, as she and Rainbow got under his arms and helped him along.

Twilight noticed the wrecked village, "Time to do something about this." she concentrated her magic with Celestia and Luna and the village was repaired.

"Good as new." Rarity nodded in approval.

"Cadence and I will see to it the villagers return safely." Shining Armor told the sisters.

"See that you do." Luna replied. And so the groups went their separate ways knowing today was a win for them.

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, the centaur had observed the fight with Dragon Spike going on a rampage and Grogar's annihilation, "Grogar, you pitiful fool. Your betrayal not only led you to failing me but to your destruction as well. No matter. Even with you and Catrina gone. I still have more friends in high places. Friends who know where their loyalties reside." he drummed his fingers together.

* * *

Within the confines of Spike's mind, the boy was floating before his dragon partner, "I did mess up, Bahamut. I gave into my anger and ignored your warnings. I'm really sorry." he dropped his head.

Bahamut reached out and used one of his dragon nails to lift Spike's head up, "Spike," he began, "There has never been a Dragon King throughout history who is perfect. I myself have my fair share of mistakes. But we learn from our mistakes and become better. Consider this a lesson to you. Anger turned inward in an unconquerable enemy. Draw on the power of your friends and loved ones for support and not let rage consume you. For as you stated the love your girls have for you is your power."

Spike smiled, "Thanks, Bahamut. I couldn't ask for a better dragon to be my partner."

Bahamut chuckled, "The feeling's mutual."

Suddenly Spike woke up in bed, and saw he was staring right at Rarity's bare rack, "Rarity?" he asked, only to see she was asleep. He looked around his bed seeing all the girls who were living with him were also in bed with him trying to sleep as close as they could to him. Each of the girls were sleeping half naked from some not wearing tops or pants, "Oh, that's right. Everyone wanted to sleep together with me." he remembered.

"It's because of you, everyone's been closer than ever," Came Twilight's voice. Spike looked to his right seeing Twilight sleeping at his side wide awake, "Good morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Good morning, Twi. I slept great." Spike admitted.

"That's good to hear. After all you've been through you needed this," Twilight said, as she sat up, "Join me on the terrace?" she asked before getting off the bed.

"Sure." Spike agreed, as he slipped out of the girls cuddling, and followed Twilight who put a robe on.

They walked onto the mansion's terrace on the roof and looked out seeing while it was still dark out dawn was approaching, "Grogar and Catrina are out of the game, but I know Tirek won't stop." Twilight noted.

"I know," Spike nodded, "But still no matter who he sends our way or what methods he uses we'll face them together like always. And next time I won't let rage take hold of me. As long as I have you and the rest of the girls in my heart and on the mind I can take on the world." he said confidently.

Twilight smiled, as she embraced Spike, "Well, then let's take on the world together."

"Delighted." Spike agreed, as they leaned in and kissed. As they did the sun started rising on the horizon and the bright glow of a new day washed over the two. Spike knew no matter what the girls would never leave him and he would never fall down the dark path of destruction and anger.

 **(And there you go. Spike was a little wild at first, but everyone snapped him out of it. And with Grogar gone, Tirek needs to call on new allies. The mourning scene for the girls and Spike I was inspired by Anna's ice death from Frozen, and Ash Ketchum turned to stone from Pokemon the movie. See you all around.)**


	82. Party Invitation

**(And welcome back readers. Starting now any new chapter I make will also be updated at Fimfiction. Enjoy as Spike meets the harem of his one member Fleur.)**

At Spike's mansion, Spike and his harem were in the mansions' dance studio dancing to music courtesy of Vinyl Scratch, as Spike sang, "Show you what I got! Feeling so hot! Everything that glitters is gold!" He took notice as each of his girls danced their racks and butts shook which enticed him. He was brought out of his arousing thoughts, as his mouth bloated up and he burped up a scroll.

"It's a message." Twilight gasped.

"Cut the music, Vinyl!" Rainbow called, as Vinyl stopped her turntable.

"What is it, Twilight" Rarity inquired.

Twilight unrolls the scroll and looks, "It's from Fleur."

"Fleur?" Spike gasped, as he started daydreaming about the sexy super model royal guard.

"Spike, could you please not daydream and pay attention?" Twilight asked sounding annoyed.

"Sorry about that. What's it say?" Spike inquired.

Twilight continued, "My darling, Spike Drake," the girls cooed at Spike who gave them the stink eye, as Twilight resumed, "You and your girls are cordially invited to my manor to attend a harem party so that us and the members of our harems can properly get to know each other. It begins at tomorrow noon sharp. You may bring as many of your harem members that are free to the party. Me and my harem look forward to seeing you all there. Love Fleur."

Spike noticed the kiss mark by her name, and smelt some perfume off the paper, "Mm, that is nice."

"This is wonderful!" Rarity beamed, "We're invited to a party hosted by Fleur."

"Yippee!" Pinkie cheered.

"And a harem party too." Spike noted, "I wonder what kind of members she has in her harem?" Spike wondered hoping some of her female members were hot like her.

"You do know she has males in her harem?" Applejack reminded him.

"I know, which is why I won't be trying to flirt with any of them." Spike replied.

"I have to call my sisters, they just have to come!" Pinkie cheered, as she pulled out her phone to text them.

"Might as well see if Rara's available." Applejack said, as she started texting her friend.

"And we have to send a message to some of my ladies in Equestria too." Spike added.

"I can help you with that, Spike." Twilight offered.

"Good news," Pinkie began, "Maud, Limestone, and Marble are free to join us tomorrow."

"Yes!" Spike cheered.

"Rara said her schedule's free as well." Applejack added.

"Double yes!" Spike cheered harder.

"Come on, Spike, let's get some invites out to the others in Equestria." Twilight dragged Spike along.

"Right, and I was wondering if we could invite some other special girls?" Spike inquired.

"Who else?" Twilight wondered, as Spike smirked. Soon with Twilight writing the invites out, Spike used his magical fire breath on them and the invites magically transported to their destinations.

* * *

At the Dragon Lands, Ember who was kicking back while enjoying a gem shake, suddenly belched up a scroll. She unraveled it and looked at the contents and a smile formed on her face, "Like I'm missing a party that has my fiance attending?" she asked herself.

In Canterlot inside one of the houses were the two sisters, Sunshine Smiles and Moonlight Raven. They saw a letter materialize out of thin air, startling them. Curiously, they opened the envelope and read the letter. After reading it, the sisters smiled, as Sunshine spoke, "Oh my gosh, we're going to a harem party by invite of the Dragon King!" Sunshine cheered, while hugging her sister.

"Whoa, that means he considers us members of his harem." Moonlight realized.

"I know! We're definitely going!" the brighter sister clapped her hands.

Elsewhere in Canterlot, the three mares Swoon Song, Fond Feather, and Dear Darling galloped to the center of Canterlot squealing, "Girls, did you get one too?" Swoon Song asked.

"I did. Did you?" Fond Feather asked Dear Darling.

"I did!" she cheered, "We're going to a harem party with Spike!" they sighed lovingly together.

At the Tasty Treat, Saffron Masala was on a break, until a letter appeared before her. She read the contents and smiled, "Papa!" she cheered.

Coriander came over, "What is it, Saffron?"

"Get someone else to cook tomorrow. I'm taking my day off." she smirked while holding the invite close.

At a recording studio, Sapphire Shores, and her backup dancers were practicing some moves together, until her invite appeared before her, "What the?" Sapphire wondered, before addressing the dancers, "Take five girls!" the dancers went on break, as Sapphire read the invite. She smiled, and spoke to herself, "Ooh-wee baby! I ain't missing this party. Especially if my favorite guy's gonna be there."

At the spa, Lotus Blossom and Aloe had checked their mail and saw a new one suddenly appeared, "Goodness where did that come from?" Aloe asked in shock.

"Let's see who it's from." Lotus said, as she opened the envelope and the two read it.

When they finished Aloe spoke, "Sounds like a gathering we should attend."

"Agreed, sister. Maybe we can find some more test subjects outside Spike." the two blushed.

In Cloudsdale at the Wonderbolt training camp, Spitfire and Fleetfoot were keeping track of their recruits, until a letter appeared before them, "Where'd that come from?" Fleetfoot asked.

"I don't know, but let's find out." Spitfire said, as she took the letter and opened it so the two could read the contents.

The two smiled, as Fleetfoot asked her superior, "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think I am," Spitfire admitted, before blowing her whistle making the recruits stop their laps and lined up orderly, "Listen up, cadets! Tomorrow you will be taking lessons from Soarin, while Fleetfoot and I attend an important gathering. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am!" they answered.

"Good." Spitfire replied, as she and Fleetfoot were eager to be with Spike again.

Somewhere in a forest by a waterfall was Treehugger resting her legs inside a running stream. She opened her eyes and spoke, "The vibes are telling me I'm gonna be getting something in a moment," a letter appeared before her. She smiled seeing she was right, before reading the message. She spoke to herself, "Now this is making my vibes flow smoothly."

Deep in another forest was the hut of Zecora who was busy mixing herbs and other ingredients, until a letter appeared before her, "Oh, a letter for me? Who could it be from? I must see," she opened it and read the print before smiling, "A most gracious invite from my dearest Spike, this is something I most certainly like." she raised her brows a few times.

Finally at Canterlot Castle, Celestia and Luna were at their thrones, until a message poofed before them. They read it as Luna spoke, "What do you think, sister?"

"Well, it would be rude of us to not attend, don't you think?" Celestia asked.

"Agreed. So we should go."

"Yes." Celestia confirmed, as the sisters smiled to themselves.

* * *

The very next day at Spike's place, Spike and his girls were waiting for his guests from his world, until a portal opened and Twilight came out in pony form and using her magic to open said portal. With her was Rara, who spoke, "Portal travel is so cool."

"Rara!" Applejack called, as the two best friends embraced.

"It's good to see you A.J. All of you," she said, before her eyes fell on Spike, "And it's especially good to see you." she walked to Spike and embraced him before planting her lips on his.

When they parted, Spike spoke, "I'll never tire from this feeling." Rara smiled, as the doors open and entering was Pinkie with her sisters.

"We're here!" Pinkie cheered.

Spike went over to the Pie sisters, "Maud, Limestone, Marble. Good to see you could make it."

"Pinkie instead we come, and I wanted to know what Equestria is like." Limestone answered.

"So do I." Marble added.

"And I'm curious to see what other kind of rocks I could find there," Maud finished, before pecking Spike's cheek, "And to be with you, Spike." Spike blushed.

"Ok, we're all here?" Rainbow Dash looked around seeing just about everyone was present.

"Everyone accounted for." Bonbon confirmed.

"Then let's go to Equestria," Twilight said, before turning to Pinkie's sisters and Rara, "Remember when you pass into Equestria you will transform into ponies. Just a fair warning."

"We can handle it." Limestone replied.

"Then let's go." Spike said, as they walked through the portal.

* * *

They reappeared in Equestria in their pony forms, while Spike retained his dragon form. When Pinkie's sisters and Rara appeared they saw they had been configured into earth ponies, with tails matching their hairstyles and color. Rara's coat was colored Light aquamarineish gray, Maud's was Persian bluish gray, Limestone's was Bluish gray, and Marble's was Turquoisish gray.

They looked themselves over, as Rara was the first to react, "Not bad at all."

"Well, I've looked worse." Limestone said.

"I think you look fine." Pinkie told her.

"And me?" Marble asked.

"Even better." Pinkie hugged her.

"What do you think, Spike?" Rara asked, as Spike eyed the four up noting how having pony bodies still made them look sexy.

"You girls look great." Spike voiced his approval, and they blushed.

"The others should be meeting up with us in a moment." Twilight checked the time.

"Or right now." Lyra noted.

They saw approaching was Celestia, Luna, Treehugger, Ember, Sapphire Shores, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Saffron, Sunshine, Moonlight, Zecora, Swoon, Fond, Dear, Lotus Blossom, and Aloe, "Good morning, everypony." Celestia greeted,

"Good morning, Princess Celestia. Everyone." Twilight greeted.

"It's good to see all of you this morning," Luna greeted, "Especially you, Spike."

"Aw, gee." Spike said sheepishly, as Ember embraced him first.

"You have no idea how glad I am to be invited." she said.

"Is being Dragon Lord still that boring?"

"That and I was looking for an excuse to take a vacation." she said before they kissed.

Sapphire Shores approached him, "Mm, honey you still look like a million bits." she licked her lips.

"You ain't so bad yourself, Sapphire."

"Come here, baby." Sapphire said, as she kissed Spike who returned it, while feeling her rack into his chest.

They parted, and Treehugger approached, "Being in the presence of your positive vibes always makes me feel just as good." she said, as they kissed.

"I feel the same way."

Lotus and Aloe embraced him, "Spike, it has been a long time!" Lotus cheered, as she and Aloe kissed him.

"We missed you so much." Aloe said.

"I missed the both of you too." Spike admitted.

Sunshine and Moonlight embraced him, "Thank you so much for inviting us, Spike." Sunshine began.

"We really appreciate this." Moonlight added.

"Any time, girls."

"And we got something you'll appreciate from us." Sunshine said, as she and her sister kissed Spike.

"Much appreciated." Spike answered with a blush.

Saffron approached, and kissed Spike, "Thank you for inviting me, Spike. I've been needing to take some time off from the restaurant."

"I hope your father has someone else on staff to cook."

"Don't worry, since our popularity sprung up we've hired other workers." she assured him.

Swoon, Fond, and Dear embraced him, "We appreciate being invited, Spike." Swoon began.

"To be part of your harem is such an honor." Dear added.

"And we wouldn't ask to be part of any other harem." Fond finished, as the three kissed Spike while rubbing their racks against him.

"Music to my ears." Spike answered, as Spitfire and Fleetfoot approached. Spike oin impulse stood tall like a soldier.

"At ease, Spike. You're no longer a cadet in our eyes." Spitfire said, as Spike sighed and ceased standing like a soldier.

"Thanks, I always hated standing so stiff."

"Well you won't have to be worrying about that anymore, soldier." Spitfire replied.

"We hope later on we can get reacquainted during the party." Fleetfoot nudged him.

"Oh, mercy." Spike panted, as the two Wonderbolts chuckled.

Zecora approached and the two embraced, "Nice to see you again, Zecora."

"And a joy to see you too, Spike," Zecora began, "Normally my work has kept me quite busy, but when you sent me that invite I felt quite fizzy." she kissed Spike.

Finally Celestia and Luna approached, "And how are you today, Spike?" Celestia inquired.

"Never better, Princess."

"You don't have to address us by titles, Spike," Luna replied, "We're attending this party as ourselves not as royalty."

"Can you two really do that?" Twilight wondered.

"Of course," Celestia replied, "It may be rare to, but we've done it before." Celestia said, as she and Luna kissed Spike.

Twilight looked away, "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." she told her friends who giggled.

"Well, come on, girls. Let's head over to Fleur's manor," Spike instructed, as they all started walking. As Spike looked back seeing so many sexy ladies following him he thought, 'I have more girls than I thought I did.'

'Don't you keep count?' Bahamut asked.

'I did, until I stopped not caring how many I have.' Spike thought back.

* * *

Soon enough they reached Fleur's manor in Canterlot and walked up to the place, "Dang this place is huge." Rainbow gasped.

"Not big as the castle but still enormous." Twilight admitted.

"And it looks so lovely." Rarity added.

"If Fleur wasn't a super model I would wonder how a Royal Guard would have a place like this," Spike said, as he walked up to the door and knocked.

Answering it was a stallion dressed as a butler, "Spike and company I presume?" he inquired.

"Correct." Spike confirmed.

"Please come in." He showed them inside.

They all walked in and saw how huge the foyer looked, "I feel sort of insignificant in a place like this." Marble said in worry.

"You've been fine at Spike's place." Pinkie reminded her.

"Yes, but I got to know Spike enough to feel comfortable in his home."

"Don't worry, you'll be ok as long as we're around." Spike promised, as Marble smiled and blushed at his words of assurance.

Suddenly walking down a flight of circular stairs was Fleur in a love translucent pink gown, "Madame, Spike Drake and his guests have arrived."

"Wonderful, that will be all, Pierre," she said dismissing her butler. She smiled at the group, "Spike, girls, welcome to my home." she embraced Spike before kissing him, "I'm so glad you all could come."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." he answered.

"Especially since he wants to see who you have for a harem." Rainbow quipped, as Spike shot her a look.

Fleur giggled, "Ok, come along with me into the parlor. I'll introduce you all to the members of my harem." she winked, before they followed her.

Spike was eager to see what kind of ponies Fleur had in her harem. Upon entering the parlor Spike looked in and his eyes widened, "Holy crack." he gasped.

 **(And that's the opening. Don't miss next time where Spike and his girls get to know Fleur and the members of her harem, and vice versa. See you all until then.)**


	83. Fleur's Harem

**(And we're back with my next chapter. Now you'll get to see who Fleur has in her harem and what other mares Spike can share with Fleur.)**

Spike and his girls followed Fleur into the parlor and saw all of Fleur's harem gathered together. It was as she told Spike, she had both stallions and mares for her harem. They noticed, while some of them appeared to be refined and upper class, they didn't appear to have that snobby look to them like most upper class folk.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to give a big welcome to the Dragon King reincarnation and the newest addition to my harem, Spike Drake. Also accompanying him are Princess Twilight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the rest of his harem." Fluer began.

"Welcome!" the group of ponies greeted Spike and his harem.

"Thank you all very much." Spike replied.

"Now then let me introduce you to everyone here." Fleur began bringing the group over to a unicorn stallion dressed all fancy and had a monocle over his left eye. He had a light gray coat, his mane was light azure which was the same color as his eyes, "First off this is Fancy Pants, one of the first stallions I ever met."

"Charming to meet you all." Fancy greeted them, and gave Rarity a kiss to her hand making her blush. Spike noticed this but withheld any jealousy so not to make a scene. Fancy turned to him, "The Dragon King, you and your girls are quite the talk of Equestria."

"Well, I do have a fan club." Spike admitted.

"That you do, and is quite rapidly increasing." Fancy noted.

"At this rate all of Equestria will be in my fan club." Spike joked, and Fancy chuckled.

"You've got quite the sense of humor my boy. I like that in a fellow."

"Thank you." Spike replied, feeling good he was getting on someone's good side so far.

Fleur brought them over to a unicorn mare with a pale, light grayish cerulean coat, brilliant orange colored eyes, and her mane was a combo of brilliant vermilion with light amber and light tangelo stripes, with a gradient of moderate fuchsia to moderate orchid on the shadowed side. Spike's eyes caught side of the mare's bust and thought to himself, 'She's got an F-cup like Fleur, nice.'

"This was the first mare I added to my harem, Sassy Saddles. She manages some boutiques here in Canterlot." Fleur explained.

"I'm delighted to meet all of you, especially you, Rarity." Sassy began.

"Really, me?" Rarity wondered.

"Of course, I heard all about your line of work and I must say you run quite a successful small business in your world."

"Well, I do what I can to make sure anyone is dressed to the best of their appearances." Rarity admitted.

Sassy nodded and turned to Spike, "The dragon king himself. You're even better looking than Fleur said you were."

"Did she now?" Spike turned to Fleur who smiled.

"She also mentioned what you're capable of in and outside the bedroom," she whispered to him, "I may have to see for myself if they're true."

Spike blushed at the idea, until Twilight spoke up, "Let's just get through the day before any decision like that is made. Moving on." she towed Spike away much to his disappointment.

They stopped before another stallion who was an earth pony. He had a phthalo bluish gray coat, his mane was light sapphire bluish gray with light gray stripes, and his eyes were light cobalt blue and covered by a pair of purple lens sunglasses, "This is Hoity Toity, representative of the fashion world here in Canterlot."

"A great pleasure to see you all." Hoity greeted.

"Mr. Hoity Toity?" Rarity gasped, "It really is an honor, sir. I know you probably wouldn't want to talk business, but perhaps you would be interested in seeing some of my latest outfits. I could really use an opinion."

"Hmm. I have heard you do make quite attire," Hoity admitted, "Perhaps I will take you up on your offer."

"Thank you so much."

Hoity spoke to Spike, "You have quite the group of ladies accompanying you, Mr. Drake. And they look so well with you."

"Thanks, sir. I do have good tastes." Spike admitted, as the girls giggled.

"And I know your tastes will only get better what with what Fleur has to offer you." Hoity nudged him playfully, as Spike chuckled sheepishly.

As Hoity went to mingle with the others, Fleur brought over another earth pony who was a mare. She had a pale, light grayish cerulean colored coat, her mane was light gray, and her eyes were dark indigo covered by large sunglasses. She had on hand a camera and looked almost ready to start taking shots. Spike took notice of her impressive E-cup rack, and was already envisioning how it would feel in his claws.

"This my friends is Photo Finish, the most renowned fashion photographer in Equestria." Fleur introduced them.

Spike spoke up, "Hi, it's nice to-" Spike was cut off as Photo spoke in a thick Austrian accent.

"Halt that pose!" Spike froze wondering if he already got on her bad side, until she continued, "I must capture the magicks!" she snapped her fingers, and as if on cue, two stylish assistants slid in and began setting up for a photo shoot. One assistant set up some lighting which shined on Spike's face. The dragon boy didn't have time to feel blinded, as the other assistant started applying make up to his face. One enough was applied to Spike's face, the photographer started bombarding him with picture snapping right of left.

"What the hell yo!" Spike cried, as the flashes from the camera was blinding him.

Photo began ranting, "Yes! Yes! Be the Dragon King! Walk like the Dragon King! Talk like the Dragon King! You are the Dragon King!"

"Make it stop!" Spike cried.

Photo finished snapping pictures, "Enough! You go!" Photo Finish barked at her two assistants, who took the lighting equipment and left. Photo spoke to Spike, "I shall have these developed and given to you asap. But I hope you don't mind if I keep some copies for myself," she smirked, "I go!" she ordered, before dashing away to join the other ponies.

Most of Spike's harem was lost for words over what happened, until Fleur spoke, "So sorry you had to see that. When Photo finds something photogenic she won't pass up the moment to capture it on picture."

"Are you all right, Spike?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Those flashes nearly blinded me," he groaned while stumbling around, "Now I think I'm starting to see spots." he started moving away from the girls.

"Spike, be careful." Twilight warned him, as they tried to help him.

Spike tried to see if he could take one of their hands, but his claws landed on something else, 'What's this?' he thought, 'Feels big and soft.' he squeezed the unidentified objects and heard a moaning sound. Suddenly his vision started coming back to him and he saw standing before him was a short earth pony mare with a light amberish gray colored coat, her mane was pale, light grayish cyan and light opalish gray, and her eyes were light cyan. Spike noticed the mare looked a tad timid and embarrassed, before he looked down seeing he had both his claws on her impressive E-cup breasts.

The two stared at each other in awkwardness, before Spike pulled his hands off her and panicked, "Sorry! I'm so sorry! I couldn't see where I was going! Flash photography doesn't sit well with me."

The girl who was blushing spoke softly in a timid manner, "Oh, it-it's ok. I mean, you didn't hurt me at all."

"Really?" Spike asked, as the girl looked at him trying to smile.

Suddenly Fleur and the others walked over, "You ok, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, A.J."

"Luckily your hands landed on something you liked." Rainbow joked and laughed.

"Rainbow, don't be rude," Rarity scolded her before turning to the mare, "Ignore Rainbow Dash. Sometimes her sense of humor can be very brash."

"It's ok, no harm." she answered.

Fleur walked over to the girl and spoke to Spike, "Well, Spike, I see you've met another of the mares in my harem. This is Ms. Coco Pommel, a costume maker here in Canterlot."

"You make costumes?" Rara asked.

"Yes. I also like to put together theater performances in various parks." Coco explained.

"Sounds like a lot of work." Marble said.

"I like someone who works hard." Limestone admitted.

"I just like to help those who need it." Coco said smiling, and suddenly found her head being smothered into Fleur's bosom by Fleur herself.

"That's my precious Coco for you. Always looking to help others." she cooed, while nuzzling her chin into Coco's mane.

"Fleur." Coco said with a muffled voice.

Spike watched in envy, and thought, 'How can a pony so small have such an impressive rack?'

Coco was finally released from Fleur's rack and spoke, "It's lovely to finally meet you and your harem, Mr. Drake."

"Hey, call me Spike."

"Ok, Spike. You've all done so much for Equestria I feel honored just to be near you."

"We hear that a lot." Rainbow admitted.

"If you'll excuse me." Coco said, as she left to join the others. Secretly she smiled to herself and blushed.

Fleur then spotted one of her stallions who was an earth pony, who had a light gold coat, his mane was moderate orange with light amberish gray tips, and his eyes were colored moderate harlequin. She walked over and spoke, "Feather, darling, come introduce yourself to our guests.

"Sure, Fleur," he answered, "Nice to meetcha. Name's Feather Bangs. If there's a lady swooning I'll always be there to catch ya." he winked. Suddenly Swoon, Fond, and Dear couldn't help but swoon, while Spike rolled his eyes and spoke.

"Ok, how long have you been prepared to say that?"

"I was gonna say it before the day even began." he answered.

"And I thought my brother considered himself a ladies man." Fluttershy told her friends.

"You'll have to excuse, Feather Bangs," Fleur began, as she held him close, "He may talk a big game, but in actuality when it comes to talking to a pony he gets so nervous. It's so adorable." she put an arm around Feather.

Feather blushed and turned to the older mare, "Fleur, not while there are girls present!"

Most of Spike's girls giggled at Feather's reaction, while Spike himself crossed his arms and smirked while feeling amused, "Big talker, huh?"

"So conversing normally with a girl isn't my strongest point, but, hey, Fleur's been helping me in that field." Feather admitted.

"And how is that working out?" Bonbon inquired.

"Oh, it's great. Although I still sometimes have cold feet when talking to a new girl I just met, it's better than when I first started out."

"He fainted the first time he met me." Fleur gossiped to the girls.

"You caught me by surprise." Feather Bangs argued.

"I did, did I? Well, how about when you had a nosebleed that rushed like Neighagra Falls when I asked you to be part of my harem?" Fleur teased.

"What?" Spike asked with a laugh.

"Fleur, you can be really mean sometimes," Feather said, "Excuse me, while I go grab a drink." he left before he could be embarrassed any further.

"He sounds romantic." Swoon admitted.

"Yes, but still no one could be as romantic as Spike." Dear said, as she and her two friends sighed lovingly at Spike.

Celestia spoke, "I must say, Fleur, you've gathered quite a group of ponies for your harem."

"Well, like Spike says, I only pick the best." Fleur quoted Spike, as the girls giggled.

"So who else have you got in this harem of yours?" Sapphire asked.

"Well, follow me," Fleur brought them to a unicorn stallion wearing glasses. He had a moderate gamboge colored coat, his mane was pale yellow with streak of white, and his eyes were brilliant violet, "Everyone meet Trenderhoof, a traveling writer in Equestria."

"Please call me Trend." the unicorn stallion greeted.

"So you're a writer?" Pinkie asked, "What kind of things do you write?"

"I write about all the amazing places I travel to in Equestria," he began, "My skill is taking the mundane, simple, and unappreciated and making it into something relatable to other ponies."

"So you can turn just about any place into a place worth visiting?" Applejack asked.

"That's right, my dear farm pony," Trend nudged her, "Why I bet I could convince many ponies to visit places they wouldn't dream of going to, like the Dragon Lands for example."

"Good luck with that." Ember scoffed.

"Don't doubt my way with words, Dragon Lord."

Sapphire spoke, "He actually has a good point. Trend here with his writings made Las Pegasus a major tourist destination and with discovering Trottingham cuisine, thus making it fashionable."

"Thank you for reading my book, Ms. Shores."

"Please call me, Sapphire." she answered.

"And Spike I'd be interested in exploring your world so I can write about it. Maybe even convince some ponies to try and check it out themselves."

"Then you're gonna have a lot to write about," Ember warned him, "Speaking as one who visited there myself, there's a lot to take in."

"Ember's right." Sapphire agreed.

"Now I really want to visit it."

"We'll talk about it." Spike said, as he and Trend shook on it, before the writer pony went to join the others.

"Fleur, well ain't ya gonna introduce me now?" came a voice with a western accent similar to A.J's.

Walking over was an earth mare with a very pale yellow coat, her mane was two shades of moderate crimson with pale, light grayish crimson eyeshadow, and her eyes were light pistachio. In her hair was a yellow headband with cherries on it, and on her left cheek was a beauty mark.

The two ponies embraced like close friends, while Spike watched as the new pony's bust about the size of Applejack's and Rara's press into Fleur's own large rack. When the two broke the hug, Fleur addressed her friends, "Everyone meet Cherry Jubilee, owner of Cherry Hill Ranch."

"So you like cherry's huh?" Vinyl asked.

"Oh, I do. Been growing them since I was a filly."

"Well, I like cherry's," Spike admitted, "They're quite delicious."

"You, handsome, have good tastes." Cherry said, as she put an arm around Spike making him blush.

"Uh, thank you." he answered, as he felt the side of her breast press into his arm.

"When Fleur told us we was havin' ourselves this harem party, I was just ecstatic," Cherry continued, "Especially when she told us who our guests would be. To stand before a group of heroes of Equestria, royal figures, and celebrities is such an honor even for a pony like me."

"Well, no need to feel formal." Luna assured her.

"Yeah, we're just here to be ourselves." Ember added.

"Just like how Spike got us to learn to be ourselves." Sapphire put in.

Cherry turned to Spike, "You really know how to make a girl feel like being just herself, don'tcha?"

"I try."

"You try for sure." Cherry said, as she spoke, "I'm gonna go check on my cherry's and make sure they haven't been eaten already." she left.

"A cherry farmer, huh?" Applejack asked.

"I don't settle for just those of upper class, Applejack." Fleur replied.

Fleur then looked over at an earth mare with an Indigoish gray coat, her mane was pale, light grayish amaranth, and her eyes were pale, light grayish cerise. She overheard the pony counting to herself, "Five, six, seven, eight..."

"Who do we appreciate?!" Pinkie cheered interrupting her.

Fleur giggled, "Practicing your numbers, Prim? I didn't know you were so numerical."

"I am counting the number of seconds you are late with introducing me, Fleur. You know how I hate lateness." the pony named Prim answered.

"Of course. My friends I'd like you to meet Manehattan's well known Fashion Critic Prim Hemline." Fleur introduced them.

"How do you do?" Prim greeted respectively.

"A pleasure, ma'am." Twilight greeted.

"A pleasure indeed." Rarity agreed.

Ember whispered to Limestone, "Jeez another fashionista. You think she has a major thing for those types?"

"Hey, Spike has a major thing for a certain type as well." Limestone reminded her.

"True."

"So you also are involved in the world of fashion?" Sunset asked.

"That's correct. Where there's fashion I will be there to critique it without mercy." she said, while crossing her arms under her F-cup rack.

"Wow. Merciless." Pinkie shivered.

Spike spoke up, "Well, I'm delighted to meet you, Ms. Hemline as I am with any member of Fleur's harem."

Prim smiled, "I can tell how honest you are, and I won't deny it's a pleasure to meet all of you as well. I confess I was surprised to have heard that you agreed to be part of Fleur's harem."

"Well, we compromised so it worked out in both our favors." Spike spoke, as he and Fleur smiled at each other.

"Quite so. I look forward to talking with you all later." Prim said, as she went to talk to Hoity and Photo.

"Oh there's so many ponies here I can talk fashion with." Rarity sighed in joy.

"Yeah good for you," Rainbow said dryly, "Wish there was some pony here I could relate to."

"Ha-ha!" came a cheer, as they saw swinging around by grappling hook on the ceiling was a pegasus mare dressed in explorer garb and pith helmet. She had a light gold coat, her eyes were moderate rose, and her mane and tail were multiple shades of gray and black. She landed before them, "Oh, yeah!"

"Daring, must you always swing around my home by grappling hook?" Fleur sighed.

"Hey, you know me, Fleur. I live the adventure life."

Rainbow and Spike stared at the pony in shock for different reasons. Spike looked between the new pony and Rainbow Dash feeling as if he was seeing double. Only difference was this new pony had a DD sized rack. Rainbow Dash suddenly went into a fangirl craze, "Ohmygosh-Ohmygosh-Ohmygosh-Ohmygosh! You're Daring Do!"

"Obviously." The pony named Daring Do confirmed.

"Daring Do?" Spike asked, before realizing it, "Isn't she the explorer character in that book series you love so much?"

"Yes, but you're real?" Rainbow asked the explorer.

"Real as they come."

"So do you work with the author A.K Yearling by telling her your adventures, and she writes them?" Twilight inquired.

"Not exactly."

"Go ahead Daring, you can tell them." Fleur beckoned her.

"Tell us what?" Applejack wondered.

"The truth is, I'm Daring Do, and A.K Yearling." Daring confessed.

"Wait a minute, you write your own adventures?" Twilight asked in shock, as Daring nodded, "My mind is blown."

"That is so awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"Why have two identities, though?" Sunshine wondered.

"Helps me separate the publicity from both sides."

"Both sides?" Moonlight wondered.

"Yeah. As Daring Do I handle all the fans and admirers for my work and any enemies I make while out on a job," she began, "But as A.K Yearling I handle the press and media when it comes to my works. Balances out publicity for both my identities."

"Doesn't anypony ever ask for a meeting with both your identities?" Saffron inquired.

"Occasionally, but I always have an excuse to give for the other depending on who I am when being asked."

"Clever." Twilight admitted.

Daring turned to Spike and Rainbow, "So Rainbow Dash is it, I take it you're a fan of my work?"

"Only the biggest fan in my world." she answered.

"Which isn't much considering next to nobody knows of her books." Pinkie noted.

"Regardless." Rainbow argued.

"Well, it's always nice to meet a fan. Especially one who lives for danger like I do." Daring admitted.

"You bet I live for danger." Rainbow confirmed.

The explorer turned to Spike, "And the Dragon King himself. Word is you're just as popular as I am." she smirked.

"Well, my popularity varies on which side you're looking at."

"You have a fan club that's rapidly increasing like my own. I know which side to look from."

"Yeah, the girls of his fan club love him, while all enemies we encounter hate his guts." Pinkie explained.

"Thank you, Pinkie. We all needed to hear that." Spike said in sarcasm.

Daring chuckled, "Take it from me, when you got a lot of baddies who want you for dead you just brush them off and believe you can handle them."

"And Spike can certainly handle himself." Applejack assured.

"Indeed." Fleur agreed, as she stood close to him, putting a blush on his face.

"Well, I'm gonna grab something form the buffet. Catch you in a bit." she left via grappling hook again.

"Does she always travel like that?" Rara asked Fleur.

"Only when she wants to be her daring self," Fleur giggled. She looked across the room seeing three more ponies, "And there are the last of my harem. Come I'll introduce you."

They walked over, as the group got a good look at the three ponies. The first was an earth pony stallion who had a light orange coat, moderate sap green eyes, and his mane was brilliant raspberry, light rose, and brilliant cornflower blue done up in a curled fashion. The second was a unicorn mare with a pale light grayish apple green coat, light purplish gray mane, and light cerulean colored eyes. Finally the third pony who was a pegasus with incredibly long sexy legs. She had dark grayish violet and violet gray hair done up in twin braids held by little bat elastic bands, moderate persian blue eyes. As always Spike took a good look at the two mares and ho sexy they looked in their own ways, before identifying their busts rank, 'The unicorn's a D-cup, and the pegasus is an E-cup. Totally awesome.'

Fleur spoke, "Starstreak, Lily, and Inky. Nice to see you three."

"And a joy always, Fleur." the stallion known as Starstreak answered, as the three ponies embraced her.

"This party is literally perfect." Lily spoke like a valley girl.

"Yeah, but is the guest of honor and his group here?" Inky asked sounding deadpan like Maud and Moonlight."

"Right over here, Inky," Fleur showed them, "Spike, girls, this is Starstreak, Lily Lace, and Inky Rose. Three fashion designers I met when I attended the Couture du Future Fashion Contest last year."

"So you three design outfits too?" Rarity asked in joy.

"Yup." Inky answered.

"Though what sort of style do you specialize in?" the unicorn inquired.

Starstreak answered, "Well, Ms..."

"Rarity."

"Rarity, I'm not interested in what's already been done. Only what will exist... in the future!"

"The future?" Applejack asked.

"Correct. I think ahead of what has been done already and what will be the next biggest thing. Two steps ahead of what is already in style, catch my drift?"

"Quite so." Rarity agreed.

"Like in chess being two steps ahead of your opponent." Twilight added.

"Perfect metaphor example, Princess." Starstreak commended her.

Lily spoke, "When I design I look for inspiration from anything around me. Like in my last outfit before that I heard a bird singing literally the most beautiful song I'd ever heard! And I wanted to capture not so much the bird's song exactly but more like how the wind carried the bird's song!"

"Sounds like you got my kind of senses." Treehugger admitted.

"I think it's a beautiful idea." Sunshine said with a smile.

"And what about you, Inky?" Rarity asked the Goth pegasus.

"I like the dark look. It's simple."

"Really, I'd never figure that out." Pinkie joked to Spike and they chuckled.

"I actually like it dark too." Maud admitted.

Inky raised a brow, "Do you now?" Maud nodded.

"And so do I." Moonlight assured.

Spike spoke, "I like dark stuff to. It's mysterious and unsuspecting."

"Exactly what I go for." Inky gasped, "You really have good tastes, Spike."

"So is this all of your harem, Fleur?" Celestia inquired.

"Quite so, Celestia." Fleur confirmed, "And now that we're all acquainted let the party truly commence!" Spike and his girls cheered along with those of Fleur's harem.

Spike thought, 'I can't wait to get to know each of Fleur's girls.' he grinned with erotic thoughts.

 **(And that's for this one. Now that Fleur's members have been identified, next time learn how they each met her and then Spike gets to know Fleur's mare's personally.)**


	84. Double the Harem

**(And hello again to all my friends and followers. I hope you all had a good holiday and hope to have a good new years as well. Here's where Spike and the girls get to know more about Fleur's harem and have some extra fun later.)**

Spike was mingling with some of the guys of Fleur's harem, and spoke up, "So each of you were wooed by Fleur, or did you actually woo her?"

Fancy spoke up, "Actually I was taken in by her heroism."

"How so?" Spike asked.

"It was a few years back, I was just coming home from attending a dinner party," the monocle pony began, "But upon passing an alleyway I was jumped by some pony bandits looking to loot me. Not exactly trained in self defense there wasn't much I could do. But then Fleur appeared and using her royal guard training bested those hoodlums. Unfortunately, she herself got a bit roughed up as well. So I took her back to my place where she could clean up and heal. Afterward we started to get to know each other and had been tight since then."

"And how did you take it when you discovered she was going to build up a harem of stallions and mares?" the dragon asked.

"At first I was flabbergasted, but then again a lady has her desires as does anypony. Course I don't have to tell you that." he winked at Spike who felt sheepish.

"Right. So what about the rest of you? Hoity?"

Hoity Toity spoke, "Well I happened across Fleur when she was modeling awhile back. The outfit she wore was absolutely beautiful, but especially since it was worn by her. When the fashion show was over I was fortunate enough to catch her before she left. We got to know each other over some tea, and eventually we hit it off."

"The dress she was wearing at the show was one of my creations," Starstreak boasted, "While I was fitting her for it, we got to talking and she said how she loved my outfit ideas."

"Fitting her for it?" Spike asked, "Then that means you saw her stuff?"

"Well, I wasn't really supposed to actually fit her into her outfit, but she insisted I do it."

"Well, awesome for you." Spike commended him.

"Yeah, awesome," Feather Bangs said, as he spoke to the dragon, "First time I ever met Fleur was when I moved to Canterlot. I was actually looking into becoming a pop star performer. I just needed to find someone willing to sponsor me. But I also wanted to try romancing the ladies, of course a lot of them were so stuck up they weren't even looking at me. But then I saw Fleur who actually faced me. I thought I could make a good impression so I used the old Feather Bang charm to woo her." he nudged Spike.

"Right." Spike replied dryly.

"But I didn't think it would work too well. I mean when she started talking to me, I felt so nervous I thought I was going to throw up." Feather continued.

"Thank goodness that didn't come to pass." Hoity Toity said in relief.

"But Fleur calmed me and helped me with my problem. For the first time I actually felt calm while talking to a mare without needing to act all cool and stuff."

"And when she asked you to become part of her harem you had a big nosebleed." Spike finished, leaving Feather Bangs embarrassed.

"Yeah that happened. Fortunately I recovered from that, and she is currently helping me find a sponsor to help me on my quest to stardom."

"Well, here's hoping you make it." Spike raised his drink to Feather and drank from it, "So how about you, Trend?"

"She actually happened across me in Joe's Doughnuts," the author began, "I was just casually enjoying some crullers and coffee, until she came over while holding my latest novel about the beauty of Applewood with its Swimming Pools and Movie Stars. She started talking with me about how I manage to turn anyplace into somewhere worth visiting, and I tell her I try to put myself into the hoofs of those who already live there and see it through their POV."

"You must be really open minded, huh?" Spike asked.

"Indeed I am." Trend confirmed, "When the day came she asked me to be part of her harem, I was nothing but overjoyed to be asked. Especially from a mare like her."

"Well, it's nice to see you guys can share her without getting into squabbles."

"Yes, question now is can the same be said for you?" Hoity asked, while lowering his sunglasses a bit.

"Totally. I may have passion for girls, but even I know when I can share. She may be part of my harem, but I'm also part of hers as well."

'It's a miracle you're willing to not take Fleur all to yourself.' Bahamut thought.

'Believe me, I'm using all the will power I have to keep myself from doing so.' Spike thought back.

* * *

Meanwhile the girls were getting to know the mares, with Rainbow, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot speaking to Daring Do, "So you and Fleur actually crossed paths on one of your adventures?" the Rainbow haired pegasus girl asked.

"Yeah. Apparently she was at the same lost city as I am to retrieve something. We both ended up crossing paths against the villainous Dr. Caballeron. It was a team effort to keep him from acquiring the artifact. I met a lot of mares in my travel, but something about her really captivated me. I mean for somepony who looks more like the modeling type, her training as a royal guard really impressed me."

"After seeing up close what she can do, I won't deny it." Rainbow replied.

"That's for sure." Spitfire agreed.

"When I became part of her harem, I learned she was still full of surprises be it as a fighter, and in the bed." Daring smirked.

"Well, if you think she's something. You should see how Spike is in the sack." Fleetfoot challenged.

"Is he really that good?"

"Better than good. He's awesome." Rainbow assured her.

"And that's saying something." Spitfire finished.

Applejack was by the buffet talking with Cherry Jubilee, "So you help your family run an apple farm?" Cherry asked A.J.

"You betcha. Ya won't find anyplace back where I'm from who sells apple products better than my family." A.J proudly stated.

"You and I are quite alike, Applejack," Cherry continued, "We both take pride in our family produce, and are looking to share it with all sorts of others."

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Cherry," A.J smiled, "So how'd you end up part of Fleur's harem?"

"It was actually at a party she was at," Cherry began, "I was hired to deliver cherries to the ponies hosting. Fleur was sampling some of the cherries I brought out and she was very taken by them. We started talking about how I've been growing cherries my whole life and all the stuff I make with them. She even offered to taste test some of my new ideas, and she loved them all. She was different from the other upper class folk in Canterlot. She cared about the work I do and the effort I put into it."

Applejack spoke, "Same with Spike. He respects what I do, and the hard work and effort that goes with it." The two smiled, and continued to explore the buffet.

Fluttershy and Photo Finish were walking around and getting to know each other, "So you're actually the photographer who takes all of Fleur's pictures?"

"Ja. When it comes to capturing da magicks, Fleur is just the pony for it," Photo began, "Sometimes I even invite her back to my place for some private photo sessions." Photo raised her brows.

"Oh, my." Fluttershy gasped while blushing.

"You know you look like you can have da magicks inside you too. What would you say to becoming my newest photo model?"

Fluttershy looked nervous before answering, "Thank you, but I'm going to have to pass on that."

"But imagine the possibilities." Photo tried encouraging her.

"I'm imagining already." the shy girl answered before letting out a cute sneeze.

"Even your schneezes are graceful!" the photographer declared, as she continued to try and persuade Fluttershy who kept rejecting the offer.

Pinkie and Sunshine were currently getting to know Coco, "Wow you really helped put together a lot of plays." Pinkie began.

"Yes. I wanted to do something for the community. You know give something back."

"Well, I think it's a great thing to do." Sunshine said.

"Thanks. In fact I met Fleur at one of the plays."

"Ooh, how?" Pinkie wondered.

"She actually attended, and after the performance came back stage to talk to me on how well I designed the costumes," Coco began blushing, "She truly found my work to be amazing. Better than other ponies I tried pitching my ideas and such to."

"Sounds like you fell for her there." Pinkie grinned while nudging Coco.

"Well not right away, but the more shows she kept attending and coming back to see me did lead to us seeing how much we truly care about each other. So I guess that's what led to me joining her harem." Coco blushed.

"What a beautiful story." Sunshine smiled.

Rara was currently talking to Sassy Saddles while siting down, "So you were the first mare Fleur made a move on?"

"Well, made a move on me is a bit much. We both had the same idea." Sassy answered.

"How did that happen?" Rara inquired.

"Fleur happened into one of the boutiques I manage, and as I was selecting and helping her try on some dresses something inside me and her ignited and we had to satisfy our urges, so we made out in the changing room."

"Wow. Just like that?" Rara asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and it wasn't the first time. I've never been one to look at a mare the way you'd look at a stallion, but there was something about he that was so..."

"Alluring?" Rara guessed.

"Yes, that's the word. We've done it so many times we had to think of other ways of seeing each other. So that was then Fleur decided to build a harem composed of stallions and mares." Sassy explained.

"How did you take it?"

"Well, I didn't think it'd be possible. But she proved me wrong and see how nice it's grown."

"I see. When Spike asked me to become an honorary member I was just as shocked," Rara confessed, "But seeing A.J and all her friends happy to be with him he had to be something special than I first thought. Now I'm proud to be part of his harem." she smiled.

"Amazing what love can do to a pony, isn't it?" Sassy smiled, as they stood close together.

"Yeah." the pop star agreed.

Rarity, Twilight, Maud, Moonlight, Swoon, Fond, and Dear were speaking with Prim, Inky, and Lily, "Forgive me, Prim, but I never would've imagined a pony like yourself to become part of ones harem. Let alone a mare's." Rarity began.

"I admit it does feel unorthodox, but the more I watched Fleur model the more some spark inside me ignited and I just had to see her," Prim explained, "Luckily for me she also felt the same. So I wouldn't have to worry about looking like one of those obsessed ponies."

"We sometimes try to make sure not to look like that ourselves." Twilight admitted.

Swoon spoke to the two fashion designers, "So the both of you also had Fleur model your outfits?"

"You bet, she seriously looked so gorgeous." Lily answered.

"I liked how mysterious she looked in my own designs." Inky said.

Moonlight looked through some of Inky's designs in a magazine, "Given how you make them and how she looks, I can agree."

"We're lucky that such a mare find us good enough to be part of her harem." Lily admitted.

"We all feel the same about being a part of Spike's." Maud replied.

"And to think it never would've happened if not for Twilight." Rarity held her close.

"Oh, Rarity." the young Princess said feeling embarrassed.

"Rarity does bring up a strong point," Celestia agreed, as she and Luna approached, "It's because of you, Twilight, Spike was reborn as a dragon and who has found his way into each of our hearts."

"I can't imagine any of our lives without him." Luna added.

"Yeah, me too." Twilight smiled in agreement.

Fleur whistled, "Attention, all," Everyone present turned their attention towards the hostess, "First off let me just say I am overjoyed to see you all getting along so well in your own ways. But as you cans ee the day is drawing to an end. So I suggest we all enjoy a nice wash up."

"Wash up?" Spike asked himself before thinking, 'Wash up means bath. And bath means I get to see some more naked bods. This day just keeps getting better.'

* * *

The next thing Spike knew, he and the guys were in a large bath with a wall dividing their side and the other side where all the girls were. Spike pressed his back against the wall frowning and grumbled, "I swear the cosmos hates me sometimes!"

"What are you complaining for?" Starstreak asked, as he washed up.

"What do we need a dividing wall for if we're all one big happy conjoint harem?" Spike asked his fellow men, "I was hoping this would be a chance to see some all natural goodness."

Feather Bangs who was close to Spike replied, "I agree with Spike. We got introduced to so many new girls, and we can't even bathe with them."

Fancy chuckled, "Oh, you boys are so young and desperately need the company of the opposite sex."

"I'm a dragon with a passion for ladies, it's essential to me." Spike replied.

"And I'm a pony with raging hormones, so sue me," Feather added, before turning to Spike, "So, Spike, have you actually managed to sleep with all of your harem?"

Spike lowered his head, "I'm ashamed to admit I have not."

"Who haven't you?" Trend asked curiously.

"Well there's Sunshine, Moonlight, Swoon, Dear, Fond, Saffron, Lotus, and Aloe." he listed.

"You mean you actually slept with the Royal sisters?" Hoity asked in shock.

"Yeah. And those two are cougars, as are the rest of my girls."

"Even Fleur?" Feather asked.

"Uh-huh. How long have you guys been getting action with her?" the dragon boy inquired.

"Quite a couple times a week depending on her mood." Fancy answered.

"My boys!" Spike chuckled, as he drifted closer to sit with his fellow men.

"Guys like us really do have it going on." Feather said.

"All true." Spike agreed, before he heard moaning, "Wait, you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Starstreak asked, until Spike shushed him.

"It's the girls." Spike went to the wall pressing his ear to it.

"Please, Pinkie, don't hold me there so tight!" Coco moaned.

"But they're so bouncy and soft!" Pinkie cheered.

"Oh!' the girl moaned.

Spike's eyes widened, "Yes, this is more like it." Spike said, as Feather listened in with him.

On the other side of the wall were the girls washing up as well, and Pinkie was currently fondling Coco's rack, "Pinkie, please I don't know if I can take it." Coco moaned.

"Come on, you love it!" Pinkie smiled, before grinning, "Or would you prefer Spike doing it?" she teased.

Coco blushed, "I-I..."

"Now, Pinkie, don't go teasing my adorable mare like that," Fleur said as she floated over and took Coco into her embrace, "You know she is very sensitive." she stroked her hair.

"I still don't understand why we can't have Spike here on our side with us?" Rainbow asked.

"He needs to associate with the guys of Fleur's harem too, Rainbow." Twilight answered.

"Oui, besides tonight is going to be something special for us." Fleur added.

"Special?" Moonlight wondered.

"What do you mean?" Saffron asked.

Fleur smirked and winked, "That'll be for later, for now let's just relax and unwind."

"My thoughts exactly." Rarity nodded, as she relaxed next to Lotus Blossom and Aloe.

Swoon, Fond, Dear, Moonlight, and Sunshine who were close to each other whispered amongst one another, "You think Fleur plans on having us all..." Fond began.

"I think she does." Swoon gasped.

"We're gonna sleep with Spike." Sunshine smiled brightly.

"Whoa, this is gonna be so great." Moonlight said smiling as well.

"I know." Fond agreed, as everyone continued to enjoy their bath.

Pinkie who decided to have some more fun, stuck her hands into the water, and suddenly it came to life in the form of multiple tendrils that ensnared all the girls, "What's going on here?!" Ember demanded.

"Who's doing this?" Prim flailed around.

"Pinkie!" The elements of Harmony shouted.

"Just giving everyone here the experience of a lifetime." Pinkie grinned, before manipulating the water to fondle and massage their bodies.

"Please, not again!" Coco cried.

"This feels wrong, and yet right." Sapphire moaned.

"I know." Rara moaned as well.

As the girls moaned grew louder and louder, Spike and Feather Bangs who continued to listen in started looking red and aroused, "Something awesome must be going on back there." Feather said, while fanning himself.

"I know," Spike agreed, and thought to himself, 'Good old Pinkie.'

* * *

That night, Spike who was wearing a robe was walking down a hall in Fleur's place before stopping at a door, "This is the room Fleur told me to come to. But where's everybody else?" he shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came Fleur's voice.

Spike opened the door and stepped inside. To his surprise he saw it was a huge lovely bedroom with the motif being white. His eyes trailed to a bed about the size as the one at his place, and atop it were all of the girls from Spike's and Fleur's harem plus the royal guard model as well. Each of them were in lingerie that showed off their lovely figures and curves.

Spike backed away a bit in shock at the sexy sight before him, "I don't believe it, but my super erotic fantasy has finally come true."

"Evening, Spike." Twilight greeted him.

"How're you feeling?" Fleur asked sweetly.

"Words cannot describe how I'm feeling right now." he answered.

"Then say nothing, and get up here." Sapphire Shores ordered him.

"Aren't the guys joining us since this is a conjoint harem thing?"

"Yes, but I dismissed them for this. Or rather Fancy suggested you be the one to enjoy all of our company tonight. As a form of trust among male harem members so to speak." Fleur explained.

Spike smiled and thought, 'Fancy, I owe you for this.'

"So you comin' up or what?" Limestone asked.

Spike removed his robe to reveal he was already in his boxer shorts, "Coming up!" he ran to the bed and jumped onto it, "Oh, yeah this is comfy."

"I'm glad you feel that way." Fleur began.

Spike looked around while once again enjoying the sight of all his harem members in the near buff, while also enjoying the sight of his other members who he had yet to sleep with. He turned to Fleur's mares and knew he was truly going to be enjoying himself tonight, "So ladies, who's ready for some loving?" he asked with excitement.

Sunshine and Moonlight took position before him, "Since we haven't been with you like this before I think it's fair we should get first shot with you."

"Agreed. After all we're big fans of yours." Moonlight added.

"Fine by me," Spike agreed, and the two sisters each began making out with Spike, while he took the time to feel up their busts. He thought to himself, 'These two are quite the tag team. Almost feels like I'm making out with an even younger version of Celestia and Luna.'

'So hot and passionate.' Sunshine thought between her kisses with Spike.

'I've never felt anything so good against my lips before.' Moonlight thought, while making out with Spike.

When they parted, the two substituted for Aloe and Lotus, "I know we've been together in a situation like this before, Spike." Aloe began.

"But this time, we're here as lovers." Lotus said, as the two each gave Spike a kiss.

"I don't mind how you're together with me, as long as we're together." Spike answered, as the two smiled and rubbed their busts against him, making him pant in enjoyment. Spike wrapped his arms around the two keeping them close.

Once they finished, Spike was dog piled on by Swoon, Fond, and Dear, "We've had so many dreams about being with you like this." Dear began.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one here who dreams of stuff like that." Spike replied.

"Come here, handsome." Swoon said, as she took her kiss from Spike who returned in and began feeling her breasts up, making her moan.

When they parted, Fond took next shot, "I'm ready if you are."

"Bring it." So Fond kissed Spike while rubbing her body against his.

When they finished, Dear finally took her turn, "I hope I can appease you like my friends did Dragon King."

"I have faith in you." he answered, as they made out.

Upon finishing their make out, Saffron crawled up to him, and spoke, "You know my father would probably kill you if he found out about this."

"That's why we're keeping it between us, ok?" Spike asked, and Saffron nodded before they made out.

Spike fondled Saffron's rack, as the girl thought, 'I've never felt such a good feeling before in my life. His claws know just the right spots.'

The two parted, and Spike looked ahead seeing Fleur and the mares of her harem before him. Fleur spoke holding Coco close, "I think you should start with Coco here. She has been thinking about you a lot today."

"Has she?" Spike looked to Coco who blushed wile trying to avoid eye contact.

"Yes, but allow me to get her started." Fleur began as she started kissing Coco's neck, while using her right hand to fondle Coco's right breast.

"Mm, Fleur." she moaned.

"Don't you worry, I'm just getting you all ready for Spike." Fleur cooed, while nuzzling her cheek.

Spike watched Fleur put moves on Coco, and was getting stiffer than usual, 'Girls making out. I'm in total paradise.' he thought.

After Fleur teased Coco enough, the girl crawled over to Spike, "Be gentle with me, Spike."

"Gentle is what I'm all about." Spike answered.

"That's right." Fluttershy assured.

"Until he goes all out." Rainbow added with a laugh.

Coco pressed her lips against Spike's and started kissing him. Spike fondled her rack during the make out earning moans out of the the youngest of Fleur's harem. The more they made out, Coco started deepening the kiss, much to Fleur's and her mares surprise, 'Wow. Coco is truly going all out. She certainly has come a long way since she joined my harem.' Fleur thought.

The two parted, and Coco spoke while blushing, "I look forward to being part of your harem, Spike." she admitted.

Spike smiled, and wrapped his arm around her and stroked her hair, "I'm looking forward to it too." he replied.

Coco returned to Fleur's side, before Daring Do went to him, "If you're as awesome as Rainbow Dash said you were, I really need to see it for myself." she began.

"You want me, you got me." Spike replied, as the explorer draped herself over him, while making sure her body was perfectly pressed against his.

"Mm, I love your body." Daring rubbed his torso.

"I love yours to." Spike replied, while rubbing her breasts.

"No one aside from Fleur has ever touched me there before."

"I can believe it," Daring started kissing Spike's neck, as he panted, "Oh yes, that's the spot.

Sunset spoke to Twilight, "He's really enjoying this, isn't he?"

"This situation has his two favorite things. Women and boobs." the princess replied.

Daring move from kissing Spike's neck to kissing his lips, which he returned with no second thought. When they parted, Spike spoke, "How was that for you?"

"Rainbow Dash wasn't exaggerating about you for sure." Daring smirked, as they had one last kiss.

Spike saw Photo Finish crawl up to him, "So you ready for a round?" the dragon asked.

"Ja. This is will indeed be a new form of da magicks." Photo agreed, as the two started making out.

As they did so, Fleur went over to Bonbon, "It's nice that you allowed Spike to share the mares of your harem, Fleur." Bonbon said.

"Merci, Bonbon." Fleur replied, and suddenly was embraced by the spy.

"You've always been so selfless when it comes to others. That's what I really love about you." Bonbon added, making Fleur blush before Bonbon planted her lips upon hers. Fleur closed her eyes and kissed Bonbon in return. When they parted, the spy pony continued, "You know I'll always love you, Fleur."

"And I shall always love you too." Fleur added, as they embraced.

Back with Spike, he and Photo finally parted, and the photographer spoke, "That was definitely a new type of magicks!"

"I'll say." Spike agreed.

Prim suddenly took Photo's place, and spoke, "Right on time for my turn."

"You really are a punctual, gal."

"Naturally," Prim replied, as she took Spike's head and held it to her bosom, "I heard from Fleur you like this particular treatment."

"This is good." Spike admitted, as he nuzzled into Prim's soft bosom.

"I'm glad. I like it too," Prim said, as she stroked Spike's spines. She eventually lifted his head up and took his claws planting them on her breasts, "I wanna be felt up here like you've done to the others."

"As you wish." Spike replied, as he massaged her rack.

"Mm, oh that feels so good," Prim moaned, "You'd make for an excellent masseuse."

Lotus spoke up, "We feel he would to."

"With the way he's given us massages before he really knows what to do." Fluttershy added.

After Prim got her breasts massaged, she pulled Spike into a kiss and they began making out. When the two broke, Spike spoke up, "That was some intense stuff."

"Agreed. I'm glad Fleur brought you into the harem." Prim replied, as Spike smiled at her.

"Feeling's mutual." they had one last kiss, before Prim went back and taking her place was Cherry Jubilee.

"Well, handsome, ready for a heapin' of fun?" she asked.

"Bring it." Spike answered.

So Cherry and Spike engaged in a passionate kiss leading to a full blown make out, with both rolling around trying to get on top, until Spike finally pinned her down still keeping lip contact. He began groping her breasts making her moan through their kiss. The girls watched this and knew Spike was letting his dragon urges out slowly, "You think he's going to be all right?" Sunshine asked the girls.

"Spike will be fine." Twilight assured her.

"What about Cherry?" Coco asked in concern.

"She'll be ok, as long as she satisfies Spike." Celestia answered.

When the two broke, Cherry spoke, "Wow. I haven't had a passionate make out like that in awhile. Felt good."

"Glad you enjoyed as much as I did." Spike said, as they kissed again.

Spike watched as Sassy got behind Spike and held him close with the back of his head pressing into her rack. She laid her head on top of his and draped her arms down his torso, ""I haven't done this with a new boy in a long time. This ought to be exciting." she said, before kissing Spike's neck.

Spike panted from how sultry she sounded, before she got up in front and buried his head into her bosom. The dragon thought in bliss, 'I never want to leave this beautiful paradise.'

Sassy pulled him up and proceeded to kiss him as their tongues wrestled. They made out with passion, as Spike began feeling up Sassy's whole body. When they broke their kiss, the girl spoke, "Oh that took me back to the days I used to just make out with Fleur in changing rooms."

"Thank you for that hot visual." Spike said, feeling stiffer than ever.

Inky crawled to him, and spoke, "I may not be showing it, but I really am feeling turned on right now."

"Maybe I can make you express it more outwardly." Spike suggested.

"How?" Inky wondered.

"Just let me work my magic, girl." Spike answered, as he began feeling up Inky's long legs seductively.

Inky started moaning, "Oh, I've never felt this good before."

"You have quite a pair of legs, Inky."

"Thanks. Aside from my breasts I do get a lot of compliments on my legs. Though which do you prefer?" she inquired.

Spike not wanting to be asked such a question diverted from it, "Let's just say I don't play favorites when it comes to the parts of the female body."

"Good to know," Inky started undoing the braids in her hair letting it flow down her back which only intensified her darkly gorgeous appearance, "What do you think of this look?"

"That's a good look for you, you should try wearing it more often."

"I'll keep that in mind. Now give me a kiss so I can see just what the others say about it being special."

"Yes, ma'am." Spike answered, as he began kissing Inky who returned it, 'Wow. For a pony who's just as apathetic as Maud and Moonlight, she is truly passionate when like this.' he thought.

'I've never felt this good before, not even with Fleur or the other mares or stallions.' Inky thought.

When they parted, Spike spoke, "So, what'd ya think, Inky?"

"I feel so happy." she smiled a bit awkwardly.

'Not one to smile happily, I see,' Spike thought to himself, 'We'll work on that.'

Finally Lily Lace went over to him, "After watching you with all my fellow mares I literally have to get my pent up tension out in the sexy way."

"I love the sexy way." Spike answered, as Lily started rubbing her body against Spike.

"You're seriously so toned and muscled. But I shouldn't be so surprised given who you are." she drew circles on his chest.

"Well, I didn't always have this kind of upper body strength. Aside from being granted some of it when I became a dragon I also had to work to gain the rest."

"And it all paid off." Lily noted, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

Spike meanwhile slunk his claws to her chest to feel her up and thought, 'I've never gotten so much breast action in one night. This is an all time time record.'

'He's so gentle in that spot I can't even put it into words.' Lily thought while enjoying the pleasure.

After breaking free, Fleur spoke, "All right ladies you've gotten a taste of what Spike is like in a mere make out, but now we're all going to see how he can handle everyone of us."

"Us included." Twilight said on behalf of the girls in Spike's harem.

"Oh, yeah." Ember said eagerly.

Spike looked around seeing all the girls were surrounding him like a pack of tigers over a piece of meat. He winced and thought, 'I hope my stamina combined with Pinkie can hold out with this entire battalion.' And soon the ultimate pleasure began.

* * *

Many hours later, all the girls laid around the bed fully naked and passed out tired. In the center was Spike laying down with his eyes wide, and said to himself, "Snips and Snails will never get this lucky. But man I almost ran out of stamina there."

"And yet you were still able to satisfy us all." Twilight said, as she and Fleur were lying on both sides of Spike wide awake like him.

"That counts for so much." Fleur added.

"I know. After tonight I think I can truly call myself a harem king."

"So does that mean you're going to stop looking for candidates?" Twilight inquired.

"Doubtful. You know a dragon's passion is infinite. Still I got enough for now."

"Indeed, and my harem and I will be there should you ever need anything." Fleur nuzzled against Spike.

"As will I and the rest of the girls." Twilight finished, as she nuzzled with him as well before the two mares kissed him.

"Goodnight, Spike." They said together.

Spike wrapped his arms around them, while looking around at all the other mares, "Goodnight, girls." he said, before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tirek's lair, the centaur villain was at his throne, until a guard walked in. The guard like the others had a lizard-like body with a beast face that had tusks. He wore armor and carried a spear, "My Lord, the three you asked for have arrived." he bowed his head.

"Good. Send them in at once." Tirek ordered, as the guard left the chamber.

Then the doors open and flying into the room were three sirens. One had a yellowish-gold scaled body, the second had a light purple and moderate mulberry scaled body, and the third had a light cerulean and moderate cornflower blue body. What all three had in common was they had a red gemstone in their chests. The three presented themselves, as the yellow one spoke, "Lord Tirek, you summoned us?"

"Yes, I have. Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk, better known as the Dazzlings." Tirek addressed them.

"That's us." Sonata smiled brightly.

"So what would the big bad lord of evil want with us?" Aria inquired.

Tirek got down to business, "As of late I have lost two of my loyalest followers due to betrayal on their part. Now I see the need to recruit new followers who I can trust to remember where their loyalties reside and can get the job done. Which is why I summoned you three in particular."

"We're listening." Adagio replied.

"You have something that my enemy cannot resist. Beauty, allure, and sexiness." Tirek grinned.

"We have all that and more." Adagio boasted.

"And you'll need it to seduce the boy who has foiled my plans and the plans of my former partners." Triek growled, while clenching his fists.

"Don't get your horns in a knot," Aria calmed him, "Just tell us who we need to seduce?"

"Spike Drake of then human world, and the Dragon King's new vessel."

"Hmm, sounds intriguing," Adagio smirked, "Very well, Lord Tirek, you have our word we will do all we can to seduce the boy and when he is at his most weakest state deliver him to you."

"I will hold you three to it." Tirek replied.

"Well, girls, if we're going to the human world, we better put on our more gorgeous appearances." the three sirens flew in a circle before they began glowing. Suddenly touching down to the floor were three teenage girls.

Adagio now had big poofy hair colored orange with gold highlights. Aria had purple hair with turquoise highlights done up in pigtails. Finally, Sonata had cerulean hair with dark blue highlights done up in a ponytail. To further their sexiness outside their hot outfits, Adagio had a DD bust, while Sonata had a D cup, and Aria had a C cup.

"I love this form, I feel so hot." Sonata hugged herself while pressing her bust together.

"Well, I think you're not." Aria replied rudely.

Sonata frowned, "You're just jealous because I have bigger boobies than those tiny peaks!"

"You take that back!" Aria shouted as they started a petty fist slap fight, until Adagio clonked their head together.

"Owie!" Sonata groaned while rubbing her head.

"Will you two idiots get it together?!" Adagio snapped, before looking up at Tirek, "I assure you this will not interfere in our mission."

"For your sake it better not." Tirek warned them, "Now go." The Dazzlings left the throne room, as Tirek once again felt confident enough that this new tactic would put an end to Spike and the girls.

 **(And that's the chapter. Spike has had the time of his life with not only his but Fleur's harem as well, but now Tirek has recruited three girls who he feels can bring Spike to his knees. See you in 2018.)**


	85. A New Trio in Town

**(And welcome to 2018, followers. Hope you're ready for some more action and excitement with the Dragon King and his bevy of beauties.)**

One morning in Equestria's hospital, stone Edge was lying in a hospital bed playing a hand held video game. Ever since Spike underwent his Berserk Dragon mode and accidentally attacked him he had been recuperating in the hospital. Octavia would visit him every day even when he was comatose. But that morning, he was about to receive a different visitor.

Walking into his room was Nurse Redheart, a voluptuous pony nurse who spoke to him, "Mr. Edge, you have a visitor to see you."

"You might as well just say Octavia is here, Nurse." Stone replied.

"Actually, it's someone different." she replied.

"Different? Who?" he wondered.

Poking their head into the room was Spike who smiled, "What up man?"

"Spike?" he asked.

"Hey, man, how're you doing?" Spike asked, as he entered.

"Oh, peachy. Considering I took a pounding blow from you when you were out of control." Stone explained sarcastically.

"Completely and totally my bad." Spike apologized.

"So Twilight told you the details?" Stone asked.

"More or less."

"Well, I'm just relieved to see you're back to normal."

"Thanks. So how's it been here? Bored out of your skull?" Spike asked.

"Not necessarily. I have all the video games I can play and all the naps I can take." Stone relaxed.

"How's the hospital food sitting with you?"

"It's not so bad. At least it's edible. And the nurses here give excellent sponge baths." Stone smirked.

"Sponge baths?" Spike asked, as he already began fantasizing about sexy pony nurses giving him one of those. He spoke to Stone, "You are so lucky."

"Hey, maybe you'll get injured and need to be hospitalized. Then you'll have a shot." Stone suggested.

"I don't know if it'd be that worth it." Spike said having second thoughts.

"So how's the action been with you as of late?" Stone wondered.

"Stone, have I got a story to tell you." Spike smirked. Stone looked intrigued.

So Spike told Stone of the harem party he and his entire harem of girls attended. Spike boasted proudly about how he got into bed with not only his harem, but the girls of Fleur's harem as well. Needless to say, Stone was flabbergasted at what Spike told him, "Spike, how are you still able to move after all of that? Normal men wouldn't be able to walk for days if they had an orgy that big."

"Normal men don't have my kind of stamina combined with Pinkie Pie's." Spike reminded him.

"Touche," Stone admitted, "So now that you've succeeded in that dream, what's next for you?"

"Just the same, woo ladies, fight villains, and have nothing but fun." Spike declared.

"As expected of you." Stone chuckled.

"So according to Octavia you'll be out of here soon." Spike noted.

"Yeah. I got to get back into shape first chance I get."

"And yet, when you slack off you're still in better shape." Spike said dryly.

"Right." Stone chuckled sheepishly.

"Well, I'll leave you to your own things. I got to get back myself."

"Cool. I'll see you and the others when I'm discharged." Stone said, as Spike left.

* * *

Back in the human world, Spike was flying the skies as his dragon self just to get in some exercise. He did a few dives before laughing to himself, "Nothing beats a good fly. After this I think I'll head back to the ground and grab myself a bite."

Suddenly his dragon ears twitched as he heard the sound of singing, and quite beautifully too. He looked down at the ground and asked himself, "Where's that beautiful melody coming from?" he got closer to the ground, and ended up landing in the forest outside the city.

Spike resumed his human mode and started trekking through the forest following the beautiful sound. Bahamut however was weary of this, "Spike, be careful. You don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Don't worry, I got my eyes peeled for any danger." Spike assured his partner, as he made his way through some bushes.

He finally got out of the bushes and found himself at a river, but that was not what caught his eyes. Spike saw standing in the river were three teenage girls in two piece bikinis splashing each other playfully while vocalizing. It was the three siren girls Tirek had hired, but Spike didn't know about that. Adagio's bikini was colored in a mix or yellow, red, and orange, Aria's was a mix or purple and violet, and Sonata's was a mix of blue, aqua, and arctic blue.

"A trio of hotties." Spike gasped in shock. He watched in delight, as the three girls splashed around and having fun. He especially enjoyed the sight of their racks bouncing every time they moved.

With the Dazzlings, Adagio whispered to the other two, "He's here. Right on time."

"Wicked." Aria smirked.

"Ooh, I'm so excited!" Sonata beamed.

"Quiet, Sonata," Adagio ordered, "Keep it together."

Sonata nodded, as Adagio was about to put their plan into motion. She spoke up, "You can come out of hiding!"

Spike jerked back when he realized he'd been spotted, "Oh, man what do I do?" he asked, before hearing Adagio call out to him again.

"It's all right. Don't be afraid. Please come here." she beckoned him.

Bahamut spoke to his partner, "Spike I have my concerns about all this."

"I understand, Bahamut. If they try anything suspicious I'll be out of there." Spike answered, before walking up to them.

"Hiya." Sonata greeted.

"Hey," Spike greeted back, "Uh, sorry if it looked like I was spying, because I wasn't. I just overheard your singing and I really enjoyed it."

"Oh, you heard us?" Adagio asked curiously.

"Yeah. You three got some set of pipes." Spike admitted.

"We've been told that a lot." Aria replied.

"So what's your name?" Sonata inquired.

"Spike Drake. And who're you three?"

"I'm Adagio Dazzle."

"Aria Blaze."

"And I'm Sonata Dusk." Sonata smiled cheerfully like Pinkie Pie.

"Well, nice to meet you three, but what're you doing all the way out here?" he wondered.

"Could ask you the same thing." Aria retorted.

"I was on a nature walk, what's your reason?" Spike inquired.

"Just felt like relaxing and enjoying the serenity of nature." Sonata answered.

"Well, can't blame ya for that. It is peaceful out here." Spike admitted.

"That's right, we find nature relaxing and takes the stress away from us," Adagio began, while unaware of Aria sneaking up behind her, and started to undo her bikini top. The top started falling and almost exposed her breasts, had she not quickly caught it by holding it to her chest. Sonata and Aria giggled, as Aria held her hands over her mouth to suppress her giggling, "Aria!" Adagio scolded, before looking back at Spike with a laugh of her own.

Spike watched as he started getting stiff below the belt, and thought to himself, 'Jackpot Central.'

Adagio finally had Sonata retie her top, and stopped holding it to her chest, "Sorry about that, Aria's just so mischievous, aren't you?" she asked her through gritted teeth.

"Of course." Aria smirked.

"Hey, you doing anything right now?" Sonata asked Spike.

"Well, not really."

"Then how about coming back to town with us for a bite?" she offered.

"I am actually famished." Spike admitted.

"Great. Let us go change and we'll be right with you," Adagio said, as they walked over behind a bush, before Adagio popped her head up, "And don't think about peeping on us." Spike winced, as Adagio pulled her head back down.

Behind the bush, Adagio spoke to Aria as they changed, "Aria, what the hell was that about?"

"Just trying to spice the dragon boy up, Adagio." Aria answered smugly.

"A warning would've been appreciated." Adagio glared firmly at her.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Aria asked still acting smug.

Soon the three were dressed and came out from behind the bush, "Come on let's go." Sonata said, as she linked arms with Spike, and Aria did the same with his other arm. The four walked off, while Spike being Spike was really loving this attention.

* * *

Later on, Spike and the trio were at a taco place enjoying some delicious tacos, "Mm, so delicious." Sonata said, as she downed one.

"You really love tacos, don'tcha?" Spike noted.

"It's only one of the best foods there is." she answered.

"Won't deny that. So you three new to this city?"

"Indeed, just flew in for the summer." Adagio explained.

"Well, you girls sure know how to pick a vacation spot. How long do you three plan on staying?" the boy inquired.

"As long as we feel like." Aria answered.

"So tell us, Spike, are you into anything?" Adagio asked.

"Oh, the usual stuff, comics, video games, movies, music." he listed off.

"Music? Any particular genre?" Sonata wondered.

"I'm kinda all over the place with that. But I do like the pop star kind."

"Do you now?" Adagio asked.

"Yeah. You know Countess Coloratura? I actually met her back stage."

"Well, lucky you." Aria replied.

"Yeah, but your know your voices back there were beautiful. Are you looking into that kind of work in the future?" Spike wondered.

"Well it is something we like to think about." Adagio answered.

"And we do sing from time to time." Aria added.

"Hello, we do it all the time," Sonata began, "It's how we get others to do things for us."

Adagio and Aria glared at her, while Spike asked, "Excuse me?"

Adagio butted in, "What she means is we love singing for others they can't get enough of us."

"Right, what she said is what I meant." Sonata replied.

"You're kinda weird." Spike said bluntly.

"I am?" she asked feeling hurt.

"That's ok. I like weird." he admitted.

"Really?" Sonata asked happily.

"Yeah. I mean what's wrong with being a little weird?" he asked rhetorically.

"Thank you." Sonata smiled.

Adagio cleared her throat, "So, Spike, would you be interested in hearing a few more musical numbers?"

"Really? Well, sure I'd like that."

"Girls, sing." Adagio instructed, as they once again began vocalizing.

Spike listened to their singing once again feeling moved by it, but suddenly he started feeling strange as he leaned in closer to them. He was unaware of green wisps of energy were swarming around him before entering his eyes making them glow on and off green. He was in such a trance he couldn't even hear Bahamut calling out to him, "Spike! Spike, don't listen to them! Cover your ears! SPIKE!" but it was no use. Spike removed the medallion and pocketed it. Suddenly he heard his ell phone ring. He looked at the I.D reading Twilight's name. Without a second thought he denied the call, just so he could continued listening to the girls sing for him.

* * *

When evening came, Spike was walking up to his house before going inside. Upon entering he saw his housemates in the foyer looking worried, "Spike, do you have any idea how late it is?" Twilight asked.

"Is it late? I didn't realize it." Spike replied.

"We tried calling you, but you never answered any of our calls or texts." Pinkie added.

"Must not have heard it." Spike answered.

"Where were ya, Sugarcube?" Applejack asked in concern.

"I was out. No big deal."

"We were worried something might've happened to you." Fluttershy said feeling just as concerned.

"Well, I'm fine, as you can see." he said sounding pretty annoyed.

"What've you been doing since you went out on your exercise flight?" Rarity wondered.

"That's my business." Spike answered in a rude tone.

The girls gasped at his tone, "Spike, that wasn't nice." Lyra said.

"Yeah? Well, it's been a long day. I'm turning in." he was about to walk away, until Twilight stopped him.

"Hold it right there, mister. I don't know where this sudden attitude has come from, but it doesn't sit well with any of us." she scolded him.

"Well, excuse me, Princess," he answered sarcastically, "I don't have time to deal with you all. Goodnight!" he went upstairs to his room.

The girls watched him looking beyond confused, "What was that about?" Rainbow asked the girls.

"I don't know. He's never behaved like that before." Twilight said feeling just as surprised.

"Especially not to us." Rarity said feeling deeply concerned.

Outside the place and watching from afar were the Dazzlings. Adagio spoke to her partners, "Hope you had fun girls, because this is just the beginning. We'll continue to toy with him before we ultimately break off his friendship with the Elements of Harmony."

"Yeah, but you got to admit it was fun hanging out with him all day, wasn't it?" Sonata asked.

"It was amusing." Aria admitted.

"I agree being in his company felt good, but remember we have a job to do." Adagio reminded them.

"I understand. Sonata replied, as the Dazzlings headed off.

 **(And there you go. The Dazzlings have wormed their way into Spike's mind, and he doesn't even realize it. Don't miss next time, guys.)**


	86. Dazzling's Deception

**(And welcome back everyone. Been awhile but I'm still in the game. Now is when the Dazzlings continue to work their charms on Spike, while the girls get worried.)**

One night in the human world, the Dazzlings were speaking to Tirek via communication spell, "How goes your progress?" the centaur inquired.

"All is going well, Lord Tirek." Adagio answered.

"We've been draining up on his energy and luring him further away from the girls the last four days." Aria explained.

"Of course, the affects of him being hostile towards them wears off by morning." Sonata noted.

"But it's just as good. Otherwise they'll grow more suspicious if he acts too hostile in their presence." Adagio finished.

"Just make sure the dragon boy is brought to me." Tirek warned them.

"You have our word, boss." Aria promised.

Their communication with Tirek ended, as Adagio spoke, "Well, soon enough we'll have the boy completely under our spell."

"But then that means we won't be able to hang out with him like we've been doing." Sonata noted.

"We know that." Aria replied.

"But that won't be any fun," Sonata whined, "I mean these last four days have been some of the best days we've ever had."

Adagio and Aria shared a guilty look, as Adagio spoke, "True. I mean getting to know Spike has been very enjoyable."

"Yeah. And it's not like we even had to hypnotize him to actually get him to like us." Aria agreed.

"Do you think maybe we should call this whole deal off with Tirek?" Sonata asked.

Adagio and Aria were in shock, as Adagio spoke, "Sonata, that is the most asinine thing to suggest!"

"Do you seriously wanna back out of a deal made with Lord Tirek?" Aria asked rhetorically.

"You know he would be most unforgiving of us if we went back on our word." Adagio reminded her.

"I know, but doing this to Spike feels wrong." Sonata voiced her opinion.

Her two sisters sighed, before Adagio spoke, "Come on, let's go back." they left.

* * *

The next morning at the Drake mansion, Spike came down and went into the dining room seeing his girls were having breakfast, "Morning." he greeted them.

The girls looked to Spike feeling worried, "Morning, Spike." Fluttershy said nervously.

Spike looked around in confusion, "What's going on?"

"You're seriously asking us what's going on?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, because I don't get what all the avoidance is all about."

"Spike, these past four days you've been staying out later than ever and coming home giving us the cold shoulder." Twilight explained.

"We try to talk to you but you just ignore us." Rarity added.

"Then when we try to get any closer you talk to us like we're your enemies." Pinkie put in.

"And by next morning you act as if what happened the night before never happened at all." Applejack finished.

"Really? I can't really remember that part." Spike rubbed his head in confusion.

"Are you really sure you're ok, Spike?" Bonbon asked.

"I feel fine. Nothing out of the ordinary with me." Spike answered.

"Has Bahamut noticed anything different in you at all?" Twilight wondered, as she noticed he wasn't wearing his medallion to allow the dragon king to communicate with them.

"He hasn't." Spike answered.

Deep in Spike's mind, Bahamut spoke, "You can try to ignore me all you want, but I know something is not right with you, Spike. Those girls you've been seeing these last few days have brainwashed you!"

Spike ignored Bahamut and spoke, "Anyway, I got some stuff to do so I'll catch you girls later." he took off.

"Spike!" Twilight called, but he had already left.

"Girls, "I'm worried about our dear Spikey-Wikey." Rarity voiced her concern.

"I know. Something is wrong with him, but he won't tell us." Twilight said.

Bonbon sighed, "I should've done this after the first night. I'm gonna go investigate."

"But, Bonbon, if you get too close, Spike could sniff you out in dragon form or not." Fluttershy warned her.

"Not to worry, I have a special atomizer formula that can cover my distinct scent so Spike won't sniff me a mile away." she explained.

"Still, it's risky, Bonbon." Lyra warned her.

"But it may help us in finding out what's wrong with Spike." Sunset replied.

Twilight nodded, "Bonbon, do what you need to do." Bonbon nodded, and hurried off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Spike was out and about looking around, before spotting the Dazzlings at the park, "Adagio! Aria! Sonata!" he hurried over.

The trio looked up and smiled, "Hi, Spike!" they greeted him.

He stopped by them, "How're you three this morning?"

"We're Fab-O!" Sonata smiled happily.

"What she said." Adagio replied.

"So got any plans?" Aria inquired.

"As it so happens, yes. Would you three care to join me?"

"Delighted." Adagio answered, as the three followed him.

Later the three were enjoying ice cream while on a bench, and Bonbon was sneaking around in a disguise composed of sunglasses, a cap, sneakers, jeans, and a pink top. She peeked through a bush and saw Spike with the Dazzlings. She gasped quietly, before speaking into a recorder, "11:20 A.M, I, Special Agent Sweetie Drops have made visual contact with subject Spike Drake. He appears to be in the company of three girls whom I've never seen around here before."

Back with Spike and the Dazzlings, the boy spoke, "You know, girls. You're lucky to have each other."

"Say what?" Aria asked.

"Where did that come from?" Adagio wondered.

"It's just these last few days I've been hanging out with you three I noticed you three squabble a lot. And forgive me, but they always seem to be over petty reasons." he said, as the trio looked sheepish. Spike suddenly smiled, "But petty reasons or not, I know in the end you three care about each other no matter how much you get on each others nerves."

The three looked at each other and smiled, "Well, you're right on that." Adagio admitted.

"I mean, some of my house roomies do butt heads with each other over plenty of things from time to time. But it doesn't change the fact how they feel about each other And more so, my two best buds half the time envy mean and might actually think about killing me in my sleep if ever driven to it. Though despite that, we're still tight buds in the end."

"Shouldn't all friends?" Sonata asked.

"Uh-huh," he sighed happily, "Talking with you three sure is great, girls. Thanks for coming into my life."

Suddenly the three were stricken with guilt, as Adagio spoke, "Oh, don't thank us. Really."

Spike was confused by what Adagio meant, until dark portals opened up all around them, "What the?" he gasped. Suddenly emerging from the portals were lizard warriors with pig faces carrying halberd spears.

Bonbon who was watching this was equally shocked, "Oh, no."

Spike got off the bench and looked around them, "Don't worry, girls. I'll protect you all."

The Dazzlings looked guilty, as one of the guards spoke, "I wouldn't wanna waste your time protecting them. After all, they brought us to you."

"What?" he asked, before looking over at the Dazzlings, "Girls?"

"This was our mission." Aria explained with a sigh.

Spike was so confused, as another soldier spoke, "All right, dragon boy, you're coming with us."

Spike frowned, "The hell I am!" he assumed his dragon form and got ready.

"Attack!" one guard called, as the others charged at Spike.

Spike used his martial arts training to protect himself from the guards, only to suddenly feel dizzy, "What's happening?"

The guard spoke, "You're losing your strength. No doubt due to the power the Dazzlings have been assimilating from you these last few days. Must've been quite a meal hasn't it, girls?" The Dazzlings guilt only got worse. The guard turned to the others, "Grab him."

The guards surrounded Spike and restrained him with chains. They began marching for one of the portals, as Bonbon ran over, "Spike!" she tried to stop them, only for three guards to shove her away and watched as her love was taken into the portal by the guards and the Dazzlings, "No! I have to warn the others!" she got up and hurried back to the mansion.

* * *

Meanwhile Spike woke up from his drowsy state, to see he was in a dungeon bound in chains, "What gives?!" he demanded.

"You're in my domain now," came a familiar voice, "Midnight Castle to be precise."

Walking out from the darkness was Lord Tirek himself, while the Dazzlings were behind him trying not to make eye contact, "Tirek." Spike gasped.

"Yes. So nice to finally meet you face to face, Spike Drake." Tirek smirked.

"If you don't let me go I'm gonna tear both those horns off your head and stick them straight up your-!" he was cut off by Tirek.

"Empty threats from a powerless dragon, and you have no idea what I'm capable of," he turned to the Dazzlings, "And as for you three," he began sounding angry, but finished pleasantly, "You've done well."

"Please, don't mention it." Sonata said, as the three looked to Spike who looked back at them feeling betrayed.

 **(And there you go. The Dazzlings have succeeded in capturing Spike and bring him to Tirek, but it doesn't look like they're proud of it as much as they thought. Don't miss next time where they girls have to find Spike and rescue him. See you then.)**


	87. Escape Tirek

**(And we're back with the next part. Will the girls save Spike from Tirek's clutches, and what of the Dazzlings? Stay tuned.)**

At the Drake mansion, the girls were just lounging around doing there own things, until Bonbon burst in looking exhausted, "Girls!" she panted, while dropping to her knees.

"Bonbon!" Lyra cried, as she and the girls ran to their friend and brought her to the sofa to sit down and rest.

"What happened?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, you look like a mess." Rainbow added.

"Spike," she panted, "He was captured."

"Captured?!" the girls asked in shock.

"By who?" Rarity asked.

"These lizard men. Portals appeared and they just came out and attacked."

"What was Spike doing?" Fluttershy wondered.

"He was meeting three other girls."

"WHAT?!" Pinkie shrieked.

"I don't believe this." Applejack said in disbelief.

"Worse is they were in on it." the spy explained.

"In on it how?" Sunset inquired.

"One of the guards mentioned they were assimilating energy from Spike these last few days."

"Assimilating? So more power stealers or something?" Vinyl asked.

"I guess so. The guards and the girls took Spike through a portal and vanished." Bonbon finished.

"Anything specific about these girls?" Twilight asked hoping for some kind of clue.

"I noticed all three were wearing red gemstone necklaces that shimmered a lot."

Twilight began pondering, "Red gemstones, assimilating power..." she gasped.

"Twilight?" Sunset asked, only for Twilight to run for the library, and the others followed her.

They entered the library wing, and saw Twilight pulling out a book and skimmed through it, "Here we go."

"What'd you find?" Rarity asked.

"This," she showed them a picture of the Dazzlings in siren form, "Those girls are actually sirens. Beautiful but dangerous creatures who had the power to charm ponies with their music. But to maintain this power, they had to feed on the negativity and distrust of others. The more of this negative energy they consumed, the stronger their voices became, and the farther they could spread their dark magic."

"So that's what they've been doing to Spike!" Applejack gasped.

"And why he's been acting so hostile afterward." Rainbow added.

"We got to find him!" Pinkie cried.

"How, we have no way of finding out where the portals lead to." Bonbon said.

"No. But we have a locator spell," Twilight replied, "With it we can locate Spike no matter where he is. But we'll need something personal of his."

"Like a pair of boxer shorts?" Rainbow teased, making Fluttershy blush and covered her face.

"I was thinking something less personal," Twilight answered in annoyance. She took her friends up to Spike's room and opened a drawer of his side table to find his amulet which allowed Bahamut to communicate with everyone, "This'll do."

"When Spike was brainwashed he didn't wear it knowing Bahamut would try and warn us." Bonbon suspected.

"Well, with this we should be able to track Spike better," Twilight explained, "We need to get started on the locator spell."

* * *

Meanwhile at Tirek's lair, Spike was still in the dungeon struggling to break free of his restraints, but to no avail. Tirek was watching him struggle with amusement, as the Dazzlings watched from the side, "Struggle all you want, because it won't make a difference." the centaur warned the dragon.

"When I'm back to full strength you're going to be sorry you ever captured me." Spike threatened him.

"The only thing I'm sorry about is leaving the job to capture you to failures." Tirek answered.

"Each one of your flunkies and partners thought they could defeat me and the girls. What makes you think you're so much better?" Spike asked.

"Because I am just as powerful as Nightmare Moon, Sombra, or Chrysalis could ever be."

"And how?" Spike inquired.

Tirek knowing what Spike was getting at answered, "Very well. I'll tell you the tale of what set me on this path." he used his own magic to project his memories above them.

 _"Over a thousand years ago, I came from a distant land far from Equestria. All I had was my family. My father; King Vorak, my mother; Queen Haydon, and my little brother; Scorpan."_

Spike looked at Tirek's family seeing his father was a centaur like Tirek, while his mother and younger brother were gargoyle's, "Guess you were swimming more on your dads end of the gene pool, and your brother on your mother's side. So if you were the son of a king and queen, that would make you..."

"A prince? Yes. And heir to the throne." Tirek answered, and continued.

 _"When I was about your age I was concerned with learning how to use magic. But my father refused to teach me. He could sense in me a thirst for power and that I would one day use it against him. So I sought out the hermit centaur; Sendak the Elder. He had been one of the few centaurs to travel to the land of Equestria. He taught me about magic secretly, molding me into his image, teaching me his deepest darkest secrets. Then one day I came to see him and saw he had captured a unicorn from Equestria. Stating there was no magic more powerful than the kind possessed by ponies. He wanted to extract it and make it his own, which he felt would make him an indomitable force. I wanted to learn how to do it, but he refused stating I was not ready to harness such magic yet."_

"Which is why you should listen to your instructors. No matter how much you question them." Spike added, while thinking of Stone. Tirek just continued with his narration.

 _"That night I snuck out of the castle and back to Sendaks' lair. While he was asleep I attempted to assimilate and harness the magic of the unicorn, but I was finding it very tricky to do. As I struggled to harness the magic it resulted in an explosion which trapped Sendak under debris. Quickly I fled back to the castle and not help my master. The next morning, father discovered what Sendak had done and sentenced him to the mines for life, as well as personally returning the unicorn to Equestria so that war between our sides would not happen. However, father suspected me of having a part in this ordeal and had me confined to my quarters until he had return. But I cared not what he suspected, because I had done what Sendak thought I could not do. I could feel the magic of the unicorn coursing through my veins and I wanted more of it. I got stronger and stronger until one day I was strong enough to overthrow both my parents and take over the kingdom."_

"So you wanted everything for yourself?" Spike guessed.

 _"Actually I showed mercy by sparing my brother Scorpan. He always had this fear yet loyal devotion to me. No matter how bad blood got between our family he always sided with me even when he suspected foul play. We ruled side by side for years, until we set out for Equestria to take the magic of the unicorns. I took magic after magic to feed my craving, but it was never enough. Then one day my brother just flat out requested we stop what we were doing and forget about stealing magic. I denied his suggestion and continued to do what I wanted. But then my brother sought out the royal sisters who used their alicorn magic to drain me dry leaving me powerless! I was imprisoned in Tartarus while Scorpan returned to our homeland to no doubt seize control. Before I was banished he left me his medallion so that I would always remember him."_

Spike noticed the golden triangular medallion around Tirek's neck. He then spoke up, "So how did you get involved with starting up this little legion of villains?"

 _"Many years ago, I managed to escape Tartarus when Cerberus left his post. Though I was free I was weak beyond anything. So I spent a long time in hiding while recovering my strength the old fashioned way with rest and recovery. When I got enough strength back I could finally assimilate magic again, and began feeding off unicorns for their magic regaining my power slowly but surely. However, with as much magic I've stolen I was still not nearly powerful enough to take on one such as Princess Celestia. So I began allying myself with others who shared similar ideals and goals. Sombra wanted to take back the Crystal Empire, and I offered him my assistance. Chrysalis wanted to feed off love for herself and her hive. And when Nightmare Moon returned from her imprisonment I was there to lead her to joining our cause."_

"And look what happened to each of them." Spike smirked.

Tirek frowned, "You turned Nightmare and Sombra against me and captured Chrysalis! But still I should feel grateful so now I don't have to share with those three. And I should personally thank you for eliminating Grogar for me. I would've thought he'd know where his loyalties should be."

"Well, he didn't. And neither did Catrina." Spike replied.

Tirek spoke, "With you captured here I will continue to absorb more magic then ever. Soon I will be strong enough to steal more than just magic. I will take the flight of pegasi, the strength of earth ponies, the chaos magic of Discord, even the celestial magic of the princesses themselves. And your power will be a very delicious dessert." he snickered.

"You're mad with power, Tirek! And that's only going to lead you down a bad path." Spike warned him.

Tirek scowled, "You remind me of my brother. Always wanting to do the right thing like a boy scout. He may have feared and respected me, but that didn't stop him from betraying me. I'll leave you alone for now," he turned to the Dazzlings, "Coming, girls?"

"We'll be with you." Adagio answered, as Tirek left them alone.

The trio turned to Spike who scowled at them, "Stickin' around just to rub more salt in my wound?"

"Spike, we're sorry." Adagio answered with guilt.

"I bet you three are." the boy replied skeptically.

"We admit we wanted to do this for Tirek, but we started getting second thoughts." Aria explained.

"I actually felt that way before these two." Sonata said, much to her sisters annoyance.

"Well, you three got a guilty conscience too late," Spike motioned to his predicament, "So it didn't mean anything to you?"

"Not true," Adagio answered, "Even when we were attempting to dupe you we still enjoyed your company."

"Yeah. No one else would do anything like that for us." Aria added.

"Especially since we've been assimilating energy and magic in the past." Sonata said, as her sisters gave her the stink eye.

"Not helping, Sonata!" Adagio replied.

"Are you the same as Tirek, just wanting power for yourselves?"

"No," Aria answered, "We need it for nourishment."

"Yeah. Just like how changelings feed off love, we feed of negative energy and such. That's why we did what we did to you." Sonata explained.

"It wasn't personal." Adagio added.

"Well, forgive me if I do take it personally." Spike replied.

"It's the only energy we know how to live off of. We had no other choice." Aria said.

"Everyone has a choice. Just a shame you three had to make a bad choice." he dropped his head down to hide his sadness. The Dazzlings looked at each other knowing they deserve resentment, especially from him.

Bahamut thought to his partner, 'I would say I told you so, but I know you're in no mood to listen.'

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the mansion, Twilight had gathered all the ingredients to make the locator spell work. Everyone gathered around, "All right, let's get to work." she activated her magic and concentrated while everyone watched.

The dragon amulet Spike wore started glowing with her aura as it began trying to locate its owner. Suddenly it projected a portal for them, "There. This portal should lead us right to Spike." Twilight said.

"Then let's get going." Sunset said, as the girls were about to pony up.

"Hey, don't overlook me." came a voice, as Stone entered the room.

"Stone?" they asked.

"Hey, girls."

"What're you doing here?" Rainbow asked.

"I thought you'd still be resting." Fluttershy said.

"I did my resting. As for why I'm here. I felt something wrong and came right over. So what's the situation?" he asked.

"Spike's been captured by a trio of sirens working for Tirek." Pinkie explained.

"Sirens. A bad type of seductress." Stone stated.

"We just used this locator spell to hone in on his signature." Twilight explained.

"Well, if Tirek is involved I'm coming to. I need to stretch my legs." Stone said, as he drew his sword.

"Then let's go." Twilight said, as the group went through the portal.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Adagio, Aria and Sonata were as silent as Spike who stopped talking to him. Finally having enough of feeling sorry for themselves decided to prove how sorry they were. They began vocalizing which got Spike to lift his head up. He saw energy was pooling out of their gemstones and traveled to Spike entering his body. The dragon gasped as his energy returned to him. Using his dragon strength was finally able to break his binds. He looked at the trio and spoke, "Why?"

Adagio answered, "We don't expect you to ever forgive us. But at least let us do this much to show how much we regret what we did."

"Go ahead and find a way out of here. We won't stop you." Aria instructed.

"What about you three?" he wondered.

"We'll be fine. We'd rather face Tirek's wrath then have you endure it." Sonata answered.

Spike was taken aback by this, until a portal opened up. The four looked and out came the cavalry, "Girls. It's you." Spike gasped.

"Watch yourself!" Rainbow shouted, as he tackled Spike to the ground.

"We're here to spring ya, Spike!" Applejack called.

Sunset fought Adagio hand to hand before pulling her in an arm lock, "Say Uncle." she ordered.

Vinyl danced around, "Prepare to meet Dance Mistress Vinyl!" she performed her dancing kung-fu moves on Aria who defended herself.

Spike got off the ground, "Girls, stop, it's ok."

"Of course it is, because we're here to rescue you!" Pinkie declared, as she went to fight.

"No, Pinkie! I mean yes it is, but that's not what I'm getting at!" Spike tried to explain.

Sonata and Fluttershy didn't know what to do and just stood their ground, until Twilight used her magic to restrain the Dazzlings. She turned to Stone, "Grab Spike, and let's go!"

"Come on, bud." Stone grabbed Spike and held him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey! Put me down, you moron!" Spike protested.

The girls raced back for the portal, only for Spike to shout, "STOP!" everyone stopped, as Stone let Spike down. He turned to Twilight, "Let them go."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"Spike's still under their control." Bonbon gasped.

"No! I'm not under anybody's control." Spike assured them.

"Spike, these girls..." Lyra began, only for Spike to interrupt.

"I know, Lyra. But they gave me my power back."

"They what?" Twilight asked in confusion.

Stone turned to the Dazzlings, "What's your game, sirens?"

"No games," Adagio answered, "We gave him all the energy we assimilated from him."

"But why?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

"Because it wasn't worth it." Aria answered.

"We spent so much time causing trouble we didn't realize how much fun having an actual friend was. And after what we did to him, we realize losing a friend is worse than anything." Sonata finished.

The girls blinked in surprise, as Twilight asked Spike, "Are they serious?"

"Hey, surprised me too." Spike admitted.

Suddenly the dungeon door opened and lizard guards piled in, "Seize them!" one ordered.

"So much for getting in and out." Applejack said.

"Take them!" Twilight ordered, as the girls went on the attack.

Spike and Stone joined the fight, with Spike noticing Stone perform like he always did, "Guess this'll make up for all your missed days of training?"

"It'll have to do." Stone admitted.

Spike suddenly powered up in armor mode and started fighting harder. As the good guys were on a roll, Tirek stormed in looking angry, "What's going on here?!" he bellowed.

The group froze as they saw him enter, "Is that Tirek?" Applejack asked.

"Looks like it." Rainbow answered.

Tirek noticed Spike's state, "How did you escape?"

"We did it." Adagio answered on behalf of herself and her sisters.

"You three betrayed me?!" Tirek growled.

"Guess you still have bad taste in loyal followers." Aria said smugly.

Tirek growled, and was about to blast them with his own magic, only for Spike to jump in and slug him. The centaur was knocked off focus, before regaining control. HE tried to grab Spike, but the dragon dodged, "You may be big and strong, but you also appear to be slow!" Spike said, as he threw some punches at Tirek, before the villain caught his fist.

"It's not about how big you are. It's how you throw it around." he started crushing his fist.

"Spike!" The girls went into to attack Tirek, who blasted at them with his own magic.

The Dazzlings watched, as Spike, Stone, and the girls tried fighting off Tirek, "Girls, we gotta do something." Sonata said in worry.

"Yes, but what?" Adagio asked in concern.

"All we can do is assimilate energy through negative feelings." Aria reminded them.

"Maybe we can try something else. Like give them strength through our song." Sonata suggested.

"But that won't work." Aria replied.

"How do we know when we've never tried it?" Sonata questioned her.

The two looked to Adagio for her thoughts, until she answered, "We have to try." so they turned to the heroes and concentrated and began vocalizing. This time however instead drawing in energy from others, they pooled energy from their gemstones into the group.

"Hey, my power's growing." Applejack gasped.

"Mine to." Rainbow added.

"But how?" Fluttershy asked.

Spike looked back and saw the Dazzlings and what they were doing, "They're using their power to do good." he broke his fist out of Tirek's hold and punched him. The punch was strong enough to make him skid back.

"Twilight, now would be a good time to make an exit." Sunset told the Princess.

Twilight nodded, "Keep Tirek busy." The heroes used their power boost from the Dazzlings to keep Tirek back, while Twilight used her magic to project a portal back home, "Come on!" she called, as everyone retreated for the portal. Spike motioned to Dazzlings to come with, and they followed him through the portal before it closed. Tirek seeing his prisoner, traitors, and enemies escape made him scream in frustration.

* * *

The group came out through the portal and were back at Spike's place, "Oh, we made it." Stone said in relief.

"Yeah by the hair of our tails." Bonbon replied.

"Spike!" Twilight cried as she embraced him, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now, Twilight."

"We were worried about you." Rarity said.

"Sorry about that."

Rainbow turned to the Dazzlings, "Now what to do with you three?"

"I say we drown them in cake frosting." Pinkie said mischievously.

"Forget that, I say we shave them." Rainbow said deviously.

As the girls started voicing thoughts on punishing the Dazzlings, Spike spoke up, "No!" everyone turned their attention to him, "We'll let the Princesses decide their fate."

"Oh, boy." The Dazzlings sighed feeling the girls punishments sound better.

* * *

Later on, Celestia, Luna, and several guards were present at Spike's place. The Dazzlings stood before the royal siblings, while the others stood off to the side. Celestia began, "Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, and Sonata Dusk. You three are charged of manipulating and brainwashing Spike to not only make him turn on his friends, but to also deliver him to Tirek. Do you three deny it?"

Adagio sighed, "No, ma'am."

Luna continued, "Aiding one of Equestria's most notorious of villains is enough for us to banish you to the farthest reaches of Equestria."

"Yes, ma'am." Sonata and Aria answered.

"However..." Celestia continued, "Since you did the right thing by freeing Spike along with giving his strength back and aiding our subjects to help them escape Tirek must be taken into account."

"Really?" Sonata asked hopefully.

Luna nodded, and spoke, "So my sister and I have decided you three will be handed a five year sentence to Canterlot's dungeon where you will also serve community service during your time."

"Five years?" Adagio asked.

"Is that a problem?" Celestia inquired.

"No, Princess, I'm just surprised is all."

"Well, you can thank Spike here for talking us into being merciful." Luna explained.

The Dazzlings turned to Spike who smiled and nodded. Adagio spoke up, "Princesses, we accept the punishment without question."

The sisters smiled, as Celestia motioned the guards to take them away. The guards took the girls and started escorting them to the portal for Equestria. Before they did, the Dazzlings looked back at Spike, "You didn't have to do this." Aria said.

"I know I didn't. But I wanted too." Spike answered.

"So then is there any chance when we finish out time in five years we could be part of your harem?" Sonata asked hopefully.

The girls looked to Spike who began pondering before answering, "We'll see. If you behave yourselves come parole."

The three smiled, as Adagio spoke, "We'll be sure to behave ourselves."

"Good to know. And here..." Spike went up to the Dazzlings and kissed each of their lips, "For a little motivation." the Dazzlings blushed, while Spike's girls gawked. And so the guards took the Dazzlings away, as the sisters followed them.

As the portal closed, Spike turned to the girls knowing he had to make amends, "Girls, I'm so sorry. I was deceived and that led me into the clutches of Tirek. And thanks to the Dazzlings I said a lot of bad things and brushed you girls off like you meant nothing. But you're not nothing to me. You girls are everything to me, and nothing will ever make me think otherwise."

"We know, Spike." Twilight smiled.

"We know you would never mean those things on purpose." Rarity agreed.

"Especially after all we've been through." Pinkie put in.

"So does that mean we're cool?" Spike asked hopefully.

"Don't be pushing you're luck, partner." Applejack replied.

"What?"

"If you wanna get back in our good graces and out of the doghouse, you're gonna need to make a lot of effort." Rainbow said.

"I'll do anything to prove how loyal I am to you girls." Spike pleaded.

"Anything?" Rarity asked mischievously, as the other girls started sharing her idea.

* * *

The next day, Spike was running back and forth doing stuff for the girls, all while wearing a butler's outfit, "Spike, shoulder rub!" Twilight called.

"Coming, Twilight!" Spike ran to Twilight and started massaging her shoulder.

"Oh, Spike. I could use some fanning." Rarity called in singsong.

"On it, Rarity!" Spike answered, as he finished massaging Twilight and started fanning Rarity with a large fan.

"Spike, where's my cider?" Rainbow called.

"Coming right up!" Spike rushed to deliver Rainbow Dash her Apple Cider.

As Spike continued to rush back and forth to satisfy his girls, Bahamut spoke to him, 'Not so easy keeping up with the demands of your ladies after almost betraying them, is it?'

"No, but seeing them happy and satisfied is worth it. And it could be far worse than this."

"How?" the king asked.

"They could threaten to never sleep with me again." Spike feared.

"Of course." Bahamut answered dryly.

 **(And there you go. Spike learned much about Tirek and his motivations, changed three sirens, and his relationship with the girls is still strong. See you next time.)**


	88. The Unicorn Duo

**(And welcome back once again. In this chapter we'll be introduced to two new characters to help our heroes in the fight against Tirek and his forces.)**

It was one morning at Spike's mansion, and Spike and his bevy of ladies were busy tidying the place up. Today Celestia and Luna were coming by with some guests from Equestria, and they wanted the place to be spic and span. Fluttershy and Rainbow were using their pegasus wings to fly around and clean the ceilings, Applejack, Lyra, and Bonbon were washing the windows, Rarity and Sunset Shimmer were polishing everything, and Pinkie was sweeping floors with Twilight. As the two used their brooms to sweep away the dust, Twilight hummed a tune in a rhythmic fashion, "Sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep, sweep."

Rainbow hearing that groaned, "Only you Twilight could make a dance remix about sweeping."

"It's not even that catchy." Applejack agreed.

"There's gotta be something better to listen to." Lyra said.

"And I think I might know one," Came Spike's voice from the other room, "Vinyl, you know the drill."

Vinyl who had been on standby started mixing music, as Spike slid in with a small cordless vacuum and was sucking up any crumbs or such on the furniture. He began singing to Vinyl's music, "Wo! I feel good, I knew that I would now. I feel good, I knew that I would now. So good, so good, I got you!" he danced around while continuing to vacuum.

The girls started picking up on Spike's rhythm, began singing and dancing along, while still cleaning up the place. When everyone finished they posed together and finished the song, "Wow, music really does make work go faster." Pinkie said, while wiping her forehead.

"And we're right on time with it." Twilight said, as she checked the clock to see it had reached noon.

A portal opened up, and stepping out was Celestia and Luna who assumed human form, along with Stone who also assumed human form. Celestia addressed the group, "Good afternoon, everyone."

"Good afternoon, Princess Celestia." Twilight greeted.

"And how're things on your end?" Luna inquired.

"Things are looking good, actually." Sunset answered.

"Especially after what we all went through involving the sirens." Fluttershy recalled.

"But it all worked out for us." Spike answered.

"Yeah, once you finally proved how sorry you were to us." Rainbow snarked, making Spike pout from how he had to wait on the girls hand and foot to make it up to them.

"How I wish I could've seen that." Stone snickered to himself.

"So Princess, where are these special guests who will be joining us?" Rarity asked.

"Right here." Celestia motioned to the still opened portal.

Exiting out from it were two unicorns, a mare and a colt. The mare had moderate Persian blue eyes, a pale, light grayish heliotrope colored coat, and her mane was moderate purple with lighter purple and pale light grayish aquamarine highlights with a single curl. Her clothing included black shoes, purple pants with a few tears in them, a pale light, grayish aquamarine colored shirt, a black open vest over it, and on her head was a purple beanie with star symbols. Spike noticed this mare had the same curvaceous figure and bust as Twilight, which he didn't mind one bit.

The colt accompanying the mare had his eyes covered by glasses and were a gradient of dark cornflower blue to moderate cyan, and his hair and goatee were messy and colored vivid with brilliant vermillion. He wore sneakers, bluish green pants, a green shirt, and covering him was a greenish blue cloak with stars decorated on it.

"Everyone, we'd like to present Starlight Glimmer and Sunburst." Celestia introduced them.

Starlight spoke up, "It's so nice to finally meet you all."

"The Princesses have said so much about you guys." Sunburst added.

"Yeah we do have a reputation going for us." Rainbow admitted, while leaning against a wall.

"The Princesses said you two may be able to help us in our fight against Tirek." Sunset noted.

"Depends on how bad it gets," Starlight answered, "But you'll find the two of us to be very essential and resourceful in magic and legends."

Celestia nodded, "You might even say these two together could almost surpass you, Twilight."

"Excuse me?" Twilight asked in disbelief.

Rarity spoke up, "Well, why don't we all go to the parlor and have some refreshments?"

"Sounds good to me." Sunburst agreed.

"Same here." Starlight nodded, as they headed to the parlor.

* * *

Soon Pinkie wheeled in some sweets and refreshments on a tray to everyone who was sitting down and relaxing. Spike spoke up to the two new ponies, "So, how long have you two known each other?"

"Since we were kids." Starlight answered.

"Really, so you're childhood friends?" Fluttershy asked.

"That's right," Sunburst confirmed, "We were the best of friends through good times and bad. But one day I got accepted into Princess Celestia's school for gifted unicorns and was immediately sent there."

"I wanted to join him, but the school board there claimed I wasn't talented enough to meet their demands. No matter how hard I tried they still didn't acknowledge me. Rather than continue to plead on deaf ears I decided to teach myself in the magical arts. For awhile I had studied in isolation, until Sunburst showed up and decided to study with me."

"Study with you?" Applejack asked before turning to Sunburst, "I thought you was studying at the gifted Unicorn school."

Sunburst sighed before answering, "I dropped out."

Twilight gasped, "You dropped out of Celestia's school for gifted unicorns? It's completely ridiculous! I mean how does one simply drop out of such a school?"

Sunburst explained, "At first it wasn't so bad. Classes were good, but as it turned out I'm more book smart than I am with actually using big spells."

"So you got the brain but not the brawn?" Spike guessed.

"In a manner of speaking." Sunburst admitted.

Starlight continued, "So we both studied in our respective fields together, Sunburst with his book smarts on magic, and me with my own magical stamina and reserves. Alone we are formidable in magic, but together there's nothing we can't accomplish." the two smiled at each other.

"Wow, you're like Mike and Sulley." Pinkie said with a smile.

The two looked confused, "Like who now?" Starlight asked.

"Never mind." Twilight replied.

"You know this is our first time in the human world," Sunburst confessed, "I'd love to get to see more of this place."

"So would I." Starlight added.

Luna spoke, "Well, if you two wish to see more of this world, my sister and I could recommend no better group than this one." she motioned to Spike and the girls.

"We'd actually like that." Starlight answered.

"Great. Although you two might want to blend in more." Spike noted.

The two looked at each other before getting the idea. They concentrated and suddenly their pony features vanished and they appeared as normal humans. Sunburst looked at himself, "This is going to be a new look to experience."

"Yeah, but you might wanna ditch the cloak." Rainbow suggested.

"Cloaks in the middle of summer isn't exactly all the rage." Rarity warned him.

Sunburst curiously removed his cloak and dropped it on the couch, "Huh, this does feel better."

"Well, girls what say we show these two some of the best spots in our world?" Spike suggested.

"Let's do it!" Rainbow pumped a fist.

"I'm with ya." Applejack agreed.

"Yay!" Fluttershy said in her usual quiet tone.

Spike turned to Stone, "You coming or what?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." he replied, as he followed the group.

Celestia turned to Luna, "Those two really do deserve more friends. I'd hate to think of them ending up in worst cases."

"Perhaps Sunburst dropping out wasn't a fluke," Luna suggested, much to Celestia's confusion, "Perhaps it was meant to be. Think about it, Sunburst was book smart but lacked the reserves to use big spells. And Starlight trained herself in the arts when she was unable to be accepted. Self training is an impressive feat especially if one's reached the magic level as she has, but if she focused solely on her studies she would've become a recluse just like if Sunburst decided to focus on his own book studies, or even what Twilight could've become if not for her own friends."

Celestia realized, "You're absolutely right. Friendship is a very powerful thing no matter what world you're in." the two looked out the window at the group heading out.

* * *

Later out at the mall, the girls were showing Starlight around their favorite shops. At each place Starlight was trying something new. At the sports shop, she was checking out some sporting goods with Rainbow Dash. She hung out by the fountain with Pinkie Pie enjoying a very tall stacked ice cream cone, and made sure none of the top scoops fell off. In the book store, she was checking out books with Twilight. At the animal shelter, Starlight was joining Fluttershy in looking at the many animals, while finding all the smaller animals adorable. Applejack brought her to the market area to try some of the latest samples. She went with Sunset Shimmer to the sushi bar for some sushi wraps. Finally Rarity brought her to her favorite clothing store to try on new clothes.

Soon the girls were at the food court, enjoying food and having some laughs, "I can't believe you tried to use magic to make a broom clean your house." Rainbow laughed.

"Only for it to end up continuously cleaning everything and every pony that got in its way." Twilight added sounding shocked.

Starlight grinned sheepishly, "I didn't think it would take its orders that seriously. Sometimes I have a habit of relying too much on magic to solve problems."

"Not every problem can be solved easy." Applejack noted.

"Yeah. Sunburst told me countless times whenever I made that mistake."

"You're lucky to have a boyfriend like Sunburst, Starlight." Pinkie said.

"Boyfriend?" Starlight asked in confusion, before laughing, "Oh, you got it all wrong. Sunburst and I aren't romantically involved."

"You're not?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, no. I mean we may be childhood friends, but we've never thought of each other in the romantic sense."

"Wow, guess we assumed much on that." Pinkie told the girls.

"Are you interested in anybody at all?" Sunset wondered.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I had heard about Spike and how popular he is with the girls."

"I see." Twilight said suspiciously.

"That's another reason I came to this world, to get to know the Dragon King better and see exactly what it is about him that makes him so popular."

"You can't imagine how many others have tried to figure that out." Applejack replied.

"Just as long as you're not looking to seduce him away from us," Twilight warned her, "We already had to deal with that. We wouldn't want it to happen again."

"Yeah. It was not a pretty picture." Vinyl added.

"Oh, don't worry. I would never dream of seducing him away from any of you. After all, you girls are the main source of his true inner strength." Starlight told the elements of harmony bearers.

"That's correct." Rarity nodded.

"And while each of Spike's harem is special to him in their own ways, you seven are the closest to him most of all. That much is known to anyone in the Dragon King's fan club. I should know I am a member myself."

The seven element bearers smiled at each other knowing how true it was about their relationship with Spike. No matter how many girls Spike adds to his harem, they will always be closest to him. Twilight was especially at ease the most and knew not to let jealousy get to her no matter how many girls threw themselves at her man. Because deep down she knew she would always be Spike's number one girl.

* * *

Speaking of, Spike and Stone had brought Sunburst to the arcade where he was playing Spike against a fighting game, "Come on, Sunburst, you can do it." Spike encouraged him, as his avatar fought Sunburst's.

"Wow. I can't believe how challenging these games can really be." Sunburst said, as he handled the controls.

"When you've played them as much as me, it's not difficult at all." Stone said, as he was playing another game console next to theirs.

"I've really spent too much time in my study. I really need to get out and stretch my legs more. Even when I was attending Princess Celestia's school I would spend so much time at the library or my room."

"Nerd alert!" Spike announced, before laughing, "I'm just messing with ya."

"Still I'm glad to have this chance to spend time with other guys. Starlight's basically been the only friend I've associated with. It's nice to have guy friends."

"It definitely is." Spike agreed, while feeling grateful to have Snips and Snails as his pals, even if they claim how much they envy him half the time.

The game ended with Spike as victor, "Not bad for your first game, Sunburst," Stone began, "But don't worry a few more games and you'll be a natural at it."

"Thanks, Stone," Sunburst said as he turned to Spike, "You're quite a guy Spike to have a friend like Stone and be surrounded by so many girls."

"Yeah. Life is good but it ain't perfect. Trust me I spend every day thinking about what kind of dangers I could possibly be facing or eventually face. But having the girls and even Stone at my side makes me feel safer like I could take on the world."

"I admire that confidence," Sunburst said, "And just to let you know so you don't have to fret over it. Starlight and I aren't dating."

Spike did a double take, "Say what?"

"Yeah. We're just friends."

"Just friends?" Spike asked wanting to be sure.

"Yeah. Just thought you should know in case... Well, you get the picture." Sunburst patted his shoulder.

"Hey, guys let's grab a bite." Stone called to them.

"Coming!" Sunburst said, as he followed Stone.

Spike who had been processing all Sunburst told him, thought to himself, 'So Starlight is single? Hmm. Maybe I should get to know her more before either one of us decides to make a move. But I'll have to talk to Twilight about it. She hates it when girls just drop into my life wanting to be with me unexpectedly.' Spike hurried to catch up to Stone and Sunburst.

 **(And there you go. I'm not following the whole cartoon story on Starlight and Sunburst becoming total wrecks when they lost touch with each other. After all as bad as Starlight was as a villain I don't wanna deal with that in this story and just make her and Sunburst as friends who balance each others weaknesses out. Don't miss next time.)**


	89. A Treasure Quest

**(And here we are with my next update. This one's going to feature Spike and Rainbow helping out another of their friends in Equestria.)**

It was the start of a new day, and at the Drake Mansion Spike woke up in bed and saw at his right side was a naked Rainbow Dash snuggling up to him like he was a teddy bear. Spike smiled at how cute she looked, before turning to his left side and saw an empty spot, "Twilight?" he asked in confusion before looking around, "Rare for her to be up before me," he shrugged before nudging Rainbow, "Rainbow Dash. Hey, Rainbow."

Rainbow groaned, before opening her eyes, "Spike, you know I'm not a morning person."

"I know, but Twilight's up before us and usually she likes to do some morning cuddles." Spike explained.

Rainbow suddenly noticed she was in fact the only one in Spike's bed, "Whoa, this is a first. I mean how often do you not have Twilight in bed with you?"

"Not so often," Spike answered, "Oh, well. She's probably downstairs with the others. Let's get dressed and head down."

"You read my mind." Rainbow agreed, as they got out of bed and got themselves ready.

* * *

They went downstairs, and saw the dining area was empty, "Did they have breakfast without us?" Spike asked in confusion.

"I don't believe this!" Rainbow scowled.

Spike suddenly noticed a note left on the table, "Hey, look," he picked it up and read the contents, "Spike and Rainbow Dash, Sunset and I went to Canterlot to work with Starlight and Sunburst on magic. Applejack's gone back to Sweet Apple Acres to take care of some things, Pinkie's working at Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy's filling in at the Animal Shelter, Rarity's working on some new gown orders, Vinyl's got a gig booked, and Lyra and Bonbon went out today. Sorry for not informing you sooner, it just sort of happened. We'll all be back later today, so stay out of trouble. Love always, Twilight."

"So it's just us, huh?" Rainbow asked.

"Looks that way. So what are we gonna do?" the dragon boy asked.

"Well, first thing for us to do is get ourselves some morning exercise. So how about we get a little morning training done?" she suggested.

"I rather prefer eating this early." Spike sighed.

"Don't worry, we'll have us a bite as soon as we get back." Rainbow promised.

"Well, then let's get in shape." Spike said, as the two locked fists.

* * *

Out in the city, Spike and Rainbow were getting some parkour exercise atop several buildings. The two started out doing it as an exercise, until Rainbow started picking up the pace. Spike seeing this thought to himself, 'So we're racing now, huh? Well, I ain't putting up with that.'

Spike started picking up the pace to keep up with Rainbow. When Rainbow looked back and saw Spike gaining on her, she called to him, "Sorry, Spike, but I got a reputation to uphold." she activated her element of harmony and assumed pegasus mode. She used her wings to take off like a shot.

Spike frowned, "Oh so this is a flying race now? Well, two can play at that game!" Spike assumed dragon form and flew after her.

The two flew around the city knowing they were moving so fast nobody would be able to make them out clearly. As Spike caught up with Rainbow Dash, he smirked to himself before flying right into Rainbow Dash tackling her on a roof top. Spike wrapped his arms around Rainbow as they rolled across the roof.

"No fair, Spike!" Rainbow laughed, as they rolled.

"Says the girl who used her element of harmony to get ahead!" Spike replied, as they stopped rolling with Spike pinning Rainbow to the ground.

Rainbow looked up at Spike with a blush on her face, "I got to be honest with you, Spike. This position has got me very horny."

Spike answered, "I feel that way myself."

Acting on impulse, the two began making out on the roof with Spike keeping Rainbow pinned to the ground. The two moaned and panted between kissing, while feeling each other up, "You know we really shouldn't be doing this up here." Rainbow reminded him.

"I know." Spike agreed, but continued to make out with Rainbow.

Suddenly Spike's cheeks puffed up, and he covered his mouth. Seeing this got Rainbow concerned, "Spike, you ok? You're not going to throw up are you? Because if you do, aim it away from me!"

Spike got off Rainbow Dash and belched up green fire to reveal a scroll that landed in his claws, "A message." he noted.

"Who's it from?" Rainbow asked, as she looked over his shoulder.

"It's from Daring Do." Spike answered in surprise.

"Daring Do?" Rainbow asked in disbelief.

Spike nodded, and began reading the message, "Spike, if you and possibly Rainbow Dash are free I could really use your help with a quest I am currently on. Should you both choose to accept it come to the Horse Luck Hotel in Manehattan asap. I'll be waiting for you both as my guise of A.K Yearling. Hope to see you soon. Daring Do."

"Whoa. Daring Do wants our help?" Rainbow asked in shock.

"Yeah. Though aside from me she asked for you to join me specifically." Spike noted.

"I guess she knows how awesome I am." Rainbow boasted.

"Or she knows you of all people would love the chance to join Daring Do on one of her adventures." Spike teased.

Rainbow blushed sheepishly, "Ok, there's that."

"Well, who're we to turn down a request from one of our friends?" Spike asked.

"Or one of your extended harem members you share with another?" Rainbow teased Spike.

"All right you got me there. So shall we go?" Spike asked.

"Lead on." Spike activated his magic to open a portal to Equestria in which they stepped through.

* * *

The two suddenly found themselves in Equestria and flying above the city of Manehattan, "So this is Manehattan?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. Equestria's version of Manhattan," Rainbow confirmed, "Cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I mean it really does feel like I'm in the Big Apple," Spike looked in the distance seeing a ponified Statue of Liberty, "With some differences."

"Come on, let's head to the hotel Daring Do wanted to meet us at." Rainbow said, as they flew off.

Soon they were at the Horse Luck Hotel, with Rainbow speaking to the concierge pony, "Look, just tell A. K. Yearling that Spike and Rainbow Dash are here, because she specifically asked us to meet her here."

"It really is important." Spike added, while the concierge just gave them a blank look.

The two felt they weren't getting anywhere until a voice spoke up, "Spike? Rainbow Dash?"

They two looked to the side seeing Daring Do, only instead of her explorer outfit was wearing a purple shawl, a gray cloche hat, and heavy red-framed spectacles. The two realizing she was in her author disguise had to address her by her other identity, "A.K, good to see you!" Rainbow greeted.

"We can as soon as we got your message." Spike told her.

"Good. Now come with me." she dragged the two away.

The two were brought into her own room, as A.K made sure the door was locked, and the window drapes were shut. She let out a sigh of relief before removing her disguise to reveal her explorer garb was underneath her shawl.

"So what's going on here?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah you look worried." Spike noted.

"Sorry about this, but I really need your help."

"With what exactly?" Rainbow wondered.

"In my latest run in with two of my arch enemies Dr. Caballeron and Ahuizotl, they had additional guards that didn't look like anything I've ever met before." the explorer pegasus explained.

"What did they look like?" Spike asked.

"They looked like lizard men with pig faces."

Spike and Rainbow envisioned what Daring just described, and gasped, "Tirek!" they answered together.

"Tirek?" Daring asked, "Isn't that the enemy you've all been dealing with as of late?"

"That's right." Rainbow confirmed.

"He's the one who was leading our past enemies since I became a dragon." Spike explained.

"Well, it looks like my enemies have formed a partnership with your enemy."

"But why?" Rainbow wondered.

"I think it has something to do with us," Spike believed, "Daring, when you last met your enemies, what were you doing?"

"I was on a search for this," Daring reached into a bag and pulled out a golden key shaped like a dragon's head, "The Dragon Key."

"Whoa." the two gasped.

"It opens a chamber in a temple. Inside the chamber is the Dragon's Hoard. Getting this away from both Caballeron, Ahuizotl, and their enforcers along with Tirek's wasn't easy even for me." Daring admitted.

"Perhaps this is their plan," Spike began, "Tirek offered those two the assistance of his own guards, knowing you would call in for back up."

"And Tirek wants Spike, me, and the others." Rainbow realized.

"So me bringing you here was what he wanted?" Daring asked feeling guilty, "Well, that's terrific. I put you two in danger now all because I can't handle it on my own."

"Don't think of it badly, Daring Do," Rainbow comforted her, "We're glad you did."

"You are?"

"Of course. I mean rather than try and stubbornly face a problem too much for you on your own you reached out to friends." Spike said.

"And we're always willing to lend our help to a friend." Rainbow added, as the two smiled at the explorer.

Daring smiled and embraced them, "Thanks you guys. So who's up for helping me find my next artifact?"

"We are!" they volunteered.

"Good. And if we succeed and I know we will..." Daring whispered to Spike, "My room at this place has a built in jacuzzi for all three of us."

Spike blushed and panted, "That'll be the best reward for this." Rainbow and Daring giggled.

"So when do we begin?" Rainbow asked her idol and favorite book character.

"Immediately," Daring pulled out a map, "The map to the temple of the Dragon's Hoard should be right in this jungle." she marked a spot on the map.

"Great. Though can we eat first?" Spike asked.

"Yeah. We sorta skipped out on breakfast." Rainbow explained sheepishly, while Daring rolled her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in a jungle at some ancient ruins were a bunch of jungle cats from tigers, jaguars, panthers, leopards, and cheetahs were lounging around. Inside the ruins was an earth pony stallion with stubble on his chin, Grayish chartreuse green eyes, a Gambogeish gray coat, and his mane and tail were Dark arctic bluish gray. He was wearing an archaeologists outfit, and around his neck was a medallion of a gold skull with a red jewel in one eye.

Next to the pony was a blue furred dog-headed monkey creature wearing golden jewelry, from a necklace, a single ear ring, and three bracelets, one for each foreleg, and one around his tail's wrist.

The two watched as Tirek's guards bowed to them. The pony turned to the blue furred creature, and spoke with a Spanish accent, "It is the best deal we've ever made, Ahuizotl. We help Tirek in eliminating his enemies."

Ahuizotl finished, "And in return we get to use his guards for our own purposes. With these soldiers on our side, Daring Do won't stand a chance." they laughed, until an astral Tirek appeared before them.

"Do not act so cocky right now, you two. The Dragon boy and his entourage are stronger than you think. My guards are merely a means to provide extra force. But you'll have to figure out how to get the drop on Daring Do and my enemies. Can I trust you with this task?"

"Not to worry, Lord Tirek," Caballeron began, "When the time comes we will have the Dragon King and his girls ready to be served to you."

"I'll hold you both to it." Tirek replied, as he vanished.

"If this works out, he may even let us use his guards for other things." Ahuizotl said, as one guard came over carrying a tray with two drinks on it. The two villains took a drink and clinked them together while laughing evilly together.

 **(And there you go. Spike and Rainbow are teamed up with Daring Do on one of her quests. But Daring's two major enemies have forged an alliance with Tirek and are more than willing to deliver them to the evil centaur. See you next time everyone.)**


	90. Temple of the Dragon's Eye

**(And here we are again with my conclusion to the last chapter where Spike and Rainbow help Daring Do.)**

After getting a bite to eat and going over a plan, Daring Do, Rainbow Dash, and Spike left Manehattan and headed off to the jungle of Equestria. They trekked through the deep thick jungle, while avoiding such things as predators, poisonous or living plants, and potential enemies.

"This jungle feels like it goes on forever." Spike said, as he was pushing several tree branches aside to clear a path.

"I know. Feels like we're going in circles." Rainbow agreed, as she hiked through the jungle.

Daring who was calm and collect spoke up, "When you've been to as many jungles and lost civilizations as I have, you get used to it."

The two ponies suddenly bumped into Spike who halted in place, "Spike, what's the hold up?" Rainbow asked, only to get shushed by said dragon who dragged her and Daring into the bushes.

"What's going on?" Daring asked, as Spike whispered.

"We got company."

They looked ahead and saw Caballeron and his hench ponies trekking through the jungle, "Let's go you fools! Daring Do may have the key to the temple, but if we get there before she does we can take it from her." he explained to his boys.

"Cocky little..." Daring grumbled.

"Should we take them?" Rainbow asked her idol.

"Not yet. We don't wanna blow our cover." she whispered back.

"But that doesn't mean, we can't throw them off." Spike said, as he picked up a rock and threw it to a tree which caught Caballeron's attention.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I don't know boss." one of his hench ponies answered.

"Then go check it out!" he ordered in irritation.

The one pony looked at the tree where he heard the sound and saw nothing, "Nothing here, sir."

Caballeron sighed, "Then let's keep moving." they were about to press on, until they heard more sounds hitting against the several trees behind them, "Fan out! We're being watched." he said cautiously. As Caballeron and his hench ponies were searching around, Spike, Daring, and Rainbow used their confusion to get ahead.

* * *

When they got far away from them, Rainbow spoke to her dragon man, "Good going, Spike."

"That'll hold them for a bit." Spike said.

"Maybe, but we still need to keep up the pace." Daring noted, as they continued onward.

The three adventurers found their way out of the jungle and happened upon a temple decorated in dragon statues, "This is it." Daring told them.

"Whoa." Rainbow gasped.

"Sounds like an ideal place for a dragon." Spike noted.

"Come on, the hole for this key should be somewhere around here," Daring said, as she checked the walls, before finding a keyhole in the wall, "Here we are." she placed the key in and turned it.

They heard the sound of unlocking and a door started raising up to reveal the entrance into the temple, "All right you guys, this is it." Daring told her partners. They proceeded inside unaware they were being watched.

As the trio walked down the hall using a torch, Spike spoke, "Man I feel like I'm in one of these action movies."

"Only better." Rainbow put in.

"Keep your eyes peeled. This place is loaded with booby traps." Daring warned them.

The two proceeded with care, only for Spike to step on a tile that sunk into the ground. Suddenly from the walls launched some arrows right at them. Daring suspecting this grabbed the tow and hit the floor avoiding the incoming projectiles, "Traps like that?" Spike winced, as Daring scowled.

They made their way through the hall before happening upon a chamber with no exit, "Great. A dead end." Spike sighed.

"Maybe to normal eyes," Daring replied, "There's obviously some switch in here to open."

"We just have to find it." Rainbow added.

The trio started searching around the room littered with old broken pottery. Spike looked under one broken vase to see a handle switch. Taking a chance, he grabbed and turned it. To their surprise a new entrance opened up, "How did?" Daring was surprised, before she and Rainbow looked over at Spike.

"Does this make up for my mishap with the trap?" the dragon boy asked hopefully.

"It's a start." Daring smiled, as they continued on into the temple.

As they walked, Rainbow looked ahead of them and saw something shiny, "Something's up ahead."

"It's what we're looking for." Daring said, as they hurried.

They pulled to a stop upon reaching another door and looked inside to see a chamber decorated in diamonds, "Wow. No wonder they call it Dragon's Hoard." Spike said.

"So many gems." Rainbow looked at the countless gem shards.

"But only one of that." Daring motioned above them.

Spike and Rainbow looked up and saw atop a pedestal was a diamond that looked like the eye of a dragon, "What is it?" Spike asked.

"The Dragon's Eye," Daring marveled, "Let's grab it and go."

Before they could go for it, they were lassoed by the hench ponies, and approaching was Caballeron and Ahuizotl, "No one is going anywhere." Ahuizotl spoke.

"Especially not you three." Caballeron added.

"So you managed to catch up, did you?" Daring asked.

"Indeed," Caballeron agreed, "And very sneaky to distract us with your little pebble throwing."

"But seeing how you three got so far ahead we thought it would be best if you did the hard stuff for us." Ahuizotl continued, as he was accompanied by his jungle cats and Tirek's soldiers.

"So we'll be taking the Dragon's Eye now," Caballeron added, "And then we'll be handing you two over to Lord Tirek."

Spike and Rainbow frowned, as the dragon spoke, "Like hell!" he concentrated and assumed his armor form before breaking out of his rope restraints.

"Get him!" Ahuizotl ordered, as his big cats and Tirek's forces pounced.

Spike grabbed a tiger and threw it into a panther, before grappling with one of the guards spears. When one of the other guards tried to attack him from behind, Spike ducked down while still holding onto the spear and made his opponent collide head first with the one coming at him from behind.

"Ouch." Rainbow cringed.

Spike quickly went to Daring and Rainbow before cutting them free, "We got to get the diamond." Daring said.

"And get out of here." Rainbow agreed.

"Rainbow and I will handle these chumps, the diamond's yours, Do." Spike told the adventurer.

Daring smirked, "Always." she flew up for the pedestal, but Ahuizotl leaped over and clung to the pedestal before climbing up it.

The two reached the Diamond and grabbed it together, before fighting over it, "Give me the diamond, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl struggled to take it.

"But I was just envisioning on what a great engagement ring it could be." Daring sent a flirtatious look at Spike who while fighting Caballeron's hench ponies blushed from the idea.

"Spike, heads up!" Rainbow called, as she used a thunder strike to scare away a cheetah and panther.

Spike noticed more of Tirek's guards coming at him, but using his enhanced strength took each of them down. He looked around and noticed some pony was missing, "Where's Caballeron?"

Rainbow looked and spotted the doc had climbed up the chamber via vine and pulled out a dart gun loaded with a tranquilizer, "No!" she flew as fast as lightning and knocked Caballeron off his focus resulting in him shooting the dart right into Ahuizotl's shoulder.

"Caballeron, you idiot!" Ahuizotl cursed, as he started getting woozy, "You idi-odi-ot." he released the diamond and plummeted to the bottom of the chamber.

Rainbow punched Caballeron making him lose hold of the vine and feel, only to be caught by Spike, "You saved me?" he asked.

"Only so I could do this!" Spike answered, before punching him in the head and dropped him down on Ahuizotl.

Suddenly the chamber started shaking, "The temple's collapsing!" Daring warned her partners.

"Time for us to go!" Rainbow called.

"There's no way we can fly out of here before the temple collapses." Daring told them.

"Then it looks like I'll have to make us an exit," Spike said as he channeled his energy into his fists and flew at the wall putting holes in it. He continued to punch his way out before giving them an opening, "Come on!" The pegasi flew out of the hole with Spike, as the temple collapsed.

Outside the temple, the hench ponies and jungle cats brought Caballeron and Ahuizotl out of the temple before it completely fell apart. Caballeron frowned, as Ahuizotl spoke still in a dizzy tone, "I'll-I'll get you... Daring..." he passed out again.

Suddenly appearing before them was Tirek in astral form. This shocked Caballeron who spoke nervously, "Lord Tirek! Uh, we were just um..."

"You and Ahuizotl are absolutely pathetic, Caballeron!" Tirek called out, "Consider our partnership terminated." he vanished. Caballeron hung his head down humiliated, as did his hench ponies.

* * *

Up in the sky, Spike, Daring, and Rainbow flew off, as Daring Do tucked the Dragon's Eye into her sack, "That was some adventure. And I couldn't have done it without you guys." Daring told them.

"That's what friends do." Rainbow reminded her.

"And harem lovers." Spike winked at them.

"All true," Daring blushed, "And once we get back to Manehattan I believe I promised us a hot tub soak." she batted her eyes at Spike. Spike smiled at the idea, as they continued on.

Later on back at the hotel, Spike was relaxing in the hot tub in Daring's room, "Oh, yes. This is the stuff."

"Room for more?" came Rainbow's voice, as she and daring entered the bathroom with their bodies wrapped in towels.

Spike eyed their towel clad bodies, and answered, "There's always room."

The girls smiled, as they dropped their towels exposing their naked figures to Spike. The dragon boy marveled at Rainbow's figure, while also admiring Daring's DD bust. The two ponies giggled at Spike's lustful expression, and stepped into the tub sitting on both sides of him.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing's better than a nice soak right after an adventure." Daring stretched her arms up.

"Is this how you always wrap up an adventure?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yeah. Though I don't let the readers know about that. Otherwise they'd probably try reading the end to see how I relax."

"I'd read the whole thing regardless of you hot tubbing after an adventure." Spike assured her.

"Me too." Rainbow agreed.

"You guys are sweet." Daring smiled, as she moved over so she was straddling Spike and began making out with him.

As Spike lip locked with Daring Do, he thought to himself, 'Damn, this feels so good.'

Suddenly they were interrupted,as Rainbow scooted in next to Daring, "Stop hogging all the man-meat, Daring Do. After all. I was in his harem first." Rainbow proceeded to make out with Spike who was just as passionate with her as he was with Daring.

When they parted for air, Daring spoke to Rainbow, "Not bad, Rainbow. But can you handle this?" she surprised Rainbow Dash by cupping her cheeks and started kissing her. Rainbow was shocked at what was happening, but started giving into it, and returned Daring's kiss. Spike on the other hand watched the scene while getting more aroused by the minute.

The two parted, and noticed Spike staring at them like a perverted zombie, "Looks like we both got his attention now." Rainbow noted.

"So let's show him what we both can do for him together.' Daring said, as the two pegasi both made out with Spike who wrapped his arms around them both keeping them extra close.

'Best adventure ever.' the dragon hero thought.

* * *

That night, Spike and Rainbow Dash returned to the mansion in their world. Spike spoke to Rainbow, "Now that was a fun way to spend the day, huh?"

"You bet it was." Rainbow agreed, and suddenly the door opened, and Twilight and the others entered.

"We're home!" Pinkie cheered.

"Good evening, Spike, Rainbow Dash." Rarity greeted.

"Hey, guys." Rainbow greeted.

"How were your days?" Spike inquired.

"It was all good." Fluttershy answered.

"But we're all just glad to be back." Applejack added, while removing her hat to wipe her forehead.

"So how was your day?" Twilight asked the two curiously.

Spike and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, before Spike answered, "Oh, you know. Same-old, same-old."

"What he said." Rainbow added.

 **(And there you have it. Spike and Rainbow helped Daring Do recover a priceless artifact, and Tirek will no longer do business with Caballeron or Ahuizotl. What new adventures await our heroes? Tune in next time.)**


	91. Meeting the Apple Parents

**(Welcome back, readers. Today Spike gets to meet two very special people, that A.J's been wanting him to meet for some time now.)**

At Spike's place one morning, Spike was in the workout room getting in some exercise. He was currently doing chin ups, "Yeah, 146! 147! 148! 149! And whatever comes next." he joked to himself.

He let go of the bar and lifted a few dumbbells, until Applejack came in, "Hey, Sugarcube."

"Oh, hey, A.J. Fancy a workout?" he offered.

Applejack smirked knowing what he was aiming for, "Can't resist seeing me in a sports bra and short shorts, huh?"

"Dammit, I need to be less obvious." Spike cursed.

"Anyway, the reason I came in here is because I got fantastic news." the country girl began.

"And that would be?" Spike asked, as he toweled off.

"My parents are coming home this weekend!" Applejack cheered.

"Your parents?" Spike asked curiously.

"That's right."

"But I thought they were busy expanding the Apple Family produce all over."

"Well, they felt they've been away from home long enough, so they're finally taking a much needed break."

"That is great news." Spike admitted.

"I know. Especially since I can finally introduce ya to them, and vice versa."

"You think they'll approve of me? I mean I know Granny Smith and Big Mac's approval is one thing, but your parents are a whole other ballgame." Spike noted.

"Trust me, Spike. My parents will love ya." Applejack assured him, "Besides, Ma's not like her family where being upper class means she looks down on lower class."

"I feel better about that." Spike admitted.

"So you'll come and meet them?" A.J asked hopefully.

"Of course." he answered.

Applejack smiled and embraced him with his head in her breasts, "Thank ya, sugarcube."

"Anything for you, my Amazon." Spike answered with a muffled voice.

"I got to tell the gals the news!" Applejack said with joy as she hurried to tell the others.

Spike at down on a bench and pondered, "Meeting A.J's parents. I met the rest of the girls families and they all seemed to like me."

"Indeed. You have shown to be easy to get along with, at least to anybody or any pony willing to try to get along with you." Bahamut replied.

"Thanks."

"Though I should probably ask, once you've seen A.J's mom up close will you start doing a contest to see which of the girls mothers is hotter?"

"Bahamut! How dare you even accuse me of planning to do something so uncouth..." Spike scolded him before answering, "Besides Twilight's mom is already number one on my list of hot moms."

"Of course." Bahamut replied in sarcasm.

* * *

Saturday morning at Sweet Apple Acres, Spike, and the rest of the elements of harmony were waiting on the porch with Applebloom, and Granny Smith, "How much longer?" Rainbow groaned.

"Be patient, Rainbow Dash," Twilight told her, "Can't be much longer."

Applejack looked ahead and gasped with excitement, "And you're right."

Everyone looked and saw the Apple family truck driving up the path before parking outside the house. Stepping out of the driver's seat was Big Mac, "I'm back! And look who I picked up at the airport."

Stepping out of the care was an adult couple. The man who well built like Big Mac had brilliant red colored hair, and his eyes were moderate harlequin. His attire included cowboy boots, jeans, an orange short sleeved buttoned shirt, and on his head was a hat just like Applejack's. The woman who had a figure and bust line like Applejack had brilliant gamboge hair, and brilliant turquoise colored eyes. Her attire included slip on shoes, jeans, a white shirt, and an unbuttoned red flannel shirt.

"Ma! Pa!" Applejack and Applebloom cheered as they raced over, while Granny Smith took it nice and slow.

The girls reached their parents who embraced them, "My girls. You're growing up so fast." their mom said with pride.

"And you two are getting' even prettier as you grow, just like your ma here." their dad motioned to their mom who in turn playfully punched his shoulder.

"Hey, ya'll come over here!" Applejack called to her friends along with Granny Smith.

The man noticed the elder woman, "Hi, ma." he greeted, as he embraced her.

"Oh, Bright Mac, you keep looking more handsome every time I see ya," Granny Smith said, before turning to the woman, "And, Buttercup, still as beautiful as always."

"Thank you, ma." the woman named Buttercup answered, as she embraced her mother-in-law.

Applejack turned to her friends, "Let me finally introduce ya to our parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter."

"Please, call me Buttercup." Buttercup insisted.

"Ma. Pa. I'd like ya to meet some of my closest friends I've told you so much about in my letters," Applejack began, "This is Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Sunset Shimmer.

"Nice to meet you both." Twilight greeted.

"And what an honor to meet you ladies too." Bright Mac greeted with a tip of his hat.

"Applejack's told us so much about the two of you." Sunset noted.

"Well, that ain't a surprise," Buttercup replied, "Our little A.J's always been one to boast about her amazing parents to others." she teased Applejack.

"Ok, ma," Applejack chuckled, knowing she had one more person to introduce, "And this is my favorite guy in this whole world. Spike Drake."

Spike approached, "Hi. It's nice to finally meet you two."

"So you're the Spike Applejack been going on about to us for months." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Spike chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, it's nice to meetcha, son," Bright Mac shook Spike's hand who returned the gesture, "Hm, gotta nice grip there, Spike. A firm handshake from another really tells a lot about a man."

"I've heard that before." Spike admitted.

"Come on in, we got lunch prepared." Applejack said, as they escorted the couple into the house.

* * *

Soon they were seated at a large table with a wide spread of apple themed dishes, which made the couple look excited, "Whoo-ee, ya'll really went all out just for us." Bright Mac said.

"And why shouldn't we?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

"Yeah. I mean how often is it ya get a break to come home from touring all over the world to spread our family produce?" Applebloom asked.

"Well, you're right." Buttercup agreed.

"And it's been awhile since we enjoyed a meal together as a family." Bright Mac agreed.

"So let's dig in." Big Mac told everyone.

As they enjoyed lunch, Fluttershy spoke up, "So, uh, Buttercup, is it true you and Bright Mac's families were rivals?"

Granny Smith looked sheepish, as Buttercup spoke, "It is true, Fluttershy. My family the Pears were always upper class people, but I didn't wanna seem like some stuck up daddy's little princess."

"I heard you used to act like a wild party girl while spending your dad's money right form left." Spike recalled.

Buttercup blushed, "Well, that was my rebellious phase. Papa wasn't tolerant of it, but he knew it was a simple phase we all go through. My rebelliousness is how I first met Bright Mac."

Bright Mac explained, "Even though I just an apple farming boy, Pear Butter as she was known mostly by fell for my devilish good looks." he flirted with his wife.

Buttercup gave him a sly work, "Is that what you tell people? It was more on the lines of how hard workin' you were... And I did find you quite handsome too."

The girls giggled, while Spike admired Bright Mac for also fancying himself as a ladies man. Sunset decided to speak up, "So when you two started dating your families had issues with your relationship?"

"That they did." Bright Mac confirmed.

"Sayin' two people from different classes like ours had no place to be seeing each other." Buttercup added.

Spike turned to Granny Smith in shock, "Granny Smith, you actually made them think that?"

Granny smith sighed, "Yes. When I was younger I thought differently about a lot of things. Especially when it concerned my boy."

"So did my pa." Buttercup added.

"When they kept forbidden us from seeing each other we started meeting in secret when nobody was around," Bright Mac explained, "Still it was exciting to both of us."

"Sneaking around past our parents, ignoring their rules and warnings. Oh, the good days." Buttercup said in nostalgia.

"Kinda like how we're living our lives now." Pinkie stated.

"Except we don't do stuff that gets us into trouble." Twilight noted, while not wanting them to know what they really do.

"So if a lady may ask, how did you two eventually come to be husband and wife?" Rarity inquired.

The couple smiled, as Buttercup spoke, "Well, my father one day sprung some news on me that we were planning to move someplace else, and I was devastated, but none so more as Bright Mac."

"I didn't wanna lose her in my life. So I did the only thing I could think of to keep us together," Bright Mac began, "I arranged for us to be married in the Apple Orchard one night inviting several of our friends who supported our relationship like my friend Burnt Oak."

"And one of my close friends Chiffon Swirl, who would eventually grow up to be Mrs. Cake." Buttercup added.

"What?" Pinkie and Applejack gasped, "How come Mrs. Cake never told us about this?" Applejack wondered.

"Guess, she didn't know how to bring it up to ya." Spike suggested.

"Anyway, I told Buttercup I wanted us to be together forever so that's when I asked if she would marry me." Bright Mac continued.

"As you can tell I agreed not wanting to be away from him either. So we were married out in the Apple Family Orchard, until our parents found out what we were doing."

"Sounds like drama approaching." Pinkie whispered to the girls and Spike.

"Our parents were outraged at what we were doing, but we both told them off saying social classes meant nothing to us. All that mattered was that we loved each other, and if they couldn't accept that then they was just being foolish." Bright Mac finished.

"Way to say it." Rainbow commended the couple.

Granny Smith spoke, "After listening to what my boy said I thought about it and realized I wasn't being fair to him. I swallowed my pride and gave them my blessing."

"What about your dad, Buttercup?" Sunset asked.

"Daddy wasn't so willing at first, but I warned him if he can't accept my love then I no longer wanted to be a Pear," Buttercup explained, while the group was surprised at the card she played, "It was then my daddy realized the corner he was leading himself into. It was between his foolish pride or my love for him as a daughter. He finally swallowed his own pride and gave us his blessing. And that's what led to our new family relationship between Apples and Pears."

The girls teared, as Rarity spoke, "So romantic."

"Oh, man, now I'm getting all sappy!" Rainbow complained, as the group laughed.

* * *

After lunch, Bright Mac put an arm around Spike, "Say Spike, how about joining me and Big Mac out in the orchard for some apple picking?"

"Uh, sure." Spike agreed.

"Don't mess him up, pa." Applejack warned him.

"Don't worry, Applejack." Bright Mac said, as Spike joined the Apple men into the orchard.

With the ladies left alone, Buttercup spoke, "He seems like such a nice boy."

"You bet he is." Applejack confirmed.

"Though I'm amazed it was you who fell for him Applejack," Buttercup turned to Applebloom, "I half expected he'd be the object of Applebloom's affection being classmates and all."

"Ma!" Applebloom cried, while blushing in embarrassment.

"I'm kidding, sweetie," Buttercup giggled, "But seriously I am proud to see you've found someone special, A.J."

"Thanks, ma." Applejack smiled.

"And if I may be so bold to ask... Do the rest of ya like him?" she asked the girls.

The others were taken aback by her question, and weren't sure how to answer considering they were pretending Spike was with A.J for her sake, "Well, we..." Rainbow stammered.

"We're all actually..." Fluttershy shook nervously.

"The thing is." Twilight stammered.

Buttercup smiled, "I knew it. You all like him."

The girls froze, and Twilight seeing there was no way out of it answered, "Yes. We all love Spike very much."

"That's why Applejack was asked to move in with him, along with the others." Applebloom added, while the girls felt sheepish.

Buttercup chuckled, "Oh it's like history repeating itself."

"You ain't upset are ya?" Applejack asked in worry.

"Why should I be?" Buttercup asked, "Even if it's unorthodox I can tell Spike makes ya happy as he does the rest of ya. So I approve of your relationship with him."

Applejack's eyes filled with tears of joy before embracing her mom, "Oh, thanks, ma! I love ya so much!"

"I know, sweetie." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the orchard, Bright and Big Mac, along with Spike were picking some apples, as the Apple Family patriarch spoke, "Ah, I missed doing this. This is was one of my favorite past times growing up here."

"Must feel good to get back to your roots, huh?" Spike asked, as he was picking apples with Big Mac.

"Sure is," Bright Mac sighed, "I do regret not being here as much as I used to be with my family. But when our family's got such a big reputation with our produce someone's gotta look over it until retirement."

"So you're just waiting for retirement?" Spike asked.

"That or finding someone we know we can trust to manage the worldwide Apple family market."

"I thought you'd leave that to Big Mac or Applejack." Spike said while motioning to Big Mac.

"Even though it's a family business, Buttercup and I wanted our children to be free to make their own choices and live their own lives." Bright Mac smiled at his son.

"Oh, pa." Big Mac smiled happily.

"I say ya made a good choice as a parent." Spike said.

"Thanks, Spike. So how is it a nice young man like yourself got together with my daughter Applejack?" the patriarch inquired.

"What can I say? I guess like you and Buttercup, she fell for my devilish good looks." Spike joked, and they laughed.

"Oh, you're definitely a keeper with that sense of humor." Bright Mac chuckled.

"Thanks. And I really love Applejack. An honest hard working girl. She must really take after her parents," he thought to himself while comparing Bright Mac's build and Buttercup's sexy figure, 'In more ways than one.'

"Well each of our kids take after us in our own ways," Bright Mac admitted, "Why Applebloom's need to help others with their problems comes from Buttercup when she helped Mrs. Cake discover her passion for baking."

"No kidding?" Spike asked, "Well, that's good to know."

"Hey, yall, what say we break for a swig of cider?" Big Mac offered, as he brought three mugs of family Apple Cider.

"Good idea, son." Bright Mac agreed, as the boy sat down.

"You know Granny Smith mentioned some very interesting facts about you and Buttercup."

"Did she now?" he asked curiously with a touch of nervousness.

"Yeah. She mentioned how the two of you conceived Big Mac here in the barn when you two consummated your relationship." Spike teased.

Big Mac's eyes widened in shock, but non so much as Bright Mac, "She told you that?" Bright Mac gasped.

"Uh-huh. She even mentioned how you two conceived Applejack on one of your tables in the barn, and Applebloom in a confessional." the boy conitnued.

"That mom of mine. I'll have to have a word with her about that." Bright Mac grumbled.

"Looks like you and Buttercup really were spirited." Spike chuckled.

"We was young, and Buttercup was lovin' the fast and wild life," Bright Mac confessed, "When you're in love you do things you can't help yourself."

'I can relate.' Spike thought.

"But I don't regret where we did it," Bright Mac continued, "If not for what we did, we wouldn't have three special children." he smiled at Big Mac who rubbed the back of his head. Spike enjoyed listening to Bright Mac knowing he truly was a loving father as was Buttercup being a loving mother.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to set, Spike, Big Mac, and the girls sat around Buttercup and Bright Mac, as Buttercup was playing a guitar while singing.

 **(You're in My Head Like a Catchy Song)**

The girls felt moved by Buttercup's beautiful voice, along with how romantic her song was. Spike himself enjoyed her soothing words while thinking about his relationship with his whole harem. When Buttercup finished, half the girls including Applejack and Applebloom were tearing up with happiness, as was Big Mac, "That was beautiful, ma." Applejack sniffled.

Bright Mac nodded, "Sounds more beautiful every time you sing it." he told his wife.

"Oh, you." Buttercup giggled, as they kissed.

"Aw!" the girls cooed, while Spike smirked and nodded with pride.

Later on after dinner, the girls and Spike were ready to head back to the mansion, "Remember to stop by." Buttercup told Applejack.

"We're going to be here for some time, so we wanna make sure w get enough time with you as possible." Bright Mac added.

"You know it," Applejack confirmed, as she embraced them, "See ya both soon."

Spike went to the couple, and spoke, "Once again it was great to finally meet the both of you."

"And it was our pleasure getting to know you, Spike." Bright Mac agreed, as the two shook hands.

Buttercup pulled Spike into an embrace, while Spike himself could feel her bust press into his chest, "Take care of our A.J will ya, Spike?"

"Yes, ma'am." Spike answered, as he enjoyed her bust pressing into him.

When Buttercup ended her embrace, Spike hurried off to catch up with the other girls. The happy couple watched Spike walk close to Applejack and the others while smiling, "Love really does work wonders, doesn't it, Buttercup?" Bright Mac asked.

"It sure does," she looked up at her husband, "Hey. I love ya."

Bright Mac smiled, "I love ya too." the husband and wife kissed.

As Spike and the girls walked, Applejack looked back and saw her parents kissing on the porch. Taking a note from their book, she pulled Spike over and planted one square on his lips right in front of the other girls. Spike froze in shock before returning the kiss, while the rest of the girls were in shock, before scolding Applejack who laughed knowing she came on top today.

 **(And there you go. Spike finally met Applejack's parents, and they approve of him being with their oldest daughter. If any of you recall the chapter of the Apple Family Reunion, then you know a bit was changed up between the Apples and the Pears with the Pears being more upper class. Well, hope you enjoyed it, and be looking out for next time.)**


	92. Spike and Starlight's Date

**(Hello everyone. Good to see you. I may take awhile with this, but I always come back with something for you. And to guest reviewer Walker, I've been rejecting all your reviews because it's just random repeating dialogue between Spike and Trixie. If you haven't moved past chapter one then you don't realize I didn't set Spike up with Trixie, nor do I plan too. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.)**

At the Drake Mansion one morning, Spike was doing some solo martial arts training in the dojo room while in dragon form. He was punching and kicking at the punching bag. As he hit the bag he was envisioning Tirek's face on it which made him strike harder. Then with one powerful spin kick he knocked the bag off the hook making it roll across the floor.

Spike panted, before powering down back to his human self, "Sometimes I'm so strong it scares me."

"Imagine how your enemies will feel." Bahamut noted.

"Yeah. Of course they'll really need to be quaking in fear to be intimidated by my strength." Spike replied.

"Very impressive, Spike." came a voice.

Spike turned around and saw standing in the dojo entrance was Starlight in human form, "Starlight! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to watch you completely pulverize that punching bag." she chuckled.

"Well, sometimes I get carried away," Spike rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "So what brings you here?"

"Actually, Spike, I came to see you."

"See me?" Spike asked curiously.

"That's right. I heard there's an amusement park in this world that's very active. And I wanted to check it out. But I'd need a chaperone, if you will." she batted her eyes suggestively.

"And you want me too?" Spike asked, as Starlight nodded, "Was I at the top of your list of people to ask?"

"Well, I thought about asking the girls, but then I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to get to know you better, Mr. Dragon King." she nudged his shoulder.

"All true," Spike admitted, before thinking to himself, 'Plus, I'd also like to take this as a golden opportunity to get to know her as well.'

"So what do you say, Spike? Wanna be my date for today?" Starlight flirted, by pressing her back to his front seductively.

Spike thought to Bahamut, 'She wants me,' he answered the girl, "I'm game. But don't you think we should let the others know where we're going?"

"Oh, I already told Twilight of my plan to ask you. And she said it was ok if I agreed."

"Did she now?" Spike asked feeling there was some catch to it.

"Well, come on. Let's go!" Starlight took Spike by the arm and dragged him off, with Spike trying to follow her.

* * *

Later on out in the city, Spike and Starlight were walking about the amusement park Starlight spoke of, "Here we are, Adrenaland." Spike told Starlight.

"Wow, this is cool." Starlight marveled.

"It is, isn't it?" Spike asked, "The ideal place where a teen wants to go to have fun. So what say we have us some fun?"

"Sounds good to me." Starlight agreed, as they walked on.

Unaware to them, Twilight and the rest of the girls of Spike's place had followed them and spying on them. Each of them was watching from behind a tree, lamppost, bench, or trash receptacle, "We have visual contact." Bonbon began to the others.

"A date at the amusement park, how original." Pinkie noted, while watching the two with squinted eyes.

"Should we really be doing this?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"We're not interfering with anything, Fluttershy." Rainbow assured her.

"Yeah. We're just observing, right?" Applejack asked Twilight.

"Exactly," Twilight nodded, "I allowed Starlight to ask Spike on a date, but I didn't say I wouldn't be observing or anything."

"You girls, seriously need a better hobby than to spy on Spike." Stone joked, as he himself was watching with them.

"And just why are you here at all?" Rarity inquired.

"I just wanna see how this plays out." he answered.

"Between Spike and Starlight, or us observing them?" Sunset inquired suspiciously.

"Whatever you think." Stone teased.

"Come on, before we lose them." Lyra said, as they snuck in.

* * *

Spike and Starlight checked out their first ride being the roller coaster. As the cars reached the top Spike and Starlight looked down and knew they were about to drop, "This is it, Starlight!" Spike shouted, as they went down screaming. With all the loops and turns they made, the two laughed and screamed with excitement before coming around and slowed down.

"I felt my heart stop." Starlight panted.

"Mine too." Spike laughed, while unaware to them Fluttershy and Rainbow were in the far back of the car with Fluttershy smiling with excitement, and Rainbow's hair blown back while the girl looked absolutely traumatized.

Next on the Bumper Cars, Spike and Starlight were sharing a car, as Starlight guided Spike on who to bump, "Over there! They're wide open!" she called, as Spike made their car bump one of the others.

"Nailed it!" Spike cheered.

In another car was Pinkie and Applejack in disguises who were also bumping others to look casual, but also keeping an eye on the two, "Come on, A.J, more people to bump!" Pinkie cheered.

"You're getting way too into this." A.J said uncomfortably.

The two daters went on the tunnel of love, with Bonbon and Lyra hitching a ride on the boat that was behind them. As their boat went through the tunnel, Starlight linked her arm with Spike's causing his elbow to brush up against her breast.

'I love it when girls link their arms with mine. Gives my elbow a perfect chance to brush up against a breast.' Spike thought in enjoyment.

Starlight looked up seeing a camera above the next tunnel, and could tell what it was for, "Spike!" she spoke.

"What?" he asked in confusion, and suddenly found his lips claimed by Starlight.

Spike was shocked at first, but returned it as their boat came out of the tunnel. They got off and saw the picture of them kissing on a monitor, "Good shot." Spike admitted.

"Yeah. And good lips too." Starlight winked at Spike who blushed.

They saw a new photo come up and it was Bonbon and Lyra in disguise, but also kissing. The two didn't recognize the besties, but Spike was too focused on the girl/girl kissing part. Starlight seeing Spike's reaction rolled her eyes, and took his hand, "Come on, boy." she dragged him off.

The two went into a hall of mirrors with Vinyl and Sunset following behind. As Spike and Starlight walked through the hall, they made funny poses in the trick mirrors seeing how ridiculous their reflections looked. Spike looked over and saw two more reflections, but were too tricked up for him to see it was the reflections of Sunset and Vinyl. He shrugged to himself, as he and Starlight continued on.

* * *

Later the two were sitting at a bench with each of them enjoying a four scoop stacked ice cream cone, "Mm. Ice cream is still good even in this world. In fact this world and Equestria are still so similar despite their differences." she told Spike.

"Yeah. When I first went to Equestria I was surprised at how different it was, and not just because it's populated by ponies but all matter of mythological creatures." Spike explained.

"I'll bet." Starlight replied.

"Still being with Twilight and the other girls has been great for me since the others have all been to Equestria more than I did before I was even given the power of the Dragon King."

"Two different worlds, and yet you still don't feel alone." Starlight smiled.

"My thoughts exactly." Spike agreed.

"You know I've really been having fun with you today, Spike."

"Same here. I love getting to know new people, or ponies. You know when I look at you, I see a bit of Twilight in you."

"You do?" Starlight asked curiously.

"Yeah. Both of you are ponies trying to blend in with the human world, gifted in magic, and pardon the expression but in Rainbow Dash's words both eggheads," he chuckled, while Starlight lightly laughed, "And yet like her you also like to get to know others good sides like how you got see my own good side today."

"Yeah. And you've been so fun you be around with. The girls were right about you being so kind and caring." she smiled.

"Thanks. So how did you really think of that kiss we shared?" he wondered.

"I loved it. If that's how you are with the other girls, then you really do make a lot of girls happy."

"Don't I know it?" she laughed. Suddenly he looked ahead at the bushes behind them, "Speaking of which, you can come out now!"

Popping up from the bushes were the girls and Stone, "How'd you know?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Have you girls forggoten I still have my dragon senses even as a human?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"Whoops." Rainbow said sheepishly.

"Have you been spying on us all day?" Starlight asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But not because we didn't trust you." Twilight explained.

"We just wanted to see how you two would spend a date." Sunset added.

"And it was beautiful." Pinkie smiled.

Spike looked at Lyra and Bonbon, "So that was you two behind us on the Tunnel of Love?" the two besties smiled sheepishly, and Spike looked at Stone, "Even you spied on me, Stone?"

"Not on you. I just wanted to see how the girls would do." Spike rolled his eyes.

"I assure you, none of us did anything to sabotage your date." Rarity promised.

Starlight looked at them and could tell they meant it, "I believe you. And I'm grateful you stayed out of direct contact."

"So now what?" Vinyl asked.

"Well, since we still got time, why don't we all spend the rest of the day together?" Spike suggested, "If you don't mind, that is, Starlight."

Starlight smiled at the girls, "I don't mind." the girls sighed in relief.

"So let's go!" Pinkie cheered, as they headed off to enjoy the park some more.

* * *

After a long day, the group headed back to the mansion, "Whew, it's been a long day." Pinkie wiped some sweat of her forehead.

"Yeah. I'm famished." Rainbow said.

"You and me both." Applejack agreed.

Twilight spoke to Starlight, "Would you care to join us for dinner, Starlight?"

"I'd love that." she answered, before turning to Spike, "Once again thanks for a great day, Spike."

"You're welcome." he answered. Suddenly he was taken by surprise as Starlight threw herself at Spike once again claiming his lips much to his and the girls shock.

When they parted, Spike gasped, "Wow. That had more passion than the first one."

"Does that mean I'm a member of your harem now?" Starlight asked hopefully.

Spike looked around seeing the girls crossing their arms while giving him stink eye, "I'll have to get back to you on that after I've talked with Twilight."

Twilight took his arm, "Yes, we will talk about it," she said sternly, making him shiver, before she whispered in his ear, "In the bath of course."

Spike felt less nervous knowing he was going to be with Twilight in one of his favorite places to be with her, "Right."

"Come on, let's get dinner." Twilight said, as she brought Spike along.

Starlight turned to the others, "Think they'll come to an agreement on me?"

"We'll see." the girls teased her, as they went inside followed by Starlight who was really hoping it would be a yes.

 **(And there's the chapter. A simple date chapter between Spike and Starlight, and new addition to his harem. Don't miss next time everyone.)**


	93. Endgame has Arrived

**(And welcome back, everyone. I've decided to wrap it up soon with this being their last fight. But that doesn't mean I'll be done with this series. I'll just make a sequel fic to carry on where this will leave off.)**

One night in Tirek's lair, the centaur sat on his throne. He was deep in thought about all that's happened in the last year. His partners from Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, and Sombra failed in their attempts to destroy the Elements of Harmony as well as the Dragon King. He reflected more on the incompetence of his minions including Catrina and Grogar's betrayal with the latter being for his own desires. Well he wasn't going to have anymore of it.

Entering his chamber were several guards, with one of them speaking, "Master Tirek, we await your orders."

Tirek answered, "My partners have failed pitifully, but I will not be outdone by the same children who bested them. So it's time I put my true plan into action," He got up and paced before his guards, "First I require more magic from the ponies of Equestria, once I have enough I will steal the strength of earth ponies and the flight of pegasi. With no means of defending themselves I will take Equestria as my own. And then we'll move onto the pathetic human world! So prepare yourselves, my soldiers." he told them. The soldiers raised their spears and cheered.

Unknown to them, a figure had been watching them from the shadows, and thought to himself, 'The time has finally come. I must warn the Princesses.' he left the lair and stood outside before spreading his wings and took flight.

* * *

The next day in the human world, at the Drake Mansion, Spike and the elements of harmony were all in bed together looking like they had a great night. Suddenly the door slammed open, as Lyra and Bonbon came in, "Spike! Girls! We gotta..." Bonbon trailed off, as they saw the position the group was in.

"Dammit, I wish we could've been included last night." Lyra cursed.

Spike and the girls woke up, as the boy spoke, "Girls, it's early. And I hate mornings."

"So do I." Rainbow agreed.

"Sorry, but the Princesses are downstairs waiting for us." Bonbon explained.

"And someone else is with them." Lyra added.

"Ohmygosh!" Twilight gasped, "Come on, everyone, let's get up!" she ordered, as they got out of bed.

"Ooh, I wonder who they brought with?" Pinkie asked, excitedly, as they got dressed.

"I'm surprised we weren't briefed about this before." Sunset noted.

"Guess it was a last minute thing." Spike assumed.

After getting dressed, the group came downstairs to see Celestia and Luna sitting down. Accompanying them included Shining Armor, Cadence, Discord, Stone, Starlight, and Sunburst with Vinyl keeping them entertained.

"Good morning, everyone." Twilight greeted.

"Good morning, Twilight. And everyone else." Celestia greeted back.

Pinkie noticed all who were present, "Oh, if I had known there was going to be this many people here I would've made extra snacks." she pouted.

"What brings all of ya here?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid it's not good news." Cadence answered in worry.

"So what's up?" Spike inquired.

"We're afraid Tirek is on the move." Luna answered.

"What?" the girls gasped.

"Yes, my reaction too." Discord replied.

"How do you all know this?" Fluttershy wondered,

"We had a very reliable source." Shining Armor said, as the guests motioned to another who walked into the room.

They saw it was a hairy gargoyle-man. The creature bowed his head and spoke, "Elements of Harmony and Inheritor of the Dragon king's power. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"And same to you." Pinkie smiled.

"Who is this?" Spike asked.

"This Spike is Scorpan; brother of Tirek." Celestia introduced.

"This is Tirek's brother?" Rainbow asked in disbelief, while motioning to Scorpan.

"Yes. I know we don't look anything like each other. Believe me I heard that enough." Scorpan admitted.

"You helped in the first defeat of Tirek?" Twilight asked him.

"Yes. It was so long ago, but I always feel like it was yesterday." Scorpan sighed.

"I don't understand how ya could help your brother at all in what he was doing." Applejack said in confusion.

"When you've grown up with Tirek you'd see he can be very intimidating enough to not even try to go question him."

"And yet you did." Vinyl noted.

"Because I couldn't stand what we were doing anymore," Scorpan answered, "Ever since then I had been ruling our kingdom, while he remained in Tartarus. When I learned he escaped I searched constantly for his whereabouts, but found no trace of him. But when I heard he and the various other Equestrian enemies had joined forces I knew he was still up to his old tricks. I had found his lair a couple days ago and had been spying on him since then. And now he's ready to put into play his final plan."

Spike spoke up, "He told me he wanted enough magic so he can steal earth pony and pegasi abilities. Including the power and magic of the Princesses and even Discord."

Scorpan nodded in confirmation, "Correct. His power is finally strong enough for him to start collecting the energy of other creatures. If Tirek assimilates everything he will lay waste to Equestria and eventually your world."

"And there's no way this world would be able to protect themselves against Tirek if that happens." Sunburst noted.

"So we have to take down Tirek before he takes us down." Rainbow said, liking where this was going.

"And we don't have much time," Celestia feared, "Tirek will go all over Equestria to build his power up. We must stop him before he gets too powerful even for the likes of us."

Spike turned to his harem, "Well, ladies, looks like we got us a job to do."

"Eh, what else is new?" Applejack asked rhetorically.

"But this could be our biggest fight yet," Twilight noted, "If Tirek keeps getting stronger and stronger then we can't hold back at all."

"We need our full game." Sunset agreed.

"So let's get ready." Twilight said, as they left to prepare themselves.

* * *

Spike was in his room doing a few stretches, while looking at his reflection in the mirror, "Tirek is the last of the four Big Bag Villains we had to face, Bahamut." he began.

"We defeat him then all four will have finally been dealt with," Bahamut continued, "But you know it won't be easy. He is a power stealer after all. A consumer."

"No matter what he's capable of, we can't let him do as he pleases. Especially if he wants to take all of Equestria's magic." Spike told him, until he saw Twilight behind him through the mirror's reflection.

"Spike, how're you doing?" she asked.

"Twilight, I'm uh-I'm ok." he answered nervously.

Twilight smiled and walked up to him, "You don't have to hide it, Spike. I know you're scared. I am too. In fact we all are in a way. But just because we're scared doesn't mean we can't fight."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. We all got this together."

Twilight embraced Spike who hugged her back, "No matter what happens, we'll go down fighting together." she promised.

"I love you, Twilight." Spike said.

"I love you too, Spike." the Princess replied, as the two kissed.

"Ahem!"

The two parted and looked at the entrance seeing the rest of the Elements of Harmony standing in the bedroom doorway, "You're not excluding us out of this are you?" Rarity inquired.

"Oh, hey, girls!" Spike greeted sheepishly, "How long were you there?"

"Long enough." Pinkie smiled.

"We're about to take on a power consuming centaur and here you two are acting without a care in the world." Applejack told them.

"There will be plenty of time for that after we stop Tirek." Sunset added.

"But, we all could use a little motivation for the fight. So now is a good time." Fluttershy said, as the girls walked over to Spike and Twilight.

Each of the girls gave Spike a kiss while pressing their bodies into his to help him get into the groove of things. After Sunset gave Spike her kiss, the boy smiled at all seven of them, "Thank you, girls. Let's go stop horn head together." Spike said, and the girls cheered, before heading out with their allies.

They went back to the foyer to see their allies were all ready as well, "Did you give Octavia one last kiss, Stone?" Spike inquired, "You never know if you're coming back."

"Don't worry, Spike. I have no intention of dying." Stone assured him.

"Good. Because I don't either." Spike smirked.

Shining Armor spoke, "Fleur's already leading the guards to Tirek's location according to Scorpan. And Spitifire's leading the Wonderbolts there by sky."

"Where is Tirek's lair anyway?" Rainbow asked.

"In the Badlands." Scorpan answered.

"Is everypony ready?" Celestia inquired, as her subjects nodded.

"Then let's go!" Discord cheered, as a portal opened up and they went through.

* * *

Meanwhile at Tirek's lair, the centaur was assimilating magic, strength, and flight from several ponies he had captured from last night. With all he assimilated his body started increasing his size, as well as his muscles. The ponies were unable to use their magic, strength, or wings.

"Tasty." Tirek said feeling satisfied.

"My lord!" a guard called, as he entered while looking frantic.

Tirek growled at him, "What did I tell you about interrupting me while I'm feeding?!"

"My apologies, my Lord, but we've received word of Canterlot guards closing in on our territory."

"What?!" Tirek asked in shock.

"And there's sightings of pegasi ponies on their way to."

Tirek growled and punched a wall, "How could they have found us here? How?!"

"I don't know, sir. But if they're on their way we can only assume the elements of Harmony and Dragon King are not too far behind."

"I see," Tirek pondered, "Well, then let them come. I'm ready for them."

"So we're in the final phase of your plan?" the guard asked.

Tirek nodded and answered in one simple word, "Endgame."

 **(And there you go. Everything is set with the heroes along with their allies and Scorpan are off to stop Tirek and end his tyranny once and for all. See you all next time.)**


	94. Power Drain and Gain

**(Here we are with the big fight between the last member of the Big Four. Can Spike and the girls put an end to Tirek's evil plan? Find out.)**

In Equestria, Spike and his team arrived at the edge of the Badlands, and began trekking their way through it.

"No wonder they call this place the Badlands." Spike looked around.

"Yeah. It looks so desolate." Sunset agreed.

"I can't ever imagine anyone wanting to live out here." Spike added.

"Well, this is precisely why my brother hid out here." Scorpan answered.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." Shining Armor instructed, as they pressed on.

As they walked, Spike was walking beside Scorpan, as the gargoyle spoke to the dragon, "So, Spike, I heard from Celestia and Luna about how popular you have become with the ladies."

"They told you that?" Spike asked, and Scorpan nodded, "Well, they weren't exaggerating on that."

"It amazes me to see how one dragon can charm so many ponies/humans." Scorpan said while astounded.

"That's my partners charm for you." Bahamut spoke through the medallion.

"Kinda makes me feel jealous I was never that popular." Scorpan admitted.

"Why, did your brother attract all the ladies?" Spike asked rhetorically.

"No. They were all just afraid of him. Not that Tirek even cared. He had no interest in love."

"There's a surprise." Spike replied sarcastically.

Pinkie looked ahead and squinted as if she noticed something, "Hey, there's someone up ahead!"

They all raced forward and to their shock saw Fleur, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Trixie, Flash, the Royal Guards, and the Wonderbolts on the ground looking beaten, "Fleur!" Spike called.

"Spitfire!" Rainbow called, as they all ran over to them.

They propped them up, as Spike spoke to the beautiful unicorn, "Fleur, speak to me!"

Fleur groaned, as she opened her eyes to see Spike, "Spike? Oh, you're a sight for sore eyes." Spike smiled seeing she was alive.

"You ok, Captain?" Rainbow asked Spitfire.

"Physically, but I'm afraid that's about it." Spitfire admitted, while feeling ashamed.

"What happened?" Celestia inquired from the guards.

The guard groaned, "We didn't stand a chance against him, your highness. He was too strong. And he took it all from us. Our magic, the Wonderbolts flight."

"Seriously?" Rainbow asked Spitfire and Fleetfoot.

"Yeah. Our wings are useless now." Fleetfoot added.

"And we can't use our magic." Trixie said on behalf of herself, Fleur, and several of the Royal Guards.

Spike frowned, "All right. No one steals the abilities of my friends. Tirek will pay for what he did."

"You really think so, dragon boy?" came a familiar voice.

The guards and wonderbolts paled, as everyone looked and saw approaching them was Tirek only slightly different. He was taller than before, his horns were bigger and thicker, his white beard was longer, and he had a patch of white hair on his head.

"No way!" Rainbow gasped.

"Whoa nelly." Applejack gasped.

Spike gawked, before speaking to the group, "He's a lot bigger the last time I saw him."

Tirek spoke, "It's all thanks to the magic and power I've assimilated most recently. But your magic and power will be the main course."

Scorpan frowned, as he flew up to make himself known, "Brother!" he shouted.

Tirek actually looked surprised, "Brother? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to stop you from this madness!" Scorpan shouted, "Do you have any idea what you've done?!"

"Only fulfilling my destiny to be the most powerful creature in this world." Tirek answered.

"All that power has gone to your head, Tirek. You're worse off than you were before."

"Spare me your words, Scorpan. They couldn't sway me back then, and they won't now."

Scorpan sighed, "You truly are beyond help."

"I never asked for it. But you may all need help." Tirek said, as an entire battalion of guards showed up.

Spike powered up to armor form, "All right, everyone! Take him down!" Everyone engaged in battle against Tirek and his forces.

* * *

Vinyl, Bonbon, Lyra, Starlight, Sunburst were being led by Shining Armor and Stone to fight the guards. Spike, the girls, Celestia, Cadence, Luna, Discord, and Scorpan went for Tirek. The group was keeping the guards at bay while the Wonderbolts and Royal Guards were recuperating.

Vinyl using her high tech suit attacked the guards before firing energy musical notes at them, "That's my favorite beat!" she cheered.

Bonbon and Lyra were fighting side by side against any guard who tried to attack them, "You know this could be considered a date." Lyra noted.

"I'd prefer one where we sit across from each other at a table while sharing a milkshake." Bonbon replied.

"Me too." Lyra admitted.

Starlight was using her magic to fly around and zap at several guards while Sunburst was using a spell book to cast offensive spells, "How're you holding up, Sunburst?" Starlight called from above.

"Ok, though I'm not sure I'm made for the battlefield." he confessed.

Stone jumped in and defeated a warrior who was coming at Sunburst, "Don't worry. You got us to watch your back."

Shining Armor was blasting at some guards before looking over at his wife, little sister, and the others fighting Tirek, "Good luck, you guys."

The heroes were fighting Tirek head on with the big centaur using his strength and own magic power to fight back. Applejack ran and jumped at Tirek using her raw strength to nail him in the gut. Tirek groaned from the impact and stumbled back a bit.

Spike delivered his own punch at Tirek knocking him off his feet and fell onto his side, "Applejack, restrain him!" Twilight ordered.

"Wood!" Applejack used her element of harmony to create wood restraints from the ground that bound Tirek to it.

"Rock!" Rarity used her element to manipulate rock restraints to further bind Tirek.

"And for good measure!" Discord added, as he snapped his fingers creating chains to further bind him.

"Good job, girls." Twilight told them.

"Yeah. That ought to hold him." Rainbow smirked.

Suddenly to their surprise Tirek busted out of all three restraints, "It ought to, but it won't!" he laughed before blasting them all around with his magic. Rainbow flew around and unleashed a blast of thunder at Tirek who brushed it off. Fluttershy using her wind element, but it wasn't strong enough against Tirek.

"Over here, Horn head!" Sunset used her combustion ability against Tirek to distract him.

Tirek growled as he started blasting at her with his own magic. He was unaware Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Twilight were powering up their magic, "We need a clear shot." Celestia told them.

"Steady." Luna began, as they waited for the right moment.

"Almost." Cadence said.

"Now!" Twilight shouted, as they fired a combined blast of their alicorn magic at Tirek making him skid across the land leaving behind a trail of torn up ground.

"They got him!" Spike cheered, as everyone thought they had won.

The group looked and saw to their shock Tirek still standing while holding a sphere of the princesses combined magic, "Good try, but not good enough." he assimilated the magic into him and grew bigger, "Tasty. And it'll be more delicious when I devour it all. But first, it's time for a snack." he looked at the second team who had finished off his guards.

"Stop him!" Twilight called, as they tried to stop Tirek, but he swatted them away making them crash onto the ground.

"Bon appetit!" Tirek said to himself as he started assimilating the power out of the others.

"My magic!" Starlight cried, as she was drained.

"Mine too!" Sunburst groaned.

"My power!" Stone groaned, as they all dropped to the ground.

Tirek laughed, "Yes. Give it to me. Give it all to me!"

"Leave them alone!" Spike shouted as he and the girls engaged Tirek throwing all their powers at him.

"Child's play," Tirek said, as he used his magic to freeze the elements of harmony in mid air, "Now your powers will be mine!" he started assimilating the powers out of the seven girls much to Spike's horror.

Once all their power was assimilated, the elements of harmony fell to the ground, as everyone, minus Twilight turned back into humans. Tirek looked down at the defeated girls, and smirked, "You put up a good fight, but not good enough," he turned to the princesses and Discord, "And now for you!" he started assimilating their magic without even putting up a fight.

The princesses and Discord fell to the ground drained dry, while Tirek grew even bigger and stronger, "Yes. I'm almost complete. Now I need the Dragon King's power. Huh?" he asked, while noticing Spike frowning at him through his armor.

"You bastard! You stole the power of my friends! My loved ones! You've gone too far!" he screamed, before going into his Shining Mode.

"Ah, this'll be even better to take." Tirek said, while marveling at Spike's Shining Mode.

"I'll take you!" Spike shouted, as he flew at Tirek and started fighting him head on.

Tirek despite souped up on power was still trying to keep up with Spike's blows, while Spike himself wasn't holding back. The girls looked up seeing Spike fight, "Come on, Spike!" Rainbow called.

'You can do it, partner!" Applejack cheered.

"Go Spike!" Pinkie cheered.

"Come on, Spike!" Twilight encouraged him.

"You hear that, Tirek?" Spike asked, "They're cheering me on! They know I can win! I know I can win!"

"Do you know when yo shut your mouth?!" Tirek roared as he fought back while channeling his anger and with one powerful blast of magic nailed Spike making him fall to the ground.

"SPIKE!" The girls cried.

Spike laid on the ground with his Shining Mode armor cracked and broke off his body. His body then converted back into human mode, "No." Celestia gasped with her hands to her mouth.

The girls ran to Spike and looked down at him, "Spike?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"Sorry, girls. I tried all I could." Spike answered in shame.

"So much for the all powerful Dragon King," Tirek mocked, "Now let's see how good your power is when combined with me."

Scorpan roared as he flew at his brother's head trying to scratch at him. Tirek growled, and grabbed Scorpan in his big hand, "You were always so weak minded, Scorpan!" he threw his brother down and he crashed to the ground.

Celestia and Luna ran over to him, "Are you ok?" Luna asked.

"I'm sorry, Princesses. I'm afraid all is lost now." Scorpan answered weakly.

"No! It can't be!" Rainbow cried.

"It just can't!" Twilight cried sadly.

'But it is," Tirek assured, "And now, Dragon King, your power is mine!" he was about to assimilate Spike's power, until a barrage of fireballs rained down on him, "Who's firing?!" everyone looked up and saw Ember leading the dragons.

"Ember!" Spike gasped in relief.

"Yes! Reinforcements!" Pinkie cheered.

"Attack!" Ember ordered, as the dragons big and small attacked Tirek blasting him with fire.

"Get away from me you flying geckos!" Tirek shouted, as he was being led away by the others.

"They won't be able to hold him long." Stone feared.

"What do we do?" Fleur asked everyone.

"I don't know. Without our magic we can't stop him." Twilight answered.

"Yeah. That varmint took our elemental magic." Applejack reminded everyone.

"Wait a minute!" Discord gasped, "Spike, you still have your power, right?"

"Well, yeah." he answered while feeling confused.

"And you still have half of the elemental magic you gained from the girls during your..." he nudged him.

"Yes. But is now really the best time to be bringing this up?" Spike asked while embarrassed.

"Wait, I think he's onto something," Twilight told him, "Discord, what're you suggesting?"

"There may be a way to share the magic Spike gained from you girls with you again." the master of chaos explained.

"Power Sharing?" Fluttershy asked.

"Can it be done?" Sunset asked.

"It can," Celestia confirmed, "And it must. For we don't have anymore options left."

"So how can we do this?" Spike asked.

"First off I need to do a little drawing," Discord began, as he started carving a magic symbol on the ground, "Spike stand it in."

"Ok." Spike said as he stood in the symbol.

"Twilight, you first." Discord presented it to her.

"All right." Twilight stepped into the symbol with Spike.

"So now what?" the boy inquired.

"This part you're going to love," Discord grinned, "To share your power with Twilight the two of you must kiss."

"Kiss?!" the two asked in confusion.

"Yes. What did you expect?"

"Uh, nothing." they answered in a collective awkward tone.

The two faced each other, "Ok, Twilight. This is it. For Equestria." Spike began.

"And the human world." Twilight added.

The two kissed, with Spike not even caring he was kissing her as a pony with his human lips because they were still Twilight's lips. As they kissed magic from Spike was transferred into Twilight's body and she levitated up and started changing.

To everyone's surprise Twilight landed before them wearing purple armor similar to Spike's only in pony form, "Twilight?" The girls asked.

"How do you feel?" Cadence asked in concern.

"I feel better then ever!" Twilight cheered, as she laughed while looking herself over.

"The spell worked!" Spike said equally happy.

"All right, then it's my turn!" Rarity said, as she went into the symbol and kissed Spike.

Rarity had gained a similar pony armored form as well with hers being white. One by one each of the elements of harmony had went into the symbol and kissed Spike gaining their own pony armor mode in their respective colors as their pony coats.

Spike looked in aw at the Armored Elements of Harmony, "This is so freakin' cool!" he cheered.

"Oh, yeah! We've just become awesome 120%!" Rainbow cheered.

"I'm happy for you girls. I just wish I can help again, but I'm far too weak from my fight with Tirek." Spike sighed.

"Maybe not," Twilight said, "If Spike can share the magic he gained from us. Maybe we can share some of this new magic with him."

"Worth a shot." Sunset said, as they all gathered around Spike and started pooling their new magic power into Spike.

"I'm feeling something!" Spike began, "And I'm likin' it!" he switched into his dragon form and flew up before armor started covering his body again with a glow.

Descending down before them was Spike in stronger armor that was golden. The girls were surprised, as were the rest of their allies. Spike looked himself over, "Golden Armor rules!" he pumped his fists up.

"Yes! This power is even stronger than our previous forms!" Bahamut cheered.

Twilight spoke to her allies, "All right, girls and Spike. We got new power so let's use it!"

"Yeah!" the girls cheered.

Spike spread his armored wings, "Attack!" they followed Spike's lead, as their armor which was also equipped with rocket boosters like Spike's Shining Mode allowing them to fly as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ember and the Dragons were still doing all they could to keep Tirek from getting to Spike. Tirek however was proving to be too much for all the dragons strength and firepower.

"Dragon Lord Ember, we can't keep this up forever!" one dragon told Ember.

"We have to keep trying for Spike and the others." Ember ordered.

One dragon looked over, "Hey, isn't that them?"

Ember looked and saw it was Spike and the others coming right for them, "It is! Whoa, I like that new armor Spike's wearing." she blushed.

"Hey, Tirek!" Applejack shouted, as the centaur turned and got a punch in the gut once again fro Applejack. This time however, the centaur flew off his four feet and crashed onto the ground leaving behind an imprint.

"Whoa!" Rainbow gasped, "A.J, you weren't able to do that before!"

"I know. I think my strength quadrupled or something." the honest girl said in equal shock.

"Guess this armor has it's own surprises for us," Rainbow said, as she flew around Tirek faster than ever, "Now I really am the fastest flyer alive!"

"Cool! Wonder what I can do?" Pinkie asked, as she saw a compartment on her waist and pulled out little colorful capsules, "Ooh, these look like oversized sprinkles. I wonder what they're for? Better find out." she smiled, and called out, "Bombs away!" she dropped them onto Tirek and they started exploding upon contact with him, "What do you know, they really are bombs."

"I don't know what's going on, but I will not be defeated!" Tirek sent a blast of magic from in between his horns at the group.

Rarity on impulse flew in front of the group and suddenly a giant diamond shaped shield appeared before her and was used to repel the blast of magic leaving the group unharmed, "This has to be the most beautiful shield I've ever seen." Rarity marveled.

"It is lovely," Fluttershy admitted, "I just wish we had more help." suddenly they heard bird sounds, and looked up to see giant bird creatures.

"What're those things?" Spike asked.

"Rocs." Twilight answered.

"Rocks?" Spike asked in confusion.

"Not like that. These are large carnivorous birds." the princess explained.

Fluttershy listened to them squawk and asked, "Really? Girls, I can understand them now. They said they've come to help!"

So the swarm of Rocs flew at Tirek blinding him, "Buzz off, you feathered fools!"

After escaping the Rocs, Tirek was about to attack, until Sunset gasped, "Spike! Twilight! On your right!" the two dodged Triek's punch, much to his shock.

"Your left!" Sunset shouted, as the two dodged another attack form Tirek.

"Sunset how do you know where he's trying to strike?" Twilight asked in confusion.

"I can hear his thoughts! This is the best power ever!" she grinned through her helmet.

Twilight started blasting Tirek with her own magic, which was dealing heavy damage to Tirek, "This can't be! You have no magic!" Tirek bellowed.

"On the contrary, they do. Magic that stemmed from the Fire Ruby of the Dragon King." Spike answered, as he himself attacked Tirek head on with punches and kicks, followed up by more powerful fire blasts.

Tirek growled and was about to fire another blast of magic, but Spike flew right for the sphere of magic developing between the centaur's horns. Suddenly from the dragon's back popped out two golden swords which he held in a claw each. He spread the blades out that extended as he flew between the two horns as the blades that glowed with magic sliced them off.

The two giant horns fell to the ground with a crash, as the magic Tirek was concentrating on dispersed. Tirek himself clutched onto where his horns were, "My horns! You cut of my horns!" he shouted.

Spike replied, "They were too long anyway. Besides were you just using them to compensate for something?" he laughed.

"Not the time." Bahamut said dryly.

Tirek strained from how painful getting his horns chopped off until the group hovered over him, "You've lost, Tirek. You took everything from all of us, and now we're taking it back!" Twilight declared, as the girls and Spike glowed and fired a blast of magic down on Tirek who screamed.

"No! What's happening to me?!" he cried, as all the power he stole was being drained out of him. All the power, fight, and magic returned to everyone restoring them to full power. Even the elements of harmony regained the magic they lost from Tirek making them more powerful than before.

As Tirek kept losing more power he started shrinking down and losing his strength. His already cut off horns turned into little stubs, and his red and black body colors got paler until they were a faded red and gray. The group landed before all their allies while standing proud, "You did it!" Lyra cheered.

"Well, we all did." Spike admitted.

"How?" came an elderly voice, as they looked to see Tirek looking old and withered, "How could I have lost?"

Spike answered, "Because all you cared about was your own selfish greed of taking something that doesn't belong to you. Magic is precious to a unicorn, as is an earth pony's strength, and a pegasi's ability to fly. Your consumption to have it all led you to this state Tirek. You only have yourself to blame."

Tirek turned to Scorpan, and spoke out of desperation, "Scorpan, please help me. Together we can rule side by side. Please, brother."

Scorpan squinted at Tirek's pathetic desperate pleas and answered, "You're not brother of mine."

Tirek gasped, at what he was told before he lost what strength he had left and fell to the ground before turning to dust leaving behind the medallion he wore from his brother, "What happened to him?" Ember asked.

Celestia explained, "Tirek lost all the magic and power he stole over the many years leaving him with too weak and old he turned to dust."

Scorpan picked up the medallion and put it around his own neck, "Back where it truly belongs." he smiled.

Spike and the girls powered down their armored forms, as Spike spoke, "Girls, do we rock or what?"

"We rock hard!" Rainbow cheered.

"You all did well. I'm very proud of each of you." Celestia looked at everyone present.

Sometime later, the group had rescued all the captured ponies from Tirek's lair and had their own flight, magic, and strength restored upon Tirek's defeat. Spike and his harem watched as Celestia, Luna, Discord, Cadence, and Shining Armor were seeing to it the ponies were returned home, before Spike spoke to his girls, "Let's all go home."

The girls smiled, as Twilight answered, "Sounds good to us." the group entered a portal back to the human world.

 **(And there you go. Talk about a powerful fight. But they pulled it off with the girls receiving an additional power up thanks to Spike, while Spike himself gained another powerful form himself. Don't miss next time where this fic wraps up.)**


	95. Peace for Now

**(And welcome to the finale of this fic, my friends. It was a good run, but now it must end for now before it becomes too long and crammed. But fear not there is always a possibility of a sequel to this. So enjoy.)**

That night at the Drake Mansion, everyone was partying on their victory over Tirek. The whole place was decorated courtesy of Pinkie Pie, and Vinyl was providing the dance beats. As Spike was dancing with his girls, Rainbow spoke, "This is an awesome party!"

"Especially for an awesome occasion." Spike added.

"Quite right." Rarity agreed.

"With Tirek gone there's one less threat to Equestria and our world." Applejack added.

"Which is good news for all of us." Fluttershy put in.

"You know what's more awesome?" Rainbow asked, "Our sick new powers, courtesy of Spike here." she held Spike close.

"She's right, Spike. Thanks to you we have all new abilities." Sunset noted.

"And they'll be useful to us against any future threats." Twilight smiled.

"You bet. Especially now that I got this Golden Armor mode." Spike said all giddy.

Suddenly they heard a scream of joy, "What was that?" Applejack asked.

They walked over and saw Octavia hugging Stone, "What's going on?" Spike asked the two.

Rarity noticed a ring on Octavia's finger, "Oh! Stone, you proposed?"

"Uh-huh. I figured with all that's happened it's best to do now since I'm no longer in school and I could die the next time we face some big threat... Not that I will of course."

"This is perfect!" Pinkie cheered, "I'll have to make plans for the ceremony and reception!" Pinkie cheered.

"I'll need to start designing a wedding gown and bridesmaids dresses." Rarity said excitedly.

"I'd be more than happy to handle the banquet." Applejack offered.

"And I can handle music." Fluttershy put in.

"Can I be maid of honor?" Vinyl asked

"Thank you, girls. This is such a happy day." Octavia sighed lovingly.

"Congrats, man. I'm happy for you." Spike told stone.

"Thanks, man. And you might wanna keep your options open. You may end up being the next one." he nudged Spike who looked over at his harem.

"Right." he answered.

Scorpan walked up to Spike and the girls, "I want to thank you all for stopping my brother. When I first came to Equestria I felt like he did about it. But I learned that there's more to Equestria than magic and power. Shame my brother was far too obsessed with it to see that too."

"Hey, you're better than your brother because you learned power isn't everything," Spike began, "Those who become obsessed with power lose sight of what's really important. I would never want that to happen to me."

"And you never will," Scorpan assured him, "As long as you have great friends and lovers at your side I know you will become the Dragon King above all Dragon Kings." Scorpan told him.

"He's right on that, Spike." Twilight said, as she hung off him.

"Twilight." Spike smiled at her.

"Come on, let's get this party back on the road!" Pinkie cheered, as everyone resumed partying.

* * *

Later on, after everyone was cleaning up after the party, Spike had went to balcony and looked out into the distance, "Bahamut, we've really come a long way haven't we?"

"We certainly have, Spike," Bahamut agreed, "At first you were just a young naïve perverted boy who had no idea what he was doing. And yet see how far you've come."

"I'm still a perverted boy I won't deny it," Spike admitted, "But you can't call me naïve anymore."

"Of course. And Twilight is correct this new form of yours will come in handle for even thought Tirek is gone you never know what other creatures are out there and how powerful they could be."

"Whatever is out there, we'll face them like we always have. Together." Spike promised.

"Together." Bahamut agreed.

"Spike?" Twilight's voice came, as Spike looked back to see her.

"Hi, Twilight." he greeted his leading lover, as she walked up to him.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" she wondered.

"Nah, I was just thinking on all that's happened."

Twilight looked out into the distance with Spike, "Yeah. I can't blame ya. At first it was just me, Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie, and Fluttershy. Then you and Sunset Shimmer came along and we've become a formidable team."

Spike looked at Twilight, "Twilight, I don't think I'll ever be able to express enough of how grateful I am to you and the girls for making me part of your team. Let alone be my lovers."

Twilight took Spike's head and held it into her bosom, much to his enjoyment, "Oh, Spike. I know how grateful you are. And I'm grateful you accepted me even if I am a pony."

"You're Twilight no matter what form you are." Spike said, all muffled into Twilight's rack.

Twilight giggled, as she lifted Spike's head up, and the two kissed with passion. When they parted, they heard someone clear their throat. The two looked at the balcony entrance seeing the rest of the girls in robes, "Ooh, looks like we stumbled on a tender moment." Applejack teased.

"So cute." Fluttershy squealed.

"Come on, you two. You can pick that up in bed with us." Rainbow told them.

"Coming, darlings?" Rarity made a kissy face at Spike.

"We're coming." Spike said, as he and Twilight laughed to themselves before following the girls back inside.

Later on Spike laid in bed with his harem of housemates naked, with each of them snuggling up close to Spike while asleep. Spike looked around each of them, as he held Twilight and Rarity closest, 'Girls, I'm so grateful to each of you. And I love you all.' he thought to himself, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Two days later, Spike's parents stood in the mansion foyer dressed in cruise wear and had luggage and bags on the floor, "We're home!" Mr. Drake announced.

"Mom! Dad!" Spike cheered, as he ran over and hugged his parents.

"Spike, we've missed you so much." his mom hugged him.

"I've missed you guys too."

"So how has your trip been?" Twilight inquired.

"Oh, it was a blast," Mr. Drake began, "I haven't partied so much since 1985."

"And I got a much needed tan, as you can see." Mrs. Drake showed everyone.

"And we brought souvenirs!" Mr. Drake declared.

"Presents!" Pinkie cheered, as she helped with the bags.

"So has anything happened while were were away?" Mrs. Drake inquired.

Spike looked at the girls knowing full well what to say, "Oh, you know same old, but with some new stuff."

"Like what?" Mr. Drake asked.

"Well we have some new tenants at the mansion." Twilight began, as Vinyl, Lyra and Bonbon presented themselves.

"You remember my friends Vinyl, Lyra, and Bonbon from school right?" Spike asked his parents.

"It's nice to actually meet you both." Lyra greeted.

"Their parents said it would be ok for them to live here," Twilight explained, "We figured you two wouldn't mind considering how much room we have here."

"We have been pulling our weight of course." Vinyl added.

"And we've helped out in keeping the place tidy." Bonbon put in.

"So can they stay with us?" Spike pleaded.

The Drake parents smiled at each other, "Of course. Having this many people here always makes us all feel like a big family." Mrs. Drake answered.

"Thanks, both of you," Spike smiled, "So come on, tell us about your trip." he said, as they escorted the adults to the parlor.

* * *

A week later, Spike, and the girls had returned to school with everyone glad to see old friends and make new ones.

 _"And so we all returned to school meeting old friends and making new ones."_ Spike narrated, as he met up with Snips and Snails, along with two new friends Pipsqueak and Featherweight.

 _"Some even decided to transfer."_ Spike continued, as Starlight in human form walked along side Twilight and the girls in the school uniform. Snips and Snails looked awestruck at Starlight with dirty thoughts on their minds.

 _"And yet with all the changes one thing will always remain the same. My friendship with the girls."_ Spike looked at Twilight and the girls who were in the hall and they smiled at each other.

Meanwhile far from Equestria on an island far southwest were a bunch of mountains with a single castle. Surrounding the island was storm clouds giving off rain, thunder, and lightning.

Inside the castle was a dark throne room dimly lit with lightning powered lanterns sat a creature on a throne that appeared to be ape-like. The creature sang to himself, "I am so great! I am so great! Everywhere they love me! I am so great!"

As he was busy singing, another figure who appeared to be a pony with a sparking stub on its forehead entered the room, and spoke in a female voice, "Your excellency?"

The creature on the throne stopped singing and groaned, "Tempest! I told you never to interrupt my singing!"

"My apologies, sir. But I have received news from Equestria." the pony known as Tempest spoke.

"Ooh, I love news from the land of Equestria!" the creature said all giddy as he hopped off his throne, "So what is the latest gossip?"

"Tirek has been defeated."

"Tirek? Well, good riddance. That horn head is always like, 'I'm gonna take your magic! It's all mine!' Oh, he's such a drag."

"I know, your highness." Tempest replied.

"Well, now that he's out of the picture. I think it's time I moved in on his territory," he snickered, "I've been meaning to want to add it to my list of conquered places. Oh, yes. Soon Equestria will cower in fear of the Storm King!" a thunderclap sounded. Spike and the Elements of Harmony may have peace now, but that peace will not last forever.

 **(And there you go, everyone. This wraps up Highschool Dragon, but know this there will be a sequel. I cannot determine when but there will be one. Until then keep enjoying whatever other ideas I bring to you.)**


End file.
